Un nuevo comienzo
by leilani-z
Summary: YAOI. Naruto por una combinación de jutsu es enviado de regreso a la edad de 7 años, con los recuerdos de una vida ya vivida y la oportunidad de cambiar ese futuro; lograra hacerlo? Cap 26: Cuando todo comenzo -SASUXNARU- n.n, disculpen la tardanza!
1. Cap 1: Regreso

.

**¡EDITADO!**

**.  
**

**Notas:** Hola a todos, si han leído anteriormente este Fanfic, y han decidido releerlo podrán notar algunos cambios en los capítulos que no son realmente muy significativos, pero que creo que hacen que el Fic sea un poco más fácil de leer. Para los que no habían leído el Fic, espero que lo disfruten!

**Sumary:** El enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke por fin llega, la batalla es ardua y dolorosa... de pronto en un ataque mutuo, los jutsus se combinan, ocasionando que Naruto regrese al pasado, a la edad de siete años de edad, con los recuerdos de una vida ya vivida y la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro... ¿logrará hacerlo?

**Advertencias:** Slash, Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru… ¡SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS NO LEAS!

**Ubicación temporal:** comienza después del Capítulo 430 del Manga… habrá spoilers, por lo que si no han leído por completo el Manga posiblemente no comprendan varias cosas, pero después de un tiempo los spoilers desaparecerán…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

- blablabla - conversación normal

"_blablabla_" pensamientos

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**cambio de escena

_**/./././././././././**_ Flash Back

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Regreso**

.

Cuando se percató del ataque al que se vería atrapada Tsunade, él acudió rápidamente a ayudarla, llegando a destruir el cuerpo de ese Pein, después de lo cual se llevo a cabo una gran batalla, donde los sapos liderados por Gamabunta fueron de mucha ayuda para destruir a dos de los cuerpos de su enemigo, mientras que él mismo se hacía cargo de los otros tres utilizando el modo sennin logrando destruir otros de los dos cuerpos… sin embargo cuando parecía que tenía la batalla ganada, fue que frente a él apareció su mejor amigo… Sasuke… fue solo un instante en el que el pensamiento de que había ido a ayudarlo, apareció en su mente; sin embargo pronto aquella idea fue fuertemente evaporada cuando se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que llevaba en ese momento… si bien la figura de quien fuese su mejor amigo en la infancia, se erguía en toda su altura frente a él; también era cierto que en aquellos momentos portaba con majestuosidad aquella capa negra con nubes rojas y el anillo que portaba en uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha, vestimenta que le hizo ver que el moreno se había unido a Akatsuki. Quiso hacerlo entrar en razón haciéndole notar que esa organización había sido la causante de la destrucción de la aldea en la cual ambos habían nacido y crecido, pero a cambio de eso recibió una risa fría y burlesca de su amigo, junto con las palabras más hirientes que pudo haberle escuchado decir.

- … jajajaja… es lo que se merece esta aldea y su gente… aunque hubiese querido haberlos torturado mucho más…

Ante lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar él porque de su odio actual por Konoha, no obtuvo respuesta, sólo una sonrisa maléfica y un chidori dirigido hacía sí mismo. Fue así que recordó las palabras de Itachi, había confiado en que su amigo no realizará un ataque hacía la aldea que lo vio crecer, esperaba que no hiciera lo que Itachi le había dicho que haría, sin embargo ahí estaba no sólo alegrándose de la destrucción de Konoha sino que atacándole, y tomando en cuenta de que formaba parte de Akatsuki eso significaba que lo que quería era atraparlo para obtener a Kyuubi.

Sintió como es que un dolor terriblemente fuerte se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se instalaba en su pecho, un dolor que nada tenía que ver con el poder eléctrico que alcanzo a rozarlo cuando lo esquivaba; no, ese dolor lo conocía de hacía tres años atrás… era el mismo que en aquella batalla en donde no pudo detener a su amigo de irse en busca de Orochimaru, el sentimiento de sentirse traicionado por la persona más importante de tú vida, la persona a la cual habías aprendido a amar a pesar de todo. Respiró profundo mirando fija y seriamente a Sasuke, recordándose las palabras que le había dicho a Itachi en ese último encuentro **"**_**Protegeré a la aldea y detendré a Sasuke sin matarle**_**"**… palabras que no había cumplido por completo, pues no había podido hacer nada para evitar que Konoha fuese destruida y ahora no sabía si sería capaz de detener al moreno de seguir con todo sin matarle, pero tenía que intentarlo, aun si tenía que romperle cada uno de los huesos como se había propuesto hacerlo tres años atrás.

Manteniendo el modo sennin Naruto se lanzo contra Sasuke, logrando asestarle un golpe en el estomago y enviándolo a estrellarse en el muro de piedra que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, viendo cómo es que sus acompañantes inmediatamente se disponían a atacarlo convoco a tres clones y los envió a encargarse de los dos chicos que parecían poderosos y la mujer que más que atacar parecía querer salir de ahí; después de lo cual corrió hacía donde había caído Sasuke y lo encontró levantándose para en casi un segundo volver a crear el chidori y sus ojos rojos le demostraban el uso del Sharingan que realizaba. Los golpes no tardaron en aparecer en cada uno de ellos, para después de varios minutos empezar a utilizar sus jutsus, Sasuke con ayuda de su katana lograba lanzar certeros rayos al cuerpo de Naruto, los que no le hacían demasiado daño por encontrarse en el modo sennin, Naruto en cambio realizo varios Rasengan que apenas pudieron rozarlo en algunas partes del cuerpo, pero que no causaron mayores daños. Los ataques se sucedieron, los dos compañeros hombres de Sasuke fueron derrotados al poco tiempo, la mujer sometida, mientras que Pein y Konan se mantenían al margen viendo la batalla que los amigos tenían. De un momento a otro nubes negras se formaron sobre las cabezas de ambos contrincantes, y menos tiempo llevo el verse atacado por un terrible rayo blanquiazul; un ataque dirigido por Sasuke… un ataque que logro liberarlo del modo sennin, al cual no pudo regresar al sentir el golpe recibido en el rostro y que lo confundió por unos momentos… segundos que fueron aprovechados para ser golpeado mucho más por Sasuke y ser enviado por una patada muchos metros atrás y a pesar de los golpes y el dolor, se levanto observando a su rival contrincante, desviando la vista sólo un poco a su alrededor notando como es que Gamabunta y los demás sapos se preparaban para tacar, deteniéndolos con un grito, pidiéndoles que no intervinieran en su pelea; orden que fue obedecida a pesar de todo.

Teniéndose en pie nuevamente frente a Sasuke, tomo la decisión de no pelear en modo sennin, si iba a detener a Sasuke debía de ser utilizando su propia fuerza... cerro por un segundo sus ojos para abrirlos después mostrando la decisión reflejada en su mirada azulina y sin mediar palabra comenzó a reunir chakra en su mano derecha formando velozmente el Rasengan mientras veía como es que Sasuke hacía lo mismo pero creando el chidori… se miraron a los ojos y por un instante sonrieron antes de lanzarse el uno hacia el otro; los jutsus chocaron entre sí provocando la misma reacción que habían hecho tres años atrás, pero en esta ocasión ninguno de ellos cayó inconsciente, ambos se sostuvieron sobre sus pies alejados mucho más que antes y respirando agitadamente, sosteniendo la mirada del otro, Naruto noto como es que Sasuke cerraba un instante los ojos y los abría solo para mostrarle una mirada distinta al Sharingan que alguna vez conoció en Kakashi o Itachi, entonces lo supo, aquel nuevo Sharingan que poseía lo había obtenido gracias a haber matado a Itachi… ese era el muy codiciado Mangekyou Sharingan, cuando su mirada quedo fijada en la de Sasuke creyó firmemente que quedaría atrapado en su poder; sin embargo pronto escucho las palabras consternadas del moreno

- ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Cómo puedes tener esa mirada? - palabras que no supo interpretar, porque realmente no sabía que podía haber en su mirada en esos momentos, pero Sasuke le respondió ante el silencio que se formo después de sus palabras **-** ¿Cómo puedes poseer el Sharingan?" **-** preguntó esta vez con furia…

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de la verdad de esas palabras; porque comenzó a notar los movimientos anticipados que Sasuke estaba por hacer, un hecho que lo consterno aun más a él… no podía dar crédito al modo en que veían sus ojos ni del pequeño dolor que sentía en esos momentos en ellos, tampoco sabía cómo es que había podido hacerlo funcionar… tan concentrado estaba en la confusión que lo rodeaba que no se percato del acercamiento que había hecho Sasuke tratando de golpearlo, hasta que lo tuvo a un par de metros de distancia, logrando esquivarlo en el último momento gracias al Sharingan en sus ojos y mientras esquivaba los ataques lanzados de su mejor amigo fue que se sumergió en sus recuerdos, aquella vez que hablo con Itachi, recordaba que antes de desaparecer ocurrió algo que no pudo evitar, mientras estaba en el genjutsu Itachi hizo que uno de sus cuervos entrara en su cuerpo y después le dijo aquellas palabras **"**_**Te he dado algo de mi poder, espero… que nunca tengas que usarlo**_**"**… pero parece ser que a fin de cuentas si tuvo que hacerlo, porque era muy posible que ese poder que le entrego se refiriera al Sharingan en sus ojos o eso es lo que esperaba.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, ambos eran veloces, fuertes, poseedores de grandes jutsus y en esos momentos, ambos poseedores del Sharingan. Naruto notó como es que mientras la batalla avanzaba, la forma en que miraba cambiaba poco a poco llegando a un punto, en el que al mirar a los ojos de Sasuke quedo sumergido en un mundo lleno de oscuridad durante unos segundos, para después mirar frente a él todos los recuerdos que había en el moreno, recuerdos de la matanza de su clan… lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, pero los sentimientos que se adentraron en su corazón lo hicieron sentir completamente triste, cuando por fin regreso a la realidad vio como es que Sasuke caía arrodillado al suelo, respirando agitadamente al igual que él, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho sintiendo aquellos sentimientos que lo habían embargado cuando estaba frente a esos recuerdos descubriendo que no solo había obtenido la visión del pasado de su amigo sino que también cada uno de los sentimientos que lo envolvieron ahora se encontraban dentro de sí. Fijo su mirada en Sasuke viendo cómo es que se levantaba y lo miraba fríamente, con odio y despreció; Naruto cerró sus ojos al apreciar esa mirada no quería que Sasuke lo viera de esa forma, no quería que la persona que amaba lo rechazará y odiara de esa manera; pero al cerrar los ojos fue que otros recuerdos inundaron su memoria… recuerdos que tenían que ver con la familia Uchiha, vio a un pequeño Sasuke, a un padre y una madre, vio la academia, el examen chunnin, el examen jounnin, misiones que no había tenido, pero en especial vio muerte… muerte causada por las manos que en esos recuerdos eran suyas, muerte de ninjas en batalla, y también vio aquello que traumo a su mejor amigo… la muerte y asesinato del clan.

Abrió sus ojos impresionado y extrañamente cansado, los recuerdos, las imágenes y voces que estaban en su cabeza lo confundieron, sabía que esos recuerdos no eran los suyos propios, pero que tampoco pertenecían a Sasuke, así que sólo pudo encontrar como explicación que esos recuerdos pertenecían a Itachi Uchiha y había obtenido el conocimiento de lo que realmente sucedió aquel día… aun tenía activado el Sharingan en sus ojos, pero notaba como es que se mantenía gracias al poder que Itachi había introducido en él, porque su propio chakra se encontraba al límite y el chakra de Kyuubi comenzaba a pelear por manifestarse, lo que hacía que sus fuerzas se concentraran en evitarlo. Respiró profundamente, y sonrió tristemente a su amigo, ahora sabía lo que sucedió aquel día tan triste, pero comprendía que ya nada podía hacer para ayudar a Sasuke a salir de aquella oscuridad en la cual se encontraba ya… y también sabía que no podría evitar lo que se veía venir, no se dejaría capturar por Akatsuki, pero tampoco podía matar a Sasuke, así que solo había una forma en que aquello terminaría… mantuvo fija su sonrisa y mirada en Sasuke, y en unos instantes se encontraban a su lado los tres clones que antes hubiera convocado, uno de ellos colocándose al frente en modo de defensa mientras que los otros dos acudían al lado del Naruto real y comenzaban con la formación del Fuuton Rasenshuriken, observando cómo es que Sasuke también preparaba su más fuerte chidori… Naruto hizo desaparecer los clones y se lanzó hacía el moreno, quien al verlo hizo lo mismo.

Nuevamente los ataques de ambos chocaron en el aire, mientras ellos intentaban mantenerlos lo máximo posible… y estando ahí, uno frente al otro fue, mientras los ataques comenzaban a fusionarse, fue que Naruto nuevamente sonrió esta vez diciendo unas palabras que sorprendieron a Sasuke por completo así como la acción que el rubio realizo después de lo dicho… porque Naruto le había dicho algo que nunca creyó escuchar de nadie más y que posiblemente no fuese merecedor de recibir…

- Te perdono… te amo, Sasuke - y al instante el Fuuton perdió sólo un poco de fuerza, recibiendo de lleno el terrible ataque del chidori, que se incrusto en su cuerpo logrando destruir varios de sus órganos y sus puntos de chakra, evitando de ese modo que Kyuubi pudiese ayudarle a regenerarse…

Sin embargo y a pesar del daño causado el Fuuton no fue destruido sino que se mantuvo peleando hasta el último instante en el que los dos jutsu se combinaron por completo, llegando a envolver a ambos amigos dentro de una esfera blanca, una esfera llena de chakra. Naruto comenzó a caer lentamente ante la mirada de Sasuke, que al verlo solo pudo sostenerlo pues al estar cerca de él tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo y observo cómo es que los ojos del rubio comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, como es que su respiración empezaba a hacerse más débil al igual que los latidos de su corazón… y de pronto se sintió extraño, sabía que el sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en él lo había sentido antes, y aunque no lograba recordar cuando fue que lo sintió, lo que si sabía es que dolía, dolía demasiado… sostuvo más fuertemente a Naruto contra él utilizando uno de sus brazos al tiempo que utilizaba el otro para levantar su rostro, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo no podía controlar las acciones que realizaba su cuerpo; obligo al rubio a verlo a los ojos en esos momentos queriendo saber si aquellas palabras eran reales y sinceras, pudiendo encontrar su respuesta al mirar los entrecerrados ojos de Naruto... mirada que reflejaba un muy sincero amor y aunque no podía explicárselo una enorme felicidad… Naruto estaba feliz de morir en los brazos de Sasuke… y este último no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y como es que las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos, Sasuke lo abrazo aun más fuertemente, ahora sintiendo como es que el calor del rubio dejaba de emanar poco a poco, sintiendo como es que la vida abandonaba a la persona que amaba… Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al pensar en ello, dándose cuenta de ese sentimiento en su corazón, amor… nunca espero llegar a sentirlo, pero ahí estaba, había logrado infiltrarse en su frío y duro corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta, y ahora que por fin descubría ese sentimiento otros más se unían a él, el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento… apenas unas semanas atrás se había sentido de ese modo después de matar a su hermano, cuando se entero de la verdad del asesinato del clan… pero la fuerza en que se presentaban ahora en su corazón no tenía nada que ver con esa ocasión, porque en este momento eran el triple o cuádruple de doloroso. La esfera aun seguía rodeándolos, el chakra aun seguía fluyendo alrededor de ellos, pero en cuanto desapareciera sólo uno saldría con vida de ahí… solo uno sería recordado con verdadero amor… Sasuke fijo su vista en la de Naruto y noto los últimos vestigios de vida de su rubio; y antes de verlo morir por completo acerco su rostro a él y lo beso… tal vez no había sido capaz de comprenderlo a tiempo y había sido el causante de esa muerte, pero antes de que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos creía justo entregarle un último recuerdo feliz a una persona que había sufrido durante toda su vida… lo beso tiernamente por eternos segundos, probando por primera y última vez el verdadero sabor de un beso entregado por amor, separándose lentamente de él y en un último impulso, que no supo a que se debió, activo el Mangekyou Sharingan del cual era poseedor y se dejo envolver por la mirada azulina que expulsaba su último brillo, sin notar cómo es que la esfera que los rodeaba se hacía completamente inestable y se cerraba en ellos lentamente, afectando los cuerpos de ambos…

Naruto sintió como es que Sasuke levantaba su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras lo apretaba más hacía su cuerpo, sentía el calor que desprendía, sentía el olor natural del moreno, aquel olor que siempre tuvo presente en su memoria y que recordaba cada vez que necesitaba sentirse vivo; vio como es que aquellos ojos negros se mantenían fijos en los suyos, noto como un sentimiento distinto a cualquiera de los anteriores que había apreciado, aparecía en esa mirada negra… un sentimiento que supo identificar como dolor, si sabía que Sasuke en esos momentos estaba sintiendo un enorme dolor y posiblemente se debiera a haberlo matado sin poder obtener a Kyuubi, pero para él eso no importaba, de lo único que tenía conocimiento es que se sentía completamente feliz de morir en los brazos del amor de su vida, sin importarle que fuese él quien hubiese causado el final de su vida… permitiéndose al final estar lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke, sintiéndose tremendamente feliz de encontrase en los brazos de él sin importar las circunstancias, y entonces lo vio… vio como él se acerco a su rostro y lo beso tiernamente, como jamás imagino ser besado, como jamás imagino que él besaría… y lo disfruto y agradeció, porque supo en el momento de ese beso que Sasuke lo amaba de la misma forma en que él lo amaba; y su felicidad estuvo completa… que importaba no haber cumplido su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, que importaba que no hubiese podido defender a su aldea, si al final había sido cumplido su más grande deseo, que Sasuke regresará a su lado; porque sí, con ese beso él también le demostró que el Sasuke del cual se había enamorado, el que lo había dejado hacía tres años había vuelto a él en el último momento… y se lo hizo saber al instante de separarse con el último esfuerzo, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban le mostro en su mirada lo tremendamente feliz que estaba, y entonces en aquel último segundo, donde su vida se extinga y veía fijamente a Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que el moreno utilizaba el Mangekyou Sharingan en él y la esfera que los rodeaba se hacía inestable y acercaba a ellos… fue entonces que los últimos recuerdos de Itachi inundaron su mente…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Algo molestaba su rostro, la luz que entraba por una ventana con las cortinas semi abiertas… abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando ante la brillante luz y cubriéndose con la manta que estaba sobre su cuerpo, la cabeza, ocultándola de ese modo de la luz del día; refunfuñando por lo bajo intento volver a dormir, sin embargo el sonido del despertador a su lado volvió a interrumpirlo, saco una de sus manos para llevarlo condigo debajo de la manta, apagándolo vio la hora que se presentaba en él, apenas las 7 de la mañana… y se pregunto la razón de haber puesto la alarma a esa hora, siendo que casi siempre la ponía a las ocho porque su sensei los citaba a las nueve de la mañana; sin poner demasiada atención a ese asunto volvió a colocar el despertador en el mueble de al lado de su cama y se acurruco para poder dormir nuevamente… y mientras cerraba sus ojos, se pregunto cómo es que había acabado en su cama pero más aun en su departamento, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de la aldea había sido destruida; pero decidió dejar de lado ese problema, después se preocuparía de eso, porque lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era dormir…

Pasaron varios segundos donde nada más que el sonido de las manecillas del reloj se escucharan dentro de la habitación, para después un rubio de ojos azules sentarse inesperadamente en su cama, mostrando claramente la confusión en su mirada, mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que cada mueble de su casa se encontraba en su lugar, observando hacía afuera de su ventana, apreciando desde su lugar en la cama como es que la aldea de Konoha se alzaba brillante afuera, aumentando aún más su confusión…y después de unos segundos más abrir la boca en un intento de decir algo…

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? – prácticamente gritó mientras sus manos agarraban sus rubios cabellos en una muestra de confusión, para después de un instante notar el tono tan agudo de su voz, algo que le pareció completamente extraño, porque sólo recordaba tener ese tono de voz cuando era pequeño… centro sus pensamientos en los recuerdos que tenía, si lograba recordar cómo había aparecido ante Pein, también la batalla que mantuvo contra los seis y el que iba ganando… todo bien hasta ahí, después sus recuerdos brincaban a la aparición de Sasuke, una batalla muy dura y pesada… la utilización del Sharingan de parte de su amigo y de ¿el mismo? o si recordó el poder que le prestó Itachi antes de morir, y después el choche de su Fuuton Rasenshuriken contra el Chidori de Sasuke… entonces recordó, se supone que él debería de estar muerto, había sentido como es que la vida se le iba lentamente de su cuerpo, aunque también recordaba el beso que el moreno le había entregado antes de que llegase ese momento… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado después?, no recordaba haber despertado en ningún momento antes, ni mucho menos entendía cómo es que la aldea habría sido reconstruida, ¿sería posible que no hubiese muerto, que se encontraba inconsciente después de ese ataque?, pero de ser así ¿qué habría pasado con Sasuke?, ¿Cómo habrían logrado destruir a Pein y sus subordinados?, ¿cuánto tiempo es el que llevaba sin despertar?, todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y tan concentrado estaba que se sorprendió mucho al escuchar una voz, que él bien conocía, que le hablaba.

- ¡MOCOSO!… podrías ponerme más atención. – la escucho claramente, algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta que cada vez que hablaba con él, más parecía un eco que otra cosa.

- ¿Kyuubi? – preguntó en voz alta él, después de todo no estaba seguro de si realmente lo escucho. - ¿eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo, ¿que acaso piensas que te habrías librado de mi tan fácilmente?... ¡pero mírame cuando te estoy hablando chiquillo! – exclamo la voz del Kyuubi de forma molesta.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te mire si estas dentro de mi mente? – preguntó él, de igual forma mostrando irritación en su voz.

- Idiota, deberías de ser más observador… ¿que no vez que estoy aquí, a tu derecha? – dijo Kyuubi, ante lo cual se sorprendió el rubio, ¿Cómo que a su derecha? no había entrado aún en su mente como para que le dijera que estaba a su derecha, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la voz de Kyuubi sonaba extrañamente cerca suyo, como si de verdad estuviera físicamente con él… ante ese pensamiento fue girando lentamente su cabeza hacía su derecha, mostrándose nervioso y temeroso, algo le decía que lo que encontraría no le agradaría demasiado, y lo comprobó, cuando su mirada encontró frente suyo a un zorro de pelaje anaranjado, con los ojos de un color rojo y en la parte posterior nueve colas que se movían de un lado a otro, su tamaño más que el del temible demonio era de apenas sesenta centímetros de largo y veinte centímetros de alto.

- aaaaaahhhhhh – fue el grito que se escucho varias cuadras a la redonda.

Dentro de aquel departamento del cual había salido el grito, se observaba a un rubio de espaldas al suelo con la manta que cubría su cama enredada en sus pies y mirando horrorizado al zorro que ahora se encontraba sobre su cama mirándolo.

- ¿Q-q-que e-e-es-esta p-pas…? - comenzó a balbucear.

- Ahora me dirás que me tienes miedo, después de haberme visto con mi forma completa… - hablo burlonamente el chibi Kyuubi, para después volver a hablar, esta vez seriamente – olvida eso, quiero que me escuches atentamente… seguro recordarás la pelea donde estabas muriendo gracias al bastardo del Uchiha – observo cómo es que el rubio cambiaba su horror por confusión y asentía ante las últimas palabras que había dicho - … pues en el último instante, antes de que murieras utilizo su Mangekyou Sharingan, pero eso no hubiese sido significativo de no ser que nos encontrábamos dentro de aquella combinación de jutsus… una esfera muy distinta a la que se formo en su pelea de los 12 años… lo cual provoco que se realizará una ruptura en el espacio tiempo, lanzándonos a todos en un retroceso continuo hasta llegar a un punto donde no pudo retroceder más… - termino de decir para ver el rostro del rubio que demostraba claramente que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, y soltando un suspiro volvió a habla - … que volvimos al pasado, a tú edad de siete u ocho años, Naruto.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Naruto acomodándose en el suelo, para quedar sentado en forma india y mirando fijamente al zorro, comenzando a acostumbrarse a tenerlo frente a él.

- … ya te lo explique antes, y si no lo entendiste no voy a intentar que lo entiendas, confórmate con saber que ahora eres de nuevo un niño de siete u ocho años – contestó Kyuubi un poco irritado.

Ante esas palabras Naruto se levanto del suelo y corrió a su baño, cuando intento verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que apenas y alcanzaba el lavabo, ante lo cual giro su vista en busca de algo que lo ayudase a poder verse bien en el espejo, encontrando casi al lado suyo el pequeño cajón que recordaba utilizaba en aquella época, sin esperar demasiado lo coloco frente al lavabo y se subió a él, para en unos segundos observar lo que Kyuubi le había dicho momentos antes… la imagen que reflejaba el espejo era nada más ni menos que la imagen de un niño rubio, con los ojos azules y aquellas tres marcas en cada mejilla… ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que lo que había dicho Kyuubi fuese cierto, pero ahí estaba, su reflejo n podía engañarle… lentamente fue bajando de aquel cajón y regreso a su habitación, en la cual pudo observar al zorro aun en su cama sentado y viéndolo fijamente, él sostuvo su mirada por varios segundos hasta que una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza al verlo bien y no dudó en externarla.

- Oe… ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes una forma física fuera de mi cuerpo? –

- … parece ser un efecto secundario del uso del Mangekyou Sharingan del bastardo… no te preocupes por el momento de eso, no puedo hacer nada en contra de la aldea, porque parece ser que tú aun tienes el resguardo total de mi chakra, por lo que no puedo utilizarlo. – respondió Kyuubi después de unos segundos de manera aburrida.

- … Muy bieeen, creo que ahora estoy muy confundido, no sé en qué día estoy ni la edad que tengo, y lo que es más confuso es porque recuerdo todo lo que he vivido hasta el día de mi "muerte"… si tú lo recuerdas tal vez sea posible que los demás lo hagan ¿no? – dijo Naruto acercándose al zorro.

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero lo mejor será que no digas nada a los que conociste después de esta edad, si ellos se acercan a ti preguntándote algo sobre lo que sucedió en esa batalla, entonces sabremos que si recuerdan, mientras tanto solo debemos observar. – dijo Kyuubi al tiempo en que saltaba de la cama al suelo.

- … - Naruto observo el calendario que había sobre una de las paredes de su habitación notando como es que estaban marcados varios días de la semana con una cruz roja y más adelante, a cuatro días, un círculo sobre un número y sobre este último escrito en letras grandes "Ingreso a la academia" – ¡KAMI!, estoy a punto de entrar a la academia – exclamo el rubio sorprendido. – ¡Solo tengo cuatro días para prepararme!

- ¿no te estás preocupando demasiado mocoso?, recuerda que has cruzado por esto antes, no puede ser más difícil que la última vez. – dijo el zorro observando la reacción de Naruto.

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón… mis recuerdos a esta edad las tengo muy claras en este momento, puede que ahora sea más fácil la escuela… no creo que lo demás cambie mucho. – dijo Naruto calmándose un poco y soltando un suspiro al final recordando que aquella época, era la que más odiaba por las miradas y palabras que los adultos le dirigían.

- ¿Qué harás con el bastardo?... – preguntó el zorro viéndolo atentamente y ante la cara de confusión del chico se apuro a decir – sabes lo que sucederá en unos meses, el clan Uchiha será asesinado y volveremos a comenzar con el futuro que vivimos.

- ¡Es verdad!... supongo que si tenemos unos meses antes de que eso suceda, podemos lograr algo para cambiarlo… o por lo menos eso espero – dijo Naruto tomando una pose pensativa.

- ¿cómo piensas detener ese acontecimiento?, te recuerdo que eso es lo que llevo al bastardo de tu amigo a convertirse en tu asesino y que la aldea fuese destruida por completo… - dijo Kyuubi seriamente.

- … - Naruto giro su vista hacía él mirándolo igual de serio, para después levantar una de sus cejas y hablar - ¿por qué me dices eso?, después de todo a ti te gustaría que la aldea fuese destruida y no veo como es que puede afectarte ese futuro.

- … en serio, no eres más idita porque no puedes… por si lo olvidaste, yo aun estoy unido a ti, eso hace que mientras tú sigas con vida yo seguiré con vida, pero si tú mueres de igual forma yo morirá… y lograste evitar la muerte sólo por pura suerte, no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder… aun no estoy listo para morir… en cuanto a la destrucción de la aldea, no creas que no me alegraría que sucediera, al contrarío, pero sería mucho más beneficioso para mí que yo lo hiciera y no un sujeto con complejo de conejo. – dijo Kyuubi con irritación en su voz.

- ¿conejo?... ahhh, te refieres a ese tal Pein que se multiplica a cada golpe… bueno, confiare en que esas sean tus razones para ayudarme. – dijo inocentemente Naruto, para comenzar a buscar en sus cajones algo que ponerse – por el momento saldré a Ichiraku a comer un poco de Ramen. – terminó de decir alegremente.

- ¿no pensarás dejarme aquí? – dijo Kyuubi.

- ahora que lo dices… no puedo llevarte conmigo, debido a tu forma cualquiera que te viese en la aldea correría despavorido. – dijo Naruto ante las palabras del zorro.

- … tienes razón, pero no pienso quedarme encerrado en este cuartucho ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de pasear libremente… así que sería mejor que buscarás el modo de llevarme contigo, sino quieres que todos en la aldea "corran despavoridos" – dijo terminantemente el zorro.

- … - ante esas palabras Naruto se quedo callado, para después de varios segundo de observar fijamente al zorro una idea formarse en su cabeza - … tal vez… podría intentar hacer un henge en ti, cambiarte de forma a la de un animal común y corriente, y así te podría llevar conmigo.

- … parece que si piensas niño… está bien puedes intentarlo, pero te advierto no quiero que sea ni rana, ni serpiente, ni mucho menos un perro. – terminó de decir el zorro de manera arrogante, parecía ser que aquellos animales no le agradaban nada.

Naruto lo vio fijamente con una ceja alzada, sin entender por completo aquella actitud, para unos instantes después erguirse firmemente y realizar la posición de manos a realizar el henge, y antes de llevarlo a termino busco la forma más adecuada de poder entregarle al zorro y en solo unos segundos obtuvo su respuesta, para realizar el cambio de apariencia del zorro en sólo un segundo. Un espeso humo gris rodeo a Kyuubi, humo que se disperso después de varios segundos, dejando ver en el lugar a un animal de color naranja, ojos dorados y afilados, con una larga cola un poco esponjada y unas pequeñas orejas sobre su cabeza.

- ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Naruto viendo cómo es que Kyuubi se inspeccionaba.

- mmmm, nada mal chico y me alegra que hayas escogido la forma de un gato, no se diferencia demasiado de un zorro, tengo garras y colmillos… - dijo Kyuubi una vez que hubo terminado de observarse.

- Ahora si puedes acompañarme… pero tendré que cargarte por un tiempo, para que nadie sospeche nada, recuerda que los gatos no son muy dados a seguir a sus amos hasta después de un tiempo… ¿espero que no te moleste? – dijo Naruto tranquilamente, de una forma bastante extraña comenzando a respetar un poco las decisiones del zorro, después de todo en ese momento no se encontraba encerrado en una jaula y aunque no tuviese chakra, fácilmente podría atacarlo con sus garras y colmillos.

- … está bien, solo lo hare con la condición de que no se te ocurra ponerme un nombre tonto frente a los demás. – dijo el zorro, para después ver como Naruto colocaba una playera negra con una espiral naranja en el centro y un pantaloncillo corto de color blanco, sobre su cama y comenzaba a cambiarse después.

Cuando se hubo terminado de vestir Kyuubi se acerco a Naruto y dejo que este lo sostuviera en sus brazos, para después salir de su departamento y dirigirse hacia el puesto de Ramen. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, Naruto se sumergió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos… estaba seguro de que aquel futuro que había vivido podía ser cambiado, él encontraría la manera de hacerlo, no dejaría que su Sasuke se convirtiera en el frio chico que conoció a los doce años y para eso debía de evitar que Itachi se convirtiera en la marioneta de Danzou. Con ayuda de los recuerdos que había obtenido de ambos Uchiha y con la ventaja de saber lo que sucederá tenía la confianza de que lo lograría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 1….**

**Notas: **Como verán he corregido algunas faltas ortográficas, aunque posiblemente se me hayan pasado algunas por lo que si encuentran alguna, les pido de favor que me lo hagan saber y corregirla en cuanto pueda. Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo el fic, cuídense, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

**.**

**.**

"**El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor"**

**Buda**

**.  
**


	2. Cap 2: Conociendonos

**¡EDITADO!**

**Agradecimientos:** _hinabara, neko-aida, noche =), lunna, MooNTiKa, Neko cham, sara, luna y vitalife_. Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews. También agradezco sinceramente a todos aquellos que han leído este Fic, pero no me dejaron review… así como a los que agregaron este fic como uno de sus favoritos y a mi como una de sus autoras favoritas.

**Advertencias:** Slash, Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru… ¡SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS NO LEAS!

**Ubicación temporal:** comienza después del Capítulo 430 del Manga… habrá spoilers, por lo que si no han leído por completo el Manga posiblemente no comprendan varias cosas, pero después de un tiempo los spoilers desaparecerán…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

- blablabla - conversación normal

"_blablabla_" pensamientos

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**cambio de escena

_**/./././././././././**_ Flash Back

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos**

**.**

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde había sido tratado como lo que era… un niño… acurrucado en sus brazos llevaba un gato de tamaño regular, color naranja y ojos dorados, la cola del mismo se movía lentamente como si del péndulo de un reloj se tratara. Mientras caminaba, y a pesar de que aun fuese temprano, ya había personas que estaban caminando en las calles de la aldea y que al momento de encontrarse con él solo reaccionaban de una de dos maneras: o lo veían de aquella manera tan fría que podría helar a cualquiera o en el caso de los que iban acompañados, comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos al tiempo en que se alejaban de él. Fueron por lo menos 5 personas que encontró de la primera forma y grupo de dos de la segunda. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser despreciado de esa forma, después de todo cuando cumplió los once años fue que comenzó a ser tratado de una mejor manera, y eso gracias a Iruka-sensei… de pronto sintió como es que Kyuubi comenzaba a moverse más de lo usual, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él vio la inquietud reflejada en aquellos ojos ahora dorados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Kyuubi pudiese escucharlo, aun a pesar de que no hubiese nadie cerca de ellos.

- grrrr… no entiendo cómo es que puedes soportarlo… – fue lo único que obtuvo de contestación en el mismo nivel de voz que utilizo el rubio, pero mostrando en ella un poco de la molestia que sentía en esos momentos.

Naruto no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras y estaba a punto de preguntarle el significado cuando se dio cuenta de que el puesto de Ramen ya estaba a unos pasos frente a él, por lo que decidió guardar la pregunta para después. Respirando profundamente, avanzó los últimos pasos que le quedaban para poder entrar por fin al puesto. Las campanillas que anunciaban su entrada se escucharon por el lugar, dentro todo era tan igual a como siempre había sido, que por un momento sintió que no había sucedido nada de aquellos sucesos que aun lo perturbaban, pero el 'gato' que llevaba en sus brazos y la obvia diferencia de percepción le hacían notar la realidad… en segundos se hubo sentado en uno de los banquillos que había frente a la barra, viendo cómo es que él en esos momentos era el único cliente que había.

- ¡Buenos Días! – fue el saludo del hombre que estaba detrás de la barra, dándole la espalda preparando ya el Ramen.

- ¡Buenos Días, Oji-chan! – fue la alegre contestación de Naruto, haciendo con eso que el hombre volteara a verlo al reconocer su voz.

- Naruto, que bueno verte por aquí… comenzaba a preocuparme por qué no viniste los últimos dos días. – comentó Teuchi viendo al rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, para después poner su atención en el gato naranja que Naruto sostenía en su regazo – Oh, ¿ese gato es tuyo?

- … ah, si… - comenzó a decir Naruto un poco nervioso, después recordando las anteriores palabra de Teuchi, se le ocurrió algo - … lo encontré frente a la puerta de mi apartamento hace dos días en la mañana, estaba cansado y herido… así que lo estuve cuidando estos dos días para que se recuperara y como él no quiso irse y no parecía tener una casa a la cual regresar, lo adopte. – dijo Naruto mostrando aquella sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba.

- Eso explica porque no te habías cruzado por aquí… te preparare uno de mis platos especiales y algo para tu gato… - dijo Teuchi girándose para comenzar a preparar el plato de Ramen para Naruto – por cierto ¿qué nombre le pusiste?

- … - Kyuubi sólo movió un poco sus orejas de gato, mientras que Naruto lo miraba por un par de segundos, para después con una sonrisa contestar a la pregunta – se llama **Konran** (**1**)… porque eso es lo que representa en mi vida desde el momento en que llegó.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando?… - dijo el hombre riéndose un poco por el significado del nombre del gato.

- Tal vez así sea, pero creo que ese nombre le va muy bien… - contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo cómo es que su 'mascota' comenzaba a ronronear un poco - … por cierto ¿Dónde está Ayumi-niisan? – preguntó el rubio cambiando el tema de conversación.

- Debe de estar por levantarse… anoche se acostó muy tarde realizando algunos deberes de la escuela… - contestó Teuchi, para después de unos segundos dejar frente a Naruto un plato de Ramen con carne y un plato un poco más pequeño con solo carne de cerdo en ella.

- Gracias… - dijo Naruto al ver el plato de carne que Teuchi puso para que Kyuubi comiese un poco, así que acercando el plato hacía la orilla de la barra, dejo que el zorro-gato comiese – Itadakimasu – terminó de decir el rubio al tiempo en que el mismo tomaba entre sus manos el plato con su Ramen.

Si algo identifica a Naruto Uzumaki de cualquier ser vivo que exista en la aldea de Konoha, ese algo era la habilidad de devorar un tazón lleno de Ramen en menos de 3 minutos… lo cual quedó demostrado cuando en menos tiempo hubo vaciado por completo el tazón que tenía enfrente suyo, sin dejar ni una sola gota en el. Naruto agradeció a Teuchi por el delicioso plato de Ramen que le hubo hecho y cuando estuvo a punto de sacar el dinero para pagarle el hombre le dijo que no había necesidad de eso, y que además por los dos días que no lo había visto la comida iba por su cuenta, contado de paso la carne que le había dado Konran (Kyuubi)… fue así que el rubio solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más a que su 'mascota' terminara de comer y después salir del puesto de Ramen.

Cuando se encontraban de nuevo en la calle, Naruto aun cargaba en sus brazos a Kyuubi en forma de gato… apenas habían terminado de comer, el rubio salió rápidamente de Ichiraku evitando así que Teuchi le volviese a preguntar cosas con respecto a su gato Konran, pues si lo hubiese hecho no sabría cómo respondería, ya había sido suficiente con mentirle cuando le explicó el modo en que había encontrado al 'gato'… Ahora se dirigían de vuelta al departamento de Naruto, después de la pequeña conversación que mantuvo con Teuchi había comenzado a pensar que tal vez los únicos que recordaban lo que habían vivido hasta los próximos siete años eran Kyuubi y él mismo, ya que cuando hablaba con el viejo, esté no le hizo mención de nada de lo que habría sucedido antes de que retrocedieran al pasado… y necesitaba un lugar donde no lo molestarían para hablar con Kyuubi más a fondo sobre ese tema. Cuando hubieron entrado al pequeño departamento fue que Naruto le regreso su verdadera apariencia a Kyuubi y comenzaron a hablar.

- Parece que soy el único que recuerda bien lo que sucederá – dijo Naruto un poco serio y preocupado.

- Eso es una ventaja para nosotros. – dijo Kyuubi moviendo un poco sus solas hacía su izquierda. – Así los involucrados en el asesinato del clan Uchiha no sospecharan de nosotros.

- Es difícil sospechar de un niño, pero recuerda quien soy yo… de seguro ese tipo debe de saber que soy tu… Jinchuuriki. – dijo Naruto agregando molestia cuando pronuncio la última palabra.

- …o podríamos aprovechar eso… podríamos unirnos al clan Uchiha y ofrecerles nuestro poder a los líderes… claro que con la condición de que retrasen la rebelión y que no digan a nadie sobre nuestra participación. – dijo Kyuubi mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

- … ¿y cómo piensas que podremos acercarnos a ellos?, no creo que dejen que un niño entre a su lugar de reunión. – dijo Naruto mientras que los recuerdos de Itachi volvían a invadirlo, esta vez mostrándole el lugar donde se reunían los líderes del clan y que se encontraba escondido – Además, según los recuerdos de Itachi, siempre que se reúnen ponen a varios hombres alrededor de la casa para que nadie logre pasar sin invitación… se necesitaría de mucha habilidad para lograr burlar la seguridad. – terminó de decir Naruto.

- … entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es convertirte en el mejor ninja de todo Konoha. – dijo de pronto Kyuubi deteniéndose y mirando fijamente al rubio.

- … estas de broma ¿no? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, pero al ver la seriedad con que lo seguía viendo el zorro, continuó – ¿estás loco?, sólo soy un niño, por Kami, ¡¿no pretenderás que me enfrente a esos hombres sin las habilidades que poseía a los 15 años?. – dijo Naruto alzando la voz.

- … eres peor que cuando estaba dentro de ti… escucha, obviamente no has olvidado cómo es que se hacen los jutsus que has aprendido de tus senseis y es posible que no puedas hacer la mayoría por el nivel de chakra que se necesitan; pero habrá unos que si puedas realizar… puedes tomar como ejemplo el henge que realizaste en mi, pudiste hacerlo sin esfuerzo y se supone que tú no sabías hacerlo a esta edad. – dijo sabiamente el zorro mientras, sentado en sus patas traseras, señalaba al rubio con su patita derecha.

- … ¡INCREIBLE!… – gritó Naruto después de unos segundos, cuando comprendió un poco lo que Kyuubi quería decirle con eso – Entonces sólo debo de averiguar cuales jutsus son los que puedo realizar correctamente. – terminó de decir muy emocionado.

- Así es, pero antes debemos de saber que tanto control tienes sobre tu chakra… para eso vamos a necesitar un lugar donde entrenar libremente. – dijo Kyuubi llamando la atención de Naruto, que había comenzado a brincar alegremente.

- … podríamos utilizar uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, el tamaño es lo suficientemente grande, por lo que será difícil que alguien pueda vernos entrenando. – contestó Naruto después de pensar por unos minutos cual sería el lugar más indicado para entrenar… después de todo debía de ser un lugar espacioso y donde las probabilidades de ser encontrado se redujeran bastante.

- Pues entonces hay que ir allá… tenemos tres días completos para averiguar tú nivel de pelea, porque después será más difícil. – dijo Kyuubi levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del departamento.

- …. ¿Eh?, espera… primero déjame hacerte de nuevo el henge. – dijo Naruto deteniendo rápidamente a Kyuubi, para un segundo después volver a darle la figura del gato Konran. Una vez que Kyuubi se hubo transformado, Naruto lo tomó en brazos y fueron rápidamente hacía los campos de entrenamiento… cuando hubieron llegado a ellos, entraron evitando ser vistos por alguien más y se dirigieron a una de las partes más profundas del bosque, hallando un pequeño claro donde había un lago y un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento.

- Este es un buen lugar… - dijo Kyuubi saltando de los brazos de Naruto y sentándose frente a él. – bien, lo primero que debes hacer es intentar trepar un árbol utilizando solo tus pies… así veremos si puedes tener un cierto control al moldear tu chakra…

Naruto comenzó con lo que le dijo Kyuubi, notando como es que, aunque podía escalar un árbol sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos, le resultaba muy difícil poder controlar la cantidad de chakra que debía de enviar hasta sus pies… cosa que también notó el zorro, por lo que una vez que Naruto hubo estado frente a él, le ordenó volver a trepar otro árbol, el más grande de esa área, hasta que pudiese hacerlo sin esfuerzo. Cuando por fin pudo lograrlo, el atardecer se encontraba muy cerca de llegar por lo que, tanto Naruto como Kyuubi, decidieron regresar al departamento a comer algo, bañarse y descansar.

Al día siguiente, Kyuubi le encomendó caminar sobre el agua; algo que logró perfectamente al tercer intento… para después comenzar con la revisión de los jutsus. Siendo un niño, Naruto no podía controlar demasiado chakra sin que su cuerpo se viese afectado, aun a pesar de que ni el mismo llegó a descubrir el nivel que poseía cuando tenía 15 años… Aquel bajo nivel de chakra le hizo reducir considerablemente sus habilidades; pues cuando antes podía realizar de una sola vez cien clones, ahora sólo podía llamar a diez; el Rasengan podía hacerlo a la perfección, el Oodama no Rasengan lograba hacerlo pero no con la potencia que debía de poseer y en cuanto al Fuuton Rasenshuriken no podía ni pensar en hacerlo sin la consecuencia de debilitarse y cansarse demasiado en su realización; aun así, ese día se lo dedicaron a entrenar para controlar lo más posible el jutsu de clonación de sombras y el Rasengan… logrando con eso que de nueva cuenta Naruto terminara demasiado cansado, llegando a su casa para comer un poco, darse un baño y acostarse a dormir.

El día antes de entrar a la academia, Naruto y Kyuubi; hasta el medio día se dedicaron a seguir entrenando las habilidades y agilidades del rubio, después tomaron un descanso para ir a comer al Ichiraku Ramen, donde el oji azul platico alegremente con Ayumi sobre las clases que ella llevaba en la academia a pesar de que no iba en una escuela ninja, a Naruto le agradaba escucharla hablar sobre sus amigos y la cosas que hacían para divertirse. Cuando hubieron descansado lo suficiente, el rubio y el zorro regresaron al campo de entrenamiento, donde Kyuubi le encomendó a Naruto una última actividad para demostrar cuanto había mejorado en tan poco tiempo, el objetivo buscarlo y atraparlo en el menor tiempo posible, teniendo Kyuubi solo un minuto de ventaja para ocultarse.

Naruto tomó el tiempo y justo cuando el minuto hubo pasado, salió en busca de su 'sensei' entre los arboles del bosque… había captado la tenue presencia del zorro a cierta distancia de él y cuando se acercaba esa había comenzado a moverse, rápidamente Naruto hizo uso de lo que aprendió y escalando un árbol brincó ágilmente hasta otro, así fue como comenzó a perseguir a su peludo compañero. Después de unos minutos de seguir el rastro de Kyuubi, Naruto comenzó a divertirse, aquella actividad de esconderse y buscar, aun a pesar de que se tratara de un entrenamiento, le parecía un juego muy divertido, algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir en su 'otra vida'. Tan concentrado estaba en su diversión que no se dio cuenta de que alguien vigilaba cada salto, aterrizaje y movimiento que hacía, hasta que llegado un momento, esa persona salió de su escondite y tomando a Naruto desprevenido, lo capturó por la parte superior trasera de su playera, y por lo tanto dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Pero que dem…? – comenzó a decir el rubio al sentir que algo lo detenía y girando su vista hacia atrás suyo, pudo ver a un hombre con el uniforme de AMBU… su rostro cubierto casi en su totalidad por excepción de su ojo derecho y el cabello plateado… Naruto inmediatamente lo reconoció como su futuro sensei.

- Pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí… - dijo el peli plateado de manera aburrida – dime niño, ¿qué haces en este campo de entrenamiento y quien te enseñó a moverte de esa forma? – preguntó tranquilamente sin soltar al agarre.

- Sen… podría soltarme, no voy a escapar – dijo Naruto, un poco más y le hubiera llamado sensei, lo que por sus ropas, aun no era.

- … - Kakashi lo soltó dejándolo sobre la misma rama en la que él se sostenía y viéndolo fijamente con su único ojo visible - ¿y bien?

- ¿y bien, que? – respondió con otra pregunta Naruto eludiendo la mirada del mayor, buscando por los alrededores a su 'mascota' – "_Vamos Kyuubi ¿donde estas?, necesito una buena excusa ahora_" – pensó Naruto al no sentir cerca al zorro.

- … ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kakashi acomodándose en la rama y notando la forma en que el rubio eludía su mirada.

- … mmm, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki – respondió el chico regresando su mirada al peli plateado al tiempo en que escuchaba aquel eco de tono burlón en su cabeza, como le sucedía antes – "_Esto es casi como estar encerrado en tu mente… ¿Qué sucede chico, ya no puedes seguir mi rastro?_" - ¿Usted como se llama? – preguntó Naruto más para ganar un poco de tiempo que por otra cosa – "_¿cómo es que puedo escucharte en mi mente?... bueno, dejemos eso para después, sucede que he sido detenido por Kakashi-sensei y me ha visto utilizar mis habilidades ninja…_" – terminó de decir Naruto en su mente.

- Oh, bueno… soy Kakashi Hatake y soy AMBU, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes… Ahora, ¿me dirás quien te ha entrenado para que te muevas de esa forma? – preguntó Kakashi, esta vez mirando más atentamente a Naruto, después de todo ese era el primer encuentro que tenía con el rubio desde que era un bebe.

- mmm, no lo creo… no me creería – respondió Naruto sabiendo que lo dicho era cierto, después de todo había sido Kakashi quien le instruyó a trepar por los árboles y a moverse de esa manera. El mayor solo lo miró por los siguientes segundos, intentando descubrir por su mirada que es lo que intentaba ocultar el menor, sin embargo un ruido debajo de ellos lo hizo girar su vista y encontrarse con un gato de color anaranjado que se había detenido mirándolos. - … ¡Ky-Konran! – dijo Naruto sin ocultar la alegría que le provocaba ver a su 'gato' – te buscaba por todas partes, que bueno que estas bien. – terminó de decir saltando del árbol y tomando en sus brazos a 'Konran'.

- ¿Esa es tu mascota? – preguntó el peli plateado poniéndose a la altura de Naruto y viendo fijamente al 'gato', algo le decía que no era lo que aparentaba.

- ... más bien, diría que es mi compañero. – respondió Naruto sonriendo tenuemente y viendo a Kyuubi – Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlo…mmm… Kakashi-san, tal vez nos veamos después – fueron las palabras de Naruto al tiempo en que comenzaba a alejarse del AMBU. Después de que el rubio desapareciese de la vista del peli plata, esté mostro seriedad en su único ojo visible, sabía quién era ese niño, su nombre y que lo hubiese visto un par de veces en la aldea lo confirmaban, pero también sabía que hasta hace un par de semanas el rubio no tenía plenos conocimientos de las habilidades ninjas por lo que no se explicaba cómo es que las había aprendido tan rápido.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado… - dijo Kakashi al tiempo que realizaba sellos de manos, sin saber que tan ciertas y literales eran esas palabras; e instantes después desaparecía en una nube de humo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Oficina del Hokage**_

Un día tranquilo en una aldea donde prácticamente se respira la paz, debería de ser disfrutado por completo por todas las personas que vivían en aquella aldea; pero pareciera ser que eso no se podía aplicar a él ni a las pocas personas que lo buscaban para tratar asuntos que, aunque fuesen absurdos, tenía la obligación de resolver; aunque no podía decir lo mismo con respecto al tema que en ese momento se encontraba tratando con uno de los líderes del clan más poderoso de toda Konoha.

- Entiendo tus razones, pero también debes de entender las mías Fugaku, no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar una ceremonia solo porque quieres que admire las habilidades de tu hijo mayor, aun siendo que ya las conozco. – dijo un hombre con túnica blanca sentado detrás de un escritorio mirando seriamente al hombre que se encontraba frente suyo.

- Hokage-sama, no quiero que admire sus habilidades, sino que las califique y vea que es lo suficientemente bueno para entrar al equipo AMBU – respondió el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio de pie, de cabello y ojos negros, rostro de facciones duras, su estatura llegando a ser más de 180 cm, vestido con pantalones negros y un chaleco de jounin, en una de las mangas de su uniforme podía observarse un pai pai en blanco y rojo encerrado en una estrella de cuatro picos; que miraba seriamente al Hokage.

- Esta bien Fugaku, te prometo llegar a tiempo para ver cómo es que tu hijo lleva a cabo la misión… - dijo el Hokage, para casi al instante ser interrumpido por la aparición de una nube de humo dentro de su oficina, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

- … uhm, lo siento mucho Hokage-sama… - se disculpo el hombre que había aparecido después de que el humo se hubo dispersado, dejando a su vista que había cometido una imprudencia.

Fugaku Uchiha, al darse cuenta de que ya no podía seguir hablando tranquilamente con el Hokage y tomando en cuenta que esté le había hecho una promesa decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí.

- … ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo firmemente dirigiéndose al Hokage y saliendo de la oficina en segundos, con aquella actitud tan propia de un Uchiha, arrogantemente, y después de un par de segundos fue que el Hokage rompió el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kakashi?, ¿tienes información para mí? – preguntó serenamente.

- Así es Hokage-sama… Hoy mientras me encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento realizando un recorrido, percibí la presencia de un chakra poderoso, por lo que fui en su búsqueda… fue hasta hace unos minutos atrás que encontré que aquella emanación de chakra provenía de un niño… - dijo viendo cómo es que el Hokage se sorprendía claramente por sus palabras.

- ¿a qué niño te refieres? – preguntó el Hokage de manera ansiosa.

- … Naruto Uzumaki… - respondió el AMBU, viendo cómo es que la sorpresa en la cara del Hokage aumentaba mucho más - … pero aún hay más, por lo que pude ver ese niño a aprendido a controlar perfectamente su chakra…

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?, ¿qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó esta vez el Hokage mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hasta Kakashi.

- Porqué lo vi escalando y saltando de un árbol a otro… sin utilizar sus manos… - dijo el peli plateado.

El Tercero esta vez sí que se encontraba enteramente sorprendido, el hecho de enterarse de que Naruto pudiera manejar y moldear su chakra hasta ser capaz de trepar arboles sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos, le hacía preguntarse qué otras cosas podría estar ocultando el rubio… puesto que él mismo estuvo al cuidado del niño desde el momento en que nació hasta que cumplió los cinco años, que fue cuando le consiguió el departamento donde vivía, y el niño nunca había demostrado aptitudes para poder convertirse en ninja… pero ahora con lo que le había dicho el AMBU, algo le decía que detrás de los aprendizajes del chico existía una persona que pudiera estar entrenándolo para poder manejarlo en algún momento, quien fuese capaz de enseñarle a Naruto cosas como manejar su chakra, debía de ser un ninja de gran altura o el líder de un clan.

- Kakashi, te encomendaré una misión de largo plazo… - dijo el Hokage seriamente y mirando a los ojos el AMBU - … debes de vigilar a Naruto, los pasos que dé, los lugares que frecuenta, las personas a las que acude y lo que habla con ellas… absolutamente todo lo que haga… no me agrada tener que llegar a esto, pero creo que es la única manera en que podremos averiguar lo que sucede… - terminó de decir el Hokage, para dirigirse a la ventana que había en la oficina y mirar hacía la aldea.

- Sí, Hokage-sama… yo también creo lo mismo. – dijo por último Kakashi, sabiendo que la misión no era más que una fachada para el Tercero, después de todo estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle al rubio o por lo menos preocupado de que alguien pudiese estar intentando manejarlo.

- Mañana empiezan las clases en la academia y por lo que sé Naruto estará dentro de los nuevos ingresos… no puedo colocarte como su tutor, pues le he asignado a Iruka ese lugar, sin embargo creo que puedo hacer algo… por lo pronto puedes irte, mañana quiero que estés en la ceremonia de ingreso y ahí te daré las demás instrucciones – terminó de decir el Hokage sin dejar de observar la hermosa aldea que se alzaba a su vista, notando como es que el AMBU salía de la oficina del mismo modo en que había entrado.

- Espero que no sea nada malo lo que te este sucediendo, Naruto… - susurró el Hokage y girando hacia su escritorio, sacó del cajón la fotografía de un hombre de cabello rubio - … te prometo que lo protegeré, no permitiré que nada malo le suceda. – terminó de decir viendo la fotografía con la decisión reflejada en su mirada.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Calles de Konoha**_

Naruto caminaba lo más rápido que podía mientras en sus brazos llevaba al pequeño gato anaranjado que en realidad se trataba de su prisionero… hacía ya unos minutos que había salido del campo de entrenamiento, pero aun así no podía sacarse de su cabeza que el AMBU podía estarlo siguiendo para interrogarlo, y aunque no sentía la presencia de él, sabía que podía disminuirla a tal grado de prácticamente hacerla desaparecer, muchas veces le había sucedido aquello durante los entrenamientos, siguió de aquella manera hasta que llegó a un parque, fue ahí que se detuvo y se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles más alejados de la vista de cualquiera, manteniendo a Kyuubi en su regazo.

- ¿Ya te cansaste de correr? – preguntó el 'gato' que tenía en sus brazos de manera aburrida, durante el camino hacía ese lugar no había podido decir nada al rubio, después de todo a esas horas del día había mucha gente transitando las calles, y parecía ser que aquella conexión mental que tuvieron en su momento, hubo desaparecido después del encuentro con el peli plateado, razón por la cual había desistido de sus intentos por decirle a Naruto que no debía de preocuparse de ser seguido y acomodándose en los brazos de su contenedor se puso a dormir por un rato hasta que sintió como es que el rubio se detenía, y viendo cómo es que nadie podía oírlos le había hablado.

- … - Naruto no contestó, estaba muy concentrado vigilando los alrededores buscando a su sensei.

- … no te preocupes, no nos ha seguido para nada… - dijo Kyuubi, para en unos segundos notar los ojos azules molestos, que se fijaban sobre él.

- ¿y no pudiste decírmelo antes? – preguntó el rubio mostrando irritación en su voz.

- En realidad no, no pude… caminabas muy deprisa, además de que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y para terminar no pude comunicarme contigo mentalmente… - contestó el zorro sentándose en una de las piernas del rubio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – No sé como es que pudimos conectar nuestras mentes antes, supongo que es una ventaja de haber estado en tu mente por muchos años; sin embargo parece ser que no podemos controlarlo… - terminó de decir Kyuubi.

- … eso de hablarnos mentalmente, me hizo sentir como cuando estabas atrapado dentro de mí… - comentó de pronto Naruto.

- ... tal vez… tal vez si nos concentramos en ese punto durante estos días de clases, pueda suceder de nuevo y así no tendríamos necesidad de escondernos cuando hablamos… - dijo Kyuubi.

- … Tal vez… - fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio después de las palabras que le dedico el zorro.

Después de esa pequeña conversación el silencio se extendió entre ellos por muchos minutos, un silencio que lejos de ser incomodo les resultaba de lo más acogedor; algo que para ambos era nuevo, después de todo desde el momento en que se conocieron en 'persona', las pocas veces que permanecían juntos era para pelear, ordenar u obedecer… pero ahora todo parecía diferente. No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron de aquella forma, sólo hasta que el grito de una madre llamando a su hijo para volver a casa, los devolvió a la realidad… fue entonces que pudieron ver cómo es que el atardecer de ese día estaba muy cerca, por lo que en mutuo acuerdo se decidieron a volver al departamento.

Salieron de aquel parque y comenzaron a caminar por las, ahora más desoladas, calles de Konoha… Naruto cargando con Kyuubi en sus brazos, tomó una de las calles que le parecía más desolada… en aquellos momentos lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con gente que sólo lo hiciera sentir como basura y que le recordará las razones por las cuales era odiado, aunque de cierta forma ya no se sentía solo, pues la compañía que le daba el zorro le hacía sentirse bien. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó en el momento en que sintió como es que su peludo 'amigo' saltaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a correr hacía una dirección desconocida para él en ese momento… tan pronto como fue capaz de mover su cuerpo se apuró en seguir a Kyuubi, corriendo detrás de él, sólo esperó que no lo obligase a utilizar sus habilidades ninja, ya tenía suficiente con que Kakashi lo hubiese visto… vio como es que el zorro cambiaba de dirección en una esquina, girando hacía la izquierda, así que apresuró más su velocidad y fue así que un par de segundos después de dar vuelta en la misma esquina, se encontró en el suelo con un dolor muy fuerte en el trasero y en su cabeza… sin duda había sido muy mala idea seguir a Kyuubi, pero aun más mala fue la idea se seguir corriendo con semejante velocidad sin tener el cuidado de mirar por donde iba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escuchó que le preguntaron, aquella voz le parecía familiar, pero en ese momento no lograba ubicar de quien se trataba…

- … creo que me abrí la cabeza – contestó después de unos segundos y de que llevase una de sus manos al lugar en su cabeza donde sentía como es que el dolor crecía a momentos, para notar cómo es que un líquido caliente comenzaba a escurrir lentamente por su nuca. - ¡Demonios!, espero que no sea nada grave… - comentó viendo cómo es que su suposición era cierta, al devolver su mano hasta posarla al frente suyo y ver la sangre que había en ella; aun sin girar a ver a la persona que preguntó por su estado y que aun se encontraba frente a él.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡levántate!, te llevaré a mi casa y te curaran esa herida… - dijo la misma voz de antes, llamando por fin la atención del rubio, que al momento en que pudo apreciar el rostro de esa persona, no pudo evitar como es que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro… frente a él y llevando consigo a su pequeño hermano, se encontraba él… Uchiha Itachi… la mirada que le lanzaba en ese momento reflejaba preocupación y confusión; lo primero muy seguramente por la sangre que aun había en su mano y lo segundo muy acertadamente por la forma en que ahora eran observados por Naruto.

- Parece que el golpe le afecto, Aniki. – dijo en niño que iba en la espalda del mayor, al notar cómo es que Naruto no decía nada después de unos segundos.

- … - el rubio al escuchar las palabras dichas por el Uchiha menor pareció reaccionar… la forma en que le había hablado a Itachi, demostrando la admiración que sentía por él y al mismo tiempo el amor que le dedicaba, era algo que no conocía de su amigo… lentamente se fue levantando del suelo, sintiendo como es que se mareaba levemente, teniendo que moverse graciosamente en un intento por no caer al suelo de nuevo. - ¡Lo siento!, pero busco a mi gato que sa… - se disculpo y comenzó a explicar el porqué de haber chocado contra ellos, pero se detuvo al momento en que observó cómo es que detrás de los hermanos Uchiha se encontraba el 'gato' que perseguía, sentado de una manera muy inocente y moviendo la cola en clara muestra de diversión. - … - Naruto sólo pudo ver a Kyuubi claramente molesto, pero no podía acercarse a él sin que hubiese la posibilidad de que cayera al suelo… sentía como es que ese golpe había sido tan fuerte que sentía su cerebro como si lo hubiesen metido dentro de una licuadora en funcionamiento. De pronto sintió como es que era tomado de uno de sus brazos y lo jalaban, dirigiendo su vista a Itachi quien era el que lo había tomado del brazo, supo que intentaba llevarlo consigo para atender la herida en su cabeza - … No es necesario, en verdad… estaré bien, sólo debo esperar a que el piso deje de moverse y después cuando regrese a mi casa me curaré la herida… - dijo el rubio resistiendo, hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitían, el ir con ellos. – "_Estúpido, ¿que no ves que es tu oportunidad de acercarte al clan Uchiha y en especial al asesino?_" – escuchó Naruto la voz del zorro en su cabeza, de nuevo, sonando particularmente irritado… pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, una gran oportunidad se presentaba ante él e ¿intentaba eludirla?

- La herida está en la parte posterior de tú cabeza, no podrás curarte tú solo… además nuestra casa está muy cerca de aquí, no tardaremos demasiado en llegar. – dijo Itachi, que seguía halándolo del brazo, hasta que por fin sintió como es que el rubio dejaba de resistirse y se dejaba guiar por él. Caminaron por un par de minutos hasta que cruzaron la entrada al barrio Uchiha donde saludaron a algunos de los Uchiha mayores… Naruto miro todó con renovada sorpresa, después de todo sólo unas cuantas veces había visitado el barrio cuando Sasuke se hubo marchado, y en ese entonces había muchas de las casas destruidas y por supuesto todo se veía mucho más lúgubre; ver el barrio con la vida fluyendo alegremente en cada uno de los habitantes, fue como si estuviese viviendo dentro de una fantasía pocas veces vista; aunque podía notar cómo es que algunos de los adultos lo veían de la misma manera que los demás aldeanos de Konoha, por lo menos se reservaban los malos comentarios y lo ignoraban en segundos. Estaba tan concentrado en observar a su alrededor que apenas se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de los hermanos Uchiha, sólo hasta que escucho una voz sumamente profunda y seria, regresó su concentración y vista al frente suyo…

- Llegan tarde, ¿Dónde se habían metido? – preguntó él… y Naruto tuvo la impresión de que en realidad solo le hablaba a uno de ellos. – Tengo algo que decirte. – sí, definitivamente sólo le hablaba a uno y el rubio ya tenía una clara sospecha de quién se trataba; de pronto aquel hombre que se encontraba mirando fijamente a Itachi, paso a poner su atención al rubio, mirándolo al principio con un poco de sorpresa y después con lo que parecía ser molestia… Naruto suspiró ante esa mirada, demostrando con eso que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera por las personas. - ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Fugaku Uchiha después de ver cómo es que suspiraba el rubio.

- Se lastimó la cabeza y lo traje para curarle la herida… - respondió Itachi haciéndole notar con esas palabras a su padre, la muestra de sangre que poseía Naruto en su cabeza.

- Esta bien, cúralo y que se vaya… - fueron las rudas palabras de Fugaku, para después entrar a la mansión rápidamente.

- Padre parecía molesto. – comentó Sasuke una vez que su padre hubo desaparecido de la vista de los tres.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará pronto… entremos a la casa y que madre los revise a ambos. – dijo Itachi sonriendo tenuemente a Sasuke.

Naruto nuevamente se vio halado del brazo por Itachi, de pronto recordó al ser que lo había metido en esa situación, giró su vista para buscarlo, después de todo no era un 'gato' común y corriente, así que suponía que lo había seguido hasta ahí… y lo vio sobre la barda que rodeaba la mansión, mirando atentamente la casa que se presentaba ante ellos y por la dirección en la que había desaparecido Fugaku, y como su hubiese notado la mirada de Naruto sobre de él, giró su cabeza lo suficiente hasta poder fijar sus ojos -ahora rojos- en los azules del niño, haciendo que este último tuviese en escalofrió, para después saltar de la barda hacía el jardín y salir corriendo en la misma dirección que el jefe de la familia Uchiha… Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que el zorro estaba planeando, al tiempo en que cruzaba las puertas de la casa y era guiado por Itachi a lo que parecía ser el recibidor de la casa… Una vez ahí Itachi bajo a Sasuke de su espalda y lo colocó suavemente en el suelo, saliendo del salón un par de segundos después.

- Va a buscar a nuestra madre. – dijo Sasuke mirándolo y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- … Él te quiere mucho… - comentó Naruto después de unos instantes, haciendo que el pequeño Sasuke girara a verlo sorprendido - … se nota demasiado, en la forma en que te mira y habla... – terminó de decir el rubio después de darse cuenta de la forma en que le miraba su acompañante.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendiendo claramente a Naruto… después de todo el conocía a un Sasuke completamente diferente al que se le estaba presentando, claro que hubo un tiempo donde vio de lejos al pequeño Uchiha comportarse de ese modo ante otro, pero nunca con él. - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Sasuke con confusión, había notado la sorpresa de Naruto y no sabía el porqué de ello.

- N-No, no pasa nada sólo… - comenzó a decir el rubio con un poco de nerviosismo, pero fue interrumpido por las dos personas que entraban a la habitación donde se encontraban.

- ¡Kami-sama! – exclamo la mujer que acompañaba a Itachi, por lo que Naruto supuso que debía de tratarse de la madre de Sasuke. - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?, ¿Sasuke, cómo es que te lastimaste el pie?, y tú ¿Qué sucedió para que te golpearas la cabeza?... acaso, ¿no me digan que ustedes dos se pelearon? – preguntó la mujer de manera alterada al ver el estado en que ambos niños se encontraban.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó Sasuke sonrojándose un poco por lo avergonzado que se encontraba, de que Mikoto Uchiha hablara de esa forma frente a otro niño.

- ¡Disculpe las molestias! – dijo Naruto educadamente llamando la atención de las otras personas en la habitación, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – No me peleé con su hijo… no sé lo que le haya pasado a él, pero mi herida fue causada por un descuido mío... Uchiha-sama – terminó de decir Naruto evitando decir el nombre de Sasuke y respetando a la mujer llamándola por su apellido… no por nada había averiguado que el clan Uchiha era muy estricto con respecto a la educación de las personas.

- ¡Oh!, pero que lindo eres… y muy amable… - dijo ella sonriendo tenuemente y acercándose a los dos niños, viéndose más relajada – Bueno, ya sé lo que le paso a tu amigo, pero dime ¿a ti que te sucedió Sasuke?

- … bueno, traté de hacer una pirueta en el aire, pero no me salió muy bien… - dijo Sasuke sonrojándose tenuemente ante lo dicho.

- Bien, ¡Hay que curar esas heridas!, Itachi, trae el botiquín – dijo ella a su hijo mayor, y cuando lo hubo visto salir de la habitación se dirigió esta vez al rubio - … ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó amablemente.

- … Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… - dijo suavemente, intuyendo lo que posiblemente sucedería… ya le había pasado antes, cuando alguien le hablaba sin conocerlo se comportaba amable y hasta cariñoso; sin embargo después de decir su nombre es que la mirada de las personas y su comportamiento con él cambiaban drásticamente.

- ¿Dijiste Uzumaki? – preguntó ella mostrando sorpresa en su rostro… ante esa pregunta Naruto sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza, viendo como instantes después la mujer se ponía seria y en su mirada volvía a apreciar el desprecio que había visto muchas veces; y nuevamente el rubio bajo su cabeza suspirando tristemente comenzando a creer que esas miradas nunca desaparecerían de su vida. El silencio se extendió por varios segundos, hasta que Itachi regresó nuevamente a la habitación ahora llevando consigo una caja blanca.

- Yo me encargaré de Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi cuando se puso enfrente de los dos niños, viendo cómo es que su madre tomaba con un poco de brusquedad el botiquín, pero además de eso notando la manera en que había cambiado su actitud frente al rubio.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó tímidamente Naruto, recordaba que no le había dicho nada cuando se encontraron, ni mucho menos mientras caminaban hacía la casa de ellos.

- Te he visto por la aldea muchas veces y he escuchado a la gente hablar de ti. – respondió seriamente Itachi.

- ¡Oh!... – fue lo único capaz de decir Naruto ante la contestación de Itachi, después de todo no tenía nada que decir, sabía lo que se decía de él en la aldea y lo que posiblemente habría escuchado Itachi acerca de él. Nuevamente el silencio se expandió por toda la habitación, esta vez haciendo que los que se encontraban en ella sintiesen la incomodidad invadiendo sus cuerpos poco a poco. Itachi limpiaba la herida de Naruto con una toalla mojada limpia, mientras que Mikoto hacia lo mismo pero con el pie de Sasuke. Naruto sólo pensaba en que una vez que se encontrara a Kyuubi lo golpearía por haberlo metido en aquella difícil situación, su encuentro con los Uchiha, bien lo sabía, había resultado una mierda hasta ese momento, no había platicado lo suficiente con Sasuke, su madre prácticamente lo repudiaba al igual que el jefe de familia e Itachi, bueno, a él parecía no importarle nada de aquella situación. Cuando ambos niños estaban terminando de ser atendidos por los dos mayores, fue que el silencio nuevamente se rompió.

- La próxima vez que vayas corriendo tras tu gato, deberías de fijarte más a tu alrededor o volverá a sucederte lo mismo de hoy… - dijo Itachi colocándole una gasa en la cabeza del rubio, sobre la parte que había sido afectada por su caída.

- Si, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el consejo… - dijo Naruto suavemente, sintiéndose aun incomodo ante aquella situación, pero la incomodidad creció aun más cuando se escucharon las pisadas de alguien acercándose a la habitación, y todos sabían bien de quien se trataba. Fugaku Uchiha entró mostrando su mirada seria ante todos y a su lado en el suelo aparecía de igual forma un gato de color anaranjado y de ojos dorados.

- ¡K-Konran! – exclamó Naruto al ver a su 'mascota' llegar al lado del padre se Sasuke, algo que le preocupo demasiado.

- Si ya han terminado, deberías irte a tu casa… - dijo Fugaku dirigiéndose a Naruto, el cual sólo bajo su mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Es verdad, ya ha comenzado a ocultarse el sol, tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti. – comentó Sasuke sin mala intención, siendo mirado por los otros tres Uchiha, mientras que el rubio se levantaba de su lugar y sin mostrar su mirada a ninguno de ellos camino hasta que tuvo enfrente a Kyuubi.

- Yo no tengo padres… ni hermanos… no hay nadie que me espere en casa… - dijo suavemente Naruto al tiempo en que tomaba al zorro en sus brazos.

- Lo siento no lo sabía… - dijo Sasuke disculpándose.

- Pero debe de haber alguien que te cuide… - empezó a decir Itachi.

- No hay nadie… – dijo bruscamente el rubio interrumpiéndolo – Nadie nunca querría cuidar de mí… - continuó diciendo suavemente, la tristeza y el desprecio comenzando a reflejarse en su voz. - ¡Disculpen las molestias! Les agradezco que me hayan curado… adiós. – terminó de decir sin voltear a mirarlos, para después salir corriendo de la casa con Kyuubi en brazos.

- … Lo que dijo, no puede ser cierto… - comentó de pronto Mikoto, su voz sonando a incredulidad y lastima.

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Itachi llamando la atención de los demás – Desde que vive en su departamento, no ha habido nadie que quiera cuidar de él… prácticamente se la vive todo el día en la calle… ¿Quién querría regresar a una casa donde no hay nadie que te espere? – dijo Itachi seriamente.

- Si sabías que vivía solo, ¿por qué hiciste ese comentario? – preguntó Fugaku repentinamente, frunciendo el seño ante las palabras de su hijo mayor

- Porque ustedes necesitaban saberlo… - fue la simple respuesta de Itachi - ¿Querías hablar conmigo no, padre? – terminó preguntando Itachi, dando por cerrado el tema de Naruto. Ante eso, Fugaku miro fijamente a su hijo, pero segundos después le hizo una seña a Mikoto para que los dejase solos a los tres, al tiempo en que se sentaba frente a sus dos hijos para hablarles.

- Sobre la misión especial de mañana…he decidido… que no iras – dijo seriamente Fugaku, esas palabras hicieron que los hermanos Uchiha miraran sorprendidos a su padre, el cual continuó después de unos segundos - … sé que te había dicho lo importante que era que te enlistaras en el AMBU; sin embargo ha ocurrido algo que no debó ignorar… por el momento es mejor que siguas siendo un jounin…

- Creí que esto era demasiado importante para el clan. – comento Itachi aun sin entender las razones de su padre para haber decidido algo así.

- Ya te lo dije, hay algo que debemos de resolver antes de que te enlistes en el AMBU… ya habrá más misiones más adelante donde tendrás la oportunidad de intentarlo… - dijo el mayor seriamente. - … Además, mañana es la ceremonia de ingreso a la academia de Sasuke, quiero que estés ahí junto conmigo. – fueron las palabras del jefe Uchiha, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirase completamente ilusionado y sobre todo feliz.

- Padre, normalmente sólo se pide la presencia de un familiar en la ceremonia… - comentó de pronto Itachi, intuyendo que había algo más detrás de la decisión de su padre.

- Eso lo sé… pero creo que tu hermano se sentirá mucho mejor si tú también lo acompañas… después hablaremos más a fondo sobre el asunto de tu alistamiento. – terminé de decir Fugaku y levantándose de su lugar salió de la habitación.

- ¿estás feliz? – preguntó Itachi a su hermano, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería escucharlo de la boca de Sasuke.

- Sí – contestó alegremente el menor, demostrando una grande sonrisa.

Itachi también sonrió, no sabía las razones y posiblemente no quisiera saberlas, para que su padre haya decidido por cuenta propia asistir a la ceremonia de ingreso a la academia de Sasuke, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la alegría que demostraba su hermano y la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de su padre.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto**_

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que había salido corriendo de la casa de los Uchiha, ahora se dirigía caminando lentamente por las calles de Konoha hasta su departamento… su rostro llevaba impregnado el rastro de unas lagrimas que no había tenido la oportunidad de detener, sabía que era absurdo sentirse de ese modo sabiendo que en un futuro dejaría de sentirse solo; sin embargo eso no sucedería hasta después de muchos años y vivir en la soledad de nuevo, pues no le agradaba demasiado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su pequeño departamento, la oscuridad ya estaba rodeando el ambiente… entró al oscuro departamento que ahora se presentaba ante él, y entrando a la cocina, prendió la luz de esa habitación… y tomando una silla se sentó en ella dejando sobre la mesa a su 'gato'. Aquel, había sido un día de lo más pesado, primero con el entrenamiento recibido por Kyuubi, después el encuentro con Kakashi, lo que le hizo recordar que debía de mantenerse alerta por si él sospechaba algo, y por último aquel encuentro con los hermanos Uchiha que lo había dejado en aquellas condiciones.

- ¡Hey, Mocoso!, ¿qué no piensas regresarme a mi forma original? – preguntó el zorro sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, el cual lo miró un instante para después deshacer el henge, dándole de nuevo la apariencia del zorro de nueve colas; fue que un nuevo pensamiento invadió la mente del rubio.

- ¿Qué hacías junto con el padre de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente a Kyuubi, que sonrió de manera arrogante y comenzó a explicarle todo.

**/./././././././././**

_Había estado siguiendo a Naruto y los hermanos Uchiha, desde el instante en que comenzaron a caminar, parecía ser que ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia y en parte eso le aliviaba un poco… cuando vio que se detenían frente a la enorme mansión y que un hombre estaba en la entrada, se mantuvo al margen y a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder; sintiéndose extrañamente molesto por la mirada que ese hombre le había dirigido al rubio y sobre todo cuando este ultimo bajo la mirada y suspiraba de manera resignada… no se dio cuenta pero aquella molestia le había hecho cambiar los ojos de ese bello dorado al rojo sangre que portaba como el gran demonio que era. Cuando vio como es que el hombre entraba a la casa, saltó hasta llegar a la cima del muro, donde pudo ver la dirección que tomaba, segundos después seguía esa misma dirección. Lo vio entrar por una de las puertas laterales que había por aquel pasillo, dejando la puerta entreabierta lo suficiente como para que el mismo pudiese pasar… al entrar vio que aquello no era más que un dojo y en el medio dándole la espalda se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha._

_- ¿quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres en mi casa? – lo escuchó preguntar de manera ruda._

_- No necesitas que te diga quién soy… y la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, pues vengo a advertirte… si molestas a Naruto con una palabra, una mirada o una acción… te aseguró que ese mismo día desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra… - dijo de manera amenazante Kyuubi, haciendo con eso que el Uchiha girará hacía él con el Sharingan activado, sin embargo al hacer eso lo único que logró fue que la furia desapareciera de sus sistema sustituyéndola por un claro sentimiento de miedo; porque gracias al Sharingan pudo apreciar la verdadera forma que se ocultaba detrás de la apariencia del 'gato'. _

_- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – preguntó claramente consternado el Uchiha._

_- Eso no te interesa… pero mi advertencia anterior va muy en serio… - dijo Kyuubi sin dejar de sonar amenazadoramente – Puede que él no se sienta todavía capaz de matar a la gente que lo desprecia, pero yo sí..._

_- ¿todavía?, a que se refiere con eso Kyuubi-sama – dijo el moreno mostrando respeto por el demonio, después de todo Kyuubi no era el bijuu más poderoso por nada._

_- … tal vez nos puedas servir de mucho… - dijo el zorro bajando un poco el tono de su voz, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo - … escúchame bien Uchiha, te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo, y me he dado cuenta de los planes que tienes en contra de la aldea – continuó diciendo, viendo cómo es que el Uchiha se tensaba un poco al escuchar las palabras que había dicho, palabras que obviamente eran mentira, pero nadie podía saberlo - … sí, sé que planeas una rebelión y por supuesto también pude enterarme de lo que intentas hacer una vez que tu hijo mayor entre al AMBU… he de admitir que ese parecía ser un muy buen plan, hacer que tu hijo se convierta en el espía de tu clan una vez que tenga libre acceso al AMBU… pero ese plan tiene un gran fallo; por si lo olvidas todos los que se integran a ese escuadrón deben demostrar su completa lealtad a la aldea, ¿crees que tu hijo sería capaz de pasar esa prueba? y si lo hace, ¿en verdad piensas que seguirá siendo fiel al clan?... – sabía que esas últimas palabras no eran del todo mentiras, pero tenía que actuar lo suficiente para hacerle creer que solo eran suposiciones, notó entonces como es que la duda comenzaba a introducirse en la mente de Fugaku - … si quieres que tu hijo siga siendo fiel a ti y tu clan debes de cambiar de planes…_

_- … ¿por qué me dices esto? – preguntó el moreno, y es que no entendía las razones que pudiera tener Kyuubi para decirle los errores que había en su plan._

_- … por que sé que nos servirás de ayuda a Naruto y a mi… veras, el niño ha crecido sólo y con el dolor de ser despreciado por la gente de la aldea… actualmente no tiene el poder ni las agallas suficientes para vengarse de ellos, pero lo he estado entrenando durante un tiempo, pudiendo apreciar el talento que posee en el manejo de su chakra… te digo esto porque, entre más tiempo pasa, el odio que Naruto siente por la aldea se va haciendo más grande y sé que llegará el momento en que no pueda contenerse y será capaz de destruirla. – dijo el zorro mirando de manera arrogante al Uchiha – Yo, te ofrezco el poder de Naruto y el mío para destruir la aldea…_

_- ¿qué pides a cambió? – preguntó el moreno, el que le entregarán un poder como ese no era de a gratis y eso él lo sabía._

_- … que retrases la rebelión… el chico aun no puede controlar por completo mi chakra ni los jutsus necesarios para llevar a cabo dicha rebelión… por lo que lo más conveniente es que sea hecha hasta después de que Naruto se gradué de la academia… en ese lugar aprenderá mucho de las costumbres de los ninjas de la aldea, por lo que se familiarizará y le será mucho más fácil eludirlos y matarlos después… cuando él se gradúe, a menos que cambies de idea, nosotros te ayudaremos en tu conquista por Konoha. – terminó de decir Kyuubi observando cómo es que el Uchiha parecía meditar el trato que le había propuesto, y después de varios segundos fue que obtuvo su respuesta._

_- Está bien, es un trato… - dijo firmemente el moreno._

_- Magnifico… - contestó el Kyuubi comenzando a girar para salir de la habitación - … por cierto, evita que tu hijo entre al AMBU por el momento, cuando Naruto éste por graduarse has que forme parte del escuadrón; por el momento deben de concentrarse en otras cosas… mañana será la ceremonia de ingreso a la academia espero verlo ahí junto con su hijo mayor, ahí les daré las indicaciones necesarias para avanzar correctamente… - terminó de decir para después salir del dojo._

_Segundos después notaba como es que el Uchiha salía detrás de él y se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que él, y así encontrarse con su familia y el rubio._

**/./././././././././**

Naruto más que sorprendido, estaba conmocionado por lo que el zorro le había contado sobre la plática que mantuvo con el líder de la familia Uchiha.

- ¿E-e-estás loco?, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle semejantes palabras?, ahora esperará que realmente le ayudemos en su rebelión y además de que tendré que aparentar que odio a la gente de Konoha cuando este frente a él… - dijo Naruto de manera nerviosa.

- vamos, no te será difícil aparentar, sólo tienes que recordar el modo en que has vivido sólo durante tus primeros años y externar los sentimientos… además tenemos cuatro años para hacer que cambie de opinión con respecto al ataque a la aldea… - explicó Kyuubi al rubio notando como es que poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse - … aun a pesar de que se ha evitado que el hermano del Uchiha-bastardo entre al AMBU, no debemos descartar que intenten hacer algo en contra del clan, puede que aun tengan ninjas vigilando los movimientos de los líderes… y eso es lo que quiero tratar con ellos mañana, debemos de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles a partir de ahora...

- Entiendo… espero que todo salga bien. – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por los dos, después de ello cenaron rápidamente se ducharon y acostaron en la cama a dormir… después de todo tenían unos días más para resolver varías de las dudas que aun rondaban por sus cabezas, preguntas que habían nacido por las situaciones a las que se vieron sometidos en ese día, que a pesar del modo en que lo había pensado el rubio minutos antes, no había sido tan terrible, pues se tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar un poco el futuro que habían vivido… ahora solo esperaban que esos actos no afectasen en otra cosa a ellos mismos y a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 2…**

**Notas: **Otro capítulo editado, espero que sean pacientes, porque lo estoy haciendo lo más rápido que puedo pero al mismo tiempo cuidando de no dejar demasiados errores dentro de cada capítulo… Por cierto, a lo mejor no se dieron cuenta, pero también he decidido cambiar la frase final de la primera parte del Fanfic, cuando leí la actual supe que tenía que ponerla aquí pues me parecía que ciertamente se adaptaba a Sasuke o ¿ustedes que creen?... Por lo pronto les agradezco a todos que sigan leyendo mi fic, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos.

**1. **Según encontré, significa **caos, desorden**…

**.**

**"El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor"**

**Buda**

**.**


	3. Cap 3: Amistad y entrenamiento

**.**

**¡EDITADO!**

**.**

**Agradecimientos:** Marizu, anateresa, CONEJITAROSA15, sor, Hikari Takahashi, sapphir13, nahisaki2, MooNKiTa, Kuraujia Bikkonohito, clark, Neko cham, sara, ya0ii, NatitaYouchi, vitalife. A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Advertencias:** Slash, Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru… ¡SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS NO LEAS!

**Notas:** Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este tercer capítulo… Antes de comenzar me gustaría explicar un poco algo… no lo había pensado pero me lo hicieron notar hace poco… como ustedes habrán leído en el primer capítulo la explicación que da Kyuubi a Naruto con respecto a la forma en que fueron devueltos al pasado, dijo que había sido una combinación de los ataques de Naru y Sasu, junto con el Magekyou Sharingan… bueno, lo explique de esa forma pues hasta el día de hoy no se conoce aun el tipo de poder ni el alcance que posee el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke, y como sabrán hasta ahora cada Mangekyou Sharingan que han aparecido en el manga y en la serie, tienen diversas formas en los ojos y por supuesto diferentes poderes… por eso puse que el doujutsu de Sasuke fue en parte causante del regreso a sus vidas de siete años… pero la explicación completa llegará en los últimos capítulos… no se imaginan la sorpresa que les tengo… ¡Muy bien ahora sí disfruten del capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

- blablabla - conversación normal

"_blablabla_" pensamientos

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**cambio de escena

_**/./././././././././**_ Flash Back

.

.

**Capitulo 3: Amistad y entrenamiento**

**.**

Un nuevo día nacía en la aldea de Konoha, el resplandeciente sol ya asomaba en el lado Este de la villa diciendo a la mayoría de los habitantes que la hora de levantarse había llegado, pero aquel día que para muchos podría considerarse como normal para muchos otros era especial, pues era aquel día donde muchos niños comenzarían con su asistencia a la academia ninja. En muchos de los hogares los padres se levantaban con lentitud, mientras que sus hijos ya corrían por la casa apresurándolos, en otros la situación era todo lo contrario… pero había una 'casa' en particular donde podía respirarse un sentimiento distinto al de la emoción o la pereza, claramente podía sentirse el enorme nerviosismo que invadía al niño que vivía en aquel humilde hogar.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules llevaba despierto por mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro, a pesar de que la noche pasada había llegado a su cama con un enorme cansancio y de que hubiese caído dormido en unos pocos minutos, había despertado desde las seis de la mañana, cuando el día se encontraba todavía frío y lleno de oscuridad… claro que intentó dormir de nuevo, sin embargo el sueño parecía haberse marchado dejando una extraña sensación en el estomago, cuando hubiesen pasado más de 15 minutos intentando dormir, el rubio terminó por rendirse y levantándose de su cama comenzó a prepararse para el primer día de clases en la academia ninja. Teniendo más de una hora para prepararse adecuadamente, se tomó su tiempo para en esa ocasión preparar algo relativamente decente para desayunar, mientras esperaba que Kyuubi despertará en un poco más de tiempo; desafortunadamente con los ingredientes que tenía en su casa, sin contar lo que ya había caducado hacía bastante tiempo, apenas pudo preparar sopa de miso suficiente para Kyuubi y para él.

Regresando a su habitación para cambiarse su pijama por la ropa que usaría ese día, aprovechó para despertar al zorro que se encontraba acurrucado en su cama mientras sus colas hacían de almohada y sabanas; al verlo de aquella forma, durmiendo tan apaciblemente, se preguntó por primera vez las razones que lo llevaron a atacar la aldea aquel diez de octubre, para él en esos momentos ya era más que obvio que el zorro no representaba el enorme peligro que supuestamente era para la aldea, después de todo lo estaba ayudando a cambiar el futuro de Konoha y de los Uchiha, y aunque Kyuubi le hubiese dado un 'razón' para hacerlo no había llegado a convencerlo de verdad a él… y eso que él era muy inocente la mayor parte del tiempo… suspirando, se acercó al zorro y lo llamó durante varios segundos, haciendo que él despertara y lo viese un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta de la hora que era… las 6:50 de la mañana…

- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? – preguntó el zorro mientras estiraba su cuerpo sobre la cama, tratando de despertase por completo.

- Créeme que no fue porque quisiera… vamos, he preparado sopa de miso y alcanza para que comas. – dijo el rubio, para instantes después salir de la habitación seguido de Kyuubi.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, el rubio sirvió rápidamente un plato para él y otro para el zorro, ambos comieron en silencio y con calma, por lo que terminaron de desayunar media hora después… siendo que aun tenían bastante tiempo para llegar a la ceremonia, Naruto transformó a Kyuubi en Konran y salió de su departamento con rumbo hacía la academia con el gato naranja en brazos… en el camino pudo observar como es que varios niños, unos años más grandes que él, se dirigían hacía el mismo lugar que él… Apresurándose un poco más para llegar a la academia, logrando alcanzar su objetivo cinco minutos antes del inicio a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Pudo observar como es que la mayoría de los que consideraría sus compañeros gennin en cuatro años más ya se encontraban en ese lugar al lado de sus padres, algunos con la clara emoción reflejada en sus rostros y otros, como en el caso de su perezoso amigo Shikamaru, se mantenían a la expectativa y un poco alejados del bullicio… el verlos a todos ellos con la apariencia nuevamente de unos niños, hizo sentir a Naruto nostálgico mostrándolo casi en su rostro, sin embargo al instante recupero nuevamente aquella sonrisa que siempre utilizaba cuando quería ocultar sus sentimientos de tristeza, en poco tiempo apareció frente a ellos el tercer Hokage haciendo que los 36 niños de nuevo ingreso se formasen ordenadamente y que los padres se colocasen separados de ellos.

- Les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes, hoy en su primer día de clases en la academia ninja me corresponde decirles algunas palabras… - comenzó a decir el Hokage, que en ese momento se encontraba al frente de todos ellos – Convertirse en Shinobis ha sido una elección que han tomado libremente, pero deben saber que ser un Shinobi no es sólo agilidad, habilidad y poder… no, ser Shinobi implica respeto, trabajo en equipo y por supuesto amor… amor por su aldea, por las personas que viven en ella y por los amigos que la aman del mismo modo… - el tercero continuó hablando por varios minutos más dando su discurso. Cuando terminó de hablar todos los presentes le aplaudieron y comenzaron a dispersarse… los niños iban al lado de sus padres, mientras los que serían sensei de los nuevos alumnos entraron al edificio.

Naruto mientras tanto veía como es que todos comenzaban a moverse alrededor suyo, en todo el discurso del Hokage no soltó ni un segundo a Kyuubi de sus brazos escuchando cada una de las palabras de Sarutobi… Naruto recordaba cómo es que la primera vez que había estado en ese discurso, aquellas palabras no le habían afectado en mucho, pero ahora que volvía a escucharlas era como si de pronto entendiese a lo que se refería… observando a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta de la forma en que todos aquellos niños que serían sus compañeros, se despedían de sus padres recibiendo claramente algunos gestos de cariño… fue entonces que en su recorrido visual, se topo con la agrupación de personas que hacían los tres Uchiha junto con el Hokage y su escolta, los miró durante unos segundos para después sentir como es que Kyuubi saltaba de sus brazos y, como el día anterior, corría en dirección de los Uchiha, siguiéndolo llegó al frente de todos ellos interrumpiendo su conversación.

- Lo siento… Konran siempre hace lo mismo… - dijo Naruto al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente a su 'gato' en brazos.

- Naruto ¿Qué te sucedió en la cabeza? – preguntó Sarutobi preocupadamente después de darse cuenta de la gasa que aun llevaba en su cabeza Naruto.

- Una mala caída… ayer por la tarde Naruto-kun se estrelló conmigo y con Sasuke mientras giraba en una esquina y él terminó golpeándose su cabeza en el suelo. – explicó Itachi, llamando la atención del Hokage que lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos.

- No sabía que tuviesen contacto con Naruto, ¿Llevan mucho tiempo tratándolo? – preguntó el tercero de forma casual.

- No, ayer fue el primer día – respondió el hermano mayor sonriendo tenuemente.

- Uzumaki-kun, ¿también entraras a la academia? – preguntó respetuosamente el pequeño Uchiha al rubio, viéndolo con cierta curiosidad.

- Sí, he esperado mucho a que llegará este día… - exclamó alegremente Naruto, mostrando la verdad de sus palabras en la forma en que brillaban sus ojos, sin notar el pequeño sonrojo que nacía en las mejillas de Sasuke.

- Será mejor que entren a la academia, las clases están a punto de comenzar. – dijo el Hokage llamando la atención de los dos niños haciéndoles notar como es que la mayoría de los nuevos alumnos habían ingresado ya al edificio, Sasuke se despidió de su padre con una inclinación y de su hermano con un abrazo, mientras Naruto, un poco alejado, veía la escena con seriedad… cuando vio que el pequeño Uchiha había terminado, el rubio hizo una inclinación dirigida hacia todos y cuando procedía a entrar a la academia, nuevamente 'Konran' se libraba de su abrazo pero en esta ocasión corriendo hacía las calles de Konoha, ante lo cual Naruto hizo el ademán de seguirlo, sin embargo fue detenido…

- Si no entras ahora habrás desperdiciado mucho tiempo de espera… - dijo un peli plateado que sostenía al rubio de la parte superior trasera de su playera, sosteniéndolo en el aire para que le fuese más difícil escapar. - … deja que se marche ahora, podrás buscarlo más adelante… - terminó de decir, ante lo cual Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir a esas palabras, puesto que Kakashi ya había comenzado a caminar al interior del edificio con Sasuke caminando al lado suyo… para el rubio eso fue realmente extraño, era la segunda vez que su sensei lo tomaba desprevenido y lograba detenerlo de esa forma, lo cual le aseguraba más que nada el porque es que Kakashi era un jounnin de elite… y fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de algo, el día anterior había visto al peli plateado vestir con el traje AMBU, sin embargo en ese momento utilizaba el clásico uniforme que siempre utilizaba cuando lo conoció a los doce años y se pregunto el porqué del cambio de vestimenta.

- mmm… Kakashi-san, ¿por qué está usando esa ropa? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad cuando Kakashi lo puso de nuevo en el piso y comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos de la academia

- Pues eso… es una sorpresa… - dijo el peli plateado mostrando en su ojo como es que sonreía tenuemente.

Naruto no habló de nuevo y siguió caminando al lado de Sasuke, el cual había visto y escuchado como conversaban no dijo nada preguntándose de donde se conocían; siguió a Kakashi, logrando alcanzar su objetivo en poco tiempo… cuando ambos niños entraron al salón se encontraron con la presencia de no solo los alumnos, sino que al frente de todos se encontraba el que sería su sensei en todos los años que estarían ahí…

- Disculpa la tardanza Iruka-sensei… - se disculpó Kakashi felizmente.

- Me sorprende tú puntualidad Kakashi-san… - exclamó Iruka un poco divertido al ver la cara que ponía el peli plateado después de escuchar sus palabras…

- … ahhh, he traído a dos alumnos… - suspiró Kakashi y habló resignado, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se adelantarán para quedar a la vista del otro sensei.

- … tomen asiento… - fueron las únicas palabras que Iruka les dirigió a los niños pero enfocando en el rubio una mirada gélida y despreciativa, de la cual no sólo Naruto se había dado cuenta… los niños caminaron hasta una de las butacas que había en la parte de atrás del salón y donde justamente quedaban los dos lugares de ellos libres y juntos.

- Ten cuidado con esas miradas… - comentó en voz baja Kakashi a Iruka, logrando con eso que el otro enfocara sus ojos en el peli plateado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó mirándolo con un poco de confusión.

- … puede que él no haga nada por aminorarlas, pero Naruto no es el niño indefenso que todos creen y por supuesto que ya no está solo… - fueron las palabras que le dirigió seriamente el peli plateado a Iruka, para seguidamente salir del salón de clases tan calmadamente como si nunca hubiese hablado, dejando detrás suyo a un muy sorprendido y mucho más confuso sensei.

Iruka giró su vista hacía los niños que ahora se hallaban sentados en aquella butaca al lado de la ventana y que se encontraba en la parte trasera del salón de clases, su mirada estuvo fija por unos segundos en ellos, en el modo en que se comportaban y se miraban cada vez que intercambiaban palabras… él los conocía a ambos, en realidad todos en la aldea de Konoha sabían de ellos, claro que de un modo muy distinto… de Sasuke Uchiha se hablaba como el futuro genio de la familia, que siendo aun joven y perseverante llegaría a superar en demasía a Itachi Uchiha, además de que el ser uno de los herederos directos del clan lo convertía -a los ojos de cualquiera- como una promesa ninja de primera… de Naruto Uzumaki, de él sabía que era el contenedor del demonio que atacó su amada aldea casi ocho años atrás y también sabía que todos en la aldea lo odiaban por eso, él incluido… y fue por eso que la confusión en él aumento después de ver cómo es que ambos niños hablaban de manera alegre, pues siendo Sasuke un Uchiha debió de haber sido puesto al tanto de la clase de persona que era Naruto o por lo menos de ser advertido de no acercarse a él.

- … - Sasuke estaba atento a la forma tan ansiosa en que Naruto miraba fuera de la ventana, por un momento dudó a que se debía, pero después recordó cómo es que el gato del rubio había salido corriendo y que Naruto no había podido seguirlo - … De seguro estará bien…

- ¿eh? – fue la forma en que Naruto le respondió al pequeño Uchiha… había estado tan concentrado en poder captar un poco la presencia de Kyuubi que apenas y había escuchado las palabra de su amigo.

- Tu gato, debe de estar bien… No es la primera vez que escapa y de seguro no lo fue cuando nos encontramos ayer… - dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro intentando con eso que el rubio dejase de preocuparse demasiado.

- … oh, estoy seguro de que Konran está bien, lo que me preocupa es que pueda hacer algo que dañe a alguien… claro que, ¿qué gato no hace travesuras en realidad? - dijo Naruto sonriendo de verdad y acomodándose en su lugar cruzó los brazos sobre la superficie de la banca y recargó su cabeza en ellos, aun sin dejar de ver a Sasuke ni abandonar la sonrisa. - … ¿tienes mascotas?

- … No, padre dice que debó enfocarme en mis entrenamientos si quiero llegar a ser tan bueno como mi hermano… - dijo Sasuke seriamente bajando un poco la mirada.

- mmm… bueno, si algo he aprendido desde hace un tiempo, es que… no importa cuánto de poderoso se sea, siempre llegará alguien más fuerte, hábil e inteligente… - comenzó a decir Naruto recordando todas las batallas que había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida… y en especial la última - … pero sé que tú te convertirás en el ninja más poderoso de Konoha, estoy seguro de eso… - terminó de decir irguiéndose, borrando la melancolía que de seguro había surgido en sus ojos y nuevamente mostrándole una enorme sonrisa sincera.

- … - Sasuke solo lo miro sorprendido, pues el rubio hasta ese momento era el único que le había dicho semejantes palabras que demostraban su confianza en él, aun a pesar de que ellos apenas se conocían.

- ¡Muy bien!, todos pongan atención… - comenzó a hablar el sensei en voz alta, logrando de ese modo que todos le pusiesen la atención debida - … Mi nombre es Iruka Umino y seré su tutor durante los siguientes años hasta que logren graduarse de la academia como gennins, en el transcurso ustedes prenderán el código ninja, los jutsus básicos y por supuesto el manejo de Kunai y Shuriken… pero por el momento comenzaremos con la teoría… - explicó Iruka interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos niños y comenzando a explicar algunas cosas más.

Las clases comenzaron, los futuros ninjas de Konoha prestaron atención a las palabras que decía su sensei o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos… de alguna forma para Naruto prestar atención a algo aun se le hacía dificultoso, pero aun así en ese momento su falta de atención se debía a la preocupación que aun sentía por la nula presencia de Kyuubi en ese momento… sabía, después de lo que le había dicho la noche pasada el zorro, que tenía que hablar más a fondo con el padre de Sasuke y que posiblemente eso le llevaría un tiempo, pero el hecho de no saber qué clase de cosas estaría diciéndole al líder del clan Uchiha lo ponía sumamente preocupado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Calles de Konoha.**_

Después de librarse del abrazo de Naruto, había estado recorriendo un poco por los alrededores de la academia hasta que por fin después de unos minutos logró divisarlos; Fugaku Uchiha iba acompañado de su hijo mayor, ambos abandonaban el edificio de la academia ninja y claramente se dirigían hacia el barrio Uchiha… los siguió durante unos minutos, procurando ocultar muy bien su presencia y no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto, hasta que en un momento estuvieron caminando por una calle solitaria; así que asegurándose de que no había nadie más que pudiese escucharlos o estuviese siguiendo a los Uchiha, fue entonces que se adelanto algunos metros y apareció frente a ellos, logrando con eso que la caminata de ambos morenos se detuviera por completo. Fugaku lo miraba con la misma cara de siempre, pero en sus ojos podía verse un pequeño rastro de respeto; mientras que Itachi enfocaba su mirada en su padre ya que no entendía porque se detenía frente a la que, a sus ojos era la mascota de Naruto.

- Fugaku… - comenzó a hablar Kyuubi sorprendiendo un poco a Itachi por la forma en que le hablaba a su padre… tan irrespetuosamente…– debes hablar con los miembros de tu clan… y explicarles la situación en la que te encuentras actualmente, puedes decirles de mi y por supuesto del trato que te he ofrecido… - comenzó a explicarle haciendo con eso que Itachi se sintiera intrigado - … pero debes de tener cuidado, habrá algunos ninjas vigilando tus movimientos y los de tu familia, intentaran descubrir cualquier cosa que pudiese poner en evidencia tu plan…

- Si es así, entonces deberíamos de actuar cuanto antes… - comentó Fugaku después de escuchar la advertencia que le dio el zorro.

- No, si intentas algo serás descubierto antes de lograrlo… lo que debes hacer es aparentar; convive con tu familia, con tus hijos y no hagas reuniones con tu consejo o por lo menos no tan seguido… entre más actúes como un hombre feliz con tu familia y parezcas menos molesto con la aldea dejarán de observarte de a poco… - continuo diciendo Kyuubi haciendo una pausa y observando a Itachi seriamente – … tu hijo menor se debe de convertir en el mejor amigo de Naruto, así ambos tendremos una excusa para visitar tu casa y por supuesto para entrenar a tu hijo…

- ¿A qué te refieres?, mi Otōto puede ser entrenado por mi… además ¿cómo podrías entrenarlo si eres un gato? – pregunto Itachi molesto.

- … debes de explicarle a tú hijo un poco de mi… porque la próxima vez que él me hable de esa forma no me contendré de hacerle pagar… - dijo Kyuubi mostrando aquella mirada roja que demostraba su verdadera forma - … y me encargaré del entrenamiento de Sasuke, él será una parte muy importante para lo que vendrá.

- Es sólo un niño y no tiene habilidades ninjas tan eficientes como las de Itachi… ¿por qué lo escoges a él? – dijo seriamente Fugaku sin entender las acciones del zorro.

- … a comparación de ti, yo veo en tu hijo menor, las más grandes habilidades ninjas que jamás serán conocidas… y por supuesto, estoy completamente seguro de que será capaz de convertirse en el poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan… lo entrenaré y se convertirá en el compañero de pelea de Naruto; te aseguro que después de unos meses estarás gratamente satisfecho con los resultados de mi entrenamiento y en un par de años podremos llevar a cabo lo planeado… mientras tanto has todo lo que te dije al pie de la letra, sino lo haces el trato terminará, recuerda que tengo formas de enterarme de que lo hagas. – dijo Kyuubi, para después alejarse corriendo por las calles de Konoha, yendo en dirección de la academia, regresando al lado de Naruto…

- … ¿Qué fue todo esto, padre? – preguntó seriamente Itachi después de que Kyuubi hubiese desaparecido de su rango de visión.

- Regresemos a casa, allá te explicaré todo… - dijo Fugaku de la misma forma y comenzando a caminar hacia su mansión en el barrio Uchiha.

Itachi lo siguió un par de segundos después, sabía que aunque insistiera su padre no le diría nada en ese momento… de alguna forma la conversación que había tenido con 'el gato' de Naruto le hacía pensar que tenía una relación con la decisión que había tomado su padre el día anterior de abandonar sus intentos de entrar al AMBU; pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir que algo bueno saldría de todo eso, después de escuchar las palabras que había dicho 'Konran' sobre las habilidades de Sasuke y su futuro como un gran ninja… después de todo seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Sasuke y aunque en los últimos meses la atención que le brindaba era muy escasa, era necesario para él seguir las ordenes de su padre y de los miembros del consejo Uchiha… sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la imagen de su Otōto en el momento en que Naruto le dirigió aquellas palabras llenas de felicidad antes de entrar a la academia, a comparación de los demás él si se había dado cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que adorno las mejillas de Sasuke cuando vio la felicidad del rubio; y aunque eso le preocupo mucho en un principio ahora solo podía pensar en las diversas formas en que podría entretenerse con aquella situación…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Academia ninja.**_

Las primeras horas de clases ya habían terminado dando paso a la hora del descanso… la mayoría de los niños habían decidido quedarse dentro del salón de clases a comer los almuerzos que sus madres les habían hecho. Naruto en cambio, salió del salón lo más rápidamente posible al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kyuubi fuera del edificio, sin siquiera decir algo a Sasuke que lo vio marcharse y se quedo confundido por su actitud.

En unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba en el patio de la escuela buscando entre los árboles y los arbustos a su 'gato', al cual encontró en una de las partes más alejadas y escondidas del patio, acurrucado de tal manera que parecía estar durmiendo… ante esa visión Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado y como un pequeño desahogo se acerco al 'gato' y con una de sus manos cubrió el rostro de tal manera que tapara por completo la boca y la nariz, evitando así que pudiese respirar libremente por un tiempo, hasta que Kyuubi despertó repentinamente y respirando agitado ante la divertida mirada de Naruto… ¿una pequeña broma no hacía mal a nadie, no?...

- Estúpido, ¿pretendes matarme? – dijo un my molesto Kyuubi.

- jejeje, te lo mereces por irte de ese modo… - respondió Naruto al zorro.

- Maldito mocoso, todavía de que te estoy ayudando a cambiar las cosas, me pagas de este modo… - dijo Kyuubi aun muy irritado.

- ¿Ayudando?, ¿has hecho algo después de irte? – preguntó curiosamente Naruto, acomodándose de tal forma en el suelo que quedaba sentado de forma india ante Kyuubi.

- … ¿Te gustaría saberlo, cierto?, pero ahora me rehusó a decírtelo… - contestó infantilmente el 'gato' que se sentó dándole la espalda a Naruto, con su cola moviéndose de derecha a izquierda.

- Oh vamos, si me dices entonces… yo… yo te conseguiré aquella carne que te dio Teuchi-san; y así la comerás por toda una semana… - dijo Naruto, para ver como en tan solo un segundo 'Konran' giraba sobre si viéndolo con los ojos brillantes.

- Es un trato chiquillo… empiezas hoy… - dijo Kyuubi para después comenzar a explicar al rubio todo lo que ocurrió en la conversación que sostuvo con el padre y el hermano de Sasuke… - como verás ahora lo único que tenemos que esperar es a que hagan lo que les dije… - continuó después de terminar de explicarle, Naruto estaba a punto de responderle cuando la voz de alguien más… de alguien que él conocía… lo interrumpió.

- Así que tu gato habla – tanto Naruto como Kyuubi giraron rápidamente para ver claramente a Sasuke Uchiha de pie a espaldas del rubio y viendo atentamente al 'gato' anaranjado.

- ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿e-e-escuchaste a K-Konran? – preguntó nerviosamente Naruto al tiempo en que se aseguraba que nadie más estuviese cerca.

- … te he buscado desde que saliste del salón… - dijo el moreno notando el nerviosismo del rubio pero no entendiendo el porqué – Entonces tú gato habla, hacia mucho que no veía uno… - comentó después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Así que conoces más gatos que hablan? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, olvidando por un momento su temor por que Sasuke hubiese escuchado algo sobre sus planes con Fugaku.

- Si, padre me llevo un día a la ciudad de los gatos ninja… ¿tú eres de ahí? – contestó y preguntó de manera inocente Sasuke, que veía fijamente al 'gato' anaranjado.

- No, yo no conozco esa ciudad… pero he escuchado hablar de ella. – dijo Kyuubi sin demostrar nada más que seriedad en su rostro gatuno.

- ehm, Sasuke tal vez te parezca extraño pero ¿podrías guardar en secreto que Konran habla? – preguntó Naruto mirando al moreno con ruego.

- ¿porqué no quieres que se sepa? – preguntó Sasuke a cambio, queriendo saber las razones por las que su compañero actuaba de esa manera.

- Lo que sucede es que yo he estado entrenando a Naruto en los artes ninjas desde hace poco y queremos que sea una sorpresa hasta el día de la graduación… - explicó serenamente el 'gato', o mejor dicho mintió descaradamente.

- ¿Entrenar? – preguntó suavemente Sasuke más para sí mismo que para Naruto o Kyuubi.

- ¿y, me guardaras este secreto? – preguntó Naruto viéndolo aun con sus ojos de borreguito.

- … lo haré… pero, a cambio quiero entrenar contigo… - dijo Sasuke haciendo que el suspiro de alivio que Naruto daría muriera casi al instante, pues sabía que si Sasuke entrenaba con él, en primer lugar se distraería demasiado observándolo y en segundo lugar no podría practicar para mejorar su Rasengan y sus demás técnicas… claro que se alegraba de tener a Sasuke cerca, como no iba a estarlo siendo que estaba enamorado de él, pero esa era justamente la razón por la que no se sentía completamente cómodo.

- Es un trato… - contestó Kyuubi sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto, el cual después de comprender esas palabras no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar resignado - … empezaras tú entrenamiento esta misma tarde, Naruto será el que te muestre lo que ya sabe y por supuesto veremos que tan rápido eres para prender las cosas. – terminó de decir 'Konran' seriamente.

- … - sin embargo Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reclamar por eso, pues el sonido de algo que se escuchaba como un gruñido se hizo presente, un sonido que, se dio cuenta, provenía del estomago de tanto el rubio como del 'gato'… lo que le hizo recordar las verdaderas razones que lo habían llevado a perseguir a Naruto fuera del salón y buscarlo en ese tiempo, girando su vista hacía su mano izquierda vio como es que aun llevaba sostenida la bolsas de papel donde se encontraba el almuerzo que le había entregado su madre temprano en la mañana, un almuerzo que para el punto de vista de él era demasiado, nuevamente giró su vista dirigiéndola hacia Naruto notando el pequeño sonrojo que había en su rostro producto de la posible vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

- ehm… ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?, madre me preparo demasiado y pues… no sé… ¿quieres un poco? – dijo un poco nervioso después de unos instantes.

- b-bueno, ¿estás seguro? – habló del mismo modo Naruto.

- yo iré a buscar algo en alguna carnicería… aunque recuerda que me debes una semana de esa deliciosa carne Naruto… - dijo 'Koonran' a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba de los niños, sin mostrarles la sonrisa divertida que adornaba su rostro gatuno.

- ¿y bien?, ¿qué me dices? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

- Está bien. – contestó Naruto después de unos segundos sonriendo enormemente, después de todo muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar al lado de Sasuke sin que una discusión o golpe estuviese de por medio.

Ambos, en mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que el mejor lugar que había para comer el almuerzo era ese mismo, lejos de las miradas de cualquiera y con la privacidad suficiente para hablar sin ser escuchados… así pasaron el tiempo que restaba del descanso, comiendo lo que la madre de Sasuke había hecho y de vez en cuando hablando de algunas cosas… claro que casi siempre que Sasuke se dirigía a Naruto le llamaba por su apellido, así que cuando lo llamó por quinta o sexta vez de esa forma, fue el propio Naruto el que le pidió que lo llamase por su nombre y sin necesidad de usar cualquier otro honorifico; a lo que Sasuke respondió que lo haría si recibía lo mismo a cambio.

Cuando regresaron al salón de clases nuevamente, ambos niños portaban cada uno en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa muestra de indudable verdad para ellos en ese momento… para ambos el otro era el primer amigo que hacían en la academia y lo que era más importante de la vida… por supuesto que uno de ellos tenía mucho más claro que aquella amistad no era sino una fachada para cubrir el verdadero sentimiento que existía en su corazón… el amor.

Todos los niños ya se encontraban en el salón y sentados respectivamente en sus asientos cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrándoles las presencia del peli plateado que todos habían visto en la mañana cuando fue a dejar a Naruto y Sasuke… todos se quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos pues esperaban la presencia de Iruka-sensei y no de alguien más.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y yo seré quien les instruirá en sus habilidades físicas… - dijo el peli plateado apresurándose en explicar su presencia en el salón… cuando vio como es que una niña peli rosa levantaba su mano. - sí, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo dándole la palabra a la niña.

- Iruka-sensei nunca nos dijo que tendríamos otro sensei además de él… - hizo la observación la pequeña.

- Eso es porque es una nueva modalidad que decidió imponer Hokage-sama en último momento y a Iruka-sensei se le acaba de informar apenas en el descanso… si no tienen más preguntas, será mejor que salgamos, quiero ver sus habilidades… - terminó de decir Kakashi observando con su único ojo al niño rubio que salía acompañado del heredero Uchiha.

- "_Demonios, ¿ahora qué haré?... es obvio que esta modalidad solo es una excusa para vigilarme, después de todo Kakashi-sensei me vio ayer en el bosque mientras utilizaba mis habilidades ninja y es posible que se lo haya comunicado al Hokage_" – comenzó a pensar Naruto mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la parte trasera de la escuela donde se hacían las practicas con los kunai y los shurinken, y girando un poco su cabeza observó por unos momentos a su sensei para después volver a fijar su mirada el frente – "_¿Qué haré?, no puedo fingir que no tengo para nada habilidades ninja, después de todo él sabría que intento pasar desapercibido, pero tampoco puedo mostrarle todo lo que sé por qué entonces llamaría demasiado la atención y es lo que menos necesito en este momento…_" – sin darse cuenta llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento y fue la voz de Kakashi la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Muy bien!, primero les daré las instrucciones para que puedan sostener adecuadamente los shuriken… - comenzó a explicar el peli plateado apenas siendo escuchado por Naruto, que en esa ocasión sí que se encontraba sumamente preocupado de lo que fuese a suceder. – Ahora que ya lo saben, procederán a intentar clavar el mayor número de shuriken en el centro del blanco, yo los iré llamando por sus nombres.

Lentamente Kakashi fue llamándolos y anotando en una libreta el nivel de habilidades que poseía cada niño que pasaba… cuando por fin llegó el turno del niño que más deseaba evaluar en aquel momento, vio como es que Naruto, después de llamarlo tres veces, se acercaba a él y tomaba los shuriken que debía de lanzar notando de igual forma el nerviosismo que lo invadía por momentos… cuando unos segundos antes de lanzar los shuriken se dio cuenta de la forma en que respiraba profundamente y soltaba un suspiro.

Cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado por su sensei dudo un momento en contestar, pero cuando fueron ya tres veces las que lo escuchó se decidió a hacer lo que el sensei les había pedido, se acercó a él y tomó los shuriken que le ofrecía, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso cuando los tomó pues aun no sabía cómo es que debía de proceder frente a todos sus compañeros… cerrando un momento sus ojos cuando hubo tomado su lugar frente al blanco respiró profundamente "_Tal vez no necesite mostrar todas mis habilidades pero tampoco seré el hazme reír de todos… lo único que necesito es demostrarle a Kakashi-sensei que las habilidades que vio en el bosque no eran tan buenas como pensaba…_" pensó Naruto para un segundo después soltar un suspiro y posicionarse para lanzar los shuriken.

La sorpresa que se adueño de todos los niños, claro que sin incluir a Sasuke -el ya tenía un poco de sospecha con lo que sucedería-, después de que hubiesen pasado la mitad de los niños de su salón él había sido el que más shuriken había hecho que dieran justo en el blanco, pues hasta antes que él solo un niño había logrado asestar tres y Naruto había logrado asestar cinco, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en la envidia de todos ellos (**1**).

En cambio Kakashi sólo pudo ver a Naruto seriamente, sabía de las habilidades que poseía el niño o por lo menos intuía el tipo de habilidades que poseía con los shuriken, pues nunca lo había visto lanzándolos… pero en un principio llego a creer que Naruto intentaría con todas sus fuerzas no llamar demasiado la atención en ese ámbito y pensó que posiblemente haría que ninguna de aquellas armas diera en el blanco… el hecho de que se haya equivocado en ese pensamiento, lo hizo preguntarse que tantas otras cosas más estaría subestimando de Naruto.

Naruto regreso al lado de Sasuke sin decir ninguna palabra y sin que este le dijese nada al respecto… ambos callados esperaron nuevamente pacientemente hasta que pasaran los demás niños, llegando así el turno de Sasuke, quien nuevamente sorprendió a todos con su habilidad logrando dar en el blanco con seis de los ocho shuriken, siendo él en ese momento ya el más popular de todos… pero ignorando olímpicamente los elogios que todos sus compañeros le daban, y mirando simplemente al rubio en el momento en que se acercaba a él y se colocaba a su lado.

Cuando todos hubiesen pasado Kakashi dio un pequeño discurso de la forma en que debían de arrojar correctamente los shuriken para la mayoría de los niños que no habían logrado demasiado en esa su primera clase, así también les dijo que no debían preocuparse por sus pocas habilidades y que para eso él estaba ahí… de igual forma felicitó al rubio y al moreno por las magnificas habilidades que poseían, dando así por terminada su clase por ese día.

Las demás clases que tuvieron en el salón pasaron rápidamente haciéndoles pensar a todos que solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando la campana de salida sonaba… todos salieron del edificio y de la academia encontrando en su entrada a sus padres esperándolos para llevarlos de vuelta a casa y preguntándoles por su primer día de clases; o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos… Sasuke sabía que por mucho que lo deseara su padre no iría por él y Naruto no tenía quien lo fuese a buscar… así que sin más ambos se encaminaron hacia afuera de la academia siendo seguidos por las miradas de los padres de los demás niños que se preguntaban las razones de que Sasuke Uchiha se encontrara en compañía de Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta llegar al parque del centro? Si me ganas te mostrare uno de mis jutsus más poderosos… - propuso Naruto cuando estuvieron un poco más alejados de la gente.

- Digo que… ya vas perdiendo… - dijo Sasuke cuando ya estaba a unos metros delante de él corriendo alegremente.

Rápidamente Naruto corrió detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos, alcanzándolo en algunos momentos y dejando que él se adelantase en otros, por primera vez divirtiéndose completamente, sin tener que preocuparse por las miradas o palabras que le dirigiera la gente, sólo ocupándose de seguir divirtiéndose… en unos cuantos minutos ambos habían llegado a aquel parque donde Naruto hubiese estado el día anterior después de huir de Kakashi, ambos respirando agitadamente y sudando se dejaron caer en el suelo, para así descansar por unos minutos… la carrera extrañamente, para Sasuke al menos, había terminado en un empate, por lo que dudaba que su rubio amigo llegase a mostrarle aquel jutsu que le había prometido antes, algo que lo tenía sin cuidado pues lo que más le importaba en ese momento era aquella felicidad que lo embargaba, alegría de estar haciendo algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que apenas había descubierto que lo deseaba (**2**).

- Sígueme, nadie debe vernos… - dijo Naruto después de unos segundos de haber regulado por completo su respiración; caminando hacía la arboleda que había en el parque y adentrándose en ella lejos de las miradas indiscretas de cualquiera. Una vez que hubo llegado lo suficientemente adentro se detuvo haciendo que Sasuke lo copiase… el rubio dejó su mochila en las raíces de uno de los arboles que se encontraban a su alrededor y vio como es que Sasuke hacía lo mismo con su mochila.

- Bueno, ya vi lo bueno que eres con los shuriken... – dijo Naruto viendo el asentimiento de cabeza que le daba Sasuke y entonces continuo diciendo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – pero supongo que no sabes trepar arboles…

- ¿eso que tiene que ver con ser un ninja? – preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mostrando así un poco su confusión.

- Mucho… obsérvame trepar este árbol y dime tú como de relacionados están… - dijo Naruto señalando un árbol que se encontraba a su derecha y ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke comenzó a escalar el tronco del árbol sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos, llegando a sorprender mucho al moreno. - … esta es una habilidad que sólo los ninjas de más alto nivel pueden llegar a poseer, eso fue lo que me explicaron… - continuó diciendo el rubio cuando hubo alcanzado una rama lo bastante alta pero sin llegar a trepar hasta la cima del árbol.

- Wow, ¿cómo logro hacer eso? – preguntó Sasuke de manera emocionada.

- Para hacerlo debes de tener un gran control de tu chakra… primero debes de enfocar cierta cantidad de chakra a la plata de tus pies no demasiado pero tampoco muy poca… debes hacer que el tronco del árbol lo absorba y así es como podrás hacerlo… - explicó muy sabiamente Naruto siendo visto por Sasuke desde el suelo - ... pero recuerda debes de enviar la cantidad exacta de chakra o si no habrá consecuencias.

- ¿qué consecuencias? – preguntó curiosamente Sasuke.

- Eso lo descubrirás cuando lo intentes… ahora, veamos… - dijo el rubio buscando con su mirada algún objeto filoso que pudiese ser utilizado por su compañero para marcar el lugar hasta donde pudiera llegar a trepar, como lo hicieron en aquel entrenamiento que Kakashi les había dado y encontrándolo en un pedazo de vidrio que encontró cerca de un arbusto, así que saltando del árbol llegó hasta a él y después camino hasta Sasuke para dárselo. – con esto marcaras el lugar hasta el que eres capaz de llegar y después volverás a intentarlo superando esa marca, así hasta que seas capaz de llegar a la cima del árbol… como no estás acostumbrado deberás de correr para impulsarte a subir por el árbol… inténtalo ahora y dime lo que sientes… si tienes una duda espero poder ser capaz de responderte. – terminó de decir Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tomo con un poco de fuerza el vidrio que le había entregado Naruto y comenzó a concentrar el chakra que creía necesario para poder escalar el árbol con sus pies… cuando lo hubo hecho corrió directamente al árbol y ante la mirada de Naruto logro escalar casi metro y medio antes de ser repelido por el árbol.

- "_Lo sabía, Sasuke es capaz de hacer algo así sin importar la edad que tenga… pero aun más; ahora pienso que posiblemente si se enfoca desde este momento en su entrenamiento y se divierte en el proceso podría ser capaz de superar su propia fuerza de cuando tenía los doce años_" – pensó Naruto cuando vio como es que el moreno caía en el suelo y miraba seriamente el tronco del árbol – "_… posiblemente ya descubrió cómo hacer para escalar más alto con ese pequeño intento…_" – y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver cómo es que Sasuke volvía a intentarlos esta vez logrando sobrepasar su marca un par de pasos más arriba. – "_Puede que incluso aprenda más rápido que en esa época…_" – después de un par de intentos más en los que Sasuke logró alcanzar la altura de cinco metros, el moreno se acercó a Naruto que estaba sentado a uno de sus lados observándolo desde lejos.

- ehm… Naruto… - cuando tuvo captada la atención del rubio por completo se decidió a hablar - ¿cuánto te llevo a ti aprender a escalar árboles de este modo? – preguntó un poco preocupado Sasuke.

- … no creo que sea bueno que comiences a compararte conmigo… - comenzó a explicar Naruto, pero al ver los ojos de suplica de Sasuke suspiró y le respondió - … me tomo una semana completa de entrenamiento; desde la mañana hasta después de que anocheciera… - y viendo el rostro de desaliento que ponía el moreno se apresuro en agregar - … pero yo creo que tu podrás hacerlo en menos tiempo.

Con esas palabras de aliento, fue que Sasuke continuo con su entrenamiento en escalar árboles hasta que por fin los colores del atardecer anunciaron lo tarde que ya era… cuando comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse, ambos niños miraron con gran satisfacción el avance tan grande que había dado Sasuke en poco tiempo y sabiendo que las palabras que había dicho en rubio se harían realidad… fue así que los dos niños caminaron hasta salir de la arboleda y después caminaron juntos por un tiempo por las calles de la aldea, hasta que llegaron a una parte donde sus caminos se dividían y se separaron con la promesa de verse al día siguiente en la escuela y seguir entrenando después de clases.

Dentro del parque, en el mismo lugar donde los dos niños habían estado entrenando se encontraba un ninja de plateados cabellos y con solo un ojo visible observando atenta y seriamente un árbol donde se encontraban las marcas hechas por un pedazo de vidrio y que demostraban claramente la habilidad ninja se Sasuke Uchiha…. Su mirada se desvió en dirección por donde ambos niños habían salido después de ese entrenamiento…

Había estado siguiendo a Naruto y Sasuke desde el momento en que hubiesen salido de la academia sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta… y cuando se adentraron en la arboleda por poca y los pierde, pero logro mantener la distancia necesaria y seguirlos hasta que al fin llegaron a ese lugar… mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió cuando vio como es que el rubio escalaba perfectamente por el tronco de un árbol sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos y mucho más se sorprendió cuando esté explico a Sasuke el modo en que había escalado; pues aunque le pareciera imposible las palabras que habría dicho Naruto las sentía como si hubiesen sido las propias… y las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, pues se sucedieron cuando el pequeño Uchiha comenzó a escalar el tronco del árbol con solo sus pies; confirmándole con eso que la genialidad se llevaba en la sangre y los genes de esa familia. Nuevamente volvió hacía el tronco del árbol, era realmente sorprendente la forma en que había avanzado un niño de ocho años en tan pocas horas, logrando escalar hasta la mitad de aquel árbol en aquel tiempo…

Kakashi se alejo del lugar, corriendo ágilmente por las calles de Konoha hasta poder observar a Naruto unos metros al frente que caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigía sin duda a su departamento… y mientras lo perseguía se pregunto ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento había recibido el rubio?, ¿quién había sido la persona que lo había adoptado como su alumno?, ¿ ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?, pero sobre todo una pregunta es la que rondaba todo el tiempo su cabeza ¿estaría bien informarle sobre eso al Hokage?, era cierto que ya le había dicho mucho el día anterior de las habilidades que poseía Naruto, pero no estaba tan seguro de decirle sobre la amistad que en ese momento mantenía con Sasuke Uchiha y el entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo, después de todo ninguno de ellos dos mostro intenciones de entrenar para hacer algo malo, así como tampoco Naruto se había acercado al barrio Uchiha ni a Fugaku, de quien se sospechaba podía estar tramando algún tipo de rebelión en contra de la aldea y podría llegar a utilizar cualquier tipo de arma o persona para lograrlo…

Sumergido en sus pensamientos fue como llego hasta el departamento del rubio; vio como es que este entraba al oscuro lugar y encendía las luces… desafortunadamente no podía ver nada más, pues las cortinas junto con las ventanas estaban cerradas impidiendo así la visibilidad; pero no paso demasiado tiempo cuando nuevamente las luces volvían a apagarse y no se encendían nuevamente dándole a entender con eso que el pequeño rubio se había acostado a descansar; por lo cual opto por regresar a su propio apartamento y pensar mejor las cosas de que debía de hacer…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto**_

Cuando hubo llegado a su departamento se encontraba completamente feliz, el entrenamiento con Sasuke había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, sin peleas ni discusiones y por supuesto con un gran avance de parte del moreno… cuando frente a él encontró a Kyuubi con su forma de gato viéndolo fijamente, no sabía cómo es que había podido entrar a su departamento pero de algo estaba seguro por el modo en que estaba siendo observado por él… dejando sus cosas cerca de la puerta encendió las luces y se acerco a Kyuubi al tiempo en que deshacía el genge sobre él.

- ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó el rubio después de unos momentos.

- … sabía que no te habías dado cuenta… has sido perseguido desde que saliste de la academia por tu sensei… - dijo seriamente el zorro – y justo en este momento se encuentra fuera de tu departamento esperando que hagas algo demasiado sospechoso.

- … ya me imaginaba que estaba haciendo algo por el estilo… - dijo Naruto ante la confusa mirada de Kyuubi. - Tú no estabas cerca pero… Kakashi es nuestro sensei de habilidades ninjas físicas en la academia… supongo que si me ha seguido debió de habernos visto a Sasuke y a mi entrenando…

- ¿qué fue lo que entrenaron? – preguntó Kyuubi.

- escalar árboles… - respondió simplemente Naruto.

- Creo que deberías de apagar las luces de la casa para hacer que se vaya… - dijo Kyuubi después de unos segundos…

Naruto lo vio fijamente unos instantes y después se dirigió al apagador e hizo que en un segundo todo el departamento se volviera a sumir en la oscuridad… espero pacientemente en el mismo lugar por una señal de Kyuubi que le indicase que pudiese prender las luces nuevamente y que Kakashi-sensei se hubiese marchado ya, sin embargo lo único que recibió fueron algunas palabras que le indicaban la seriedad del asunto y de que no era el momento adecuado para hablarlo.

- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, pon tu despertador a las seis de la mañana para que te despierte y acuéstate a dormir. – fueron las serias palabras de Kyuubi dejando a entender que no había nada que objetar ante eso.

Naruto increíblemente obedeció, dirigiéndose a su cuarto en medio de la oscuridad y de igual forma cambiándose por su pijama… y a pesar de la preocupación que volvió a embargar su cuerpo y mente, cayo dormido en poco tiempo, sin notar como a un lado suyo se acurrucaba un zorro y pasaba una de sus colas por la cabeza rubia en un gesto de total cariño, para después dormirse rápidamente.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Sasuke**_

La mansión Uchiha, era la casa más conocida de todo el barrio… cualquiera que pasara frente a ella sabía que ahí residía la mayor autoridad del clan, Fugaku Uchiha… el único hombre capaz de sacrificar a uno de sus hijos sólo para el bien del clan. Esa misma casa era en la que en esos momentos tres personas se encontraban cenando tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Sasuke? – preguntó su madre educadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Muy bien! – contestó alegremente el niño – Iruka-sensei nos enseño muchas cosas hoy y tuvimos un nuevo maestro que nos hizo una evaluación en el lanzamiento de Shuriken.

- ¿Un nuevo maestro? – preguntó Itachi que estaba sentado al frente de su hermano del otro lado de la mesa

- Si, Kakashi-sensei… nos dijo que Hokage-sama lo había puesto como nuestro sensei de habilidades ninjas físicas. – respondió Sasuke.

- ¿y qué hiciste después de clases? – preguntó de nuevo su madre.

- Fui al parque con Naruto… - fue lo que respondió, sin decir completamente la verdad.

- ¿Naruto?, ¿el niño rubio de ayer? – preguntó Mikoto sorprendida y un poco preocupada.

- Si, él y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, además es muy divertido cuando habla… - dijo Sasuke sin notar la mirada de su madre.

- ¿Has ido a su casa? – preguntó esta vez Itachi.

- No, se lo sugerí en el descanso pero dijo que no sería bueno para mí… no entendí lo que quiso decir… - contestó el moreno frunciendo el entrecejo pareciendo confundido por lo que su nuevo amigo le había dicho.

- Bueno, terminen de comer y váyanse a acostar, no quiero que su padre regrese y los encuentre todavía despiertos… - dijo de pronto Mikoto haciendo que ambos hermano la mirasen de forma extrañada por unos segundos para después obedecerla.

La aldea de Konoha sin duda para muchos era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero resguardados bajo las sombras de la noche varias personas, más específicamente ninjas, ideaban sus propios planes para conquistar esa aldea a base de lo que fuese… sin importarles las vidas que se perdieran en el transcurso, sin importarles el destino de aquellos seres inocentes como lo era en el caso de Naruto y Sasuke…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 3…**

**Notas: **Felizmente he terminado con el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya agradado y perdonen si cambie demasiado el comportamiento de Sasuke, pero me pareció que así es como se comportaría con su familia viva y sin esa extraña manía de querer cumplir con su venganza… para el próximo capítulo (aun no tengo bien definido de que tratara, pero tengo una imagen en la cabeza que no dejare de poner en ese capítulo) habrá sorpresas para todos… espero sus comentarios, dudas, criticas, amenazas y demás… nos escribimos!

**1.-** Son ocho shurikens los que utilizaban en total y los que debían de dar en el blanco.

**2.-** Típico de Sasuke, siempre se da cuenta de lo que quiere hasta el momento en que lo prueba o cuando lo pierde.

.

"**El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor"**

**Buda**

**.**


	4. Cap 4: Resolviendo ¿Problemas?

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: eikichi, Ayame-chan, Soratan, vagui, Kayl The Angel of Darkness, hijadelaluna, ELEctra2187, Dark-ekin, Tameko-chan, Leluto, Miharu Nikushimi, dilaripa_tsuziki, marun15 y franga…**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este cuarto capítulo…**

**Lamento informarles que por mucho que me esforcé por sacar este cap antes del fin de semana no pude, además de que aquella escena que tanto deseaba colocar no ha podido ser, pero les aseguro que para el siguiente capitulo lo haré… ¿Qué de que trata la escena?, pues es un pequeñísimo comienzo de esa relación SasuNaru, un incidente que hará que Sasuke descubra lo que siente.**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: Resolviendo… ¿Problemas?**

La noche ya había caído horas atrás, podría decirse que ya casi llegaban a ser las doce de la noche. La discusión que mantenían todos los miembros del consejo habían llegado a tales extremos que hacía falta que alguien que tuviese una visión diferente de lo que ocurriera tuviese que dar su opinión… como el líder del clan él había propuesto que su hijo mayor fuese esa persona, sin embargo los demás no habían aceptado la propuesta alegando que por ser su hijo podría estar en su favor y no pensaría objetivamente; por supuesto que él había objetado, pero de nada le sirvió siendo que los ánimos de todos no podían calmarse.

- Es inconcebible que hayas aceptado un trato como ese… no podemos retrasar más esta situación. – fueron las palabras de uno de los miembros. El tema de discusión por supuesto era la ayuda que brindaría el Kyuubi en su revolución y aquel hombre estaba en contra de la ayuda.

- ¡Ustedes son los que no entienden! – exclamó uno de los que estaban a favor – se nos esta dando la oportunidad de tener para nosotros el poder de aquel zorro… si lo aceptamos nuestra victoria esta asegurada.

- Pero te piensas que aquella ayuda va a ser gratis… seguramente el zorro nos matara después de destruir la aldea por completo… - dijo otro de los del primer grupo.

- No se supone que somos Uchiha, teniendo el Sharingan podemos llegar a controlarlo en algún momento… además sería el niño al que tendríamos que convencer se encontrarse de nuestro lado no al zorro… si logramos lavarle el cerebro al niño no tendremos de que preocuparnos. – fueron las palabras de otro.

Y en esa ocasión todos se callaron, para ellos esa posibilidad era la mejor que todas las que hubiesen pensado… después de todo él mismo les había dicho las palabras literales que el zorro le hubiese dicho… sí, Kyuubi no tenía actual control completo sobre su propio chakra, era Naruto quien lo contenía y quien estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo; si lograban hacer que el rubio se pusiese de su lado, entonces cuando llegase el momento de atacar la aldea él no los dañaría a ellos… pero para llegar a eso tendrían que pensar muy bien que es lo que debían de hacer, aunque el primer paso ya estaba dado, pues Naruto despreciaba a los aldeanos de Konoha, él mismo escuchado la manera en que hablaba cuando dijo aquellas palabras la noche anterior en su casa; el siguiente paso sería que el rubio comenzase a hacerse dependiente de ellos… y creía saber el modo adecuado de lograrlo.

- Tengo un plan para conseguirlo… - dijo Fugaku haciendo que todos giraran a verlo en espera de las siguientes palabras que diría, esperando que fuese un muy buen plan y poder acertarlo o rechazarlo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Departamento de Naruto**_

Ya eran las seis de la mañana del segundo día de clases de Naruto y esté, a pesar de haber escuchado el despertador y de haberse acostado muy temprano el día anterior, aun no se despertaba por completo… mientras que un zorro de nueve colas ya se encontraba muy irritado por el comportamiento tan despreocupado, que demostraban esas acciones, del rubio; de pronto una idea llegó a su mente, algo que haría despertar por completo al niño y por supuesto le haría pagar la falta que cometió el día de ayer al despertarlo de ese modo.

Subiéndose lentamente sobre el rubio y evitando hacer movimientos bruscos se acerco hasta rozar su cabeza con el cabello rubio del niño… entonces dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro para en un segundo susurrar unas pocas palabras al oído de Naruto…

- Mocoso, el bastardo vino a buscarte… - inmediatamente se separó viendo la reacción del rubio…

Sólo fue un segundo el que le tomo a Naruto procesar la información recibida y al siguiente segundo se levantaba velozmente, fue tan rápido su movimiento que termino enredando sus pies en sus sabanas y cayó fuertemente golpeando su frente en el suelo de la habitación.

- Auch – se quejo el rubio mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

- jajajaja – las carcajadas de Kyuubi se escucharon por toda la habitación y posiblemente en todos el departamento. Naruto giro su vista para verlo, encontrándolo echado cerca la orilla de la cama, con una de sus patas delanteras colgando relajadamente por la orilla, su cabeza sobre la otra pata (aun riéndose fuertemente), el resto de su cuerpo recostado completamente en el colchón a excepción de las colas que se movían en diferentes direcciones. - … sin duda que eres muy gracioso chiquillo… jejeje… solo bastó con que te dijera que el bastardo vino a buscarte para que te levantases rápidamente. – dijo el zorro para después continuar riéndose abiertamente del rubio, que se puso rojo tanto por la vergüenza como por el enfado que esos momentos sentía de la cruel broma que le había hecho Kyuubi.

- … - viendo que el zorro no tenía para cuando terminar de reírse, Naruto se levanto del suelo, camino hacía su armario a sacer la ropa que usaría ese día y camino hacía el baño dispuesto a asearse… Ya se estaba bañando cuando dejo de escuchar las carcajadas de su peludo compañero, y para cuando termino su baño y salía de la habitación ya vestido, quince minutos después; lo encontró frente a la puerta esperándolo y viéndolo seriamente.

- Muy bien niño, es hora de hablar… - dijo el zorro quitándose del camino para que Naruto pudiese entrar completamente a la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Naruto intuyendo que el tema de conversación sería la vigilancia de parte de Kakashi para con él.

- Mientras te estén vigilando será imposible que yo pueda ayudarte a entrenar al bastardo ni mucho menos hablar… debemos de encontrar el modo para deshacernos de él… - fue la contestación de Kyuubi.

- Eso serviría de mucho, pero estamos hablando de Kakashi-sensei, es miembro del escuadrón AMBU por lo que sus habilidades son superiores a la de cualquier ninja… si intentamos hacer algo para eludirlo sabrá que sospechamos que nos sigue… - dedujo el rubio conociendo muy bien las habilidades de su sensei.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos tranquilamente esperando a que a tu sensei se le ocurra utilizar su Sharingan conmigo… si lo hace, entonces yo sería descubierto; y eso no es algo que nos convenga. – sentenció seriamente el zorro.

- … Bueno, utilizar un clon de sombra podría ayudarnos, pero la desventaja es que no puedo mantenerlo por demasiado tiempo y en cuanto desaparezca, Kakashi-sensei se daría cuenta… - dijo Naruto de manera pensativa.

- Además necesitarías hacer dos clones, uno con la apariencia del bastardo pues sería demasiado extraño que no salieras con él a entrenar después de que toda la tarde de ayer lo hicieron… - comentó después Kyuubi - … necesitamos algo realmente bueno para hacer que tu sensei se distraiga lo suficiente. – terminó de decir con pose pensativa.

- … - ambos se quedaron en silencio por minutos, cada uno pensando en la mejor manera de hacer que el peli plateado dejase de seguirlos por un tiempo… Naruto intentaba recordar cualquier cosa que hiciese el peli plateado todo el tiempo y que lo distraía mucho, hasta que por fin después de que varias imágenes cruzaran su cabeza pudo encontrarlo - ¡Lo tengo! – gritó llamando la atención de Kyuubi, para un segundo después comenzar a contarle su plan…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

Las siete de la mañana y todas las personas que habitaban la casa ya se encontraba tomando su desayuno; el silencio reinaba en la mesa por causa del cabeza de familia que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Veinte minutos después todos terminaban de desayunar y ponían sus platos en el lavabo; y un par de minutos todos comenzaban a retirarse a realizar sus propias tareas; Itachi salía rumbo a la torre Hokage para saber si tenía misiones ese día, Sasuke terminaba de preparar su mochila en su habitación, Fugaku permanecía en su mismo lugar sentado con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, y Mikoto preparaba el almuerzo que el más pequeño llevaría ese día. Cuando Sasuke terminó, regresó al comedor viendo a su madre terminando de guardar una parte de su almuerzo en la bolsa de papel que ocuparía ese día.

- ehm, madre... – llamó suavemente el pequeño, casi con timidez - … ¿podrías ponerme más en el almuerzo el día de hoy? – esa pregunta sin duda causo curiosidad en los padres de Sasuke.

- ¿Acaso lo que te puso el día de ayer no te basto? – preguntó Fugaku mirando a su hijo.

- No es eso… es que quiero agradecer a Naruto que me haya ayudado ayer… - contesto Sasuke un poco nervioso.

- ¿Ayudado en qué? – pregunto Fugaku.

- Me ayuda a entrenar – contestó el pequeño, esperando que su padre no le preguntase nada más.

- … - Fugaku continúo mirando por unos segundos más a su hijo, para después desviarla hacía su esposa que se encontraba observándolos a ambos - … ponle el doble de ración, supongo que hoy también entrenaras con él, deberán de estar preparados… Sasuke si necesitan ayuda para entrenar no dudes en traerlo a la casa – terminó de decir par después levantarse de su lugar, acercarse a Sasuke y entregarle en sus manos una cantidad considerable de dinero, saliendo de la cocina instantes después.

Mikoto le preparo aquella ración extra a su hijo preocupada por lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo a su marido, sabía que él no era del tipo que apoyará la amistad ni mucho menos que uno de sus hijos se involucrase con el niño del Kyuubi... cuando termino de prepararle el almuerzo se lo entrego a Sasuke al tiempo que se despedía de él, segundos después lo veía salir de la casa sonriendo felizmente. Por primera vez en el día suspiro llena de felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo lleno de aquella alegría tan desbordante, y por algún extraño motivo eso la hizo sentir una tonta pues sabía bien que desde que Sasuke conoció al rubio fue que empezó a comportarse de ese modo tan libre y feliz… y aunque se sentía agradecida no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor sabiendo que Naruto contenía a un demonio dentro suyo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se decidió a continuar con los quehaceres de la casa, pensando en la manera de poder tratar el tema con Fugaku…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Puesto de Ramen Ichiraku**_

Era bueno tener un poco de dinero para poder comer en aquel puesto… o por lo menos eso es lo que había pensado Naruto cuando llegó completamente feliz a desayunar su deliciosa comida, pero esa felicidad desapareció cuando en su mente escucho el reclamo de su 'gato' recordándole aquella promesa realizada el día anterior y que consistía en comprarle la carne que tan deliciosamente cocinaba Teuchi, lo cual haría que gastara la mayor parte de su dinero y muy posiblemente tuviese que sufrir de hambre por unos días… se consoló diciéndose que por lo menos ese día desayunaría un poco antes de irse a la academia, y se preocuparía después por lo que comería ese día.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comprar toda esa cantidad de carne? – preguntó Teuchi preocupado por la forma en que el rubio gastaba su dinero.

- Si... sólo que pasare por la carne después de las clases de la academia… - respondió el rubio al tiempo en que se levantaba de su banco y tomaba en brazos a 'Konran' – gracias por la comida, como siempre estuvo deliciosa… nos vemos después – se despidió alegremente el niño saliendo del puesto de ramen.

Estaba a buen tiempo para llegar a la academia antes de Iruka-sensei, por lo que no tuvo que caminar tan velozmente como habría hecho en algún otro tiempo… suspiro, ese sería un día decisivo para ver que tanta oportunidad tendrían de poder entrenar adecuadamente a Sasuke, si lograban deshacerse de Kakashi por un tiempo entonces sería posible, pero si no lo hacían lo más probable es que tendrían que dar explicaciones del porque están realizando todos esos entrenamientos. Su plan definitivamente no debía de fallar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Academia ninja de Konoha**_

Los niños llegaban alegremente a las puertas de la academia para tomar su segundo día de clases, en especial aquellos que acababan de ingresar oficialmente el día anterior… algunos estando en el salón varios minutos antes de que tocase la campana y otros, como el caso de un niño rubio de ojos azules, llegando sólo un minuto antes de que las clases dieran inicio. Naruto entro corriendo al salón y sentándose al lado de Sasuke en segundos, respirando agitadamente y con un sonrojo en el rostro producto de la carrera.

- Llegaste a tiempo… ¿te quedaste dormido? – preguntó Sasuke a su lado sonriendo tenuemente.

- ahh… me levante a tiempo, pero Konran quería que lo llevara a un lugar… así que me tuve que desviar de mi camino… - dijo Naruto haciendo pausas al hablar.

Sasuke ya no tuvo oportunidad de preguntare nada más pues Iruka entro en ese momento al salón pidiendo silencio y orden a todos, dando comienzo así a las clases. La teoría sin duda era la peor parte de la escuela para Naruto, aunque fuese la segunda vez que escuchaba esas explicaciones, aun se le hacía difícil poner totalmente la atención. Las clases pasaron lentamente en esa ocasión para él, hasta que por fin escucho la campana que anunciaba el descanso… salió del salón acompañado de Sasuke y se dirigieron al mismo lugar que ocuparon el día anterior, sentándose en cuanto llegaron.

- Toma – dijo Sasuke sacando de la bolsa de su almuerzo dos raciones de comida, dándole una a Naruto que lo veía sorprendido - … tómalo como pago por el entrenamiento… - terminó de decir el moreno desviando su mirada y bajando un poco el tono de su voz, aún sosteniendo la ración de comida a su rubio amigo.

- … No creo que sea necesario que tu mamá prepare más comida para mí… además tu ya estas pagando el entrenamiento con guardar un secreto – le dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado por la situación.

- Es cierto, pero creo que es demasiado tiempo el que te esfuerzas en ayudarme, por eso pienso que esta es una buena forma de pagarte y no solo con lo otro… - dijo determinante Sasuke, esta vez viendo directamente a los ojos azules de su compañero.

- … ¡Gracias! – exclamó el rubio cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo enormemente, al tiempo en que tomaba en sus manos la ración de comida que le entregaba Sasuke.

Nuevamente el moreno volvió a sonrojarse, afortunadamente para él su compañero rubio era lo bastante despistado como para darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle ni del hecho del tiempo que pasaba observándolo… los dos comenzaron a comer, Naruto de manera más rápida que Sasuke y por supuesto que este último mirando de reojo al otro. De pronto y sorprendiendo a ambos niños apareció frente a ellos un gato de color naranja y ojos dorados que portaba una sonrisa algo burlona y se podía apreciar un brillo muy especial en su mirada.

- ¡Konran-san! – exclamó Sasuke al ver al gato, mostrándole un respeto que no mostraría si recordase lo que sufrió y supiese la verdadera identidad de 'Konran'.

- … sorprendente… - susurró el 'gato' al escuchar al niño Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó Naruto de pronto dirigiéndose a su 'mascota', había dejado de comer en el momento en que lo vio llegar.

- Sin duda por el día de hoy lo tenemos libre de cualquier intromisión… - respondió 'Konran' aumentando más su sonrisa.

- Oe, ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado, pues no había entendido las palabras que los otros intercambiaron.

- De un inconveniente que había surgido y que nos impedía entrenarte, pero ya está resuelto… - respondió 'Konran' a la pregunta y acercándose a Naruto olfateo la comida que aun quedaba, y la probo - … mmm, esta comida esta deliciosa… ¿quién la cocino? – exclamó y preguntó viendo al rubio.

- Pues agrádesele a Sasuke por traerla, la cocino su madre y puso un poco para mí… - dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Sasuke nuevamente para después percatarse de que su 'gato' se terminaba lo que le quedaba por comer - … - estaba a punto de reclamarle por aquello, cuando la campana que anunciaba el termino del descanso se escucho por el lugar… suspirando se levanto del lugar donde estaba y le entrego el recipiente ya vacío a Sasuke. - Muchas Gracias por la comida, y dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte… - termino diciéndole al moreno.

- Claro, se lo diré… - dijo Sasuke sonriéndole tenuemente a su compañero, para después guardarlo y levantarse también de su lugar.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Konran? – preguntó el rubio viendo al 'gato'.

- No, me iré a asegurar que todo marche muy bien… pero regresaré al departamento antes del anochecer, quiero comer de esa deliciosa carne que me has conseguido… - respondió 'Konran' y segundos después desapareció de la vista de los dos niños.

- Eso me recuerda, que antes de ir al entrenamiento debo pasar a recoger un paquete y llevarlo a mi casa, espero que no te moleste… - dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar al lado de Sasuke, dirigiéndose nuevamente al salón de clases.

- No te preocupes… de hecho quiero acompañarte – le respondió Sasuke.

- mmm, no creo que… - comenzó a decir Naruto al recordar que Sasuke no conocía su departamento y que posiblemente le resultará desagradable.

- Si te opones te seguiré y molestaré hasta que aceptes… es en serio - dijo un muy convencido Sasuke, logrando que Naruto lo viese con sorpresa, el Sasuke que había conocido en otro tiempo nunca hubiese dicho esas palabra ni mucho menos podría llegar a actuar de acuerdo a ellas, sin embargo en esos pocos días que llevaba de conocer a un Sasuke sin rencores, envidia y soledad, algo le decía que él sería capaz de hacer todo eso y más; fue por eso que no pudo decir nada más para convencerlo de no acompañarlo y solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando la compañía.

Continuaron con sus clases normalmente pues ese día no les tocaba clase con el peli plateado. A la hora de la salida, ambos niños nuevamente salieron juntos de la academia y nuevamente, como el día anterior, fueron observados por todos los padres que iban en busca de sus hijos ese día… esta vez ellos caminaron por una calle distinta a la de el día anterior, yendo hacía el puesto de Ramen Ichiraku…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En otro lado de Konoha**_

Sin duda para él ese había sido un muy mal día, primero su despertador no sonó, lo cual no fue tan malo teniendo en cuenta de que él acostumbraba llegar tarde a todos lados y por un día que fuese cierta su excusa no pasaría nada; sin embargo cuando entro a su baño dispuesto a asearse lo único que obtuvo fue un torrente de agua completamente fría, cuando termino el baño fue a desayunar y fue la primera cosa de ese día encontraba perfecta… que mal para él que fuese lo único en ese día que le saldría completamente bien… cuando hubo terminado de comer, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, para ir a la academia y seguir vigilando a Naruto, cual no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que lo único que faltaba para que su día fuese peor de lo que ya era, era aquel precioso libro que compro días atrás después de regresar de su última misión AMBU, un libro que contenía la más grandiosa historia erótica que jamás hubiese leído, y lo peor de todo es que sólo le faltaba leer el final… eso era algo que no podía admitir; rápidamente se puso a buscar su amado libro por toda su casa; debajo, detrás y encima de los muebles, en rincones que nunca creyó existieran, armarios, cajones, en su cama debajo de las cobijas, incluso llego a buscarlo dentro de sus cestos de basura… y al final no había encontrado rastros de él.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su cocina, donde también había revisado todo por si acaso, respirando agitado y con una notoria depresión en su único ojo visible, no había podido hallarlo y no se encontraba nada animado, giro a ver el reloj de pared que había ahí… las tres de la tarde… suspiro, había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo buscando aquel maravilloso libro, escrito por el más grande ninja de Konoha, uno de los tres sannin y maestro de quien fuese el cuarto Hokage... de pronto la visión de quien fuese su maestro – rubio y de ojos azules – le llevo a pensar en aquel niño de iguales características pero con tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas, Naruto Uzumaki, lo que de paso le hizo recordar la misión que se le había sido entregada dos días atrás y que en ese momento debía de estar cumpliendo; girando nuevamente a ver su reloj pudo observar cómo es que la manecilla del minutero había avanzado ya quince minutos… tres y un cuarto… para esa hora los niños de la academia ya habían salido y muy seguramente el rubio debía de estar en aquel parque donde había estado entrenando junto con Sasuke el día anterior.

Desganado y depresivo por no haber encontrado su libro, salió de su casa y a paso lento se dirigió hacía el parque sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre el lugar donde podría encontrarse su muy amado Icha Icha Paradise…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Puesto de Ramen Ichiraku**_

Habían llegado hacía poco más de quince minutos, primero estaba dispuesto a solo pasar a recoger el paquete de carne que había comprado a Kyuubi, sin embargo su estomago n estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pues con el delicioso olor del ramen entrando por sus fosas nasales le recordó la hora que era y que necesitaba con urgencia comer algo antes de ir a entrenar… y aunque tanto Teuchi, Ayame y Sasuke hubiesen escuchado ese sonido saliendo de su estomago, él opto por retirarse del puesto, después de todo el dinero que le era entregado cada mes por su muy amable benefactor Sarutobi, casi se lo había terminado y aun le quedaban dos semanas para que le volviesen a entregar dinero… cuando estaba por salir del puesto se sorprendió al notar que era detenido de su playera por su amigo, que en cuanto vio la duda reflejada en la mirada azulina sólo pudo pedir dos platos de ramen para ellos, diciéndole con eso al rubio todo… Y claro que Naruto había entendido, estaba bastante claro para él que el Uchiha lo había invitado a comer y por lo tanto estaba dispuesto a pagar, pero de igual forma eso le hacía sentir bastante incomodo, pues aquella situación, por muy bizarra que fuera, le parecía más una cita que otra cosa…

Y se vieron envueltos por un denso silencio que a veces les parecía demasiado incomodo, siendo observados atentamente por las dos personas detrás del mostrador que parecían divertidos por el comportamiento de ambos niños… después de que hubiesen pasado veinte minutos y dos platos de ramen para Naruto, Sasuke pago lo que se consumió y salieron del local dirigiéndose a la casa del rubio aun envueltos en el silencio.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a su edificio, sintiéndose más nervioso por la sencilla razón de no saber cómo es que su compañero se comportaría después de eso con él, no es como si no se notase que no tenía una posición acomodada, pero tampoco le había hecho mención al moreno de que vivía en uno de los peores departamentos de aquella zona. Sin girar su vista hacía Sasuke camino delante de él indicándole sin hablar a que lo siguiera y por supuesto guiándole hacia su departamento… respirando profundamente cuando lo invito a pasar a que conociera su humilde vivienda.

Lo dejo recorriendo el lugar mientras él iba a guardar su carne al pequeño refrigerador que poseía… y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban al frente de la mesa que había en su cocina-comedor, llevando ambas manos a su rostro, pensando en todas las cosas que estarían cruzando por la mente de Sasuke y lo que posiblemente le diría después de eso…

En otra parte de la casa pero no muy alejado de nuestro querido rubio, se encontraba Sasuke observando cada una de las cosas que había en el pequeño departamento, para él era indudable que su hermano había tenido razón días atrás cuando dijo que Naruto vivía completamente solo… en esa 'casa' a penas había capacidad para que viviese una sola persona, con un pequeño baño, una habitación, un recibidor y cocina-comedor de igual tamaño; fue ahí que se pregunto lo que habría sucedido con los padres del rubio, ¿los habría conocido? ¿sabría sus nombres? ¿acaso no tenía más familiares?, esas preguntas surgieron al notar la inexistencia de ningún tipo de fotografía en la habitación, donde se encontraba en esos momentos, suspiro preguntándose ¿desde cuándo viviría en ese departamento?, aun siendo un niño tenía comprendido que Naruto debió de estar bajo el cuidado de algún adulto durante los primeros años de vida… pero no se creía capaz de preguntarle directamente a su amigo alguna de esa preguntas, de alguna forma sabía que ello le haría sentir sumamente mal y quería evitarlo por completo, pues en esos pocos días había llegado a apreciar la sonrisa llena de felicidad que Naruto le mostraba muy seguido y haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que esa sonrisa no desapareciera de su rostro.

Camino los pocos metros que lo separaban de Naruto consciente de que no debía hacer mención de ninguna cosa sobre el departamento y que le hiciese pensar a su amigo en algo triste… creyendo que lo mejor sería sólo ser espontaneo al hablar. Llego a su lado en menos de un minuto viéndolo en aquella posición relajada, sentado en esa silla con los pies colgando de ella, los brazos a sus lados de igual forma y la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados… una visión completamente inesperada para Sasuke, que sólo lo había visto despierto moviéndose de modos inesperados y demostrando siempre lo que sentía en aquellos brillantes ojos azules, para él ver a Naruto de esa forma demostrando que nada le preocupaba solo descansando tranquilamente lo hizo sonrojarse y notar como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse un poco más, siguió viéndolo por varios segundos más intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, intentando descifrar lo que sentía y porque le sucedía eso… era la primera vez que ocurría eso con su corazón y Naruto era quien lo provocaba junto con los sonrojos continuos que invadían su rostro cuando lo veía, no lograba comprenderlo y no sabía a quién preguntarle por lo que sentía.

Despejo su mente de cualquier pensamiento al notar cómo es que Naruto comenzaba a moverse de nuevo y abría sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces.

- Necesitas limpiarlo un poco de vez en cuando… - comentó Sasuke cuando Naruto hubo puesto sus ojos celestes en él - … ¿vamos a entrenar hoy o prefieres dormir? – preguntó un tanto burlón, sin saber de dónde había aparecido ese tono ni mucho menos esas palabras, estaba seguro de que él nunca habría dicho eso a ninguna otra persona.

- … me gustaría dormir, pero creo que necesitas completar tu entrenamiento… - respondió el rubio levantándose de su silla y caminando hacía el moreno - … creo que hoy cambiaremos el lugar de entrenamiento… - continuo diciendo mientras sonreía.

- … ¿no iremos al parque de ayer? – preguntó Sasuke sin entender muy bien las palabras del rubio.

- No, hoy te impondremos un reto completamente nuevo… ¡Vamos! – respondió Naruto tomando de la muñeca a Sasuke y llevándolo consigo fuera del departamento.

Lo llevo de ese mismo modo corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta que por fin varios minutos después llegaron a la zona que días atrás Naruto había cruzado por primera vez sin permiso… la zona de entrenamientos de los ninjas de Konoha. Por supuesto que eso sorprendió mucho a Sasuke que estuvo a un paso de negarse a entrar, pero que su oportunidad se vio desecha cuando se sintió alado nuevamente por la mano de Naruto, atravesando ágilmente la malla e internándose en el bosque donde se perderían de la vista de cualquiera.

Llegaron entonces a una parte del bosque donde cruzaba un rio y que Naruto reconoció como el lugar donde en alguna ocasión se enfrento a Kakashi-sensei para poder convertirse en gennin, soltando el brazo de Sasuke miro a su alrededor observando detenidamente los arboles que allí se encontraban, para después de varios segundos girarse por completo a ver al moreno.

- Bien, aquí entrenaremos por este día… - comenzó a hablar Naruto - … hoy tendrás como reto subir lo más alto que puedas por… ese árbol – continuo señalando uno de los arboles más altos que pudo ver - como los árboles del parque son pequeños a comparación de estos, no simbolizan ningún tipo de reto… por lo que si logras escalar uno de estos árboles te aseguro que tu control sobre tú chakra será mucho mejor… - terminó de decir el rubio, haciendo que con esas palabras Sasuke girase a ver aquel árbol señalado con una mirada llena de confianza y determinación.

Esta vez, utilizando nuevamente un vidrio, Sasuke corrió subiendo rápidamente por el tronco del árbol controlando mucho mejor su chakra, llegando a subir la nada despreciable altura de trece metros, marcando el lugar antes de caer al suelo; y en segundos ya estaba subiendo nuevamente aquel árbol bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Calles de Konoha**_

Un ninja con cabello peli plateado caminaba por las calles de la aldea, su día había empeorado… después de acudir al lugar donde se suponía debían de estar Naruto y Sasuke se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie allí, por lo que regreso en sus pasos y decidió ir a buscarlos al departamento del rubio, teniendo la vaga esperanza de que ahí los encontraría, pero solo encontró un lugar vacio y silencioso, siendo un ninja rastreador de los mejores encontrarlos no le hubiese sido tan difícil de no ser porque cuando llamo a su perro Pakun para que le ayudase a detectar el olor de Naruto, este le dijo que el olor del niño se combinaba con otro muy extraño, que nunca antes había detectado y que no parecía pertenecer a ninguna persona o animal que él conociera; le pidió seguirlo pero Pakun le dijo que no podía hacerlo pues el olor tomaba caminos diferentes en las calles de la aldea.

Después de eso hizo que su perro desapareciera… eso le había dejado completamente intrigado, preguntándose las razones por las que existiera esa combinación de olores en Naruto, primero pensó que posiblemente se debiera al gato que el rubio mantenía en su custodia, pero al escuchar de Pakun que no pertenecía a ningún ser conocido, eso le preocupo de sobremanera. Caminando por la aldea se puso a pesar en todas las posibilidades donde podrían estar los dos niños, siendo la aldea tan grande había varios parques donde podrían estar entrenando sin ser vistos por nadie, se decidió entonces a buscarlos en ellos aun si le costaba el resto de la tarde debía de encontrarlos… desafortunadamente para él no pudo hallarlos en ninguno de esos lugares y la noche ya comenzaba a caer; fue que regresó sobre sus pasos en dirección al departamento del rubio, siendo que había oscurecido era seguro que el niño hubiese vuelto a su casa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha, minutos atrás habían abandonado el campo de entrenamiento cuando notaron el atardecer. Sasuke había avanzado mucho en ese día y Naruto no dudaba de que al día siguiente pudiese llegar a completar ese entrenamiento por completo… ambos platicaban alegremente de lo que fuera, no había un tema de conversación central sólo se dejaban que las palabras fluyeran por sus bocas sin restricciones.

Cuando llegaron al punto donde debían de separarse, ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y asegurándole al otro verse al día siguiente. Naruto camino hacía su departamento llegando minutos antes de que anocheciera por completo encontrando dentro a Kyuubi justo como este le había dicho que estaría allí, y deshaciendo el henge sobre su compañero se dispuso a prepararle la cena.

- Supongo que Kakashi-sensei aun sigue buscándonos… - dijo Naruto cuando estaba friendo la carne.

- Debería de estarlo, pero en cuanto anochezca es probable que lo tengamos cerca de aquí… no volverá a caer en ese juego. – dijo el zorro que estaba en esos momento subido en una de las sillas, viendo al rubio con ansias.

- Puede ser, pero no podemos distraerlo por siempre, debemos de pensar en alguna otra cosa que nos pueda ayudar a alejarlo… - comentó Naruto sin girar a verlo - … ¿dime donde escondiste ese libro? – preguntó después de varios segundos.

- je, en el lugar que menos se imaginaría… en la azotea de su casa- respondió Kyuubi con notoria diversión.

- jejeje, supongo que lo encontrará en cuanto regrese, aun si es de noche no podrá ignorar la portada de ese libro… - dijo Naruto sin evitar que una sonrisa se hiciese presente en sus labios.

- Eso si regresa a su casa, puedo oler que estuvo aquí junto con su perro… no me agrada, puede que comience a sospechar, después de todo mi olor es lo único que no puede cambiar el henge y seguramente su mascota le comento algo sobre mi olor… está a punto de llegar, puedo olerlo; debes de actuar normalmente estoy casi seguro de que esta noche no dejará de vigilarte… - dijo el zorro con cierta preocupación.

- Si está por llegar entonces… - Naruto realizo los sellos para realizar el henge nuevamente sobre el zorro convirtiéndolo en 'Konran' – si nos vigilará toda la noche no debe de verte en tu verdadera forma.

- grrr… - fue la única contestación que recibió de Kyuubi.

Naruto termino de freír la carne y se la sirvió a 'Konran'… viendo cómo es que la comenzaba a comer rápidamente, sin duda esa carne debía de ser completamente deliciosa para él, claro que pensándolo mejor cualquier cosa podría resultarle deliciosa después de vivir más de 15 años soportando el ramen que a todas horas comía el rubio… viéndolo comer, Naruto se sumergió en sus pensamientos, la vigilancia a la que estaba siendo expuesto lo ponía en serios aprietos, y lo que le había dicho Kyuubi era muy cierto, Kakashi-sensei no volvería a caer en aquellas bromas que por muy simples que fueran y sin importar el cuidado con el que haya tenido al hacerlas lo más probable es que si se volvían a realizar el peli plateado sospechara de algo.

Necesitaba de un mejor plan para deshacerse de Kakashi, por más tiempo… al día siguiente tendrían clases con él y el día que le seguía también, por lo que posiblemente durante esos día sería imposible deshacerse de él; si algo sabía de su sensei es que por muy tarde que pudiese llegar a sus compromisos nunca llegaría a abandonar uno simplemente porque se le cruzaran algunos pequeños inconvenientes.

Cuando noto que 'Konran' había terminado de comer se acerco a recoger el plato y lo puso en el lavabo, done había una pila de ellos… tomo al 'gato' en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación donde lo dejo sobre la cama mientras él entraba al cuarto de baño para asearse.

- "_¿Qué piensas hacer mocoso?_" – escucho claramente la voz de Kyuubi en su mente, desde el día anterior que no lo hacía y eso le sorprendió un poco.

- "_Parece que esta conexión comienza a reforzarse más, pero me gustaría saber cómo controlarla…_ - comentó en un principio Naruto - _… no sé qué hacer, todas las posibilidades que podríamos utilizar nos llevan al mismo camino, que él descubra tu verdadera forma y nos delate con el Tercero…_" – respondió al final a la pregunta hecha por Kyuubi.

- "_Deberías dejar que me encargue de él_" – comentó de pronto el zorro con el tono de voz que utilizara cuando estaba dentro de su cuerpo y deseaba matar a alguien.

- "_Aún si no tuviese control sobre tu chakra sabes que no te dejaría hacer nada en contra de él o alguien más…_ - contestó Naruto con cierta molestia por las palabras escuchadas -_ … ahhh, por el momento lo único en lo que puedo pensar es dejarlo que nos sigua por un tiempo… mientras ayudo a Sasuke con sus jutsus y hasta que esté listo para que tu nos entrenes a ambos…_"

- "_Sabes que eso podría ser un problema, si tu sensei nos descubre antes no sabemos de lo que sería capaz de hacer para detenernos…_ - comenzó a decirle el zorro - _… además el que te vigile haría que tu entrenamiento se retrasase demasiado_"

- "_Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no puedo pensar en nada más… por el momento dejémoslo así, mañana… mañana comenzáramos a pensar más adecuadamente como resolver esta situación._" – dijo Naruto y su conversación termino en ese momento.

Segundos después el rubio salía de la regadera, se vestía con su pijama y entraba en su habitación, encontrando s 'Konran' acomodado en su cama descansando. Se termino de secar el cabello mientras se subía a su cama, concentrándose pudo sentir la presencia de su sensei a varios metros fuera de su departamento; las luces al completo ya estaban apagadas y parecía ser que el peli plateado no tenía intensiones de retirarse… arrojando la toalla a un lado de su cama se acomodo y cerro dispuesto a dormir; preguntándose nuevamente lo que podría hacer para evitar que su sensei descubriese la verdadera forma de Kyuubi.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

En esa ocasión la familia al completo se encontraba tomando la cena en completo silencio, Itachi había regresado a su casa pocas horas después de haber salido en la mañana, parecía que en los siguientes días no tendría misiones que realizar… Fugaku había salido a la estación de policía a revisar algunos casos que tenía pendientes y había regresado pocas horas atrás, mientras que el pequeño Uchiha justo había llegado a tiempo para dar inicio a la cena. Cuando todos terminaron los dos hermanos salieron del comedor y fueron directo hacia sus habitaciones; mientras que Mikoto limpiaba los platos y se proponía a hablar con su esposo de ese tema que rondaba su cabeza desde esa misma mañana.

- Otōto… - llamó Itachi a Sasuke antes de que este se encerrase en su habitación – ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- … Claro… - respondió el pequeño después de un segundo en silencio, haciendo pasar a su hermano a su habitación - ¿qué sucede?

- Hoy llegaste tarde como el día de ayer, dime ¿estuviste nuevamente con Naruto? – dijo el mayor sentándose en la cama del menor viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

- Si, ¿porqué preguntas? – preguntó el pequeño Sasuke un poco curioso.

- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – esta vez pegunto Itachi con un poco de malicia, después de hablar con su padre el día anterior, sabía que su pequeño hermano estaba siendo entrenado por el demonio que ataco la aldea casi ocho años atrás, y aunque eso no le agradaba en absoluto, algo le decía que ese entrenamiento ayudaría más a Sasuke y que al final no resultaría nada malo con ello… pero la razón por la que hacía esa pregunta era para ver la reacción de Sasuke ante lo que le dijera sobre Naruto.

- Estuvimos entrenando – contestó Sasuke aun intrigado por las preguntas que le hacía su hermano, no entendía a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Entrenando?... ¿Qué sabes sobre él?… - siguió preguntando Itachi.

- … - no respondió de inmediato, pensó en los momento que había compartido al lado del rubio y por supuesto el modo en que vivía… de pronto recordó las palabras que había dicho su hermano dos noches atrás después de que Naruto saliera corriendo de su casa. - … ehm, Aniki… tu sabes mucho de Naruto, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sasuke viendo fijamente a Itachi, decidido a descubrir más sobre su amigo rubio - ¿qué sucedió con los padres de él?

- … - Itachi miró a Sasuke a los ojos por varios segundos, lo que sabía de Naruto muy pocos tenían conocimiento y decírselo al único niño que se había convertido en su amigo afectaría demasiado el comportamiento de ambos y posiblemente haría que la opinión de Sasuke cambiara por completo.

- … Yo… conocí su departamento hoy… sé que lo que dijiste hace unos días es cierto, ahora sé que él vive sólo, pero me gustaría saber muchas más cosas sobre él y su familia… - dijo Sasuke al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su hermano - … y pienso que preguntarle a él lo haría sentirse triste.

- … - Itachi siguió cuestionándose sui decirle o no por unos segundos, para después soltar un suspiro dispuesto a contarle lo necesario, podía ver claramente la preocupación que Sasuke sentía por Naruto reflejado en sus ojos y de alguna forma lo hizo pensar que su hermano comprendería mucho de lo que le diría - … Sus padres murieron el día en que nació… ese día hubo un gran desastre que obligo a muchos ninjas a pelear y por ende morir por la aldea, entre ellos se encontraba el padre de Naruto… su madre murió en uno de los ataques realizados en contra de la aldea… - comenzó a decirle Itachi - … por lo que se sabía ninguno de ellos tenía familiares, por lo que el bebe quedo bajo la custodia de la aldea… Naruto fue cuidado por el Tercero durante los primeros años de vida, hasta hace poco más de un año cuando fue colocado en ese pequeño departamento.

- ¿Qué hay de las demás personas?, ¿porqué no tiene a nadie que lo cuide? – preguntó Sasuke asimilando las palabras dichas por su hermano.

- … hay ciertas cosas que yo no puedo decirte, y entre esas están las razones por las que Naruto está viviendo en soledad… - respondió Itachi seriamente - … si quieres saber algo más sobre Naruto, creo que deberías de preguntárselo a él; ¿cómo te sentirías tú si de pronto supieras que a tus expensas Naruto pregunta cosas sobre tu vida o los secretos que guardas?... pregúntaselo y si no quiere responderte dale tiempo, es difícil confiar en la gente cuando toda una vida has sido desplazado… - continuo diciendo Itachi viendo como en un principio Sasuke se desilusionaba por la no respuesta a sus últimas preguntas y después adquiría una mirada llena de decisión y esperanza. - ... ¿Sasuke, qué es Naruto para ti?

- … Pues él es mi amigo… - respondió Sasuke después de un segundo en silencio.

- ¿Tú amigo?, ¿sólo eso? – preguntó suspicazmente el mayor.

- C-claro, ¿Por qué lo dudas? – pegunto Sasuke un poco nervioso, sin saber la razón de ese sentimiento y sintiendo como es que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

- Oh, por nada… Bien, tienes que ir a asearte para después meterte a la cama, debes de estar cansado… - dijo Itachi levantándose de la cama de su hermano y después caminar hacia la puerta.

- Aniki… gracias – le dijo Sasuke antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación. Por dentro aun se hacía muchas preguntas acerca de la vida de su rubio amigo, pero estaba seguro de que con un poco más de tiempo conociéndose Naruto llegaría a decirle por completo sus secretos… sonriendo como seguramente nunca lo había hecho preparo su pijama y se encamino al cuarto de baño dispuesto a hacer lo que su hermano le había dicho.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En los siguientes dos días todo ocurrió con normalidad para los aldeanos de Konoha, claro que para ellos eran desconocidas muchas cosas que ocurrían a sus alrededores, como lo era el hecho de que los principales líderes del clan Uchiha se encontraban en constante vigilancia por varios AMBU, o que el niño que tanto despreciaban junto con el hijo menor de Fugaku se encontraban siendo vigilados por ordenes de Tercer Hokage. En esos dos días Naruto volvió a cambiar el lugar de entrenamiento a Sasuke regresando al parque donde inicialmente habían comenzado, diciéndole al moreno que después y con más calma le explicaría todo. Ambos siendo seguidos de cerca por Kakashi que los observaba seriamente, mientras que 'Konran' también los acompañaba.

Llego entonces el último día en que tendrían clases en esa semana, donde Iruka les dejo mucha tarea a realizar para la semana siguiente. Cuando ambos llegaron al parque Naruto le propuso a Sasuke que le demostrase su agilidad para trepar árboles con una competencia de quien llegaba a la cima más rápido, pues el día anterior el moreno había llegado a la cima del árbol por más de cuatro ocasiones seguida, lo que demostraba el buen control que ya poseía en su chakra… Sasuke atendió al retó de Naruto y sonriendo acepto.

Ambos se prepararon y en cuando se dio la señal corrieron rápidamente escalando por el tronco de dos árboles que eran continuos, ambos tratando de superar al otro… ambos llegando a la cima al mismo tiempo. Eso fue un gran logro para Sasuke y una confirmación para Naruto de las verdaderas habilidades que poseía su amigo sin necesidad de recurrir a sentimientos de rencor, odio o desprecio… después de eso se mantuvieron en la cima por algunos segundos para después bajar ágilmente por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar al suelo.

- Felicidades Sasuke, has logrado controlar por completo tu chakra… - dijo felizmente Naruto.

- ¿Y qué sigue? – preguntó Sasuke un poco emocionado por saber lo que podría aprender después de eso.

- … Bien, ya que has aprendido eso, es hora de aprender a hacer jutsus… lo cual no se te debe de dificultar en lo más mínimo… - dijo Naruto poniéndose un poco serio.

- ¿Qué clase de jutsus? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

- mmm, de diferentes clases… supongo que ya conoces los sellos de manos que existen. – dijo Naruto a su compañero.

- Si, los he estudiado mucho antes de entrar a la academia… - dijo Sasuke - … pero aun no puedo realizar jutsus, padre dice que para hacerlo se requiere de mucho chakra.

- Eso es cierto, pero ahora intentaras hacer uno… pues ya tienes un control sobre tu chakra y te aseguro que es un muy buen nivel el que posees. – dijo Naruto dándole ánimos a su amigo.- ¿qué jutsu conoces y quisieras probar? – terminó preguntándole Naruto.

- mmm, me gustaría hacer el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (N/A: Gran bola de fuego… eso creo ) – dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo con ello a Naruto.

- … - él sabía que el chakra de Sasuke era del tipo fuego, pero no sabía si a esa edad ya pudiese tener ese tipo de habilidades, después de todo dentro de los recuerdos que había adquirido de Itachi, Sasuke apenas podría llegar a realizar un jutsu básico… pero después pensó en el entrenamiento que habían estado llevando, el control que en ese momento el moreno poseía sobre su chakra era increíblemente bueno y seguramente con eso podría llegar a realizar ese jutsu tan difícil - … está bien, intentaremos hacer ese jutsu… pero sería conveniente movernos a otro lugar, si lo logras podríamos causar un enorme incendio… - dijo Naruto recordando el lugar en donde se encontraban.

- … tengo el lugar adecuado… hay un lago cerca del barrio Uchiha donde usualmente voy… podríamos entrenar el jutsu ahí - dijo Sasuke alegremente.

- Bien, vamos allá entonces… - dijo Naruto conociendo el lugar del que Sasuke hablaba, si no se equivocaba debía de tratarse de aquel mismo lago donde en alguna ocasión, después de la matanza del clan, ellos cruzaron sus miradas. Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, y cuando ya estaban dispuestos fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada presencia de Kakashi-sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Sasuke al ver al pali plateado.

- Necesito tratar un asunto con Naruto. – respondió Kakashi mostrando seriedad en su único ojo visible.

- ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar conmigo? – preguntó Naruto fingiendo inocencia.

- sobre tu **'gato'** – contesto el peli plateado resaltando la última palabra, hecho que hizo sentir a Naruto que sus sensei conocía la verdad.

- … ¿Necesariamente tiene que ser ahora? – peguntó el rubio después de unos segundos, queriendo evitar en lo más posible esa conversación - ¿no podemos dejar la plática para esta noche?

- No tengo ningún problema, puedo esperar a que termines con su entrenamiento del día de hoy… - dijo Kakashi indicándole con esas palabras que no lo perdería de vista por nada del mundo.

- … - Naruto se quedo callado, ahora más que nunca sospechando que su sensei tenía conocimiento de lo que había detrás de la apariencia de 'Konran', sin embargo había algo más que lo preocupaba… Sasuke, él no sabía nada de lo que sucedía… bueno, de hecho sólo Kyuubi sabía todo además de él… y no quería que pensase que le estuviese ocultando las cosas porque no tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle; además quería que el moreno fuese el primero al que le dijera la verdad sobre Kyuubi cuando estuviese listo.

- Sasuke, creo que dejaremos el resto del entrenamiento para otro día… - se dirigió Naruto al moreno, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Naruto, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó el otro, intuyendo que algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

- Te lo explicaré… Kakashi-sensei, quisiera hablar primero con Sasuke antes de usted… - dijo Naruto primero hablándole a Sasuke y después dirigiéndose a su sensei, haciéndole entender con eso las intenciones que tenía de decirle la verdad a su amigo.

Kakashi asintió a las palabras de Naruto, pero eso no implicaba que lo perdería de vista. Vio como el rubio le decía unas cuantas palabras al pequeño Uchiha y después comenzaban a caminar fuera de la arboleda de ese parque. Lentamente caminaron por las calles de la aldea siendo observados por la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban deambulando por esos caminos… todos iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que sucedería una vez que llegaran al que era el departamento de Naruto, cada uno de ellos imaginando las posibles palabra que se dirían allí… mientras que un 'gato' anaranjado se desplazaba por sobre los tejados de las casas observando a los tres ninjas, preguntándose cómo es que acabaría toda esa situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 4…**

**Qué puedo decirles… mi mente no da para más en estos momentos y discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía que hayan encontrado. Lamento no haber puesto mucho la escena que deseaba, sin duda muchos se quedaron con la duda de que es lo que Fugaku Uchiha planea hacer, pero de eso se hablara en el siguiente capítulo… mmm, también para el próximo espero que Sasuke pueda encontrar la respuesta a aquellos sentimientos tan confusos que tiene cuando esta cerca de Naruto y de igual forma veremos la reacción del moreno ante la 'verdad' de Naruto… espero sus comentarios, dudas, criticas, amenazas y demás… nos escribimos!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	5. Cap 5: Complicidad

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: vagui (vaguira), dilaripa_tsuzuki, Miharu Nikushimi, Psyco-Kaye, hijadelaluna, AGUILA FANEL, soratan, marun15, mikuruneechan, Ayame-chan, , Dark-ekin, y de dog**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este quinto capítulo…**

**Muy bien, alguien me pregunto en un review, cuando es que iban a crecer Sasuke y Naruto, pues bien, contrario a lo que hubiese querido antes; ambos aparecerán con las edades de 11 años en los próximos capítulos – no sé si vaya a ser al termino del siguiente o hasta el séptimo capítulo – pero les aseguro que lo que sigue después de eso los sorprenderá… por cierto en este capi les regalo una escena que de seguro les gustara, se encuentra casi hasta en final.**

**Miharu-chan, este capítulo va dedicado para ti, espero que te la estés pasando súper en la playa disfrutando de tus vacaciones.**

**Por cierto, para los seguidore de mi fanfic de DECISIONES lamento no poder actualizar esta semana, pero les aseguro que a inicios de la siguente podrán disfrutar del noveno capítulo de ese fic.**

**¡¡¡Muy bien ahora sí disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Complicidad**

Llegaron al departamento de Naruto en poco tiempo, siendo el rubio quien entrara primero junto con Kyuubi y dejase pasar a sus otros acompañantes detrás de él, siendo que Kakashi se quedo fuera del departamento dándoles privacidad a los dos pequeños. Una vez adentro, Naruto ubico a su amigo dentro de la cocina-comedor, en una de las sillas que se encontraban allí, sentándose él en la otra y con 'Konran' manteniéndose en la misma habitación pero sentado cerca de una de las paredes de está…. Ofreciéndole un vaso con agua alargo un poco más el momento de decirle la verdad sobre sí, y pasados varios minutos en silencio fue que comenzó a hablar.

- … bueno… ¿supongo que te preguntaras que es lo que está pasando? – comenzó a hablar viendo el asentimiento de Sasuke - … todo esto comienza hace casi ocho años atrás… como todos en la aldea habrás escuchado lo que sucedió, y si no prepárate para hacerlo… justamente el diez de octubre de hace ocho años, la aldea de Konoha fue atacada por un ser mítico conocido como Kyuubi… un enorme zorro que poseía nueve colas… - continuo diciendo Naruto haciendo pausas después de algunas frases, haciéndosele difícil hablar de ese tema - … muchos ninjas y personas inocentes murieron ese día… el cuarto Hokage, previendo lo que sucedería con la aldea si no detenía a Kyuubi, tuvo que recurrir a un jutsu prohibido… - siguió diciendo manteniendo la atención de Sasuke en él - … Kyuubi era… es el demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos… por lo que no podían matarlo… el jutsu que utilizaron fue para sellar sus poderes y espíritu…

- ¿sellarlos?, ¿cómo…? – pregunto Sasuke.

- … ese jutsu necesitaba de todo el chakra del Cuarto, el jutsu consistía en retirar el espíritu y los poderes del cuerpo de Kyuubi y encerrarlos en el cuerpo de un bebe… entre menos tiempo de nacido tuviese más efectivo sería el jutsu… - Naruto giro su vista hasta encontrarse con 'Konran' que lo veía atentamente quedándose en silencio, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - … me eligieron a mi… tenía unas cuantas horas de haber nacido y ya no tenía padres que pudieran oponerse…

- … - el silencio reino después de esas palabras en la habitación Sasuke no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras… - ¿es por eso que nadie te cuida? – preguntó cuando las palabras de su hermano llegaron a su mente 'hay ciertas cosas que yo no puedo decirte, y entre esas están las razones por las que Naruto está viviendo en soledad'… miro el rostro sorprendido de Naruto y se apuro a decir – recuerda la noche en que nos conocimos… tu dijiste que no tenías a nadie esperando por ti en tu casa, y después de que te marchaste mi hermano dijo que era verdad y que nadie cuidaba de ti… ¿esa es la razón?

- … Cuando la gente de la aldea supo que en lugar de haber matado a Kyuubi, el cuarto lo sello dentro de mi… bueno, creo que te lo imaginarás, no estuvieron conformes… para ellos, el que Kyuubi aun este… presente en sus vidas, implica una posibilidad de que vuelva a surgir para matarlos… para ellos yo soy ese demonio en el cuerpo de un niño, un niño que no puede defenderse de los insultos de las miradas de odio y que fácilmente puede ser tratado como basura… - le respondió Naruto mostrándole más tristeza que rencor en sus palabras y mirada.

- Eso no tiene sentido… tú tienes grandes habilidades, fácilmente puedes defenderte, impedir que te sigan tratando así… - dijo Sasuke enfocándose en los sentimientos que había notado en el rubio al responderle su pregunta; sintiéndose irritado al escuchar la forma en que es tratado Naruto.

- Si yo me defiendo, si intento dañar a alguna de esas personas ¿cómo crees que me verían?... si lastimo a alguien, entonces les estaría dando la razón de que me traten así… yo no pretendo que me tengan miedo, yo quiero ser aceptado por quien realmente soy – comenzó a explicarle Naruto, aunque no esperaba que él lo entendiese… no ese Sasuke que vivía felizmente al lado de su familia.

- … Naruto no puedo entender porque te tratan de ese modo si ni tan siquiera te conocen; tampoco puedo entender que tu dejes que te traten así… no lo entiendo porque no he vivido lo que tú, y no sé cómo es que yo habría reaccionado… - comenzó a decirle Sasuke mostrando seriedad en el rostro y una extraña madures en sus palabras - … pero estoy seguro de que toda la gente de Konoha es idiota, porque tú no eres nada parecido a un demonio ni nada que se le parezca… después de todo he estado contigo toda esta semana.

- … - Naruto sin duda se sorprendió con esas palabras, creía que su amigo podría no estar listo para escuchar esa parte de la verdad, pero ahora veía que era todo lo contrario… Sasuke lo había escuchado y aunque no había entendido por completo como se sentía si le había dado las palabras que deseaba escuchar al final, que él no lo consideraban un monstruo ni un demonio. – Gracias…

- … Me has explicado ya el por qué vives solo… pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que tienes que hablar con Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Sasuke intuyendo que había más en la historia.

- Eso yo puedo explicártelo… - hablo por primera vez el 'gato' anaranjado, lo que hizo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke giraran a verlo, apreciando como es que se acercaba a ellos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto hasta estar sobre la mesa.

- No creo que sea una buena idea… - comentó Naruto al intuir lo que Kyuubi intentaba hacer.

- Tú cállate, has hablado con él lo que tenías, ahora déjamelo a mí y regrésame a mi verdadera forma… - le ordeno a Naruto, segundos después vio como es que de mala gana el rubio deshacía el henge… la nube de humo gris no tardo en hacer aparición sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke, sorpresa que aumento cuando frente a él apareció la figura de un zorro de un color anaranjado rojizo y con nueve colas moviéndose detrás de é l- … como veras yo soy ese demonio que ataco la aldea hace ocho años…

- … ¿tú eres ese demonio?, pero… si eres muy pequeño… - dijo Sasuke unos segundos después de haber escuchado a Kyuubi hablar, un poco incrédulo de que en realidad fuese capaz de causar destrucción o de matar.

- … grrrr; insensato… dices eso porque no conoces mi verdadero tamaño… - contestó Kyuubi a la pequeña burla realizada.

- Es verdad… Kyuubi mide el doble de los arboles del bosque de Konoha y tiene una terrible presencia… - dijo Naruto secundando las palabra del zorro.

- Hace unas semanas ocurrió algo que hizo que nos separáramos… yo adquirí mi apariencia del zorro demoniaco solo que en miniatura y Naruto se quedo con todo mi chakra, resguardándolo hasta que sepa manejarlo… - comenzó a explicar el zorro - … cuando eso ocurrió debimos de encontrar una forma para evitar que alguien se diese cuenta de mi presencia; por lo que decidimos utilizar un henge sobre mi y así adquirí la apariencia de un gato.

- Así es como hemos mantenido en secreto que Kyuubi está fuera de mi cuerpo… si eso se divulgará posiblemente intentarían algo en contra de él; al ser yo quien controla el chakra de Kyuubi, él no representa un peligro para la aldea… pero eso no lo entenderían los aldeanos. – dijo el rubio explicándole un poco el porqué ocultaban a Kyuubi.

- Aun así ¿eso que tiene que ver con Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Sasuke sin entender del todo la situación.

- Bueno, es que Kakashi-sensei ha estado vigilándome desde el momento en que entramos a la academia… debió de comenzar a sospechar de algo cuando, el mismo día que nos conocimos, él me vio haciendo algunas cosas que un niño no debería de ser capaz de hacer; por lo que creo que él ha llegado a deducir algo sobre Kyuubi… - dijo Naruto mirando con seriedad a Sasuke.

- ¿Creen que el pueda delatarlos? – pregunto el moreno.

- No lo sabemos, pero es posible que intente saber cómo es que logré separarme del cuerpo de Naruto – respondió Kyuubi.

- ¿Cómo fue que se separaron? – preguntó perspicazmente Sasuke, para ver cómo es que después de escuchar su pregunta tanto el rubio como el zorro se veían de manera nerviosa.

- … es algo difícil de explicar… - contestó Naruto después de unos segundos - … y también difícil de creer, no creo que estés preparado para escuchar esa explicación…

- ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? – pregunto Sasuke sintiendo la curiosidad crecer en su interior.

- … en serio es difícil y extraño, si quieres que te lo diga puedo hacerlo, pero preferiría que fuese en otro momento… - dijo Naruto con seguridad a su amigo.

- mmm… está bien dejaré que hables primero con Kakashi-sensei… - dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su silla - … pero mañana vendré a buscarte para que me expliques todo. – terminó diciendo con determinación. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y levantándose de su lugar acompaño a Sasuke hasta la puerta del departamento, viéndolo alejarse para marcharse a su casa.

- Supongo que lo tomo bien… - Naruto escucho la voz de Kakashi-sensei, girando para verlo lo encontró recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta leyendo su el famoso libro Icha Icha Paradise.

- ¿Qué es exactamente de lo quiere hablar Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Naruto en cambio, aun sin estar seguro del tema a tratar al mismo tiempo que le hacia una seña con la mano a su sensei para que entrase a su departamento.

- … como te dije antes quiero hablar de tu gato… ¿en donde esta? – dijo el peli plateado entrando al departamento y moviendo su cabeza buscando a 'Konran'.

- Debe de estar por ahí, ¿por qué de mi gato? – preguntó Naruto cuando ambos se sentaban en las sillas que antes hubieron ocupado el rubio y Sasuke.

- Naruto, sé que sabes que desde hace cinco días te vigilo… - dijo Kakashi intentando que con esas palabras el rubio se sintiese nervioso, pero sólo pudo notar un pequeño parpadeo de su parte - … no pareces sorprendido porque lo sepa.

- Eres un gran ninja Kakashi-sensei, pero siempre habrá algo que delate hasta al mejor ninja – dijo Naruto con seriedad - … ¿porqué me vigila?

- … por tus habilidades ninja, queremos averiguar quién te está entrenando para que hayas aprendido eso en poco tiempo… - contesto Kakashi, de una manera muy extraña sintiendo la suficiente confianza en Naruto como para decirle la verdad sobre su vigilancia y querer hablar con él antes de ir con el Hokage.

- ¿Quieren? – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

- Hokage-sama y yo… - respondió Kakashi con seriedad - … pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando no sólo no encontré a quien te entrenaba sino que tú mismo eras el entrenador de Sasuke Uchiha… ¿qué tratos mantienes con esa familia?

- ¿qué le hace pensar que mantengo un trato con ellos? – preguntó Naruto en cambio.

- Fugaku Uchiha no dejaría que uno de sus hijos… - comenzó a decir el peli plateado, para después darse cuenta de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar.

- … ¿Qué uno de sus hijos se juntase con un monstruo? o ¿pretendía hacer mención de Kyuubi? – preguntó Naruto con seriedad y molestia, después de unos segundos en que su sensei se había mantenido en silencio.

- ¿Kyuubi?... parece que mis sospechas son ciertas, pero nunca imagine que algo así pudiese pasar… - comentó el sensei mirando fijamente al rubio.

- ¿qué sospechas?

- Desde el día en que te conocí comencé a sospechar de ese '**gato**' que te acompaña… pero fue hasta un par de días atrás que por fin pude descubrir la razón de esa sospecha… pude ver la verdadera forma que se mantiene oculta bajo la de ese gato… él es el zorro de nueve colas, ¿cierto?; él es quien te ha enseñado todo lo necesario para ser un ninja – dijo y afirmo Kakashi.

- … Si, él es Kyuubi – confirmo Naruto - ¿por qué me dice esto?, ¿el Tercero ya lo sabe? – preguntó

- No, aun no lo sabe… primero quise hablar contigo… - respondió Kakashi - … Naruto, si Kyuubi ha logrado salir de tu cuerpo, representa un enorme peligro por la aldea.

- Él no representa ningún peligro, yo aun contengo todo su chakra y a pesar de que estemos en diferentes cuerpos, si él muere yo moriré y si yo muero él morirá… es así de sencillo – dijo Naruto en defensa del zorro.

- No puedes confiar en él, hace ocho años intentó destruir la aldea, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo intentará ahora? – pregunto Kakashi comenzando a alterarse.

- Por qué confió en él… Kakashi-sensei, Kyuubi ha estado dentro de mí por mucho tiempo, es cierto que puede llegar a ser sumamente demoniaco, pero de igual forma puede resultar ser un gran compañero… - comenzó a explicarle Naruto - … mientras él tenga ese tamaño y no pueda controlar su chakra es inofensivo.

- Naruto…

- En cuanto a Sasuke, él paga su entrenamiento manteniendo en silencio que 'Konran' es diferente a cualquier gato - dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a su sensei.

- Pero ahora sabe la verdad, eso fue lo que hablaste con él, ¿no es así? – dijo Kakashi.

- Si… - confirmo Naruto guardando silencio por varios segundos para después volver a hablar - ¿Qué piensa hacer a cerca de Kyuubi, Kakashi-sensei?

- Como Ninja tengo la obligación de informarle a Hokage-sama sobre esta situación… no puedo mentirle Naruto, si Kyuubi ha estado entrenándote, es porque pretende hacer algo en un futuro y te involucrará a ti… - aseguro el peli plateado cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión?... – preguntó Naruto seriamente, viendo cómo es que su sensei mantenía el silencio cómo si pensase en la posibilidad de mantener en secreto lo de Kyuubi, por lo que se decidió a aprovecharlo - … deme la oportunidad de demostrarle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… no le diga nada al Tercero y permanezca con nosotros por un tiempo, si ve que en ese lapso alguna intención extraña por parte de Kyuubi o mía… no me opondré a que le diga al Tercero.

- No lo sé… es demasiado arriesgado – contestó Kakashi a la propuesta.

- Si lo que teme es que yo le haga daño… - se escucho la voz que Naruto claramente reconocía como la de Kyuubi. Kakashi giró su vista hasta la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la figura de Kyuubi, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando lo vio - … ya escuchó la explicación de Naruto, él es quien tiene el control total de mi chakra, de hecho es él quien tiene que realizar un henge sobre mi pues ni eso puedo hacer yo… dale la oportunidad a Naruto y dámela a mí. – continuo diciendo acercándose al peli plateado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Sólo te pedimos un poco de tiempo... si quieres tú puedes imponerlo, pero dánoslo… - pidió Naruto.

El silencio se extendió por la habitación… Naruto y Kyuubi ya habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, la decisión de tomarlas ahora sólo dependía completamente de Kakashi…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

Sasuke acababa de llegar a su casa, después de haber escuchado la explicación de Naruto había caminado todo el trayecto a su casa pensando en cada una de las palabras que el rubio le había dicho; lo que hizo que la admiración que sentía por él al ser quien lo entrenaba, había crecido bastante después de escucharlo decir que nunca lastimaría a la gente de Konoha. Eso era mucho más de lo que él mismo podría llegar a hacer si estuviese en su lugar… porque también había estado pensando las reacciones que él mismo tendría de estar en una situación parecida a la del rubio, descubriendo con eso lo vengativo que podría ser; pues la primera cosa que le llego a la mente al imaginarse siendo despreciado por los demás y con el poder para defenderse, fue regresar los insultos recibidos con golpes… sin duda debía de aprender a manejar mejor su vena vengativa… la cuestión era que el hecho de que Naruto no hiciese nada de eso, lo hacía verse como una muy, pero muy, amable persona, y lo ponía como la mejor persona que él mismo hubiese conocido algún día.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que sucedió fue que su madre le preguntará la razón de llegar temprano, él como buen amigo y confidente de Naruto había recurrido a una mentira, diciendo que habían preferido darse un descanso y que mañana continuarían entrenando desde muy temprano… y disculpándose con ella subió a encerrarse a su habitación, donde se encontraba en ese momento, recostado sobre su cama. Pensaba, en ese momento, en las posibles causas que habían ocasionado que Naruto y Kyuubi se separasen… y aún en ese momento no podía llegar a creer que ese pequeño zorro pudiese causar tanta destrucción, a pesar de las palabras que Naruto le había dicho… ciertamente no sabía la reacción que tendría al día siguiente cuando escuchase toda la historia que le diría Naruto, si ni tan siquiera entendía la razón de que hubiese actuado tan comprensivo en ese día…

- "_Era como sí lo que me contó Naruto no hubiese sido otra cosa más que una simple conversación… cómo si yo ya supiese ese secreto…_" – pensó Sasuke reflexionando sobre su conducta. – No, eso es imposible… - dijo en voz alta tratando de convencerse de que lo que pensaba no eran más que tonterías.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando escucho el llamado que su madre le hacía para que fuese a cenar… tan absorto había estado pensando en su conversación con Naruto que no se había dado del tiempo que había pasado y que la noche comenzaba a cubrir la aldea. Se levanto desganado de su cama, aun con la mente un poco confusa… se arreglo la ropa y colocando en su rostro una máscara de tranquilidad salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, donde encontraría al resto de su familia; lo cuales no debían saber nada de lo que al le había sido confesado.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Departamento de Naruto**_

Había resultado un reto muy grande convencer a Kakashi de no decir nada a nadie de la existencia de Kyuubi fuera de su cuerpo, pero al final lograron hacerlo… Kakashi había decidido darles dos semanas de plazo para demostrarle que Kyuubi no intentaba hacer nada malo al entrenar a Naruto y el rubio debía de hacer su parte si quería evitar que sospechara de él… y a cambio el peli plateado guardaría silencio con el Hokage durante las siguientes dos semanas a partir del día siguiente. Era por esa razón que se encontraban relativamente tranquilos después de que se hubo marchado el sensei, tanto él como Kyuubi aun se encontraban en la cocina-comedor, solo que en esa ocasión preparaba la cena que tomaría Kyuubi.

- Parece que nos libramos de tu sensei… - comentó el zorro.

- Aun no hay que cantar victoria… recuerda que debemos de convencerlo en estas dos semanas de ponerse de nuestra parte… - dijo Naruto ante el comentario de Kyuubi.

- Es cierto, pero te aseguro que al final no dirá nada al viejo… - aseguró el zorro, haciendo con eso que el rubio lo quedase viendo de manera intrigada.

Después de eso Naruto de sirvió al zorro su cena mientas el tomaba un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Hablaron poco durante ese tiempo, y después con más calma Naruto se dedico a lavar los trastes sucios que ya se habían acumulado en esa semana… cuando terminó fue directo a su habitación a tomar su pijama y se metió al baño a asearse; tardo quince minutos dentro para después salir, secarse bien su cabello y meterse a la cama a dormir, acompañado de Kyuubi.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente**_

Sin querer se había despertado muy temprano en ese día… demasiado temprano para ser un día libre, si ese día era Sábado, pero como el día anterior quedo muy inquieto e intrigado por la platica mantenida con su rubio amigo, apenas su cuerpo creyó que había dormido lo suficiente despertó a la misma hora que si fuese a clases. Fue por eso que en cuanto se despertó, se levanto a desayunar y despidiéndose de su familia salió de su casa… su rumbo, claro esta, el pequeño departamento de Naruto.

Caminaba por las calles poco transitadas de la aldea a esas horas del día; lo que le hizo preguntarse si su amigo pudiese estar despierto ya… y aunque lo dudaba no podía regresar en sus pasos, pues necesitaba saber lo más pronto posible los secretos que había alrededor de Naruto Uzumaki… conforme se acercaba podía notar algunas cuantas miradas de admiración que le daban las personas que se encontraba en el camino, en cierta forma esas miradas siempre le habían agradado, era como si con esas pequeñas acciones se dejase de sentir desplazado por su hermano… pero ahora que las encontraba de nuevo, después de escuchar la historia del rubio el día anterior, se sentía vació, había logrado comprender que las miradas significaban mucho sólo se estas eran hechas por las personas que valían la pena, un valor que habían dejado de tener todas esas miradas para él porque sabía que ellos miraban de manera despreciativa a su muy buen amigo. Claro que ahora le molestaban, y era por eso que intento ignorarlas y apresurando el paso hasta que llego al edificio donde Naruto vivía… subió las escaleras y en pocos minutos estaba frente a la puerta del departamento, tocando fuertemente hasta para que le abrieran.

_Dentro del departamento_

El rubio aun se encontraba soñando, de vez en cuando se escuchaba que soltaba unos murmullos que difícilmente podían comprenderse; a su lado estaba aquel zorro con nueve colas observándolo divertido… él a comparación de Naruto había despertado muy temprano ese día, claro que intentó despertar al niño pero al ver que no deseaba despertar y escuchando los constantes murmullos incomprensibles se dio por vencido, decidiendo que lo mejor sería esperar a que despertara por sí solo y fue entonces que lo escucho, entre todos aquellos extraños ruidos que producía la boca de Naruto sólo una palabra fue comprensible, un nombre… el nombre de Sasuke… al escuchar eso, se decidió a poner más atención a lo que el rubio decía, por lo que en unos cuantos minutos había podido deducir que el sueño trataba de una aparente felicidad entre ellos dos. Entonces, cuando el sueño parecía ponerse realmente interesante fue que escucho como es que tocaban la puerta, enfocando su sentido del olfato reconoció inmediatamente a la persona del otro lado de la puerta… recordando la conversación que Naruto tenía pendiente.

- ¡Hey mocoso!, ¡Levántate! – exclamó en voz elevada el Kyuubi.

- … - Naruto sólo se giró en sobre si mismo acurrucándose más en su cama.

- … ¡Naruto!, que tu amado Uchiha toca la puerta… - dijo Kyuubi esperanzado en que esa vez se levantara, pero en cambio recibió un gruñido que interpreto como 'déjame en paz, no volveré a caer', ante lo cual el zorro solo pudo decir - … está bien, le diré que vuelva después para que le expliques como nos separamos… - seguidamente bajo de un salto de la cama y tomo rumbo a la puerta.

Sólo fueron un par de segundos los que le tomo escuchar cómo es que Naruto caía al suelo como aquella vez días atrás… sólo que en esa ocasión gritando un 'En seguida voy' para que Sasuke lo escuchase… camino lentamente hasta la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que el rubio apareciese para atender, si no fuese porque era un zorro (no cualquier zorro, sino el más poderoso y temido por todos) el mismo habría abierto la puerta. Y como lo esperaba, en cuestión de segundos Naruto llegaba corriendo hasta la puerta con su pantalón corto negro y su playera naranja con la espiral negra en ella, deteniéndose en frente y respirando profundamente antes de abrirla.

- Sasuke… - pronunció al momento de que abría la puerta y dejando pasar al moreno siguió - … no esperaba que vinieses tan temprano.

- … lamento si te desperté… - dijo el Uchiha disculpándose cuando Naruto cerraba la puerta, sospechando que acaba de levantarse por el sospechoso ruido que había escuchado segundos atrás provenientes del departamento.

- No importa, ya era hora de que me levantará… - contestó el rubio llevándose una mano a su nuca y sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza; Sasuke al verlo de ese modo sintió como es que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal y como es que un tenue calor en sus mejillas comenzaba a hacerse presente, lo que le indicaba el sonrojo que había aparecido en ellas.

- ja, claro – se escuchó que dijo sarcásticamente el zorro, llamando la atención de ambos niños - … por eso es que no querías dejar de soñar tan dulcemente. – terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona, viendo cómo es que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del rubio.

- ¿dulce… mente? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

- eh, jejeje… sí, yo estaba, eh… soñaba que… comía muchos dulces… - dijo Naruto muy nervioso y el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba.

- … - Sasuke sólo lo vio levantando una de sus cejas, el nerviosismo del rubio le decía que no era totalmente cierto lo que le había dicho.

- … podríamos empezar a tratar el punto que te ha traído aquí, ¿no creen? – dijo el zorro seriamente.

- Claro… - dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacía la cocina-comedor, siendo seguido por el moreno y el zorro - "_¿Por qué me apoyas en decirle la verdad a Sasuke?_" – pensó dirigiéndose a Kyuubi, durante esos días se había acostumbrado a comunicarse mentalmente con el zorro, aunque aún no descubriera como lo hacía.

- "_El bastardo es tu 'amigo' y la razón por la que estamos aquí… no nos conviene tenerlo nuevamente de enemigo y si le ocultas la verdad será exactamente lo que provocarás_" – le contestó Kyuubi con seriedad cuando ambos niños se sentaban cada uno en una silla, mientras él se acomodaba en el suelo al lado de Naruto..

- ¿Y bien?, los escucho… ¿qué hay detrás de su separación? – preguntó Sasuke viéndolos seriamente.

- … Como ahora sabes, fui sellado en el cuerpo de Naruto… el hecho es que el sello realizado debía de durar el tiempo necesario hasta que Naruto tuviese el poder propio para contenerme dentro de su cuerpo… - comenzó a decir Kyuubi siendo consciente de que lo que acaba de decir ni siquiera lo sabía el rubio y posiblemente se estuviese preguntando si era cierto - … esas fueron las palabras que me dijo Yondaime antes de encerrarme… sin embargo con el paso de los años el sello no parecía disminuir en poder, hasta que llego el día en que Naruto supo sobre mí…

- … Te dije que sería difícil de creer y no mentía… lo que estoy por decirte es la verdad, pero es decisión tuya creerme o no… - continuó hablando el rubio cuando el zorro se quedo callado, haciendo algunas pausas pero sin mostrar titubeo cuando hablaba y viendo directamente a los ojos negros de Sasuke - … Crecí siendo ignorado, despreciado y odiado por toda la gente de la aldea; pero crecí teniendo un solo objetivo a alcanzar… convertirme en Hokage era mi más grande y primordial sueño, fue esa la razón por la que entre a la academia y por la que me esforcé para aprobar todos los exámenes… - hizo una pausa viendo la confusión reflejándose en el pálido rostro de su amigo – … ese era mi sueño, porque pensaba que en el momento en que me convirtiera en Hokage, los aldeanos me respetarían y reconocerían como un ninja lo suficientemente poderoso y confiable, por lo que dejarían de despreciarme… entonces llegó el día del examen de graduación, con doce años fui el único que no lo paso… ese día en la tarde estaba tan susceptible que un ninja aprovecho mi estado y me manipulo para hacer algo por él… robe un pergamino prohibido del cual aprendí un jutsu impresionante a base de puro esfuerzo… después ese ninja intento robarme el pergamino, intentando ser detenido por Iruka-sensei… pero a pesar de los esfuerzos realizados aquel ninja logro decirme el secreto de Kyuubi… - cuando dijo esas últimas palabras giro su vista a su compañero zorro, sonriendo tenuemente – debo admitir, que en un principio desprecie a Kyuubi, después de todo el tenerlo dentro de mi cuerpo había sido la causa de la soledad a la que me enfrentaba… pero con el paso del tiempo fue adquiriendo cierto cariño y respeto por él… - se giro de nuevo para ver a Sasuke que parecía cada vez más y más confundido - … después de que me dijera eso y de que Iruka-sensei me protegiese de un shuriken dirigido a mí, salí corriendo de ese lugar… bueno, al final el ninja fue derrotado y yo pude graduarme…

- Cuando Naruto se convirtió en gennin, fue puesto dentro de un equipo de tres ninjas y un jounnin… - siguió explicando Kyuubi - … entre los otros dos gennin te encontrabas tú… - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al moreno que intentó preguntar algo, mientras la confusión que había en él ya no podía ocultarse - … no hables, solo escucha; después podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras… - interrumpió antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo - … al principio Naruto y tú parecían odiarse de verdad… él intentaba llamar la atención de los demás para que lo notasen y así dejase de estar sólo, y tú tenías la atención de toda la población de Konoha y lo único que hacías era despreciarlos… además tú eras considerado el mejor ninja de tú generación mientras que Naruto era el peor… - se detuvo un momento viendo el rostro molesto del rubio - … pero con el paso del tiempo, las misiones que compartían y por supuesto los entrenamientos ustedes dos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos… sin embargo llegó un momento donde Naruto se volvió más fuerte que tu; fue ahí donde la envidia y celos nacieron en ti, haciendo que tomases la decisión de marcharte de la aldea…

- Te seguí en ese entonces, esperando que recapacitaras y decidieras quedarte… lo único que logre fue que tuviésemos una batalla ruda, fuerte y muy peligrosa… al final tu me dejaste inconsciente, te fuiste y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… - habló Naruto sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke, pero sin verlo realmente… se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos, dejándose envolver por cada uno de ellos y que se reflejase en sus ojos de forma melancólica - … te fuiste y yo me propuse traerte de vuelta a la aldea sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer; unos meses después me marche de la aldea bajo la supervisión de un Shinobi, con el cual estuve entrenando por más de dos años… después de ese tiempo regrese a la aldea, durante ese tiempo apareció una organización que tenía como objetivo capturar a todos los seres míticos como lo es Kyuubi… en total son nueve y todos están encerrados dentro de una persona… la cuestión es que ellos me perseguían para sacar a Kyuubi de mí y me seguirían persiguiendo por mucho tiempo… cuando tú y yo volvimos a vernos volviste a escaparte… pasaron varias semanas en las que no volví a encontrarte, semanas donde tú descubriste cosas que te harían odiar la aldea y te llevarían a unirte a la organización que me persigue viniendo a capturarme y dispuesto a destruir la aldea… - continuo diciendo el rubio deteniéndose un instante, su mirada ahora demostraba tristeza y desilusión.

-La mitad de la aldea fue destruida por uno de tus nuevos compañeros… - continuó Kyuubi notando la manera cómo empezaba a comportarse Naruto - …y cuando Naruto se enfrentaba a él tú apareciste… ustedes pelearon nuevamente, tú habías adquirido el nivel máximo del Sharingan, así como tus jutsus habían mejorado… al final, tu utilizaste tu mejor jutsu y Naruto el suyo, lo que sucedió después fue decisión de Naruto… impidió que mi chakra fluyese por su cuerpo, con lo que impidió que sus heridas curasen y tuviese una oportunidad de detenerte, esas acciones lo llevaron a morir lentamente… - dijo seriamente - … tu lo sostuviste mientras eso ocurría, el jutsu estaba rodeándonos activo y tú utilizarse el Mangekyou Sharingan… lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ambos despertamos en el departamento, yo separado de Naruto pero sin tener control de mi chakra y él con la apariencia de un niño de siete años… pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad todo había regresado al tiempo donde todo comenzó… - terminó de decir el zorro.

El silencio que siguió a esa larga explicación fue tenso e incomodo para dos de ellos, más específicamente para Naruto y Kyuubi… Sasuke en cambio estaba estático, mudo, incrédulo; sin duda esa era la historia más extraordinaria que había escuchado en toda su corta vida, y sin embargo no podía evitar creer que fuera cierta, le creía a Naruto, porque había visto los sentimientos que despertaba en él tener que recordar todo lo que había cruzado, los sentimientos que se reflejaban en esa mirada azulina no mentían… y eso le provocaba miedo, descubrir que toda esa infancia ya la había vivido, pero más aun saber que él mismo sería el causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo…

- … ¿Por qué?... – la pregunta salió de su boca sin que pudiese evitarlo, haciendo con eso que tanto Kyuubi como Naruto lo viesen intrigados - … ¿Por qué dejaste que me acercara a ti, si se supone que voy a matarte? – terminó su pregunta con un tono de voz unos decibeles más bajo de lo normal.

- Porque al final, antes de… morir… tú volviste a convertirte en mi mejor amigo… - contestó Naruto viendo la confusión que se formaba en el otro - … Kyuubi no lo dijo, pero en esos últimos momentos tú te arrepentiste de lo que habías hecho y en cierta forma me pediste perdón… - terminó de decir dándole a Sasuke una mirada y sonrisa llena de confort.

- … ¿Por qué despreciaba a la gente de Konoha? – preguntó el moreno recordando las palabras de Kyuubi.

- … Antes de eso, es necesario que sepas; cuando supimos que estábamos de vuelta en este tiempo, vimos la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas… - comenzó a decir Naruto - … conocerte a esta edad y volvernos amigos sucedió por casualidad, pero a partir de eso pudimos hacer algunas cosas que han cambiado el posible futuro que ambos tendríamos… - se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente - … en la realidad que yo viví, el clan Uchiha fue eliminado casi al completo, dejando como sobrevivientes únicamente a ti, tú hermano y el asesino…

- Como lo escuchaste… - dijo Kyuubi cuando vio la incredulidad en el rostro de Sasuke - … un Uchiha se encargo de eliminar a todo tu clan...

- Fue una decisión difícil y posiblemente no tenga justificación, pero… - continuo diciendo Naruto.

- ¡Imposible!, lo que están diciendo no puede ser cierto… ningún miembro de nuestro clan sería capaz de traicionarnos - dijo Sasuke completamente molesto.

- Es verdad… y no fue cualquier miembro… le dijo Kyuubi duramente mirándolo con ojos serios.

- … ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es el responsable? – preguntó alturadamente levantándose de su lugar, en sus ojos podía verse de vez en vez un color rojo.

- ¡Cálmate! – exclamó Naruto mostrándose a sí mismo calmado pero sabiendo que lo que pedía era casi imposible.

- … - Sasuke lo vio de mala manera pero intentando calmarse, algo le decía que aun no habían terminado las sorpresas… tardo casi un minuto en calmarse lo suficiente y sentarse de nuevo en la silla que ocupaba.

- … el ninja que hizo... haría eso, se supone esta muerto… es un miembro del clan pero no por eso vive en la aldea… - comenzó a decir el rubio tratando de ablandar un poco la situación hasta que llegase a tocar el punto de la participación de Itachi en el asesinato - … la persona de la que te hablo, se llama Madara Uchiha, uno de los fundadores de la aldea y quien mató al Primer Hokage… la historia dice quiso hacerse del poder de la aldea, buscando el apoyo de su clan solo encontró abandono… por lo que intentó hacer el clan se vio obligado a desterrarlo por siempre… él se fue jurando vengarse y en poco tiempo reto al Primero a batalla, una batalla donde debió de haber muerto junto con el Primero, y aunque no se encontró rastros de su cuerpo tampoco se buscaron… - vio como es que la calma comenzaba a envolver por completo a Sasuke después de sus palabras - en realidad yo no sé cómo es que pudo sobrevivir, en especial por el tiempo que ya ha pasado… el vigilaba constantemente la aldea, buscando una oportunidad de vengarse del clan; hasta que llegó por estas épocas…

- … El clan Uchiha se vio en constante vigilancia por parte del cuerpo de AMBU después de que yo atacase la aldea… - continuó Kyuubi con seriedad - … estaban bajo sospecha de haberme controlado para que destruyera la aldea… la sospecha de los altos mandos era por el hecho de que el clan Uchiha era el único clan que sería capaz de controlarme, pues en un momento fue Madara quien pudo hacerlo gracias a su Sharingan… tú padre, para librarse de esa vigilancia propuso a Itachi para convertirse en miembro del AMBU… - observo el rostro de Sasuke cuando dijo las últimas palabras, claramente la sorpresa se adueño de él - … pero su verdadero objetivo era que él espiara todos los movimientos que se suscitaban dentro de los equipos ninja… sin embargo Itachi después de unos meses dentro del escuadrón se convertiría en líder y unas semanas más tarde tú hermano se habría convertido en un doble espía… colocado por tu padre dentro del AMBU para su beneficio, pero en verdad lo único que hizo fue que Itachi espiara a su propio clan…

- ¿Mi Aniki…? – esta vez no lo dijo enfadado, sino más bien incrédulo y pensativo recordando la insistencia de su padre para que Itachi entrara al AMBU, pero también recordando que desistió el mismo día que conoció a Naruto… - "_Ese día Kyuubi entro junto a mi padre antes de que Naruto se fuera… ¿será posible que tuviesen que ver con la decisión que tomo acerca de Itachi?_" – pensó Sasuke y giró su vista a los otros dos frente a él dispuesto a preguntarles.

- … Itachi como hijo mayor de Fugaku, pudo tener acceso a las juntas del consejo y así supo que una rebelión se estaba formando… tú padre y varios miembros del clan se habían cansado de ser tratados como si ellos hubiesen controlado de verdad a Kyuubi, - lo interrumpió Naruto, que continuo diciéndole la historia - la vigilancia constante a la que vieron sometidos lo único que hizo fue hacerles tomar la decisión de iniciar una guerra… y tú hermano tuvo que tomar una decisión; siendo que a cuando era un niño vivió las consecuencias de una guerra, sabía que si llegaba a nacer una dentro de la aldea, no sólo los ninjas se verían afectados sino que además sería involucrada gente inocente… - Sasuke en ese punto lo vio aun más incrédulo comenzando a deducir las siguientes palabras - … él le dijo a sus superiores lo que el clan intentaba hacer, su propósito al hacer eso no más que los altos mandos intentasen entablar un trato con tu padre… pero nada salió como lo quería, el Tercero fue el único que pensó en hablar con los miembros del clan y llegar a un acuerdo, pero los ancianos del consejo de Konoha apoyados por Danzou, el jefe de una división especial del AMBU llamada 'NE'; decidieron que lo más conveniente y rápido era deshacerse del clan… lo peor para Itachi fue cuando lo escogieron a él para hacerlo…

- Tu hermano acepto dispuesto sólo a dañar a algunos de los miembros del consejo, como una advertencia de lo que sucedería si seguían con el plan de la rebelión… - siguió explicando Kyuubi – fue entonces que apareció Madara ante él, le propuso ayudarlo en esas muertes como parte de su venganza hacia el clan…

- Pero Madara lo engaño, el día acordado para realizarlo, después de que él se ocupaba de un par de los miembros descubrió el engaño… en las calles del barrio ya habían varios cuerpos sin vida, así como también en las casas… - prosiguió Naruto, acudiendo a los recuerdos que poseía de Itachi, aquellos que llegaron a su mente durante la batalla que había mantenido con Sasuke - … Madara había asesinado a todos las personas del clan Uchiha, incluyendo niños, bebes y mujeres; sin tomar en cuenta la inocencia de todas esas personas… Itachi fue a su casa entonces, encontrando en el suelo a sus padres desangrándose y muertos… fue así como tú lo encontraste, creíste en la imagen que se presentaba ante tus ojos, y siendo Itachi un grandioso shinobi sabía que aunque dijese la verdad nadie le creería sin pruebas… acepto que él había sido el asesino de todo el clan, te dejo con vida y te dio como objetivo vengar a todo el clan al asesinarlo…Ese deseo de venganza fue lo que te llevo a abandonar la aldea y después querer destruirla... – terminó de decir el rubio.

- … - Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando cada una de las palabras que había escuchado, todo lo que habían dicho acerca de Itachi y aquel hombre, Madara… se le hacía sumamente increíble, pero entonces recordó la pregunta que había intentado hacer antes… - … ese día que nos conocimos… Kyuubi entro al lado de padre…

- … cuando ustedes entraron a la casa, yo seguí a tu padre hasta una habitación donde pude hablarle… él sabe de mi verdadera forma, lo supo cuando utilizo su Sharingan conmigo… - empezó a explicar el zorro intuyendo la pregunta que realizaría Sasuke.

- pero, ¿no se supone que la presencia de Kyuubi debería de mantenerse en secreto? – preguntó Sasuke ante la respuesta del zorro y recordando las palabras que Naruto le hubiese dicho el día anterior.

- … decidimos arriesgarnos… - contestó Naruto - … como te dije al ver que podíamos cambiar las cosas hicimos lo posible para hacerlo, cuando nos encontramos ese día y me llevaron a tu casa, Kyuubi aprovecho para hablar con tu padre y comenzar a cambiar las cosas…

- … como sabíamos del alistamiento de Itachi al AMBU y que tu padre es quien tiene el control sobre esas decisiones, hable con él directamente… diciéndole lo que 'posiblemente' sucedería si tu hermano ingresaba al escuadrón, convenciéndolo de que lo mejor era que olvidase su plan y aceptara el mío… - dijo Kyuubi.

- Entonces es por eso que padre le dijo a Itachi que no fuera a esa misión… - murmuro Sasuke siendo apenas escuchado por los otros dos.

- Le ofrecí a tu padre, el poder de Naruto y mío para usarlo en su rebelión a cambio de que la retrasase hasta que Naruto se graduase de la academia… - continuo el zorro - … el acepto y piensa que cumpliremos el trato.

- ¿por qué hiciste un trato así con padre?, ¿cómo es que te creyó? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Hice ese trato porque fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para estar cerca del clan y al mismo tiempo evitar que comenzasen a repetirse las cosas… Fugaku me creyó por el simple hecho de que le dije que Naruto había vivido siendo despreciado y que por esa misma razón él odiaba a toda la gente de la aldea… - contestó Kyuubi.

- Obviamente el trato no es más que una farsa para nosotros… yo nunca ayudaría a destruir la aldea ni mucho menos a matar gente inocente… - prosiguió Naruto.

- … - Sasuke pensó en las palabras, comenzando a sospechar que algo malo debía de estar en él… cuando escuchó que alguien de su clan había era el futuro asesino de su familia, su reacción fue como cualquiera se lo hubiese esperado, con molestia e incredulidad… pero cuando comenzaron a decirle sobre su hermano y la participación que tuvo en esa matanza en lugar de enfadarse aun más lo que sucedió fue que se tranquilizo y un sentimiento de alivio nació en él cuando había escuchado del porque Itachi había aceptado llevar a cabo esas muertes… de hecho estaba increíblemente creyente en todo lo que le dijese Naruto, como el día anterior sintió esa conversación como algo que ya sabía y que sólo recordaba como una anécdota más…

- Sasuke… - lo llamó Naruto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – se que no puedes creer ninguna de las palabra que te dijimos… y no podemos probártelo, pero…

- No… no es eso… - interrumpió Sasuke cuando escuchó las palabras de Naruto, había sido sincero con él y de eso no tenía duda, porque para ser una mentira era demasiado elaborada… además había pensado en el comportamiento que había adquirido su padre desde el momento en que Naruto estuvo en su casa… empezando por lo de Itachi, para seguir con que lo dejase seguir su amistad con Naruto aún a pesar del desprecio que sentía por el rubio, porque sí, recordaba perfectamente la mirada que su padre le había dirigido a su amigo esa tarde seis días atrás, reconociéndola como una llena de desprecio… y después de un día para otro hasta le decía que podía llevarlo a la casa. - … sólo que a pesar de lo increíblemente imposible que suene todo lo que me han dicho… yo… les creo…

- ¿en serio? – preguntó un muy sorprendido Naruto.

- Si… no sé porque ni siquiera entiendo mi reacción tan calmada… - comenzó a decirles Sasuke apartado su vista para enfocarla en otro sitio de la habitación - … era como si todo eso yo lo supiera…

- … bueno, es posible que sea así… - comento Kyuubi llamando la atención de los dos niños – después de todo tú ya viviste lo que te dijimos, sólo que no lo recuerdas como nosotros.

- … por cierto, si se supone que todos regresamos de nuevo al… pasado… y si todos olvidaron lo que vivieron, ¿cómo es que ustedes recuerdan? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

- … es una buena pregunta chico… - dijo Kyuubi – pero no tenemos respuesta a eso… no sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió cuando fuimos envueltos en el poder de los jutsus…

- Así que, con el hecho de que mi Aniki no entrara al AMBU y que la rebelión se retrasase debería de evitarse la muerte del clan, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sasuke mirando fija y seriamente a Naruto.

- Eso esperamos; por el momento solo podemos esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas en los siguientes meses… tu padre ya esta advertido de que se encuentra siendo vigilado y que no debe de hacer nada sospechoso hasta que Naruto salga de la academia… hasta que aprenda a controlar de nuevo mi chakra – contestó Kyuubi - … Naruto controla casi a la perfección su propio chakra pero no el mío que aun esta dentro de él, lo que posiblemente le lleve algunos años… por eso necesitamos el tiempo, aunque en este momento Naruto esté preparado para cualquier situación sería difícil para el vencer como lo haría antes… - terminó de decir el zorro.

- Sasuke… tú podrías ayudarnos también… ahora que hemos cambiado muchas cosas de las que sucedería, no sabemos los efectos colaterales que surgirán… posiblemente no suceda nada pero también es probable que las cosas empeoren, y necesitamos estar preparados para eso… - dijo Naruto seriamente y mirando a los ojos negros de su amigo - … tú entrenamiento puede seguir y tus habilidades aumentarían mucho…

- Incluso podemos utilizar a tú sensei como entrenador… - dijo Kyuubi.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Naruto sin entender.

- Recuerda que lo convencimos de darnos un plazo… podríamos hacer que participara en el entrenamiento de Uchiha – comenzó a decir el zorro – de esa forma aprendería de nuevo y de seguro más rápidamente el jutsu que ha olvidado… - terminó de decir haciendo comprender a Naruto lo que pretendía.

- ¿Qué jutsu? – preguntó Sasuke después de escuchar en intercambio de palabras.

- Se llama Chidori… es increíblemente poderoso y mortal… la aprendiste a los doce años y la perfeccionaste en dos años más; es la técnica perfecta para ti – contestó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miro con ilusión, de pronto se sentía emocionado, después de saber lo que se evito, de que existía para él un futuro mejor del que había vivido, aunque él mismo no lo recordase, era lo mejor que podría pasar… claro que en ese momento debía de enfocarse en ayudar a Naruto, porque lo haría, después de todo él estaba ayudándolo con su entrenamiento y a ser feliz, ayudaría su rubio amigo a cambiar las cosas y en esa ocasión no se apartaría de él ni intentaría lastimarlo… de pronto un ruido conocido y fuerte se escucho en la habitación…

- l-lo siento… es que no he desayunado – dijo Naruto al tener las miradas de los otros dos sobre él, pues su estomago había sido el causante de ese ruido.

- … ¡vamos! – dijo Sasuke cuando paso solo un segundo, levantándose de su silla y sonriéndole tenuemente – te invito a un tazón de ramen – continuo diciendo comenzando a salir de la cocina-comedor del departamento y aunque él ya hubiese tomado su desayuno antes de salir de su casa, estaba dispuesto a volver a hacerlo si tenía la posibilidad de estar al lado de Naruto un poco más de tiempo.

- ¿en serio? – preguntó el rubio, y viendo el asentimiento de Sasuke se apuro a seguirlo - ¡Gracias! – le dijo alegremente.

- Hey, mocoso… ¿no pensaras dejarme aquí o sí? – preguntó Kyuubi viendo cómo es que Naruto parecía no acordarse de él.

- Oh, lo siento Kyuubi, en seguida te cambio… - respondió Naruto viendo avergonzadamente al zorro, para después realizar los sellos para hacer el henge en él. Sasuke que se encontraba ya cerca de la puerta del departamento, observo de lejos la realización del jutsu… deseando poder hacerlo pronto el también.

Cuando el henge se hubo realizado, Naruto tomo en brazos a Kyuubi y camino hasta llegar al lado de Sasuke… saliendo ambos del departamento se dirigieron a Ichiraku, caminando por las calles, mientras los tres se sumergían en sus propios pensamientos, no llegaron a ser conscientes de las miradas de sorpresa que recibían por parte de las personas que ya transitaban por completo las calles, parecía ser que su conversación les llevo mucho más tiempo del que hubiesen pensado, pues y eran casi las diez de la mañana, llegaron al puesto de ramen en pocos minutos lo que los hizo salir de sus pensamientos… entraron al local encontrando a sólo una persona dentro consumiendo la comida, mientras que Teuchi y Ayumi se encontraban del otro lado de la barra cocinando.

- ¡Buenos Días! – saludo alegremente Naruto llamando la atención de los dos cocineros, que giraron a verlo de inmediato.

- Buenos días Naruto, creíamos que ya no vendrías a desayunar hoy… - dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días!, veo que vienes acompañado… - dijo Teuchi de igual forma sonriendo, y mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

- Buenos días – dijo el pequeño Uchiha educadamente sin la efusividad que demostrará Naruto.

- Si… saldremos por la aldea y necesitamos comer bien – fue lo único que contesto Naruto girando a ver a Sasuke.

- Bien, siendo así… por hoy yo invito la comida – dijo Teuchi para al instante girarse a su hija y comenzar a darle ordenes de que hacer.

- ¿salir por la aldea? – preguntó Sasuke acercándose al oído de Naruto y hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él lo escuchase.

- fue lo único que se me ocurrió – respondió Naruto girando su rostro hacía el moreno, encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, lo que inevitablemente hizo que se sonrojara.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, también adquirió un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y un segundo más tarde hacia el intento de separar su rostro del de Naruto, un intento que se vio frustrado cuando un nuevo cliente entro por al local y empujo al moreno un poco, causando con eso que los rostros chocasen inevitablemente y sus labios se juntasen en un beso.

- Lo siento – se escucho la voz de la persona que habría empujado al moreno, lo que hizo que ambos niños se separasen rápidamente y con los rostro completamente sonrojados voltearan sus miradas al suelo del local. – en verdad lo lamento. – se volvió a escuchar que decían, ellos, aunque un poco cohibidos todavía, giraron a ver a la persona que se disculpaba… sorprendiéndose cuando frente a ellos encontraron a su sensei de peli plateado cabello en compañía del otro que tenía la cicatriz sobre su nariz… siendo que el primero mostraba un brillo extraño en su ojo izquierdo y el otro estaba sonrojado.

- Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Naruto sin que el sonrojo se desapareciera de su rostro.

- Como Iruka-sensei y yo trabajaremos juntos por mucho más tiempo, creí conveniente que sería mejor conocernos un poco más… así que lo invite a desayunar. – contestó Kakashi sin que el brillo en su ojo desapareciera, y haciendo un poco más fuerte el sonrojo de Iruka.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen juntos tan temprano? – preguntó el de la cicatriz evitando el tema de su 'cita' con Kakashi.

- Invite a Naruto a desayunar – contestó Sasuke con tranquilidad, extrañamente adoptando comportamiento desinteresado - … pero esta vez Teuchi-san nos invita a los tres.

- ¿Los tres? – preguntó Iruka con curiosidad.

- Si, a Sasuke, Konran y a mí – contestó Naruto haciéndole notar a su sensei el 'gato' anaranjado que llevaba aun en brazos.

- Así que es tu mascota… es un gato muy lindo – dijo Iruka después de ver atentamente al 'gato', sin embargo esas palabras hicieron que Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke sonrieran circunstancialmente, por el hecho de que los tres sabían de la verdadera forma de 'Konran'

Después de eso los cuatro se sentaron sobre un banco cada uno mientras que los dos adultos ordenaban su comida, Naruto con Konran en su regazo, Sasuke a su lado derecho, Iruka a si izquierdo y a la izquierda de este último estaba Kakashi, los cuatro hablaron un poco más hasta que los platos de todos estuvieron servidos frente a ellos… fue entonces que todos guardaron silencio comiendo.

Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para pensar en el accidente que minutos antes había tenido con Naruto… a pesar de que comía y de que hubiesen pasado minutos aun podía sentir la suavidad y el calor de los labios de Naruto sobre los propios, en ese instante en que sus labios estuvieron unidos sintió el modo irregular en que latió su corazón haciéndolo sentir de un modo muy extraño pero al mismo tiempo agradable… si, ese beso no le había molestado en absoluto, de hecho era todo lo contrario; y fue ahí donde lo descubrió, por fin entendía el porqué de esos sentimientos tan extraños que profesaba hacía Naruto, lo supo por el modo en que su corazón se aceleraba cuando recordaba ese pequeño momento, lo supo también por la forma tan 'tierna' en que pensaba al rubio cuando no estaba a su lado y por supuesto lo supo cuando no pudo evitar pensar en el posible sabor que tendrían los labios de Naruto… fue en esos momentos que descubrió que él se sentía atraído por su rubio amigo, y posiblemente más que atraído era que realmente Naruto de gustaba… se pregunto entonces la forma en que procedería a partir de ese punto, habiendo entendido sus sentimientos no sabía si podría seguir comportándose igual con él, en especial cuando comenzarían a estar mucho más tiempo juntos… mirando de reojo al rubio, observo la manera tan alegre en que comía, el brillo en los ojos azules que demostraba sus sentimientos con claridad; viéndolo de esa forma sólo tuvo clara una cosa… no lo abandonaría, no importaba lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento, no abandonaría a la única persona que confiaba completamente en él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 5…**

**Este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo por lo extenso de los diálogos… como lo vieron por fin pude colocar la escena que deseaba – si hablo del beso accidental entre Sasu y Naru - … me parece que quedaron varios cabos sueltos de la conversación entre naruto y sasuke, pero la verdad es que no supe como abordarlos, también lamento que la participación de Iruka sea muy poca, pero les aseguro que en los siguientes capítulos se hará mucho más extensa… Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, ya saben espero sus comentarios, dudas, criticas, amenazas y demás… nos escribimos!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	6. Cap 6: Sharingan

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: hijadelaluna, Psyco-Kaye, Dark-ekin, dan_tsuzuki, Soratan, marun15, AGUILA FANEL, mar_erandie, Ayame-chan, y El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este sexto capítulo…**

**Bien, mmm, alguien me pregunto sobre la aparición de Sakura en este Fanfic… y para serles sincera no había pensado mucho en ella, en realidad mi objetivo no era hacerla aparecer, pero creo que tendrá una pequeñísima participación, después de todo que sería de Sasuke y Naruto sin aquella chica molestosa y gritona??? Pero aún no estoy completamente segura de cómo es que será su participación… así que pueden esperar lo que sea con ella… por el momento, en este capítulo no hará su aparición.**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía les pido una disculpa.... en cuanto al nombre del capitulo, no se me ocurrio otro... la verdad es que es casi media noche y no pienso muy bien, así que si también encuentran alguna incoherencia les pido una disculpa por adelantado.  
**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Sharingan**

El fin de semana pasó, como bien se dice, volando… Ya era nuevamente inicio de semana, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban ya comiendo el almuerzo que la madre del último había preparado para ambos, el fin de semana apenas y habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras después de tener su plática el sábado por la mañana, la razón era muy simple, después de haberse encontrado con Kakashi e Iruka en Ichiraku, el último tuvo que marcharse a la torre Hokage, mientras el peli plateado se quedaba con ellos y los seguía todo el día; parecía ser que mientras Naruto y Kyuubi estuviesen a prueba Kakashi no se daría el lujo de dejarlos solos más de lo necesario.

Era por eso que en ese momento agradecían más que nunca el estar de nuevo solos… porque a pesar de que no lo habían demostrado, el sentirse observados les producía aun más nerviosismo que estar solos, por eso es que comían tranquilamente acompañados por Kyuubi, en el sitio que desde la semana pasada habían adoptado como suyo. Llevaban la mitad del descanso y Naruto ya estaba por terminar su almuerzo, demostrando con eso lo mucho que disfrutaba de comer lo que preparaba la madre de Sasuke.

- Oe, Naruto… - llamo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el rubio dejando a un lado el recipiente de comida ya vacio.

- ¿Seguro que podrás convencer a Kakashi-sensei de que me entrene? – preguntó el moreno. Los dos días del fin de semana sólo habían podido avanzar en cuanto al control de algunos jutsus, entre ellos encontrándose el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, que había logrado controlar por completo a base de puro esfuerzo en tan sólo un día, mientras que otro jutsu que un no lograba controlar por completo había sido Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, después de todo este ultimo jutsu necesitaba de un nivel de chakra muy grande y a pesar de que Naruto era un buen sensei, había algo que impedía que pudiese realizar bien ese ultimo jutsu.

- Por supuesto… - contestó Naruto con seguridad – Kakashi-sensei querrá entrenarte como lo hizo antes, después de que hable con él claro está.

- ¿Qué lo llevó a que me entrenara antes? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- mmm, recuerdas que te dije que siendo gennin nos ubicaron con un jounnin… pues ese era Kakashi sensei – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke, después de todo sólo le había resumido la historia no contado a detalle - … fue durante el examen para subir a nivel chounnin, debíamos de enfrentarnos en un combate a otro gennin ya sea de la misma aldea o de otra… eso se resolvió por medio de un sorteo… sin embargo a ti te toco pelear contra uno de los más poderosos y temibles… - comenzó a explicarle - … su nombre es Gaara y tiene un gran control sobre la arena, tiene ataques muy eficaces y mortales… por lo mismo Kakashi decidió entrenarte personalmente para poder enfrentarte con él, lo que no sabíamos y que descubrimos al final era que él al igual que yo poseía un ser mítico encerrado dentro de él…

- … ¿ese ser era el que le daba poder? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Si, una gran parte de poder… - contestó Naruto.

- Shukaku es uno de los demonios menos poderosos que existen, pero aún así es capaz de destruir una aldea con tan solo un movimiento… - comentó de pronto Kyuubi.

- ¿Tú lo conoces? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Tuvimos un enfrentamiento cuando los dos estábamos aun libres – contestó con simpleza Kyuubi terminando de comer.

- y supongo que tu ganaste, ¿no es así? – preguntó Naruto.

- Por supuesto… a comparación de cualquier otro demonio yo soy el más poderoso… - contestó Kyuubi con presunción.

- Querrás decir que eras el más poderoso… recuerda que ya no tienes tú chakra. – le recordó Naruto.

- Pero volveré a tenerlo algún día – contestó el zorro.

- … espero que no sea pronto – susurró Naruto siendo escuchado solo por Kyuubi.

- Naruto, ¿Tú también puedes utilizar el poder de Kyuubi? – preguntó Sasuke al rubio, después de escuchar como es que Gaara podía hacerlo, esa pregunta se formulo en su mente y la hizo externa.

- Bueno… - comenzó Naruto mirando fijamente al zorro, que le devolvió la mirada - … antes podía utilizar una parte de su poder, pero eso tría severas consecuencias a mi cuerpo, por lo que deje de hacerlo… pero no sé si en estos momentos sea capaz de utilizarlo, después de todo Kyuubi no esta dentro de mí para regular el chakra que puedo usar – terminó diciendo de manera seria.

- ¿Cuáles son esas consecuencias? – preguntó Sasuke con preocupación, guardando los recipientes vacíos dentro de la bolsa en que los llevo ese día.

- … se puede decir que me cansaba mucho y perdía demasiado chakra en el proceso… - contestó evasivamente el rubio, no creía que fuese necesario preocupar a su amigo por algo que posiblemente no volvería a suceder, siendo que no sabía como poder utilizar el poder de Kyuubi en esos momentos.

- Por eso es que debemos de encontrar una forma de que Naruto pueda hacer uso de mi chakra sin que llegue a esas consecuencias – comentó Kyuubi, haciendo que la atención de Sasuke se colocará en él.

El moreno hizo ademán de seguir preguntando más cosas, pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del descanso; por lo cual los tres se apresuraron a regresar al salón de clases a esperar la llegada de su sensei de plateado cabello. Desde ese día Kyuubi con la forma de gato había decidido acompañar a los dos niños en todas las clases que tenían, escuchando las explicaciones que daba el sensei con la cicatriz en la nariz, y por supuesto las preguntas que hacía a los niños que no ponían la debida atención… por lo que ese día le hubieran llamado la atención a Naruto dos veces, y posiblemente de no ser por su conexión mental que aun mantenían y porque él mismo estaba poniendo más atención a las clases que su contenedor, el rubio no habría salido bien librado de esas preguntas y hubiese quedado como un tonto frente a todos.

Pero la clase que seguía era la de habilidades Ninja físicas, una clase que sin duda no le costaría demasiado al rubio, siendo que tenía más experiencia en esa área que en lo teórico, pero por lo que le había dicho Naruto, en las últimas clases no se vio en la capacidad de demostrar lo bueno que era en esa área, dejándose superar por el Uchiha… algo que lo había desconcertado en un principio tomando en cuenta la infinidad de veces que en 'la otra vida' el rubio había intentado ser superior a Sasuke, así como la rivalidad que existía entre ellos por esa misma razón… pero después de pensarlo con más seriedad, se dio cuenta de que en realidad la actitud que estaba tomando Naruto, no era más que un modo muy sutil de cambiar las cosas con Sasuke, evitando de ese modo que la envidia creciera en el moreno, una envidia que no existiría mientras el rubio no demostrase abiertamente su verdadero poder.

Cuando Kakashi llegó, les pidió a los alumnos una disculpa por haber llegado media hora tarde – un record para él, considerando que siempre se retrasa más de tres horas – y dándoles una excusa muy tonta que ninguno creyó… todos salieron de nuevo al área de entrenamiento de la academia, intentando controlar mejor sus lanzamientos de Shuriken y por supuesto tratando de hacer algunas maniobras en el aire, algo que les resulto difícil a la mayoría por ser apenas unos pequeños – no a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban más avanzados que los demás, convirtiéndose en la envidia y admiración de todos - . Fue media hora la que estuvieron realizando lo mismo, hasta que por fin se dio paso de nuevo a las clases teóricas de Iruka… las cuales parecieron pasar mucho más rápido que las primeras horas; para después salir los dos con 'Konran' en brazos en dirección del parque que habían adoptado como su lugar de entrenamiento.

Mientras ellos salían de la academia, sin darse cuenta eran observados por dos pares de ojos completamente fijos en ellos, uno de ellos pertenecía al Tercer Hokage, mientras que el otro eran del tutor de los niños. Los dos estaban sorprendidos por ver que la amistad que había sido forjada entre ellos parecía reforzarse aun más en lugar de disminuir, algo que posiblemente no sucedería con cualquier otro niño que intentase tener una amistad con el niño rubio.

- Cuando los vi el primer día hablando, nunca creí que en verdad pudiese durar demasiado – comentó Iruka, sin dejar de observar a los dos niños que en ese momento se alejaban de la academia platicando amenamente.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso Iruka? – preguntó el viejo Sarutobi a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, notando las miradas que todos los adultos que los veían partir les dirigían a Sasuke y Naruto… miradas aún temerosas y despectivas que le lanzaban al rubio, al tiempo que murmuraban entre ellos.

- Usted sabe porque Hokage-sama, pero más que eso me sorprende que Fugaku-san lo haya permitido… todos sabemos lo estricto que es con respecto al entrenamiento de sus hijos, hemos visto los resultados con Itachi. – respondió Iruka con seriedad, tanto Sasuke como Naruto ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos dos después de esas palabras, Sarutobi estaba sorprendido por la forma de hablar de Iruka, sabía que él sentía el mismo desprecio que la mayoría de la aldea demostraba a Naruto, por el simple hecho de que fue Kyuubi quien asesino a sus padres; sin embargo nunca pensó que a pesar de eso podría hablar de un modo no ofensivo del pequeño rubio… las palabras dichas por el sensei le habían parecido adecuadas y ciertas, él mismo sabía del tipo de comportamiento que tenía Fugaku Uchiha para con sus hijos y de hecho estaba de acuerdo con Iruka en las palabras que había dicho, sospechando que posiblemente algo debió de haber sucedido al líder del clan para que de un día para otro aceptase una amistad como esa… pero entonces pensó que posiblemente hubiese sido él quien estuviera entrenando al rubio para después controlarlo.

Iruka por su parte pensaba en la semana que había estado observando a los dos amigos dentro de sus clases, al principio le parecía inconcebible la sola idea de que un niño con un futuro completamente brillante como Sasuke, pudiese estar de amigo del niño más odiado y despreciado de toda la aldea; sin embargo con el paso de los días y al verlos de lejos cuando platicaban, al notar la sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha; lo puso a dudar de lo que pensaba así como el hecho de notar el comportamiento de ambos niños… antes él había visto a los dos por las calles de Konoha, al rubio la mayoría del tiempo lo había observado con una clara mueca de frustración y desprecio cuando se encontraba con algún adulto; y a Sasuke muchas veces lo vio acompañado de su hermano caminando de regreso a su casa después de un día de entrenamiento… ambos completamente distintos, uno sumido en la soledad a la que la gente de la aldea lo sometió y el otro completamente alejado de los demás por decisión del padre… si, definitivamente había entendido lo bien que ellos dos se complementaban.

- Bueno, va siendo momento de que regrese a la oficina… el papeleo no puede esperar. – dijo de pronto el Tercero, sacando así de sus pensamientos al de cicatriz.

- Oh, yo debo de ir a planear mi clase para mañana, ¡Hasta luego Hokage-sama! – dijo Iruka respetuosamente haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y caminando por el pasillo, alejándose del Tercero.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que Kakashi me dé un reporte de la situación – murmuro Sarutobi para sí mismo para después alejarse en dirección contraria a la que se había marchado Iruka, pensando en cada una de las posibilidades que se encontraban detrás de las nuevas habilidades de Naruto.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Parque de Konoha – lugar de entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto**_

Habían pasado solo un par de minutos de que ellos hubiesen llegado al parque, y Naruto de inmediato le pidió a Sasuke que realizara los sellos necesarios para poder llevar a cabo el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, teniendo como resultado una copia muy mal formada de él en lugar de la solida e idéntica que debía se salir… haciendo que ambos se preguntaran la razón de que eso sucediera, el rubio le iba a pedir nuevamente que hiciese los sellos cuando sintió de pronto la presencia de Kakashi llegando al lugar, así que pensó que ese sería un buen momento para hablar con él y comenzar a convencerlo de ayudarle en el entrenamiento de Sasuke, por lo que dejando a Kyuubi a cargo de encontrar el fallo en la realización del jutsu se acerco al árbol donde se encontraba Kakashi y trepando por el tronco llego a la misma rama en la que se encontraba el peli plateado.

- Quisiera pedirle un enorme favor – dijo Naruto seriamente una vez que se hubo acomodado en la rama al lado de Kakashi.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó el peli plateado de forma intrigada al notar el tono usado por el rubio.

- … Usted ha visto el progreso de Sasuke en esta semana… sabe que él es lo suficientemente capaz de aprender muy rápido cualquier tipo de jutsu… - comenzó a hablarle Naruto fijando su vista en el mencionado.

- Si lo he visto… ¿a qué quieres llegar? – preguntó Kakashi viendo fijamente a Naruto.

- Sasuke puede ser muy bueno en muchos jutsus, y posiblemente le sean dificultosos muchos otros… - siguió hablando Naruto sin llegar a responder la pregunta - … pero estoy completamente seguro de que él es capaz de manejar un jutsu completamente diferente y único en su clase… Kakashi-sensei, yo sé que usted puede enseñarle ese jutsu – terminó de decir mirando a los ojos a su sensei.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – pregunto el peli plateado, intuyendo que algo ocultaba Naruto.

- … He escuchado cual es su mote entre los ninjas de la aldea… lo conocen como el ninja copia… - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Kakashi, después de todo no es como si se mantuviese oculto la forma en que lo conocían, pero tampoco esperaba que un niño como Naruto pudiese saber a esa edad aquello - … además también se la razón por la que lo llaman así y por la que mantiene oculto su ojo izquierdo… Kakashi-sensei, es por eso mismo que sé que usted puede ayudarme en esto.

- … aún si sabes sobre mi ojo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?... hay muchos otros en el clan Uchiha que pueden mostrarle buenos jutsus y que él puede aprender con mayor facilidad – dijo el peli plateado contradiciendo un poco las palabras del rubio.

- El clan Uchiha siempre ha sido considerado como el mejor, y sus jutsus siempre se enfocan en los tipo fuego y eso él lo sabrá hacer con facilidad… lo que yo quiero para Sasuke es un jutsu distinto, un jutsu que implique un reto para él y que pueda ser capaz de superarlo… - dijo Naruto viendo a Kakashi con determinación. El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos segundos, sólo se escuchaban las palabras molestas que soltaba Sasuke al no poder realizar bien el jutsu que Kyuubi supervisaba, así como algunas aves piando por los alrededores.

- … No será sencillo… - comenzó a hablar Kakashi viendo fijamente a Sasuke y después girando su vista a Naruto viéndolo con seriedad - … para que él pueda aprender un jutsu de un tipo distinto al de fuego, se necesitaría tiempo y por supuesto mucho esfuerzo de su parte… tengo el jutsu adecuado para enseñarle, pero para hacerlo, primero el tendría que poseer el Sharingan en sus ojos, si no es imposible que logre controlar a la perfección ese jutsu… - terminó de decir volviendo a fijar su mirada en el pequeño Uchiha.

- Él aún no logra desarrollar el Sharingan… - murmuro Naruto más hablando para sí mismo que para Kakashi - … "_¿Podría ser que logre desarrollar el Sharingan antes de tiempo?_" – se preguntó mentalmente, sin darse cuenta de que la conexión con Kyuubi se abría ante eso.

- "_Ha podido aprender a trepar arboles muchos años antes, confía en que podrá hacer lo mismo con el Sharingan_" – contestó Kyuubi mentalmente.

- "_Bueno, pero aun si puede hacerlo… ¿cómo podríamos sacarlo a flote?_" – le preguntó Naruto.

- "_mmm, ¿cómo fue que lo obtuvo la vez pasada?_" – pregunto Kyuubi.

- "_… la primera vez que se hizo presente, fue el día del asesinato del clan, después de saber que Itachi fuera el causante…_" – respondió después de un par de segundos Naruto, donde recurrió a los recuerdos que mantenía en su memoria de parte del hermano de Sasuke.

- "_mmm, puede ser que haya reaccionado por la furia… recuerdas como el día que le dijiste la verdad hubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, puede ser que en ese momento el Sharingan quisiera salir a flote, pero se controlo y no volvió a aparecer_" – le dijo Kyuubi con seriedad.

- … Kakashi-sensei – comenzó a hablar nuevamente Naruto siendo visto por el peli plateado - , si logro hacer que Sasuke saque a flote el Sharingan, ¿usted lo entrenara? – preguntó Naruto.

- Si logras hacer eso me impresionarías mucho… no cualquier miembro del clan Uchiha puede llegar a poseer el Sharingan… es posible que Sasuke no esté destinado a tenerlo – comentó Kakashi sabiendo lo difícil que puede resultar la adquisición del Sharingan.

- Estoy seguro de que él puede hacerlo – dijo determinado Naruto viendo a su sensei con una sonrisa en el rostro - … deme una semana para intentarlo, si no logro que en ese tiempo Sasuke saque a flote su Sharingan no le volveré a pedir que lo entrene… pero si logro hacerlo, usted le mostrara ese jutsu.

- … está bien… - contestó Kakashi un par de segundos después, viendo cómo es que ante su respuesta Naruto bajaba del árbol con agilidad y se volvía a acercar al pequeño Uchiha - … quisiera saber cómo es que lograrás hacer lo que te propones Naruto… - murmuró cuando el rubio hubiese llegado con el moreno.

- Creo que he encontrado el porqué de que no puedas hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – comentó Naruto al moreno.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo mal? – preguntó Kyuubi al rubio, sabiendo que de verdad él pudo ser capaz de encontrar el error que cometía el Uchiha.

- … Esta concentrando demasiado chakra en la realización del jutsu… debes disminuirlo más – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

- No lo creo, recuerdo muy bien el nivel de chakra que tú utilizas para hacer los clones – dijo Kyuubi un poco confundido por las palabras del rubio.

- Es verdad que yo utilizo mucho chakra, pero recuerda que estás hablando de mí, el chico que nunca ha podido nivelar mejor su chakra… - declaro Naruto a Kyuubi - … además recuerda lo que nos dijo el pervertido de closet en aquella ocasión, yo a comparación de cualquier otro necesita mucho más chakra para poder realizar un solo clon de sombra – terminó de explicar.

- … Tienes razón… y ese debe de ser el problema por lo que no puedes realizar correctamente el jutsu – dijo Kyuubi dirigiéndose al final a Sasuke – reduce el nivel de chakra hasta la mitas e intenta de nuevo hacer el jutsu.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y comenzó con la realización de sellos, y un instante después de que los terminara una nube de humo apareció al lado suyo dejando a todos expectantes por saber si había logrado con lo que había intentado… y fue en segundos que vieron su respuesta, esta vez encontrándose de pie, con la misma ropa y apariencia, se encontraba frente a ellos una copia idéntica de Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel resultado hizo que los dos niños y el zorro sonrieran felices, y que un peli plateado los mirase con aún más intriga, especialmente al rubio… ahora preguntándose cómo es que el niño había adquirido conocimiento de un jutsu de tan alto nivel como era ese.

- Lo has hecho muy bien… - comentó Naruto a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora? – preguntó Sasuke, queriendo aprender más jutsus lo más pronto posible.

- … bueno, supongo que sería bueno que aprendieras a realizar el henge… después de todo en algún momento será necesario que lo utilices… - dijo Naruto de manera pensativa.

- Aunque no creo que signifique ningún reto para él… - comentó Kyuubi.

- Posiblemente, después de todo recuerdo que la primera vez te salió a la perfección… supongo que será lo mismo ahora que sabes controlar mejor tu chakra – dijo divertido Naruto.

- ¿Sabes cuales son los sellos necesarios, o no? – preguntó Kyuubi al moreno.

- Si, los he estudiado antes… - contestó Sasuke.

- Bien, ¿en que sería bueno que intentase transformarse? – preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose a Kyuubi.

- mmm, ya que puede controlar mejor su chakra, el mejor reto para él sería que se transformase en algo vivo y con movimiento… - comenzó a decir el zorro de manera pensativa - … qué opinas de convertirse en zorro…

- ¿zorro?, falta que digas que el zorro tenga nueve colas… - dijo Naruto de manera divertida.

- No sería una mala idea… así demostraría lo que vale. – dijo Kyuubi con seriedad.

- … Vale, tienes razón en eso… - concordó Naruto con el zorro – … intenta transformarte en Kyuubi, si lo logras podremos empezar con algo mucho más difícil. – terminó de decir el rubio a su amigo, motivándolo de esa forma a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

- No te preocupes, lo lograre en el primer intento. – dijo de manera determinada Sasuke.

- "_Supongo que lo siguiente a enseñarle es el Sharingan, ¿cierto?_" – preguntó el zorro mentalmente a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que veía como es que Sasuke realizaba el henge.

- "_Si, lo que me dijiste sobre la furia me dio una idea para ayudarnos en eso…_ - le contestó Naruto viendo el resultado por parte del moreno, lo que lo hizo sonreír - _… claro que necesitare de tu ayuda_" … simplemente perfecto… - comentó Naruto con orgullo, viendo al frente suyo, en el lugar donde estaba su amigo a una copia idéntica de Kyuubi en miniatura. – sin duda que tu nivel ninja es muy alto…has demostrado ser muy bueno, deshaz el henge – terminó de decir a Sasuke.

- "_¿En qué quieres que te ayude?_" – preguntó mentalmente Kyuubi a Naruto intrigado por lo que tuviese en mente… al frente Sasuke había vuelto a su forma normal.

- "_Sabes que soy malo con los genjutsu… quiero que me ayudes en esa parte, yo te diré que es lo debes mostrar_"… Sasuke, sé que aun eres joven para poder activar el Sharingan en tus ojos, pero creo en que tú podrás lograrlo con el incentivo necesario… - comenzó a decirle Naruto a su amigo, haciendo que este último se sintiese expectante y ansioso por aprender a utilizar el Sharingan - … pero primero creo que estaría bien que fuésemos a almorzar – terminó de decir con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas, haciendo con eso que tanto Sasuke como Kyuubi lo viesen con una gran gota bajando por sus cabezas.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿quiere acompañarnos a la comida? – preguntó Naruto al peli plateado, impidiendo de ese modo que Sasuke pudiese decir algo en contra de esa idea.

- … Esta bien… - respondió el sensei para después bajar de la rama donde se encontraba, al suelo de un solo salto y comenzaba a acercarse a ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke, entonces se acercaron donde habían dejado sus cosas y recogiéndolas, en segundos se encontraban caminando por entre los árboles en dirección a Ichiraku, como hacían los últimos días… caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea y estaban a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a su destino cuando un jounnin los intercepto y le dijo a Kakashi que el Hokage deseaba verlo, a lo cual el peli plateado asintió con la cabeza antes de que el otro jounnin desapareciera de la vista de los cuatro – Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Kyuubi -.

- Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos por el resto de la tarde… - comentó el peli plateado viendo a los dos niños.

- … Kakashi-sensei… - llamo de manera preocupada el rubio y viendo a su sensei de igual modo.

- … No te preocupes, por el momento no diré nada sobre 'eso', pero Hokage-sama no es alguien a quien se pueda engañar con facilidad… - dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos niños y de 'Konran' oculto en una nube de humo.

- Naruto… ¿crees que todo salga bien? – preguntó Sasuke a su amigo rubio.

- Eso espero o si no tendremos muy graves problemas… - respondió Naruto viendo a Sasuke al principio con preocupación y después poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro continuo hablando - … pero por el momento necesito comer algo o sino no podremos seguir con el entrenamiento esta tarde.

- … en verdad eres único Naruto… - comentó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que su rubio amigo solo intentaba aparentar despreocupación con esas últimas palabras, pero decidió seguirlo en eso después de todo era mejor intentar olvidar un asunto como ese por el momento y no preocuparse hasta que se hiciese real su temor.

Continuaron caminando después de esas palabras, ambos mostrando una suave sonrisa en sus jóvenes rostros…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con el Hokage**_

Tercer Hokage, ese era el nombre que había adquirido muchos años atrás y deseo dejarlo de lado en el momento en que había nombrado a Minato Namikaze como el Cuarto Hokage; sí a pesar de que él era joven y poseía una actitud impredecible, también sabía que era lo suficientemente capaz de llevar el control de la aldea así como protegerla… eso último lo había demostrado ocho años atrás cuando Kyuubi llego dispuesto a destruir la aldea de Konoha y a las personas que en ella habitaban… suspiro al tiempo en que veía la foto de aquel hombre que había resultado ser como un hijo para él; Minato había llegado a la aldea apenas siendo un pequeño, él como muchos había quedado huérfano después de una de las tantas guerras existentes en aquella época, cuando las aldeas peleaban por el control sobre otras… cuando lo vio, con su rubia cabellera y su actitud alegre ante la vida, quedo indudablemente encariñado de él, y en especial sintió una gran admiración hacía ese pequeño rubio; una admiración que comenzaba a entregar de igual forma a Naruto…

- Tal iguales en todo… - susurró Sarutobi viendo la foto… si Naruto sin duda había heredado el mismo físico de su padre, así como aquel ferviente deseo de salir adelante.

- ¿Me llamó usted Hokage-sama? – el tercero escucho la voz de Kakashi, lo que hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos y se concentrara en el jounnin que estaba de pie frente a él.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó el Tercero recordando de pronto el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Creo conocer muy bien en donde se encontrará, cuando Hokage-sama deja la oficina. – contestó Kakashi acercándose al Tercero - … yo también suelo venir aquí a menudo – terminó de decir viendo la enorme piedra negra que había al frente de ellos, aquella misma donde se encontraban los nombres de aquellos que murieron por proteger la aldea y que fueron considerados héroes.

- Hace tiempo que no lo visitaba, tan ocupado estoy con el papeleo que lo había olvidado… - comentó el Hokage viendo con tristeza aquella piedra - … recordé aquel día… sé que no tuvo muchas opciones para salvar la aldea, pero aun pienso que pudo haber hecho algo mejor y que no necesitase que arriesgara su vida…

- Minato-sensei sin duda también hubiese querido eso, pero sabía que no había mucho tiempo para pensar en alguna otra solución… él hizo lo que creyó conveniente – declaró Kakashi viendo de igual modo la roca.

- Y con eso condenó a Naruto a una vida solitaria… - dijo el Tercero, para después soltar un suspiro y girarse al peli plateado - … ¿Has averiguado quien ha estado entrenando a Naruto?

- … en esta semana, he seguido a Naruto diariamente, pero en todo ese tiempo no ha tenido acercamiento con ningún ninja de alto nivel que pudiese enseñarle nada de lo que sabe – contesto Kakashi con seriedad, sabiendo que lo que había dicho era cierto, pero aun así eludiendo decir la verdad de lo que sabía.

- ¿Qué me dices de los Uchiha? – preguntó Sarutobi sabiendo que el rubio tenía una amistad con Sasuke y que conocía al padre del mismo.

- Sólo mantiene un pleno contacto con Sasuke Uchiha, en todos estos días lo único que hacen juntos después de clases es ir al parque central, donde entrenan un poco para después ir a comer al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen y después regresan al parque de nuevo. – respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Qué es lo que entrenan? – pregunto el Tercero queriendo saber más sobre los asuntos del rubio.

- Lanzamientos de shuriken y kunais… - respondió simplemente el peli plateado.

- ¿Sólo eso? – de algún modo Sarutobi no parecía creerle mucho.

- Eso es lo que más hacen, pero en los últimos días comenzaron a entrenar en el jutsu de transformación… - dijo Kakashi.

- Dime Kakashi, tú que has estado vigilándolos ¿crees que Sasuke pueda ser quien este enseñándole a Naruto todo lo que necesite saber? – preguntó Sarutobi viendo fijamente al peli plateado.

- Seré sincero con usted Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha puede pertenecer al clan más prestigiado de toda la aldea pero su conocimiento acerca de las habilidades ninjas no es lo suficientemente alto como para haber sido él quien le enseñara algo a Naruto… es más, en estos días no ha sido Sasuke quien entrene a Naruto, es más bien al revés – dijo Kakashi con toda la sinceridad que podía demostrar. - … Si quiere mi opinión, puedo asegurarle que no hay ninja en esta aldea que haya mantenido contacto con Naruto… usted sabe el porqué de eso… además por lo que he visto, puedo confiar en que Naruto nunca se dejaría influenciar por nadie que quisiese dañar la aldea…

- … - Sarutobi vio a Kakashi por una segundos, aquellas palabras habían sonado completamente sinceras y pudo asegurarlo con mirar a los ojos al jounnin… él, hasta ese momento, era quien más conocía a Naruto, tanto por el tiempo que lo tuvo bajo su cuidado como por el hecho de estar al pendiente de él en cualquier momento… - … lo sé, si, es verdad que Naruto nunca haría nada en contra de la aldea, pues a pesar de todos los desprecios que ha recibido lo veo sonreír en todo momento… - comenzó a decir después de varios segundos - … pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que pueda llegar a sucederle, sí él cayese bajo el control de alguien que intente hacer daño a la aldea puede resultar seriamente lastimado… y yo le prometí que no dejaría que nadie lo dañase – terminó de decir fijando su mirada nuevamente en la roca negra cuando pronunció las últimas palabras.

- … A mí también me preocupa, pero debemos de confiar en él, después de todo heredó mucho de su padre, aún sin siquiera él saberlo… Minato-sensei luchó y sacrificó su vida por la aldea de Konoha, y creo que Naruto llegará a hacer lo mismo en su momento y algo me dice que la historia en esta ocasión no terminará de igual modo… - dijo Kakashi con convencimiento y expresando lo que en verdad pensaba de Naruto.

- … Si no ha habido resultados en esta semana, posiblemente no los haya después… - comenzó a decir el Hokage, a lo que Kakashi intuyó lo que estaba a punto de decir el Tercero - … Te remuevo de esta misión Kakashi… pero aún así te quedarás siendo el profesor de Naruto y lo continuaras vigilando lo más que puedas… a pesar de todo no podemos apartarnos por completo de él…

- Entiendo Hokage-sama – dijo Kakashi haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y retirándose en ese momento dentro de una nube de humo.

- Donde quiera que estés, ayúdanos a proteger a Naruto… tú más que nadie debe saber por lo que está pasando, así que protégelo lo más que puedas… - murmuró el Tercero después de que Kakashi lo hubo dejado sólo, esperando que su plegaría llegase al espíritu de la persona que había sacrificado su vida y la de su hijo por salvar la aldea de Konoha.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Calles de Konoha**_

Las horas muchas veces pasan demasiado rápido para las personas, en especial cuando se está haciendo algo sumamente importante… eso mismo fue lo que sucedió a Sasuke, después de que se hubiesen separado de Kakashi ambos niños comieron en Ichiraku Ramen, lo cual les llevo casi media hora, por el hecho de que Naruto se detuvo a platicar más de la cuenta con Ayumi; lo cual le hizo sentir muy molesto, después de todo ¿no se suponía que él era el primer amigo que tenía?, ¿no se suponía que sólo a él debía de hablarle?... pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de eso, después de ver cómo es que la despreocupación antes fingida del rubio se convertía en verdadera cuando hablaba con ella.

Después de eso fue que regresaron al parque donde entrenaban y durante las siguientes horas intentaron muchas cosas para poder activar el Sharingan… claro que las cosas eran demasiado absurdas para él, pero no creía necesario decir o criticar ese modo de entrenamiento, después de todo durante esa semana Naruto había estado demostrándole lo bueno que era en el arte ninja, además del hecho de que el rubio tenía recuerdos de muchas cosas que él mismo aún ni ha vivido… es por eso que confiaba en que alguna de esas cosas que intentaba su rubio podría ayudarlo en la activación de su Sharingan.

Fue así que el tiempo se le paso y sin darse cuenta la noche comenzó a caer sobre ellos y viendo lo tarde que era fue que se decidieron a volver a sus casas para al día siguiente poder continuar con sus entrenamientos…

Por lo cual se encontraba en esos momentos caminando por la aldea en dirección del barrio Uchiha, habían pasado ya varios minutos en que se había separado de Naruto… estaba a un par de calles de llegar a su barrio cuando sintió que algo extraño sucedía a su alrededor, fue como sentir un cambio de temperatura en el ambiente… girando su cabeza a su alrededor intento buscar algo que le pareciese extraño, sin embargo después de unos segundos de no encontrar nada siguió con su camino, en esta ocasión teniendo que correr intuyendo que recibiría un regaño por parte de su padre por el retraso y no haber cenado con ellos.

Paso la puerta del barrio, corrió por las calles girando por las esquinas necesarias, sin pararse a mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor… siguió así por varios metros hasta que de pronto sintió nuevamente algo extraño, esta vez identificándolo como siendo mirado… giró su vista rápidamente viendo apenas la silueta de una sombra sobre la de un poste de luz de su calle, pero no encontrando nada en el después de varios segundos… creyendo que imaginaba cosas se decidió a continuar con su camino, pero fue en ese momento en que reparo en su alrededor.

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar, no había ni una sólo luz encendida en el barrio ni tampoco podía ver a nadie caminando por las calles de su hogar… aquella situación le pareció realmente extraña, por lo que se apuro hasta llegar a una calle donde pudo observar shuriken y kunais clavados en las paredes de las casas y donde además reconoció los cuerpos de dos de sus familiares en el suelo, sangrando y algo le decía que muertos… y fue ahí donde la impresión hizo mella en él, soltando la mochila que llevaba corrió nuevamente por las calles de su barrio, en esta ocasión pensando sólo en el bienestar de sus padres, viendo cómo es que había más cuerpos sin vida por las calles que cruzaba.

Fue así que llego hasta su mansión, rápidamente entro en ella queriendo encontrar a su madre recibiéndolo con la dulce sonrisa que siempre le demostraba y a su padre con el seño fruncido esperando una explicación por su tardanza… pero no fue así, cuando entró lo único que recibió fue la imagen de sus padres desangrándose en el suelo, ambos muertos frente a la fría y seria mirada del único ser al que había admirado y envidiado por toda su corta vida… su hermano mayor… sí, ahí estaba tan serió, tan frío y sin una pisca de remordimiento reluciendo en sus ojos, blandiendo un par de katanas en sus manos, de las cuales escurría lo que pudo identificar como sangre…

- N-No… no, no – era la única palabra que salía de sus labios al ver esa escena frente a sus ojos - … ¡NO!, ¡ESTO NO DEBÍA DE SUCEDER! – terminó por gritar esas últimas palabras, recordando lo que se suponía Naruto evito con su interferencia, lo que su rubio quería evitar… - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – preguntó, de alguna forma sintiéndose más furioso que deprimido o confundido.

- Estúpido Otōto… - dijo Itachi cerrando un momento sus ojos para después abrirlos mostrando en ellos un Sharingan completamente distinto al que Sasuke conocía y fijando su mirada en los ojos negros del pequeño… y de alguna forma Sasuke se vio envuelto por los recuerdos de lo que había sido la matanza de su propio clan, y muchos más recuerdos aún…

De pronto volvió a sentir aquel cambio de temperatura, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe… se encontraba a mitad de la calle, a unas cuantas cuadras de la entrada a su barrio, girando su vista alrededor pudo percatarse de la presencia de Naruto a su lado y sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, los ojos azules se encontraban llenos del sentimiento de preocupación al verlo… y él mismo se sintió extraño y sobre todo confundido, ¿no se suponía que estaba dentro del barrio Uchiha?, ¿no se suponía que estaba enfrentando a su hermano por la muerte de sus padre?... estaba a punto de preguntarle eso a Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa, al verlo extrañamente no lo hacía como minutos antes, de hecho había una pequeña sombra alrededor de su compañero que se movía un segundo antes de que Naruto lo hiciese… fue ahí donde intuyo entonces que aquella visibilidad se debía al Sharingan en sus ojos, lo cual le hizo preguntarse otra cosa…

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te sientes mal? – Sasuke escucho las preguntas de Naruto, lo que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos… y a penas pudo comprender las palabras solo se vio capaz de asentir con la cabeza - … lo siento, debimos de moderarnos, pero fue el único modo que se nos ocurrió para poder sacar a flote tu Sharingan… - confesó Naruto, haciendo que el moreno lo viese con aún más confusión, preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería, ante lo cual el rubio contestó jalándolo del brazo hasta llevarlo un poco más cerca del barrio Uchiha y evitando que alguien más lo escuchase - … Kyuubi y yo utilizamos un genjutsu, todo lo que viste desde el momento en que te detuviste ahí atrás fue falso… - comenzó a explicar Naruto, sabiendo que no todo lo dicho por él era cierto - … veras, antes la primera vez que pudiste activar tú Sharingan fue el mismo día en que sucedió aquello a tu clan… por eso es que le pedía ayuda a Kyuubi para realizar este genjutsu, sabía que si volvías a vivir una situación como esa sucedería lo mismo… lamento mucho que hayas visto todo eso… - terminó de decir para al final disculparse, para él había sido duro tener que envolver a Sasuke en la misma escena que lo llevo a cometer todos aquellos actos que los condenaron a ambos al final; pero por mucho que hubiese buscado una solución diferente durante las horas pasadas, intentando encontrar una situación lo suficientemente angustiosa para mostrarle a su amigo y que no representase nada que pudiese conectarlo con el futuro que, esperaba, no tuviese que vivir, no había podido encontrar nada… fue por eso que tuvo que recurrir a ese momento, esperando que aquellas imágenes no perturbaran demasiado a Sasuke.

- ¿Todo fue una ilusión? – preguntó suavemente Sasuke mientras el Sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos, de alguna forma intentando convencerse a sí mismo que lo visto sólo había sido producto de la imaginación de su rubio… pero algo dentro de él le decía que todo lo que vió fue cierto, en especial todas aquellas imágenes que llegaron unos momentos antes de despertar… además de estar el hecho de que Naruto sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido aquella noche en que se supone todo su clan fue asesinado, eso le hizo sospechar que lo visto no fue más que la pura verdad - … dime la verdad Naruto, lo que vi, ¿es lo que se supone evitaste que sucediera? – preguntó nuevamente.

- … - Naruto no sabía si responder o no, sabía que no podía responder con ninguna mentira… no, no podía mentirle a Sasuke, tanto porque era su amigo, como porque él se merecía saber a verdad… por lo cual solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta realizada.

- ¿cómo sabes que eso sucederá? – preguntó en seguida Sasuke, esa pregunta había querido hacérsela desde el sábado, pero no había encontrado el momento más oportuno de hacerla.

- … ahhh, fue en nuestra última batalla… - comenzó Naruto haciéndole saber que se refería a la pelea donde debió de haber muerto - … pero en realidad comenzó semanas antes… la última vez que yo tuve un encuentro con Itachi, fue el mismo día en que él murió… estaba en el bosque buscándote cuando él apareció, en un principio creí que iba para capturarme… él también fue parte de aquella organización a la que tú te uniste Akatsuki después de su muerte…pero él solo dijo que quería hablar conmigo, claro que yo no le creí después de todas las veces que había intentado capturarme, aún así él logro introducirme en un genjutsu… me hizo algunas preguntas, yo le conteste lo más cortante que pude y al final, antes de desaparecer el genjutsu hizo que una masa negra se introdujera en mi cuerpo, a lo que yo le pregunte lo que había hecho y él me respondió "Te he dado parte de mi poder, espero… nunca tengas que usarlo" – continuo relatando deteniéndose antes de llegar por completo a la entrada del barrio y girando a ver a Sasuke - … cuando tú y yo peleamos, se activo ese poder, que resulto ser el Mangekyuo Sharingan de Itachi… como no sabía utilizarlo fue que al verte a los ojos no pude ser capaz de controlar los recuerdos que se me presentaron… fue ahí donde vi por lo que habías pasado… - hizo una pausa observando a su amigo y la seriedad que había adoptado en cuestión de segundos - … y después de una manera extraña tus recuerdos se vieron revueltos con los de tu hermano, fue así que al final pude saber lo que en realidad había sucedido aquel día… - terminó de decir Naruto igualmente serio.

- … por eso me sentía extraño en ese genjutsu… de alguna forma sabía que lo que veía era verdad – comentó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera por eso – pero esas últimas imágenes al final fueron las que me confundieron.

- ¿Qué imágenes? – preguntó Naruto aun sorprendido.

- No estoy muy seguro de poder describirlas, sólo sé que te vi en ellas, pero con más edad… - contestó Sasuke mirando con intriga a Naruto.

- … es posible que el genjutsu haya activado tú memoria… - se escucho decir a Kyuubi, el cual salió de entre las sombras.

- pero, ¿no se supone que sólo tú y yo podíamos ser capaces de recordar? – preguntó Naruto al zorro.

- recuerda que te dije que no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió dentro de aquella combinación de jutsus… además si él es capaz de recordar, todo sería mucho más fácil para nosotros – dijo Kyuubi mirando seriamente al moreno.

- Pero yo no recuerdo nada… aquellas imágenes fueron solo como si no me pertenecieran, como estar viéndolas desde otra perspectiva… no sé si me doy a comprender – dijo Sasuke confundido.

- … cualquiera que sea la forma en que lo hayas visto, esas imágenes fueron muy seguramente parte de lo que viviste al lado de Naruto… - respondió Kyuubi. - … tal vez si hacemos otro genjutsu suceda que recuerde todo… - terminó por decir mirando en esta ocasión a Naruto.

- … No, si la memoria de Sasuke quiere recordar todo, que lo haga a su debido ritmo… forzarlo a que recuerdo todo de un solo golpe puede resultar con severas consecuencias para él y su memoria… además con nosotros hablándole de las cosas que vivimos podría ser más que suficiente para ayudarlo… por el momento hay que dejarlo así… - dijo Naruto con sabiduría, algo que le pareció muy extraño a Kyuubi.

- … Si es lo que piensas, lo dejaremos así… lo importante es que pudiste externar por fin el Sharingan y ahora el entrenamiento para que logres controlarlo debe de comenzar – dijo el zorro.

- Es verdad, mañana podremos comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento de tu Sharingan… por lo pronto sería mejor que fueras a descansar y si así lo quieres mañana podremos hablar más sobre lo que quieras… - dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke no se vio con la suficiente capacidad de contradecir las palabras del rubio, por lo que asintiendo con la cabeza giro sobre sí mismo y despidiéndose de Naruto entro al barrio de su clan… preguntándose por todas las cosas que estaban a punto de suceder, en especial preguntándose por el tipo de entrenamiento que llevaría a cabo a partir del siguiente día.

Cuando, varios minutos después, entro a la que era su casa, se encontró con la visión más pura y hermosa que pudiese guardar en su memoria… nuca había reparado en lo bella que era hasta ese momento, después de que hubiese visto aquella aterradora escena… su familia estaba a la mesa, los tres sentados cada uno en su lugar comiendo tranquilamente, cada uno con su propio estilo… sonrió y disculpándose por su tardanza se ubico en su lugar y comenzó a ingerir su cena, aun sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro…

Al término de la cena inmediatamente Sasuke fue a darse un baño y después fue directo a su habitación, encerrándose en ella y pidiendo no ser molestado… recostado en su cama con su pijama cubriéndolo y su cabello seco, comenzó a analizar la escena vista producto de un genjutsu… no se lo había dicho a Naruto, pero aquella imágenes, después de que le confirmo que eran verdaderas, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en él… sin duda aquello fue terriblemente espeluznante, había sentido en cada poro de su ser el odio creciendo y buscando un modo de exteriorizarlo… queriendo de alguna forma hacerle pagar a Itachi la falta cometida, un odio que después lo reflejo en la persona que habría llevado a su hermano a cometer aquellos actos… por lo que le había confesado Naruto, los culpables de esa decisión habían sido los ancianos del consejo de Konoha en conjunto con el que sería el jefe de Itachi si se hubiese convertido en AMBU… sí, después de haber sentido lo que era el odio estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a Naruto a evitar una tragedia como esa, pero al mismo tiempo está dispuesto a hacerles pagar a esas personas el daño que habían causado a su clan – aunque él no lo recordase por completo -… ahora más que nunca entrenaría arduamente para convertirse en el mejor ninja y así cuando llegase el momento pelear al lado de Naruto, y cumplir con su venganza…

Con aquella decisión en su cabeza y su corazón, se dispuso por fin a dormir… sin imaginarse lo que el futuro le entregaría.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En otra parte de Konoha.

Naruto ya dormía en su cama, apenas hubo llegado a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su habitación y arrojarse al colchón, estaba demasiado cansado como para preparar algo para cenar, el genjutsu, a pesar de que fue apoyado por Kyuubi, le había resultado muy pesado, pero en especial por el hecho de tener que mostrarle a Sasuke aquellas imágenes… así que acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en su cama, cerro sus ojos durmiéndose casi de inmediato y después de que hubiese deshecho el henge en el zorro.

Era por esa razón que Kyuubi estaba en esos momentos observando a Naruto, pensando en lo que sucedería desde ese momento… algo le decía que al final el clan Uchiha no resultaría dañado como la ocasión anterior, sin embargo sabía por la experiencia que le daba a vida, que no se podían cambiar las cosas sin pagar las consecuencias… y era por esa razón que estaba preocupado, el cambiar el destino del clan Uchiha debía de tener un precio muy alto, un precio que posiblemente Naruto no sería capaz de pagar por él mismo… sabía que temía por la vida del niño, temía que sufriese nuevamente o que incluso llegase a tener que dar su vida por ese cambio… Suspiró, hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta del cariño que había comenzado a sentir por su contenedor, desde mucho antes de ser enviados de regreso a su pasado es que lo sentía, pero solo desde que tenía libertar fuera del cuerpo de Naruto es que había comenzado a exteriorizarlo, no demasiado pero lo hacía; por eso es que temía por la muerte del pequeño rubio, no porque él también pudiese morir; estaba auténticamente preocupado por el bien estar de Naruto… fue ahí donde se dio el lujo de sonreír con ternura, siendo el demonio más poderoso de los que existían en el mundo tontamente había sido cambiado por su contenedor, después que comenzó a conocerlo de verdad.

Acomodándose en la cama y siguiendo viendo el rostro pacifico de Naruto sólo pudo pensar en una cosa antes de sucumbir al sueño… de verdad que Naruto tenía un poder muy especial, sí, ese niño tenía el poder de cambiar a las personas para bien entre más tiempo lo conocieran… él mismo era una prueba de ello. Y por fin cuando el sueño lo envolvió, sólo pudo dejarse vencer esperando que lo estuviese por suceder en el futuro, no afectara la vida de Naruto más de lo que debiera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 6…**

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo, nuevas intrigas… poco a poco se comienzan a revelar las cosas y por supuesto el que Kyuubi por fin admitiera – aunque sea para si mimo – que quiere a Naruto, hará que los actos que realice para ayudar al rubio a partir de ese momento sean más entendibles… que más puedo decir???, pues el próximo capítulo contendrá un salto impresionante hasta la edad de once años, cuando ellos por fin salen de la academia y claro esta, comenzarán nuevos problemas… lo que suceda en el intermedio será resumido en unos cuantos párrafos… muy bien espero sus reviews, por favor hagan que este fanfic llegue a su término, no importa si dejan amenazas, criticas o felicitaciones… yo se los agradeceré de todas formas.**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	7. Cap 7: Graduación

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: hijadelaluna, Psyco-Kaye, Rukia-chan-Deidara, Kyubi no Youko, Dark-ekin, mikuruneechan, Miharu Nikushimi, dan_tsuzuki (dalaripa_tsuzuki), Ayame-chan, Reira-chan, Soratan, marun15, mar_erandie, dark y AGUILA FANEL**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este séptimo capítulo…**

**Bueno, antes de comenzar me gustaría hacerles participes de una nueva noticia; está ya la publique en mi profile, pero la colocaré aquí también para que los que no lo hayan leído se enteren también… Bien, la cosa es que Niicholle-chan, una chica brasileña que se contacto conmigo hace poco, pidió mi autorización para poder tomar este fanfic y traducirlo al portugués, y yo le dije que si, por lo mismo es que les escribo esto, pues el fanfic llevará el mismo nombre y claro que contendrá los créditos correspondientes…… Otra cosa más; en este capítulo ustedes podrán disfrutar de una escena completamente romántica por parte de nuestros dos amados protagonistas, y de algunas pequeñeces más… Ahora si, creo que es todo lo que tenía que informarles por el momento.**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Graduación**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

Era de noche y Sasuke ya se encontraba con su familia cenando en completo silencio… había pasado ya una semana al completo desde el mismo momento en que había activado el Sharingan en sus ojos, después de lo cual había esperado que Naruto lo ayudase en su entrenamiento, sin embargo cuando el rubio le dijo que la activación de su Sharingan tenía un papel importante en el jutsu que debía de aprender, se sintió sumamente intrigado y por supuesto confundido, pues no podía comprender el por qué debía de ser así, después de todo Kakashi era quien le mostraría ese jutsu, quien, según tenía entendido, no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la familia Uchiha… pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió como es que detrás de esa mascara que cubría la mitad del rostro de su sensei, se escondía un ojo con el Sharingan activado en él… inmediatamente se sintió perturbado y confundido, por lo cual preguntó las razones que había para que el peli plateado pudiese poseer semejante mirada… las respuestas llegaron por parte de dos personas, de su sensei y de Naruto, ambas dadas en diferentes momentos claro está; respuestas que fueron cortas y por supuesto poco informativas, lo que no le agrado en nada, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para obtener la verdad.

Su entrenamiento con el peli plateado resultó ser más duro de lo que había pensado, pues en esa semana había sido entrenado completamente por su sensei en el manejo del Sharingan… en lo cual llevaba ya un gran avance, pero que según las palabras de su sensei aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, aunque ya tuviese el control necesario para poder llevar a cabo el jutsu que le enseñaría… y vaya que era un gran jutsu, esa misma tarde había podido observarlo, lo que lo sorprendió y emociono demasiado… nunca se había imaginado que pudiese existir un jutsu con semejante poder y características, y esperaba poder controlarlo lo más pronto posible…

Cuando terminó de cenar, agradeció por la comida y de manera educada se retiro de la mesa en dirección a su habitación encerrándose en ella en cuanto hubo entrado… y esta vez sentándose frente al escritorio que había dentro de su cuarto, se puso a pensar en la última semana y en todo lo que había hecho en ella, por lo que suspiró con molestia, era cierto que deseaba convertirse en el ninja más poderoso que pudiese tener la aldea, pero no creía necesarito tener que separarse del lado de Naruto… si, porque en ese corto tiempo en que había estado entrenando con su sensei peli plateado, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con el rubio ni una sola vez, pues al igual que él estaba siendo entrenado pero por Kyuubi, para poder aprender a controlar el chakra del zorro, lo que, según palabras del mismo Naruto y Kyuubi cuando hablaban en los descansos de la academia, se les estaba dificultando demasiado… suspiró nuevamente, apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente de cruzar algunas palabras con su rubio, y aunque estaba a su lado la mayor parte del día eso no era completamente suficiente para él…

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas si pudo notar como es que tocaban a su puerta – lo cual le sorprendió mucho -, por lo que levantándose de su asiento se acerco a quitar el seguro y dando paso en segundos a su Aniki, que era quien tocaba.

- ¿Por qué te encierras en tu habitación? – preguntó Itachi al momento en que entraba.

- Me gusta estar solo y pensar… - contestó simplemente el menor, cerrando la puerta y regresando a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiese. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó unos segundos después, cuando noto la mirada seria que le lanzaba su Aniki.

- … Otōto, ¿qué tanto confías en mi o padre? – preguntó el mayor seriamente.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – le pregunto Sasuke intrigado y de cierta forma evitando responder.

- … He notado, que desde hace más de una semana no solo llegas tarde, sino que además has comenzado a comportarte distinto con nosotros; apenas nos hablas o miras, incluso me he percatado de que cuando estás en la casa te sumerges en tus pensamientos y apenas nos escuchas cuando te hablamos, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – dijo de manera preocupada.

- … - Sasuke vió Itachi extrañado por lo que había dicho… y pensando un poco en esas palabras se dio cuenta de la verdad de ellas; era verdad, en toda aquella semana había comenzado a comportarse diferente cuando estaba al lado de su Aniki, lo cual era debido en mayor parte a lo que vio sobre la matanza del clan y que fue proporcionado por Naruto… si, desde que había visto ese lado oscuro de Itachi, aun a pesar de que tenía claro ya que él no fue el culpable del asesinato, no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor por él… por otro lado, también se encontraba la forma tan distinta de comportarse con su padre, desde que había notado el modo en que realmente Fugaku miraba a Naruto y el tono de voz que utilizaba al hablar del rubio, aun a pesar de que dijese cosas buenas, lo habían hecho abrir los ojos a la verdad de la persona que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara de buen líder y aliado de la aldea. - … no sé qué decirte; la verdad es que desde que conocí a Naruto me he sentido de cierta forma libre… no lo había notado antes, pero estar siempre en casa entrenando, era como sentir unas cadenas alrededor de mí, que me asfixiaban y no dejaban moverme con facilidad… - comenzó diciendo - … cuando estoy con él, siento que esas cadenas no existen y que puedo hacer lo que me proponga sin sentirme limitado…

- … En otras palabras, con Naruto-kun te sientes más a gusto que conmigo o padre… - comentó Itachi mostrando una sonrisa divertida, con lo cual le decía a Sasuke que sólo estaba bromeando.

- … No te enfades, pero siento que Naruto me conoce más que tú o padre… - dijo Sasuke, sabiendo que lo que decía debía deberse a la relación que había sostenido con Naruto en un futuro que no recordaba, pero aún así siendo sincero con su Aniki con respecto a lo que sentía.

- … - Itachi lo vio con seriedad, pero sin mostrar en esa mirada ningún sentimiento que demostrase lo herido que podría estar por haber escuchado esas palabras - … Sasuke, el otro día me dijiste que sólo eran amigos, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por Naruto-kun? – dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

- … - el menor vio un poco sorprendido a Itachi, el modo serio en que había preguntado eso, lo hizo saber que no estaba intentando hacerle una broma o de alguna forma divertirse con él, no, el tono utilizado le dio a entender que en realidad su hermano sí que estaba interesado en lo que sentía… suspiró - … yo… creo que… él me gusta – terminó diciendo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Itachi.

- … ¿de qué modo? – preguntó Itachi sonriendo sutilmente, intentando hacerle comprender a su hermano que podía confiar en él, en cambio Sasuke le dirigió una mirada dudosa queriendo comprender la pregunta - … hay muchas formas en que te puede gustar alguien, puede ser sólo porque es tú amigo, porque te agrada su compañía o hablar con él… - explicó brevemente el mayor al notar la mirada que de dirigía Sasuke.

- … creo que es más que eso… me gusta que sonría cuando le hablo, que sus ojos azules brillen de felicidad… y también me molesta mucho cuando pone su atención en alguien más… - declaró de manera un poco cohibida Sasuke, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su hermano mayor.

- … - Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante las palabras del menor, no había esperado que su Otōto le dijese de manera tan honesta como se sentía al estar junto a Naruto… y había descubierto que eso no le molestaba, pues notó, a pesar de que Sasuke le negaba su mirada, la felicidad que rodeaba al menor cuando hablaba o recordaba al rubio, y eso era lo que más le importaba sobre todas las cosas que pudiesen existir en el mundo, siendo que desde el momento en que Sasuke nació había estado buscando darle le mejor y, lo que le había hecho falta a él mismo, el cariño de su padre… - … creo que esta vez, sientes más que un simple gusto hacía Naruto-kun… - comentó sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente, lo que le importaba era la felicidad de Sasuke y por eso lo apoyaría en todo lo que fuese necesario para que así fuera… - … el que te moleste que él hable con alguien más, son celos… y eso sólo sucede cuando quieres realmente a alguien… dime Sasuke, ¿en estas dos semanas has pensado de una forma extraña en Naruto-kun? – preguntó al final, cambiando su sonrisa a una más extraña a los ojos del menor.

- … B-Bueno… ¿a qué te refieres con 'extraña'? – dijo de manera nerviosa el menor.

- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿has pensado en besar a Naruto-kun o lo has besado? – respondió de forma divertida Itachi, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara.

- … mmm, si lo he pensado… - contestó finalmente Sasuke con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto el mayor.

- … desde que lo bese accidentalmente… - confesó haciendo que el sonrojo aumentase, llegando a abarcar por completo su rostro… y aunque lo dijo de un modo completamente suave tratando de evitar que Itachi lo escuchara, este último si alcanzo a entender sus palabras, viendo a su Otōto sorprendido y con una sonrisa completamente pervertida.

- Vaya, vaya… parece ser que mi Otōto ha recibido su primer beso… jajaja, supongo que ¿has imaginado mucho como es que sería un beso de verdad? – dijo Itachi divertido con esa situación.

-… deja de reírte… - le reclamo Sasuke aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

- No creas que me burlo de ti… al contrario… me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a alguien especial para ti… - dijo Itachi acercándose al menor y envolviéndolo en un abrazo segundos después, un abrazo completamente cálido… - … espero que puedas llegar a ser completamente feliz a su lado… y si es necesario te ayudare en lo que pueda para que lo logres.

Sasuke estuvo sorprendido en un principio por ese gesto de parte de su Aniki, sin embargo cuando estuvo un poco recuperado no lo pensó demasiado para devolverle el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento de cariño y agregándole un poco de agradecimiento… si, Sasuke hubiese tenido alguna duda de que ese que se encontraba hablándole con gran comprensión era su hermano, había desaparecido en el momento en que recibió ese abrazo, así como también desaparecieron todos los temores y cualquier rastro de rencor que sintiera por él.

Esa noche Sasuke, cuando Itachi se hubo marchado a su propia habitación, por fin pudo dormir tan tranquilamente, sabiendo que ahora no solo podía confiar en su hermano sino que además tenía su total apoyo en cualquier decisión que llegase a tomar en un futuro… y pensaba que en un futuro, porque sabía muy bien que en esos momentos, a pocas semanas del encuentro con Naruto no podía hacer o decirle algo que pudiese demostrar sus sentimientos hacía él, en especial porque no sabía si era correspondido. Pero se dijo y prometió que eso no impediría que en algún momento llegase a decirle la verdad a su rubio… no, se hizo la firme promesa de que sin importar nada, le diría a Naruto su sentir con él y se esforzaría por conquistarlo, en dado caso de que fuese rechazado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Aldea de Konoha – Cuatro años después**_

Si hubiese alguien, además de Naruto y Kyuubi, que pudiese recordar los verdaderos acontecimientos que llevaron a la destrucción de la aldea y por supuesto a un trágico final de la vida del rubio, habrían comprendido por completo el porqué de aquella camaradería que había nacido entre Sasuke y Naruto prácticamente desde el primer momento en que cruzaron las miradas, así como el modo tan libre en que se comportaban estando el uno con el otro; aun a pesar de los años que habían pasado ya desde ese primer encuentro.

Cuatro años, era el tiempo que pronto cumplirían de conocerse ante los ojos de los demás… desde ese día en que por fin Sasuke había activado su Sharingan por primera vez, después de haber visto y 'vivido' las muerte de todos los miembros de su clan, entre ambos había crecido aun más la complicidad que mantenían, en especial después de que dejasen de ser vigilados tan seguidamente por Kakashi-sensei, quien no tuvo más remedió que ayudar a Sasuke en la utilización de su Sharingan cuando Naruto le hubiese dicho que había logrado hacerlo salir a flote… lo cual impresiono mucho al peli plateado tomando en cuenta que el mismo día en que el rubio se propuso hacer eso, fue que lo logró…

Así pasaron aquellas semanas, ambos en arduo entrenamiento, mejorando a cada momento ante los ojos (el ojo) de Kakashi… haciendo crecer sus habilidades a tal grado hasta que llego el momento en que el mismo peli plateado llegó a pensar que muy posiblemente esos dos niños serían los más grandes ninjas de toda la historia y que ellos no necesitaban estar en la academia ninja por mucho más tiempo. A lo que los actos de los dos niños dentro de las clases demostraban lo mismo, pero no al nivel en que él los veía… lo que le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas… pero que al mismo tiempo no sentía necesidad de externarlas, pues tenía el presentimiento de que llegado el momento recibiría las respuestas a esas preguntas.

En esos cuatro años, Sasuke y Naruto se habían unido mucho más, cuando los primeros meses pasaron, Naruto fue sorprendido por la inesperada presencia de Sasuke al lado de Itachi una mañana, que para él era un día cualquiera, que resulto ser en verdad su día de cumpleaños… nunca había celebrado en realidad ningún cumpleaños, cierto era que durante sus últimos dos años en la academia había sido invitado por Iruka-sensei a comer ramen, pero en realidad nunca había sido felicitado por más de una persona… ni siquiera Teuchi-san sabía de esa fecha. Ese día no sólo había sido invitado a comer, sino que además fue llevado a la mansión Uchiha, donde, pudo comprobar después, Fugaku Uchiha había preparado para él una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños a petición de Sasuke.

Desde ese día Naruto había sido invitado más frecuentemente a la mansión Uchiha, así como también había notado como es que las miradas que los miembros del clan le lanzaban cuando lo veían caminar entre las calles del barrio, junto con 'Konran', habían cambiado considerablemente, mostrándose en esos momentos llenas de respeto y en cierta forma de admiración… notando de igual forma que cuando ellos le hablaban lo hacían con respeto, sin insultarlo ni un poco, lo que lo llevo a preguntarse el porqué de todo eso. Encontrando su respuesta por parte de Itachi, que habiendo pasado unos meses en esa situación, se atrevió a decirle los planes que había realizado su padre con los miembros del clan… planes de los que había sido informado pocos días atrás y que creyó conveniente informarle al rubio… Cuando Naruto escuchó los planes de Fugaku, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de los beneficios que ese acercamiento con el clan le entregaría.

El mismo día en que le fue dada esa información se la dio a conocer a Sasuke, quien ante eso reaccionó de un modo muy tranquilo… lo que le demostró a Naruto que su amigo, había comenzado a aceptar que su propio padre pudiera estar utilizándolo para que el rubio se acercase al clan. Lo que Naruto ni Kyuubi sabían era, que desde el día en que le mostraran la muerte del clan, Sasuke había estado soñando constantes escenas de lo que había vivido en 'la vida que ya vivieron', y aunque en un principio no lo ligo a ella, después de haber visto una de esas imágenes supo que eran reales, pues pudo observar cómo es que él mismo, Naruto y una niña con pelo rosa, que identifico mucho después como Sakura… realizaban una especie de entrenamiento en donde debían de quitarle dos cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei... pero, Sasuke había decidido no decir nada sobre los recuerdos obtenidos, en parte por el hecho de que no quería ilusionar demasiado a Naruto y Kyuubi, pues posiblemente no pudiera recordarlo todo; y por otro lado intentando averiguar qué cosas podría haber pasado por alto de contarle su rubio.

Así fueron pasando los años, entre entrenamientos, clases y persecuciones por parte de sus fans... por qué sí, en ese tiempo se habían formado dos clubs conformados de niñas, que tenían como único objetivo estar lo más cerca posible de Sasuke y de Naruto… sin duda alguna, el hecho de que el rubio demostrase mejores habilidades, casi llegando a igualar a Sasuke, en las clases, había hecho que se formara un club de fans dedicado exclusivamente a él… club que curiosamente compartía algunas de los miembros con el que se formo para Sasuke, y que casualmente era comandado por la chica de rosado cabello, conocida mejor como 'frentuda' (N/A: no me agrada mucho Sakura, pero tampoco la voy a insultar demasiado… además en este fic ayudara mucho a que nuestra pareja por fin llegue a algo serio… n.n), por muchas de las niñas de la academia. También tuvieron que estar cuidándose de que nadie más pudiese sospechar de las salidas que hacían juntos al parque donde entrenaban… pero aun más evitar que las constantes visitas de Naruto implicara que los altos mandos de Konoha sospechasen de una posible traición por parte del clan Uchiha.

Y entre todas esas situaciones, sumados a los exámenes bien librados por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, por fin habían pasado ya casi cuatro años… y por lo tanto se encontraban en el día en que debían de realizar su examen de graduación de la academia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, eran poco más de las seis y media de la mañana y ya se encontraba completamente listo para asistir a lo que sería su último día de academia… habían pasado cuatro años desde su ingreso y a pesar de que en un principio esperaba poder terminarla en menor tiempo del que lo había hecho Itachi, en el momento en que conoció a Naruto, después de que lo entrenase y le confesase toda aquella realidad que habían vivido anteriormente; su objetivo había cambiado, haciendo que se concentrara más en entrenar y volverse realmente poderoso, y por supuesto dejando de presumir ante los demás niños de su salón… sin duda en ese tiempo había cambiado bastante, y sabía que todo se lo debía a Naruto, quien era el responsable de que aun tuviese una familia con la que compartir esos pequeños momentos.

Suspiró frente al espejo en el que estaba viendo su reflejo… nunca había estado más nervioso en su vida, y no era por el hecho de que ese era el día del examen de graduación y temiese cometer algún error… no, porque en todos esos años había adquirido muy excelentes habilidades… llegando a controlar por completo el chidori que su sensei le había mostrado, logrando realizarlo más de cinco veces al día, lo cual lo hacía sentir orgulloso; también llegando a controlar muchos jutsus que, semanas después de haberlas aprendido, le fueron mostradas en la academia… lo que hacía realmente imposible que él llegase a fallar en algo… No, el estaba nervioso por otra situación; desde unas semanas atrás que había descubierto que los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto habían aumentado considerablemente, los celos que lo embargaban cuando lo veía hablando con alguien diferente a sí mismo, o tan solo cuando notaba que desviaba un poco su mirada azulada de su persona, eran ya demasiado insoportables – aunque había tenido que resistir la tentación de hacer una tontería para que el rubio le entregase de nuevo su atención por completo -… y por eso es que había decidido por fin declarársele, después de todo ya eran cuatro años de conocerse muy bien, su relación se había estrechado y más que nunca confiaban el uno en el otro.

Sí, había elegido ese mismo día para decirle todo lo que sentía por él… no solo saldrían de la academia con las mejores notas, sino que además lo harían siendo pareja; de eso se encargaría él mismo, claro que con un poco de ayuda de su hermano… el cual había estado apoyándolo durante esos cuatro años a acercarse más a Naruto, de no haber sido porque él lo apoyaba, posiblemente no se habría atrevido a decirle a su padre que haría una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto, ni tampoco se hubiese atrevido a invitar al rubio muy seguido a su casa. Pero además de esa ayuda, también estaba el hecho de que, de no haber sido por Itachi nunca habrían sabido que su propio padre planeaba una cosa como aquella, de hacer que Naruto dependiera del clan con un plan tan absurdo y a la vez tremendamente astuto… nunca habrían imaginado que el respeto que mostraban los miembros del clan para con Naruto, hubiese sido por ordenes del mismo Fugaku y que era para que el rubio se sintiese más a gusto con ellos.

Sonrió al tiempo en que regresaba su atención a las únicas cosas que llevaría ese día, un lápiz y un cuaderno, sin duda el plan de su padre habría resultado, de no ser porque Naruto lo utilizo para su propia conveniencia… porque, una vez que supo las intenciones del clan, Naruto comenzó a acercarse más a la gente del clan, ayudándoles lo más que un niño podría hacer cuando veía que necesitaban de ayuda, sonriéndoles, hablándoles y por supuesto haciendo que poco a poco todos fueran conociendo al verdadero Naruto… él mismo estuvo celoso de ese comportamiento durante un tiempo, pero estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo, notando con satisfacción como es que los miembros del clan, a medida que conocían mejor al rubio, adquirieron un verdadero sentimiento de admiración y cariño por él… haciendo de igual forma que la amabilidad mostrada por ellos hacía su amigo, que en un principio había sido falsa, se convirtiese en verdadera… Y fue ahí donde supo cual era el verdadero poder de Naruto, y era tan especial esa habilidad, que estaba seguro nadie sería capaz de copiarla o tenerla en esa época… por qué su rubio tenía la habilidad de cambiar a las personas para bien… él mismo era prueba de ello.

- ¡Sasuke, ya está el desayuno! – escuchó el llamado de su madre… miró su reloj de pared que marcaba las siete de la mañana; sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en Naruto y los momentos compartidos en esos cuatro años… sonrió tenuemente por última vez antes de salir de la habitación…

- Muy bien, Sasuke… hoy es el gran día, no lo eches a perder… - se dijo en voz baja, respirando profundo recompuso su rostro ahora mostrando seriedad, para dirigirse segundos después fuera de su habitación, guardando antes el lápiz en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón corto que llevaba y la libreta debajo del brazo… una cosa que había aprendido en todos esos años, era a no demostrar por completo sus sentimientos, en especial cuando estaba presente su padre; por supuesto que esa regla no la aplicaba cuando estaba a solas con Naruto, quien era el único que concia por completo al verdadero Sasuke… ese comportamiento lo había adoptado después de escuchar de boca de Naruto cuál era el plan de su padre, haciendo que la admiración que sentía por él desapareciera por completo, así como su deseo de ser reconocido por él.

Camino por el pasillo de su mansión, con lentitud y altivez, llegando en pocos minutos al comedor, donde ya se encontraba su padre, madre y hermano sentados a la mesa esperándolo. Disculpándose brevemente por el retraso, se ubico en su lugar y comenzó a desayunar sin decir ni una sola palabra; como siempre sucedía cuando Naruto no comía con ellos… miro brevemente a su familia; su madre no había cambiado demasiado, mostrándose tan joven como siempre había sido… su hermano, había dejado que su cabello creciera aun más y ahora lo llevaba atado en una cola baja, las ojeras de sus ojos no habían desaparecido y tampoco le importaban demasiado, pues junto con el flequillo que llevaba a los lados del rostro lo hacían muy atractivo a la vista de muchos – por lo menos eran los comentarios que había escuchado por las calles de la aldea -; portaba el uniforme jounnin, aún en ese momento su padre no lo había obligado a entrar al AMBU, lo cual para Naruto, Kyuubi y él mismo era una clara señal de que Fugaku había cambiado un poco con respecto a la rebelión planeada tiempo atrás… su padre, a pesar de que seguía mostrando esa enorme seriedad, había notado un cambio sutil en él, había veces en que se ofrecía a ayudarlo en su entrenamiento cuando por una u otra razón Naruto no había podido e incuso notaba que permanecía más tiempo en casa cuando Itachi y él tenían el día libre; pero no por eso descuidaba el trabajo que tenía dentro de la policía de Konoha y siempre portaba el uniforme.

Dirigiendo nuevamente su vista a su plato, se decidió por terminar rápidamente con su desayuno, había quedado con Naruto de pasar por él al Ichiraku, donde frecuentemente desayunaba, y aunque no tenía la intensión de decirle nada en ese momento, si que deseaba pasar un momento agradable con él. Cuando termino su desayuno, salió velozmente de la casa apenas despidiéndose de su familia con un 'ya me voy'… corrió por las calles del barrio, saludando y siendo saludado por varias de las personas que encontraba, algunas diciéndole incluso que se apresurara si quería alcanzar a Naruto, pues sabían de aquella pequeña tradición que ya poseían… no es que solo por ese día hubiese quedado con el rubio de juntarse antes de la academia, no, en realidad venían haciendo lo mismo desde dos años atrás una vez a la semana… y ese era el día afortunadamente para él… cuando hubo cruzado la puerta del barrio se apresuro aun más por las calles de la aldea, las cuales afortunadamente aun seguían vacías, y llego en pocos minutos hasta el lugar que era su objetivo.

Respirando profundamente para regular su respiración, entro al local donde encontró, como se lo imaginaba, a Naruto aun comiendo su preciado ramen… saludando cortésmente a Teuchi-san y Ayame-san, se sentó al lado del rubio que aun seguía engullendo su pasta… lo miró por unos segundos, analizándolo mientras terminaba de 'desayunar' – ciertamente él no podría llamar desayuno al ramen, pero si decía algo corría el riesgo de terminar peleando con un enfadado Naruto, error que cometió una sola ocasión a los pocos meses de conocer a Naruto y que se prometió no volvería a suceder - … su cabello de un rubio intenso se encontraba del mismo modo que desde cuando niños, revuelto pero al mismo tiempo notándose la suavidad que debía de tener; loa googles que llevaba en la frente haciendo que su flequillo no le molestase la vista hacía tiempo que los utilizaba y decía que solo se los quitaría cuando se hubiesen graduado de la academia y recibido su banda; claro que lo que aun no lograba comprender era el porqué el color favorito de Naruto tenía que ser el anaranjado, y no cualquier naranja, sino que el peor naranja que pudiera existir, esa color tan llamativo y que fácilmente podía ser visto por cualquiera a kilómetros a la redonda, y justamente la ropa que utilizaba Naruto tenía que ser de ese mismo color…

Claro que tenía razones para juzgarlo en eso, después de todo el mismo prefería los colores menos llamativos… había dejado tiempo atrás los pantalones y camisa de color negro, ahora usaba pantaloncillos blancos acompañados de una camisa de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, junto con las muñequeras blancas que abarcaban desde la base de la muñeca hasta unos centímetros debajo del codo (N/A: vamos, que ambos estan vestidos con la misma ropa que en el manga o el anime... n.n).

- Llegaste temprano… - escuchó decir a Naruto una vez que hubo dejado el plato de ramen vacio en el mostrador.

- Más bien, tu tardaste demasiado en desayunar… por si no te has dado cuenta solo faltan veinte minutos para que comience el examen… - le respondió Sasuke en cambio, viendo cómo es que en el rostro del rubio aparecía la sorpresa.

- Vaya, no creí que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo… bien, entonces que esperamos para irnos… - dijo Naruto después de unos segundos, sacando el dinero suficiente para pagar por su desayuno, dejándolo en el mostrador.

Segundos después salían del puesto en dirección a la academia… caminaban por las calles poco transitadas de Konoha hundidos en un cómodo silencio. Naruto pensaba mucho en cómo es que habían cambiado las cosas en esos años, desde el momento en que volvió a encontrarse con Sasuke; ahora llevaba una vida más aceptable, los aldeanos de Konoha en su mayoría habían dejado de verlo con aquel desprecio que debió ver cuando creció antes... no, ahora eran menos las miradas de ese tipo que recibía y eso, sabía que gran parte debía de agradecérselo a la amistad que mantenía con Sasuke… y, claro estaba, al buen trato que le era entregado por todo el clan Uchiha… era tratado de mejor forma, como lo que era en realidad un niño que soñaba con convertirse en un gran ninja y defender así la aldea que lo vio nacer…

Esos cuatro años para él habían sido como un bálsamo que paso rápidamente por todas las heridas causadas en una 'vida' que no debió de ser en un principio. En todo ese tiempo había hecho más amigos, había adquirido cierta madures que no poseía a los quince años y por supuesto que lo ayudo a descubrir muchas cosas... cosas como eran el caso de Hinata, descubriendo por fin el porqué se sonrojaba cuando se acercaba a él o le hablaba – en verdad, nunca hubiese imaginado que ella estuviese enamorada de él - . También descubrió en Ino una gran amiga en la que confiar – cuando no estaba peleando con Sakura o persiguiéndolo a él o Sasuke… si, Ino era una de sus tantas fans que compartía con Sasuke -, ella era la única a la cual le había confesado los sentimientos que tenía hacía Sasuke, después de que lo descubriese suspirando el nombre del moreno cuando creía que estaba sólo… tuvo que pagar con un día completo en su compañía para que no hablase de lo que escucho y dedujo, afortunadamente para él la rubia no había intentado hacer nada más allá de un par de abrazos, porque no hubiese sabido que hacer.

- Oi, ¿Dónde está 'Konran'? – preguntó Sasuke al rubio, sacando a este último de sus pensamientos.

- ahh, dijo que necesitaba estar al tanto de los movimientos del clan… - comenzó a decir Naruto girando a ver al moreno con seriedad - … al parecer a comenzado a ponerse un poco nervioso por lo que podría empezar a suceder…

- … por el momento, padre no parece querer hacer mucho, ni mi hermano ni yo hemos escuchado nada de él que de indicios de 'eso', pero creo que está bien que los vigile – contestó Sasuke a lo dicho por Naruto, con la misma seriedad que había tomando el rubio.

- … esperemos que no tenga que suceder nada en las próximas semanas que nos haga interferir… - comentó Naruto justo cuando cruzaban las puertas de la academia… ambos se detuvieron unos instantes, observando a todos sus compañeros que estaban reunidos en un solo lugar en el patio, esperando a que Iruka-sensei anunciara el orden en el cual irían pasando al salón donde sería la evaluación.

- Todos están muy emocionados – dijo Sasuke al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos… la mayoría de los chicos reunidos estaban platicando alegre y amenamente, mientras que las niñas gritaban completamente emocionadas… de pronto, como si hubiesen escuchado las palabras de Sasuke o los hubiesen detectado con algún tipo de radar, todas las niñas giraron al mismo tiempo sus rostros para verlos; y un segundo después corrían hacia ellos gritando enloquecidas cosas como 'kya~a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun han llegado', 'Naruto-kun sal conmigo' o 'Sasuke-kun se mi novio'… todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de ellos había tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir huyendo del lugar, ambos inocentemente habían creído que por ese día sus locas fans los dejarían en paz; fue así que ahora se encontraban rodeados por doce niñas de edad puberta y promiscuas, sintiendo como es que en algunos casos ellas no se conformaban con sólo abrazarlos o tomarlos por los brazos; en varias ocasiones ambos llegaron a sentir roces demasiado atrevidos en lugares que sólo ellos mismos deberían de conocer y tocar… afortunadamente para ellos, esa situación no duró ni dos minutos, pues casi en seguida Iruka-sensei hizo su aparición.

- ¡Niñas dejen en paz a Sasuke y Naruto! – gritó el sensei a las acosadoras, cuando vio como es que ellas se alejaban de mala gana de la pareja de amigos continuo hablando - … por favor todos cálmense y escuchen con atención… nombrare dos nombres, los que entraran junto conmigo al lugar de la evaluación… la primera pareja será Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki… - terminó diciendo el sensei, sorprendiendo mucho a todos los alumnos, pero en especial a los dos mencionados – … en cuanto ellos terminen su evaluación, vendré por otros dos y así hasta que todos hayan pasado… síganme.

Sasuke y Naruto siguieron a su sensei, alejándose de todos los demás notando las miradas aun confundidas de ellos pero también las miradas llenas de amor y obsesión por parte de sus seguidoras personales… cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista de todos ellos, Naruto no pudo resistir más y externo la duda que tenia…

- Iruka-sensei, ¿porqué pasamos primero nosotros?, creí que la evaluación sería por orden de lista… - ante esas palabras Sasuke que iba a su lado, miró de reojo al sensei como única muestra de curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

- … Fue orden de Hokage-sama, parece ser que han captado mucho su atención en estos años y quiere evaluarlos personalmente… - contestó Iruka con una sonrisa en el rostro, hablando amablemente al rubio, para segundos después transformar esa sonrisa en una llena de diversión - … además creo que necesitaban ayuda allá afuera para alejar a todas las niñas de su lado.

- … gracias por eso Iruka-sensei… - dijo Naruto, tanto él como Sasuke habían transformado sus rostros, mostrando uno completamente molesto y lleno de angustia.

- jejeje, deberían de decirles a todas ellas que no están interesados… así los dejarían en paz – comentó de forma casual Iruka viendo los rostros de los dos compañeros.

- Lo hemos intentado, pero ellas parecen no escucharnos… - esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo recomponiendo su rostro a uno lleno de seriedad, recordando lo que haría después de la evaluación.

- Creo que sólo dejarían de seguirnos si declarásemos que ya tenemos pareja oficial… - comentó sin malicia el rubio y soltando un suspiro al final de esa frase.

- Bueno, eso sería casi imposible… viendo el modo del que escapan de las niñas, sería casi increíble que dijesen que tienen pareja, a menos que sea una relación entre ustedes dos… - bien aquello lo había dicho Iruka, claro que en tono de broma; pero al no escuchar reclamaciones por parte de ninguno de sus dos alumnos giró a verlos, notando como es que los rostros de ambos estaban completamente rojos y ambos intentando que no fuese tan notorio… ciertamente Iruka pensó mucho más seriamente en sus palabras después de ver esa reacción en ambos, llevaba cuatro años de conocerlos, mismo tiempo que ellos eran los mejores amigos; sabía por muy buena fuerte – dígase Kakashi – que ellos no se habían separado en todo ese tiempo más que para lo indispensable – dígase bañarse, dormir e ir al baño -, por lo que ellos prácticamente debían conocerse mejor que nadie en la aldea y por lo que había visto en todo ese tiempo, ambos confiaban completamente el uno en el otro… no pudo evitar sonreír, esos niños ahora parecían un libro abierto ante él, ya no le quedaba la menor duda de que entre ellos existía más que un simple sentimiento de amistad... no, ahí había un sentimiento más fuerte y mutuo… - Hemos llegado, entren ambos y atiendan a las instrucciones que les de Hokage-sama, yo los esperare aquí afuera… les deseo la mejor de las suertes – declaró cuando hubiesen llegado a la puerta del salón donde sería la evaluación, sonriéndoles con amabilidad y viéndolos entrar segundos después.

Suspirando con fuerza dejo que la risa divertida que había reprimido en todo el camino saliera a flote, conocer una 'amistad' como la que tenían Sasuke y Naruto había sido lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en todos sus años de enseñanza… y eso mismo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión y sentimientos, al principio no había soportado la idea de tener a Naruto en su grupo, por el simple hecho de poseer a Kyuubi; sin embargo con el paso de los días y las semanas, el observar cómo es que el rubio influía positivamente en el comportamiento de Sasuke y este último a su vez parecía entregarle a Naruto cierta madures cuando estaban juntos, lo hizo replantearse la situación… y por fin llego a la conclusión de que el rubio no merecía su odio por algo que él no decidió tener dentro suyo, y por supuesto influyo mucho el hecho de que comprendía en su mayoría la situación en la que vivía… pues él mismo había crecido sin la ayuda de padres que le dijeran que es lo que estaba bien o mal. Era por eso que en los últimos dos años había hecho todo lo posible por intentar hacerle la vida más amena a Naruto dentro de la academia, logrando así que no sólo él y Kakashi fuesen los únicos en tratar bien al rubio, sino que la mayoría de los maestros lo hicieran… mirando la puerta por la que habían entrado los dos compañeros dedicó su último pensamiento a las palabras que había tomado como ciertas… esos dos niños podrían darles una gran sorpresa en los siguientes días anunciando una relación de más que amistad y posiblemente estaba loco, pero para él ellos dos hacían una pareja perfecta, pues ambos se complementaban el uno al otro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Salón de evaluación**_

Dentro de esa amplia habitación solo podían observarse cuatro figuras, dos de ellas pertenecientes a las de unos niños de doce años y las otras dos pertenecientes a las de dos shinobis. Así era, Naruto y Sasuke habían entrado a la habitación, sabiendo ya que dentro se encontraba el Tercero con la intención de evaluarlos, pero nunca se imaginaron que también estaría presente el jounnin que había sido su sensei en secreto por todos esos años. Ambos shinobis se encontraban sentados detrás de un escritorio de madera, sobre el que se encontraban algunos papeles que, los niños pudieron deducir, eran donde pondrían el puntaje que obtendrían en la evaluación; así como también se observaban las bandas que serían dadas a los alumnos que lograran graduarse; mientras que el rubio y el moreno se encontraban de pie al frente de ellos.

- Bien, su evaluación comenzará en estos momentos, he decidido que deben de hacerla juntos porque he notado el gran equipo que hacen… claro que serán calificados al final de manera individual… - declaró el Hokage entrelazando los dedos de sus manos frente a su rostro mientras recargaba los codos sobre el escritorio, para seguidamente comenzar a pedirles que realizarán algunos jutsus. La evaluación duró aproximadamente diez minutos, donde ambos pudieron demostrar por completo su valía como ninjas dejando impresionado al Hokage, que no se esperaba tal perfección en ellos dos. – Muy bien, lo han hecho estupendamente, ambos han obtenido la calificación perfecta… - comentó cuando hubiesen terminado - … pero esta demostración me deja con una duda que quisiera me resolvieran…

- ¿Qué duda? – preguntó Sasuke.

- … chicos, ustedes tiene las mejores habilidades ninja de todos los de su generación... no entiendo porque no se han graduado antes, pues tengo la certeza de que ustedes poseían ya estas habilidades desde el primer año en la academia, ¿díganme cual es la razón de que no lo hicieran?… - dijo el Hokage con seriedad.

- … - vaya, ahora si que estaban en problemas, después de todo ambos niños sabían que la única razón era para darse más tiempo a ellos y la aldea, para que la rebelión que estaba planeando el clan Uchiha no fuese lo más pronto posible… Naruto suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, pensando rápidamente en una respuesta que convenciera al Hokage y que al mismo tiempo no fuese una mentira, respuesta que obtuvo en menos de un segundo abriendo sus ojos a la vez que comenzaba a hablar - … es verdad que tuvimos la oportunidad de graduarnos con prontitud… pero en mi caso lo hice por una razón… en la aldea todos me odiaban, así que es fácil imaginar la reacción que tendrían en el momento en que yo de pronto me convirtiera en gennin a los ocho años… ¿o usted que cree Hokage-sama? – dijo con seriedad.

- … ¿Naruto, sabes porque la gente de la aldea te odiaba? – preguntó el Tercero, notando la forma de hablar del rubio, pero más que eso la mirada tan extraña que había puesto cuando menciono que lo odiaban los aldeanos.

- … si, lo sé… - contesto con honestidad Naruto, haciendo que el mismo Kakashi y hasta Sasuke se sorprendieran por lo declarado.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó el Hokage mirando al rubio con seriedad.

- … podría imaginárselo, después de todo usted sabe mejor que nadie de que se trata el secreto… - dijo Naruto jugando un poco con el Hokage, pero al ver cómo es que esté no parecía entender por completo a lo que se refería precedió a explicarse mejor - … Kyuubi mismo me lo dijo… - y ante esas palabras pudo observar cómo es que Sarutobi pasaba su mirada de él para fijarla en Sasuke, como esperando una reacción de confusión de su parte.

- Yo ya sabía de eso Hokage-sama, Naruto me lo explico una semana después de conocernos – declaró Sasuke cuando notó la mirada del Hokage sobre sí.

- ¿En tan poco tiempo sentiste la suficiente confianza para decirle eso a Sasuke? – preguntó el Tercero queriendo comprender las acciones de Naruto.

- Él fue el primero y el único que se acerco a mi sin temor y sin mostrar repudio en su mirada, creí conveniente decirle eso y esperar una buena reacción de su parte… y la obtuve, no sólo no se alejo de mí sino que nuestro lazo se hizo más fuerte… - contestó con sinceridad Naruto ante la pregunta hecha dirigiendo su mirada sincera y agradecida a su compañero.

- … ¿Cuándo fue que te enteraste de Kyuubi?, por lo que has dicho sé que ha sido desde antes de entrar a la academia… - comenzó a decir el Hokage, para después reflexionar un poco en las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, esperando que fueran las correctas y que Naruto lo perdonase por haber hecho algo así - ¿ha sido Kyuubi quien te entreno en las hartes ninja, no es así?

- … - Naruto solo pudo mirar un poco sorprendido al Hokage, después de todo, esas palabras no se las esperaba de ningún modo ni que le cuestionase tan sincera y directamente.

- … Se que te sonará extraño, pero desde el momento en que Kakashi te encontró en el campo de entrenamiento hace cuatro años, le di la misión de vigilarte… en todo este tiempo no hemos encontrado al causante de tus habilidades y ahora creo comprender él porque de eso… - declaró con sinceridad el Tercero, diciendo con esas palabras que además Kakashi no le había dicho nada con relación a Kyuubi.

- … si, en eso tiene razón, Kyuubi me lo dijo mucho tiempo antes de ese día… y creo saber lo que está pensando en estos momentos… y le puedo asegurar que Kyuubi no está intentando utilizarme ni nada por el estilo, puede confiar en mí y en que podré manejar la situación para evitar que la aldea sea destruida. – dijo de modo determinado Naruto, sorprendiendo al mismo Hokage ante esas palabras y de igual forma los otros dos.

- … ante eso, no tengo nada que decir… si estas tan seguro de que puedes controlar a Kyuubi confiare en ti, pero, Naruto… si hay una mínima posibilidad de que Kyuubi pueda salirse de control… - dijo el Hokage con seriedad.

- Lo sé, yo afrontaré las consecuencias de eso… - contestó simplemente Naruto, dando por terminada esa conversación.

El Hokage entonces les dio la autorización para salir del aula, a lo cual ambos lo hicieron unos segundos después de haber recibido las bandas con el símbolo de la aldea grabadas en ellas… al salir se encontraron con Iruka-sensei que los esperaba recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó de manera ansiosa el sensei

- Ambos nos hemos graduado… - dijo alegremente Naruto, haciendo sonreír al sensei con esa actitud.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes… bien, creo que es hora de que regresemos al patio y… - comenzó a decir el mayor siendo interrumpido por Sasuke.

- Iruka-sensei, ¿Naruto y yo podemos retirarnos por detrás de la escuela?, no me agrada la idea de encontrarme de nuevo con esa… lapas. – dijo con voz molesta.

- Mmm, creo que pueden hacerlo… pero no se olviden de estar aquí mañana para tomarse la fotografía y entregar todos los documentos que se les solicitan… - les dijo Iruka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No te preocupes Iruka-sensei… nos vemos pronto – se despidió Naruto con una sincera sonrisa.

- Hasta luego – fueron las palabras que le dirigió Sasuke.

Y ambos se retiraron de la vista del sensei, mientras este se dirigía de vuelta al patio pensando en lo que le diría a sus alumnas para explicarles el que ni Naruto ni Sasuke se encontraran con él.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Pasillos de la academia de Konoha**_

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban uno al lado del otro, ambos relajados y felices por haberse graduado con muy buenas notas – las mejores en realidad -, ambos ya habían colocado los protectores sobre sus frentes, demostrando con eso que ya en esos momentos debían de ser considerados como gennin de la aldea de Konoha. Cruzaban por un pasillo vacio y Sasuke, sabiendo que en ese día muchos de los salones estarían vacios, tomo rápidamente a Naruto por uno de sus brazos y lo introdujo en uno de las aulas, asegurándose de estar completamente solos y cerrando la puerta, por la que habían entrado, con seguro.

- Hey, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? – preguntó confundido Naruto al sentirse un poco libre del agarre de su amigo.

- Naruto, necesito decirte algo importante… - hablo con seriedad y determinación, sin titubeos pero con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro… viendo fijamente a Naruto.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – fue lo único que atino a decir Naruto, los nervios comenzaron a traicionarlo por la cercanía que en esos momentos existía entre Sasuke y él… también estaba el hecho de que la mirada tan determinada que le demostraba el moreno le decía que algo realmente bueno estaba a punto de suceder.

- Escucha… yo, desde que te conocí, me he sentido siempre a gusto contigo… - comenzó a decir Sasuke, acercándose más al cuerpo de Naruto, del cual aún no había soldado su brazo, que en esos momentos ya se encontraba recargado en el escritorio que había en el salón, por lo que no podía retroceder más y el espacio personal del rubio se encontraba siendo invadido… - … y desde hace mucho se que tú me… me gustas, no, es más que eso… yo me he enamorado de ti… - terminó diciendo mientras pasaba su brazo libre por la cintura del rubio, logrando con eso que la cercanía entre los cuerpos fuese mucho más estrecha.

- … - Naruto, sin duda alguna estaba sin palabras – por primera vez -, tenía a Sasuke frente a sí confesándole que lo amaba, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca del moreno – más bien había soñado con demostraciones de esas palabras, demostraciones muy, muy convincentes - … estaba tan aturdido con eso, que no se percato del rápido movimiento realizado por Sasuke, que descendió su cabeza lo suficiente para unir sus labios a los del rubio.

Al principio sólo fue un pequeño roce entre labios, un roce por parte se Sasuke, pero después de un par de segundo, cuando Naruto hubo asimilado por completo la situación, el beso tomo un rumbo distinto. Prontamente Naruto hizo reaccionar sus brazos para dirigirlos hacía la nuca de Sasuke, haciendo con eso que el contacto entre los labios fuese más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo acariciando sensualmente el cabello que se encontraba en esa parte de la anatomía del moreno… y en un acto de completa osadía el rubio no dudo en entreabrir sus labios y sacar a flote su traviesa lengua para ir al encuentro de los labios de su pareja, rozándolos suavemente e incitándolos a abrirse y compartir más que un simple beso.

Cuando Sasuke había acercado su rostro a Naruto y en un impulso lo había besado, él se esperaba ser retirado con un fuerte empujón o en el peor de los casos con un terrible golpe, pero se sorprendió agradablemente cuando no solo no recibió ninguna de las dos opciones sino que sintió como es que su rubio comenzaba a devolverle el beso al tiempo en que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, haciendo que se acercase más a él. Esta acción hizo que la emoción fluyera por todo su cuerpo, emoción que fue sustituida por placer puro al momento de sentir como es que las manos de Naruto rozaban sensualmente su nuca, haciendo que placenteros estremecimientos viajaran por si espina y se dispersaran por todo su cuerpo, así como también sintió que algo húmedo comenzaba a rozar sus labios, algo que reconoció al instante como la lengua de Naruto… y no lo dudo, en un segundo entreabrió sus propios labios, sacando a flote su lengua para combatir con la otra… y eso fue lo más existente que jamás había sentido, los roces húmedos, la pelea entre ellas para ver quién era la dominante, pero sobre todo probar por primera vez el sabor que tenía Naruto, algo que había ansiado conocer desde cuatro años atrás… todo eso lo hizo perder el control.

Queriendo conocer más Sasuke obligo a la lengua de Naruto, con la suya propia, a entrar en la húmeda cueva de su dueño, uniendo por completo sus bocas, haciendo que la saliva comenzase a escurrir por sus mentones, jugueteando placenteramente con la otra lengua y conociendo, saboreando, memorizando cada rincón de la deliciosa boca de Naruto. En pocos minutos aquellos se había convertido en una pequeña pero temible guerra por ver quien mantenía el control sobre otro, pelea que se vio finalizada cuando ambos contrincantes, decidieron en un mudo pero mutuo movimiento terminar con ello… separándose agitadamente, intentando entregar aire a sus pulmones, mientras un delgado hilillo de saliva se encontraba colgando sostenido en ambas bocas… ambos viéndose fijamente al rostro pero sin dejar de abrazarse, notando el uno en el otro el sonrojo que existía en las mejillas de ambos.

- ahhh… había… ahhh… deseado hacer esto… ahhh… desde hace mucho tiempo… - dijo Sasuke sonriendo sinceramente y respirando entrecortadamente, para después aturdir aun más a Naruto, cuando en un acto completamente premeditado se relamió los labio y saboreo lo que encontraba en ellos, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al rubio.

- … ahhh… ¿por qué… ahhh… esperaste tanto? – preguntó Naruto de igual forma que Sasuke, mostrando en sus ojos azules la tremenda emoción que sentí y por supuesto dando con esas palabras la respuesta que Sasuke esperaba recibir.

Y nuevamente volvían a unirse en un húmedo beso… ambos emocionados, enamorados y completamente felices, dentro de aquel salón donde nadie los veía ni escuchaba, donde por primera vez, desde hacía muchos años, podían demostrarse libremente sus sentimientos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capítulo 7…**

**Bien, lamento dejarlo así… jijiji… pero creo que he escrito demasiado, además si sigo escribiendo no sabría aun de que escribir en el siguiente capítulo… como habrán visto Naruto revelo un poco de la verdad al Hokage… Sasuke afortunadamente le confesó su amor a Naruto, aunque tardo demasiado e hicieron su aparición – muy corta – las dos fans número uno de Sasuke… si, se lo que se están imaginando con respecto a Ino, y la verdad es que no pude evitar ponerla como una confidente muy buena. Además he decidido ya que tanto ella como Sakura se convertirán en las fans número uno de la pareja yaoi más famosa de la aldea, claro cuando sean declarados como pareja… Bueno por lo pronto creo que es todo… espero que les haya agradado mucho este capítulo y que siguán leyéndome en el próximo capítulo… en verdad no se lo pierdan, pues es la muy esperada prueba de los cascabeles… si tienen comentarios, criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones o cualquier otra cosa, ya saben donde dejarlos… nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	8. Cap 8: La Prueba Ninja

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: alexaokami, hijadelaluna, mikami, Soratan, dilaripa_tsuzuki, Miharu Nikushimi, mar_erandie y Alice Lune**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este octavo capítulo…**

**Bueno, como ustedes lo han pedido, he hecho este cap lo más rápido que pude lo mejor posible… bien, aquí hace aparición Sakura… ¬.¬… con un comportamiento distinto al de obsesionada por completo por Sasuke… pero a cambio también adquirirá cierta obsesión por nuestro muy amado Naruto … hem, hem… bien, para los que se peguntaban – y me preguntaron – Orochimaru SI va a hacer su aparición, después de todo uno de sus muchos objetivos es apoderarse de la aldea de Konoha – ¿han notado como es que todos los villanos quieren hacer lo mismo v.v? - , la cuestión es que él hará su aparición en los siguientes capítulos y también estoy planeando una aparición de Akatsuki, pero aún no la tengo detallada, por lo que posiblemente no lo haga… bien, creo que es todo por ahora, nos leemos al final del capítulo.**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**Por favor, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia háganmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho y lo arreglare lo más rápido posible.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: La Prueba Ninja  
**

_**Academia de Konoha**_

Ahí estaban de nuevo, ambos sentados el uno al lado del otro… habían pasado ya dos días después de que hubiesen aprobado el examen de graduación, entregando el día anterior su fotografía en manos del Hokage, que les había dicho de ese día, donde debían de conocer a quien sería el jounnin encargado de conducirlos por el camino shinobi… razón por la que estaba ahí en esos momentos, y por lo cual, ambos eran acosados nuevamente por sus obcecadas admiradoras… Sasuke habría deseado poder decirles a toda esa parvada de adolescentes que él y Naruto no tenían ni la más mínima intensión de hacer caso a ninguna de ellas; pero aun no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pensar su rubio de eso. Después del encuentro que ambos habían tenido en aquella aula dos días atrás, en donde además compartieron muchos y muy buenos besos, apenas habían hablado lo suficiente del tema confesándose completamente los sentimientos que tenían él uno con él otro… hablando mucho más de lo que sería en realidad la nueva vida de gennin que tendrían… no era como sí él estuviese intentado evadir el tema ni que Naruto lo hiciese a propósito, pero en realidad entre una y otra cosa ambos habían olvidado hablar seriamente de la relación que compartían desde ese día.

Reprimió un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la chica que había sido vencedora y con la que compartirían lugar, tanto Naruto como él… sí, esa era otra de las cosas que lo molestaban en ese momento, pues en cuanto ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que había en el salón, inmediatamente todas las niñas habían comenzado a discutir entre ellas para ver quién sería la afortunada que se sentara junto con los dos chicos más 'cools' de la academia… y desafortunadamente para él tuvo que ser aquella chica de cabello rosa y que había sido la fundadora de ambos clubs de fans… sentándose en el medio de los dos, haciendo que Naruto quedara a su derecha y el mismo a su izquierda. Afortunadamente no tuvo que soportar mucho la presencia tan molesta de ella, pues pronto Iruka-sensei hizo su aparición dentro del salón poniendo orden y comenzando a hablar.

- A partir de hoy todos ustedes son ninjas, pero aun son gennins novatos… - comenzó a decir el sensei (N/A: ya saben de qué discurso hablo, ¿no?... manga capitulo 3…) - … la parte más dura acaba de empezar. Ahora empezaran a tener misiones encargadas por la aldea… por lo que hoy crearemos equipos de tres… y cada equipo tendrá un jounnin de sensei. Seguirán las ordenes de sus senseis para cumplir las misiones… hemos intentando hacer los equipos equilibrados, así que escuchen muy bien con quien les toca… - terminó de decir el sensei mostrando una hoja que llevaba consigo y donde debían estar escritos los nombre de los que formarían equipo. Un instante después el de cicatriz comenzaba a decir los nombres de los primeros equipos.

- "_Aun recuerdo como reaccionaste cuando escuchaste que estarías con el bastardo_" – escuchó Naruto en su mente la voz de su compañero zorro.

- _"… sí, yo también… quien diría que ahora las cosas serán diferentes…_" – contestó Naruto a Kyuubi, el cual se mantenía en su regazo cómodamente recostado… sin darse cuenta había formado en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- "_¿No te preocupa que ahora que los dos tienen grandes habilidades puedan separarlos en otros equipos?..._ – preguntó el zorro haciendo que la sonrisa que había nacido en el rubio se borrase de inmediato - _… recuerda que la primera vez que hicieron equipo fue porque él era el mejor de la clase y tu el peor_"

- "_… lo había olvidado… espero no nos separen… estar alejado de Sasuke no es parte de los planes…_ – expresó el rubio con preocupación mirando de reojo a través de la peli rosa, hasta toparse con la figura de su 'amigo', que por lo que pudo notar se encontraba molesto – _… menos ahora que se acerca el momento…_"

- "_Pon atención niño, están a punto de mencionar el equipo siete…_" – le dijo el zorro, haciendo que se concentrara en los nombres que diría su sensei.

- Ahora, equipo siete, será conformado por… Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha…

- "_¡¡Kami!! ¡¡SI!!_" Ya~ay - fue el pensamiento de Sakura, al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento alzando los brazos en señal de victoria… más que emocionada de que le hubiese tocado estar en el equipo de sus dos amores.

- "_Tuviste suerte… mucha suerte…_" – declaró Kyuubi sorprendido de que a pesar de todo hubiesen colocado a esos dos juntos.

- "_… Fue inesperado, pero lo mejor que pudo suceder…_" – dijo Naruto haciendo florecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

- … - Sasuke sólo sonrió tenuemente, el hecho de que le hubiese tocado en el mismo equipo que la molestona esa no le había agradado, pero el que Naruto también estuviese en su equipo recompensaba todo.

- ¿QUÉ? – fue la expresión de la mayoría de los que estaban en el salón...

- Sensei, usted dijo que trataron de hacer los equipos equilibrados… y ese equipo será mucho mejor que cualquiera si pone a esos dos juntos… - exclamó uno de los niños.

- ¿porqué tuvo que poner a la frentuda con ellos? – fue la pregunta que externo una de las niñas claramente disconforme con ese punto.

- Sí, es injusto que coloque a Naruto y Sasuke juntos – se atrevió a decir uno de los otros niños, para de inmediato ser observado con las más feroces miradas que tenían las niñas que mostrar… era obvio que para ellas el hecho de que ese par de 'amigos' estuviese juntos en un mismo equipo les convenía demasiado, lo único que no les agradaba era que la chica que sería la compañera de ambos fuese Sakura.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó elevando la voz el sensei, haciendo que todos guardasen silencio y lo mirasen - … las listas de los equipos fueron hechas personalmente por Hokage-sama… si tienen alguna objeción dígansela a él… pero de una vez les advierto, que si Hokage-sama ha decidido ponerlos juntos en un mismo equipo ha sido por una muy buena razón… ¿tienen algo más que objetar?… - declaró el sensei con extrema seriedad… ninguno de sus alumnos fue capaz de objetar nada después de esas palabras y, aunque disconformes aun con ese equipo guardaron silencio y regresaron a ocupar sus lugares… - bien… continuare… el equipo ocho, será conformado por… (N/A: no me acuerdo bien de quienes forman los demás equipos pero creo que eso no es relevante por el momento… jejeje). - … Muy bien, esta tarde conocerán a sus senseis jounnin, hasta entonces sería mejor que descansaran… - fueron las palabras que les dirigió el sensei.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Oficina del Hokage**_

Varios jounnin se encontraban rodeando el escritorio del Tercero…. Todos ellos, incluyendo al Hokage, parecían estar absortos mirando algo sobre el mueble de madera… y haciendo un alejamiento, sobre sus cabezas se podía observar una esfera de cristal donde se mostraba el salón en el que se encontraba Iruka-sensei anunciando los equipos que se habían formado (N/A: si, sé que esto no sale en el manga, pero quise ponerla n.n)… y lógicamente también fueron testigos de las objeciones hechas por los alumnos al ser nombrado el equipo siete.

- Hokage-sama… ¿cuál fue la razón por la que puso a esos dos juntos? – preguntó la única jounnin mujer que se encontraba entre ellos, vestida por lo que parecían unas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

- No es nada del otro mundo… durante estos años he estado observando a Naruto… a pesar de que tiene un inigualable carácter sociable, muy pocas veces se separaba de Sasuke… note de igual modo que cuando se le colocaba con alguien diferente a Sasuke, en los equipos de ejercicios físicos, no demostraba la misma destreza y agilidad… - comenzó a explicar el Hokage, mostrando enorme seriedad en sus palabras - … pero además está el hecho de que, de entre todos los compañeros que Naruto tuvo en estos años, sólo Sasuke ha sido capaz de permanecer al lado de él después de conocer toda la verdad que hay alrededor de Kyuubi.

- ¿Quiere decir que Sasuke sabe que Kyuubi está dentro de Naruto? – preguntó sorprendido un jounnin de barba y que mantenía un cigarro en su boca.

- No sólo él lo sabe… - intervino Kakashi en la conversación, que estaba con los brazos cruzados pero sin dejar de observar la esfera de cristal - … Naruto también sabe de su situación desde hace tiempo… - el asombro en todos los jounnin no se hizo esperar después de esas palabras, impresionados de que esos dos niños supiesen del secreto que tan fervientemente debía de ser guardado - … fue el mismo Naruto quien le conto de su situación a Sasuke… esperando un rechazo de su parte – continuo diciendo Kakashi, que estaba más enterado de la relación que tenían ambos 'amigos' - … pero a cambio sólo logro reforzar su lazo de amistad... por eso, cuando Naruto formaba equipo con alguien más se sentía inseguro y no demostraba sus verdaderas habilidades… pero lo mismo sucedía con Sasuke, menos notorio, pero así era…

- Por eso es que ellos necesitan estar juntos… sé que el hacer equipo con los demás es algo que va con ser shinobi, pero por el momento ellos necesitan empezar con un pequeño paso… por eso es que también se ha colocado a Sakura con ellos… - dijo el Hokage emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa - … empezaran con formar equipo con ella, sin importar cuánto los moleste, deben de aprender eso también…

Todos guardaron silencio después de esas palabras, cada uno de ellos sopesando lentamente la información e intentando entenderla… ninguno deseaba juzgar al Hokage, y aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo con lo realizado, lo respetaban y esperaban que hubiese buenos resultados.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tarde en la academia**_

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban lentamente en dirección al salón en el que se les informo de los equipos formados… ambos habían estado huyendo todo ese tiempo de la constante presencia de Sakura, así es, a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que Naruto creyó estar enamorado de ella, ahora se daba cuenta de lo molesta que podía llegar a ser, en especial cuando le dada por perseguirlos a ambos con el único afán de conseguir una cita con ellos… sin duda ahora entendía muy bien cómo es que Sasuke se había sentido en aquella época.

- Por un momento creí que los separarían… - hablo de pronto 'Konran' que se mantenía en los brazos del rubio – parece ser que en todos esos años se acostumbro a estar de esa forma -; sorprendiendo a ambos niños, logrando que ambos se detuviesen en el camino y haciendo que instintivamente Naruto girase su rostro en busca de alguien que pudiese haberlo escuchado - … ¿en verdad crees que hubiese hablado de tener a alguien lo suficientemente cerca? – preguntó sarcásticamente cuando noto la reacción del rubio.

- Deberías de avisarme antes que vas a hablar… - reclamó un poco Naruto, soltando un suspiro después - … y tú me hiciste preocupar de eso también… - dijo después respondiendo al comentario realizado por su 'gato'.

- ¿Por qué pensaron que nos separarían?, después de todo ya sabíamos que terminaríamos en el mismo equipo… tu mismo me lo dijiste hace tiempo – cuestión Sasuke un poco confuso por las palabras dichas por sus compañeros.

- Lo que pasa es que anteriormente ustedes habían sido puestos en el mismo equipo por las diferentes habilidades que tenían… - comenzó a explicar Kyuubi - … es decir, que fue exactamente para mantener en equilibrio al equipo siete… tú eras el mejor de la clase y Naruto el peor…

- Había olvidado ese detalle, y por lo mismo hoy creí que no seriamos puestos en el mismo equipo… afortunadamente si somos compañeros y pues ya no tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos… - comento despreocupadamente el rubio.

- Tomas las cosas demasiado a la ligera, Naruto – dijo en respuesta Sasuke mostrándole una tenue sonrisa. – por el momento sería mejor, apresurarnos a llegar al salón… - comentó al tiempo que volvía a reiniciar la caminata, siendo seguido de inmediato por el rubio.

- No creo que debamos apresurarnos… - comentó esta vez Kyuubi.

- ¿Por qué no?... ¿creen que nuestro sensei seguirá siendo Kakashi? – peguntó Sasuke, después de todo si había existido la posibilidad de que ellos terminaran en diferentes equipos, también había una posibilidad de que su sensei fuese otro.

- Bueno, es una gran posibilidad que lo sigua siendo… no creo que el Hokage quiera ponernos a otro sensei, después de todo Kakashi es de su entera confianza y es la mejor opción a seguir vigilándonos… - dijo Naruto con un poco de seriedad.

- … en dado caso que lo sea, ¿hay algo que necesite saber antes de que nos reunamos con los demás? – preguntó el moreno sin detenerse ni un momento.

- mmm, bueno que Kakashi-sensei llegará tarde y que nos dará un muy interesante discurso… creo que será más divertido si eso queda como sorpresa - dijo Naruto de forma divertida.

- hmj – fue la contestación de Sasuke.

- Oye chiquillo, ¿qué harás con la niña obsesiva?... ahora que esta coladita con los dos será mucho más molesta que antes… - dijo Kyuubi haciendo que el rubio y el moreno fijaran su vista entre ellos.

- Eso es algo difícil de resolver… después de todo ella es muy testaruda en ese ámbito, sin importar cuantos rechazos haya recibido aún sigue tratando de acercarse… - comentó simplemente Naruto, no sólo recordando la infinidad de veces que el mismo y Sasuke en los últimos años hayan rechazado a la peli rosa, sino además también recordando cómo es que 'en la otra vida' también había sido rechazada muchas veces por Sasuke y aun así no perdía las esperanzas.

- … Tal vez debamos decirles… - dijo Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, esperando que Naruto captara la idea de sus palabras.

- ¿Decirles…?, ¿decirles qué? – preguntó el rubio, definitivamente no había captado el sentido de las palabras del moreno.

- pues que va a ser niño… que tú y el Uchiha son pareja, por supuesto… - declaró 'Konran' lo suficientemente alto solo para que ellos dos lo escucharan, estaban a punto de llegar al edificio al que debían entrar y cerca de ellos ya comenzaban a aparecer los demás alumnos.

- … ¿es cierto eso?... – preguntó suavemente Naruto, después de todo a pesar de que sabía que ambos se amaban, no era como si esperara que Sasuke lo quisiera aceptar ante todos.

- … Si, quiero que lo sepan… ¿tú no? – dijo Sasuke con la misma suavidad.

- ¿estás seguro?, ¿qué hay de tu familia?, ¿qué dirían ellos? – preguntó preocupado Naruto, no quería quitarle lo que había logrado entregarle… su familia. Y ante esas preguntas Sasuke se detuvo, deteniendo así a Naruto al colocarse al frente suyo y observarlo con seriedad y al mismo tiempo un destello de amor se veía en sus ojos oscuros.

- Ellos son mi familia, y si me aman aceptaran la decisión que tome… tu eres mi decisión y si ellos no lo aceptan… se pueden guardar sus comentarios… sólo me interesas tú… - dijo Sasuke con sinceridad sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos azul cielo del rubio, sin acercarse pero estando lo suficientemente cerca de él para poder sentir su calor, sentir su respiración y notar el nerviosismo que lo invadía. Fue un segundo después de haberle dicho todo eso que vio como es que las mejillas de Naruto adquirían un hermoso y delicioso color rosado… y un segundo después de eso una sonrisa sincera y tímida nacía en el rostro del rubio, respondiendo con eso a la duda de Sasuke… aceptaba que se dijera lo de ellos dos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Cuatro ninjas se encontraban sentados en uno de los jardines superiores que se encontraban dentro de la academia… uno de ellos con el cabello plateado estaba sentado en el borde del barandal del lugar, mientras que los otros tres, menores que él, se encontraban sentados al frente suyo en las pocas escalinatas que había, los tres acompañados de un gato anaranjado que se encontraba recostado perezosamente en el espacio que había entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Hacía pocos minutos que habían llegado a ese lugar y en esos momentos se encontraban en silencio…Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura habían estado esperando por más de una hora a que su sensei llegara por ellos al salón donde debían de reunirse, tiempo en el que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron seguros de quién era el responsable de guiarlos a partir de ese momento; mientras que la peli rosa fue invadida por la sorpresa cuando vio entrar a Kakashi al salón. Afortunadamente durante ese tiempo que estuvieron los tres sólos, ambos chicos no habían tenido que soportar demasiado las insinuaciones que les hacia la presidenta de sus clubs, pues en el primer intento que ella hizo por acercarse a Naruto; Sasuke dejo de reprimirse e interponiéndose entre ellos, le dijo claramente a la peli rosa las razones por las que no debía de tocar a ninguno de ellos.

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

- No lo toques… - fueron las palabras duras que había dicho el moreno, dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo una mirada del mismo tipo a la peli rosa que se encontraba al frente suyo, mientras que Naruto se encontraba protegido en su espalda, sólo quedaban ellos tres en el salón, razón por la cual eran libres de decir lo que quisieran - … escucha bien, no aceptaré que siguas insinuándote a Naruto o a mí, deja de insistir y concéntrate en mejorar como ninja.

- P-Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me dices eso? – preguntó la niña con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, mientras que el rubio estaba sin palabras y sin movimiento por las palabras dichas por el moreno.

- … Sólo te lo diré una vez, pero quiero que se te grabe muy bien… Naruto es MIO, es MI KOI y no permitiré que nadie más además de mi lo toque… ni siquiera tú, y no me importa que seas una niña, si vuelves a intentar tocarlo Te arrancare los brazos… - vale, sabía que se había pasado de la raya al decirle esas últimas palabras, pero tampoco había podido resistirlo mucho más… ya eran bastantes las veces en que se había contenido y cada una de esas veces habían hecho que su molestia por tener cerca a Sakura aumentara cada vez más.

Por varios segundos el silencio reino dentro de aquella aula, incluso parecía que habían dejado de respirar, tampoco había intensión alguna de moverse… Naruto sorprendido por las palabras tan duras que había dicho Sasuke, se encontraba más que sorprendido, pues esas palabras y el tono en que lo dijo le recordó al Sasuke que había conocido antes y él que se supone no debía de existir… mientras tanto Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Sakura, no se movería de enfrente de Naruto hasta que esa niña se alejase y los dejase en paz a los dos… la peli rosa en cambio, estaba completamente estática, las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos habían desaparecido, mostrando en su rostro en ese momento que la sorpresa se reflejara.

Nunca se imaginaron que ella reaccionaria de una manera tan… inesperada. En cuanto Sakura hubo comprendido por completo las palabras que el moreno le hubiese dicho, emitió un fuerte chillido que aturdió por varios segundos a los dos chicos, y en cuestión de segundos ambos se vieron envueltos en un fuerte abrazo por parte de la peli rosa… escuchando los constantes gritos que daba y las palabras que los dejaron por completo estupefactos…

- ¡¡KYA~A, FELICIDADES!!, ESO ES MAGNIFICO…!! - gritó sin despegarse de ellos.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

Pero aun después de eso tuvieron que soportar sus constantes preguntas, que en la mayoría intentaba averiguar más a cerca de su relación.

- Bien, como ya nos conocemos no creo que haya necesidad de dar más rodeos al asunto… - comenzó a decir el peli plateado - … Primero que nada, comenzaremos haciendo algo entre nosotros cuatro…

- ¿A qué se refiere sensei? – preguntó la chica del equipo de manera intrigada.

- Hablo de un entrenamiento de supervivencia… - respondió el peli plateado.

- ¿Por qué debemos entrenar? – preguntó Sasuke con seriedad sin entender las palabras de su sensei y viendo de reojo como es que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Naruto… estaba seguro de que él sabía que lo que seguía y deseo poder saberlo él también.

- Ya entrenamos los suficiente en la academia ninja – esta vez fue Sakura la que dijo eso.

- Siento contradecirlos pero este no es un entrenamiento normal – dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos.

- ¿entonces qué es? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto, actuando magníficamente su papel y provocando con eso una escandalosa carcajada de parte de su Kyuubi en su mente y siendo observado por Sasuke.

- jejeje… - se rio Kakashi.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso sensei? – pregunto la peli rosa.

- No, bueno… es sólo que… cuando les diga esto se van a sorprender… - comentó el sensei agitando una de sus manos.

- ¿sorprender? – de nuevo la actuación de Naruto.

- Si… de los 27 graduados sólo 9 se convertirán en gennin, los demás regresarán a la academia. Este es un entrenamiento-examen con un 66 porciento de reprobados – confesó finalmente el peli plata, la cara que puso Sakura fue digna de verse, pero lo fue aun más la tremenda actuación que hizo el rubio al escuchar esas palabras… había recordado la primera vez que lo hizo y por lo mismo pudo reaccionar como el sensei lo esperaba. La risa de Kyuubi aumento mucho más.

- jajaja, les dije que los sorprendería. Mañana serán calificados en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, traigan su armamento ninja. – dijo el sensei con seriedad irguiéndose en su lugar y comenzando a buscar dentro de su uniforme – Ah, y no desayunen o se pondrán mal… Encontraran todos los detalles en este papel, no lleguen tarde mañana – terminó de decir mientras les entregaba los papeles que había sacado de sus ropas, para instantes después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Esto será muy divertido – comentó el rubio cuando el jounnin se hubo retirado llamando la atención de los otros dos.

- Pero que dices Naruto-kun, si no logramos pasar la prueba nos regresaran a la academia… - dijo Sakura, más preocupada por si misma que por el moreno y el rubio.

- Kakashi-sensei es muy buen ninja, pero aun el mejor ninjas tiene una debilidad… - dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Sasuke en esta ocasión.

- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es trabajar en equipo… mientras estemos juntos les aseguro que lograremos pasar la prueba. – dijo seguro de si el rubio, demostrando la misma determinación en sus ojos azules. – Ah, y yo les sugeriría que si pasasen a desayunar, conociendo a Kakashi-sensei llegará muy tarde mañana.

De inmediato se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar alejándose, siendo seguido por 'Konran' y por Sasuke rápidamente… dejando sola a Sakura.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente – campo de entrenamiento No. 3**_

Siete de la mañana, fue la hora en que el sensei los había citado en ese lugar, pero como Naruto lo había predicho, esté tardo demasiado tiempo en aparecer… desvelados, aburridos y sin mucho que hacer en ese lugar. Afortunadamente habían hecho caso al rubio y antes de salir de sus casas habían tomado un desayuno, pues ya eran casi tres horas las que habían pasado desde que llegaron y aun no había señales de su sensei… los tres se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Sasuke y Naruto más cerca el uno del otro, mientras que la peli rosa un poco más alejada.

- ¿Dónde está Konran? – preguntó de pronto Sasuke al darse cuenta de la ausencia del 'gato'.

- Es verdad, no lo he visto desde hace casi una hora… - comento la peli rosa escuchando la pregunta del moreno.

- mmm, lo vi irse por esa dirección… supongo que debe de estar recorriendo el lugar… - hablo despreocupadamente Naruto señalando a su derecha.

- ¿no te preocupa que se pierda?, este lugar es muy amplio – dijo Sakura de manera preocupada.

- Konran no es un gato común y corriente… además ya ha hecho antes lo mismo y siempre regresa, esta vez no será diferente – dijo Naruto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo la veracidad de sus palabras.

- … Kakashi-sensei ya tardo demasiado… sabia que llegaría tarde, pero nunca imagine que sería tan tarde… - exclamo molesta de chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Él siempre llegaba tarde a clases, no debería de sorprenderte… - dijo el rubio de manera aburrida.

- Eso es cierto – concordó Sasuke con las palabras de Naruto.

- … hay algo que me ha intrigado desde ayer – dijo de pronto Sakura sin enfocar su mirada en nada en especial.

- ¿qué es? – preguntó Naruto más por seguirle la corriente a su amiga que por que realmente le interesara.

- ustedes me dijeron que eran pareja desde hace unos tras días… - comenzó a decir, haciendo con esas palabras que los otros dos se pusieran un poco tensos - … pero ustedes siguen comportándose como siempre lo hacen… ¿no sería que me estaban engañando? – preguntó finalmente.

- ¿por qué habríamos de engañarte con algo como eso?, ¿por qué no crees que sea verdad lo que te dijimos? – preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, hasta ahora ustedes no me han dado una buena prueba de que sean realmente pareja… no he visto un beso, un abrazo, vamos, ni siquiera un pequeño gesto de cariño que me afirme esas palabras. – dijo Sakura mirándolos con seriedad.

- Qué seamos pareja no quiere de… - comenzó a decir Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejilla.

- ¿quieres una prueba? – interrumpió el moreno al rubio, haciendo esa pregunta mirando con determinación a la peli rosa.

- Por supuesto – contesto ella con mirada retadora, en el fondo aun esperaba que lo que le habían dicho no fuese cierto, pero en caso de que lo fuera… bueno, ella quería ser la primera en ver una muestra de ese amor entre ellos.

- … Sasuke ¿Qué crees qu…? – intentó decir Naruto cuando escuchó el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre el moreno y la chica…. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar hablando pues casi de inmediato sintió como es que el chico a su lado lo tomaba de la barbilla y haciendo que levantara un poco su rostro, unió sus labios a los suyos, entonces no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran por completo, demostrando con ello lo sorprendido que se encontraba de que Sasuke hubiese hecho algo como eso, pero después de unos segundos, cuando sintió como es que el roce entre sus labios se hacia un poco más intenso no dudo demasiado, prontamente envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del moreno acercando aun más sus rostros y cerrando sus ojos azules en el proceso… disfrutando el beso que compartían. Un beso que no duro demasiado para el desagrado de los dos, pues el sonido de un 'click' y un pequeño destello los hizo separarse. Ambos giraron su vista hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera, llevándose una sorpresa y sonrojándose en el acto, cuando vieron al lado de la chica a su sensei de cabello plateado, con su único ojos cerrado en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, al tiempo que en sus manos podía verse un pequeña cámara fotográfica que estaba aun enfocada en ellos.

- Parece que llegue justo a tiempo – dijo el sensei notándose en su voz la sonrisa que aun mantenía.

- K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei… ¿c-cuando llegó? – dijo muy nervioso el rubio con el sonrojo en su rostro aumentando, esperando que la cámara fotográfica no significara nada.

- Cuando Sasuke empezó a besarte… es bueno que siempre cargue con una cámara, ¿no crees Sakura? – dijo el sensei mostrando de manera orgullosa el objeto mencionado.

- Así es sensei… me dará una copia de esa foto ¿cierto? – dijo la peli rosa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y mirando soñadoramente a la pareja que estaba estupefacta.

- Por supuesto… - le contestó el sensei.

- Ustedes… - fueron las suaves pero duras palabras que el moreno soltó, y de pronto un chakra lo suficientemente sombría y amenazadora comenzó a sentirse alrededor de ellos - … ustedes dos…

- Sa-Sasuke… espera, respira hondo… - intentó calmar Naruto con un poco de nerviosismo… nunca había visto al moreno en ese grado de molestia y eso le estaba dando el presentimiento de que todo terminaría mal sino hacía algo para hacer que Sasuke se clamase. - … antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte... – terminó diciendo tomando a Sasuke de uno de sus brazos con fuerza.

- aghrrr… suéltame, Naruto… no dejaré esa cámara en manos de ellos… ¿qué a ti no te molesta que ventilen nuestras cosas? – dijo muy molesto el moreno activando su Sharingan sin proponérselo, haciendo que tanto Kakashi como Sakura temblaran imperceptiblemente al notar esa roja mirada… siendo que el peli plateado llevaba muchos meses sin ver esos ojos rojos y nunca lo había visto desplegar ese tipo de chakra al Uchiha… y Sakura era la primera vez que presenciaba el poder de esa mirada.

- Sasuke, claro que me molesta… - dijo Naruto, después bajando la voz y acercándose lo suficiente al moreno siguió hablando solo para que él lo escuchara - … pero, piensa un poco antes de hacer algo… recuerda que estaremos a prueba hoy, puedes tomar la oportunidad de desquitarte en ese momento… - esas palabras hicieron que el moreno desistiera de su intento por zafarse del agarre del rubio, respirara profundamente, cerrando sus ojos y recuperando en gran medida la calma… y después de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos mirando directamente a Naruto, relajando su cuerpo y mostrándole una sonrisa ladeada a su rubio.

Ante la nueva actitud del Uchiha, tanto Kakashi como Sakura se relajaron y suspiraron con alivio… no sabían lo que el rubio le había dicho a su pareja, pero sin duda habían sido las palabras correctas para calmarlo. En pocos minutos más ya se encontraban los cinco – Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y 'Konran', este último sentado al lado del rubio - de pie frente a tres troncos… y en unos cuantos minutos más los tres gennin comenzaban con su prueba después de las instrucciones dadas por el peli plateado(N/A: creo que ya puse muchos spoiler de los primeros capítulos del manga aquí, por eso es que he resumido esta parte… bueno, ustedes ya conocen las palabras que Kakashi les dijo, así que no debe de haber mucha confusión aquí… n.n).

Los tres ninjas de rango inferior, se encontraban escondidos cada uno en distintos lugares, cada uno de ellos esperando el momento adecuado para poder realizar un ataque a su sensei… y de ellos sólo uno tenía completo conocimiento del tipo de habilidades que el jounnin poseía, ya que con el paso de esos cuatro años en que Sasuke y Naruto habían convivido con el mayor en aquellos entrenamientos furtivos, el rubio fue consciente de que el peli plateado se reprimía demasiado, pues aunque había mostrado en demasía la tremenda velocidad de la que era poseedor, nunca mostro jutsus más allá de los indispensables; lo cual les daba a los tres ciertas desventajas.

Kakashi estaba en el medio de aquel paramo, poniendo al máximo sus sentidos a pesar de encontrarse leyendo su libro Icha Icha… en cuanto había terminado de dar las instrucciones de lo que se trataba aquella prueba y después de que hubiese dado la señal para comenzar, sus tres alumnos se habían movido veloces a ocultarse a sí mismos y su chakra; algo, que noto en poco tiempo, podían hacer a la perfección, incluso aquella niña de pelo rosado. En sus cuatro años de ser sensei de esa generación, había aprendido mucho de ellos viéndolos en sus prácticas, pero de quien más había conocido era de Sasuke y Naruto; y ellos eran precisamente los que por ese momento le preocupaban un poco, sabía de sus habilidades como ninjas y lo poderosos que eran individualmente, pero dudaba que las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad llegasen a separarlos… era más factible que ellos dos se uniesen para poder derrotarlo y quitarle los cascabeles, queriendo con eso dejar de lado a su compañera… pero además de eso debía de admitir de quien más debía de cuidarse era de Naruto, él parecía ser mucho más maduro que cualquiera en el arte ninja, había visto como es que podía controlar a la perfección su chakra y cómo es que avanzaba a pasos agigantados en el control del chakra de Kyuubi, y ahí estaba otro punto a cuidar, el zorro con la apariencia de gato, había esperado que por ese día no se encontrase al lado de Naruto para hacer más fácil para él esa prueba, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y con Kyuubi al lado del rubio la prueba sería más difícil y a la vez más interesante.

Sasuke se encontraba agazapado, desde su posición en las ramas del árbol en el que se encontraba, podía observar perfectamente cualquier movimiento que pudiese llegar a realizar su sensei, aunque no podía asegurar en qué lugar de sus alrededores podría encontrarse Naruto y su compañera peli rosa… claro que tampoco estaba muy preocupado por la suerte de sus dos compañeros, pues uno de ellos era mucho más hábil y poderoso de que lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar y la otra porque simplemente no le interesaba. Estaba consciente de que aquella indiferencia a lo que pudiese sucederle a su compañera era algo realmente frío de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo, durante esos años en la academia su rencor por esa chica había aumentado poco a poco conforme a que sus continuas insinuaciones a Naruto aumentaban también… Respirando profundamente, recupero el control de sus emociones, no era nada bueno que perdiera su paciencia en ese momento – y obviamente pensar en la peli rosa lo hacía perderlo -, en especial por las palabras que su rubio le había dicho el día anterior cuando iban de camino a casa… **"Debes de tener cuidado con Kakashi, puede que haya demostrado algunas habilidades que posee, en estos años que te entreno; pero él sabe muchas otros jutsus muy buenos y poderosos… el Sharingan que posee no lo usa en vano"**… y eso era exactamente por lo que debía de estar más al pendiente, puesto que el peli plateado tuviese el Sharingan hacía más factible que pudiese detectarlos rápidamente; y por eso mismo esperaba la señal adecuada para poder atacar…

Kakashi vio como es que varios shuriken se dirigían a él rápidamente, shuriken que pudo esquivar y en algunos casos detener… seguidamente de eso se vio rodeado por cuatro figuras de Naruto, todos ellos viéndolo con seriedad… no había descubierto su ojo izquierdo por lo que no podía identificar si e verdadero Naruto estaba entre esos cuatro. El ataque fue repentino, uno de los clones se abalanzo por detrás de él intentando sujetarlo por la espalda, logrando esquivarlo y golpearlo, mientras que los otros aprovechando su pequeña distracción se abalanzaron contra el sensei intentando quilarle alguno de los cascabeles o por lo menos eso es lo que el sensei dedujo… por lo que de inmediato se dedico a esquivar cada uno de los intentos de esos Naruto en acercarse y de un solo golpe pudo deshacerse de ellos en un par de segundos. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando sintió como es que unos hilos invisibles comenzaba a apretar sus piernas y brazos, inmovilizándolo en el acto… girando un poco su cabeza se pudo percatarse de la dirección de la que provenían; a su derecha a unos doce metros de distancia se encontraba otro Naruto al lado de la peli rosa y frente a ellos un par de kunai clavados al suelo sosteniendo los hilos que lo rodeaban. Y un segundo después sólo pudo escuchar unas palabras que lo impresionaron… **"****Katon ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**…

Los tres gennin observaron con atención y expectantes a que el fuego que había rodeado al peli plateado desapareciera para que les dejase ver los resultados del ataque.

- "_No funciono, puedo olerlo escondido entre los arboles_" – dijo Kyuubi en la mente del rubio, él cual inmediatamente puso en alerta sus sentidos… 'Konran' no estaba a su lado, pues había decidido que lo mejor era enfrentar a Kakashi-sensei con sus propias técnicas, sin embargo el zorro estaba a la expectativa de todo lo que ocurría en la pelea desde la rama de uno de los árboles más cercanos… Había visto como es que Naruto realizaba el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, haciendo aparecer cinco clones, cuatro de ellos dirigiéndose al ataque de su sensei después de lanzarle unos shuriken, mientras que el verdadero iba al encuentro de Sasuke y el clon con Sakura; seguramente para informarles de algún plan que tenía… y vaya que había sido un buen plan, por un momento llegó a pensar que de verdad funcionaría, pues los tres gennin se movieron de manera sincronizada y rápida… pero el jounnin no desperdició ni un segundo cuando se vio bajo el ataque del fuego y había realizado el jutsu de cambio de cuerpo (N/A: no recuerdo cómo es que se escribe en japonés, ese donde colocan un tronco en su lugar cuando están en problemas… ).

- "_Esos niños… parece ser que no van a hacer caso a las reglas que les impuse… hacen un buen trabajo en equipo después de todo_" – pensó Kakashi guardando su libro en su porta shuriken, seguro de que a partir de ese momento no podría continuar con su lectura. Era obvio que no debía de subestimar a esos tres, ni mucho menos a los dos chicos que eran los más habilidosos. – "_Muy bien, creo que es momento de usar algo más duro_" – terminó su pensamiento a la vez que comenzaba a realizar algunos sellos de manos.

- ¡Mierda!, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – dijo un muy enfadado Sasuke, el realizar ese jutsu de fuego no estaba dentro del plan que le había dado Naruto, pero de alguna forma debía de desquitarse por la invasión a su intimidad que el peli plateado había hecho.

- Debe de estar cerca. – dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor. – Hay que estar alerta, podría sorprendernos con cualquier tipo de jutsu.

No había terminado de decir eso, cuando los tres sintieron como es que la tierra bajo sus pies se movía, haciendo que tuvieran que saltar lo más rápido que pudieron a algún árbol cercano; sin embargo tan pronto lo hicieron fueron sorprendidos por una avalancha de agua que salía del rio – que casualmente cruzaba en ese lugar – en forma de remolino… y al estar los tres en el aire no pudieron hacer demasiado para poder esquivarlo y los tres se vieron arrastrados por el agua.

- Creo que me he pasado un poco… - dijo Kakashi regresando a leer su libro, después como los tres gennin desaparecieron de su vista, aun refugiado en la rama del mismo árbol de antes.

- "_jejeje, parece que tú sensei los ha apaleado_" – dijo burlonamente el zorro, después de ver cómo es que los tres ninjas novatos eran arrastrados por el agua, adentrándolos en el bosque.

- "_No creas en todo lo que ves Kyuubi…_" – escuchó como contestación por parte de su contenedor, haciendo que su risa disminuyera y quedara un poco confundido… esas palabras le habían asonado a que algo estaba tramando Naruto.

En efecto, las palabras del rubio no eran más que una advertencia de lo que pronto estaba a punto de suceder. Kakashi en su idea de haber alejado a los gennin de él, bajo el árbol con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de estar alerta, y se encamino en dirección a donde habían sido dirigidos los tres ninja guardando nuevamente su libro dentro de su porta shuriken… Cuando llego cerca del lugar donde debían de estar sus alumnos, no encontró rastros de ellos, por lo que agudizo aún más sus sentidos al darse cuenta de su ausencia. Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando se vio nuevamente atacado por más shuriken, que él fácilmente esquivó esta vez sin dejar de estar al pendiente de los otros posibles ataques… los cuales no llegaron… él se resguardo en la rama de otro árbol vigilando los movimientos, fue demasiado tarde cuando se percato de los pergaminos explosivos que había cerca de él… estallaron un segundo después de que se diera cuenta de ellos, arrojándolo lejos.

Y mientras estaba viajando por los aires los tres gennin aparecieron y esta vez con un certero golpe de Sasuke, que en ese momento tenía activado su Sharingan, Sakura enredando unos hilos a las muñecas de Kakashi y Naruto sosteniéndolo, un clon de Sasuke fue el que se encargo de quitarle los cascabeles… Y de inmediato los tres gennin se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

El peli plateado estaba impresionado, no sólo por el despliegue de habilidades que los tres demostraron tener – dos más que la otra - , también por el tremendo trabajo en equipo y por supuesto por la rapidez en que lograron elaborar una estrategia para atraparlo. En cuanto piso tierra firme, se irguió completamente observando a sus tres alumnos sonriendo con suficiencia, el moreno sosteniendo en sus manos los dos cascabeles que, hasta unos segundos atrás, estaban en su poder… notando entonces como es que los tres gennin estaban completamente secos, sin un solo rastro de agua del ataque anterior, lo cual le hizo pensar que posiblemente lo que en realidad arrastro el agua no fueron más que clones… clones que hubiese identificado de haber utilizado el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué piensa ahora? – preguntó Naruto viéndolo con fingida inocencia.

- … Ustedes, no sólo no han seguido al pie de la letra mis reglas, sino que además se han unido y me han atacado, dejando de lado la rivalidad y ayudándose mutuamente a vencerme… - dijo Kakashi-sensei con seriedad, haciendo que Sakura se pusiere un poco nerviosa por eso, y que Sasuke y Naruto lo viesen con la misma seriedad… - … y por eso es que han logrado arrebatarme los cascabeles, ahora ustedes deben decidir quién regresara a la academia… - terminó de decir aun más serio de lo que comenzó, esperando por la respuesta de sus alumnos y que fuese la correcta para él. Los tres ninjas vieron al peli plateado impresionados, cada uno a su manera, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que tuviesen que tomar una decisión… Naruto había esperado que después de esa demostración de trabajo en equipo, su sensei les diría que los tres estaban aprobados y que se convertirían en gennin de verdad, por eso es que más que a ninguno le impresiono que el peli plateado les preguntara eso.

- … - el rubio quedo en silencio por algunos segundos al igual que sus compañeros, seguramente Sasuke se estaba planteando responder que fuese Sakura la que regresara a la academia, después de todo a él no le caía para nada bien la peli rosa, o de no ser así, estaba esperando a que él contestase a lo dicho por Kakashi… en cuanto a Sakura estaba seguro de que se debatía en si responder o no, puesto que tanto Sasuke como él eran sus ídolo podría no estar segura de querer que alguno de los dos saliera… Y él, él mismo se estaba preguntando a que se refería su pregunta… cerrando los ojos por un segundo más recurrió a el recuerdo de ese día, repasando cada acción, cada reacción y cada palabra dicha… - No creo que sea justo que alguno de nosotros regrese a la academia sensei, después de todo entre los tres logramos arrebatarle los dos cascabeles… - dijo por fin después de abrir sus ojos azules, demostrando en ellos determinación, sintiendo las pesadas miradas de sus compañeros sobre él… realmente esperaba que aquella respuesta fuese la adecuada.

- … Deben de elegir a uno, sino lo hacen los tres regresaran a la academia… - les dijo el peli plateado de forma amenazante.

- Somos un equipo Kakashi-sensei… - dijo el rubio aun más determinado.

- … Y en un equipo, los integrantes deben apoyarse el uno al otro… - dijo Sasuke apoyando a su pareja en ese asunto – aunque no le agradase nada el tener que 'defender' a su compañera -.

- … A-Así es, nosotros tres somos un equipo… - apoyo la peli rosa, enormemente agradecida por que los dos chicos de su equipo la apoyaran a quedarse.

- … Son un equipo, ¿eso es lo único que tienen que decir? – preguntó el sensei con voz rasposa, intentando intimidarlos; y cuando vio el asentimiento de cabeza de los tres continuo - … entonces, mi decisión es… - y fue ahí donde por fin cambio su semblante, transformando su rostro, mostrando en su único ojo visible la sonrisa que estaba formando en su rostro… - … los tres están aprobados.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Me**__**s y medio después – Aldea de Konoha**_

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo… para Sasuke y Naruto, aunque no fue para nada fácil ni mucho menos llevadera en la primera semana, su relación se fue fortaleciendo después de eso… El día en que realizaron la prueba para ver quién de ellos se convertiría en gennin, además de haber golpeado a su sensei, Sasuke había logrado arrebatarle aquella cámara fotográfica, con lo cual estuvo aliviado de que Konoha no se enteraría de la relación que llevaba con Naruto de esa forma; sin embargo no todo es como uno lo planea, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió… aun a pesar de que él mismo quería asegurarse de comunicárselo a su familia antes de que toda Konoha lo supiese; aquella misma tarde el rumor de que él y Naruto estaban enamorados, saliendo y que lo habían estado haciendo durante varios meses había llegado a oidos de todos los aldeanos… Esos rumores, no sólo provocaron que en él naciera la necesidad de asesinar a alguien – más específicamente a una niña de cabello rosado, que estaba seguro era quien había iniciado el rumor -, sino que además desease desaparecer de la aldea después de que él mismo y Naruto se vieron atacados por las constantes preguntas, lloriqueos, amenazas y suplicas de muchas de sus fans.

Ese mismo día en la cena, después de que se hubiesen librado de todas sus locas perseguidoras, Sasuke había llevado consigo a Naruto a cenar a su casa, dispuesto a presentarlo como su pareja y esperando solo el apoyo de su hermano mayor y en el mejor de los casos también el de su madre. Pero cuando llego y fue recibido por la mirada alegre de su Aniki – que los felicito a ambos por su relación, sabiendo que en realidad no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, pues Sasuke mismo se había atrevido a contarle sobre su confesión - , la mirada llena de dulzura mezclada con comprensión de su madre y la dura pero resignada mirada de su padre, lo dejaron completamente impresionado.

Por su familia no se preocupo más, ellos los aceptaron rápidamente, al igual que el resto de su clan… después de eso ninguno de ellos estuvo demasiado al pendiente de los rumores que seguían desplazándose por la aldea, sólo al pendientes el uno del otro y disfrutando de su felicidad.

Sus primeras misiones, a pesar de lo buenos que eran considerados como ninjas, el Tercero no había querido arriesgarlos demasiado y por eso solo de había dado misiones de rango D, hasta que Naruto se desespero y tomando la iniciativa le pidió una misión de verdad a Sarutobi… sorprendentemente para el rubio, aquello había funcionado como la primera vez que había hecho lo mismo y de igual forma les fue concedida la misión de proteger a Tazuan. Y él no dijo nada, después de todo deseaba ver a Haku y de alguna forma poder ayudarlo a que en esa ocasión pudiese seguir con vida… Pero parecía ser que el destino se empeñaba en que aquel joven no fuese feliz – si lo pensaba bien, eso del destino ya lo había escuchado antes en boca de Neji Hyuuga, pero nunca creyó que de verdad existiera el destino - …. La cosa fue que Haku junto con Zabuza terminaron muertos, sólo que en esta ocasión enfrentándose a los matones que protegían a Gatou… y el equipo siete tomando un descanso de una semana en aquel lugar después de esa pelea.

Fue casi un mes completo en esa misión, casi como la última vez, más por el hecho de que estuvieron ayudando a Sakura para que mejorara sus habilidades ninjas que por otra cosa… y por fin una semana después de haber regresado a Konoha, Kakashi los había recomendado para realizar el examen chounnin.

Y justamente es que se encontraban ahí los tres gennin junto con 'Konran', dentro del gran salón de aquel edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la primer prueba de ascensión al chounnin… ahí donde Naruto recordaba claramente que todo había comenzado. Esperando junto con los otros dos equipos gennin de su generación a que apareciera Ibiki para realizarles la prueba, y fue entonces que lo vio, entre toda esa multitud de gennin pudo reconocer perfectamente a quien seguramente, en ese tiempo también, era el espía de Orochimaru… Kabuto.

- Ustedes son los nueve gennin novatos de este año, ¿no es verdad? – pregunto el peli gris cuando se acerco a ellos después de haber notado a Naruto viéndolo.

- "_Este tipo es…_" – le dijo Kyuubi mentalmente.

- "_Si, es el maldito de Kabuto…_" – le respondió Naruto al zorro por la misma vía, viendo cómo es que sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza a la pregunta realizada.

- Y ustedes deben de ser Sasuke y Naruto… Soy Kabuto, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, en especial que son los mejores ninja de su generación… - les dijo Kabuto, primero señalando a los dos mencionados y finalizar acomodándose los anteojos.

- Bueno, muchas veces los rumores alteran demasiado la realidad… - contestó Naruto un poco hosco, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros… ninguno de ellos lo habían visto ni escuchado hablar de esa forma antes, en especial con alguien que se suponía era su aliado.

- ¿Quieres decir que no eres tan bueno como se dice? – preguntó el de anteojos.

- … Interprétalo como quieras… después podrás ver que tan bueno soy… - le contestó el rubio aun desconfiado.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que sucederá en el examen y ya estas intuyendo que habrá combates… eso no es muy sabio… - dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa burlona.

- … - Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, diciéndole con eso que sus palabras no le afectaban y que podía seguir hablando si quería, pero que no le haría caso.

Naruto le dio la espalda y, con solo su mirada, les dijo a Sasuke y Sakura que hicieran lo mismo. Estaba preocupado sin duda alguna, el hecho de que Kabuto estuviese dentro de los candidatos a convertirse en chounnin lo impacto, la última vez había sido por que la serpiente deseaba apoderarse del cuerpo del moreno cuando no pudo hacerlo con el hermano mayor… pero en esta ocasión no podía intuir cual era la razón por la que podría estar ahí… Mirando discretamente a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta de que el de anteojos no era el único que volvía a estar en ese examen, había podido ver a Gaara junto con sus hermanos, a los otros tres de la aldea del sonido y el equipo de Neji. Sin duda que ellos volviesen a estar juntos en ese examen implicaba que cabía la posibilidad de que aquel ataque realizado durante las batallas en el coliseo se diese a cabo…. Apretó sus labios, esperaba equivocarse – a pesar de que todo indicaba que no era así - , pero sobre todo esperaba que Sasuke en esta ocasión no corriese el peligro de volver a caer en aquella estúpida maldición de la serpiente.

- Soy el encargado de la primera prueba de este examen, Ibiki Morino… - la voz tan seria y amenazante de aquel hombre logro sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio - … antes que nada, déjenme decirles que no se podrán pelear sin el permiso del encargado, en este caso yo; pero aún si les doy el permiso, está terminantemente prohibido matar a su adversario – continuo hablando el jounnin, haciéndole recordar a Naruto la primera vez que tuvo que verlo y escucharlo – Los que se atrevan a desafiar mi autoridad lo pagaran muy caro, ¿han entendido? – se escucharon algunos murmullos en la sala pero todos asintieron - … A partir de ahora da comienzo la primera prueba del examen para ascender a chounnin…

- "_¿Estás preparado mocoso?_" – le preguntó Kyuubi divertido, desde los brazos del rubio.

- "_Claro que si, esta vez no será como la última…_" - contesto el rubio con seguridad, dejando de escuchar las reglas que imponía Ibiki, después de todo las recordaba. Sí, en esta ocasión no dejaría las preguntas sin resolver, lograría pasar nuevamente al siguiente nivel con su equipo al completo y, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese tramando Orochimaru, haría lo que fuese necesario para detenerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 8…**

**Bueno, que les puedo decir… por fin logré mi meta de terminar este capítulo… sinceramente esperaba poder terminarlo el día de ayer, pero estuve un poco ocupada, por lo que es que lo subo hoy… Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán intente lo menos posible de darle importancia a Sakura, porque después de todo, ¿qué es lo que ella sabe hacer en realidad? NADA, en el manga sólo logra obtener cierta relevancia cuando se convierte en ninja medico y es alumna de Tsunade… Bien, en cuanto a lo de Haku y Zabuza, lo puse de esa forma porque tengo esta sensación de que por mucho que intente cambiar todo, nunca va a ser posible… además esto lo aplicaré un poco al final del fanfic, por lo que era necesario ponerlo… mmm, creo que es todo… ahora sí, si tienen alguna crítica – constructiva - , comentario, amenaza, felicitación o demás ya saben donde dejarla…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!.**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	9. Cap 9: Orochimaru

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Psyco-Kaye, Kyubi no Youko, Dark-ekin, luna, hijadelaluna, marun15, Soratan, mar_erandie, Luana Rosette, AgataBlack, dilaripa_tsuzuki, girl-Uchiha, vagui, Ayame chan, fati-chan, Miharu Nikushimi y AGUILA FANEL**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este noveno capítulo…**

**¡¡SUGOI!!, 103 reviews paea este Fanfic... SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO A TODOS USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES, que de verdad esta historia no sería absolutamente nada sin su aportación en los reviews y en agregarla como su Fic Favorito, espero que todo siga así y que yo pueda cubrir todas sus expectativas hasta el final...  
**

**LAMENTO MUCHO el retraso, tenía planeado subir este capítulo el día miércoles pues ya tenía mucho de él terminado… lamentablemente ese archivo sufrió un daño irreparable T.T, dios todo un trabajo duro a la basura y tan bien que me había quedado T.T… bueno, dejo de lamentarme… afortunadamente durante la noche del miércoles, el día de ayer y de hoy me puse a la tarea de escribir de nuevo el capitulo y aquí tienen los resultados…**

**Ah, y una cosa más he creado mi pagina, donde podrán encontrar actualizacines de mis Fanfics, y por supuesto algunas otras cosas... de hecho ese será el primer lugar donde actualizare mis fics, aqui les dejo la dirección por si se quieren dar una vuelta (http : / / leilaniz . jimdo . com /) ya saben todo junto....**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**Por favor, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia háganmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho y lo arreglare lo más rápido posible.**

**El nombre del capítulo fue de último minuto… **

**.**

**Capitulo 9: Orochimaru**

_**Torre Hokage**_

- ¿Estás seguro de que él está aquí? – preguntó el Hokage con seriedad al hombre que se encontraba al frente de él.

El día comenzaba a atardecer, los colores naranjas y rojos se vislumbraban en el cielo… como el Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, había estado ocupado con las misiones, problemas y por ese día, cualquier cosa que surgiera del examen chounnin, que dio comienzo; pero sin duda lo que más lo preocupo fue la inesperada llegada de Jiraiya a su oficina – un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad, largo cabello blanco, con una bandana en la cabeza en la cual se encontraban grabado un Kanji, vestido con un Hakama y Haori blanco, sobre el cual llevaba un largo chaleco de color rojo y usaba las usuales sandalias de madera - , con el rostro preocupado y sumamente serio. Fue ahí donde ordeno que les dejasen solo por el resto de la tarde y que nadie lo interrumpiera.

A solas Jiraiya se encargo de comunicarle las razones que lo habían llevado a regresar a la aldea en esos momentos… Siendo conocido con uno de los tres sannin de la aldea de Konoha, era muy respetado entre los ninjas jounnin por muy pocas veces que haya cruzado la aldea desde que se marcho doce años atrás… Años en los que no había estado ocioso, no, más bien se había ocupado en vigilar mucho a otro de los conocidos sannin y que a la vez se había convertido en traidor de la aldea… Orochimaru…, desde que habían descubierto el tipo de experimentos que había estado realizando ese hombre con muchos de los niños recién nacidos que había en la aldea, fue desterrado y considerado enemigo de Konoha, colocándolo en el libro Bingo dentro de los más buscados. Y por eso estaba ahí, recientemente había notado un comportamiento extraño en los aliados de Orochimaru, al cual no había visto desde varias semanas… pero sus sospechas de que la serpiente estuviese en Konoha se hicieron presentes cuando escuchó que algunos de sus subordinados se dirigían a la aldea, por lo que supuso que su jefe haría lo mismo.

- Estoy completamente seguro… hace un tiempo que Orochimaru se ha convertido en miembro de una extraña organización llamada Akatsuki… y aunque no sé exactamente cuál es el objetivo de ellos, mis suposiciones es que deben de tener que ver algo con Kyuubi… - contestó Jiraiya con seriedad.

- Si tus sospechas sobre Kyuubi son ciertas, entonces debe de ser cierto que Orochimaru esté en la aldea en estos momentos… - dijo Sarutobi levantándose de la silla detrás de su escritorio y caminando hasta la ventana de su oficina, observando lo bella que se veía la aldea en esa tarde… Jiraiya ante esas palabras sólo vio al Tercero con un poco de confusión - … hoy se dio inicio al examen para subir a nivel chounnin, en el que participan cinco equipos de Konoha…

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir… - dijo el otro cuando el Hokage hizo una pausa en sus palabras; acercándose para quedar a su lado y pudiendo observar la aldea.

- … En uno de los equipos se encuentra Naruto… - confesó finalmente el Tercero, sorprendiendo con eso al sannin - … si Orochimaru intenta hacer algo, lo hará en la segunda prueba dentro del bosque de la muerte, la cual ya ha comenzado…

- Entonces, por lo que me dices Naruto debió de pasar la primer prueba… - dijo Jiraiya en deducción, girando a ver al Hokage - … pero, si ese niño está corriendo peligro, ¿no sería mejor sacarlo de la prueba? – terminó preguntando.

- … Se ve que no conoces a Naruto; él es un niño muy especial Jiraiya… se ha impuesto un objetivo y si tratamos de alejarlo de ese camino, terminará por eludirnos y seguir sin que nosotros lo queramos… - declaró el Hokage emitiendo una sonrisa - … además él no está solo, tiene a su lado a Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de Fugaku… te aseguro que él no dejara que nada le suceda a Naruto.

- … Aún así, creo que no debemos de tomar esto a la ligera, ¿quién es el jounnin de ese equipo? – preguntó el sannin con seriedad.

- Es Kakashi; ¿quieres hablar con él, sobre esto? – preguntó el Hokage a Jiraiya.

- Qué sea Kakashi el encargado, lo hace mucho más fácil… ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – preguntó el sannin.

- Supongo que puedes encontrarlo en su casa o en cualquier caso en el monumento a los héroes. – contestó Sarutobi.

- … entonces iré a buscarlo… - dijo dándole la espalda al Tercero - … Sarutobi, será mejor que redobles la vigilancia alrededor tuyo… recuerda que Orochimaru tiene un problema contigo y el hecho de que sepa sobre la participación de Naruto en el examen, es porque debe de tener un espía en la aldea… - continuo diciendo con seriedad, haciendo con eso que el mencionado girara a verlo, para después desaparecer envuelto en una nube de humo.

- … - el Hokage suspiró una vez que la presencia de Jiraiya hubo desaparecido, giró nuevamente su vista a la aldea y vio como es que el sol terminaba por esconderse detrás de las montañas, envolviendo casi de inmediato a la aldea en penumbras.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Bosque de la Muerte**_

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que hubiese oscurecido, el mismo tiempo en que llevaban ocultos bajo la protección de un enorme árbol… Después del encuentro que tuvieron con Kabuto, Naruto se enfocó en entender la situación, sabía que tarde o temprano él y Orochimaru tendrían que hacer aparición, pero esperaba que no fuese en ese momento, después de todo había logrado salvar a Sasuke de la vida solitaria y con sed de venganza que adquiriría después de la muerte de su clan… lo cual obviamente llevaría a la serpiente a entregarle el sello mandito y por ende terminaría envolviendo al moreno en la oscuridad… sin embargo después de que diera comienzo el examen escrito al que se vieron sometidos, no pudo seguir pensando en eso, concentrándose por completo en aprobarlo esta vez de un mejor modo de cómo hubiese hecho anteriormente… afortunadamente fueron las mismas preguntas que recordaba y pudo contestar algunas por sí mismo, mientras que en otras fue ayudado mentalmente por Kyuubi, que había aprendido mucho en el tiempo en que estuvo con él dentro de las clases de la academia… y al final la pregunta que los llevo a decidir quiénes pasarían a la siguiente prueba, nuevamente fue él quien la contesto, diciendo las mismas palabras que lo habían salvado…

El examen terminó después de eso, logrando pasar los mismos candidatos que Naruto recordará, por lo menos en eso no había cambiado nada,… y como también lo recordaba apareció sorpresivamente la encargada de la segunda prueba Anko Mitarashi, la cual los llevo nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento No. 44, explicándoles las mismas reglas que había dicho la última vez y haciéndoles firmar aquel certificado de aceptación para evitar responsabilidades…

Nuevamente les fue entregado el pergamino del Cielo y su puerta de salida fue la No. 12… Después de eso y una vez que se diera la señal, Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura saltaron ágilmente por las ramas de los arboles de aquel bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura de este de la mirada de cualquier otro.

Saltaron, corrieron y se ocultaron durante todo el resto del día, sin encontrar a ningún enemigo. Por eso es que en ese momento se encontraban bajo esas raíces, descansando por el viaje hecho ese día y sabiendo que había que estar atentos a cualquier ataque que pudiese recibir se turnaron para hacer vigilancia, siendo Naruto el primero junto con Kyuubi. Extrañamente ninguno hablaba ni siquiera de forma mental, el zorro por estar atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que le dijese de un posible ataque y Naruto por estar pensando en lo que podría suceder… seguro que estaba nostálgico, después de todo fue en ese bosque donde la relación de amistad que había tenido con Sasuke se comenzó a resquebrajar después de haber tenido el encuentro con Orochimaru… esa serpiente que más que nadie logro hacerle daño a él…. Pero ese pensamiento lo llevo a otro que en ese momento lo ayudaba a creer que en esta ocasión todo saldría bien… y eso era el hecho de que la amistad que desde los últimos cuatro años, que mantenía con Sasuke se había convertido en una relación de más especial para ambos, lo que le decía que los lazos que los mantenían unidos se habían hecho prácticamente indestructibles y por lo mismo tenía la confianza de que, sin importar lo que pasara, nada los separaría.

- Pareces distraído, ¿sucede algo malo? – se escuchó la voz del moreno que se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo en esos momentos, vigilando los movimientos de su rubio, fue que se dio cuenta de que algo lo perturbaba o por lo menos lo abstraía en sus pensamientos.

- … N-No, no es nada importante… - contestó Naruto, dando un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos… era increíble cómo es que el pensar en Sasuke lo hacía olvidarse de todo.

- ¿Seguro?, has estado muy callado desde que entramos al bosque… ¿tú comportamiento no tendrá algo que ver con ese tal Kabuto, verdad? – preguntó el moreno de manera intrigada… esa última pregunta había estado deseando hacérsela después comenzasen con el examen; Naruto de un modo demasiado extraño se había comportado fríamente cuando Kabuto se presento ante ellos – no es que a él mismo le hubiese agradado, es más había tenido un extraño presentimiento cuando lo escuchó hablar - , pero no lograba entender por completo la actitud del rubio, y algo le decía que mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que Naruto recordase aquel 'futuro' que se supone no debían de vivir.

- … No, no tiene que ver con Kabuto… - contestó con sinceridad el rubio, puesto que hasta ese momento había olvidado por completo el encuentro que tuvo con el de gafas, horas antes… más bien su preocupación era por el jefe del peli gris.

- Pero te comportaste muy extraño cuando él llego… - comentó Sasuke de forma preocupada - … Naruto, ¿qué hay en él, que te hizo cambiar de actitud cuando le hablaste? – preguntó por fin, esperando que el otro le contestara.

- … -

- Debes decirle chiquillo… - se escuchó la voz de Kyuubi cerca de ellos, hablando en voz baja para evitar que fuese escuchado por alguien más, con la forma de gato que lo había protegido todo ese tiempo. Sasuke y Naruto giraron entonces a verlo, sentado en sus patas traseras, moviendo un poco su cola y con los ojos, en ese momento, dorados, mostrándose completamente serio.

- "_No creo que deba decirle…_" – le contestó Naruto vía mental con tono preocupado.

- "_¿Crees que con eso podrás evitar que algo le suceda?, piénsalo mejor, la última vez no estuvieron preparados para el ataque que recibieron de la serpiente... y recuerda como termino todo… el Uchiha con un sello maldito en su cuello, huyendo con la serpiente después deseando volverse más fuerte..._ – le contestó el zorro con molestia - _… tal vez no sea lo que suceda ahora, pero ¿en verdad quieres arriesgarte a que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo?…_" – terminó preguntando con seriedad.

- … - y por fin Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado, dejando de observar al 'gato' dirigió su vista un momento al pequeño pedazo de cielo que podían apreciar desde el lugar donde se encontraban, y después de unos segundos dirigiendo su mirada llena de decisión su compañero, se dispuso a decirle lo que acontecía - … la primera vez que vi a Kabuto en 'mi otra vida', fue en el mismo examen que hoy tuvimos… al principio me pareció un chico muy amable, inteligente y genial… - dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras provocaban en el moreno, que al instante se había puesto más serio y fruncía el ceño – él nos ayudaría un poco en esta segunda prueba, ganándose así la confianza del equipo, pero… pero, después descubriríamos que todo eso era una mascarada…

- … ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad, al últimas palabras de Naruto habían salido con un tono lleno de molestia y frustración, ambos hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Sakura y por si se despertara que no los escuchase.

- … En la segunda prueba del examen, el primer día, seriamos atacados por varios equipos, pero habría un ataque en especial que lo cambiara todo… - comenzó con su relato Naruto - … fuimos emboscados de pronto, yo fui separado del grupo, mientras que Sakura y tu se quedaban juntos… no se qué paso entonces con ustedes, pero cuando por fin logre encontrarlos; frente a ustedes había un hombre, utilizando la apariencia de un ninja de la aldea de la hierba… el mismo de cabello negro largo y con apariencia de mujer y podía hacer que su lengua se alargara imitando la de una serpiente; sin duda él infundía miedo… en esa pelea, tú y yo fuimos atacados, libere entonces una pequeña parte del chakra de Kyuubi… - aquí desvió su vista para fijarla en el mencionado - … pero en segundos se vio nuevamente contenido dentro de mi cuerpo, producto de un golpe de aquel hombre; haciendo con eso que me desmayara… - aquí hizo una pausa, pensando en las siguientes palabras que diría - … lo que sucedió después, lo supe por Sakura, cuando caí inconsciente tú te enfrentaste valientemente a Orochimaru – el hombre ante el que caí - , enfrentamiento que no termino de la mejor forma… de un modo él parecía ser inmortal y no le dañaban los golpes o los jutsus lanzados... al final, antes de desaparecer de la vista de ustedes pudo acercarse a ti y morderte en el cuello, colocando ahí un sello maldito que te impregno de su maldad… - terminó de decir Naruto, esperando las palabras que Sasuke pudiera decirle.

- ¿Fue por el poder que me dio que abandone la aldea? – preguntó el moreno con tranquilidad pero sin dejar de lado la seriedad.

- … Si, te prometió mucho más poder si te ibas con él… tú, cegado por el deseo de venganza contra tu hermano aceptaste sin dudar… lo que no sabías en ese momento es que Orochimaru te quería para apoderarse de tu cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en su contenedor… - dijo Naruto lentamente con un poco de incomodidad, no se le hacía fácil recordar las razones por las que Sasuke había decidido abandonarlo a él y la aldea. - … aunque al final, antes de que él intentase entrar en tu cuerpo, fuiste tú quien lo derroto.

- Pero en esta ocasión no ocurrió lo mismo, el día ya ha terminado y no hemos recibido ningún ataque… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces? – preguntó el moreno sin entender el porqué de la inquietud de Naruto.

- … No lo sé… básicamente tú ya no estas buscando venganza contra nadie, aunque eres mucho más fuerte de lo que fuiste en 'ese tiempo'… puede ser que aun siga detrás de ti por tus habilidades ninja – contestó Naruto preocupado - … y que no haya atacado me hace pensar que posiblemente este tramando otra cosa.

-Sea cual sea el objetivo de ese serpiente ahora, no debemos de bajar la guardia… en los siguientes meses serán de mucho movimiento en la aldea, y puede ser que aparezcan más enemigos - dijo Kyuubi con seriedad, recordándole con eso a Naruto de la batalla con Gaara, la invasión a la aldea, la muerte del Tercero, la aparición de Akatsuki y los sucesivos acontecimientos.

- Tienes razón – concordó Naruto.

- En caso de que intente hacer algo en contra mía, ¿crees que podamos defendernos? – preguntó Sasuke.

- mmm, bueno tú manejas muy bien el Sharingan y el Chidori; y yo poseo el Rasengan… pueden ser jutsus suficientes para defendernos… - dijo Naruto de manera pensativa – pero sino, queda la opción de utilizar el chakra de Kyuubi.

- ¿Rasengan? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad, sabía que Naruto debía de poseer grandiosas técnicas pero en esos años no había tenido la oportunidad de observarlas.

- prácticamente es una esfera de chakra comprimida, no es muy grande pero la potencia del jutsu es capaz de destruir a alguien de un golpe – respondió Naruto levantándose de su lugar estirando un poco su cuerpo que lo sentía un poco entumido.

- ¿Por qué nunca me la mostraste? – preguntó Sasuke, viendo cómo es que el rubio regresaba a fijar su mirada al pequeño pedazo de cielo estrellado.

- El jutsu requiere de mucho chakra y de un gran control sobre él… en los últimos años lo he estado entrenando para llegar a manejarlo tan bien como lo hacía… además no se ha presentado ninguna situación que requiera que lo use… - contestó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El silencio envolvió el ambiente por varios segundos, Naruto se concentró en los sonidos de su alrededor sin dejar de ver las estrellas, mientras que Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto del bosque frente a él, abstrayéndose en su memoria.

No veía, olía u oía nada… lo único que podía hacer era pensar en las palabras que había dicho Naruto, **'marca maldita'**, **'deseo de venganza'**, **'Orochimaru'**… de pronto solo ese nombre se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, llegado hasta un punto donde una imagen fue abriéndose paso en su subconsciente… un hombre de mirada amarilla y afilada, cabello negro, liso y largo, con la piel en un extraño tono de girs, con una sonrisa malvada y relamiéndose los labios con su lengua parecida a la de una serpiente; y esa voz tan siseante llamándolo **'Sasuke-kun'**… lo recordaba, de un modo extraño y completamente ilógico lo hacía. Más recuerdos acudieron a él a partir de eso, una batalla en medio de un bosque contra alguien que podía llamar serpientes gigantes de la nada, su rostro lo recordaba de entre los participantes en el examen que lograron pasar a la segunda prueba, el miedo que sentía al verlo a los ojos envolvió su ser dejándolo completamente inmóvil… después la aparición de Naruto, peleando contra la serpiente gigante y la mirada roja que le lanzaba seguido de una palabras **'¿Estas herido… cobarde?'**(N/A: cap 48 del Manga)… vio al rubio ser derrotado, lanzado y salvado por un kunai… después otra batalla donde él mismo se enfrentaba al otro, utilizando sus mejores jutsus pero sin lograr nada…

- ¿Está todo bien Uchiha? – preguntó Kyuubi, viendo cómo es que el moreno reaccionaba con un pequeño brinco… había notado que desde el momento en que terminaron de hablar se había abstraído en sus pensamientos, lo que le intrigaba tanto como el hecho de que se tomara de un modo tan calmado todo lo que Naruto le había contado en esa ocasión.

- … - No contestó, a pesar de que hubiese escuchado perfectamente la pregunta que le hicieron, ni siquiera él mismo sabía si se encontraba bien… las imágenes que se presentaban en su cabeza parecían ir en aumento. Durante esos últimos cuatro años había estado teniendo esas 'apariciones', claro que nunca de un modo personal ni mucho menos conectándose con ellos de la forma en que le acababa de suceder… sus sentimientos siempre habían estado separados de esos 'recuerdos'…

- ¿Sasuke? – esta vez preguntó Naruto notando el silencio después de la pregunta de Kyuubi.

- … - el Uchiha fijó su vista en el rubio, notando la confusión y preocupación que invadía su rostro; debía darles una respuesta… - … sólo pensaba en lo que me dijiste. - bueno sabía que decirles que los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más claros en su mente sería ser sincero con ellos, pero había notado la incomodidad de Naruto al hablarle sobre ese tal Orochimaru, y posiblemente decirle que comenzaba recordarlo lo llenaría de preocupación…

- Sé que es extraño todo esto, a pesar de que son cuatro años los que llevamos en esta situación... entiendo que no llegues a acostumbrarte, yo mismo he llegado a pensar muchas veces, cuando despierto por las mañanas, que todos esos recuerdos no son más que un sueño o una invención de mi imaginación – dijo en tono melancólico Naruto a pesar de que en esta ocasión fijo su mirada en el suelo y que la oscuridad que los envolvía era mucha, aquel sentimiento podía apreciarse claramente en su mirada y en la sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento -… pero después comprendo que todo es real… o que podría serlo si no hago las intervenciones necesarias; en especial si no sabes cómo hacerlo…

- … has sabido llevarlo bien hasta ahora… - comentó Sasuke relajando su expresión y regalándole una sonrisa sincera al rubio, intentando levantarle los ánimos.

- … Eso fue porque, primero tuve el apoyo de Kyuubi y después el tuyo… con ustedes dos sabiendo la verdad y estando a mi lado es más que suficiente para mí – dijo finalmente Naruto agrandando su sonrisa, esta vez mostrando lo feliz que lo hacía tenerlos a su lado.

Sasuke respondió con la misma sonrisa, y Kyuubi… bueno, él se encontraba bastante serio, aun en su forma de gato intentaba descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de Sasuke. Sin duda su 'explicación' no le había convencido en nada, en especial porque no dio una respuesta concreta de encontrarse bien o confundido por las revelaciones hechas por Naruto…. De hecho el Uchiha venía siendo un punto de preocupación para él desde que su contenedor había decidido decirle la verdad al completo, y que se incremento cuando los 'recuerdos' de 'la otra vida' comenzaron a llegar al moreno; aunque en ese puno no estaba del todo seguro, algo le decía que el Uchiha había estado teniendo esos recuerdos y no les había dicho nada… Y eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba, hasta ahora Naruto se había encargado de hablarle bastante sobre los futuros sucesos sin omitir demasiadas cosas, enfocándose siempre en lo más relevante; pero temía que si el rubio llegaba a omitir algo y el Uchiha lo recordaba, podrían entonces entrar en conflicto y terminar nuevamente separados… esa era la razón por la que tanto insistía al rubio para que le dijese la verdad cuando no quería hacerlo… ¿Por qué hacía eso?, ¿qué es lo que lo llevaba a intervenir por el bien de esa 'relación'?, la respuesta era sencilla pero no por eso completamente aceptable; y es que el cariño que había sentido por Naruto se había ido incrementando con el paso de esos años, con cada palabra que le dedicaba, con cada acción realizada para protegerlo e incluso con la muda compañía que se hacían en los momentos de soledad… todo eso unido a la felicidad que destilaba Naruto cuando se encontraba al lado del moreno, le habían hecho ver la importancia que le daba a los sentimientos del rubio, odiando cuando una mueca de tristeza y resignación se adueñaba de él, y sintiéndose extrañamente agradable cuando veía la felicidad desbordando por él… definitivamente pasar tiempo con Naruto lo había hecho cambiar de objetivo en esos años…

- por cierto, no he visto a Itachi en los últimos días, ¿he estado de misión? – preguntó Naruto, regresando a ocupar su lugar al lado de Sasuke, logrando con eso que Kyuubi por fin saliese de sus pensamientos y volviese a concentrarse en vigilar los alrededores.

- Si, últimamente el Hokage le da demasiadas misiones en otras aldeas… en la misión en que se encuentra, por lo que me dijo antes de marcharse, posiblemente duraría tres semanas y apenas lleva una… - contestó Sasuke.

- mmm, ¿y que hay de tu padre? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

- Sigue ocupado con la policía de Konoha, y por lo que sé no ha programado ninguna reunión con el consejo del clan… además con los exámenes chounnin y la vigilancia a la que se someterá la aldea en estos días, lo han mantenido ocupado… - dijo Sasuke de golpe.

- ¿es posible que haya olvidado lo que le prometió Kyuubi? – preguntó el rubio con cierta aprehensión en su voz, no quería que un día Fugaku llegase a su departamento exigiéndole que cumpliera con lo que habían prometido hace cuatro años.

- No lo creo, tal vez no le interese mucho ahora atacar la aldea… no cuando el clan dejo de ser vigilado, pero padre no es una persona que se olvide de los tratos que hace – dijo Sasuke conociendo el carácter de Fugaku, pues en esos años había descubierto lo difícil que era para el líder del clan olvidar algo.

- … ¿sucede algo Kyuubi? – preguntó Naruto cuando vio como es que 'Konran' levantaba un poco la nariz, haciendo ademán de que olfateaba el ambiente.

- snif, snif (N/A: sonido que se hace cuando se olfatea… jejejeje )… detecto el olor de tres de tus compañeros de salón y otro un poco más alejado… - dijo 'el gato' siguiendo olfateando el aire.

- ¿Reconoces al otro? – preguntó Sasuke adquiriendo su pose seria.

- snif, snif… no es de Konoha, pero no puedo asegurar a quien de los otros aspirantes pertenece… parece que no vienen hacía acá, pero hay que estar preparados… - dijo 'Konran' dejando de olfatear, un segundo después se encontraba a un lado del árbol que los protegía tratando de captar mejor los olores. - … Cuidado, alguien más se acerca… - les advirtió cuando detecto la aparición de un nuevo olor.

En poco tiempo ambos chicos se agazaparon cerca del árbol, siendo Naruto quien despertaba suavemente a la peli rosa… si era quien él creía que era necesitarían hasta la ayuda de su compañera para enfrentarlo… Cuando los tres ya estaban despiertos y alertas a cualquier movimiento, solo tardaron pocos minutos para que escucharan, por medio de la pequeña brisa que apareció, el desplazamiento suave y sutil que alguien realizaba, acercándose más y más a ellos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Un peli plateado y un peli blanco se encontraban sentados cerca de la oscura piedra dedicada a los héroes muertos en batalla. Jiraiya había llegado ahí como primera opción en su búsqueda por el sensei, el cual se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando ante si apareció uno de los tres sannin de la aldea de Konoha. Saludándose amigablemente, fue el mayor el que procedió a hablarle seriamente sobre el asunto que tanto le importaba tratar.

Kakashi lo escuchó con creciente interés y preocupación; sin duda las sospechas que tenía el peli blanco no eran para tomarlas a la ligera, pero de igual forma sabía que en ese momento no podrían hacer nada para proteger o ayudar a Naruto… no después de que hubiese entrado ya al Bosque de la Muerte, pues les sería difícil y tardado poder encontrarlo.

- … ahhh – suspiró el menor cerrando un momento su único ojo visible y abriéndolo un segundo después - … sé que tienes razón para estar preocupado y para querer sacar a Naruto de la prueba… pero en este momento ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo… - habló con suma seriedad dirigiendo su vista hacía el lugar donde se realizaba la segunda prueba - … si buscásemos a Naruto ahora, tardaríamos mucho en dar con él… es un muy buen ninja, sabe ocultar perfectamente su chakra y es muy silencioso al momento de moverse…

- ¿Y qué propones hacer, entonces? – preguntó el sannin con preocupación.

- Esperar y confiar en ellos... Naruto no está solo, a su lado, por si no lo sabías, esta Sasuke Uchiha, que además de ser su mejor amigo es su pareja… - declaró Kakashi sorprendiendo con eso último al mayor… - jejeje, parece que no sabías eso último – dijo de manera divertida, después de ver la mueca que ponía su acompañante.

- Eso es increíble; y yo que esperaba en un futuro ser su maestro y guiarlo por el buen camino – declaró indignado el sannin.

- jajaja… no te preocupes Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke es un bien chico… y por eso mismo debes de estar seguro de que Naruto estará a salvo. Sasuke es capaz de todo por proteger a Naruto Uzumaki – declaro con seguridad el peli plateado.

Después de esas palabras ambos shinobis se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente en dirección al Bosque de la Muerte, ambos esperando que la confianza que depositaban en Naruto y Sasuke no fuese errada y que en poco ellos estuviesen a salvo en la torre que había al centro de ese campo de entrenamiento.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una silueta apareció frente a ellos manteniéndose de pie en ese lugar, que se encontraban lo más cercanos a las raíces del árbol que podía, queriendo evitar de esa forma ser detectados. Apenas y tenían el valor de respirar, esperando que, quien fuera que estuviese frente a ellos, no girara en dirección donde se encontraban. La silueta que formaba aquella persona sólo dejaba ver que levaba un gran lazo en la cintura que formaba un nudo extraño en su espalda y un sombrero de paja cubriendo su cabeza… y fue después de ver detalladamente esa silueta que Naruto tuvo la sensación de conocerle, y necesitando de varios segundos, donde su cabeza estuvo funcionando a todo lo que daba, fue que finalmente lo reconoció, sintiendo como es que un poco de temor lo invadía, pero más que nada sintiendo como es que la ira, de volverlo a saber con vida y que posiblemente estaba ahí para llevarse consigo a Sasuke, lo envolvía por completo.

Fue un segundo después que se vieron atacados por unos shuriken que lograron esquivar ágilmente antes de que estos se clavaran en la raíz bajo la que se ocultaban. Sasuke y Sakura por un lado y Naruto junto con Kyuubi al otro. Los cuatro esperaron a que otro ataque les fuese enviado por parte de el sujeto frente a ellos, pero no fue así no hubo otro ataque, no hubo movimiento brusco ni mucho menos un intento de acercamiento, sólo uno una intensa risa…

- jajajaja… veo que son muy hábiles… - se escuchó la voz suave de esa persona, pareciendo la de una mujer, aun sin darles la cara - … no están cansados y no cometen errores; esta pelea promete mucho… - terminó de decir girando poco a poco mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja, arrojándolo lejos… mostrando así a la mujer ninja de la aldea de la hierba que habían visto antes de que les entregaran los pergaminos. - … Supongo que ustedes querrán este pergamino – dijo sacando de sus ropas un pergamino de la Tierra, el pergamino que necesitaban para pasar la prueba.

- ¿Por qué piensas que necesitamos ese pergamino? – preguntó Sasuke, manteniéndose lo más clamado posible… había recordado el rostro que minutos atrás apareciera en su memoria, el mismo que veía en esos momentos delante de ellos, y al parecer el mismo que Naruto le había descrito cuando hablaban sobre Orochimaru.

- Oh, ¿entonces no lo quieren? A pesar de que llevan con ustedes el pergamino del cielo… - respondió mientras llevaba el pergamino a la altura de su boca y sacaba su lengua para poder envolverlo con ella… pero no pudo hacerlo, un shuriken dirigido a ella, la puso en alerta y la distrajo de su cometido, olvidándolo por unos segundos y esquivando el shuriken puso plena atención a quien se lo había arrojado. - … Parece ser que si les interesa tener este pergamino… - comentó en tono burlón observando los ojos molestos del rubio.

- ¡No te atrevas a tragártelo! – exclamó Naruto tomando entre sus manos varios shuriken y un kunai, dispuesto a ir por el pergamino a pesar de que sabía que su oponente era mucho más poderoso como para hacerle daño con esa armas.

- Naruto… - susurró Sasuke viendo a su compañero enfrentarse de aquel modo a quien se suponía era superior a ellos.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por un simple pergamino? – preguntó su oponente.

- Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida para proteger a mis compañeros… -fue la escueta respuesta del rubio, mirando con decisión al otro - … sé que no estás aquí solo por el pergamino, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de nosotros? – preguntó, descolocando con eso a Sakura y a su rival… ambos preguntándose porque hacía esa cuestión y que bases tenía para hacerlo.

- ¿A ti que te hace pensar que estoy aquí por otra razón que no sea el pergamino? – preguntó su oponente queriendo descubrir la verdad.

- … No me confundirás con esa pregunta… ¿qué es lo que quieres? – volvió a hablar el rubio con más determinación en sus palabras.

- … Vaya, en verdad eres más listo de lo que mis espías me dijeron… lo que significa que Sasuke lo es aún más… - dijo relamiéndose los labios con su viperina lengua, mirando intercaladamente al rubio y al moreno - … no se por cual decidirme. – y esas últimas palabra pusieron en alerta total a los dos chicos; haciendo que Sasuke tomara entre sus manos los shuriken y kunai necesarios

- ¡Maldito!, pretendes apoderarte de uno de nosotros, ¿no es así? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke, sumamente molesto con la idea de que le pudiese hacer daño a Naruto.

- mmm, creo que ustedes saben más de mí de lo que aparentan – dijo el otro jugando con el pergamino en sus manos. - … es posible que sepan de mi desde antes de encontrarlos… pero eso no importa, de todas formas me hare de uno de ustedes – continuó arrojando el pergamino lejos y en un rápido movimiento, invoco a una serpiente gigante que apareció detrás de ellos intentando atacarlos.

Afortunadamente, tanto Sasuke como Naruto tenían muy buenos reflejos; además de que el rubio contara con el apoyo de Kyuubi a su lado… Por eso mismo había podido librarse del ataque en el que habrían quedado atrapados, pero los movimientos de la serpiente eran realmente veloces, así en poco tiempo y para sorpresa de la peli rosa y el Uchiha, Naruto sfue engullido por la enorme serpiente, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- Bueno, ese niño no era tan bueno como creía, dejándose vencer fácilmente por una pequeña serpiente… - comentó su contrincante.

- Naruto – murmuro Sasuke, sin creer que algo así le haya sucedido a su rubio… pero recuperando la cordura segundos después – "_No, debo de confiar en él… seguro que pronto saca un buen plan y logra escapar de la serpiente_" – se decía mentalmente intentando convencerse de que algo así sucedería.

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, segundos después de que ese pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza, la serpiente se encontró extrañamente cambiando de tamaño, inflándose de un modo sobrenatural y explotando en cientos de pedazos en poco tiempo, saliendo de su interior decenas de clones de aquel chico rubio e hiperactivo con una clara mueca de asco.

- puag… había olvidado lo que se sentía estar a punto de morir… - dijo para sí mismo, recuperando segundos después la compostura y viendo con una sonrisa burlona a su contrincante, las decenas de clones a su alrededor haciendo lo mismo.

- Mataste a una de mis hermosas serpientes… creo que te he subestimado – claramente se escucho ese comentario.

- ¡No me subestimes!, Nunca, escucha muy bien; yo nunca me rindo… puedes intentar matarme pero no lo lograras, puedes intentar hacer daño a mis seres queridos, pero antes de que llegues a tocarlos te matare… - declaró determinante el rubio.

- Veamos si sostienes tus palabras… - susurro el otro realizando los mismos sellos para invocar, apareciendo esta vez dos serpientes mucho más grandes que la anterior, y cada una atacando a cada chico.

Sasuke saltaba, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de ese animal… había dejado a la peli rosa en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, y alejándose de ella huía de la serpiente para que esta no pudiese dañar a su compañera. Le parecía sumamente extraño que aquel hombre se dedicase solamente a atacarlos con sus serpientes, pero no quería entrar en mucho detalle… algo le hacía pensar que su oponente solo se divertía con ellos, y si pensarlo demasiado lanzo sus shuriken a la serpiente que lo seguía, para seguidamente realizar el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, destruyendo casi de inmediato al enorme reptil; después de lo cual dirigió su vista al lugar donde se había alejado Naruto encontrándolo golpeando fuertemente al reptil que lo seguía e inmediatamente después clavándole un kunai que logro atravesarle las mandíbulas, quedando en el suelo, por lo que rápidamente se acerco a él y al estar juntos giraron su vista hacia su oponente.

- Lo han hecho muy bien… y esta pequeña batalla me ha hecho decir… quiero a Sasuke-kun, él es mucho más ágil y por supuesto no tiene el inconveniente de tener ya un ocupante… - dijo llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, comenzando a jalar la piel fue quitándosela poco a poco, dejando a la vista el verdadero rostro de su oponente, sin dejarles ninguna duda a ninguno de los dos chicos… frente a ellos se encontraba el mismísimo Orochimaru un persona. – Además, puede que incluso llegue a superar mis poderes actuales…

- … jejejeje… crees que puede llegar a hacerlo, pero no te has dado cuenta de su verdadero poder ni del mío… - dijo Naruto realizando el Kague Bunshin no Jutsu, haciendo aparecer tres clones delante de ellos.

- No podrás derrotarme con simples clones – dijo burlón la serpiente.

- Sasuke, activa tu Sharingan y dame un poco de tu chakra… - dijo Naruto tendiéndole la mano derecha con la palma viendo hacía arriba, al mismo tiempo que los tres clones corrían al encuentro de Orochimaru para enfrentarlo. – … sólo has lo mismo que yo… - terminó por decirle mostrándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke confío en él… acerco su mano izquierda a la de Naruto, colocándola instintivamente con la palma hacia abajo, quedando entre ambos manos un espacio de por lo menos diez centímetros. El chakra de Naruto, entonces comenzó a fluir sobre su palma, Sasuke observo eso con su nueva vista, percatándose de la forma en que su compañero manejaba el flujo de chakra en esa parte de su cuerpo, y comprendiéndolo fue que lo copio, haciendo lo mismo con su propio chakra… y rápidamente ambos chakras se fueron fundiendo en una solo esfera brillante y con una increíble presencia.

Orochimaru vio como es que dos de los clones enviados por Naruto se quedaban un poco atrás del otro que se abalanzo contra él, ese clon no resalto nada difícil destruirlo y se preparaba para hacer lo mismo con los otros dos cuando los noto moviéndose hacía él con la clara intensión de herirle gravemente, sintiéndose impresionado por el hecho de que esos dos clones habían logrado formar entre sus manos una esfera de color azul brillante, una esfera que no había visto desde doce años atrás y que no esperaba verla nunca más… la sorpresa lo hizo alentarse en sus movimiento de esquivar el golpe, pero al final logro hacerlo, golpeando ambos clones y haciéndolos desaparecer en un instante. Pero la pelea no terminó ahí, y se dio cuenta justo cuando tenía a los verdaderos Sasuke y Naruto a un par de metros de él, demasiado cerca como para poder esquivar su ataque…sonriendo antes de recibirlo, sin duda alguna esos dos chicos eran muy especiales, y ya no sólo quería al Uchiha, también deseaba al rubio; porque los dos habían logrado lo que ningún otro hasta ese momento… herirlo. El golpe dio directo en el estomago del sannin, enviándolo por los aires varios metros hacia atrás, sintiendo como es que sus intestinos se revolvían y posiblemente destrozaban.

Sasuke y Naruto se mantuvieron expectantes a cualquier movimiento realizado por Orochimaru, y cuando lo vieron moverse en un intento por ponerse en pie volvieron a tomar la pose adecuada para realizar nuevamente el Rasengan, sin embargo no tuvieron que comenzar con eso de nuevo… en poco tiempo, a pesar de la herida ocasionada, el sannin ya se encontraba de pie, pero no mostraba señas de querer atacarlos ya y solo mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

- Ahora los deseo aún más… es una lástima que no pueda continuar, me han dañado y alguien se acerca hacía acá… pero les aseguro que muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos y en las siguiente ocasión los llevare conmigo… - dijo la serpiente mientras lentamente iba desapareciendo bajo tierra, ante la atenta mirada de los dos chicos. Cuando hubo desaparecido por completo, ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo suspirando de alivio… ambos alegres por que el otro no resultase lastimado ni mucho menos 'poseído' por el sannin traidor…

- Ustedes dos, ¿se encuentran bien? – se escuchó que preguntaron, ante lo cual ambos giraron su vista hacia la mujer ninja que llegaba a ellos en ese instante, la misma que era la evaluadora de la prueba dos.

- Si, todo está muy bien – respondió Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Fueron atacados recientemente, por un hombre de piel grisácea y lengua de serpiente? – preguntó Anko viendo a los dos chicos fatigados.

- Si, pero se ha ido… hace un par de minutos que desapareció en la tierra – contestó esta vez Sasuke con seriedad.

- ¿No… les hizo daño, o sí? – la preocupación en la voz de la examinadora los sorprendió un poco.

- No, supimos defendernos y en cuanto sintió tu presencia desapareció… - contestó Naruto.

- … Bien, sigan con el examen… el equipo AMBU y yo nos encargaremos de buscarlo y capturarlo… - dijo Anko antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos ninjas.

- ¿Ella sabrá algo sobre ese tipo? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Eso ni yo lo sé… - contestó Naruto con sinceridad.

- Fue un excelente trabajo en equipo – escucharon que dijo Kyuubi cerca de ellos, en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? – preguntó molesto Naruto, pero cuidando de no elevar la voz.

- Hubiera interferido si es que la pelea hubiese seguido, pero no fue así y no necesitaban de mi ayuda – contesto Kyuubi con sinceridad.

- ¡Hey muchachos! ¡Miren lo que halle! – fue el gritó que dio Sakura varios metros lejos de ellos, que giraron a verla, encontrándola con el pergamino de la Tierra en las manos.

- ¡Genial! – exclamo Naruto sorprendido y entusiasta.

- por lo menos salió algo bueno de esta batalla – comentó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y después percatándose de algo – Sakura, ¿Cuándo fue que bajaste del árbol donde te deje? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

- Cuando ustedes terminaron con las serpientes yo baje y lo más sigilosa que pude me acerca al área donde cayó el pergamino… creí que sería bueno no perder esta oportunidad de obtenerlo – respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que nos merecemos un descanso – dijo Naruto levantándose y regresando a la sombra de las raíces del árbol que antes los protegía; siendo secundado por sus dos compañeros y su 'gato'. Y en esta ocasión fue Sakura quien se ofreció como vigilante permitiéndoles a los dos chicos descansar, diciendo que se lo merecían además de que ella ya había descansado un rato antes del ataque.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Cuatro días después**_

Era casi medio día y los tres estaban camino hacia el auditorio que sería utilizado como el cuadrilátero de batalla para elegir a los que pasaran a la tercera parte de la prueba de chounnin… Después de la batalla que habían mantenido contra Orochimaru y de que después de esa se hicieran poseedores del pergamino que les hacía falta, los cuatro se dirigieron a la torre central del Bosque de la muerte lo que les llevó los siguientes dos días llegando por fin al medio día del tercero, pues aún existía el riesgo de ser atacado o emboscados por los demás equipos y además de que Naruto trataba en todo lo posible por tomar caminos que no lo llevasen cerca de Kabuto, no se creía con la capacidad de poder dejarlo seguir en la prueba si es que llegaba a encontrarlo.

Cuando llegaron y abrieron los dos pergaminos nuevamente había hecho aparición frente a ellos Iruka-sensei explicándoles que habían aprobado y las razones de que se les pidiera llevar consigo un pergamino… para Naruto y Kyuubi eso no era algo nuevo, pero para sus otros dos compañeros sí que lo era; aunque la explicación no fue como en otro tiempo. Tuvieron que descansar después de eso durante dos días más, esperando pacientemente a que los demás equipos terminaran de cruzar la segunda prueba, encontrándose con que el primer equipo en llegar había sido el de Gaara y no lo dudaba pues conocía muy bien las habilidades que poseía, así como la sed de sangre que lo envolvía.

Cuando supo que estaba ahí, intento acercarse a él para hablar y tener una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas con él antes de que se enfrascaran en una batalla a muerte como había sucedió la última vez; sin embargo eso no llegó a suceder tan pronto como intentaba acercarse la mirada que le enviaba el pelirrojo lo hacía sentir estremecer… una mirada que había esperado no ver nunca más; y aunque esa simple mirada no lo habría intimidado, la que le lanzaba Sasuke donde demostraba claramente lo celoso que le ponía ver el solo intento de acercarse a Gaara, lo hacían detenerse por completo…

- "_Dos días desperdiciados_" – pensó Naruto con pesadez.

- "_Sólo porque te da miedo enfrentarte al Uchiha estando celoso_" – le contestó burlonamente Kyuubi, que iba cómodamente en los brazos del rubio con su forma de gato.

- "_¡Cállate!_" – le dijo el rubio molesto por la burla.

- "_Sabes que es verdad… jujuju… pero, aunque no hubiese intervenido el Uchiha ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que el contenedor de Shukaku te escuchará antes de aniquilarte con su arena?_" – le preguntó perspicazmente Kyuubi.

- "_Tal vez tengas razón, pero necesitaba intentarlo…_" – le contestó el rubio y sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? – preguntó Sakura al escuchar el suspiro de su compañero.

- No, no es nada… sólo pensaba en lo que seguiría ahora con el examen – contestó el oji azul sonriendo tenuemente.

- hmj, pues pronto lo sabremos – dijo Sasuke deteniéndose en la enorme puerta que en ese momento estaba abierta y en la que se encontraban la mayoría de los equipos reunidos.

- Vaya, en verdad quedamos menos de la mitad de los que pasamos a la segunda prueba – comentó impresionada la peli rosa al observar los pocos aspirantes que quedaron.

- … Y aún así seguimos siendo muchos para la tercera prueba… - dijo Naruto de pronto, observando a cada uno de los que lograron cruzar el Bosque… cinco equipos de Konoha, uno de la Arena y uno del Sonido… los mismos que la última vez. Se detuvo unos instantes observando a los del sonido, se suponía que ellos los atacarían dentro del bosque en el segundo día, pero no aparecieron, lo que lo hacía suponer que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que ni Sasuke ni él mismo llegaron a ser marcados por Orochimaru y aun así no dudaba de que él estuviese en el salón en ese momento, estaba perfectamente consciente de que la herida que le causaron no fue lo suficientemente profunda para impedir que continuara en la aldea y aunque lo hubiese sido tenía de su parte a Kabuto que era un excelente ninja medico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto-kun? – preguntó la peli rosa.

- Somos veintiún gennin los que pasamos, y para la prueba final se necesita un número de diez como máximo… - dijo Naruto con seguridad comenzando a caminar hasta el centro del enorme salón y hablando lo suficientemente fuerte solo para que sus compañeros lo escuchasen.

- … por lo que deberán de hacer una preliminar, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sasuke deduciendo lo que trataba de decir el rubio.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza pues habían llegado ya junto a los otros aspirantes, formando una fila se colocaron entre los equipos de Kiba y de Neji, estaba seguro de lo que vendría ahora y lo afirmo cuando se escuchó a Anko hablando por un altavoz dando paso a que el Hokage hablara sobre el verdadero objetivo de la prueba en aquel largo discurso interrumpido constantemente por los gennins que intentaban comprender la situación(N/A: cap. 65 del Manga…no me apetece poner aquí todo lo que se discutió entonces v.v)… dando paso después a que Hayate Gekkô les explicara lo que acontecía con respecto a la preselección para ver quienes pasarían a la tercera prueba.

- … Aquellos que no se encuentren en condiciones o que prefieran retirarse pueden decírmelo... cof, cof (N/A: sonido de cuando toces… )… la preselección empezara inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo que inmediatamente? – preguntó Kiba en un grito.

- "_Sabes, tu amigo es muy escandaloso… me recuerda a alguien_" - dijo Kyuubi a Naruto vía mental, después de prácticamente quedarse sordo por el grito emitido.

- "_Pero que dices… hace mucho tiempo que no reacciono de una manera tan efusiva como esa..._" – le contesto Naruto sonriendo.

- Yo… me retiro… - y Naruto no pudo evitar girar su vista a quien había pronunciado esas palabras… nuevamente era Kabuto quien abandonaba la prueba.

- Bien… cof, cof, cof… Kabuto Yakushi de la aldea de Konoha puedes marcharte…cof, cof… - dijo Hayate, leyendo en una lista el nombre completo de Kabuto - … ¿alguien más quiere retirarse?, se me había olvidado mencionarlo… cof, cof… a partir de ahora, el examen es individual; la decisión solo les incumbe a ustedes… cof, cof, cof… no teman levantar la mano.

Pero nadie más lo hizo, todos parecían querer realmente pasar a la siguiente prueba a pesar de que las peleas que comenzarían serían a muerte… Naruto vio de reojo como es que Kabuto abandonaba la estancia con paso decidido, sin mirar ni un segundo hacía atrás.

- Bien, empecemos con la preselección. Consistirá en combates de uno contra uno; se enfrentarán en las mismas condiciones que una batalla normal… - comenzó a explicar Hayate - … cof, cof, cof… Como ahora son exactamente veinte, serán diez combates los que se lleven a cabo… cof, cof… los vencedores podrán pasar a la tercera prueba…

Y nuevamente un discurso… realmente Naruto ya se estaba cansando es escuchar las mismas palabras que ya había escuchado; pero sabía que no podía hacer o decir nada para evitarlo pues sería muy sospechoso. Afortunadamente él hecho de que se ensimismara en sus pensamientos ayudo mucho a que el discurso para rápido para él, llegando por fin a la parte que más le interesaba… Descubriendo la enorme pantalla que se presentaba en una de las paredes del auditorio, explicaron el uso que se le daría dentro de esas batallas.

- cof, cof, cof… ahora veremos quienes se enfrentarán en el primer combate…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Departamento de Naruto**_

- ¡Estúpidos combates! – exclamó un rubio muy molesto, al tiempo que preparaba los ingredientes necesarios para hacer onigiris - ¡Estúpido Neji! y ¡Estúpido destino!

- Te falto insultar la pantalla y al encargado de las preliminares – comentó de manera burlona, encontrándose cómodamente echado sobre una de las sillas con su verdadera forma.

- ¡No te burles!, sabes que tengo razón de estar molesto – dijo Naruto siguiendo con lo suyo.

- Es cierto eso del destino, después de todo muchas cosas han ocurrido como lo hicieron antes… pero tuviste cuatro años para poder cambiar al Hyouga y ni siquiera te acercaste a él en ese tiempo, así que prácticamente es tu culpa que todo sigua como antes… - dijo Kyuubi esta vez con seriedad.

- … - el rubio no contestó, se decidió a seguir con la preparación de su cena.

Bueno, la razón de que estuviese tan molesto con Neji, el destino y los combates, era sencilla. Después de que anunciaran a primera batalla – que resultó ser Sasuke contra Yoroi, el mismo combate que se llevo a cabo con anterioridad -, Naruto tuvo la certeza de que los resultados serían los mismos y fue así el Uchiha ganó la batalla, pero en esta ocasión se quedo con ellos para terminar de ver los demás combates. Los que sucedieron sin ningún cambio, siendo que Sakura e Ino quedaban fuera por empate y que él mismo ganara a Kiba… todo iba muy bien, hasta que el siguiente enfrentamiento se anuncio… Neji contra Hinata… y fue ahí donde recordó la rivalidad que existía entre las dos ramas de la familia Hyouga, recriminándose que lo hubiese olvidado por todo ese tiempo y no haber podido hacer nada para cambiarlo…

La batalla se dio como la recordaba, la debilidad de Hinata de no querer dañar a Neji, el rencor que este último sentía por ella, los llevaron a los mismos resultados… Hinata gravemente herida y él haciendo una promesa de derrotarlo en la tercera prueba; una promesa que le valió una discusión con Sasuke y una posterior invitación a cenar los dos juntos en su departamento – claro que eso último no fue tan malo para él -… aún así seguía estando molesto por esa pelea. Después, cuando se llego la pelea de Gaara y Lee, nuevamente volvió a poner atención, el 'cejotas' – como cariñosamente le decía – peleaba bastante bien, mucho mejor de cómo lo hacía en su 'otra vida', de lo que percato casi al instante… pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido claro; y como ya estaba previsto fue él quien perdió sin salvarse del daño causado a su brazo y pierna izquierda…

- Si sigues así de distraído podrías cortarte un dedo. –

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Naruto viendo al moreno frente a él… tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de Sasuke bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, vamos que tampoco lo había notado llegar y entrar al departamento.

- Llevo aquí unos minutos, observando cómo es que preparas a cena… - dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y comenzando a ayudarle.

- ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó suavemente Naruto, cuando se despidieron unas horas atrás el moreno ni siquiera se vio, solo le dijo '**voy esta noche a tu casa**', recordándole de la cena que había prometido.

- … no me hagas recordar porque me enoje contigo… - le advirtió Sasuke con voz seria.

- Sasuke, no sé porque te pones celoso… tú sabes que sólo te amo a ti y te lo he demostrado mucho… - dijo Naruto haciendo que el Uchiha girara su rostro a verlo y regalándole una sincera y feliz sonrisa.

- Lo sé… pero que defiendas a Hinata-san, después de que sabes lo que ella siente no me gusta nada... –

- A mí no me gusta – le aseguró Naruto - … ella es sólo una buena amiga, lo mismo habría hecho por cualquier otro.

- No hiciste lo mismo por Lee – le recordó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

- Lee sabe defenderse sólo, pero te aseguro que si le hubiesen hecho lo mismo a Sakura, Ino y hasta Tenten, hubiese hecho lo mismo. – le dijo Naruto.

- … ahhh… está bien, dejemos ese tema en paz… - dijo Sasuke suspirando al principio.

Continuaron con la preparación de la cena, terminándola en pocos minutos y sentándose después a comer mientras platicaban sobre las peleas que se darían en un mes… siendo Naruto quien llevaba más la conversación informándole a Sasuke cuáles eran las técnicas más poderosas que poseía Gaara, por que nuevamente le había tocado pelear contra él y no quería que terminará como la última vez… y él mismo parecía que estaba destinado a pelear nuevamente con Neji; Kami-sama, en verdad comenzaba a creer que el destino existe y que influye mucho en su vida… De pronto mientras terminaban de comer, escucharon la voz de Kyuubi hablándoles.

- Viene hacía acá el mentiroso compulsivo y otro tipo lo acompaña… me es muy familiar su olor, pero no puede recordar donde lo he detectado antes –

- Si alguien acompaña a kakahi-sensei, entonces no debemos arriesgarnos… - dijo Naruto realizando rápidamente el Henge en Kyuubi, soltando este último un suspiro de frustración, después de todo fueron más de cinco días los que llevaba con aquella falsa apariencia y sólo tenía un par de horas que había regresado a su verdadera forma.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon como tocaban a la puerta del departamento, ahora sabían que uno de los que estaban detrás era su sensei peli plateado, lo que les intrigo mucho, después de todo el hecho de que él fuese a esa hora del día era porque debía decirle algo muy importante a Naruto… el rubio soltó un suspiro un segundo antes de levantarse de su silla y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, preparándose mentalmente para aparentar sorpresa cuando abriera la puerta; mientras que Sasuke y 'Konran' vieron las acciones de rubio en silencio, sin moverse de sus posiciones, sólo esperando a que Naruto abriera la puerta, para poder así, apreciar a las personas que estaban detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién…? – su pregunta quedó inconclusa en su garganta, preparado para aparentar sorpresa cuando viese a Kakashi-sensei frente a su departamento; sin embargo su sorpresa se convirtió en algo real cuando al lado de su sensei peli plateado, observo a alguien conocido para él, alguien a quien había perdido semanas antes de la batalla contra Pain… no podía equivocarse, conocía ese largo cabello blanco, ese chaleco rojo, pero por sobre todo la forma en que se mantenía de pie dándole la espalda…

- Hola Naruto, ¿podemos pasar? – preguntó Kakashi hablándole a su alumno, y sacándolo de la sorpresa en la que se encontraba.

- C-Claro… - fue lo único que pudo contestar haciéndose aún lado y dejando que los dos adultos entraran a su pequeño departamento, aun impresionado los invito a sentarse en el pequeño sofá que había en su sala.

- Veo que Sasuke está contigo, espero no haber interrumpido nada – dijo Kakashi con voz insinuante, viendo cómo es que el mencionado se colocaba a un lado de Naruto, sin poder conectar su mirada con el 'gato' de Naruto pero sabiendo que estaba cerca de ellos.

- hmj… ¿qué es lo que quieres Kakashi-sensei? y ¿quién es tu acompañante? – preguntó el Uchiha percatándose de que todavía no reacción del rubio.

- jejeje… bueno, como ustedes se enfrentaran a muy buenos rivales en la tercer prueba, creí conveniente que ustedes fueran entrenados más en este mes… - comenzó a decir Kakashi adquiriendo en menos de un segundo una apariencia seria. - … por eso he convencido a Jiraiya-sama para ayudarme en esa labor.

- ¿Él nos entrenará? – preguntó Naruto señalando incrédulamente al peli blanco, después de todo recordaba a la perfección como es que él siempre se negaba a tener aprendices.

- Deberías de estar emocionado chaval… no todos los días eres entrenado por uno de los tres sannin – se vanaglorió Jiraiya.

- … - Sasuke, Naruto e incluso Kakashi lo vieron mientras una gran gota caía por sus nucas.

- … ¿Nos enseñaras el Jutsu de invocación? – preguntó de pronto Naruto, él ya no tenía esa poder para invocar a las ranas y sabía que en dado momento llegaría a necesitarla de verdad, por eso es que había hecho esa pregunta, debía de asegurarse de que serían entrenados en ese punto.

- ¿Porqué tanto interés en aprender la técnica de invocación? – preguntó Jiraiya un poco sorprendido por la pregunta del rubio.

- … Hay un chico; Gaara, sé que él es más poderoso que cualquiera… y creo que necesitaremos de esa técnica para usarla contra él – dijo Naruto muy seguro.

- … En dado caso, quien lo necesitaría es Sasuke no tú… – comentó Kakashi recordando quien era el primer contrincante del ninja de la arena.

- Esta bien, les enseñare a ambos esa técnica… - dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Kakashi y Sasuke, que no esperaban que aceptara… y una reacción muy extraña, ante los ojos de los otros ninjas, por esas palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – preguntó el rubio conociendo muy bien al sannin.

- … Si sabías que pediría algo, creo que entonces debes de saber qué es lo que quiero… - contesto Jiraiya, un poco sorprendido por que Naruto le preguntase algo así antes de que el mismo hablase sobre la condición; preguntándose cómo es que lo sabría, pero olvidándolo después de recordar que la mayoría de los ninjas en la aldea lo conocían y sabían de sus mañas.

Naruto entonces sonrió enormemente, claro que sabía que es lo que quería… no por nada había sido su alumno por más de dos años, aumento más su sonrisa, tenía nuevamente la oportunidad de convivir con el peli blanco, lo tenía de nuevo con vida, y en esta ocasión haría hasta lo imposible por que siguiese de ese modo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 9…**

**Bueno… un poco largo el capitulo, pero creo que se lo merecían después de que tarde más tiempo de lo que esperaba en actualizar el fic… ¿qué les pareció la batalla contra Orochimaru?, tal vez no lo deje claro pero el hecho de que él resultase herido es porque el tiempo que lleva dentro del cuerpo que posee en ese momento se le está acabando, además que Sasuke y Naruto son más poderosos que en 'su otra vida' lo que, al combinar sus chakras, los haría prácticamente invencibles… jejeje o eso quiero creer… Ok, para el próximo capítulo el entrenamiento al que se verán sometidos nuestros dos queridos personajes… mmm, creo que es todo… ahora sí, si tienen alguna crítica – constructiva - , comentario, amenaza, felicitación o demás ya saben donde dejarla…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!.**

**NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!  
**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	10. Cap 10: Entrenamiento

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: hijadelaluna, CELESTE KAIRI .C.K., Kyubi no Youko, kyabi, luna456, mar_erandie, dilaripa_tsuzuki, MegumiMinami310, sazzi, Psyco-Kaye, AGUILA FANEL, soratan, Ayame-chan, Jery Hiwatary, marun15 y Dark-ekin**

**.**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**¡¡¡Hola!!!, vuelvo a la carga con este decimo capitulo… llegando, llegando; pronto llegare a la batalla en el coliseo de Konoha… jejeje… bueno en este capi, esperan más que nada un arduo entrenamiento por parte de Jiraiya y las sospechas que esté comienza a tener después de ver al 'gato' de Naruto; sin duda no ha sido llamado sannin por nada… jejeje…**

**Bueno alguien me pregunto sobre un punto en los recuerdos de Naruto, es sobre si él sabía que su padre era el Cuarto Hokage… bien, pues no, no lo sabe; pues si bien es cierto que Itachi tenía conocimiento de eso, he dejado que Naruto no los obtenga, y les diré porque… el hecho es que Naruto siempre se ha preocupado más por lo que podría cambiar en cuanto a los recuerdos obtenidos por Itachi sobre el asesinato del clan, por eso es que nuestro querido rubio se ha enfocado en esos simples recuerdos, y a partir de que hubo cambiado el destino de la familia de Sasuke, envió al olvido todo lo demás… además de que, por si no lo han notado, a Naruto no parece importarle mucho – ni en el anime ni en el manga - quienes fueron sus padres; por eso es que he decidido dejarlo así por el momento… más adelante será revelada su procedencia.**

**Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: Entrenamiento**

_**Aldea de Konoha**_

Un chico rubio de casi doce años, se revolvía en su cama despertando de su sueño… sentándose lentamente sobre su cama y estirando los brazos hacia arriba, dejo escapar un hondo bostezó haciendo que una par de lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos azules aun somnolientos; restregándoselos segundos después con su mano derecha, cuando se hubo despabilado un poco giró su vista el reloj de buró que tenía a su derecha, viendo con un poco de sorpresa que aún faltaban quince minutos para la hora que había puesto para despertarse.

Siendo que ya se había despertado por si mismo y que no pensaba llegar tarde por lo menos en ese día al entrenamiento, se levanto de la cama y buscando entre sus cajones saco la ropa que usaría ese día… decidiéndose en esa ocasión por un pantalón negro y una playera blanca con la espiral naranja en el centro, una vez escogido la ropa cruzo su habitación rumbo al baño de su departamento, intentando no despertar a su 'compañero' de piso que estaba recostado al lado de su cama en una cesta acondicionada como cama - cesta que había comprado con las primeras ganancias de sus misiones -. Cuando llegó rápidamente abrió los grifos templando el agua hasta tenerla a su agrado, procediendo después a desnudarse y meterse bajo la regadera. Tardo a penas diez minutos debajo del agua, enjabonándose y aclarándose…

Cuando salio del baño y entro a su habitación encontró a Kyuubi despierto y un tanto inquieto lo que lo inquieto a él de igual modo, así que mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello se acerco al zorro y se sentó en el piso delante de él, mirándolo con sus ojos azules que reflejaban un poco de preocupación.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Kyuubi? – preguntó.

- … He pensado, que quizás… tú maestro el sannin pueda ayudarnos a terminar con nuestro jutsu – contestó el zorro con seriedad.

- … Bueno, ero-sennin sabe mucho de jutsus y eso, pero no creo que este dispuesto a ayudarnos sin que le diga para que pensamos utilizarlo… - dijo Naruto pensando un poco - … y no creo que sea buena idea decirle sobre nuestra situación.

- Si, en eso tienes razón; pero sabes que ese jutsu es lo único que no hemos podido completar en todo este tiempo… es lo que nos separa de ser lo suficientemente buenos como para destruir a Pain – dijo Kyuubi con sabiduría.

- … Aun así, ¿cómo podríamos convencerle de ayudarnos sin que nos delatemos? – preguntó de manera reflexiva Naruto.

- Dímelo tú, ¿no eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente? – dijo con sarcasmo Kyuubi; lo que hizo que Naruto lo mirase molesto.

El rubio se levanto rápidamente del suelo, dispuesto a terminarse de arreglar para su día, quejándose por lo bajo por las palabras burlonas que había recibido por parte de su compañero… pero, lo que él no sabía, es que a pesar de lo dicho y por mucho que aparentase no confiar mucho en las decisiones que tome Naruto o en su poder de pelea, siempre lo hacía; algo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo es que, por muy infantil, in tempestuoso e imprudente que llegara a ser frente a todos, cuando realmente lo ameritaba llegaba a ser el más razonable, analítico y con los mejores planes para vencer… por eso confiaba en él secretamente, esperando que pensará en algún modo para salir de las situaciones críticas; y eso es lo que esperaba para esos momentos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

Los tres integrantes de la familia, que se encontraban en la aldea en esos momentos, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente aquella temprana mañana… Jiraiya los había citado a las 9 de la mañana en las afueras de la puerta norte de la aldea, ¿para qué?, Sasuke no lo sabía, tenía la leve intuición de que estarían entrenando en las afueras de la aldea durante todo el mes y por eso es que los había citado en ese lugar.

El día anterior había estado muy intrigado por la conversación mantenida con aquel hombre; cuando había aparecido al lado de Kakashi, y Naruto lo hubo visto, pudo apreciar la sorpresa en su rostro y también un sentimiento que pudo identificar como alegría… no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle entonces, por qué había reaccionado de ese modo y lo deseaba de verdad, la curiosidad lo envolvía con saber qué importancia tenía el sannin en la vida de su rubio; por eso es que se apuro en terminar su desayuno, quería pasar por el departamento de Naruto y acompañarlo en el camino para poder hablar sobre ese tema.

- Querido, ¿quieres que te prepare el almuerzo para el día de hoy? – preguntó Mikoto a su hijo cuando vio como es que esté terminaba su desayuno.

- No, llevaré un poco de dinero para comer en algún lugar – contestó el Uchiha menor.

- ¿Sabes dónde van a entrenar? – preguntó su padre.

- Nos cito en la puerta norte de la aldea, puede que nos lleve al bosque a entrenar – contestó simplemente Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta – me voy, quiero pasar por Naruto e ir juntos al punto de encuentro.

- Cuídate mucho y no llegues muy tarde – dijo Mikoto dulcemente a su hijo antes de que terminara de salir por la puerta de la cocina; segundos después ambos adultos escucharon como es que la puerta de la entrada era cerrada. – Me da la impresión de que Sasuke se ha vuelto más alegre desde que Naruto-kun es su pareja. – comentó de pronto, sin dirigirse realmente de su esposo.

- … Parece que Naruto tiene una tremenda influencia en las personas; incluso Itachi se ha vuelto más abierto y expresivo a lo que era hace unos años – dijo Fugaku expresando lo que pensaba.

- … Tú también has cambiado… - dijo Mikoto sonriendo al ver la reacción confundida de su esposo - … antes no habrías fácilmente lo que piensas, pero ahora lo haces sin que te des cuenta; y lo que es mejor de todo, ahora pones atención en igualdad a tus dos hijos, sin preferencias.

- … - El líder del clan no respondió, pero estaba realmente sorprendido… él mismo había pensado en muchas ocasiones que su comportamiento había cambiado mucho, pero usualmente se lo achacaba a su trabajo y que ya no pensaba demasiado en hacerse del poder de la aldea; pero las palabras que había dicho su esposa le confirmaban que la verdadera razón de su cambio había sido la continua convivencia que había tenido con el pequeño rubio y su excesiva actitud positiva.

Fugaku se levanto lentamente de su lugar, despidiéndose de su esposa salió de la casa rumbo al centro de policía y caminando por el barrio fue que se dio plena cuenta de la situación… veía a los niños corriendo por las calles felices, jugando a ser ninjas, sin que nada les preocupase; los adultos- los que no eran ninjas -abriendo sus locales, luciendo felices; y los que eran ninjas y miembros de la policía de Konoha, platicando entre ellos, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo… incluso los ninjas que en algún momento le apoyaron en la rebelión contra Konoha, demostraban esa misma felicidad y no se habían preocupado por recordarle la promesa que en algún momento el había hecho de alzarse en contra de la aldea en el momento en que Naruto se graduara de la academia; y era por eso que hasta ese momento no había citado a ninguna reunión, en el fondo el ya no deseaba hacer algo así, no después de la felicidad en la que estaba envuelta el barrio.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Calles de Konoha**_

- Parece que muy poca gente transita estas calles – comentó Naruto a la nada observando a las pocas personas que había a su alrededor. Después de terminar de arreglarse había salido junto con 'Konran' al puesto de Ichikaru Ramen a desayunar, pues no tenía suficiente comida en su casa, lo que le recordó que debía de pasar al mercado a comprar algo para cuándo regresará… después de que hubo terminado pago su cuenta y salió por las calles caminando tranquilamente, el que se haya levantado temprano lo había ayudado a salir con anticipación; por eso es que no se apuraba demasiado a llegar al punto de reunión donde los citaron.

- ¡Naruto! – escuchó cómo es que lo llamaban en un grito, deteniéndose y girando sobre sí pudo observar cómo es que frente a él llegaba, en segundos, Sasuke respirando con un poco de dificultad por la carrera que debió de hacer. - … saliste temprano hoy…

- Si, me desperté antes de lo previsto y decidí adelantarme… ¿estás bien? - dijo Naruto viendo cómo es que Sasuke respiraba profundamente.

- Si, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y como no te encontré fui a Ichiraku… Teuchi-san me dijo que habías salido temprano y he estado corriendo buscándote – dijo Sasuke con seriedad, habiendo recuperado su respiración normal.

- Lo siento, pero me hubieras dicho que pasarías por mí y te hubiera esperado – contestó Naruto retomando su camino.

- No te lo dije, porque, por si lo has olvidado, Kakashi-sensei me sacó de tu casa cuando él se fue – dijo molesto Sasuke, al recordar el modo en que fue arrastrado fuera del departamento de su rubio.

- Bueno, supongo que eso fue un poco por influencia de ero-sennin – dijo divertido Naruto, de algún modo sabía que su viejo maestro le tenía cierto cariño a pesar de que en esa 'vida' no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse antes… lo que de cierta forma le intrigaba.

- ¿ero-sennin?, ¿porqué lo llamas así? – preguntó Sasuke notando la forma en que Naruto llamaba a quien sería en ese momento su sensei.

- Bueno, porque lo es… él es el pervertido más grande que alguna vez llegue a conocer – dijo Naruto adoptando en su mirada el mismo sentimiento que lo invadía cada vez que hablaba de los buenos momentos que había pasado - … él fue mi maestro, sus métodos aunque extraños eran muy certeros conmigo… fue él quien me enseño el Rasengan – lo último lo dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Sasuke y sonriendo felizmente; pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una llena de sorpresa y preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Lo había olvidado; si ero-sennin me enseño el Rasengan, es seguro que quiera enseñármelo ahora… - comentó el rubio con preocupación en su voz - … no puedo decirle que ya lo sé, porque entonces sospecharía algo y fingir aprender la técnica no creo que se me dé muy bien.

- Pues aunque no se te dé muy bien, tendrás que fingir… - comentó de pronto 'Konran' desde los brazos de Naruto, con la voz lo suficientemente baja para ser escuchado solo por la pareja.

- Pero, ¿él se daría cuenta no?, digo después de todo, es uno de los tres sannin, sospecharía más ene se momento – dijo Sasuke diciendo lo que pensaba.

- Sasuke tiene razón; debe de haber alguna otra forma de que 'aprenda' el Rasengan sin tener que exponerme – dijo Naruto de forma pensativa – aunque estoy seguro que por el momento no intentará enseñarme eso, supongo que nos enfocaremos en al Jutsu de invocación.

- ¿Cuándo fue que te enseño el Rasengan? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Fue después de los exámenes Chounnin, tuve que acompañarlo a buscar a Tsunade-obachan… que es también un sannin y la mejor ninja medico que jamás habrá existido – dijo Naruto recordando el porqué de esa búsqueda; y sin darse cuenta externo el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente en un momento y sin poder evitar que Sasuke lo escuchase - … espero que en esta ocasión no tengamos que buscarla por las mismas razones.

- ¿Cuáles fueron las razones? – preguntó el moreno notando un poco de aprensión en la voz del rubio.

- … Habrá un ataque por parte de Orochimaru… - dijo Naruto con seriedad, bajando el tono de su voz para que sólo Sasuke lo pudiese escuchar - … habrá muchos muertos en esa batalla, pero en especial será la muerte del Tercero… - continuó sorprendiendo a Sasuke con su declaración - … Tsunade-obachan será la elegida para ser la Quinta Hokage.

- Si habrá un ataque, ¿no crees que sería mejor decirle al Hokage? – preguntó Sasuke con la preocupación sonando en su voz.

- …Ellos ya deben de intuir algo, después de todo Orochimaru nos ha atacado a los dos y ha rehuido los ninjas que envió el Tercero… ellos deben de saber que esa serpiente no se quedará de brazos cruzados tan pronto, y el hecho de que ero-sennin este aquí lo prueba – dijo Naruto con gran seriedad y madures - … él se ha encargado de vigilar constantemente a Orochimaru y si él sigue aquí es porque sabe que hay una posibilidad de ataque. – terminó de decir deteniéndose y haciendo que Sasuke se detuviese con él.

Habían llegado a la puerta Norte de la aldea sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, encontrando en ese lugar a quien los entrenaría a partir de ese momento hasta que terminara el mes de plazo para alistarse. Caminaron hacía él, siendo Naruto el que recibió por completo la mirada del peli-blanco, que parecía un poco sorprendido y confundido… Naruto entonces se preguntó de la razón, pero prontamente se dio cuenta que era por 'Konran' a quien lo llevaba en brazos y que parecía ser observado con sospecha por el sannin; y entonces se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían ser capaces de mantener en secreto la verdadera identidad del 'gato'?, algo le decía que no sería por mucho.

- … Vamos, los llevare a un lugar donde podrán entrenar libremente – fueron las palabras que les dedico el peli blanco cuando ambos llegaron a su lado, sin apartar la vista de 'Konran' al decirlas y segundos después girado para comenzar a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

- "_¡Rayos!, parece ser que él ya comienza a sospecha y eso que sólo te ha visto unos segundos_" – dijo Naruto en su mente, dirigiendo sus palabras al único ser que sería capaz de escucharlo.

- "_Supongo que no podremos durar mucho tiempo así, en especial si comienza a hacerte preguntas sobre mí…_" – contestó Kyuubi con un poco de preocupación.

- "_Hay que ser precavidos a partir de este momento y hasta que el mes termine… si ero-sennin descubre que estas fuera de mi cuerpo, él sí que podría delatarnos con el Tercero_" – comentó Naruto aumentando su preocupación.

- "_Entonces, lo mejor será que no intervenga en este entrenamiento_" – dijo el zorro, saltando de pronto de los brazos de Naruto y corriendo lejos de él, sin que pudiese hacer nada.

- ¡Konran! – gritó Naruto en un intento por detenerlo – "_¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con esto?_" – continuó en su mente.

- "_Si permanezco a tú lado todo el tiempo, tú sensei pervertido no dejará de sospechar de mi… lo mejor es que me mantenga alejado un poco, pero no te preocupes estaré vigilándote_" – lo contesto el zorro cortando así la comunicación.

- ¡Ese gato siempre hace lo mismo! – exclamó un poco molesto el rubio cuando vio la mirada confundida del peli blanco.

- Konran es muy escurridizo – escuchó decir a Sasuke, que sonreía tenuemente.

- Parecen estar acostumbrados de que su gato desaparezca – dijo Jiraiya retomando el camino, pues se había detenido cuando escuchó el grito de Naruto.

- Si, lo ha hecho muchas veces antes… aunque llevaba unos meses que no lo hacía – dijo Naruto reflejando un poco de cansancio en su voz, siguiendo al sannin.

- Dime, ¿desde cuándo tienes a ese gato? – preguntó el peli blanco sin darle la cara al rubio, pero su voz sonando completamente seria.

- … Cuatro años… lo encontré de pronto dentro de mi casa, así que decidí adoptarlo y a él pareció agradarle – contestó Naruto tratando de ser lo más honesto posible, sin que eso implicará decirle por completo la verdad al sannin.

- Cuatro años ¿eh?; el mismo tiempo que les llevó terminar la academia… y el mismo tiempo que Kakashi lleva entrenándolos en secreto – dijo de pronto el sannin deteniéndose completamente y girando a ver los rostros un poco sorprendidos de los dos chicos. - … sí, Kakashi me ha contado sobre sus entrenamiento; aunque no me ha dicho el porqué accedió a hacerlo, y aunque tengo mis sospechas, quiero que ustedes me digan esas razones.

- ¿Qué sospechas? – preguntó Naruto aparentando tranquilidad cuando no se sentía para nada tranquilo.

- No soy tonto, sé que en todo esto hay influencia de Kyuubi… sí, también se que ustedes dos ya tienen conocimiento de la existencia del zorro – continuó hablando Jiraiya notando como es que la sorpresa iba en aumento en sus dos nuevos aprendices... – además he notado que una extraña presencia rodea a tú 'gato'.

- … - Los dos chicos estaban completamente mudos, no sabían que podían decir para defenderse o para hacer que el sannin dejase de hacerles preguntas de esa índole.

- ¿Y bien, me dirán lo que hay detrás de todo este extraño comportamiento? – preguntó el peli blanco.

- "_¡Diablos!, es mucho más listo de lo que pensaba… posiblemente hasta haya comenzado a deducir que 'Konran' y 'Kyuubi' son los mismos_" – pensó Naruto con cierta preocupación.

- "_Creo que en esta ocasión no nos queda nada más que hacer, más que decirle la verdad sobre mí_" – dijo Kyuubi en la mente del rubio.

- "_No, con él no tenemos la certeza de que podrá ayudarnos a ocultarte…_" – dijo Naruto sintiendo como es que su respiración se volvía más agitada por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

- "_Cálmate, tenemos a nuestro favor que en estos cuatro años no he atacado la aldea a pesar de que he estado libre en todo este tiempo_" – le dijo el zorro.

- "_Pero…_" – intento decir el rubio.

- "_Deja que yo me encargue de mentir por ti_" – fue lo único que obtuvo de contestación.

De pronto de entre los árboles que se encontraban a la izquierda de los menores se escuchó cómo se revolvían algunos arbustos, y entonces apareció frente a ellos 'Konran', caminado en dirección de Naruto y deteniéndose frente a esté, se giró al sannin que los interrogaba con la mirada llena de seriedad.

- … Las respuestas que buscas las tengo yo… - habló 'Konran' sorprendiendo un poco al sannin.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Jiraiya después de unos segundos.

- Actualmente soy un gato… - contestó con sorna - … pero tú debes de conocerme como Kyuubi.

- ¿Kyuubi?, ¿cómo es eso posible? – preguntó incrédulo el peli blanco.

- Hace más de cuatro años Naruto y yo nos separamos, la razón no la conozco… pero a pesar de que mi cuerpo pueda moverse con libertad por toda la aldea, todo mi poder, mi chakra aún se encuentran resguardados dentro del cuerpo de Naruto… hemos pasado todo este tiempo ocultándome dentro de la figura de este gato, con la cual he logrado ayudarle en su entrenamiento para controlar su chakra y el mío…- declaró con seriedad 'Konran' - … Kakashi, lo descubrió una semana después de que Naruto entrara a la academia, tenía pensado hablar con el Hokage, pero entre Naruto y yo logramos convencerle de que nos diera más tiempo para demostrarle que no soy un peligro para la aldea…

- Kyuubi se ha mantenido tranquilo durante todo este tiempo… él no es un peligro para la aldea y me ha ayudado mucho para poder controlar su chakra sin que llegue a perder el control de mi mismo – confesó en esta ocasión Naruto, queriendo ayudar a Kyuubi a salir de esa situación.

- Kyuubi no pretende dañar Konoha, no tiene el poder y Naruto interferirá en caso de ser necesario – dijo Sasuke con seriedad, interviniendo en la conversación.

- Esta es una situación delicada, dejar que Kyuubi ande libre por la aldea sin supervisión… son unos tontos, ¿qué les hace confiar en él cuándo ataco la aldea hace casi doce años? – les reprendió Jiraiya.

- … Kyuubi ha demostrado en todo este tiempo que no tiene intensiones de destruir la aldea… - dijo tranquilamente Naruto, recuperando el control sobre sus emociones - … lo que lo llevo a atacar la aldea en ese entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiera ahora.

- ¿Y que se supone que quiere? – preguntó con sarcasmo el peli blanco sin querer creer que un demonio como Kyuubi hubiese cambiado tan rápido de ideas.

- Proteger la aldea de la destrucción. – contestó con seriedad el zorro, sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas - …. Naruto, devuélveme mi forma. – fue una orden, y como tal el rubio la cumplió sin poner objeción; prontamente apareciendo el zorro en su verdadera forma.

- ¿Proteger la aldea?, ¿Por qué creería que quieres proteger la aldea? – preguntó de nuevo el peli blanco.

- … A pesar de que fui atacado y capturado por los ninjas de esta aldea, y por mucho rencor que posea aun por ella… Naruto es la razón de que no intente nada en contra y que desee protegerla; porque Naruto ama esta aldea y a sus habitantes, es por eso que ese es mi objetivo desde hace cuatro años – dijo Kyuubi viendo a los ojos del peli blanco, demostrándole con eso la verdad de las palabras que decía.

- Kyuubi – susurró Naruto, después de todo él nunca se había preocupado en preguntarle el porqué lo ayudaba a salvar el futuro de la aldea, deduciendo que era porque en realidad era que poco a poco había aprendido a querer Konoha, descubriendo en ese momento lo equivocado que estaba y sintiéndose conmovido por esa declaración.

- ¿Aún así, porque lo haces por Naruto? – siguió preguntando Jiraiya.

- … Estar encerrado en un lugar oscuro, completamente sólo, te hace pensar las cosas… pero si tú única compañía con la que puedes hablar y que te aleja de la soledad, se cuela poco a poco dentro de tú corazón, no tienes mucha opción si no quieres verlo deprimido – confesó el zorro.

- ¿Quieres decir, que has aprendido a querer a Naruto? – preguntó Jiraiya escépticamente.

- … Yo no he dicho eso… sólo que no conoces al mocoso cuando se pone deprimido, es imposible soportar su llanto, sus maldiciones, las noches en vela,… - y seguía diciendo de un modo tranquilo, enumerando las razones por las que no quería ver a Naruto deprimido, mientras que al rubio le había crecido una vena muy grande en la frente y parecía que pronto iba a estallar.

- … ¡Maldito zorro!, yo que creí por un momento que podías llegar a ser conmovedor, pero que estúpido de mi parte; mira que si no te hago nada es porque no quiero terminar en el hospital – le gritó el rubio, terminando de ese modo con el discurso que estaba dando Kyuubi.

- Vamos, no te reprimas, atácame con todo lo que tienes… - le dijo el zorro de modo altanero y retador.

- No te creas chulo, sabes muy bien que lo haría si no supiera el riesgo que eso conlleva, pero ya verás… estarás sin tu deliciosa carne por mucho tiempo – declaró Naruto mirándolo igual de retador, hasta sus dos espectadores podían jurar que hubo un momento en que vieron chispas salir de ellos.

- ¿Siempre se comportan así? – preguntó el peli blanco a Sasuke, viendo cómo es que Naruto y el zorro seguían enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido.

- … Es la primera vez que veo que llegan tan lejos… - contestó el Uchiha y al notar la cara de confusión que ponía Jiraiya continuó diciendo, no sin antes soltar un suspiro - … usualmente sus discusiones terminan cuando Kyuubi dice algunas palabras que hacen que Naruto se quede callado y él gane… pero parece que ahora no será así.

- ¿Qué palabras son las que dice? – preguntó con curiosidad el sannin, olvidándose por completo de la preocupación que sentía al ver a Kyuubi libre.

- … -

- Estúpido niño, no olvides que siempre estoy a pendiente de ti por las noches… - soltó Kyuubi de pronto, en un grito, siendo escuchado por los otros dos ninjas.

- … Esas palabras… - dijo Sasuke con tono cansado.

- … - y en verdad que Naruto se quedo callado.

- "_¿Qué será lo que hará en las noches?_" – se preguntó Jiraiya y la imagen de Naruto escondiéndose y camuflándose dentro de la habitación de una hermosa mujer, mientras está se bañaba desnuda, le llegaron a su mente… quedándose al final con la pura imagen de la mujer desnuda.

- … ¡Hey, ero-sennin!, que te sangra la nariz… - dijo Naruto alzando la voz sacando así de sus pensamientos pervertidos al peli blanco.

- Lo siento, debe de ser el calor – se excusó el sannin limpiándose la nariz.

- Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente Naruto acomodando sus manos detrás de su nuca - … de seguro que pensabas en alguna mujer desnuda.

- ¿pero qué estás diciendo?, yo nunca haría eso – intento defenderse, inútilmente vale decirlo, el sannin.

- Pero si eres el viejo más pervertido que existe en todo el mundo, y me lo demostraste ayer cuando hicimos el trato para que nos entrenaras – dijo Naruto viendo con suspicacia al mayor.

- Bah, eso no significa que esté pensando en eso todo el tiempo – dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos.

- … ahhh… contigo esta discusión no llegara a nada – dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

- Pero ya que has sacado el tema del trato, ¿Cuándo piensas cumplir con lo prometido? – preguntó el sannin con rostro pervertido.

- … En verdad que eres el más grande pervertido del mundo… - masculló Naruto comenzando a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón (N/A: ese día no llevaba chaqueta… n.n), sacando a flote, en unos segundos, un sobre blanco para nada llamativo y se lo entrego al peli blanco.

El sannin tomo el sobre con sorprendente rapidez, abriéndolo y sacando lo que parecían ser fotos, con más velocidad aún… Naruto, Sasuke y Kyuubi sólo pudieron ver con incredulidad y vergüenza ajena, la forma en que le rostro del peli blanco mostraba mucha más perversión y adquiría un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de fotos le entregaste? – preguntó el Uchiha a Naruto.

- Créeme, no querrás saberlo – le contesto concinamente el rubio. Las fotos que observaba el sannin, sólo tenían como protagonista a una mujer… rubia de ojos azules y con grandes atributos… así es, esa mujer no era otra más que Naruto en su forma femenina, sin incluir sus marcas en las mejillas que lo delatarían de algún modo… ¿qué cómo lo hizo?, sencillo; sólo creó un clon al cual le dio la orden de transformarse con el Sexi no Jutsu y pidiéndole que actuara con normalidad dentro del baño desnuda, y en la habitación vestida con una simple toalla; fue él quien se encargo de tomarle fotos. Afortunadamente sólo había sido esa la condición del peli blanco…

- Por cierto Naruto, cuando discutías con Kyuubi dijiste algo sobre terminar en el hospital si le hacías algo a Kyuubi… ¿a qué te referías? – preguntó el sannin con intriga, el sobre lo había guardado entre sus ropas y en ese momento había adquirido control sobre sí mismo.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que a pesar de estar en cuerpos separados, Kyuubi y yo aún seguimos unidos por el chakra y si algo le pasa a él, me sucederá lo mismo a mí – contestó el rubio.

- Eso quiere decir, que sí Kyuubi muere tú también morirás – comentó Jiraiya, tomando como ciertas las palabras que él mismo acababa de dejar salir de su boca.

- Por eso es que tampoco hemos dicho nada sobre su presencia en la aldea; si se llega a saber, el pánico saldrá a flote e intentaran matarle – declaró Naruto.

- Supongo que entonces no diré nada a nadie sobre Kyuubi – dijo el peli blanco soltando un suspiro de resignación al final; lo hacía más que nada por la preocupación de que algo pudiese sucederle a Naruto, no por lo que le pasara al zorro.

- ¡¿En serio?!.... ¡GENIAL! – exclamo alegremente el rubio al ver la afirmación del sannin, lanzándose a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras reía.

- Si, si… ya basta… lo haré con la condición de que me digan que es lo que han hecho todo este tiempo, ahora ustedes tres me comenzaran a explicar todo – dijo el peli blanco separándose del abrazo de Naruto.

Así que sin más que hacer los cuatro se acomodaron sentándose en el suelo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol; siendo los dos gennin junto con Kyuubi, quienes se dedicaron a decirle la verdad sobre todo lo que habían estado haciendo en esos cuatro años, siendo Naruto y el zorro quienes se llevaban la mayor atención por parte del sannin con las actividades que decían realizar en sus tiempos libres… por lo que al final terminaron diciéndolo que tenían un jutsu que no habían logrado completar y que necesitaban de su ayuda para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué clase de jutsu es? – preguntó Sasuke cuando escucho a Naruto mencionar su problema.

- … Bueno, Kyuubi y yo hemos intentado fusionarnos para aumentar nuestro chakra pero solo hemos conseguido una pequeña combinación de los chakras sin obtener un aumento considerable de poder… - declaró Naruto.

- ¿Por qué quieren combinarse?, se supone que tú ya posees ambos chakras dentro de tu cuerpo, bien podrías utilizar ambos – dijo Jiraiya.

- No funciona, a pesar de que Naruto tenga ambos chakras, sólo puede utilizar uno a la vez lo que le provoca un desgaste de energía enorme… además para utilizar mi chakra debe de tener al máximo el suyo o podría salirse de control – declaró Kyuubi.

- Por eso es que intentamos fusionarnos, así ambos podríamos utilizar nuestros chakras a la vez – continuó diciendo Naruto.

- … Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué es que quieren ser más poderosos? – preguntó el peli blanco con curiosidad.

- … - en ese punto Naruto y Kyuubi se vieron a los ojos pensando en lo mismo ¿Decirle o no?

- … ¿Ha escuchado hablar de Akatsuki?... – fue el zorro quien soltó la pregunta con seriedad.

- … Sí, pero no creí que ustedes supieran de ellos… - contestó el sannin.

- Sabemos que Akatsuki está detrás de mí, por el inmenso poder que poseo… así que querrán hacerse de mi poder en algún momento y necesitamos estar preparados para lo peor – continuó diciendo el zorro.

- Akatsuki ya ha atacado… - declaró de pronto Jiraiya, sorprendiendo con eso a los dos gennin y a Kyuubi - … sé que Orochimaru los ataco dentro del bosque de la muerte y que lograron salir ilesos.

- Si, pero ¿eso qué…? – intentó preguntar Sasuke.

- Orochimaru pertenece a esa organización desde hace diez años, después de abandonar la aldea estuvo vagando de un lado a otro por un tiempo; hasta que un par de miembros de esa organización aparecieron frente a él y le ofrecieron entrar… - explicó el peli blanco seriamente - … desde entonces que pertenece a Akatsuki.

- "_¡Mierda!_" – se escucho un doble grito de frustración en la mente de Naruto, uno de ellos proveniente de Kyuubi.

- "_¿Qué demonios está pasando?... no se supone que Orochimaru viniese por mi ni que siguiese dentro de Akatsuki_" – dijo mentalmente el rubio, mientras se sostenía con sus dos manos a los lados, intentando no caer al suelo de la impresión que sentía en esos momentos, para él esta situación no estaba tomando el rumbo deseado.

- "_Las cosas han cambiado demasiado con tan solo interferir en el asesinato del clan_" – le dijo Kyuubi mentalmente, sintiéndose igual de conmocionado y preocupado.

- Parece que no sabes mucho sobre Akatsuki para reaccionar de ese modo – comentó de pronto el sannin, después de observar el movimiento que Naruto hacia con sus manos.

- … Es más que eso… - esta vez fue Kyuubi el que dijo esas palabras, mirando con seriedad al peli blanco - … Nosotros sabíamos que existía Akatsuki y también Orochimaru, pero nunca creímos que ambos estarían involucrados – siguió 'diciendo', mintiendo en realidad, 'Konran'.

- ¿Cómo sabían eso? – preguntó el sannin con curiosidad.

- Tengo mis métodos para conocer ese tipo de cosas… - fue la única contestación que obtuvo de Kyuubi – Pero nunca imaginamos que algo así ocurriría – continuó diciendo haciendo notar su preocupación.

- … pero durante el enfrentamiento, Orochimaru nunca dijo que te quería por Kyuubi – esta vez hablo Sasuke, quien se había mantenido a la expectativa de todo lo que se dijese.

- Es verdad, olvidamos eso… parece ser que Orochimaru, a pesar de pertenecer a esa organización, no le interesa demasiado lo que pueda suceder con Kyuubi – dijo Naruto pensativamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? – preguntó el peli blanco.

- Hablaba sobre no decidirse por ninguno de nosotros dos… que ambos le parecíamos excelentes para apoderarse de uno de nosotros – dijo Sasuke intentando no decir nada acerca de la maldición que supuestamente debía de tener él.

- … - Jiraiya los vio a ambos con seriedad, intuyendo las intensiones de Orochimaru al querer apoderarse de uno de ellos. Él bien conocía sobre el sello maldito, cuando habían descubierto los experimentos de su compañero, también fueron consientes del sello que poseía uno de los gennin a su cargo… la actual jounnin Anko Mitarashi, siendo la única que había logrado oponerse a los deseos oscuros de Orochimaru; pero no estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos pudiese resistirse a ese poder.

- ¿Es posible que Orochimaru tenga un modo de apoderarse de uno de nosotros? – preguntó Sasuke fingiendo desconocimiento.

- … Sí, hay un modo de que eso suceda… con una marca creada por el mismo Orochimaru, con artes maléficas, puede llegar a influenciar en cualquier ninja que tenga aunque sea un mínimo de deseo de poder… - explicó el peli blanco lo más cortamente posible y haciendo una pausa dejo salir un suspiro - … bueno, sería mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento, ya pasa del medio día y no hemos iniciado con nada. – terminó poniéndose de pie lentamente.

- ¿Nos enseñaras entonces como hacer el jutsu de invocación? – preguntó Naruto, imitando al mayor en sus acciones, junto con Sasuke; mientras que el zorro se apartaba un poco de ellos colocándose cerca de unos arbustos y recostándose para observar mejor lo que los tres ninjas harían.

- … Puedo enseñarles a hacerlo, pero antes quisiera saber ¿Qué tipo de animal les gustaría invocar? – preguntó el sannin.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Sasuke sin entender del todo las palabras del peli blanco.

- Veras, yo soy el guardián del contrato que hacen los ninjas con los sapos… ellos son muy selectos con el tipo de ninja con los que hacen un trato, por eso es que necesito saber a cual de ustedes le gustaría firmar ese contrato o por el contrarío, quieren buscar a algún otro – explicó el sannin (N/A: la verdad no sé si los sapos sean así, pero creo que es mejor que lo ponga de esta forma… ^-^).

- Bueno, en realidad no había pensado en eso… - murmuró Naruto, después de todo él tenía más apego por los sapos que por cualquier otro animal.

- Para mi estaría bien cualquier animal de combate, como un perro o algo parecido – contestó Sasuke, sin llegar a escuchar las palabras del rubio. - ¿Tú qué quieres Naruto? – preguntó después de unos segundos a su amigo.

- Bueno… no lo sé, ahora que ero-sennin lo dice; me da cierta curiosidad saber si puedo hacer un contrato así con Kyuubi – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a sus tres acompañantes.

- ¿Un pacto de sangre con Kyuubi? – preguntó sorprendido el sannin – nunca escuché de algo así… en realidad no creo que alguien haya pensado en eso, y si lo hizo no pudo haberlo logrado por el tipo de criaturas que son los bijuus. – continuó diciendo de forma pensativa.

- … Pero no creo que sea algo imposible… ¿o tú qué crees Kyuubi?, ¿es posible o no hacer un contrato así? – preguntó Naruto girando su vista hasta posarla en el mencionado, esperando por una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

- mmm, nunca me lo habían preguntado… - respondió lentamente el zorro observando con seriedad al rubio, preguntándose qué tan en serio hablaba Naruto -… claro, que nunca antes, alguien se había atrevido a acercarse a mí lo suficiente como para mantener una simple conversación. – terminó diciendo.

- ¿Qué hay de Madara? – preguntó Naruto cuando escucho lo último.

- Eso no cuenta, él lo hizo solo por querer controlarme en su momento; lo que tú piensas implica mucho más…. – contestó, quitándole importancia al asusto de Madara evitando de esa forma que Jiraiya preguntase por la mención que hacían - … yo no poseo ningún tipo de contrato, pero supongo que hacer uno no sea difícil.

- Tomando en cuenta de que sólo realizarías el pacto con Kyuubi, no es difícil hacer el contrato… pero debes de tomar en cuenta de que para invocar a un bijuu necesitaras una inmensa cantidad de chakra – le advirtió el peliblanco.

- No será difícil si utilizo el chakra propio de Kyuubi – respondió Naruto con seguridad.

- … ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó Jiraiya queriendo asegurarse de que Naruto después no se arrepentiría.

- Por supuesto; aun si no lo hiciera ya estoy unido a Kyuubi por el sello del Cuarto; hacer un contrato con él no lo hará más difícil de llevar – contestó Naruto con verdad en sus palabras.

- … - el peli blanco sólo asintió con la cabeza, para después dirigir su vista hasta enfocarla en el Uchiha - … Contigo la situación es diferente, si lo quieres es un perro, deberás de 'adoptar' uno que no tenga demasiado tiempo de nacido… los perros forman sus vínculos de esa forma; intentar manejar un perro que ha crecido al lado de otra persona es más complicado… a menos que puedas ganarte el respeto de uno de ellos – explicó el sannin con sabiduría.

- Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos… ¿qué es lo que recomienda? – preguntó Sasuke levantando un poco su ceja

- … Sin duda a ti te conviene más un animal activo y no uno pasivo como son los sapos… - hablo de pensativamente el peli blanco, llevando una de sus manos al mentón - … de todos los animales que pueden ser invocados por los clanes de Konoha, el que más encuentro adecuado para ti son los perros…

- Ganarse el respeto de un perro no debe de ser muy difícil… ¿o sí? – habló Naruto con curiosidad.

- Es más difícil de lo que piensas… un perro no puede mostrar respeto ante alguien que sea débil o que simplemente los abandone a su suerte en el primer ataque... por lo mismo no son muy dados a que cualquiera los crie – contestó el sannin.

- … - Naruto no dijo nada ante esas palabras, no creía que los perros fueran de esa forma; él esperaba que fuesen más flexibles ante los ninjas, pero parecía que se había equivocado… parecía ser que los perros eran mucho más duros que los sapos al momento de aceptar a un ninja. El recuerdo de lo temible que le pareció Gamabunta cuando lo conoció llegó a su mente, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Jiraiya después de notar el gesto del rubio.

- ¿eh?... no es nada…. – respondió Naruto llevando ambas manos detrás de su nuca mostrando despreocupación, pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Me arriesgare a lo del perro... – dijo Sasuke con determinación.

- … Bien, para eso será mejor acudir al clan Inuzuka, ellos son lo que tienen los mejores perros y seguramente serán los que tengan acceso al contrato… - dijo el peli blanco con seriedad – nos ocuparemos de tu caso por el momento, después haré el contrato que Kyuubi y Naruto firmaran.

Los gennin asintieron a las palabras del mayor… después de unos segundos, en donde Naruto tuvo que realizar de nuevo el Henge en Kyuubi y tomarlo en brazos, los tres ninjas comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la aldea, caminaban tranquilamente siendo Naruto y Sasuke los que conversaban – más en especifico Naruto, que hablaba más animadamente que el peli negro - . Jiraiya se paso todo el camino en silencio, observando detenidamente a los chicos que caminaban delante de él, pero enfocándose más en apreciar al rubio… sin duda la forma en que Naruto se comportaba y hablaba, le hacían recordar a su antiguo aprendiz, Minato Namikaze o Cuarto Hokage como la mayoría lo conocía; pero más que nada lo que lo hacía creer en varias ocasiones que estaba tratando con el mismo Minato era apariencia de Naruto… el cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos azul cielo que dejaban al descubierto todos sus sentimientos, aunado con el comportamiento hacían más real si visión.

Sonrió siendo consciente de que ninguno de ellos lo sabría, "_Sin duda Naruto heredo mucho de Minato…_" fue el pensamiento que tuvo entonces; los días anteriores estuvo obteniendo información acerca de Naruto y la forma en que la aldea lo trataba, descubriendo con cierta sorpresa que había sido sólo tres años atrás cuando el rubio comenzó a ser aceptado por la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea, teniendo mucha influencia el hecho de que se hubiese convertido en amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y que esa amistad tuviese el apoyo completo de Fugaku Uchiha; pero lo que más ayudo para que lo aceptaran fue que todos los demás miembros del clan Uchiha trataban a Naruto como si fuese uno más de su clan… un cambio, que se informo también, fue debido al hecho de que Naruto estuvo demasiado tiempo en contacto con los miembros de ese clan en los primeros meses de haber iniciado su amistad con Sasuke.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tres semanas después**_

Increíblemente tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke, el tiempo se paso volando… El mismo día que habían iniciado con su 'entrenamiento' Sasuke obtuvo, bajo su cuidado un perro de considerable tamaño, por parte de la familia de Kiba; claro que el obtener el respeto de su nuevo compañero – que se llamaba Kôman (N/A: adivinen que significa… arrogante… jijij…n.n) – fue más difícil de que podría llegar a ser con cualquier otro, ya que el nombre que tenía le sentaba de maravilla... sin duda llevarse bien con un ser que tenía una arrogancia tan grande no era nada fácil; y siendo un perro con una edad considerable, debió de esforzarse más en lograr su objetivo, que le tomo una semana lograrlo por completo entre peleas y discusiones con Kôman… aunque Sasuke no dejo salir ni una sola palabra de lo que tuvo que hacer para que por fin fuese aceptado. Una vez pasada esa semana, el aprender el jutsu de invocación no le tomo mucho tiempo ni mucho menos obtener los resultados que deseaba al momento de realizarlo; por lo que en una semana y media había logrado controlar por completo el jutsu y en la restante semana y media la ocupo en entrenar más su velocidad para estar por completo en forma en su batalla contra Gaara.

En cuanto a Naruto, el contrato que debió de firmar con Kyuubi para poder invocarlo cuando lo requiriera tardo dos días en realizarse y tres días más en que se cerrara por completo… eso era porque el contrato que se firmo entre ambos era nuevo y único en su clase… por lo que cuando comenzó con su entrenamiento en el jutsu de invocación ya había pasado casi una semana; pero contrario a lo que pensó el rubio en su momento, utilizar el jutsu de invocación le había llevado una semana logarlo, ya que, a pesar de que controlaba en su mayor parte el chakra de Kyuubi, la cantidad que necesitaba para convocarlo debía de ser exacta o no obtendría el resultado que deseaba, y una semana más se la dedico en hacer entrenamiento físico junto a Sasuke (N/A: no chicas, no es lo que piensan ^-^)…

Ambos mejorando en su velocidad y destreza, aún a pesar de que ya eran muy buenos; por eso es que el peli blanco, después de observar los resultados de cada uno después del entrenamiento aseguro que era suficiente y que ellos no necesitaban mejorar más, por lo que la semana que faltaba para la fecha límite se las dio libre, mientras que él se excusaba con tener que hacer una investigación…

En esos últimos días, a pesar de lo dicho por el sannin, Sasuke y Naruto habían acordado pasarlos entrenando por su cuenta, encontrándose en la puerta norte de la aldea para salir en las cercanías del bosque y entrenar dentro… y habían pasado sólo dos días de ese modo cuando, al tercer día, justo cuando se encontraban a las 9 de la mañana vieron como es que varias personas se acercaban a la aldea, movidos por la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran, ambos chicos –junto con Kyuubi, claro está- esperaron a que esas personas estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para ver sus rostros. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando por fin pudieron reconocerlos, siendo Sasuke el primero en hacerlo….

Frente a ellos y llegan a paso lento, caminaban los cuatro miembros del equipo Shinobi al que fue puesto Itachi un mes atrás (N/A: con Itachi son cinco…), pero además eran acompañados por otro sujeto que Sasuke no pudo reconocer… Cuando llegaron a la altura de los dos gennin no pudieron evitar exclamar con un poco de sorpresa, Sasuke más que nada lo hizo por ver cómo es que el brazo izquierdo de su hermano se encontraba completamente vendado, al igual que su cuello… cualquiera que hubiese sido la misión a la que fue enviado Itachi, no había duda de que se trataba de una misión rango S, pues los otros compañeros de su hermano también tenían lesiones en el cuerpo aunque no tan visibles como las que llevaba su hermano, ni parecían graves.

Sin en cambio, la expresión de sorpresa que había dado Naruto, no fue por el estado en que observo llegar al hermano mayor de Sasuke; sino más bien por reconocer a la persona que se encontraba con los recién llegado y que sonreía al ver la escena de un preocupado Sasuke hablando con su hermano… Sin duda el hecho de que su cabello rubio lo llevase suelto y que no portase sobre su cuerpo la capa negra con nubes rojas con la que lo había conocido; por qué si, frente a él se encontraba Deidara, él mismo que había raptado a Gaara y con el que había peleado en su momento.

- "_¿Qué se supone que hace él aquí?_" – se preguntó Naruto mentalmente.

- "_¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?_" – escuchó la sugerencia de Kyuubi.

- … ¡Hola!… - Naruto escuchó el saludo del otro rubio.

- ¡H-Hola! – saludó en respuesta - … ¿Quién eres tú? – intentó sonar lo más casualmente posible.

- Oh, lo siento; mi nombre es Deidara soy de la aldea de la roca – dijo con un poco de vergüenza tendiéndole su mano a Naruto para saludarlo.

- N-Naruto Uzumaki… - se presentó entonces, saludándolo como debía; sintiéndose un poco extraño al estar hablando con uno de los que fue su enemigo - ¿eres ninja de la aldea oculta de la Roca? – preguntó después de haber comprendido las palabras de su rubio interlocutor, pero sin encontrar la bandana que debiera de identificarlo como eso.

- … Lo fui en un tiempo, pero prácticamente fui desterrado por la gente de mi aldea… ellos no lograron comprenderme a mí ni a mis habilidades explosivas… - contestó como un impulso el rubio mayor, impresionando un poco a Naruto con esas palabras… después de todo a él nunca que había interesado saber las razones que llevaron a los integrantes de Akatsuki a pertenecer a esa organización o haber dejado sus aldeas.

- … Naruto, acompañare a mi hermano con la Hokage; creo que dejaremos el entrenamiento para otro día… - declaró Sasuke acercándose a su pareja.

- No te preocupes… - contestó Naruto sonriéndole tenuemente, entendía que Sasuke se encontrará preocupado por las heridas de su hermano, a pesar de que se encontrara bastante bien para haber viajado en esas condiciones.

- Dei-chan, tu vendrás con nosotros – se escuchó la voz del mayor de los Uchiha llamando, con un tono extraño de voz, al rubio mayor.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – exclamó en un grito el aludido, mostrando en su frente una vena que demostraba su enfado. – Nunca te he dado permiso de llamarme de ese modo. – continuó diciendo.

- … - como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa divertida por parte de Itachi, que comenzó a caminar junto con sus compañeros adentrándose en la aldea.

- Arggg, ese… ese… TONTO – fue lo único capaz de decir Deidara viendo como se alejaban poco a poco los shinobis de Konoha - … ahhh… Fue un gusto conocerte Naruto, espero verte pronto… - se despidió del menor comenzando a seguir a los ninjas que le llevaban muchos metros de ventaja.

Y Naruto se quedo de pie observando cómo es que los siete ninjas se perdían de su vista… la sorpresa no terminaba de abandonar su cuerpo, el hecho de encontrar a Deidara llegando a Konoha, no terminaba de agradarle… aunque no había notado en él aquella mirada fría, burlona y llena de rencor, que en alguna ocasión observo; no podía entregar por completo su confianza a ese rubio…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Una semana después**_

Y por fin el gran día había llegado… las nueve de la mañana y los ocho gennin que pelearían en aquel estadio se encontraban reunidos en el centro del lugar. Una semana donde Naruto pudo confirmar la historia de la llegada de Deidara a la aldea; por lo que Itachi le había dicho – sin entrar en muchos detalles en cuanto a su misión en la aldea de la roca – había tenido que intervenir en una batalla para proteger al rubio de tres sujetos, vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas –lo que le dio la certeza de que se trataban de Akatsukis-, que intentaban llevarlo con ellos; teniendo una dura batalla y saliendo lastimado en ella… afortunadamente sus heridas no habían sido tan graves como para que lo dejasen en cama por más de tres días y el hecho de que hubiese descansado una semana en la casa de Deidara lo ayudo mucho. En fin, el hecho era que el rubio parecía no tener intenciones ocultas al dejarse arrastras por Itachi a la aldea, y el hecho de que el Tercero le permitiera quedarse lo confirmaba… aún así, Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar por la apariencia de los tres sujetos que atacaron a Deidara, recibiendo una muy clara descripción de los tres, de los cuales sólo pudo identificar a dos como Kisame –por su piel azulada y con apariencia de tiburón- y a Sasori –que lo recordaba más por los recuerdos de Itachi, que por que él mismo lo pudiese recordar- ; siendo que al último no llegó a reconocer su descripción en ninguno de los recuerdos, tanto suyos como los de Itachi, lo cual le preocupo sobre manera; pero el mismo tiempo supo que así tenía que ser… siendo que Itachi no había llevado a cabo el asesinato del clan Uchiha, tampoco llamo la atención de Akatsuki y no lo reclutaron, por eso es que debieron de haber buscado a otro para ocupar ese lugar y seguramente, aquel extraño lo había ocupado…

Después de eso, Deidara fue encomendado al cuidado de Itachi –por ser él quien lo llevo a la aldea-, y ante las negativas del rubio tuvo que irse a vivir a la casa de los Uchiha… situación que lo lleno de gracia, pues él comportamiento de Deidara se le hacía infantil…

- ¡Señoras y señores!, ¡Bienvenidos al examen de ascenso a chounnin! – se escuchó la fuerte voz del Tercero comenzando a dar el discurso de apertura (N/A: spoiler cap. 99 del Manga) - ¡Es un placer tenerles aquí! Estos son los ocho candidatos que superaron las preliminares ahora…

Naruto dejo de escuchar, quedándose sólo con las palabras 'ocho candidatos'… mmm, recordaba que la vez anterior había sucedió lo mismo, aunque nunca se preocupo por saber qué es lo que había sucedido con Dosu –el único de la aldea del sonido que había pasado a las preliminares- y en ese momento es que se lo preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido, cómo para que ese tipo haya abandonado la batalla?, o mejor aun ¿acaso alguien habían interferido para que él abandonara?... después de todo al ser parte de la aldea del sonido, no tenía duda de que estuviese a las órdenes de Orochimaru, por lo que posiblemente esa serpiente tuviese mucho que ver con la retirada de Dosu.

- En el primer combate se enfrentaran Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyouga – dijo el árbitro sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto haciendo que se pusiese serio – Ustedes dos, quédense aquí… los demás a las gradas.

- Termina con esto rápido – le susurró Sasuke al rubio cuando paso por su lado, en cierto modo deseándole suerte en su batalla… y ante esas palabras Naruto sólo le dedico una sonrisa ladeada. Por supuesto que intentaría que la batalla terminase rápido, después de todo, las habilidades que poseyera Neji en esa edad -estaba seguro- no se comparaban en nada a su propia fuerza y agilidad… pero aun así tenía el inconveniente del Byakugan.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo? – la misma pregunta que en su momento le hizo el Hyouga, volvió a ser pronunciada.

- Lo mismo que dije antes… ¡Voy a ganar! – y como resultado obtuvo la misma respuesta, causando la aparición del Kekeygenkai del oji blanco.

- ¡Primer combate! ¡Adelante! – y con esas palabras se daba inicio a la batalla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 10…**

**¡¡¡Perdónenme por dejarlo hasta aquí!!!… para el próximo capítulo les entregare la batalla de Neji contra Naruto y Sasuke contra Gaara (o eso espero, jejeje)… he de decir que varias sorpresas vienen en camino y de seguros ustedes ya se estarán preguntando ¿Sucederá la misma batalla entre Orochimaru y Sarutobi?, ¿Gaara contra Naruto?, ¿Qué sucedio con el jutsu no completado de Naruto y Kyuubi?... pues eso no lo sabrán hasta en los próximos capítulos… jejeje, ¿soy mala?... bueno, sólo les puedo adelantar que tanto Sasuke como Naruto harán gala por primera vez de sus verdaderas habilidades ninja, sorprendiendo a más de uno …. Ahora sí, creo que es todo… si tienen alguna crítica – constructiva - , comentario, amenaza, felicitación o demás ya saben donde dejarla…. Nos escribimos pronto!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	11. Cap 11: Batallas

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: dilaripa_tsuzuki, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Psyco-Kaye, luna, Skuld Fair, hijadelaluna, Ayame-chan, Soratan, marun15, mar_erandie, Sazzi, Dark-ekin, Lady Palas y MegumiMinami310**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**¡¡¡Hola!!!, Estoy aquí con el onceavo capitulo… POR FIN las tan ansiadas peleas en el coliseo; espero que disfruten de las batallas y que les agraden de verdad… también podrán leer el ataque contra la aldea de parte de Orochimaru y el inicio del enfrentamiento que tendrán la serpiente contra Sasuke y Naruto…**

**Nuevamente resolviendo dudas… no lo tomen a mal, me gusta que pregunten, siempre y cuando pueda responder sus preguntas sin que eso afecte lo que tengo planeado realizar en el fic… jejeje… Bueno la pregunta fue con respecto a si Naruto sabía sobre la existencia de Madara como líder de Akatsuki… bien, Naruto SI sabe que Madara está dentro de Akatsuki o por lo menos lo sospecha como Itachi lo había hecho en su momento bajo la identidad de Tobi, pero es algo que no sabe como confirmar… en cuanto a porque Naruto menciono a Madara en la conversación que tuviese el capítulo pasado con Kyuubi… eso es un secreto… jejeje… no se inquieten, es sólo que esa información aun no puede ser revelada en este ni en el próximo capítulo, pero espero hacerlo en el número 14 o 15 si se extiende la batalla en Konoha.**

**Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!**

**.**

**Ya saben, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo que haga demasiada incoherencia en el texto no duden en decírmelo.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: Batallas**

- ¿Quieres decirme algo? – la misma pregunta que en su momento le hizo el Hyouga, volvió a ser pronunciada.

- Lo mismo que dije antes… ¡Voy a ganar! – y como resultado obtuvo la misma respuesta, causando la aparición del Kekeygenkai del oji blanco.

- ¡Primer combate! ¡Adelante! – y con esas palabras se daba inicio a la batalla.

Los gritos emocionados de las personas que se encontraban en las gradas inundo el lugar por completo… todos estando seguros que la batalla que estaba a punto de avecinarse, sería de lo más interesante. Era conocido por todos, que de los gennin que se enfrentaban en ese día y que pertenecían a la aldea de Konoha, sólo había tres que podrían cubrir con las expectativas de mostrar una excelente batalla; dos de ellos se enfrentaban en ese primer combate y el tercero se enfrentaría en el siguiente contra el hijo del Kazekage de la Arena… por eso es que estaban tan emocionados, dos combates de lo más interesantes estaban por llevarse a acabo y no podían esperar para verlos.

- Y bien, ¿por qué no atacas? – preguntó con una sonrisa Neji.

- Si eso es lo que quieres… - contestó Naruto invocando a cuatro clones de sombras.

- ¿pretendes derrotarme con simples clones?, parece que no sabes nada de mí. – dijo burlonamente Neji.

- … - el rubio sonrió tenuemente - … Creo Neji… que te conozco más de lo que crees – declaró ante la consternación de su oponente; y un segundo después los cuatro clones de Naruto corrieron a enfrentarse al oji blanco.

Neji fue rodeado por los clones, esperando por una señal que les indicara poder atacar… Naruto sabía que con esos simples clones no podría derrotar a Neji, pero por el momento necesitaría de ellos para hacer tiempo. Y con sólo un asentimiento de cabeza del Naruto real los clones se abalanzaron hacía Neji intentando golpearlo al tiempo que eludían los golpes del oji blanco, uno de los clones intento golpearlo por la espalda mientras otro se avanzaba por el frente… el resultado, dos clones menos… al tener activo el Byakugan, Neji había previsto ambos ataque y había efectuado su Hakkeshou Kaiten (N/A: Giro celestial…), sorprendiendo a más de uno en las gradas y entre los aspirantes; pues en los años que llevaban conociendo al Hyouga nunca habían visto que efectuara una técnica como esa, siendo que estaba a un nivel mucho muy alto.

- "_Su Hakkeshou Kaiten parece ser más efectivo de lo que recordaba… esta pelea de verdad será interesante_" – pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios. – "_Enfrentarme a él cuerpo a cuerpo, será mucho más riesgoso que la última vez… pero es posible que salga bien librado de igual modo_" – aumentando su sonrisa invoco a otros seis clones, tal vez podría confundirlo como lo había hecho la última vez – "_Su velocidad es igualada a la mía, e incluso sus movimientos parecen más certeros… debo encontrar un hueco_" – pensó acomodándose junto con los clones, el plan estaba en marcha; sólo quedaba ver que tan efectivo sería.

- No importa cuántos clones hagas... tú serás el perdedor, ese es tú destino… mi Byakugan puede verlo, tus habilidades no son lo suficientemente buenas para derrotarme – declaró el oji blanco sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¡Si tan seguro estas, entonces deja de hablar! – exclamaron fuertemente todos los Naruto que inmediatamente se abalanzaron contra el Hyouga.

- ¡¿Me crees idiota?!... sé cuál es el verdadero – contestó Neji, esquivando los ataques de los clones, golpes que iban dirigidos a su rostro, a su estomago e incluso los que se dirigían a él por la espalda… con movimientos agiles y rápidos logro pasar entre los ocho clones, sin darles demasiada importancia, con su vista fija en el único Naruto que se encontraba observando la batalla unos metros alejado, llegando a él en un par de segundos y sin que Naruto pudiese hacer nada, Neji lo golpeo directamente en el pecho en uno de sus puntos vitales.

Todo alrededor quedo en silencio, todos los presentes manteniendo su vista fija en Neji y Naruto… sosteniendo la respiración ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo es que algunos de los clones que atacaran a Neji desaparecían, todos estaban concentrados en el ataque que el rubio había recibido. En poco vieron como es que de la boca de Naruto salía despedido un hilillo de sangre que llegó a escurrir por su mentón al mismo tiempo en que el rubio se reclinaba sosteniéndose el pecho en una clara muestra de dolor… ¿acaso la batalla había terminado?, ¿era posible que Naruto hubiese perdido?

- … Tienes miedo de que alcance tus puntos vitales, por eso es que te mantienes alejado de todo… cuanto más ataquen tus clones, más claro veo cual eres tú… Tú eres el verdadero... – declamó Neji con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro alejándose un poco del maltrecho Naruto.

_**Con los demás aspirantes**_

- … Parece que la batalla ha terminado… - comentó Shikamaru con sorpresa al ver el golpe que Neji le entrego a Naruto.

- Al final no era tan fuerte como alardeaba – se escuchó decir a la única mujer aspirante a chounnin.

- Mejor que ese niño perdiera rápido… si hubiese pasado a la siguiente ronda podría haber muerto – habló el marionetista del grupo.

- … - Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo los vio de de reojo por unos segundos y después, cruzándose de brazos volvió a poner su atención en la pelea.

_**Pelea Neji Vs Naruto**_

- Esto se ha terminado – comentó el oji blanco con seriedad.

- jejeje… - la risa de Naruto comenzó a escucharse saliendo de su boca sangrante… y levantando la cabeza lentamente, el rubio fijo su vista azulina en la de Neji - … nunca me subestimes… Neji – dijo, para después desaparecer en un puf ante la mirada de todos.

- ¿Qué?, ¡No es verdad! – exclamó Neji girando su cabeza al percatarse de que dos clones más se acercaban a el por la espada, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al subestimar a Naruto.

- … Entiende algo Neji… ni tú ni nadie decide por mi… - declaró uno de los Naruto cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo.

La expectación que se formo en ese momento fue enorme… sin duda la batalla estaba resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que habían llegado a pensar. Todos pudieron ver cómo es que los dos Naruto lograban golpear directamente el cuerpo del Hyouga; pero sólo se quedo en eso porque en el momento en que se suponía debían de haber noqueado al oji blanco, esté había realizado aquella técnica que todos habían visto con anterioridad, el Hakkeshou Kaiten lanzando a los dos Naruto por los aires y desapareciendo en cuanto llegaron al suelo, casi a los pies del verdadero Naruto; que había previsto cada uno de los movimientos de Neji y se encontraba viendo sus movimientos con seriedad, alejado la distancia necesaria para evitar el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante… Oh, sí; recordaba a la perfección cómo funcionaba su Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshyou (N/A: Técnica Blanda de los 64 signos Hakke).

- ¿Creías que podrías vencerme así? – preguntó el Hyouga viendo de frente a Naruto.

- … Por supuesto que no Neji… nunca esperaría poder derrotarte tan rápido, de nada habría servido la espera de ser así… - declaró Naruto, siendo su turno de sonar burlón. - … sólo quería ver que tan lejos podrías llegar.

- … Aún no has visto nada… puedo derrotarte con un solo golpe y tú te convertirás en el hazme reír de todos, ¿porqué no te rindes? – dijo Neji con seguridad.

- ¿Rendirme?... no, eso no es una opción en mi camino ninja… - la mirada de Naruto entonces cambio a una melancólica – sólo una vez me he rendido y eso casi me lleva a la muerte… - fue tanta su seguridad en esas palabras que llego a sorprender y confundir a Neji y todos los que lo escucharon - … pero esa ya no es una opción para mi… si yo me rindo ahora, entonces estaría incumpliendo una de las promesas más importantes que he hecho en mi vida, estaría botando a la basura todos los esfuerzos de las personas importantes en mi vida que me han apoyado… - hizo una pausa cerrando un momento sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con la decisión plasmada en ellos - … No, nunca me rendiré.

- Sólo dices tonterías… no se qué quisiste decir con eso de que casi mueres en el momento de rendirte, pero estoy seguro de que morirás a mis manos si no te rindes ahora… ¿qué es esa patética forma de darte aliento?, no importa cuántas promesas hayas hecho ni a quien, lo único importante aquí es que tú destino será perder de una u otra forma… ya sea rindiéndote o muriendo en el intento de ganar – declaró Neji su Byakugan había desaparecido por el momento de sus ojos.

- … ¿Destino?... hablas del destino como si ya conocieras lo que te tiene deparado, pero no lo sabes Neji, nadie sabe lo que le tiene deparado el destino… y sólo siguiendo con tus ideales, con lo que realmente quieres lograr en el futuro puedes llegar a cumplir con tú destino… - declaró Naruto aun manteniendo la distancia con el oji blanco.

- ¿Me quieres decir que cualquiera puede llagar a ser Hokage si se esfuerza?, sólo unos pocos ninjas elegidos tienen la capacidad para ser Hokage… - la seriedad y seguridad con la que decía todo eso, impresiona a Naruto… eso era mucho más sorprendente de cómo había sido en su momento, sin duda muchas cosas cambiaron en esos años con solo la intervención que hizo para evitar la muerte del clan Uchiha… - ¡Enfréntate a la realidad de una vez!... los destinados a ser Hokage lo son desde su nacimiento, para llegar a Hokage no basta con desearlo; la decisión está en manos del destino. A cada cual nos toca conformarnos con lo que nos toca y vivir según los dictámenes del destino…. Lo único en lo que el destino nos hace verdaderamente iguales… es la Muerte (N/A: capítulo 100 del Manga).

- … - las mismas palabras que llegó a escuchar en su momento, la misma ideología… pero en esta ocasión Neji no obtendría la misma respuesta. Naruto soltó un suspiro cambiando de pronto su mirada, en la que antes se mostraba decisión ahora se mostraba melancolía y comprensión - … ¿Quieres decir con eso, que si te encontraras acorralado por un ninja enemigo más poderoso; y tú tuvieras heridas y pocas fuerzas para pelear; te rendirías ante él creyendo que tú destino es la muerte? – una pregunta que descoloco al impasible Hyouga, no esperando un pensamiento así - … si tu respuesta es Sí, entonces Neji, creo que el único aquí que no vale para ninja o Hokage eres tú… ¿qué clase de ninja se rinde ante un enemigo?, no importa lo poderoso que sea, como ninjas de Konoha tenemos un objetivo que cumplir… proteger a la aldea y la gente que en ella habita, aún a costa de nuestras vidas… y sí te rindes, mucho antes de siquiera intentar continuar con vida para defender lo más importante, entonces tú eres el perdedor.

_**Con los demás aspirantes**_

- Ese rubio habla mucho, para decir poco – comentó Temari escuchando las palabras que intercambiaban.

- Extrañamente Naruto me parece mucho más maduro ahora… - comentó Shino al escuchar la forma en la que hablaba el mencionado.

- … pero si te pones a pensar; todo lo que dice es cierto… - comentó Shikamaru, para después soltar un bostezo.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú no te rendirías? – preguntó burlonamente Sasuke conociendo de ante mano el comportamiento de su compañero.

- … Si estuviera en la situación en la que dice Naruto, pero si aun tuviese la suficiente energía para seguir un poco más en la pelea y tuviese la oportunidad de ganar… entonces, no me rendiría… - contestó Shikamaru sorprendiendo con ello a los otros dos ninjas de Konoha.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó incrédulo Sasuke

- … Claro, por muy problemático que fuera, lo haría… pero espero nunca estar en esa situación, sólo de pensarlo me siento cansado… - declaró el Nara - … pelear no es mi estilo, prefiero mirar tranquilamente una nube a estar en batalla – confesó alzando su vista al cielo, como reafirmación de sus palabras.

- ¿Quién crees que gane Sasuke? – preguntó Shino.

- … es obvio que Naruto… - contestó permitiéndose externar una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?, Neji es el genio del clan Hyouga, no conocemos cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades… - comentó Shikamaru con sabiduría redirigiendo su mirada a la batalla.

- Bueno, ustedes tampoco conocen las verdaderas habilidades de Naruto – contestó Sasuke a las palabras de su compañero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Y supongo que tú sí – dijo Shino.

- … No del todo, sólo sé que lo que nos muestra ahora no es todo su poder… - confesó Sasuke ahora seriamente.

_**Con Neji y Naruto**_

- ¿Qué vas a saber tú?, ¡No sabes nada de mí!… hablas de personas importantes, de tu amor por la aldea y sus habitantes… pero, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que siento cuando tú has tenido el apoyo de toda la gente de este lugar?, nunca sabrás lo que se siente ser desplazado por los demás – declaró Neji señalándolo con una mano, por primera vez externando un poco de sus sentimientos… y ante esas palabras muchos de los presentes en el coliseo sintieron aprehensión y sólo unos pocos sintieron la tensión en sus cuerpos.

- … - la mirada de Naruto entonces se endureció y mostro un poco de dolor… era verdad que en ese momento él tenía el apoyo y el respeto de mucha gente, pero él tenía recuerdos dolorosos de su otra 'vida'; y aunque sabía que Neji no tenía conocimiento de ello no pudo evitar decirle – Es verdad… Neji, tú y yo tenemos vidas diferentes, pero estoy seguro que ambos conocemos el dolor de la soledad… pero a comparación de ti, yo no me rendí ante ese destino… y por eso mismo se que ganare la batalla. – terminó de decir Naruto colocándose en posición de defensa.

- Entonces… Ataca – contestó el oji blanco también colocándose en defensa.

Esta vez Naruto estaba dispuesto a derrotar a Neji, la plática se había extendido mucho y sabía que el oji blanco no volvería a entablar conversación con él… el tiempo de que la pelea terminase estaba acercándose; alargarla más sería pone en duda sus propias habilidades y por supuesto llamaría demasiado la atención de quien, estaba seguro, observaba la batalla escondido entre los observadores. Cerro un momento sus ojos, concentrándose en aquel poderoso chakra que aún habitaba dentro suyo, invocándolo poco a poco para que se hiciese presente alrededor de su cuerpo… a pesar de tener su propio chakra, necesitaba guardarlo para el momento que más lo requiriera… estaba seguro de que el ataque que haría Orochimaru a la aldea se llevaría a cabo.

Lo sintió, fue como un pequeño escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo a partir del punto donde se encontraba en sello… desde su vientre comenzó a extenderse, abarcando cada parte de su piel, musculo, huesos y órganos… el chakra comenzaba a fluir libremente a través de él, causando una ventisca alrededor suyo, y estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

- "_Todo listo mocoso, ¡termina con la pelea!_" – escuchó Naruto en su mente, la voz de Kyuubi apoyándole.

- "_¿Qué significa esto?_" – se preguntó Neji, cuando notó un chakra distinto comenzar a fluir por el cuerpo de Naruto… con su Byakugan percatándose del nuevo poder de su contrincante brotando desde su estomago – "_¿Qué es esta concentración de chakra tan terrible?_"

_**Con los demás aspirantes**_

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido, notando la presencia que comenzaba a emanar Naruto.

- Sea lo que sea, no augura nada bueno para Neji – dijo Shino notando como es que los insectos en su interior se ponían nerviosos.

- … - Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se aparto de la barandilla del balcón y comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras.

- ¿No veras el final de la pelea? – preguntó Shikamaru al percatarse de la retirada del Uchiha.

- … No, como ya dije; Naruto ganara – respondió Sasuke sin girar su rostro y continuando con su camino, hasta perderse de la mirada de todos. – "_Parece ser que pronto comenzara mi pelea… debo de estar preparado_" – pensó bajando por las escaleras.

_**Con el Hokage**_

- "_No hay duda de que ese es el chakra de Kyuubi, ¿cuándo aprendió a usarlo?_" – pensaba Sarutobi reconociendo el chakra que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto.

- Vaya, esta batalla se ha vuelto muy interesante… - comentó el Kazekage, que se encontraba sentado al lado del Hokage - … no creía que esta pelea llamara tanto la atención como seguramente lo hará la de nuestro Gaara con Sasuke Uchiha.

- … Naruto es un niño muy persistente y sorprendente; siempre sale con jutsus nuevos en sus batallas – dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage regresando su vista a la pelea, que parecía a punto de terminar.

- Eso, es lo que estoy descubriendo – susurró el Kazekage viendo fijamente a Naruto que había terminado de concentrar chakra.

_**Pela Neji Vs Naruto**_

El chakra había terminado de concentrarse alrededor de su cuerpo… había llamado sólo una pequeña cantidad, casi la misma que lo envolvió la última vez en su contra… después de todo lo único que quería era vencerle no matarle. Observo la consternación reflejada en el rostro de Neji, y aprovechándola, desapareció de su vista en un movimiento rápido y un segundo después aparecía detrás de él lanzándole un golpe que no pudo evitar y lo envió directamente a estrellarse con el muro; volviendo a acercarse a él rápidamente intentando asestarle otro golpe.

Pero Neji había despertado de su distracción, el golpe que le había dado Naruto no había sido tan poderoso como lo había esperado, aunque fue dado con velocidad lo que provoco que lo lanzaran contra el muro… por eso mismo es que no había tardado más de un segundo en erguirse de nuevo y lanzarse a recibir el golpe de Naruto, lanzando él mismo uno propio. Un golpe compartido, que causo, por la velocidad y fuerza impuesta en ambos, que los dos chicos salieran despedidos por los aires en direcciones opuestas, ambos dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo hábilmente sobre sus pies en el suelo.

La mirada azulina se enfrento a la mirada blanca; las dos mostrando determinación y coraje… las respiraciones de ambos se notaban irregulares y un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajaba de ambas bocas, atravesando sus mentones y perdiéndose en sus cuellos, y entonces ambos emitieron una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto tomo su Kunai de su morral, Neji imitando sus movimientos también lo hizo; un segundo de respirar profundo y otro para tomar impulso y abalanzarse sobre el otro en busca de la victoria… un choque de armas que sonaron fuertemente y echaron chispas; un golpe en el estomago por parte de Neji y uno en el rostro por parte de Naruto… el rubio resistiendo el golpe recibido y queriendo que la pelea terminase, hizo un movimiento rápido tomando impulso y en un medio giro asesto una patada en el mismo punto que ante había golpeado a Neji, en esta ocasión logrando lanzarlo al suelo a varios metro, a pesar de la resistencia impuesta por el oji blanco.

Naruto observo cómo es que su contrincante intentaba levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos, pero sin lograr el resultado querido… suspiró un segundo antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba el oji blanco, deteniéndose a una distancia donde podría ser visto con facilidad y sin esfuerzo por Neji, sabía que no podría pararse por la cantidad de chakra de Kyuubi que había expulsado su cuerpo y se había introducido en el Hyouga, era algo de que se había percatado desde su 'otra vida', que sólo él mismo podía resistir por completo el chackra del zorro sin que su cuerpo resultase demasiado dañado.

- ¿Cómo has podido vencerme?, esa fuerza oculta en tu interior nunca la habías demostrado – habló el oji blanco observando a Naruto desde su posición, intentando comprender lo que había hecho el rubio.

- El pelear por lo que quieres… por tus amigos, promesas o personas importantes; hace la diferencia… - comenzó a decir con seriedad Naruto, cambiando de pronto a una sonrisa melancólica - … antes dijiste que yo no conocía lo que es ser rechazado por los demás… pero si lo sé; es cierto que durante los últimos años he hecho amigos, que me he ganado el aprecio y respeto de mucha gente en la aldea… pero hubo un tiempo donde podía sentir claramente el odio de los demás dirigirse a mí, odio que nunca llegaba a comprender… sin embargo Neji, yo luche y logre salir adelante ante la mirada de todos, no me rendí en eso y no me rendiré hasta mucho después de haber cumplido con mis objetivos y sueños… ese es el camino que yo elegí cruzar y sin importar los obstáculos lo lograre – esta vez había determinación en sus palabras y su mirada - … Tal vez tú eres rechazado de una forma distinta a la mía, pero la culpa de que no puedas cambiar eso no es de lo demás… es tuya, por rendirte a ellos y lo que digan; si tú no haces nada por darte a respetar, para lograr tus sueños, nadie lo hará por ti… porque tú tienes más oportunidad de salir adelante que yo, porque tú nunca has conocido lo que es estar verdaderamente sólo, porque a pesar de todo puedes encontrar apoyo en Hinata y tú familia si es que lo deseas…

El silencio reino por un par de segundos nuevamente, todos impresionados por las palabras de Naruto y algunos esperando por el veredicto del árbitro que claramente debía declarar vencedor a Naruto… y así lo hizo unos segundos después; una declaración que obtuvo como resultado la ovación y felicitaciones de todos para el rubio… que parecía más serio de lo que alguna vez había llegado a mostrarse. Se giro dándole la espalda al árbitro y a Neji, comenzando a caminar rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevarían al balcón de los participantes, sin tomar en cuenta las felicitaciones que recibía…

- ¿Está todo listo? – preguntó la voz de Sasuke cuando Naruto se adentro unos metros en esa entrada.

- Sí, ahora te toca a ti hacer tú mayor esfuerzo… ¿también hiciste tú parte? – dijo y preguntó el rubio sin alejar su seriedad de su rostro.

- … - Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mirando con seriedad a Naruto.

- Recuerda lo que te dije Sasuke… mantente atento – dijo el rubio con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

- … No te preocupes… - dijo Sasuke mostrándole una tenue sonrisa, llevando una de sus manos al rostro del rubio, acariciando gentilmente las marcas que poseía… y un par de segundos después inclinándose lo suficiente para unir sus labios a los de Naruto en un tierno beso. - … estaré contigo cuando me necesites… - habló en un susurro separándose apenas unos centímetros de Naruto.

- … eso debería de decirlo yo… - contestó Naruto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Ahora el siguiente combate!, Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke. – se escuchó el llamado del árbitro al tiempo que por su lado pasaban los ninja medico llevando con ellos, en una camilla, a Neji.

- Es hora… - dijo Naruto viendo el asentimiento de Sasuke, ambos retomando la seriedad en sus rostros - … te espero en el punto que acordamos, en cuanto se de la señal.

- ¡Cuídate!, no dejes que te atrapen – le recomendó Sasuke girando y comenzando a caminar hasta adentrarse en el campo de batalla.

Los gritos de la gente presente en el estadio volvieron a escucharse por todo el lugar, mientras que Naruto veía alejarse a Sasuke para cumplir con su parte… y ahora era él quien debía de cumplir con otro punto importante en su plan. Suspiró girando ahora él, volviendo a caminar por el pasillo y subir las escaleras que lo llevarían más cerca de su objetivo…

_**Centro del coliseo**_

- ¡Gaara, baja aquí! – exclamó el árbitro cuando vio que Sasuke llegaba por las escaleras.

- … - Sasuke vio como es que el pelirrojo se alejaba de la barandilla, lo que le decía que tardaría un poco en bajar pues lo haría por las escaleras – "_Su apariencia no dice mucho de su fuerza, y su tranquilidad hace aparentar que no es un peligro… pero no debo de confiarme, no después de lo que me dijo Naruto_" – pensó, recordando entonces la conversación que había mantenido con Naruto el día anterior, cuando estaban en el departamento del rubio tomando la cena.

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Ya se le había hecho costumbre cenar en casa de Naruto desde que oficialmente eran pareja… por supuesto que eso no lo molestaba, todo lo contrarío, pasar tiempo con Naruto era uno de sus objetivos diarios; sólo que estaba el inconveniente de que nunca podían estar lo suficientemente solos en ese lugar, por la obvia presencia de Kyuubi, que parecía disfrutar de interferir en sus planes.

Ese día no comían nada en especial, sólo era sopa miso –a pesar de los reclamos de Naruto- que el mismo se había ofrecido a hacer –el hecho de que su madre cocinara todos sus almuerzos, no quería decir que no había aprendido a cocinar, aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta que lo había hecho pensando en su rubio-… el punto era, que sin importar que excusa utilizara para ir a la casa de Naruto, siempre era bueno compartir un momento con él.

- Sasuke… hay algo que tengo que decirte con respecto a lo que sucederá mañana – la seriedad con que lo dijo Naruto lo hizo adoptar la misma expresión, algo le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar era realmente importante.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó como un modo de decirle que estaba completamente atento a lo que diría.

- … Mañana durante tú pelea es posible que la aldea sea atacada… - comenzó a decir Naruto mirándolo fijamente, sorprendiéndolo con esa declaración - … Te lo digo, porque eso fue lo que sucedió en la 'otra vida'…

- ¿Es la batalla donde me dijiste que Hokage-sama moriría? – preguntó Sasuke recordando las palabras que había pronunciado Naruto un mes atrás.

- Si… Sasuke, si ese ataque se realiza necesitaré de tu ayuda para evitar que el Hokage muera, y para eso necesito que salgas con bien de la batalla contra Gaara – declaró Naruto con seriedad.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – sí, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Naruto en lo que fuese para poder salvar a el Tercero.

- … ¿recuerdas que te dije que Gaara mantiene dentro de sí a un demonio? – ante esa pregunta de Naruto, Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos recurriendo a su memoria buscando la respuesta, y cuando la obtuvo sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza - … Shukaku es un demonio poderoso, su principal arma es la arena, puede controlarla a su gusto y transformarle en lo que sea… es decir, que en un momento puede ser tan suave y blanda como una pluma; y en menos de un segundo convertirse en algo mucho más duro que el metal… - continuó explicando el rubio sin apartar la seriedad de su rostro - … por lo mismo Gaara tiene esa misma habilidad, tú mismo lo has visto en la pelea que ha tenido con Lee.

- Si, la recuerdo muy bien – confirmó Sasuke.

- … sin embargo, a comparación de Naruto... ese pelirrojo puede controlar a voluntad la transformación completa de Shukaku – esta vez fue Kyuubi quién le habló con seriedad - … existen distintas formas de controlar el poder de un bijuu, una de ellas es la que Naruto ha estado entrenando, otra es la que controla el pelirrojo… al tener por completo el espíritu de Shukaku en su cuerpo, puede acceder a su poder y con ayuda de la arena convertirse en una réplica idéntica del verdadero demonio que en vida fue su bijuu.

- … pero además es capaz de sacar a flote la consciencia de Shukaku con tan sólo quedarse dormido y si eso llega a suceder, no habrá forma de detener una destrucción de gran magnitud… - declaró Naruto sorprendiendo al Uchiha - … es por eso que debemos de evitar que eso suceda…

**.---- Fin del Flash Back ----.**

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Gaara al frente suyo… pero no tenía necesidad de recordar las palabras que le había dicho Naruto, estas estaban gravadas muy bien en su memoria. Ahora debía de enfocarse en lograr el objetivo que ambos se propusieron lograr el día anterior. Lo observo a la cara, sorprendiéndose un poco como es que el rostro que minutos atrás no mostraba más que tranquilidad, ahora podía apreciar con claridad un destello asesino en sus ojos y sonrisa que mostraba.

- ¡Empiecen! – declaró el árbitro y no tardo ni un segundo en que la arena que Gaara cargaba en aquella calabaza en su espalda comenzase a fluir de ella.

Ante eso Sasuke se alejo ágilmente del pelirrojo, procurando mantener la distancia el tiempo suficiente… ese pelirrojo sin duda parecía impaciente por pelear con él o por lo menos la arena es lo que aparentaba. De pronto se dio cuenta del modo en que Gaara sujetaba su cabeza, casi como si le doliera, mientras que la arena seguía flotando alrededor de él.

- No… seas tan impaciente… madre… te he dado algo de sangre sucia antes… lo siento, pero esta vez… será deliciosa… - escuchó las palabras que el pelirrojo decía en voz alta, aún sujetándose la cabeza.

- "_¿Qué demonios?, ¿con quién está hablando?_" – se preguntó en su mente Sasuke, no sabiendo en un principio a que se refería Gaara con esas palabras. Vio como es que un par de segundos después dejaba de sujetarse la cabeza y la arena que flotaba a su alrededor parecía tranquilizarse.

- Ven… - llamó el pelirrojo con voz suave y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa.

- "_La velocidad será importante en la pelea… pero recuerda mantener la expectativa para no delatar tus verdaderas habilidades_" – las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza en ese momento… sonrió tenuemente… mantener la expectativa es lo que habían estado haciendo ambos durante esos cuatro años… nadie, realmente había visto sus verdaderos jutsus, sus habilidades y la velocidad de ambos; por eso es que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y estaba confiado en lograrlo.

En un movimiento tomo algunos shuriken en sus manos lanzándolos en contra de Gaara que se mantenía impasible frente a él… pero antes de que las armas llegaran a estar a sólo un par de metros del objetivo, la arena formo ante el pelirrojo una muralla de arena que detuvo el ataque. La sonrisa de Sasuke se extendió más, en unos segundos se encontraba en el aire realizando sellos de manos, y enfocando su vista en Gaara… realizo el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, que rodeo por completo a su contrincante, mientras el caía grácilmente sobre tierra firme, realizando nuevamente sellos de manos sabiendo que nadie se percataría de eso en aquel momento.

Giró sobre sí, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en donde el fuego terminaba de desaparecer, notando sin sorpresa alguna que la arena había formado una 'coraza' alrededor del pelirrojo y que había impedido que el fuego llegase a tocarle un poco… esa visión lo hizo sonreír con prepotencia… todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado.

_**Con los demás aspirantes**_

- Demonios, espero no llegar a pelar con ninguno de ellos – comentó Shikamaru sorprendido y, hasta cierto punto, temeroso.

- No te preocupes Shikamaru… - se escuchó la voz de Naruto, que llegaba en ese momento hasta ellos y fijando su vista en el combate, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - … te aseguro que no tendrás que hacerlo.

- … ¿Tan poca fe tienes en que tú amigo me derrote? – preguntó de pronto la hermana de Gaara, tomando las palabras de Naruto como una burla al Nara.

- … - el rubio giró solo un poco su vista hacia ella, aumentando su sonrisa - … oh, claro que confió en que Shikamaru pueda derrotarte… pero lo que dije fue por otra situación – declaró con aparente despreocupación regresando su vista a la batalla… y con esas palabras descoloco un poco en semblante de Temari, que paso de estar segura a una mostrar cierta preocupación… ella era inteligente, muy inteligente, pero esas palabras le habían sonado extrañamente a que él rubio sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La rubia agito un poco su cabeza, haciendo que esos pensamientos desaparecieran y volvió a enfocarse en la batalla de Gaara… era imposible que Naruto pudiese conocer de los planes que tenían en contra de Konoha, ni él ni nadie podía haberse enterado.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que la batalla puede quedar en empate? – fue el razonamiento de Shikamaru.

- … Eso podría suceder; después de todo Sasuke no está mostrando ni siquiera una cuarta parte de su poder… - dijo orgulloso Naruto.

- ¿Qué tan poderoso es Uchiha? – preguntó Shino.

- … Muy poderoso… - respondió cortamente Naruto, notando de pronto la presencia que él había estado esperando que llegara.

Frente a los cinco ninjas que se encontraban en ese balcón apareció de pronto, aterrizando ágilmente en la baranda, un gato anaranjado que Naruto, Shikamaru y Shino conocían… sorprendiendo sólo a cuatro de los cinco ninjas. En cuanto lo vio, Naruto rápidamente se acerco a él y le entrego una pequeña caricia en una de las orejas, sonriendo con tenuidad.

- Empezaba a pensar que te habías perdido, Konran – dijo en voz alta Naruto mientras que le entregaba otro pensamiento a su 'gato' – "_¿Cómo ha salido todo?_"

- "_A la perfección… el viejo pervertido y la policía de Konoha, han sido advertidos de lo que esta punto de suceder… aunque no sepan de donde ha llegado la información, ellos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados… en cuanto a lo demás, sabes que logra colocar todo en los puntos exactos_" – respondió Kyuubi por el mismo medio, mientras que los demás ninjas sólo escucharon un maullido.

- Ahora, a ver cómo termina esta pelea – expresó en voz alta, alegre y misteriosa el rubio, logrando que con eso los demás ninjas volvieran a enfocarse en el enfrentamiento.

_**Pelea Gaara Vs Sasuke**_

La muralla de arena desapareció en pocos segundos, dejando nuevamente a la vista al pelirrojo… Sasuke, esta vez se paro firmemente cerrando un momento sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para mostrar a herencia que había obtenido de su clan… Sharingan… observando atentamente los movimientos que efectuaba la arena alrededor de Gaara; y en menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo corriendo hacía el pelirrojo, sacando un kunai de su estuche y manteniéndolo en su mano derecha, que alzo a la altura de su rostro en modo de defensa.

La arena se alzo de nuevo frente al hijo del Kazekage, pero Sasuke, habiéndolo previsto, cambio de dirección en menos tiempo, logrando burlar y rebasar la pared de arena… llegando a colocarse detrás de Gaara sin que nadie pudiese haberlo previsto, asestándole un golpe poderoso con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho, donde aún mantenía el Kunai, realizaba un movimiento no visto a los demás… alejándose del lugar en poco tiempo, separándolo de su rival quince metros. Y a esa distancia vio como es que Gaara comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, -donde había ido a pasar con el golpe que le había dado- con la seriedad pintada en el rostro.

- "_Tienes que gastar su chakra, haciendo que mantenga su defensa o disminuyéndola con una ataque explosivo_" – nuevamente volvía a escuchar los consejos que había recibido el día anterior, pero en esta ocasión siendo la voz de Kyuubi la que escuchaba.

Una sonrisa prepotente nació entonces en su rostro, y en poco una fuerte explosión envolvió el lugar donde se encontraba Gaara, haciendo que el polvo se levantase por varios segundos… segundos en los cuales el Uchiha no bajo ni un momento sus defensas, una simple explosión no derrotaría al pelirrojo, solo lo haría más lento pero no menos poderoso.

_**Gradas del público **_

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó de pronto Rock Lee. Él y su sensei habían llegado unos minutos atrás, después de que la pelea de Naruto y Neji hubiese terminado… ambos estaban de pie observando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre Sasuke y Gaara, ambos sorprendiéndose de la velocidad que había demostrado Sasuke en su último movimiento y por su puesto del ataque sorpresa realizado en contra del pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo es que adquirió esa velocidad?, antes no la demostraba – preguntó y comentó Sakura sorprendida al igual que sus demás compañeros.

- Kakashi… ¿tú le has entrenado de una forma especial en este mes? – preguntó Gai con seriedad, dirigiéndose al peli plateado que estaba a su lado y que también había llegado tarde al enfrentamiento de Naruto.

- No… yo no entrene a Sasuke en este mas… - contestó igual de sorprendido el peli plateado, no encontrando una explicación para el cambio repentino de velocidad de su alumno - … de hecho fue Jiraiya-sama quien entreno a Naruto y Sasuke en este último mes…

- ¿Jiraiya-sama?... ¿crees posible que él les haya entrenado en la velocidad? – preguntó Gai un poco sorprendido por el hecho de saber que uno de los tres sannin había estado entrenando a dos gennin.

- No, por lo que sé ellos fueron entrenados en otro aspecto... él más bien los entreno en el arte de la invocación… - declaró Kakashi.

- Entonces, ¿quiere decir que Sasuke podría haber sido así de veloz desde antes? – preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

- … - Kakashi no contestó y se enfoco en observar el curso de la pelea… además no sabía cómo responder a eso. Durante los cuatro años que estuvo entrenando a esos niños, nunca había visto una muestra de semejante velocidad por parte de Sasuke, no lograba imaginar cómo es que había llegado a obtener esas habilidades sin que él se diese cuenta.

- Parece ser que mi Otōto nos ha ocultado sus verdaderas habilidades – la voz de Itachi hizo aparición detrás de ellos. Todos giraron a verlo sorprendidos, encontrando al Uchiha con su común traje de jounnin y rostro serio, a su lado manteniéndose un rubio vestido normalmente observando sorprendido la batalla del hermano pequeño de Itachi… parecía que había llegado en el momento en que la explosión sucedía.

- ¿Tampoco conocías esa faceta de tú hermano? – preguntó Gai al recién llegado.

- No… pero no me sorprende… Naruto-kun y mi Otōto han estado entrenando demasiado aún después de que Jiraiya-sama terminase de enseñarles en jutsu de invocación – comentó Itachi cruzándose de brazos, recordando las palabras que le había dedicado Naruto y Sasuke en día anterior, "**Mañana hay que estar preparados para todo… Orochimaru podría aprovechar para intentar atraparnos**"… sí, él había sido informado del ataque que habían recibido sus dos hermanos –el hecho de que Naruto se convirtiera en pareja de Sasuke, lo había hecho automáticamente parte de su familia- por parte de Orochimaru, y estaba plenamente consciente que esas palabras podrían cumplirse, por eso es que había decidido hacer caso a ella y se había presentado en el coliseo por si llegase a ocurrir algo.

_**Con el Hokage**_

- Es increíble la habilidad de ese Uchiha… me ha impresionado que haya logrado atrapar a nuestro Gaara en una trampa – comentó el Kazekage sin apartar la mirada del centro del estadio.

- Sasuke, es tan impresionante como lo es Naruto… por algo es que son los mejores amigos – contestó el Hokage viendo de reojo al padre de Gaara, su intuición diciéndole que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

_**Pelea Gaara Vs Sasuke**_

El ambiente se despejo nuevamente, en esta ocasión dejando ver a un Gaara levantándose con lentitud del suelo, mientras que en su cara podían apreciarse algunas grietas y pedazos de arena disuelta se desprendían, para caer en el suelo… de igual forma la arena que hasta unos segundos atrás parecía rodear protectoramente al pelirrojo, se encontraba en gran parte distribuida por el suelo, mientras que una poca aún se encontraba girando alrededor de Gaara, pero en esta ocasión de un modo inestable… El pelirrojo no le mostraba sus ojos mientras se levantaba, pero su intuición le decía que no se encontraba ni un poco contento por lo que acababa de hacer; por eso mismo no bajo la guardia, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente, que esperaba fuese el mismo que Naruto, Kyuubi y él esperaban.

- ¡Maldito! – escuchó la voz rasposa del pelirrojo, que alzó su vista en ese momento, mostrándole lo furioso que estaba - ¡Te entregare como ofrenda! – declaró haciendo una posición de manos, y al instante la arena comenzó a envolverlo lentamente.

- … ¡Perfecto!... – dijo en un susurro inaudible Sasuke y emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

En poco tiempo la arena envolvía por completo a Gaara, manteniéndolo encerrado en un círculo perfecto, en el cual no había forma de entrar. Esa nueva forma de defenderse por parte del pelirrojo hizo que todos los presentes exclamaran sorprendidos y se mantuvieran expectantes a los siguientes movimientos del Uchiha, que parecía no tener intensión de moverse por un poco más de tiempo.

_**Con los demás aspirantes**_

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó un muy sorprendido Shikamaru –se ha sorprendido mucho en poco tiempo y eso que él no era muy dado a perder el control de sí mismo-

Nadie respondió a esa pregunta… Shino observaba la situación de la pelea igual de sorprendido que su compañero, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente... y Naruto, él estaba más enfocado observando las reacciones de los hermanos de Gaara; lo cuales al observar cómo es que el pelirrojo se encerraba en aquella esfera de arena habían dejado que la sorpresa, incredulidad y preocupación os envolviera y se hiciera presente en sus rostros…. Sonrió, no es que a él le agradase por completo que Gaara haya tenido que recurrir a una técnica como esa, pero era necesario para que pudiesen ayudar al Hokage y la aldea.

- "_Parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan..._" – pensó Naruto.

- "_… ahora sólo queda esperar la señal_" – respondió Kyuubi con tranquilidad. Y ambos volvieron a fijar su atención en Sasuke.

_**Pelea Gaara Vs Sasuke**_

Sasuke observo cómo es que la arena terminaba de moverse y endurecerse protegiendo a Gaara; contó el tiempo en su mente y cuando hubo llegado al número requerido observo cómo es que otra pequeña esfera de arena comenzaba a formarse, flotando por encima de la que rodeaba al pelirrojo… sonrió, ahora entendía a lo que se referían Naruto y Kyuubi cuando le hablaron sobre un tercer ojo en esa técnica. Brincando hacía atrás llegó hasta el punto de topar con la pared, aun mantenía el Sharingan en sus ojos, por lo que él también podía prever los movimientos que realizaría la arena, sin embargo en ese momento debía de concentrarse en no desperdiciar demasiada energía, por eso mismo desactivo su Sharingan de sus ojos y comenzó con la realización de sellos de un jutsu simple y que le daría un poco de tiempo antes de que la señal llegase. Y en unos segundos un clon idéntico a él aparecía a su lado, y haciéndole una indicación con la cabeza el clon rápidamente, con sus ojos activados con el Sharingan, corrió hasta la esfera enfocándose en atravesarla con un golpe, y esquivando hábilmente los 'picos' que salieron de esta cuando intento hacerlo… en segundos el clon nuevamente intentaba asestar otro golpe en otro lugar de la esfera, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

El clon se alejo de nuevo, se notaba cansado y frustrado; pero en verdadero Sasuke estaba más tranquilo, muy al pendiente de su alrededor… observando al público en las gradas, percatándose de la presencia de algunos ninjas del cuerpo AMBU entre la gente, así también observando cómo es que su Aniki estaba junto con Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei con la atención puesta en su batalla. Fue así que pronto pudo darse cuenta de un detalle que le llamo la atención y que al poco lo hizo voltear al balcón donde se encontraban los demás aspirantes, buscando el rostro de Naruto para que le confirmara lo que había intuido.

_**Con los demás aspirantes**_

Naruto había estado observando la batalla con suma atención, con seriedad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo… desde que 'Konran' había aparecido, solo podía pensar en lo que estaba por llegar, esperando dentro de sí que nada de eso sucediera en realidad… sin embargo cuando vio como es que del cielo comenzaban a caer algunas plumas blancas, supo que no iba a ser como él quería. Afortunadamente Kyuubi se encontraba con él y por eso mismo no cayó en el genjutsu que se estaba efectuando en ese momento, giró su vista hacía el campo de batalla dándose cuenta de que Sasuke también había notado la presencia de las plumas, y en ese momento podía leer claramente lo que le preguntaba con los ojos… por eso sólo asintió con la cabeza, respondiéndole mudamente y confirmando que podía llevar a cabo lo que habían planeado. Sorprendiendo a los otros cuatro ninjas, Naruto salto sobre la barandilla y en un ágil movimiento trepo por la pared rumbo desconocido para ellos… que atónitamente también observaron las acciones que realizaba Sasuke.

+.+.+.+.+

El Uchiha al observar el asentimiento de Naruto, -que también observó el clon- comenzó a trepar por el muro del coliseo, que se encontraba libre de cualquier grada… llegando rápidamente hasta el punto más alto, donde tomando un Kunai y colocándole un papel explosivo, lo arrojo cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la esfera que rodeaba completamente a Gaara, mientras que el otro clon hacía lo mismo varios metros alejado de él. No paso mucho tiempo cuando una explosión aun más fuerte que la anterior se observo bajo la tierra donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, acto que le dio tiempo a Sasuke para retirarse del muro, comenzando a correr en la misma dirección que Naruto y segundos después, cuando llegaba hasta el lugar donde comenzaban las gradas, una nueva explosión rodeaba el lugar, destruyendo el muro en que había estado parado instantes antes, que cayó irremediablemente sobre la esfera de arena que aun se encontraba rodeada de polvo.

+.+.+.+.+

Kakashi, Gai, Itachi e incluso Deidara, realizaron rápidamente la liberación del Genjutsu –junto con otros jounnin y chounnin-, todos consientes de que un ataque se estaba llevando a cabo, todos las personas inocentes se encontraban bajo los influjos de un genjutsu, mientras que los ninjas del cuerpo AMBU, habían disipado el genjutsu como ellos… incrédulos, todos ellos escucharon y vieron la explosión que derrumbo la muralla del coliseo y como es que esta caía estrepitosamente sobre el lugar de batalla, y sólo un segundo después volviendo a escuchar una explosión, pero en esa ocasión proveniente del balcón donde debía de encontrarse el Hokage. Ante eso último, los AMBU rápidamente se dividieron, quedándose un grupo de cuatro en las gradas junto con los otros jounnin, mientras que el otro grupo de cuatro acudía al balcón en ayuda del Hokage… mientras que ellos debían de ocuparse personalmente de los ninja de la aldea del sonido que se encontraban al frente y que estaban seguros eran los que provocaron esa situación.

+.+.+.+.+

Sarutobi vio la explosión en la cual se vio envuelto el hijo del Kazekage, pero había vuelto su atención a su compañero, cuando algunos de los ninjas de la arena aparecieron degollando al ninja que estaba a su cuidado, así como sintiendo como era rodeado del cuello por el mismo Kazekage de la arena, con uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro lo mantenía a la altura de su cuello amenazándolo con un Kunai. Todo eso el momento en que otra explosión se dejaba escuchar en el lugar y de pronto se veía libre del abrazo del Kazekage, lo que aprovecho para alejarse de él y de los ninjas que habían aparecido… lo suficientemente lejos para observar cómo es que el que lo había traicionado se encontraba encorvado sobre su lado izquierda, sosteniéndose lo que parecía ser una herida… pero su visión se vio interrumpida cuando a una señal del padre de Gaara, los ninjas de la arena se acercaban a él con intensiones de atraparlo; intenciones que no pudieron volverse reales cuando un par de Shuriken llegaron desde atrás del Hokage e hicieron retroceder a los ninjas, que observaron la llegada del mismo Sasuke Uchiha, que se colocaba enfrente de Sarutobi con su Sharingan activado, al mismo tiempo que aparecía, a su lado, Naruto en posición de defensa.

- … No sé cómo es que supieron de este ataque… pero no saldrán con vida de este lugar… - declaró el Kazekage recuperándose de la herida, que al parecer ya no sangraba, y dirigiéndose seriamente a los dos chicos.

- … - Sasuke sonrió ante esas palabras, sin apartar su vista de los ninjas que amenazaban al Hokage.

- … ¿Quieres apostar?... – se mofó Naruto sonriendo de igual forma que su compañero.

+.+.+.+.+

Shikamaru, Shino, Temari y Kankuro observaron todo eso increíblemente impresionados… para cuando el aire se vio libre del polvo del derrumbe, todos pudieron observar cómo es que la arena, que antes tan firmemente se encontraba protegiendo a Gaara, había caído casi por completo, dejando al descubierto al pelirrojo que en esos momento se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza y parecía temblar. Entonces, Temari y Kankuro, rápidamente saltaron del balcón y se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor, siendo seguidos por su sensei… llegando hasta el pelirrojo y observando el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

- Lo sabía… está experimentando los efectos secundarios de no completar la transformación, ahora es imposible que luche – dijo Temari después de unos segundos.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?, ¿lo hacemos sin Gaara? – preguntó en un grito Kankuro a su sensei, que en ese momento se encontraba de pie en pose defensiva frente al árbitro de los combates –que milagrosamente, había logrado esquivar la muralla que cayó sobre ellos-.

- … Abortar la misión… - respondió sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos - … tomen a Gaara y retírense.

- ¿Qué pasara contigo? – preguntó Temari.

- … Me uniré a la batalla… Váyanse – contestó y ordeno su sensei.

- S-Si – contestó tartamudeando Temari, al tiempo en que Kankuro tomaba a Gaara, pasando uno de los brazos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros. Se disponían a salir del lugar cuando frente a ellos se interpusieron los dos ninjas que estaban a su lado en el balcón… Shino con el rostro serio y Shikamaru con clara muestra de no querer estar ahí.

- Creo que ustedes no saldrán de aquí – declaró Shino con voz serena, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- ¡Quítense del camino, sino quieren morir! – exclamó Temari con enfado.

- Tenemos una pelea pendiente… además un ataque a la aldea no podemos pasarlo por alto – dijo Shino sin cambiar de expresión.

- Esto es muy problemático… pero apoyo a Shino – afirmó Shikamaru.

Los hermanos Sabaku se observaron un momento, estaban conscientes de que no podían pasar libremente a través de los dos ninjas de Konoha, pero también estaban seguros que si quedaban ahí, Gaara podría ser atacado y lastimado sin que pudiese defenderse… ambos volvieron a fijar su vista en Shino y Shikamaru, ambos tomando una rápida decisión. Dejaron al pelirrojo recostado en el suelo unos metros alejados de ellos y volvieron a posicionarse frente a los gennin que se atrevían a enfrentarlos; ahora un único pensamiento circulando por sus cabezas… derrotar lo más rápido que pudieran a sus oponentes…

+.+.+.+.+

- Hokage, sería conveniente que saliera de aquí – dijo Naruto al Tercero con seriedad.

- ¿Quieres que te deje enfrentarte al Kazekage? – preguntó Sarutobi con un poco de incredulidad.

- ¿Ustedes no son muy listos, no?, tratar de enfrentarse a uno de los lideres más poderosos sin ayuda de nadie… es la muerte segura – habló el Kazekage, con un tono burlón.

- … hmj… pero, si ya antes nos enfrentamos a ti… - declaró Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada, lo que provoco que tanto el Hokage, el Kazekage y los ninjas de la arena lo vieran sorprendidos.

- … Hokage-sama, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó uno de los ninja del cuerpo AMBU, que llegaban en ese momento, posicionándose al lado y al frente del Tercero, protegiendo del mismo modo a Naruto y Sasuke.

- … Nunca imagine que la arena nos traicionaría… - declaró aún consternado el Hokage. - … ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? – terminó preguntando.

- … Creo que esa respuesta la conoces muy bien… una guerra, eso es lo que quiero - comentó pasivamente el Kazekage.

- … era de imaginarse, viniendo de una persona como tú… - Naruto prácticamente escupió esas palabras llenas de desprecio.

- Mocoso, no hables si no quieres morir – exclamó uno de los AMBU que los protegían.

- Ustedes son los que morirán sino salen de aquí de inmediato… - esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló con desprecio - … esta batalla es nuestra. – finalizó adelantándose a los dos AMBU y enfrentándose directamente a los ninjas de la arena y a su Kazekage. Naruto imitando sus acciones de inmediato.

- ¿Pero qué están haciendo? – preguntó otro de los AMBU.

- ¡Váyanse!... – les habló fuerte Naruto sin girar a verlos - … tenemos una batalla pendiente, la última vez casi nos derrotas, pero ahora será distinto… Orochimaru – esta vez dirigiéndose a quien debía de ser el Kazekage…y esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los ninja, incluyendo a los de la arena –sin tomar en cuenta a Naruto y Sasuke-.

El Kazekage miró al rubio con ojos sorprendidos, pero después de un segundo no siguió con su juego… llevando su mano izquierda a su rostro no dudó en tomar fuertemente la piel junto con el pañuelo que cubría su nariz y boca, y de un fuerte movimiento lo arranco, dejando a la vista de todos aquella piel grisácea, ojos amarillos y la sonrisa cínica… todos entonces pudieron reconocer el rostro del personaje que fue clasificado como criminal clase S por la aldea de Konoha.

- kukuku… son mejores de lo que llegue a pensar… - habló sizeante.

- ¿Qué esperan para llevarse al Hokage? – preguntó Sasuke a los AMBU.

- … No los dejaremos solos… - declaró el que parecía ser el líder de los cuatro AMBU, haciendo una seña a dos de ellos, que de inmediato tomaron al Tercero y lo llevaron fuera del balcón, protegiéndolo y asegurándose de que no lo capturaran.

- ¿Qué hacen pedazos de escoria?, ¿qué no ven que el objetivo se escapa? – preguntó Orochimaru a los dos ninja de la arena, que a pesar de que esa serpiente no era su Kazekage, obedecieron, saltando por el balcón persiguiendo al Hokage.

- No se queden ahí, lo importante ahora es proteger al Hokage… nosotros distraeremos a Orochimaru – declaró Naruto con sinceridad.

Los dos AMBU que quedaban no pudieron negar las primeras palabras que dijo el rubio… y sin más estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, saliendo en menos de un segundo del balcón, persiguiendo a los ninjas de la arena para proteger al Tercero. Naruto y Sasuke sólo supieron que los AMBU se habían ido, hasta que Orochimaru sonrió más visiblemente y sacaba su lengua entre sus labios, relamiéndoselos.

- Espero que puedan divertirme un poco antes de ir tras Sarutobi y matarlo – declaró divertido el sannin malvado.

- ¿Divertirte? – fue una pregunta sarcástica por parte de Uchiha.

- Haremos algo mejor que eso – aseguró el rubio.

- No volveré a caer en su jueguito de clones y su Rasengan – declaró Orochimaru viendo divertido la cara sorprendido de los dos niños al mencionar el nombre de jutsu que habían utilizado en combinación en su pelea en el bosque de la muerte - … sí, conozco ese jutsu… nunca olvidaré un jutsu que haya sido inventado por ese estúpido de Minato.

No contestaron, ambos observando cambiando su expresión por una de completa seriedad… ambos esperando el momento adecuado para poder atacar a su contrincante. Y el momento llego cuando otra explosión se escucho… una explosión que estaba alejada del coliseo, pero que aún así pudo apreciarse. Naruto corrió enfrentándose a Orochimaru intentando asestarle un golpe… pero en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, la serpiente desapareció sin más; Naruto retrocedió de nuevo hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke, que parecía igual de confundido que él… ambos buscando el lugar donde se ocultara Orochimaru, pero no pudieron seguir haciéndolo cuando lo que parecía ser una bomba apareció cayendo en pleno piso del balcón. No lo pensaron, en cuanto vieron el dispositivo, salieron de un salto del balcón, acomodándose en uno de los tejados que se encontraban a un lado del lugar donde estaban segundos antes, y que había sido prácticamente destruido en cuando salieron del lugar.

Frente a ellos entonces apareció su contrincante; esta vez sin la vestimenta que lo había cubierto durante todo ese tiempo, mostrándose con aquel traje que lo caracterizaba y, que –aunque Naruto no lo supiera- Sasuke y él recordaban. La pose altiva y la sonrisa lasciva del sannin los hizo sentir escalofríos… su mirada les decía que estaba dispuesto a llear hasta el final con tal de quitarlos de su camino.

- Saben, estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida con la condición de que se unan a mi causa… - declaró el sannin sin cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- Puedo entregarles mucho más poder de que podrían imaginar… piénsenlo, sí ahora son tan poderosos como para enfrentarse a mí, cuando les haya hecho mis discípulos su poder se duplicaría e incluso llegaría a triplicarse. – habló con voz suave e hipnotizánte.

Sasuke y Naruto apartaron su vista del sannin, mirándose entre sí por varios segundos… y Orochimaru podía asegurar que ambos se estaban preguntando el uno al otro si aceptaban, la duda carcomiendo el interior de los chicos; y sonrió aun más creyendo ganada una batalla que aun no comenzaba contra ellos dos e imaginando desde ese momento la forma en que destruiría al Tercero. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y frustrados al notar cómo es que los dos gennin volvían a mostrarle sus rostros… pero a comparación de lo que hubiese imaginado y querido, ambos mostraron determinación en sus miradas, sin rastro de miedo a él o deseo por volverse más poderosos… no, y sus actos lo confirmaban.

Naruto convoco cinco clones, tres de ellos adelantándose frente a ellos, protegiendo a ambos… otro quedándose a su lado y uno más en medio, expectante a los que sucediera. Los tres clones de Naruto, tomando entre sus manos un Kunai, corrieron hasta Orochimaru, uno intentando golpearle el rostro, pero el sannin lo esquivo, al tiempo que veía a otro de los clones intentar golpearle en el estomago, elidiéndolo de igual modo y el tercero intentando clavarle el kunai que llevaba fallando de igual modo… y en un solo movimiento, sacando su lengua y enrollando fuertemente los tres cuerpos de los clones los lanzó de cabeza a la choza en la que estaban logrando que desaparecieran de inmediato. Entonces fue atacado por el otro clon que se había mantenido rezagado, que le lanzó shurikens y lo ataco con un Rasengan… pero al igual que los otros tres clones rápidamente lo elimino.

Entonces giró su vista a los verdaderos gennin, notando con cierta sorpresa como es que el verdadero Naruto en conjunto con su clon estaban corriendo a él tan cerca y veloz que sabía no podía esquivar, observando cómo es que entre las manos de ellos mantenían lo que parecía ser a simple vista un Rasengan, pero a comparación de los que había visto con anterioridad, este tenía quizás el doble o triple de tamaño, sintiendo del mismo modo que el poder que había dentro de la esfera era mucho más destructiva.

El golpe dio de lleno en él… Naruto lo supo por la fuerza que Orochimaru ponía sobre sí para mantenerse en el mismo sitio, la ráfaga de poder que envolvió el lugar fue tan grande que destruyó la choza en la que estaban por completo, pulverizando la madera que la formaba y la que no había sido eliminada, caía sobre las personas que estaban debajo inconscientes. El rubio dio un brinco alejándose del lugar prontamente, observando cómo es que el sannin se mantenía en pie, en el poco espacio que quedaba del lado en el que estaba, y apenas con lo que parecía ser una herida sin importancia en su costado derecho… había logrado eludir el golpe mortal por unos centímetros… Pero Orochimaru apenas comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe recibido y alzaba la vista, cuando vio de cerca la aparición de Sasuke dirigiéndose a él, en su mirada se podía apreciar el Sharingan de tres aspas, un sonido que no lograba reconocer acercándose con él, y en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser el chakra completamente visible del Uchiha, en una forma que parecían centellas removiéndose inquietas sin dirección alguna… fue entonces que reconoció el sonido… porque aquellos centellas era el tan famoso jutsu de Kakashi… el Chidori…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 11…**

**Jejejeje… ya se, quieren matarme por dejarlo en lo más interesante… pero será mejor que lo piensen, si me matan ya no podré continuar con el Fic y se quedarán intrigados de por vida… jejeje… Bueno, hasta aquí llego por el momento mi imaginación, como se dieron cuenta la pelea de Naruto contra Neji fue muy parecida a la que tuvieron en el manga, la verdad es que no pude pensar mucho sobre como Naruto podría salir de esa situación sin que recurriera al Rasengan… mmm, en cuanto a la pelea de Sasuke contra Gaara, posiblemente esperaban algo mucho más emocionante, pero de igual forma él debía de mantener oculta su poder de controlar el chidori si esperaba utilizarlo en su pelea contra Orochimaru… Por supuesto que la pelea que tiene nuestra pareja contra la serpiente no terminara así de rápido, todos estamos conscientes de que Orochimaru es mucho más difícil de derrotar que con esos simples golpes… por eso es que he cortado la pelea, y la colocare en el capítulo que viene, en la que posiblemente ponga un poco de la pelea de Shikamau contra Temari y Kankuro contra Shino… a sí, y también puede que les entregue el despertar de Gaara completamente furioso, ¿qué creen que suceda cuando lo haga?... Bueno, ahora sí creo que es todo… espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, etc., etc.,…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	12. Cap 12: Encuentro

**.**

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Psyco-Kaye, Sazzi, Dark-ekin, mar_erandie, Soratan, mikami, marun15, Ayame-chan, dilaripa-tsuzuki, mariangel, anadalay, Lady Palas, luna456, Noy-chan, hijadelaluna, clarita18**

**.**

**.**** A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**ACLARACIONES DEL FIC – **

**Bueno, creo que debo de plantear esto antes de seguir con este fic, en realidad me había estado pensando escribirlo desde antes, pero por una u otra razón no pude recordar ponerlo… - jijiji risitas nerviosas y avergonzadas -… Bien, no sé si lo han notado, pero en varios capitulos –sino es que en todos- los comportamientos de Naruto y de Kyuubi cambian constantemente... **

**Kyuubi, tiende a respetar mucho a Naruto –a llamarlo por su nombre- cuando alguien más se encuentra presente y a insultarlo cuando están solos… Ok, eso puede explicarse de la siguiente manera: Kyuubi –como todos saben, ahora y como él mismo ha declarado en su mente- siente un enorme cariño por Naruto, pero a pesar de que lo sabe nunca admitiría abiertamente que ese sentimiento existe en él, y a pesar de que en el capítulo 10 lo hubiese –de alguna forma- admitido frente a Jiraiya, como se dieron cuenta él desvió ese pensamiento de Naruto para que no lo descubriera… su respeto al hablarle cuando esta con alguien más se debe a que esa es la única forma en que él demostraría el cariño que siente por Naruto indirectamente y sus insultos para el rubio cuando están solos, solo son para aparentar ante él que nada ha cambiado.**

**Con Naruto también es algo parecido, de seguro notaron en el capítulo 5 Naruto parecía tener un sueño muy interesante al lado de Sasuke –un sueño que fue murmurado por él y que Kyuubi escucho- y en el capítulo 7, cuando Sasuke se le declaro, Naruto pensó sobre las 'demostraciones' con las que constantemente él soñaba; bien eso se debe a que Naruto a pesar de encontrarse en el cuerpo de un niño de doce años, su mentalidad en realidad debería de tener la edad de 19 años, eso es por el hecho de que cuando regreso él ya tenía quince y aunque no lo desee su edad psicológica sigue avanzando con normalidad, pero aun así en muchas ocasiones sigue manteniendo ese comportamiento infantil que todos conocemos y que no hare que se pierda… de ahí que en la mayoría de las conversiones con Sasuke y con Kyuubi, Naruto se expresa maduramente y hasta piensa en planes que los ayuden a salir de algún problema –claro que eso ya venía desde 'su otra vida' -.**

**Otra cosa que posiblemente hayan notado fue la mención de un nuevo integrante de Akatsuki… eso principalmente lo puse como relleno, pues no estaba completamente segura de que podría llegar a poner una participación muy activa de los chicos obsesionados con las nubes rojas… y en realidad aun no sé con seguridad si debo hacerlo; si lo hago no sólo tendría que describir a este Akatsuki –poderes, físico, personalidad- sino que además tendría que pensar en hacer lo mismo con otro de ellos, pues Deidara tendría que ser sustituido por otro personaje… la idea me tienta mucho, pero… bueno, ya veré unos capítulos más adelante…**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí llego con el capítulo número doce… Si, YA SÉ QUE NO ES MIERCOLES, PERO QUISE DARLES ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALO… siendo que mi fic de DECISIONES está llegando a su fin, los últimos capítulos me están costando un poco de trabajo y por eso es que me enfoque en este capítulo el fin de semana… jijiji, bueno ahora sí… este capítulo llega con varias batallas entre las que se encuentra Shukaku contra… es una sorpresa… también harán aparición los cuatro del sonido – no pueden ser los cinco, recuerden que Kimimaro estaba enfermo en ese tiempo – así como la intervención de algunos ninjas para deshacerse de los invasores… jijiji… espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Ya saben, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo que haga demasiada incoherencia en el texto, no duden en decírmelo.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: ENCUENTRO**

La distancia y velocidad a la que se acercaba Sasuke con el Chidori en su mano derecha, le hacía imposible el poder esquivar por completo el golpe mortal… y de hecho para cualquier otro ese jutsu habría acabado con su vida, pero él era uno de los tres sannin de la aldea de Konoha, y no había obtenido ese título por nada… gracias a la velocidad tan superior que poseía pudo esquivar el ataque lo suficiente como para que este no le diese en el corazón y esperando, haber podido esquivarlo por completo. Los cálculos le fallaron, si bien logro que el golpe no tocara un órgano vital de su cuerpo, no pudo hacer nada por no perder su brazo izquierdo… así es, el golpe había sido dirigido directamente a su corazón, por eso es que se había movido hacía su lado derecho queriendo evitarlo, y fue que termino sintiendo dolor, mientras que la sangre fluía por el lugar donde un segundo antes se había encontrado su brazo.

Una vez que Sasuke había asestado el golpe y cortado el brazo de su rival, la potencia con la que se había arrojado en contra de la serpiente lo había enviado a casi caer del techo donde se encontraban, pero afortunadamente gracias a sus buenos reflejos y al hecho de que controlaba a la perfección el trepar cualquier superficie con solo sus pies; logró evitar una caída y regresar al lado de Naruto rápidamente.

- Sólo he logrado darle en el brazo, debió moverse cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo – susurró Sasuke a Naruto.

- Por lo menos has podido inutilizarlo para hacer jutsus… ahora estamos más aventajados – contestó Naruto girando solo un poco su vista al Uchiha – y así podremos resistir el tiempo suficiente.

- ¡Malditos mocosos! – exclamó furioso Orochimaru, sus ojos amarillos destilándola; su brazo escurriendo en sangre y su ropa salpicada de la misma.

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! – se escuchó el llamado de alguien en ese momento.

Los dos gennin giraron sus miradas a la persona que llegaba en esos momentos brincando sobre el tejado, un hombre cubierto completamente por una capa negra y su rostro cubierto por una máscara, que ambos pudieron identificar que pertenecía al cuerpo de asesinos AMBU… lo que provoco que ambos gennin se sorprendieran, Sasuke por comprender que posiblemente la traición a la aldea pudo ser apoyada desde dentro de la misma, y Naruto por que no tenía conocimiento de que ese hecho podía llegar a suceder, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que algo así hubiese ocurrido en su 'otra vida'… ambos volvieron a tomar completa atención en el ninjas que los había consternado, viendo –nuevamente- con sorpresa que ese AMBU curaba con chakra, lo que quedaba del brazo sangrante de Orochimaru, haciendo que la sangre dejase de fluir en unos cuantos segundos.

- La herida ha cicatrizado pero el brazo ya no podrá ser unido a su cuerpo de nuevo… las venas y arterias quedaron demasiado destrozadas e inutilizadas – escucharon que dijo el ninja al sannin malvado.

- … Llama a los cuatro, que ellos se encarguen de estos dos… - declaro Orochimaru con voz rasposa, estaba conteniendo a penas su furia.

- Hai – respondió el ninja y en poco desapareció de la vista de los tres, y fue entonces que la serpiente emitió una pequeña y malévola sonrisa.

- Debo admitir que su poder es más grande e impresionante de lo que creía… me hubiese gustado mucho poseer uno de sus cuerpos – comenzó a decir relamiéndose los labios con su viperina lengua - … desafortunadamente no puedo perdonarles la ofensa que me han hecho al herirme de este modo… - en esta ocasión dirigió su vista al rubio, mirándolo entre burlón y con lastima - Es una lástima que tengas que ser testigo de la muerte de Sasuke-kun… debó admitir que deseo poder acabar con tu vida tanto como con la suya, pero si lo hago alguien acabaría con mi vida y no estoy en proceso de aceptar eso… – terminó mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

- … - Naruto en un principio se sorprendió por el hecho de que Orochimaru en verdad pretendía matar a Sasuke, que en realidad podía ser el único cuerpo que realmente podía ser considerado completamente aceptable para ser ocupado; pero relego esa sorpresa hasta el más lejano y oscuro rincón de su ser, enfocándose completamente en la última frase dicha por el sannin malvado – Vaya, si tú tienes miedo de alguien, entonces debe de ser sumamente poderoso – comentó Naruto con seriedad, sin intención de dejar a la vista de Orochimaru lo que él ya sabía.

- No te confundas, no es temor… es sólo supervivencia – contestó el de piel grisácea.

- ¿Quién podría ser tan 'poderoso', cómo para hacer que tú tomes tanta precaución en seguir con vida? – cuestionó el rubio sin apartar su vista de la serpiente, Sasuke escuchaba todo con creciente interés. A pesar de que sabía que Naruto tenía mucho más conocimiento de ese hombre y de la organización a la que pertenecía, no podía evitar sentir que algo se le escapaba de toda esa conversación…

- ¿Así que eres curioso?, ¿de qué te serviría saber su nombre?, nunca podrás averiguar nada después de obtenerlo, ni siquiera encontraras que reamente exista – preguntó Orochimaru.

- No, pero sabré a quien felicitar por hacerte actuar de esa manera… - comentó con burla pero cambio de inmediato su expresión, sabiendo que en ese momento debía de enfocarse en ser serio - … supongo que es él quien me quiere con vida; por lo que debó deducir que planea algo que me involucra… ¿cuál es su nombre? – volvió s repetir la pregunta, esta vez mirándolo con frialdad.

- Sabes, creo que en realidad tú sabes cuál es su nombre… no creo que hayas deducido todo lo que me dijiste con solo un simple comentario; nadie es tan listo… - comenzó a suponer con exactitud el sannin - … entonces, creo que tú debes de saber más sobre '**él**' de lo que aparentas…

- … ¿me dirás su nombre o prefieres qué sigamos jugando a las preguntas? – preguntó sarcásticamente Naruto.

- … – no contesto de inmediato y no parecía tener intensiones de hacerlo, y entonces cinco ninjas aparecieron de pronto, posicionándose en el mismo techo, cuatro de ellos rodeando a Sasuke y Naruto, y el quinto ninja siendo el que apenas habían visto curando a Orochimaru, junto a este último. – Encárguense de ellos maten al Uchiha, pero a Naruto-kun déjenlo con vida… aunque de ser posible gravemente herido...

- Hai – respondieron los cuatro al unisonó.

- Bueno, tengo que dejarlos, hay algo más importante que debo hacer… pero respondiendo a tú pregunta Naruto-kun, el nombre es Pain y él siempre obtiene lo que desea - dijo Orochimaru y con ayuda del ninja a su lado, desapareció de sus vistas alejándose en dirección desconocida. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto hicieron ademán de perseguir al sannin, pero de inmediato se vieron detenidos por los cuatro ninjas que permanecían rodeándolos.

- Ustedes no se irán de aquí, a menos de que nos derroten – dijo uno de ellos que tenía seis brazos.

- Pero eso será imposible… - continuo diciendo otro de cabello lila.

- Nosotros somos los cuatro del sonido… - se escuchó la voz de la única mujer del grupo.

- Y somos superiores a cualquiera… - terminó de decir el gordo del grupo.

- … Esto está mal… no debíamos de enfrentarnos a ellos ahora… - susurró Naruto, siendo escuchado a penas por Sasuke. Ambos se habían puesto espalda con espalda para progerse mutuamente.

- ¿Sabes cómo vencerlos? – preguntó el Uchiha en el mismo tono y nivel de voz.

- No, yo no los derrote a ellos… tuve apoyo de un equipo… - contesto Naruto, sintiendo como es que una gota de sudor descendía de su frente. – "_Demonios, ¿Kyuubi donde estas?_" – pensó con frustración. Sí no obtenía ayuda de inmediato, sabía que no tendría más opción que recurrir al único jutsu que destruiría por completo a sus enemigos, pero que también causaría demasiados estragos en él.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Kyuubi**_

En cuanto la señal que dio para atacar al Hokage, y siendo que Naruto había avanzado hasta encontrarse con el Tercero… él mismo había abandonado el coliseo tomando como dirección y guía el olor de Jiraiya, buscándolo por una simple razón; una vez que Naruto y Sasuke hubiesen alejado al Hokage del peligro que representaba Orochimaru, ellos se verían en problemas al enfrentarlo –por lo menos individualmente- y aun sí no saldrían bien librados, en especial si los súbditos de la serpiente llegaban en su ayuda… desde antes ya había avisado al sannin del posible ataque el que se vería envuelta la aldea, y el peli blanco había hecho un buen trabajo evitando que las enormes serpientes que habían intentado adentrarse en la aldea, no lograran hacerlo y fuesen destruidas casi de inmediato. Así fue como lo encontró, haciendo pedazos a las tres serpientes con ayuda de una de los sapos gigantes que podía convocar, afortunadamente el sannin no había estado demasiado lejos como para no alcanzarlo antes de que Naruto necesitase de verdadera ayuda de su parte.

No era que no confiara en la fortaleza de Naruto, de hecho él mismo ya se lo había dicho antes a sí mismo, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para saber qué hacer cuando el momento lo requería, prueba de ello había sido la última batalla que había mantenido con la serpiente traidora… pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro y que en ese momento de verdad lo preocupaba, era que el único método que podría darles seguridad de haber destruido por completo al enemigo sería con la utilización del Futon Rasenshuriken… y eso era justamente lo que no debía de ser utilizado por Naruto. En todos esos años que había entrenado al lado de Naruto, cuando Kakashi no se encontraba cerca, habían estado enfocándose en entrenarse en ese jutsu, descubriendo con sorpresa y preocupación, que seguía causando estragos en la mano que lo sostenía y que el desgastamiento de chakra era tan inmenso que necesitaba de un día completo para poder recuperarse. Y conocía a Naruto –oh, claro que lo conocía- sabía que sí él llegaba a encontrarse acorralado por el enemigo o que la vida del Uchiha se encontrará en peligro, Naruto no dudaría en utilizar el jutsu, sin importar el daño permanente que causara en su cuerpo.

Enfocándose en esa posible situación, regreso su atención al peli blanco, brincando sobre los tejados cercanos a los que se encontraba el sapo gigante, llego a colocarse sobre la cabeza del anfibio…

- ¿No deberías de estar apoyando a Naruto? – preguntó el peli blanco un segundo después de que Kyuubi se coloco a su lado, pero sin estar al pendiente de la aparición de nuevas serpientes.

- La única forma en que podría ayudarlo, sería que una gran cantidad de chakra me fuera entregado… - respondió Kyuubi con sarcasmo, dándole a entender que sería casi imposible que eso llegara a suceder - … por eso es que vengo por ti… Naruto y el Uchiha deben de estar enfrentándose a Orochimaru en este momento.

- ¿Qué?, ¿ellos solos? – pregunto el peli blanco sorprendido.

- … es lo más probable… por eso es que vine a buscarte, debes ir ayudarlos – dijo con seriedad el Kyuubi.

Jiraiya no le respondió, pero Kyuubi pudo observar cómo es que se giraba a hablarle al sapo sobre el que estaban, dándole ordenes especificas de atacar en caso de que más serpientes aparecieran. Y en unos segundos más tanto el peli blanco como él mismo, salían de ese lugar en dirección del coliseo de Konoha… corriendo, saltando y esquivando a cuantos enemigos se les atravesaran en el camino… y justo en el momento en que su mente registraba unas palabras que a su haber, habían sonado completamente frustradas y preocupadas… "_Demonios, ¿Kyuubi donde estás?_"… y eso fue suficiente para darle a entender que el rubio y el moreno se encontraban en problemas…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con el Hokage**_

Una vez que Naruto y Sasuke hubiesen convencido a los ninjas AMBU de sacarlo del lugar, él había estado temiendo por la vida de los dos chicos… si bien era cierto que ambos ya se habían enfrentado a Orochimaru, también era verdad que su alumno era mucho más poderoso de lo que cualquiera imaginaría… además de que estaba también el hecho de la crueldad tan inusitada de la que era poseedor, estaba completamente consciente de que no le importaría nunca quitarle la vida a unos ninjas tan jóvenes, siendo que años atrás fue capaz de hacer crueles experimentos genéticos en los cuerpos de niños recién nacidos.

Fue resguardado y guiado por los AMBU en dirección de la torre Hokage, donde seguramente podría estar mejor protegido de los ataque en su contra, sin embargo no se habían alejado mucho más de doscientos metros cuando se vieron envueltos por una explosión, apenas saliendo con vida… cuando el polvo se hubo disipado los cinco shinobis de Konoha, observaron cómo es que se encontraban rodeados por seis ninjas, dos de ellos siendo los ninjas de la arena que los habían estado siguiendo, y los otros cuatro tratándose de ninjas del sonido –identificándolos por la banda en la cabeza de ellos cuatro-. La batalla empezó, en un instante los AMBU se vieron atacados por shuriken y kunai que intentaban matarlos… pero siendo ellos, de la elite y sobre todo de una aldea como Konoha, pudieron evitarlos con facilidad y acabar con aquellos dos ninjas en un parpadeo. Del coliseo se escucho una explosión, pero ninguno aparto la vista de sus contrincantes…

Después de eso los otros cuatro ninjas enemigos –que aun seguían rodeándolos sin siquiera parecer afectados por la muerte de los otros dos-, si vieron un segundo entre ellos e inmediatamente dirigir sus miradas a los AMBU… entonces la chica quien daba un paso, dado que era protegida por sus otros compañeros no se preocupo por descuidar su vigilancia de los AMBU por unos segundos, buscando entre sus ropas descubrió a la vista de los ninjas de Konoha una larga flauta transversal y llevándola a sus labios comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que los cinco shinobis escucharon claramente. Los AMBU y el Hokage, de pronto se vieron envueltos por una extraña sensación… sensación que identificaron como un genjutsu queriendo envolverlos; con prontitud, los cinco intentaron deshacerlo… pero ya era demasiado tarde… los cinco cayendo arrodillados frente a los cuatro ninjas del sonido. Otra explosión se escuchó de la misma dirección que la anterior, pero de igual modo ninguno giró a ver lo que podría estar sucediendo…

La melodía se siguió escuchando por otro medio minuto más, atrapándolos aun más en el genjutsu que había creado la chica… cuando ese tiempo hubo pasado, la chica dejo de tocar, bajo su flauta y sacando un kunai de su estuche se acerco a los cinco ninjas indefensos, siendo seguida por sus otros compañeros, que de igual forma portaban un arma en sus manos, cada uno de los cuatro posicionándose frente a uno de los AMBU que protegían al Hokage… Los cuatro levantaron sus armas y en cuestión de un segundo las bajaron a tremenda velocidad en contra de los ninjas de elite, matándolos de inmediato y dejando al Hokage, desprotegido… los ninjas sonrieron con arrogancia, viéndose entre sí y esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno se atrevía a formular… ¿qué hacer ahora?... era obvio que ellos no tenían el objetivo de dar muerte al Hokage, hacerlo implicaría tener el odio de Orochimaru y por su puesto su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa por haberse atrevido a quitarle a su amo lo que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando y deseando.

Sin embargo, ellos no tuvieron que responder a nada, pues cuando se decisión a dejar inconsciente al viejo; la aparición de un ninja que parecía ser un AMBU de Konoha apareció ante ellos, quitándose la marcara con rapidez para que lo identificaran, comenzó a expresarles las órdenes recibidas por su amado señor. Los cinco entonces, se encaminaron nuevamente al lugar donde debía de estar Orochimaru, dejando aún en el genjutsu al Hokage sabiendo que no habría nadie que pudiese ayudarlo en ese momento… Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, cuando frente al Hokage nuevamente volvía a aparecer el ninja que se disfrazaba de AMBU, pero en esa ocasión acompañado de otra persona.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, Orochimaru-sama? – preguntó el encapuchado.

- … Sin mi brazo no puedo realizar jutsus, la pelea contra Sarutobi sería desventajosa… - comentó el mencionado con seriedad - … es una lástima pero creo que el anciano no sufrirá tanto como lo hubiese querido.

- Orochimaru-sama… si usted lo desea, yo puedo ser sus brazos – se ofreció con respeto el encapuchado.

- … - el sannin malvado, vio de reojo a su acompañante - … él posee mucho más jutsus que tú, Kabuto… y aún si tuvieses conocimiento de todos esos jutsus tú también; no tienes el suficiente chakra como para ayudarme en el jutsu que pretendía realizar en él. – declaró después de un largo silencio Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru-sama, ¿no estaba pensando en hacer ese jutsu, verdad? – preguntó el ninjas, ahora identificado como Kabuto.

- Por supuesto que si… me habría gustado mucho poder ver el rostro de Sarutobi cuando viese a sus maestros y a su muy querido sucesor… - dijo con burla el sannin, observando al Tercero que aún seguía envuelto en el genjutsu. – … aunque, si aun estas dispuesto a ayudarme, podríamos ser capaces de invocar a dos de ellos… - declaró finalmente regresando su vista a su acompañante.

- Lo que usted ordene Orochimaru-sama – contestó el otro.

- … primero quítate esa ridícula mascara, después deshaz el genjutsu y ayúdame con el jutsu a mí… - ordenó Orochimaru. Kabuto, procedió a hacer lo que su amo ordenaba… sin moverse de su lugar al lado de su señor, se quito la máscara que portaba, dejando al descubierto los mechones de cabello gris y los anteojos que lo identificaban; arrojando la máscara lejos realizo el sello de manos para deshacer el genjutsu que mantenía prisionero al Hokage y llevo su mano izquierda a juntarse con la mano derecha de Orochimaru, comenzando a concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra para poder llevar a cabo la invocación…

Sarutobi se sentía confundido, sabía que había caído dentro de un genjutsu que difícilmente pudo ser parado por él o los AMBU, por eso mismo es que no podía encontrar la respuesta adecuada que le dijese como es que de pronto volvía a encontrarse despierto en el mundo real de nuevo… girando su vista hacia abajo y alrededor suyo, se dio cuenta de que los AMBU que los debían de estar protegiendo, se encontraban inertes en el suelo, posiblemente muertos… sin dejar que esa visión lo turbara ni un poco, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y al frente de sí, encontrando entonces al hombre que en algún momento había sido alumno suyo, realizando una clase de jutsu con ayuda de un ninja, que reconoció como Kabuto casi de inmediato. Se preguntó porque es que alguien como Orochimaru necesitaría de ayuda para realizar un jutsu, y fue entonces que lo vio o más bien que no lo vio… el brazo izquierdo del sannin malvado había sido desprendido de su cuerpo; recuperándose por completo de la influencia del genjutsu, se levanto sobre sus pies sin dejar de observar a sus contrincantes… para él era más que obvio que la pérdida del brazo de Orochimaru se debía al enfrentamiento que había tenido con Sasuke y Naruto, pero no pudo evitar pensar que él hecho de que él estuviese ahí significaba que posiblemente esos dos chicos habían sido derrotados hace poco por él. Rápidamente se despojo de su capa del Tercer Hokage, endureciendo en esa ocasión su mirada colocándose en posición de defensa a lo que quiera que su ex alumno tramara hacer. Pero se vio envuelto por la sorpresa cuando, justo a la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de el sannin, apareció un ataúd de madera, al tiempo en que Orochimaru gritaba '**Uno**' y un par de segundos después haciendo aparición un segundo ataúd; y un '**Dos**' se escuchó por el lugar fuertemente... esperaba entonces la aparición de un tercero, pero no sucedió; en cambio pudo ver cómo es que los dos ataúdes comenzaba a abrirse…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Sasuke y Naruto**_

En cuanto se vieron rodeados por eso cuatro ninjas de sonido, Naruto había sentido que se le dificultaba respirar… para él era claro que enfrentarse los dos solos a esos cuatro significaba un suicidio; en especial porque ni siquiera él sabía de la totalidad de habilidades que poseían; porque sencillamente no los había enfrentado directamente… claro que recordaba vagamente algunas de sus habilidades, como el hecho de que el gordo tenía en pleno control sobre la tierra –lo que le daba cierta ventaja al encontrarse sobre un tejado-, también sabía que el de seis brazos poseía aquel jutsu de lanzar su saliva como si fuese una telaraña y tenía las palabras apenas escuchadas de Neji que decía… 'Las cosas hechas por chakra, serán destruidas poniendo chakra sobre ellas… es el principio del jyuuken'… lo que le daba la pista que la telaraña que lanzaba estaba hecha con chakra… De los otros don no tenía ninguna idea de cuáles podrían ser sus habilidades. Pero aún así no conociera nada de ninguno de ellos, de una cosa esta seguro; estar rodeados de esa forma no los llevaría a salir con bien de esa batalla y por lo mismo debía de idear un modo para salir de allí…

- Pero miren… parece que el rubio está nervioso y preocupado… - se burlo el gordo –Jiroubou, haciendo que los otros tres sonrieran y que Sasuke tuviese que observar de reojo a Naruto, preguntándose el porqué de esa reacción.

- … No deberías de estarlo, como ya escuchaste Orochimaru-sama no quiere que te matemos… eso es todo un honor… - declaro Tayuya-la chica-.

- … Me preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo seguirán hablando?… - preguntó Naruto, recuperando el control de sí, o por lo menos aparentando estar tranquilo - … si no quieren morir deberán de hacer algo realmente sorprendente para dejarme inconsciente y para matar a Sasuke…

- Te crees mucho, pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener tus palabras – dijo Sakon.

- ¿Quieren probarnos? – preguntó en está ocasión Sasuke, sonriendo con arrogancia… intuía que Naruto tenía un plan entre manos.

- … Demuéstrenlo… - declaró Kidoumaru.

- … Sasuke, recuerda el combo de Lee; utilízalo en la chica y el del collar de perlas… yo me encargo de los otros dos… - dijo Naruto en un susurro a su compañero… confiaba en que ambos podrían salir adelante en eso.

No tuvo que ver ni escuchar el asentimiento de Sasuke, en un segundo ambos reafirmaban sus posiciones en el tejado y al siguiente segundo ambos chicos se movían en direcciones contrarias. Sasuke se arrojo a Tayuya y Sakon, lanzando una patada a la cara del chico arrojándolo en contra de la chica, rápidamente tomándolos desprevenidos, con la misma velocidad con la que había atacado a Gaara, los rodeo en un santiamén y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta los enredo con un hilo tranparente… pateándolos con fuerza hacia arriba un segundo después se colocaba por sobre sus cabezas y son una serie de patadas y puñetazos los dirigió al suelo de las calles de Konoha; separándose de ellos casi al tiempo en que los ninjas golpeaban el suelo y subiendo por la pared para regresar al lado de Naruto.

Por otro lado Naruto, que se había arrojado hacía Kidoumaru y Jiroubou… primero, intento golpear al gordo, pero tuvo que hacer una maniobra aérea, cuando el otro le arrojo una red para intentar atraparlo, teniendo que alejarse lo suficiente de ellos y al mismo tiempo percatándose de que Sasuke había logrado atrapar a los otros dos en su combo. Dirigió su vista en sus contrincantes, recordando las palabras de Neji convoco cuatro clones… si el chakra era lo único que podía detener al de seis brazos, entonces sabía que debía de entregarle una cantidad de chakra que lo dejase aturdido… sonrió… dos de sus clones se dirigieron en contra del gordo, mientras que los otros dos se dirigieron al otro. Jiroubou se vio atacado por los dos clones, que le enviaban una serie de patadas y puñetazos, haciéndolo retroceder un poco sobre el tejado; pero él hábilmente los desintegro a los dos con un golpe certero a ambos; sin embargo de inmediato se vio atacado por otros cuatro clones que, por la sorpresa, lograron arrojarlo del tejado. Kidoumaru, observo a los dos clones acercarse a él y rápidamente hizo uso de su jutsu, arrojándoles una red de saliva mezclada con chakra, esperando atraparlo… pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando su red no sólo no logro atraparlos, sino que además se vio deshecha cuando en las manos de ambos clones apareció una esfera de chakra comprimido que antepusieron a sus cuerpos, siguiendo con su camino hasta él, dándole de lleno con ambas esferas.

El Naruto real, después de observar lo que sucedía con sus dos contrincantes, corrió hasta la orilla del tejado para observar lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, encontrando que él subía corriendo por la pared, apartándose en un par de segundos más Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba bien y él le respondió del mismo modo… y con una mirada determinada ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir tras Orochimaru. Giraron sus cuerpos en dirección a donde habían visto que la serpiente se alejaba, y se disponían a saltar, cuando frente a ellos –en el aire- aparecían Tayuya y Sakon, vieron como es que la mujer llevaba una flauta que dirigió a sus labios dispuesta a tocar una nota mientras qué el otro sonreía con maldad. Tanto Sasuke como él se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición, pero lo estuvieron aún más cuando detrás de ellos sintieron la presencia de los otros dos ninjas, que posiblemente intentaban golpearlos o sostenerlos.

Apenas supieron lo que sucedió después… las acciones fueron tan rápidas que sólo pudieron darse cuenta de que estaban a salvo cuando inesperadamente se encontraban en otro tejado. Ambos siendo cargados por un par de brazos… los dos giraron para ver al shinobi que los había sacado de esa situación, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando reconocieron al sannin de cabello blanco que los había estado entrenando durante todo ese último mes; siendo Naruto el que en realidad se encontraba más aliviado.

- Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo – comentó Jiraiya desviando un poco su mirada para observar al rubio y al moreno en sus brazos, para un segundo después soltarlos y dejarlos caer sobre el tejado en el que estaban, momento en el que se dieron cuenta que un poco separados de ellos, pero en el mismo tejado, se encontraba Kyuubi.

- … Zorro de mierda, podrías haber llegado antes… - reclamó el rubio en cuanto vio a 'Konran' cerca.

- Pudiste haberme invocado y lo sabes mocoso – le habló duro el 'gato'.

- Cómo si Orochimaru o estos ninjas quisiesen darme el tiempo necesario… además no podía arriesgarme a invocarte antes de que encontrases a ero-sennin… - contestó Naruto levantándose y girando para observar cómo es que los cuatro del sonido se reunían frente a ellos en el otro tejado.

- Así que no puedes manejar a estos cuatro sin ayuda, ¿eh? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- No es eso… ero-sennin, el Hokage está en problemas, sería bueno que fueras con él y lo ayudes… - declaró Naruto sin dejar de observar a los otros cuatro.

- Creo que él puede manejar muy bien la situación chico, no por nada es el Hokage de Konoha… - comentó el peli blanco con seguridad.

- … Será mejor que le haga caso a Naruto Jiraiya-sama… puede que Sarutobi-sama sea el Tercer Hokage, pero Orochimaru es más difícil de vencer de lo que parece… - esta vez habló Sasuke, que ya se encontraba de pie al otro lado del peli blanco.

- ¿Y quieren que los deje enfrentarse a ellos, cuando no pudieron eludir una simple trampa? – preguntó con incredulidad el sannin.

- … Ahora que Kyuubi está aquí, creo que podemos manejar la situación… - dijo Naruto con seguridad y reflejando en su mirada un atisbo de preocupación continuo - … la verdad es que no esperaba enfrentarme a ellos, pero ha tenido que suceder… por eso es que necesitare de la ayuda de Kyuubi y de su chakra.

- ¿No estarás pensando en devolverle su forma, o sí? – preguntó con seriedad Jiraiya viendo de reojo al rubio.

- … Será necesario… aún si no llega a pelear con ellos, tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará contra alguien más… - declaró Naruto, y sabía que no se estaba equivocando… sabía que la última vez había peleado contra la transformación completa de Gaara y estaba seguro de que Shukaku volvería a aparecer.

- … Sólo ten cuidado de mantenerlo controlado… - acepto Jiraiya, y aunque estaba consciente de que dejar a Naruto hacer una cosa semejante podría traer la destrucción total de la aldea, también estaba seguro de que él no sería capaz de detenerlo en sus propósitos. Sin decir nada más el sannin salió saltando del lugar, siguiendo el rastro del chakra de Orochimaru y el Tercero, y al encontrarlos juntos sabía que la pelea había comenzado.

- Terminaremos con ustedes rápido y después seguiremos a su amigo – declaró Jiroubou, después de que observaron cómo es que el sannin desaparecía.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Coliseo**_

Shikamaru se encontraba eludiendo hábilmente los ataques que Temari le lanzaba con su enorme abanico… había estado en esa situación bastante tiempo ya, tomando en cuenta la distancia que lo separaba de ella, no había podido hacer uso de su Kagemane jutsu, por supuesto que no se había quedado sin pensar en algún plan, claro que no… pero en ese momento no podía contar para nada con ningún tipo de ayuda de sombras ajenas, puesto que el muro había sido destruido y no había ningún edificio lo suficientemente alto como para ayudarle en su tarea, y los ataques de viento de la chica se volvían más poderosos y certeros haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco… observo de nuevo sus alrededores, intento encontrar aluna forma de poder realizar su jutsu y así manipularla… encontrándola casi de inmediato, una ayuda que había pasado por alto en los primeros momento de la pelea, pero que sabía no volvería a suceder, tomando un kunai de su estuche, le coloco rápidamente un papel explosivo, lanzándolo al instante en contra de la rubia, siendo repelido con un temible Kikiri Mai cuando casi llegaba a ella, y justo a mitad del camino, el explosivo detono… el polvo se levanto en el lugar, impidiendo de ese modo que cualquiera de los dos pudiese observar al otro.

Temari sabiendo, que no debía de perder demasiado tiempo en eso, agito su abanico para así deshacerse de loa presencia del polvo que le impedía observar los movimientos de su contrincante, despejando el ambiente de inmediato y observando con cierta sorpresa como es que el chicho se encontraba en posición de hacer su Kagemane jutsu, por lo que se posiciono velozmente para poder lanzarle un nuevo ataque con su abanico, mucho más terrible que el anterior, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera comenzar a agitar su arma se sintió completamente inmovilizada, si poder mover su cuerpo… observo con incredulidad a Shikamaru preguntándose cómo es que había logrado hacerlo, puesto que delante de ella no podía observar la sobra del chico que se hubiese dirigido a ella… entonces sintió como es que sus manos se abrían, dejando caer el abanico al suelo y comenzaba a caminar imitando los movimientos de Shikamaru, que se acercaba a ella de forma tranquila; y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que le sucedería después de eso…

Shikamaru se detuvo cuando la distancia con Temari era apenas de un metro, la miro un poco y estudio los posibles movimientos que podría realizar, buscando cual sería el más indicado para dejar completamente inmovilizada a la rubia sin que él tuviese que llegar a golpearla directamente… a pesar de que sabía que era su enemiga y que ella nunca podría perdonarle la vida si llegaba a tener la oportunidad de tenerlo acorralado, él no podía evitar sentirse mal con la idea de hacerle daño… suspiro, encontrando el movimiento adecuado a realizar, flexiono sus piernas un poco –Temari imitando sus movimientos- girándose un poco a la derecha, quedando de ese modo ladeado, se dispuso a suprimir su jutsu y terminar con el movimiento rápido, pero algo lo detuvo por completo…

Una terrible presencia se comenzó a sentir por todo el lugar, no sólo deteniéndolo de llevar a cabo sus acciones, sino también notando como es que Genma (N/A: el árbitro… por fin pude encontrar como es que se llamaba ), el shinobi contra el que se enfrentaba, Shino y Kankuro también lo hacían… giró un poco su vista, buscando la procedencia de tan terrible presencia; encontrándola rápidamente a varios metros alejados de ellos, en el que había sido el centro del coliseo, donde se encontraba –ahora de pie- Sabaku no Gaara. Se sorprendió enormemente al observarlo, porque ese chico pelirrojo ya no era el mismo; ahora observaba como su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza en una clara muestra de dolor, mientras que la que debía de ser su mano izquierda se encontraba envuelta en arena… arena que tenía la forma de una gigantesca garra… lo observo un poco más, percatándose como es que el lado izquierdo de su rostro comenzaba a deformarse, cambiando hasta parecer arena y creando poco a poco una nueva forma.

- Y-Ya ha comenzado… - fueron las palabras dichas por Temari, lo que logro atraer la atención de Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿sabes lo que pasa? – preguntó el Nara, aun manteniendo el Kagemane jtusu sobre ella.

- … Yo te recomiendo escapar, cuando Gaara esta así… lo único que le interesa es matar… - declaró a la rubia con visible temor en su voz y rostro.

Y Shikamaru supo que decía la verdad, pero también sabía otra cosa… Gaara ya sabía de la presencia de todos ellos en ese lugar y si lo que buscaba era matar, no dejaría que ninguno de ellos escapase… así que no tenían más opción que enfrentarse a él lo mejor que pudiesen y rogar a Kami poder salir con vida de ese combate.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con el Hokage**_

Orochimaru había logrado invocar a aquellos dos personajes que eran considerados los fundadores de la aldea de Konoha, los mismos que también eran considerados los más grandes Shinobis de todos los tiempos… haciendo que los dos salieran de sus ataúdes, había mostrado los rostro de el Primer y el Segundo Hokage, ambos con los cuerpos claramente desgastados por el estado muerto en el que se encontraban… ambos volviendo a sus estados de cuando estaban con vida con tan solo ser introducidos en sus cuerpos un par de Kunai con un papel y un jutsu.

Unos segundos después, el combate comenzó… siendo Sarutobi, quien formulo el primer jutsu de elemento fuego en contra de los cuatro ninjas que ahora, se enfrentaban a él… jutsu que fue repelido por el jutsu de agua de Segundo Hokage… por lo que sosteniendo el jutsu de fuego espero hasta que el otro ataque se desvaneciera; lo que sucedió segundos después. Cuando el ambiente su hubo despejado el Tercero se preparaba para poder lanzar otro jutsu, esta vez de tipo tierra… sin embargo pudo observar, con creciente temor, como es que el Primero realizaba los sellos del único jutsu que él era capaz de realizar. Sarutobi no dispuesto a perder el tiempo que tenía, salto del tejado donde se encontraba, esperando poder alejarse del lugar lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado por el ataque… pero no fue así, en instantes se vio rodeado por una masa de ramas que salieron del tejado… buscándolo, encontrándolo y rodeándolo, atrapándolo de tal forma que quedo inmovilizado instantáneamente.

Tan fuerte había sido la forma en que las ramas lo habían envuelto, que uno de sus brazos fue herido, dejando fluir la sangre rápidamente, aunque no fuese una herida de gravedad… Sarutobi no la desperdició, rápidamente alzando todo lo que podía su brazo, concentrando su chakra recitó en vos baja una palabras… y en menos de un segundos una nube de humo aparecía sobre una de las ramas que lo envolvían, apareciendo un mono –de gran edad- que vestía un chaleco de piel de tigre.

- Eres una vergüenza Sarutobi… debiste de acabar con él antes y no estarías en esta situación – declaró el recién llegado al Tercero.

- Eso es lo que haremos ahora… Enma, usa el Kongounyoi… - expresó el Tercero con seriedad.

El mono asintió y rápidamente se transformo en lo que un bo (N/A: ya saben esa vara larga… n.n) liberando de paso al Tercero de la prisión en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, y sosteniendo en bo cuando la libertad estaba a su favor. Irguiéndose en todo su esplendor, Sarutobi sostuvo el bo y lo acomodo de tal forma que sus dos brazos los sostenían… dirigió du vista a Orochimaru y se dispuso a atacarlo con su nueva arma, pero antes de que pudiese realizar un movimiento… un terrible chakra lo detuvo, giró su vista rápidamente en dirección de donde procedía semejante poder, primero temiendo que fuese la presencia de Kyuubi, pero descubriendo un segundo después que no era así… que el chakra que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el zorro de nueve colas, pero que sin duda era un chakra demoniaco…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Jitaiya se detuvo en el camino que llevaba recorrido, ya podía observar el lugar de batalla donde se encontraba el Hokage, pues antes no lo había hecho porque el tejado estaba más debajo de lo que estaban los demás, se disponía a aumentar de velocidad cuando observo la situación del Tercero… pero fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia maligna. De algún modo, supo que esa presencia no se trataba de la del Kyuubi… había convivido lo suficiente con Naruto y con el mismo zorro, como para reconocer el chakra que ambos liberaban… pero por ese motivo es que no siguió en su camino… cualquiera que fuese el poseedor de ese chakra, tenía la seguridad de que solo Naruto podría enfrentarlo… era una presencia demoniaca, con un poco de parecido a la de Kyuubi, pero por supuesto que en esta además podía detectarse la sed de sangre que poseía… Dudó entonces en si volver o no con el rubio, no quería abandonar al chico a su suerte y que al enfrentarse a ese ser pudiese resultar gravemente dañado, pero también sabía que el Hokage lo necesitaba para poder vencer a Orochimaru a los otros ninjas con los que se enfrentaba; pero no podía encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta… ¿qué camino tomar ahora, seguir adelante o volver en sus pasos?...

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto y Sasuke**_

Aún se mantenían inmóviles todos ellos, cada equipo esperando por algún movimiento del contrincante o que alguna señal del ambiente les dijese que era el momento de atacar al otro equipo de ninjas… pero lo que llegó a ellos no fue más que un terrible sentimiento de miedo –claro, a excepción de Naruto y Kyuubi, que su reacción fue de un poco de sorpresa-… los cuatro del sonido no pudieron evitar girar su vista a sus espaldas, mirando directamente hacía el centro del coliseo, de donde provenía el tremendo chakra… pudiendo observar con claridad a la persona que lo expulsaba o por lo menos encontrando a lo que antes había sido una persona y que en ese momento parecía más un monstruo por la transformación en la que se encontraba envuelto...

Sasuke giró su vista a Naruto, estando seguro de que él sabía lo que sucedía dentro del coliseo… lo observo notando un poco la sorpresa que aun lo embargaba, pero al mismo tiempo pudo apreciar la tremenda seriedad que lo envolvía… volvió a girar su vista, en esta ocasión enfocándola en el 'gato' anaranjado que también observaba en dirección al coliseo; y de igual modo pudo leer en él los mismos sentimientos que había notado en Naruto.

- Sasuke… - llamó Naruto casi en su susurro, haciendo que el mencionado volviese a fijar su mirada en él - … me acompañaras al coliseo y ayudaras a sacar a todas las personas de ahí… - declaró son suma seriedad, sorprendiendo al moreno con eso… - … sé que son demasiadas… pero es necesario salvarlos, Gaara no se detendrá ahora… - esta vez la mirada azulina fue puesta en la mirada oscura del Uchiha – Sé que te ayudaran los jounnin de Konoha que se encuentren ahí… en esta ocasión, solo Kyuubi y yo podemos enfrentarnos a él sin riesgo de morir…

- Naruto… - susurró el Uchiha con preocupación, y no era para menos, a pesar de que hubiese hacho que Gaara se mantuviese alejado de su enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, sabía por la cantidad de chakra que despedía que a pesar de todo él se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, y aunque estaba seguro de que él mismo podía ayudarle en gran medida a Naruto, también sabía que el rubio tenía razón… si el pelirrojo había perdido el control de sus acciones, sería completamente capaz de matar a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro del coliseo y que no tenían posibilidad de salir por su propio pie… por eso es que después de un par de segundos en su mirada se reflejo la determinación y asintiendo tenuemente con la cabeza viendo a Naruto, acepto que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle de ese modo.

- … ¿Qué esperamos entonces?, quiero ver el rostro de Shukaku cuando me vea libre… - se expresó Kyuubi apurándolos para poder avanzar, y mostrándoles de paso una sonrisa arrogante.

Los dos chicos, solo lo vieron por un momento para después, en sincronización saltar del tejado donde se encontraban para llegar al del coliseo, pasando de esa forma a los cuatro ninjas del sonido, que aun se encontraban estupefactos por la visión de Gaara y que no pudieron hacer nada por detenerlo… Con otro nuevo salto, ambos chicos y Kyuubi lograron descender hasta estar en las gradas del público, donde encontraron a Kakashi-sensei en compañía de varios jounnin de la aldea, entre los que se encontraban Gai-sensei y el hermano de Sasuke, y algunos otros del sonido; parecía que habían estado peleando y podían observarse muchos cuerpos enemigos en los escalones gradas y en el barandal de piedra; pero que en ese momento se encontraban detenidos, todos observando la forma en que se estaban tornando las cosas en el centro del coliseo. Cuando ellos aterrizaron, sólo Kakashi-sensei e Itahi voltearon a verlos –además de que eran los que se encontraban más cerca- con un poco de interés, preguntando con la mirada el porqué estaban ahí si es que habían sentido la presencia demoniaca que despedía el pelirrojo y crecía por momentos.

- ¿Son tontos acaso? – preguntó Kakashi, claramente reprimiéndolos por haberse acercado a ese lugar cuando claramente tenían la oportunidad de haber escapado.

- … No es momentos de regaños, Kakashi-sensei… - fueron las palabras de Sasuke acercándose al peli plateado. - … hay que despertar a todos y sacarlos de aquí.

- Despertarlos es mala idea… lo único que haríamos será que entren en pánico cuando se den cuenta de la situación – declaró Itachi.

- No hay opción, si es que no quieren que ellos mueran y que ustedes también lo hagan – habló seriamente Naruto sin despegar la vista de Gaara… y extrañamente esas palabra no solo hicieron reaccionar a los otros ninjas de Konoha sino también a los del sonido; todos poniendo atención a las palabras del rubio. - … Gaara ha perdido el control y lo único que busca en este momento es matar, no le interesa a quien, él matara por igual a enemigos y aliados… aun si son sus propios hermanos – y esas últimas palabras llenaron de escalofríos a los ninjas del sonido, tomándolas como una amenaza a sus vidas si no se alejaban del lugar - … tampoco le importara que las personas que mate sean niños, mujeres… ninjas o personas normales… por eso es necesario que todos se alejen de aquí.

- Aún si los despertamos a todos, será difícil que podamos escapar… si lo que dices es cierto, él no dejara que ninguno de nosotros se aleje – dijo un ninja de Konoha.

- … Ustedes sólo deshagan el genjutsu y guien a todos a la salida… - habló Naruto sin cambiar su expresión ni tono de voz, y caminando hasta el barandal de piedra de un movimiento se subió en ella, demostrando con eso sus intenciones.

- Naruto, no estarás pensando en… - comenzó a decir Kakashi.

- Hagan lo que les digo… tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que soy capaz Kakashi-sensei… no dejare que Gaara destruya la aldea, pero no estoy seguro de poder retenerlo en el centro del coliseo, por eso es que les digo que cumplan con mis palabras… además no me enfrentare a él yo solo – y seguido de esa declaración Naruto brincó hasta en centro del coliseo, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

- … E-Es un suicida… - declaró un ninja del sonido.

- No… es un héroe… - dijo Sasuke que ahora se encontraba de pie con Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Lee al lado suyo. – él se encargará de detener a Gaara el tiempo suficiente para que escapemos…

- P-Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿no te preocupa que pueda resultar herido? – preguntó Sakura a su lado, su voz sonando con preocupación.

- … Confío plenamente en él, y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo… él es más poderoso de que puedan llegar a imaginarse… - declaró Sasuke girándose para comenzar a despertar a más personas del genjutsu.

- … mmm, ¿ustedes que dicen?, parece que en estos momento nos encontramos en la misma situación… - dijo Kakashi hablándoles a los ninjas del sonido.

- … Sólo por el momento y porque nuestras vidas nos interesan… - declaro el que parecía ser el líder de los ninjas del sonido, siendo escuchado por los otros… y como cualquiera lo hubiese imaginado, todos los ninjas del sonido de un movimiento salieron del coliseo abandonando a los ninjas de Konoha a su suerte y a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

- Será mejor apresurarnos… no creo que Naruto-kun nos dé mucho tiempo antes de que empiece la verdadera batalla – dijo Itachi que ya se encontraba despertando a algunas personas.

Los demás ninjas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, haciéndolo lo más deprisa que podían, dándoles indicaciones a las personas que despertaban para que salieran del coliseo rápidamente en busca de refugio…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Centro del Coliseo**_

Todos los que se encontraban ahí lo vieron… Naruto había llegado caído del cielo, parándose valientemente frente a Gaara que comenzaba a transformarse, a su lado apareciendo también el gato que los ninjas del Konoha conocían y que había sido la 'mascota' del rubio por mucho tiempo… todos ellos observándolo con incredulidad y sorpresa, porque tres de ellos sabían que Naruto pensaba enfrentarse al pelirrojo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba en ese momento y los otros tres, porque creían que se había vuelto completamente loco y que no sabía realmente a lo que se enfrentaba.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó la voz de Gaara, sonando rasposa en ese momento. - ¿Dónde está el Uchiha? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez siendo más especifico.

- … - Naruto lo miro impasible y serio por unos segundos, y recorriendo con la mirada el lugar se percato de las presencias de los otros ninjas y del peligro inminente que corrían si se quedaban en ese lugar – "_Hay que hacer que Shikamaru y Shino salgan de aquí_" – dijo mentalmente.

- "_Si quieres que suceda, solo diles que lo hagan… seguro que no pondrán ningún pero_" – contestó Kyuubi.

- ¡Contéstame! – se desespero el pelirrojo, cuando Naruto no parecía hacerle mucho caso a lo que había preguntado.

- Shino, Shikamaru, Genma-sensei, será mejor que salgan de aquí – les grito Naruto sonando autoritario y regresando su vista a Gaara continuo – Si quieres pelear con Sasuke, entonces primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

- jajajaja… será un placer aniquilarte, pero antes… – declaró Gaara dejando inconclusa la frase… y levantando su brazo transformado, hizo que la arena que había en ella se dividiera en tres partes, que fueron rápidamente lanzadas a las tres parejas ninja.

Naruto solo tuvo que moverse un poco para realizar sellos de manos al ver el ataque lanzado a sus amigos… él no era tonto y confiaba en sus compañeros; quienes lograron esquivar a tiempo el ataque en su contra, por lo que en cuanto ellos lo esquivaron él mismo se lanzo rápidamente en contra de Gaara, llegando en menos de un segundo y dándole un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder un poco y que aun así evito que volviese a utilizar su arena para atrapar a cualquiera de los ninjas de Konoha.

- ¿Y tú crees que dejare que hagas algo como eso? – preguntó molesto Naruto alejándose un poco del pelirrojo – No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos – declaró finalmente sin apartar la vista de Gaara.

- ¿Amigos? – dijo incrédulamente el pelirrojo, observando la mirada decidida que le lanzaba el rubio en ese momento… y entonces llevo su mano normal a su cabeza de nuevo, sintiendo el dolor en ese lugar… pero recuperándose en cuestión de segundos. - … no me hagas reír… yo sólo lucho por mis intereses… - terminó declarando sintiendo como es que su transformación seguía adelante.

- ¡Demonios! – murmuró Naruto al observar cómo es que poco a poco Gaara comenzaba a adquirir la forma se Shukaku.

- "_… No nos queda de otra opción niño… deshaz el henge…_" - declaró Kyuubi en su mente con seriedad. Naruto dudó por un segundo, observando cómo es que los jounnin aún no terminaban de sacar a toda la gente del coliseo y como es que Shino, Shikamaru y Genma no se retiraban del todo del lugar, quedándose a observar lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento y posiblemente creyendo que serían necesarios en dado momento… suspiró… si quería ganar a Gaara como antes, debía de hacer entrar a Kyuubi a la pelea, porque sabía que el pelirrojo llegaría a obtener su máxima altura en poco tiempo si no lo detenían.

- "_Déjame intentarlo un poco más…_" - pidió Naruto, a pesar de todo creyendo que podía detener a Gaara en su transformación.

- "_No… sabes que el pelirrojo no querrá detenerse sólo por que le digas unas simples palabra… necesitas derrotarle y será mejor que lo hagas lo más pronto posible si no quieres que alguien muera…_" - respondió firmemente el Kyuubi, diciéndolo con eso a Naruto que no tenía opción.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso dejaras que haga lo que quiera con tus amigos? – preguntó con sarcasmo Gaara, la transformación abarcando la mitad superior de su cuerpo en esos momentos.

- … Grrrr… muy bien, sólo porque es necesario… - dijo en voz alta Naruto sonando molesto y un segundo después, realizando un sello de manos Kyuubi regreso a su forma original pero en miniatura, sorprendiendo a los ninjas que observaban la pelea.

- … - el zorro sonrió entonces, saboreando con delicia la sorpresa que percibía de los Shinobi que se encontraban alrededor de ellos observándolos, y aumento su sonrisa cuando vio como es que el pelirrojo lo veía con confusión, posiblemente ignorando que su figura fuera la real.

- Transformar a tu gatito no te ayudara en nada – declaró Gaara con burla.

- … ¿Escuchaste eso?, ¿te llamo gatito?... – habló Naruto mostrando una sonrisa prepotente, dirigiéndose claramente a su 'gatito'.

- … Je, eres un estúpido… sino eres capaz de reconocerme entonces no mereces ser el contenedor de Shukaku – declaró Kyuubi en voz alta, sorprendiendo aún más a los ninjas a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué habría de conocer a un gato como tú? – preguntó burlonamente Gaara, no dándole el respeto de que Kyuubi debería de merecerse por su parte.

- Yo no soy un gato… soy Kyuubi, el más feroz, poderoso e invensible demonio de todos los tiempos – esta vez lo dijo con su voz sonando claramente molesta y digna.

- jajaja… no me hagas reír… jajaja… - la burla haciéndose más grande con la risa que había soltado, la arena que caía de sus cuerpo haciéndose mayor y dispersándose por el suelo - … Kyuubi fue derrotado hace más de doce años… - si risa desapareció pero la sonrisa burlona aun se mantenía en su labios - … ¿Por qué habría de creer que tú eres él?, en especial si puedo atraparte con facilidad… - terminó diciendo en el momento en que la arena se cerraba con rapidez alrededor de Naruto y de Kyuubi; aprisionándolos juntos y sin opción alguna de escape.

- … Mocoso… - fue lo único que dijo el zorro sin dejar de observar a Gaara que comenzaba a levantar su brazo derecho.

- Lo sé – respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en una sola cosa.

- Al final ustedes dos no son más que basura… Sabaku Sou (N/A: Ataúd del desierto-Sabaku Sousou)… - pero su frase se vio interrumpida, cuando la arena que envolvía a Naruto y Kyuubi, se vio rápidamente dispersa por un chakra demoniaco, casi del mismo poder que envolvía a Gaara en ese momento… dejando a la vista de todos a el zorro de nueve colas con un nuevo tamaño, con una altura que sobrepasaba por casi veinte centímetros a la de Naruto.

- Te dije que soy Kyuubi… pero como no has querido creerme te lo demostrare… - declaró el zorro y sin más que decir, sus nueve colas se alzaron detrás suyo, alzo la cabeza y abrió la boca… de ella podo apreciarse como es que se formaba un círculo rojo (N/A: si, sé que es negro dentro de manga y de la serie, pero aquí lo pongo de este color por el hecho de que Kyuubi ha cambiado… v.v)… circulo que en poco tiempo fue lanzado en dirección de Gaara envolviéndolo inmediatamente en llamas enormes.

Todos estaban mudos… en las gradas los jounnin de Konoha despertaban a las últimas personas para que salieran de ahí, pero aún así no dejaban de observar la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre Naruto y Gaara… sorprendiéndose en demasía cuando pudieron observar a Kyuubi de un tamaño nada desconsideradle al lado del rubio, seguros de que no era ningún tipo de ilusión ni mucho menos un clon o algo parecido, porque el chakra del zorro era percibido por todos ellos…

- ¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso? – preguntó Kakashi intentando no parecer incrédulo y sin quererlo, dejando entre ver que él sabía sobre la verdadera forma de 'Konran'.

- … No sólo entrenamos cuando usted estaba con nosotros Kakashi-sensei… - declaró Sasuke detrás de él observando cómo es que en ese momento Kyuubi lanzaba el círculo rojo que había creado. -

- ¿Cómo dices?, ¿estabas consciente de que Naruto podía devolver su tamaño normal a Kyuubi? – preguntó molesto el peli plateado, colocando su vista en Sasuke.

- … Por supuesto, no creerás que fui su mejor amigo por estos cuatro años, sin que estuviese enterado de todo lo que hacía… - dijo con seriedad Sasuke. - … será mejor que salgamos de aquí di no queremos vernos involucrados en la pelea que se acerca… - terminó diciendo al tiempo en que giraba su cuerpo para poder salir de ese lugar.

- ¿no pretenderá que nos vayamos con el riesgo de que Kyuubi recupere su tamaño completo?, podría atacar la aldea – esta vez fueron las palabras de otro jounnin, sonaba preocupado, molesto y sobre todo asustado por lo que pudiese suceder.

- … ¿Crees que Naruto sería capaz de dejar que Kyuubi haga algo como eso? – preguntó duramente Sasuke girando su vista al jounnin que había hablado, mostrándole su Sharingan – Además, ¿no crees que si Kyuubi tuviese intensión de destruir la aldea, no lo habría hecho ya a lo largo de estos cuatro años que ha estado al lado de Naruto, caminando libremente por las calles de Konoha?... ponte a pensar un poco… - terminó de decir el pequeño Uchiha siendo visto sorprendido por todos.

- … Sasuke tiene razón… debemos de confiar en que Naruto protegerá la aldea de un posible ataque de Kyuubi; ha demostrado hacerlo en todo este tiempo aunque nosotros no lo supiésemos… no dudemos de él ahora… - apoyó Itachi a su hermano, hablan con tremenda seriedad.

- … Creo que ellos tienen razón… - esta vez fue Gai-sensei quien habló, no le agradaba mucho la idea de irse del lugar sin siquiera intentar detener la transformación de Kyuubi, pero como los Uchiha habían dicho, si Naruto pudo salvaguardar la aldea por cuatro años –porque debía de ser ese el tiempo en que Kyuubi había aparecido, porque en esos momento fue que 'Konran' apareció en la vida de Naruto y Konoha- podía hacerlo en ese momento -… además debemos de asegurarnos de que las personas que han salido del coliseo se encuentran a salvo de cualqu…

No pudo continuar, pues un movimiento de la tierra y un grito de furia lo interrumpieron. Mientras ellos discutían que hacer con respecto a Kyuubi, la pelea había seguido su curso… después de que Gaara hubiese recibido el fuego de Kyuubi, el zorro se había alejado del pelirrojo y sus llamas, llevando consigo a Naruto que se sostenía de su cuello. Ambos preparados para la siguiente fase de la transformación de Gaara… no tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando del interior de las llamas se escuchó un grito de furia, más rasposa y grave de lo que había sido un minuto atrás, y mientras el grito seguía escuchándose las llamas se vieron disueltas bajo el enorme peso que llego a sofocarlas; puesto que la enorme figura del demonio de Una cola había hecho aparición, logrando destruir al momento gran parte de las gradas que se encontraban cerca de él.

- Esto será divertido… muy divertido… - exclamó el Shukaku en su enorme forma, riendo sueltamente después de decir esas palabras, escuchándose realmente excitado por la sola idea de que estaba a punto de pelear contra el demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- Naruto… esta vez no te contengas… - declaró el zorro al rubio.

- … Está bien… - afirmó Naruto subiéndose sobre Kyuubi al tiempo que se concentraba más profundamente en traspasar el chakra al cuerpo del Kyuubi. Fue cuestión de unos segundos cuando el tamaño del zorro volvió a cambiar, para tomar el mismo que el de Shukaku, destruyendo ahora él el edificio de la parte donde se encontraba… sus nueve colas agitándose detrá de sí, sus ojos mostrando el rojo sangre que los caracterizaba y en su boca una sonrisa prepotente y divertida.

- Si lo que quieres es pelea, entonces pelea tendrás… - declaró el zorro, su voz retumbando por el lugar con Naruto firmemente parado sobre su cabeza.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, mientras que sobre la cabeza del de Una cola aparecía la figura de Gaara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 12…**

**AMO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO… Dios!! Cada vez el manga se pone mejor; y ahora con la aparición del Cuarto y la revelación a Naruto de que es su hijo... no sé qué pensar, me intriga lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo…. BUENO, BASTA DE MIS LOCURAS… Ok, este capítulo lo dejo –nuevamente- en la mejor parte…Oh Kami!!!, Naruto ha dejado que Kyuubi muestre su verdadera forma!!!, ¿cómo creen que se lo tome toda la aldea de Konoha?, ¿el Hokage?,… no saben lo ansiosa que estoy por escribir EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO –que posiblemente lo haga en ESTA SEMANA y lo suba el viernes o el sábado-… en el siguiente capítulo será narrada la pelea completa entre Naruto y Gaara, así como también será el desenlace del ataque a Konoha... Bueno, ahora sí creo que es todo… espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, etc., etc.,…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	13. Cap 13: Recuerdos

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: luna, Dark-ekin, Miriken, mar_erandie, Noy-chan, Soratan, Psyco-Kaye, Lady Palas, Ayame chan, dilaripa_tsuzuki, Sazzi, marun15, clarita18 y hijadelaluna**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí llego con el capítulo número trece… Me preguntaron, porque razón es que Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron vencer rápidamente a los cuatro de sonido…. Y aquí les traigo la contestación… porque si eso sucediese, entonces lo que planeo hacer más adelante con esta banda de delincuentes no podría ser posible… jejeje… así es queridos lectores, este Fanfic planea seguir por un buen rato más.... En cuanto a la pregunta de ¿Por qué es que Naruto tuvo que hacer que Kyuubi peleara con él en la batalla contra Gaara?, pues en este capítulo se resolverá esa duda… solo les puedo adelantar lo siguiente… Shikamaru y Shino al no permitir que los hermanos Sabaku no se fueran del coliseo, la aldea corre más peligro de ser destruida… cuando lean la pelea, sabrán de lo que hablo… Bien, ahora sí… DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!.**

**Ya saben, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo que haga demasiada incoherencia en el texto, no duden en decírmelo.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13: Recuerdos**

**Sé que el capitulo contiene más de la pelea, pero creo que le queda viene el nombre por lo que sucederá al final.**

La repentina aparición de Kyuubi y Shukaku, habían provocado que la mayor parte del edificio que aun quedaba en píe fuese destruido; provocando de esa forma que algunos de los ninjas que se encontraban aún en las gradas se vieran arrastrados y envueltos por los escombros… los otros, al encontrarse relativamente a salvo tuvieron que saltar y escalar hasta llegar al techo que aun se sostenía y después se encamaraban en los tejados cercanos a la pelea. La gente que había estado en el coliseo y que en ese momento se encontraba en las calles de la aldea, observaron sorprendidos y temerosos la aparición del nueve colas, todos entrando en pánico al verlo en ese terrible tamaño…

- Hay que tranquilizar a la gente o pueden hacerse daño – dijo Deidara observando el comportamiento de las personas que habían sido testigos de la aparición de Kyuubi… aunque él mismo había sentido temor cuando sintió el chakra de Kyuubi, después de las palabras que habían dicho tanto Sasuke, Itachi y Gai, dándole su entera confianza a las decisiones de Naruto.

- … Bueno, eso sería casi imposible… - comentó Kakashi que se encontraba en el mismo tejado que el rubio; acompañado de Itachi y Sasuke - … La mayoría de ellos todavía recuerda lo que sucedió hace doce años… intentar convencerlos de que no sientan miedo no servirá de nada.

- ¿Qué propones entonces, Kakashi?; ellos no se tranquilizaran pero tampoco tendrán cabeza para esconderse – preguntó Itachi con seriedad, viendo y escuchando como es que los bijuus comenzaban a hablar entre ellos.

- … Tienes razón, además esta que Kyuubi no podrá pelear libremente contra el otro sin riesgo a destruir la aldea… Naruto no lo permitiría… - declaró el peli plateado su vos sonando pensativa…

- … Si quieren evitar que la aldea se vea involucrada en esa pelea, la mejor opción sería colocar una barrera alrededor de ellos – se escuchó el comentario de alguien más… los cuatro ninjas que estaban en el tejado giraron su vista rápidamente a quien había dicho esas palabras, encontrándose con la presencia de Hiashi Hyouga en compañía de Neji Hyouga.

- Hiashi-sama… - saludó Kakashi.

- … Así que a ese zorro le pertenecía la presencia que utilizo Naruto cuando peleamos… - habló Neji con seriedad, observando cómo es que Kyuubi comenzaba a mecer un poco las nueve colas que lo caracterizaban.

- Kyuubi… debemos de colocar una barrera alrededor de ellos para que no perjudiquen más la aldea… - continuó diciendo Hiashi observando a Kakashi e Itachi – podemos hacerlo si todos nos unimos… una barrera normal no se necesitaría demasiado chakra, pero para contener a Kyuubi y el otro…

- Requerirá de todo el chakra que sea posible… - completo la frase Kakashi. - ¿qué hay de la aldea?, ¿no cree que en algún momento lleguen a necesitar de nuestra ayuda? – terminó preguntando con un poco de preocupación.

- No nos necesitarán… la policía de Konoha se está encargando de eso… - declaró Sasuke por primera vez pero sin apartar la mirada de los dos bijuus.

- … ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Hiashi con intriga.

- … - Sasuke sonrió un poco antes de girar a verlos y decir - … Kyuubi se ha encargado de poneros sobre aviso… Naruto, Kyuubi y yo, ya habíamos intuido que Orochimaru intentaría algo en este día…

- … ¿Cómo…? –intentó preguntar Neji.

- Creo que lo primordial en este momento es levantar la barrera… después de que la aldea este a salvo, vendrá el tiempo de las preguntas… - dijo Itachi, haciendo con eso que la conversación se enfocará, de nueva cuenta, en la pelea de los bijuu, que justamente daba inicio.

- Necesitamos cuatro equipos de cinco ninjas en cada punto cardinal rodeando a los dos – habló gravemente Hiashi.

- Propongo que los gennin sean los que se queden aquí… - declaró Kakashi – será menos riesgoso para ellos y no agotaran sus energías.

- Estoy de acuerdo – concordó Hiashi, girando un poco su mirada a los gennin que se encontraban en otro de los tejados observando la pelea - … Hinata… - llamó a su hija cuando la vio entre ellos aún lado del chico Inuzuka - … ven aquí y trae a tos compañeros… -ordeno cuando tuvo la atención de su heredera.

- Bien, ellos son cinco; seis contando a Lee… y Neji puede quedarse con ellos en caso de que necesiten un poco más de chakra… - dijo Kakashi, observando cómo es que los gennin llegaban con ellos.

- … Shikamaru, Shino y Genma-sensei, se encuentran del otro lado… - comenzó a decir Sasuke – yo iré con ellos y les explicare…

- Iré contigo Sasuke – asintió el peli plateado.

- Yo comandaré el equipo que irá al sur, entonces Itachi… tú y el rubio irán al norte… y Gai se quedará con los gennin dándoles las instrucciones necesarias… en cuanto Itachi, Kakashi y yo estemos colocados en nuestros lugares elevaremos un poco nuestro chakra; Gai cuando sientas los tres en cuanto tú y los chicos estén listos elévalo también y entonces comenzaremos con el jutsu… – dio las instrucciones Hiashi, cuando todos lo escucharon, asintieron y desaparecieron tomando direcciones distintas… dejando en ese lugar a Gai, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Chouji y Kiba.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Naruto y Kyuubi observaron cómo es que Gaara salía sobre la cabeza de Shukaku, el semblante serio y el brillo asesino de sus ojos era percibido por cualquiera que lo viese… rubio y pelirrojo… aguamarina contra azulado… los dos chicos se vieron fijamente a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad sin parpadear… retándose… preparándose…sin moverse… pero entonces, sin cortar el contacto visual, fue Gaara quien comenzó a moverse primero, juntando las palmas de sus manos, realizando sellos y pronunciando palabras apenas audibles por Naruto, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos.

- Hechizo del sueño – declaró para que en seguida su cuerpo se dejará caer hacía delante como si se tratase de un simple muñeco.

- Se ha dormido – dijo Naruto a Kyuubi.

- No me digas… - el sarcasmo fue evidente -… Hay una cosa en la que ni siquiera yo pensé niño… - con eso llamo la atención de Naruto, pero sin que ambos dejaran de observar el cambio que sufrían los ojos de Shukaku. - ¿recuerdas que tipo de jutsus tiene Shukaku, además de manejar la arena?

- JAJAJAJA… POR FIIIN, ESTOY LIBREEEE…. – se escuchó cómo es que él Una cola gritaba de felicidad.

- … si, jutsus tipo viento… Oh, Kami… - declaró Naruto, recordando entonces es tipo de Jutsus que poseía Kyuubi… ¡¡todos era de tipo fuego!!

- Exacto – Kyuubi afirmo, seguro de que el rubio hubiese dado con la respuesta correcta.

- …Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… si es nada más que Kyuubi, creí que habías muerto hace años… - declaró Shukaku al reparar por completo en la presencia del zorro.

- … Shukaku, no olvides con quien estás hablando… y cómo puedes ver sigo vivo, pero sobre todo libre… - habló el zorro mostrando sus afilados dientes, dando a entender que estaba sonriendo.

- Libre, pero bajo las ordenes de un mocoso; has caído demasiado bajo Kyuubi – se burló el Shukaku.

- ¿A quién llamas mocoso? – preguntó altanero y molesto Naruto.

- … Y además irrespetuoso… dime Kyuubi, ¿Cómo te dejaste controlar por ese niño? – declaró Shukaku, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una conversación demasiado larga.

- Oh, no fue decisión mía… tu sabes cómo son las cosas, cuando llega el momento de ser encerrado, toman al primer ser vivo que encuentren… - declaró Kyuubi con tranquilidad.

- Si, entiendo… la primera vez que me encerraron fue en el cuerpo de una niña que creció siendo muy mimada… nunca olvidare sus gritos y berrinches… - concordó Shukaku adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

- Este es mi primer chico, pero estoy seguro de que nunca lo olvidare… - comentó el zorro - … oh bueno, la culpa de que este bajo el 'control' de este mocoso es el muerto del cuarto Hokage, un gran oponente pero me hubiese gustado eliminarlo yo mismo…

- jajaja, y ¿porque no te vengas de la aldea?, sería un buen movimiento – comentó Shukaku divertidamente.

- … Tal vez lo haga después de nuestra pelea, ¿qué dices?, será mejor que empecemos... – preguntó el Kyuubi esta vez hablando con seriedad, ganándose una sonrisa de aceptación de su propuesta por parte de del otro bijuu. – Muy bien chico, ¡Sostente!

Naruto escuchó la orden de Kyuubi y sin dudarlo se aferro a una de la orejas del zorro justo en el momento en que Kyuubi se daba un medio giro y una de sus colas se enredaba al cuerpo de Shukaku, pero esté rápidamente logro librarse del agarre de Kyuubi -lo que no tenía en velocidad sí que lo tenía en fuerza- y lanzándolo lejos.

- Tú fuerza no ha cambiado, eso hará esta batalla más interesante – comentó el zorro cuando se estabilizo, al haber sido lanzado, algunos edificios que estaban detrás de él y cerca del coliseo fueron destruidas por su peso y la fuerza con la que aterrizo.

- "_Hay que tener cuidado, sino podríamos destruir la aldea_" – le dijo Naruto a Kyuubi en su mente.

- "_… ¿Crees que me interesa lo que suceda a tú aldea?..._" – preguntó el zorro con cierto desprecio en su voz.

- "_… Debes de interesarte, porque si la aldea sale dañada tu y yo seremos culpados… ¿y qué crees que sucederá contigo si llegan a matarme?..._" – preguntó con diversión.

- "_Grrr, me agradabas más cuando no eras listo_" – declaró el zorro con molestia, volviendo a enfocarse en su rival – "_pero por si no te has dado cuenta tus amigos planean algo para proteger tu estúpida aldea…_" – terminó diciéndole, sorprendiendo al rubio y haciendo con eso que buscase con su mirada a Sasuke y los jounnin que debieran de estar con él.

Los encontró rápidamente en uno de los tejados cercanos al coliseo, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente lejos como para no salir involucrados en la pelea… sí, allí estaban sus compañeros de clase –cuando lo eran-, Neji y Lee, y junto con ellos había varios jounnin entre los que podía reconocer al papá de Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei e Itachi, e incluso también se encontraba Deidara, parecían estar hablando seriamente y de pronto todos se dividían, dejando en ese lugar sólo a los gennin junto con Gai-sensei, claro que sin contar a Sasuke, que se alejo junto con Kakashi-sensei.

Dejo de observar cuando sintió como es que Kyuubi volvía a dar un medio giro y segundos después se tambaleaba un poco… eso fue debido a que, mientras estaba distraído observando a sus amigos, Shukaku había lanzado un Fuuton Renkuudan (N/A: …emh, emh… no sé lo que significa… ^.^Uu) y para que el ataque no afectase demasiado a la aldea, Kyuubi no tuvo más opción que quedarse en su lugar y soportar lo más que podía el ataque con la protección de sus colas… aún así la potencia y velocidad del jutsu había hecho que el zorro tuviese que retroceder más y destruyese otro edificio.

- Si seguimos sin hacer nada, solo conseguiremos que sospeche – dijo Kyuubi a Naruto bajando un poco sus colas.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer los muchachos? – pregunto Naruto.

- … Por lo que pude escuchar, quieren rodearnos por una barrera para impedir que dañemos la aldea… - contesto Kyuubi.

- ¿pudiste escuchar lo que decían? – preguntó Naruto.

- … ¿olvidas que mis sentidos son sumamente desarrollados?... – fue una pregunta retorica y burlona, y por esa misma razón no contesto.

- … Kyuubi, ¿crees que puedas utilizar mi chakra en su contra?, sabes que yo también soy tipo viento – preguntó Naruto con seriedad a su compañero.

- Aún si pudiera utilizar tu chakra, necesitaría de un jutsu tipo viento para efectuar un ataque – contestó el zorro.

- … ¿qué te parece si utilizas esa técnica?... si tú lo haces es más factible que puedas salir sin ningún daño… - propuso el rubio observando cómo es que Shukaku comenzaba a preparar otro ataque. Pero Kyuubi no contesto, porque se preparó para recibir el siguiente ataque, que parecía ser una ráfaga de Futoon Renkuudan…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con el Hokage**_

Sarutobi no había sido el único que se había detenido al momento de sentir el chakra demoniaco, también Orochimaru y Kabuto lo hicieron, girando sus cabezas en dirección de la presencia… pero al contrario que el Hokage, el sannin malvado adquirió en su rostro una sonrisa sádica y malvada; porque a comparación de el Tercero, él sabía a quién pertenecía ese chakra inmenso.

- Parece que el fin de la aldea ha llegado… - comentó con voz mordaz regresando su atención al Hokage, que también dirigió su vista a él.

- … La aldea de Konoha nunca caerá ante tus aliados, no importa lo que hagas… los Shinobis de Konoha estarán ahí para defenderla – declaró Sarutobi con seriedad, volviendo a tomar posición de ataque.

- Pero si tu mueres, toda la aldea caerá contigo… por eso es que ellos están aquí… para matarte… - declaró Orochimaru, señalando al final el hecho de que hubiese llamado a los primeros dos Hokages.

- No importa si yo muero… otro vendrá después de mí… habrá un nuevo Hokage que heredé toda mi voluntad y se convierta en el pilar de la aldea de Konoha… - declaró el Tercero par al instante correr con bo en mano en contra de Orochimaru.

Por supuesto que al notar la intención de Sarutobia, Orochimaru se alejo de un salto de él junto con Kabuto, dejando que los dos Hokages se encargaran de enfrentarse al Tercero. Sarutobi al ver eso, tomo fuertemente su arma y dando un giro en el aire lo impacto en el torso de sus maestros y alejándose de ellos en un salto observo lo que sucedía… el golpe al final ocasiono que los dos cuerpos de los Hokages se viesen partidos en dos cayendo, la parte superior hacia atrás y la inferior desasiéndose en el aire… pero eso no duro, pues en un instante la parte que se había desvanecido volvía a parecer nuevamente, en esta ocasión encontrándose nuevamente pegado a la mitad superior, con lo cual los Hokages se levantaban del suelo nuevamente.

- "_debo hacer algo con las almas atrapadas por el edotensei… la única solución es hacer ese jutsu_" – pensó el Hokage al observar cómo es que a pesar de que los cuerpos fuesen partidos, podían volver a reconstruirse.

Fue entonces que, dejando su arma de lado, coloco firmemente sus pies sobre el tejado y juntó las palmas de sus manos… para todos los que lo observaban era claro que intentaba de hacer un jutsu, pero ninguno de ellos sabría cual era ese jutsu hasta que lo realizará. Pero para Orochimaru en especial no era más que un patético intento de querer derrotarlo, podía notar cómo es que el chakra del Hokage se encontraba debilitado por los ataques anteriores, además de que su respiración y que estuviese sudando, le daba la seguridad de que lo que sea que quisiera hacer, sería lo último antes que de le diese muerte… aunque no quería esperar…

Sin decir nada, el Primer Hokage se posiciono y rápidamente comenzó a realizar sellos de manos… pero antes de que pudiese completar el jutsu que intentaba hacer, fue interrumpido con una llamarada de fuego que llegó hasta ellos y que apenas pudieron eludir con un salto hacia atrás… un segundo después de que el fuego comenzase a consumir el tejado en el que la batalla de los Hokages diera inicio frente a Sarutobi se coloco un Shinobi conocido por todos ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías de estar ayudando a repeler a los enemigos? – preguntó el Tercero al recién llegado.

- No te preocupes por eso, los Uchiha se están encargando de eso… en cambio tú necesitas ayuda – contestó el otro.

- … Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar, Jiraiya?, creía que habías dejado la aldea hace mucho – habló Orochimaru del otro lado de las flamas.

- … Veo que Naruto y el Uchiha te han dejado un recuerdo de su pelea contigo… - comentó en un tono burlón el peli plateado, después de unos segundos de observar al otro sannin y darse cuenta de que le hacía falta un brazo; recibiendo a cambio una mirada llena de molestia y confusión - … oh sí, los acabo de dejar hace unos momentos… parecían darles lata a tus subordinados…

La réplica por parte del sannin malvado no llegó, puesto que otra presencia demoniaca se hizo presente en el ambiente de la aldea, esta vez más poderosa que la anterior y mucho más conocida por todos los ninjas que pertenecían a Konoha… tanto Sarutobi, Jiraiya y Orochimaru giraron su vista a vista en dirección del coliseo, en silencio, sorprendidos por esa sensación, queriendo descubrir si era cierto lo que sentían… sólo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para poder confirmarlo… porque en esa dirección donde observaban, pronto pudieron observar la aparición de no solo un monstruo de color arena con líneas moradas, sino que un segundo después hacía aparición aquel demonio que en alguna ocasión llego a Konoha dispuesto a destruirla y que fue el causante de que el Cuarto Hokage muriese cuando lo sello dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.

- Creo que no será necesario que yo siga en la aldea… - comentó de pronto Orochimaru - … parece ser que Kyuubi se encargará de destruir todo y no dejar rastro.

- … Jiraiya, ve hacía allá… creo que eres el más indicado para a controlar a Kyuubi… - ordenó prácticamente el Tercero.

- … si piensas que te dejaré solo enfrentándote a Orochimaru y a los dos primeros Hokages, estas equivocado… - contestó el peli blanco a las palabras del Tercero - … no te preocupes por lo que pueda hacer el Kyuubi; estoy seguro de que Naruto puede manejar la situación… - confeso con seguridad y confianza en el rubio.

- … Así que entregas toda tu confianza en lo que pueda hacer un chiquillo como ese… debes de estar ciego como para no notar que Naruto-kun nunca podría controlar por completo al zorro de nueve colas… - declaró Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

- Tú no conoces de lo que es capaz ese niño… ni mucho menos sabes qué tipo de control mantiene sobre Kyuubi… - contestó Jiraiya con la misma mueca que su ex-compañero.

- … Jiraiya… - murmuró Sarutobi, impresionado por las palabras del peli blanco.

- Vamos viejo, es momento de que peleemos juntos para proteger la aldea – declaró Jiraiya girando a observar un poco a su maestro. Sarutobi solo le sonrió en respuesta dejando su posición y adelantándose hasta colocarse al lado de su alumno, ambos adoptando ahora una posición de ataque y dispuestos a llegar hasta el final en aquella batalla… el fuego aún seguía consumiendo el tejado, abarcando cada vez más de aquella superficie.

- Pueden intentar vencerme si quieren, pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho en mi contra… - comenzó a decir Orochimaru observándolos - … ambos se han hecho viejos, es tan penoso ¿saben?, ver cómo es que el que era considerado un dios de los ninjas y uno de los tres sannin no han podido superar a la edad – continuó llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, sonriendo misteriosamente y, ante la sorpresa de los dos ninjas a los que se enfrentaba arranco la piel de su rostro, dejando al descubierto la cara de la que parecía ser una joven.

- … -

- … - Tanto él como Jiraiya observaron a su contrincante con parsimonia y un poco de impresión - … ¿Quién eres? – se atrevió a preguntar el Tercero.

- … ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tan grande es su sorpresa que no se lo imaginaban? – preguntó burlonamente.

- … -

- Soy yo, soy Orochimaru – declaró con honestidad, sin rodeos y viéndolos fijamente, ocasionando que la impresión fuese más fuerte y se expresara por completo en los rostros de ambos ninjas de Konoha.

- … No puede ser que ya hayas perfeccionado aquel kinjutsu… - expresó Jiraiya.

- jajaja… han pasado más de diez años desde que abandone la aldea… me ha contado mucho lograrlo… - declaró como si nada el sannin malvado.

- Tú, criatura aterradora… una de las razones por las que no te elegí como Yondaime fue tu ideología retorcida… - declaró el Tercero después de escuchar la respuesta de su ex-alumno.

- Eres un monstruo Orochimaru… te has atrevido a seguir con tus experimentos demoniacos sobre otros… no meres seguir viviendo – declaró con desprecio Jiraiya.

- Lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia, porque yo he logrado conseguir lo que ninguno de ustedes podrá… ser joven eternamente… - contestó Orochimaru.

Ninguno de los dos ninjas de Konoha contesto, en cambio el Tercero rápidamente realizo los sellos para un jutsu de agua, lanzándolo en contra de sus rivales y de paso apagando el fuego que aun ardía frente a ellos… el jutsu de agua fue repelido por una pared de troncos que se levantaron frente a los dos Hokages y desviaron el agua a los lados y arriba… en cuento eso sucedió Jiraiya hizo sus propios sellos y contraataco con un jutsu de fuego –de nuevo- mucho más poderoso que el de antes, logrando con eso que la pared de madera se consumiera rápidamente y cayera ante sus ojos hecha cenizas… Orochimaru y Kabuto saltando a otro tejado junto con los dos Hokages.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Sasuke y Kakashi**_

Corrieron lo más rápido que ambos pudieron, teniendo que rodear el campo de batalla para evitar verse involucrados directamente con los ataques de ambos bijuus… aun así, mientras se dirigían a su destino Sasuke no pudo evitar observar los ataques realizados por el demonio que había nacido de Gaara, y que eran recibidos directamente por el zorro de nueve colas… al tener una magnifica velocidad ambos ninjas pudieron llegar en un par de minutos hasta donde se encontraban Shikamaru, Shino y Genma-sensei… quienes afortunadamente habían reaccionado rápido cuando Shukaku había hecho su aparición, alejándose docenas de metros hasta que se encontraron resguardados en uno de los tejados que había de su lado.

- ¿Los tres están bien? – preguntó Kakashi-sensei cuando llegaron al lado de ellos tres.

- Si, logramos salir a tiempo… - contestó Genma.

- ¿Qué hay de los otros tres?, ¿los ninjas de la arena contra los que peleaban? – preguntó Kakashi al no ver por ningún lado a los mencionados.

- Escaparon… en cuanto Gaara comenzó a transformarse quisieron escapar, pero sólo hasta que cambio de tamaño pudieron hacerlo… - declaró Shikamaru observando cómo es que se desarrollaba la batalla.

- … ¿Qué crees que sería bueno hacer Kakashi?, es obvio que Kyuubi puede perder el control en cuanto destruya al otro demonio y ataque la aldea – declaró Genma observando al peli plateado.

- Naruto puede encargarse de que Kyuubi no destruya la aldea… - contestó sorprendiendo a Genma - … es del otro de quien debemos proteger Konoha, por si no te has dado cuenta Kyuubi no ha eludido ningún jutsu que le lanzó el otro y ha resistido lo mejor que ha podido…

- Si, pero puede ser que sólo lo haga porque sabe que no puede ser lastimado con facilidad – habló Genma.

- No… - fue Sasuke quien dijo eso haciendo que la atención de todos se colocara en él -… esos jutsus de viento son demasiado poderosos, Kyuubi ha resistido hasta ahora pero no podrá hacerlo mucho más…

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo lastimaran? – preguntó Shino hablando por primera vez.

- … Solo lo sé… - contestó Sasuke, la verdad es que no tenía intensiones de explicarles cómo es que sabía eso… y es que a él mismo se le hacía un poco increíble lo que ahora sabía. Para él fue extraño, cuando observaba la pelea entre los dos bijuus y justo en el momento en que Shukaku lanzaba otra ráfaga de sus jutsus de viento, había tenido una extraña visión de Naruto sobre un gigantesco sapo rojo peleando en contra de Shukaku, pero en lugar de edificios había arboles alrededor de ellos, el sapo había esquivado un primer ataque saltando muy alto pero recibiendo un impacto en el segundo ataque que no pudo eludir del todo al encontrarse en el aire… y la visión terminaba ahí, pero aunque para él observar eso le había parecido tomarle medio minuto -tal vez más- el tiempo que en realidad le tomo ver todo lo que había visto, apenas lo había sido de menos de un segundo.

- … Hiashi-sama y otros ninjas se están preparando para colocar una barrera alrededor de ellos… por eso es que estamos aquí, necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes… - dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

- ¿Qué clase de barrera? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Una barrera de cuatro puntos… se necesita de mucho chakra para llevarla a cabo… será mejor colocarnos en posición, Itachi y Hiashi-sama están preparados ya… - dijo Kakashi sacando un pergamino, un pincel y tinta de su estuche, extendiendo el rollo comenzó a escribir una serie se kanjis… y en unos segundos más terminaba de escribir, cerrando el pergamino, pronunciando una palabras en susurros y con los ojos cerrados - … todos alinéense y extiendan sus manos con las palmas abiertas viendo hacia el campo de batalla... – dijo cuando hubo abierto de nuevo los ojos y aumentando un poco su chakra para que sus compañeros ninja supieran que estaban completamente listos, vio como es que los gennin y Genma hacían lo que les había pedido justo en el momento en que sentía como Gai daba la señal del inicio del jutsu… Kakashi entonces lanzo el pergamino hacia el cielo lo más alto que pudo mientras que él hacia unos sellos con las manos y seguidamente las extendía del mismo modo que sus compañeros, y al momento de hacer el pergamino se detuvo en el aire girando un par de veces en el sitio y extendiéndose por completo de izquierda a derecha – No se muevan, sin importar el dolor que comiencen a sentir en sus manos – les advirtió cuando el pergamino aun se encontraba girando.

Ninguno pudo contestar a las palabras de Kakashi, porque inmediatamente que el pergamino se hubo extendido una pared de color verde apareció frente a ellos desde el lugar donde sus palmas estaban extendidas hasta alargarse por docenas de metros a ambos lados de ellos… el dolor se hizo presente al mismo tiempo, no era el tipo de dolor tan fuerte como cuando se recibía una herida con un kunai en alguna parte del cuerpo… no, el dolor era más bien parecido a aquella sensación que se tiene en el momento de recibir una pequeña carga de electricidad –sin ser mortal- que comenzaba en tus manos y se extendía por todo el cuerpo… y así es como la barrera se levanto alrededor de los dos bijuus.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Pelea Shukaku Vs Kyuubi**_

Kyuubi y Naruto habían estado recibiendo con demasiada prontitud los ataques que les enviaba Shukaku, algo que les impedía poder moverse y proteger la aldea al mismo tiempo… pero también los estaba haciendo quedar sin salida, al no poder efectuar el traspaso de chakra de Naruto a Kyuubi. Por eso ambos estaban a punto de sucumbir y alejarse del paso de los ataque de su oponente cuando sucedió…

Sintieron como es que una cantidad enorme de chakra se concentraba alrededor de ellos y un segundo después vieron como es que una barrera de color verde aparecía rodeándolos en un perfecto rectángulo, siendo más amplio hacia las espaldas de ambos bijuus… y con eso ambos sonrieron, pues aquella visión les daba la certeza de que a partir de ese momento podían realizar sus ataques de manera libre, sin preocuparse de que la aldea de Konoha pudiese salir más dañada de lo que fuese necesario.

- "_Muy bien mocoso, comienza a concentrar el chakra que me pasaras… yo distraeré a Shukaku_" – declaró Kyuubi mentalmente al rubio, el cual inmediatamente comenzó con la recolección de su chakra lo más que podía.

Kyuubi entonces, observo a su oponente… para él era claro que el pelirrojo se sumía cada vez más en su hechizo del sueño y por lo tanto los ataques que Shukaku realizaba se volvían más certeros y potentes. Observo de pronto como es que el otro bijuu comenzaba con un nuevo jutsu –claro que también de tipo viento-, un jutsu que él mismo había tenido el 'placer' de conocer hace mucho tiempo y por eso mismo puso toda su atención en la realización de ese ataque… vio cada movimiento que tuvo que realizar Shukaku para poder completarlo y cuando vio que estaba a punto de liberarlo, realizo un rápido movimiento, saltando para eludir el ataque –confió en que Naruto se hubiese sostenido- y encontrándose aún en el aire no dudo en lanzar una enorme bola de fuego que golpeo directamente a su oponente momentos antes de que este pudiese comenzar con la realización de otro jutsu.

El zorro tuvo que utilizar la barrera para poder impulsarse y caer de su mismo lado del campo de batalla, y así no caer sobre sus propias flamas –no es como sí a él le afectaran, que en realidad no lo hacían, pero a Naruto si podría matarle y no estaba todavía preparado para morir-. El fuego, sin embargo, fue aplacado al poco tiempo por Shukaku al hacer uso de su control sobre la arena, causando con eso que una nube de humo se alzase alrededor de ellos por varios segundos.

- … Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero creo que no quieres que esta estúpida aldea resulte dañada… - comentó Shukaku cuando su visión volvió a ser clara.

- Bueno, tú sabes… a una aldea que te ha tratado bien durante años; no se lo puedes pagar con una destrucción total… - comentó despreocupadamente el Kyuubi.

- Para ti, tratarte bien ¿es mantenerte encerrado dentro de un cuerpo, sin poder utilizar tus poderes ni moverte entre la gente sin riesgo a que intenten matarte? – preguntó con irritación Shukaku. - … Ninguna de esta gente se merece tu compasión, porque son unos traidores… traicionaron nuestra confianza, nos olvidaron y odiaron cuando se dejaron influenciar por los oscuros pensamientos de otros humanos… nos dieron la espalda después de que fuimos nosotros los primeros en protegerlos… - declaró elevando cada vez más su voz.

- … Comprendo lo que dices, sé que ellos no se merecen seguir con vida… pero, a pesar de que en estos años he permanecido con ellos bajo la apariencia de un gato, he sido tratado con respeto y amabilidad… - comenzó a explicar el zorro, adquiriendo un tono de voz tranquilo y hasta cierto punto comprensivo - … y posiblemente después de esto todo cambie…

- ¿Y aún así piensas protegerlos? – preguntó incrédulo.

- … La vida sigue Shukaku, aunque no lo queramos ellos son el futuro de este mundo... si todos ellos mueren por nuestra causa, estaremos rompiendo la única promesa que todos aceptamos cumplir a pesar de todo… - dijo Kyuubi con seriedad, sintiendo como es que el chakra de Naruto comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo y por ende, él mismo se preparaba para hacer el jutsu…

- … No pienso cumplir esa promesa, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando ellos no han cumplido la suya? – declaró Shukaku con desprecio, preparando nuevamente su jutsu.

- … Tal vez, por qué harías la diferencia… - contestó el zorro, concentrando de igual forma el chakra de Naruto y el suyo propio en su boca… combinándolo, comenzó a aparecer el jutsu que necesitaban… - … "_Naruto… guarda la mitad del chakra para ti, puedes necesitarlo después de mi ataque_" – le dijo mentalmente al rubio.

Naruto entonces cortó el flujo de chakra que traspasaba a Kyuubi, sintiéndose un poco cansado y viendo cómo es que, de la boca del zorro, nacía su más grande jutsu… el Fuuton Rasenshuriken… una combinación de chakra tipo viento con chakra tipo fuego, formada con una intensa compresión… un jutsu que pudo demostrar su poderío a quienes se encontraban aún en las lejanías del campo de batalla, todos sintiendo la feroz energía que dejaban fluir el jutsu que en ese momento era acomodado sobre una de las colas…refulgiendo en un latido constante, emitiendo un sonido estridente, el Rasenshuriken fue lanzado contra Shukaku, al mismo tiempo que este arrojaba su ráfaga de Renkuudan.

Los jutsus chocaron, pero el Rasenshuriken fue tan intenso que en cuando hizo contacto con los ataques del otro, los deshizo por completo sin resultar un poco afectado, siguiendo su camino, impactando en esa ocasión en un muro de arena rígida que se había interpuesto en el camino del jutsu, traspasándola y golpeando finalmente a Shukaku con el… el resultado fue rápido e impresionante. El Rasenshuriken dio directamente en el cuerpo de bijuu de la arena, golpeándolo innumerable número de veces y a una velocidad tan rápida que fue difícil que ojos normales pudiesen detectarlo, ocasionando con eso que una ráfaga de viento y una intensa luz se hiciese presente… dejando que Kyuubi –ni ninguno de los que observaban la pelea- pudiese ver en varios segundos los resultados del ataque, pero cuando todo se hubo despejado lo suficiente, la masa de arena que antes representaba al gran demonio de la arena, terminaba de deshacerse frente a su vista, esparciéndose por todo el territorio y dejando a un poco despierto Gaara sobre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una construcción.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto bajo de la cabeza de Kyuubi, cayendo ágilmente a unos metros del pelirrojo, observando cómo es que se levantaba sobre su pies –con un poco de dificultad- ambos manteniendo la mirada fija en el otro… el de mirada aguamarina luciendo molesto y frustrado, respirando agitadamente; el otro de mirada azulina luciendo serio y tranquilo, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su contrincante, aún a pesar de que hubiese utilizado su chakra muchas veces antes de enfrentarse a él –entiéndase enfrentamiento contra Naji, Orochimaru, y los cuatro del sonido; siendo esos dos últimos contrincantes los que lo obligaron a usar más su chakra con sus Rasengan-…

- Tu y yo somos muy parecidos… - comenzó a decir el rubio enfocando su mirada directamente en los ojos del pelirrojo, esperando con eso ayudarse a mostrar la sinceridad que envolverían las siguientes palabras – …ambos crecimos rodeados de soledad y desprecio… - apenas una mirada impresionada por parte de Gaara - … ambos sintiendo en carne viva como es que el odio de la gente era dirigido a nosotros, sin que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a conocernos… - esta vez los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron más - … escondiéndonos para que nadie viese lo que esas miradas, palabras y sentimientos ocasionaban en nosotros… llorando en secreto… odiando en secreto… - la melancolía se hizo presente en sus propios ojos azules junto con la tristeza y el dolor de aquellos recuerdos tan duros, aguando sus ojos y con eso sorprendiendo a su rival - … estando solos, sintiéndonos incompletos… lo que tu sufres yo lo he sufrido y por eso te entiendo… - su mirada cambiando a una determinada a pesar de las pequeñas gotas de agua salina que corrieron por sus mejillas - … pero, por la gente que es preciada para mi… si tú intentas hacerles daño… te mataré… – declaró si iris negra y redonda, alargándose verticalmente en una línea mientras que el azul de sus ojos se hacía más oscuro.

- … - y Gaara no pudo evitar mostrar incomprensión, confusión y sorpresa después de escuchar lo último… si ellos eran tan iguales, si ambos habían sufrido lo mismo… ¿por qué es que Naruto defendía a todas esas personas?, ¿Por qué era capaz de arriesgar su vida por defender una aldea que le ha entregado solo odio y desprecio?... - … ¿P-Por qué…?, ¿Por qué los defiendes y peleas por ellos? – la pregunta salió de su boca sin que pudiese detenerla.

- … Porque ellos me rescataron de la soledad… ellos reconocieron mi existencia… por eso son lo más importante para mi… - contestó serio y sinceramente Naruto.

- … - Gaara lo vio con ojos abiertos por unos segundos, después conforme recuperaba su control emocional, un brillo de comprensión se pudo vislumbrar en su mirada… recordando cómo es que había recibido palabras parecidas cuando tenía cinco años, antes de que su vida fuese marcada por el intento de asesinato en el que se vio envuelto por parte de su padre.

- ¿Aun estas dispuesto a seguir peleando? – preguntó Naruto cuando vio la neutralidad en la que se encontraba de nuevo el pelirrojo.

- … Tú pareces tener más chakra que yo… aun si peleamos es obvio quien de los dos ganaría… - contestó neutralmente Garra.

- … ¿Te rindes?... – preguntó impresionado el rubio por la declaración de su 'futuro amigo' –o eso esperaba-.

- … - el pelirrojo no contestó, solo se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él…

- … ¿Por qué no deshacen la barrera?... – preguntó Kyuubi en voz alta, siendo escuchado por todos los ninjas que habían proporcionado su chakra para mantener en pie el jutsu.

- … - Naruto observo a su alrededor viendo la verdad de las palabras del zorro, encontrando la respuesta a eso rápidamente - … Creo que es obvio porque no lo hacen Kyuubi, esperan a que disminuyas de tamaño… - dijo fuertemente al zorro, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- … ja, deberían ya de saber que no tienen nada de que temer… no pienso destruir la aldea… por lo menos no por completo… - dijo divertidamente el zorro, notando en el aire la sorpresa y el temor al decir esas últimas palabras.

- … jejeje, deja de bromear… sabes que no dejaré que eso suceda… - contestó Naruto a su broma, juntando sus manos y comenzando a concentrarse para que el chakra que había traspasado a Kyuubi regresara a encontrarse sellado en su interior; lo que le llevo unos segundos, provocando con eso que el tamaño del zorro de nueve colas volviese a ser el de las medidas normales de un zorro común y corriente –a excepción de que este zorro portaba orgullosamente nueve colas en su parte posterior-.

- ¿sabes que acabas de arruinar una buena broma?, podrías haberme ayudado un poco – comentó el zorro acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, viendo cómo es que el niño respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro pero que en menos de un segundo se convertía en una mueca al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban y caía al suelo.

Ante eso, en poco tiempo la barrera que los rodeaba se desvanecía y los ninjas que la habían levantado se acercaban presurosos, siendo Sasuke quien más preocupado se encontraba y llegará primero hasta donde ellos estaban, arrodillándose al lado de Naruto revisando la respiración de esté.

- … Naruto está bien, sólo está cansado por el uso extremo de su chakra y por contener todo el chakra que ha tenido que regresar a su cuerpo para ser sellado de nuevo… - explicó brevemente Kyuubi acercándose aún más hasta donde estaba el rubio siendo sostenido por Sasuke, pero fu interceptado por algunos jounnin que –aunque temblando de miedo- se interpusieron entre el zorro y Naruto… ante el olor del miedo en esos ninjas, Kyuubi no pudo evitar mirarlos de manera divertida antes de exclamar - … ¿En verdad piensan que pueden detenerme si mis intensiones fuesen dañar a Naruto?; por favor, puedo terminar con sus vidas tan rápido que no sentirían su muerte… - terminó comentando mostrando una sonrisa sádica, con todos sus afilados dientes alineados.

- … - tanto los jounnin que se habían interpuesto como los gennin sintieron recorrer un escalofrío en sus espaldas cuando vieron la sonrisa del zorro - …. Kyuubi-sama, creo que no es momento de hacer bromas de mal gusto – declaró Kakashi, quien parecía poco afectado por lo que el demonio zorro había dicho, pues se mostraba tranquilo y conciliador - … debemos llevar a Naruto al hospital para que sea revisado, pero también hay que ocuparnos de los enemigos que aun se encuentren en la aldea… - y lo último lo dijo dirigiendo su vista al pelirrojo que aún caminaba alejándose de ellos, pero deteniéndose de pronto al aparecer frente a él sus dos hermanos y su sensei. Ante eso los jounnin que antes se enfrentaban a Kyuubi hicieron ademán de ir tras ellos…

- ¡Alto! – fue la orden de Kyuubi, con voz tremendamente seria haciendo con eso que ninguno de los ninjas se moviese – no los sigan, el pelirrojo no puede pelear más y por eso ya no es un peligro para la aldea… además creo que es más importante que vayan en auxilio del viejo del Hokage o se quedarán sin él – los ninjas parecieron dudar por algunos segundos, pero al comprender la seriedad de la situación salieron corriendo en dirección de donde estaba el Hokage.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra usted Kyuubi-sama? – preguntó Itachi con respeto.

- Perfectamente, mi chakra no fue desgastado demasiado. – respondió simplemente el zorro.

- ¿los ataques del otro demonio no lo dañaron? – preguntó en esta ocasión Kakashi.

- Mis colas están un poco entumecidas, pero nada de gravedad… afortunadamente Naruto me entrego el chakra necesario para soportar el ataque – respondió sinceramente Kyuubi, sentándose en ese momento sobre sus patas traseras… de pronto fue consciente de las miradas que los gennin le lanzaban, impresión, temor e incredulidad, siendo los sentimientos que mejor podría captar el ellas - … ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿tienen algún problema conmigo?...

- … - la mayoría de ellos se sobresaltaron ante la pregunta - … No es por ofender, pero ¿tú eres Konran?... – fue Shino quién se arriesgó a preguntar.

- … ¿Acaso no vieron mi transformación?... – preguntó burlonamente - … sí, yo soy ese gato que han visto al lado de Naruto en estos cuatro años... – respondió al final con seriedad regresando su mirada al cuerpo del rubio que seguía en el suelo, sostenido un poco por Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo es que no pudimos sentir su presencia… demoniaca? – preguntó con cuidado Shikamaru.

- Creo que las explicaciones deben de esperar hasta que todo se tranquilice… - contestó Kakashi en lugar de Kyuubi, haciendo que los gennin recordaran que se encontraban bajo ataque enemigo.

- Es verdad, lo mejor es que Naruto sea revisado prontamente – dijo el zorro levantándose de nuevo en sus cuatro patas – pero antes, creo que sería mejor que alguien me devolviese la forma de 'Konran' o podría causar más pánico… - declaró viendo a Kakashi y a Sasuke… pero fue el peli plateado quien llevó a cabo la transformación, siendo que Sasuke parecía más concentrado en el estado de Naruto que en cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando su transformación se completo, observo pacientemente el rostro de el Uchiha menor… desde que había llegado corriendo para estar al lado de Naruto había notado como es que la mirada oscura tenía una cierta opaques, lo que en un principio había adjudicado a la preocupación que sentía por el estado del rubio, sin embargo ahora que lo veía bien y que el Uchiha sabía que el estado de Naruto no era de gravedad –aun a pesar de que la preocupación seguía existiendo, pero más tenuemente-, la opaques no se había ido de sus ojos… y no sabía cómo explicar eso, aunque algo le dijese que esa mirada ya la había visto antes… como en aquella última pelea, unos momentos antes de que Naruto 'muriera'… pero se negaba a pensarlo ni siquiera a creerlo, porque Sasuke no podía haber recordado todo ¿o sí?... con esa pregunta en su mente giró su vista, en esa ocasión enfocándola en Naruto, si resultaba ser verdad el pensamiento que tenía acerca del Uchiha menor, por una parte eso significaba que Naruto ya no tendría que preocuparse por explicar algunas situaciones a su pareja; sin embargo… si él recordaba no sabía de qué otra forma influiría en la nueva vida que llevaban juntos en la aldea… pero no podía hacer nada por evitar que eso sucediese –aun si ya había llegado ese momento-, lo que estuviese por suceder alrededor de esa pareja era algo que no podría controlar… sólo esperaba que no fuese nada malo para Naruto, porque era consciente de que él más que nadie era el que más había sufrido por toda su vida, sintiendo la soledad en todo su ser a pesar de que en los últimos años tuviese la compañía de sus amigos, y otro golpe así podría hacer entrar a Naruto en una depresión… aunque tenía la seguridad de que si eso llegaba a pasar, nuevamente el rubio no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y buscaría el modo de salir adelante y ser feliz en el camino… como lo había hecho en esos años… "_Aunque no me guste decirlo, Shukaku… la vida sigue… a pesar de que nosotros ya no tengamos la libertad y el respeto de antaño, aún seguimos manteniéndonos presentes ante ellos, aunque sólo sea como demonios que causamos destrucción…._ – pensó Kyuubi con seriedad, siendo aquellas palabras las que hubiese querido pronunciar ente el demonio de la arena… observando cómo es que Naruto era cargado por Sasuke, que no quitaba aquella expresión tan seria de su rostro y como es que la preocupación invadía los rostros de los demás ninjas presentes - _… yo he aprendido a convivir con mi contenedor, a respetarlo por su afán y fuerza de voluntad, de nunca rendirse ante las adversidades… él se ha hecho respetar gracias a eso, y ha sido feliz porque él ha dejado que lo conozcan como realmente es y no como lo habían etiquetado… y eso es lo que tú y tu Jinchuuriki deben de aprender, como lo hice yo…_" – y afortunadamente para él, esos pensamientos no podían cruzar a la mente del rubio al estar desmayado este último.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**Hospital de Konoha, esa noche**_

El Hospital de la aldea en ese momento, sin duda era el lugar con más movimiento en todo el país del Fuego; después de que Orochimaru y sus secuaces hubiesen sido repelidos por los Shinobis de Konoha, todos los ninjas que habían resultado heridos de gravedad habían sido llevados hasta ese centro, resultando así un numero de 27 ninjas con heridas profundas y los que fueron atendidos con mayor prontitud… y un número mucho mayor con heridas leves y que fueron dados de alta casi de inmediato. Entre esta última cifra, bien podía haberse encontrado Naruto, quien a pesar de que no hubo tenido realmente ninguna herida física, el desgaste de chakra que lo había dejado inconsciente no le conllevaba ningún riesgo; sin embargo por orden del Hokage y Jiraiya –quienes habían sido atendidos de inmediato por los mejores ninjas médicos, una vez que se hubiesen asegurado de que Orochimaru ya no estaba más en la aldea, y que habían sido informados de todo lo que había sucedido por los que estuvieron presentes en la batalla de Kyuubi contra Shukaku- habían dejado que el rubio permaneciera en el hospital hasta nuevas órdenes… eso más que nada en un intento por mantenerlo vigilado a él junto con 'Konran' y así hacerle las preguntas necesarias en el momento en que despertase.

Por eso se encontraba descansando en una habitación solo para él, siendo la más alejada de todas el silencio que la invadía ayudaba mucho a que pudiese mantenerse dormido… a los pies de la cama, recostado sobre una improvisada cama hecha de sabanas, se encontraba Kyuubi en su forma de 'Konran' durmiendo un poco… Pero había alguien más en la habitación, sentado en una silla al lado izquierdo de la cama, teniendo de frente la puerta de entrada a la habitación y luciendo serio y descansado, se encontraban vigilando Sasuke Uchiha… desde que hubiesen llegado al hospital se había negado a dejar solo a Naruto, no queriendo separarse de él ni aunque varias veces hubiesen intentado sacarlo del hospital por su falta de 'consideración' hacia los demás pacientes… al final siendo él el vencedor y ellos aceptando dejarlo estar al lado de Naruto. Desde entonces había estado en esa habitación, de vez en cuando estando sentado en la cama, en la silla, de pie mirando por la ventana y otras recargado en la pared; pero siempre al pendiente de cualquier indicio que le dijese que Naruto estaba por despertar… olvidándose por completo de salir a comer o cenar, sólo deseando poder ver de nuevo esos intensos ojos azul cielo. Y su espera se vio recompensada en esa hora del día, cuando el cielo había tomado una tonalidad negra y las estrellas titilaban armoniosamente, encontrándose bajo el resguardo de la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto, fue que vio como es que lo que tanto había deseado por horas sucedía.

Se sentía renovado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero estaba consciente de que esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida… o eso es lo que había imaginado, porque cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con que no era de día exactamente, pues oscuridad fue lo que encontró… parpadeando un par de veces intento enfocar su mirada en lo que sea que le pareciese familiar, tal vez el buro al lado de su cama donde debía de estar su reloj y que le diría la verdadera hora del día… pero lo único que encontró en su lugar, fue a silueta de una persona sentada en una silla, sintiendo la mirada fijamente en él… una mirada que lejos de desagradarle o de hacerle sentir incomodo, le hizo sentir cálido y que una extraña sensación de reconocimiento recorriera su cuerpo… fue entonces que una tenue luz, proveniente de una lámpara al lado de la persona sentada en aquella silla, ilumino la habitación dándole así la oportunidad de poder observar el rostro de quien lo cuidaba… sonriendo felizmente cuando reconoció las facciones de su tan amada pareja y entrañable amigo por más de cuatro años…

- Sasuke – dijo tenuemente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, levantando de paso la mano que estaba cerca del Uchiha, para llevarla al encuentro del rostro del moreno y acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada? – preguntó suave pero seriamente Sasuke, sin apartarse de la caricia y llevando una de sus propias manos a acariciar los mechones rubios de Naruto.

- Estoy bien, creo que el dormir me ayudo mucho a recuperarme… - comenzó a decir Naruto apartando la mano del rostro de Sasuke y ayudándose con ambas manos para quedar sentado en la cama, desperezándose un poco en el proceso - … la próxima vez que quiera utilizar el chakra de Kyuubi para pasárselo por favor golpéame hasta dejarme inconsciente – lo último lo dijo en tono de broma, sonriendo zorrunamente, pero cuando Sasuke no dijo nada y en cambio seguía con su misma pose seria dejo de sonreír adquiriendo en cambio una mueca de preocupación - … Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?... – el temor que él hubiese salido lastimado o que lo que hubiesen hecho para evitar la muerte del Hokage no hubiese funcionada para nada, lo invadió por completo.

- … - el Uchiha solo lo vio un par de segundos más, manteniendo su mirada oscura fija en la mirada azulina, analizando los sentimientos que en ellos se demostraban, buscando un rastro de nerviosismo o mentira en cuanto a la respuesta que Naruto le había entregado… cuando no hubo encontrado nada, se permitió entonces soltar un pequeño suspiro y acercarse a Naruto, envolviéndolo en un firme pero reconfortante abrazo - … Siempre supe que eras un Usuratonkachi – terminó diciendo con tono severo pero en un susurro, en el oído del rubio.

- Pero que dices Teme… - reclamó Naruto en cuanto escuchó el insulto por parte del Uchiha -… recuerda que fui yo quien te ha ayudado estos años a…

Se quedo cayado, impresionado se separo lo suficiente del abrazo del Uchiha, para poder ver su rostro… su respiración se volvió irregular, su corazón bombeo más rápido… aquel insulto… fue consciente lo que esa palabra significaba en su vida, de su antigua vida… lo siguió viendo impresionado, preguntándole con la mirada si lo que pensaba en ese momento era cierto… si en verdad era posible que hubiese recuperado toda su memoria…

- … - después de varios segundos en esa posición fue Sasuke quien desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia abajo evitando cualquier contacto visual con Naruto evitando que de esa forma que pudiese apreciar la culpa que comenzaba a invadirlo -… No lo entiendo Naruto… - comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz más bajo que el normal, esas palabra confundieron un poco al rubio pues no sabía a lo que se refería - … ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme, después de causarte la muerte?... – esta vez alejo sus manos del cuerpo del rubio e intentando alejarse de la cercanía de él por completo, pero siendo detenido por las manos del oji azul que lo sostuvieron de los hombros - … yo… no tenía ningún derecho de volver a tocarte ni siquiera de tenerte cerca de mi… ¿por qué no te alejaste?, ¿por qué no pensaste que podría volver a traicionarte? – preguntaba sin alzar la mirada a los ojos de Naruto.

- … - ahora sabía que a lo que había preguntado en silencio, la respuesta era positiva; porque Sasuke le estaba hablando de ese último encuentro en medio de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha, de ese último ataque en el que ambos se vieron envueltos y en el que por primera vez se rindió en una batalla… cuando se dejo matar por la mano de su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida… le hablaba de eso y buscaba respuestas a preguntas que solo podían ser contestadas de una manera… suspiro… sintió como es que las lagrimas comenzaban a reunirse en sus ojos, por el recuerdo doloroso de ese día, pero conteniéndolas al recordar todo lo que había vivido después de eso… llevo sus manos al rostro de Sasuke y lo obligo a levantarlo para verlo a los ojos… y se conmovió al ver cómo es que Sasuke Uchiha soportaba estoicamente para que las lagrimas que también se acumulaban en sus ojos no descendiesen por sus mejillas y se mordía el labio inferior queriendo lograrlo… - … Sasuke… - … tragó duro al sentir un nudo en su garganta que le impidió seguir como lo hubiese deseado - … te lo dije en ese momento, cuando me sostuviste… - se acerco al rostro se Sasuke lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran y sus narices se rozaran - … Te amo… - y unió sus labios a los del Uchiha, moviéndolos lentamente, buscando la participación del otro; queriendo que Sasuke comprendiera todo con esa simple demostración de amor.

El beso tardo varios segundos en ser correspondido… cuando Sasuke estuvo completamente consciente de lo que Naruto hacia, cuando por fin pudo salir del shock emocional en el que se vio envuelto al recordar la muerte hecha a su ¿amigo?... no, ahora no solo los unía la amistad, en esa vida podían demostrarse lo que sentían… porque su familia estaba viva, porque su hermano nunca traiciono al clan, porque Konoha nunca lo obligo a hacerlo… pero lo más importante de todo, porque Naruto estaba vivo… Y fue entonces que comenzó a corresponder el beso, con la misma intensidad que el rubio había colocado en un inició, pero volviéndolo mucho más apasionado conforme pasaban los segundos, conforme iba descubriendo la sensaciones tan placenteras que invadían su cuerpo, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Naruto atrayéndolo un poco más a su cuerpo a pesar de la incomodidad en la que se encontraban ambos en ese momento… se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, separándose cuando el aire dejaba de fluir hacia sus pulmones, observándose fijamente y con las respiraciones agitadas durante un tiempo.

- … Ahora… creo que me debes una explicación… de cómo es que recuerdas todo… - habló Naruto entrecortadamente, sin apartar su mirada de la de Sasuke, sonriéndole y esperando a que las respuestas le fuesen dadas… sintió entonces, como es que Sasuke se apartaba de él un poco más, lo suficiente para dejar de estar demasiado cerca pero sin dejar de mantener el contacto con el otro por medio de una de las manos del moreno que se enredo con una de las suyas.

- … Fue mientras tú y Kyuubi peleaban contra Gaara… primero fue una simple visión de cómo sucedió la batalla en el bosque de Konoha, estando tú sobre ese enorme sapo… - comenzó a decir Sasuke viendo a los ojos azules directamente - … después conforme la batalla se desarrollaba, me olvide de lo que 'vi'… sin embargo, cuando Kyuubi realizo ese jutsu… el mismo que me mostraste en nuestra última pelea… fue que recordé la misma, pero sobre todo tu muerte… - la mirada oscura se opaco un poco ante la mención de la muerte de Naruto - … supongo que eso fue el detonante para que mi memoria regresará, porque a partir de ahí todos los recuerdos de 'esa vida' regresaron a mí… - terminó de decir, quedándose en silencio por un par de segundos antes de que Naruto lo interrumpiese.

- … ¿Cómo te sientes?, después de todo debió de ser un golpe muy duro para ti recordar todo eso… - preguntó preocupadamente Naruto.

- … estoy… confundido… pero creo que comienzo a asimilarlo todo… - confesó Sasuke, pero sin decirle en realidad las razones de que se empezase a sentir más… 'centrado'… y eso ese debía al hecho de que Naruto era su conexión a su nueva realidad… porque en cuanto los recuerdos de su 'otra vida' regresaron a su memoria se sintió inmensamente confundido, y aun más cuando vio como es que Naruto caía al suelo después de la pelea contra Gaara. Y cuando llego a su lado fue que los sentimientos y recuerdos se mezclaron de tal manera que no lo dejaban ser consciente de la realidad; porque para él lo único que había importado en ese momento había sido que frente a él se encontraba Naruto en el suelo… Naruto inconsciente en el suelo… Naruto de quince años muerto… Si no se derrumbo en esos momentos, pidiendo perdón e implorando su muerte por ser el asesino de su mejor amigo, fue por las palabras que escuchó decir lejanamente a Kyuubi… aquellas palabras que le confirmaron lo que él mismo no era capaz de tomar consciencia… que Naruto estaba vivo y que sólo necesitaba descansar… por eso es que no había querido separarse de él… porque lo único que necesitaba saber era que Naruto seguía respirando y que no se estaba volviendo loco…

- Sé que será difícil, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando te sientas abrumado. – habló Naruto con tono conciliador.

- hmj… Naruto… soy un Uchiha, nada puede abrumarme…. – dijo arrogantemente el moreno, haciendo con eso que el ambiente adquiera un aire menos tenso.

- … Sabes, comienzo a pensar que hubiese sido mejor que no recordases nada de lo que paso antes…. Así tu estúpido carácter arrogante no hubiese aparecido de nuevo – le pico Naruto intentando fingir molestia.

- eso puede arreglarse – declaró Sasuke adquiriendo seriedad.

- … ¿cómo…? – comenzó a preguntar el rubio, pero sin poder terminar de hablar al sentir los labios de Sasuke apoderarse de los suyos… no tardo mucho en devolver el beso, esta vez siendo mucho más apasionado que en anterior y por supuesto más lleno de necesidad. ¿Acaso esa era el modo en que podía hacer que Sasuke dejase de ser arrogante?... no lo creía, más bien pensaba que ese era el modo en que lo volvería más arrogante… pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquiera que fuese la consecuencia. En ese momento sólo se dedico a sentir y a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, dejándose besar, abrazar y querer… ya después vendría el tiempo de poder obtener las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 13…**

**POR FIN!!!!.... muy bien mi treceavo capitulo… vaya no creí que pudiese terminarlo y subirlo en esta semana… jejeje…. Ok, de seguro se están haciendo muchas preguntas como es caso de ¿Qué demonios paso con la pelea del Hokage, Jiraiya contra Orochimaru?, ¿qué hay de los cuatro del sonido, adonde fueron, desaparecieron, los raptaron los alien… o es que simplemente huyeron como ratones asustados de ver cómo es que un enorme gato se acercaba a cazarlos?... bueno, pues NO SE ALTEREN… la pelea del Hokage vendrá integrada dentro del siguiente o hasta el otro capítulo dentro de un Flash Back… posiblemente sea hasta el capitulo quince, puesto que en el que sigue la situación de Kyuubi caminando libremente por la aldea durante cuatro años, será altamente cuestionada y por supuesto que tanto a Naruto como a Kyuubi los someterán a un interrogatorio… mmm, tal vez, y digo TAL VEZ, comience la búsqueda de la muy bien amada y que a su vez ama la bebida y el juego… así es hablo de Tsunade… Oh!, casi lo olvido, en cuanto a la pequeña conversación que mantuvieron Shukaku y Kyuubi sobre 'la promesa que ellos hicieron' y 'la promesa que se rompió', será explicado un poco en el siguiente capitulo... Bueno, ahora sí creo que es todo… espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, etc., etc.,…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	14. Cap 14: Interrogatorio

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: hijadelaluna, marun15, Psyco-****Kaye, iwiishiss, luna, dilaripa_tsuzuki, Miharu Nikushimi, Ayame chan, Lady Palas, Dark-ekin, mar_erandie y siriusdblack**

**.**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí llego con el capítulo número catorce… Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que… POR FIN se revela la razón por la que Kyuubi atacó la aldea de Konoha el día en que Naruto nació!!!… Bien, ahora sí… DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!.**

**.**

**Ya saben, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo que haga demasiada incoherencia en el texto, no duden en decírmelo.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14: Interrogatorio**

**.  
**

El día comenzaba a despuntar por el lado Este de la aldea, mostrando la inusual visión de los aldeanos y los ninjas levantando escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron casas o negocios. Apenas el día anterior habían sido atacados por ninjas de la arena y del sonido, siendo comandados por el ex-alumno del Tercer Hokage, que también fue uno de los tres sannin de Konoha en algún momento… afortunadamente el hecho de que llegará un aviso anónimo informando de lo que Orochimaru pretendía hacer, pudo ayudarlos a defender mucho mejor la aldea y no tomarlos por sorpresa, repeliendo sin dificultad a los que intentaban cruzar las altas murallas que rodeaban la aldea; claro que gran parte de eso fue gracias al clan Uchiha y las docenas de ninjas que habían dentro de la Policía de Konoha, poseedores del Sharingan…

El hospital en ese momentos ya estaba más despejado de lo que había estado el día anterior, en esos momentos sólo los heridos de gravedad eran atendidos por los ninjas médicos en un intento por mantenerlos con vida… pero había un ninja que a pesar de no estar herido ni tener ningún tipo de daño psicológico aún se mantenía en una habitación del hospital, siendo vigilado por un par de AMBU fuera del edificio y otro par en la puerta de la habitación… eso más que nada por ordenas estrictas que habían sido dadas por el consejo de ancianos, que no estaban dispuestos a dejar sin vigilancia al rubio por temor a que dejase de nuevo en libertad el poder de Kyuubi, sin que ellos supieran la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de 'Konran'. Dentro de esa habitación, además de Naruto y de su 'mascota', se encontraba un muy despierto Sasuke Uchiha… después del despertar del rubio la noche anterior, ambos se habían enredado en un sinfín de besos, cada uno distinto al otro, cada uno de ellos haciendo que la herida que había nacido en su mente, cuerpo y alma, al saberse el causante de la muerte del oji azul, fuese cicatrizando poco a poco, hasta que al final solo fuera un pinchazo que –a pesar de ser pequeño- seguía existiendo, recordándole un error que no debía volver a cometer… cuando la sesión de besos se alargo demasiado, no fueron conscientes del cansancio que los invadió ni del sueño en el que fueron atrapados al poco tiempo. Cuando Sasuke había despertado, minutos antes del amanecer, acomodado –no de muy buen modo- en la cama al lado de Naruto, abrazándolo solo un poco de la cintura; no pudo evitar quedarse despierto y en la misma posición, contemplando las facciones del rubio que eran tan apacibles en esos momentos…

- … ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa?, tus padres deben de estar preocupados… - se escuchó decir a alguien en la habitación.

- … - Sasuke giro un poco su cuerpo, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Naruto, y girando más su cabeza pudo ver a quién había hablado, encontrándose con la fija mirada dorada de 'Konran' - … No, quiero estar aquí… - contestó al tiempo que lentamente comenzaba a separarse de su rubio compañero, sintiendo como es que la mirada dorada seguía fija en él, atenta a cada movimiento que hacía… cuando por fin se encontraba sentado de nuevo en la silla al lado de la cama de Naruto, volvió a dirigirse al 'gato' - … ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?

- … No mucho… - contestó cortamente el Kyuubi sin moverse de su lugar, viendo cómo es que el moreno sostenía la mano de Naruto más cercana a él - … anoche sin embargo, escuché lo que le dijiste a Naruto... – continuó diciendo con seriedad, sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke - … ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?... – terminó preguntando, viendo cómo es que la mano de Sasuke parecía apretarse un poco alrededor de la otra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó el Uchiha su voz seria y fría escuchándose por toda la habitación.

- La última vez que tenías esa memoria y que te veías como un chico de 16 años, fue el día en que peleaste a muerte contra Naruto... y si no mal recuerdo, tu objetivo era destruir la aldea y hacer sufrir a sus habitantes, ¿Aún quieres hacerlo?… - le recordó serio el zorro.

- … - Sasuke lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, para después desviar su mirada al aún pacifico rostro de Naruto… viéndolo, los recuerdos de la vida que había pasado a su lado, de esos cuatro años de amistad pura, de entrenamientos intensos, de amor incondicional llegaron a su mente… - … No lo sé… yo… no sé si quiero hacerlo ahora… - respondió sin apartar la vista de Naruto.

- … - el zorro observo el rostro de Sasuke, intentando encontrar alguna mueca que le mostrase al chico sediento de venganza, pero en cambio sólo pudo observar el rostro de un niño confundido; algo que sin duda alguna afirmaba las palabras dichas por el moreno. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a un peli plateado con un solo ojo visible.

- ¿Sasuke?, no pensé que hubieses pasado la noche aquí. – comentó el recién llegado cuando vio al Uchiha en la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó simplemente el moreno ignorando el comentario del otro, el que Kakashi estuviese a esas horas en la habitación de Naruto no le decía nada bueno.

- … Hokage-sama solicita la presencia de Naruto y Kyuubi-sama frente a él… - contestó seriamente el sensei, dando una corta mirada al 'gato' que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había dormido, pero encontrándolo sentado en sus patas traseras.

- … - al oír eso, Sasuke no pudo evitar tensarse y preocuparse; intuía y estaba seguro que esa 'petición' por parte del Hokage podía implicar un arduo y muy duro interrogatorio a Naruto; pues teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior Kyuubi hizo su aparición en la aldea de Konoha, frente a los ojos de no solo ninjas sino también de aldeanos comunes, era obvio que estuviesen preocupados, ya que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyuubi y su misión debía ser la de mantener al demonio controlado dentro de su cuerpo… cosa que obviamente no llevo a cabo enteramente… - … ¿es por Kyuubi? – fue lo único que pregunto, observando de pronto como es que Naruto se removía un poco en la cama, para después comenzar a abrir sus ojos, haciéndolos parpadear por unos instantes.

- … - Naruto parpadeo un poco más antes de girar su vista alrededor de la habitación, observando que además de Sasuke y Kyuubi, Kakashi también se encontraba ahí… lo que lo sorprendió un poco, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez estaba de visita… - … ¿Kakashi-sensei?... – se dio un momento para bostezar y darse cuenta de que el día apenas comenzaba a aclararse - … ¿qué hace aquí?...

- … ahhh… qué bueno que despiertas Naruto; Hokage-sama quiere verte de inmediato; a ti y a 'Konran'… - dijo el peli plateado sin titubeos, pareciendo tan calmado como siempre.

- … - el rubio solo lo vio un poco confuso, después como no creyendo que fuese verdad giro su vista enfocándola en Sasuke, que solo le confirmo las palabras del jounnin al ver la preocupación reflejada en esos ojos oscuros, teniendo que girar su vista de nuevo, en esa ocasión posándola en Kyuubi que estaba completamente serio… y entonces, él mismo adquirió esa seriedad en su rostro… acomodándose en la cama para quedar sentado, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la mano ajena que sostenía una suya, mano que pertenecía a su pareja y que parecía no querer soltarlo, vagamente se pregunto el porqué de eso; pero en instantes simplemente se dejo embargar por la alegría, recordando que después de todo, ese que sostenía su mano con firmeza era el mismo Sasuke del que se había enamorado, el que recordaba todo lo acontecido en su 'otra vida' y que con ese simple gesto le estaba demostrando la necesidad de tenerle cerca en esos momentos… sacudió un poco su cabeza… no era momento de ponerse a pensar en romanticismos, debía de enfocarse en la presencia de Kakashi y el hecho de que el Hokage quisiera verlo – supongo que esto tiene que ver con que Kyuubi apareciese ayer, ¿no es así? – declaró al final no teniendo que pensar mucho en las razones.

- … Hokage-sama vio a Kyuubi en su forma completa y algunos jounnin le informaron sobre la doble identidad de 'Konran'… - explicó lo que sabía el peli plateado.

- … bueno… entre más pronto vaya con él, más pronto se resolverá… - comentó Naruto quitando las sabanas que lo cubrían, con una mano y sentándose en la orilla de la cama… Sasuke que había estado del otro lado sosteniendo su mano, se levanto para acudir a su lado no queriendo separarse aún de su tacto.

- … ¿Por qué te envió a ti?, ¿acaso todavía no sabe que tu…? – preguntó Sasuke, viendo seria y neutralmente al peli plateado.

- Aún no, pero supongo que Naruto se verá en la necesidad de decirle, porque si intenta mentirle a Hokage-sama de metería en problemas – dijo Kakashi con seriedad – así que a él tendrás que decirle como es que se separaron.

- je, eso será difícil… - comentó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo en que se colocaba sus sandalias; y después cuando se ponía en pie continuó - … ni siquiera Kyuubi y yo sabemos como sucedió, simplemente un día desperté en mi cama y él a un lado mío hablándome…. Kyuubi, vamos te llevo… - terminó, llamando al final al zorro para cargarlo en sus brazos como siempre hacia.

- Sasuke, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa?, tus padres y hermano deben de estar preocupados – dijo de pronto Kakashi, esperando a que el moreno hiciese caso de sus palabras.

- … - el Uchiha después de escuchar esas palabras, primero vio al peli plateado confundido; después cambio a una mirada de alegría, luego por una preocupada y finalmente volver a su neutralidad, negando con la cabeza para alejarse un poco de Naruto e inconscientemente volvía a tomar la mano del rubio.

- … ¿Cree que haya problema en que me acompañe?... – preguntó Naruto a su sensei.

- Necesitaran convencer a Hokage-sama – contestó cortamente Kakashi, viendo seriamente a Naruto y desviando un poco su mirada para observar a Sasuke… el comportamiento que estaba mostrando el Uchiha, le sorprendía pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba… algo le decía que había una razón por el cambio del moreno.

Después de esas palabras, Naruto tomó a Kyuubi en sus brazos, ya que se había acercado mientras terminaban de hablar… unos minutos después los tres ninjas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la torre del Hokage, teniendo sobre ellos muchas miradas bastante distintas unas de las otras… entre las que se podían encontrar miradas de interrogación –los que no sabían absolutamente nada de por que Naruto era custodiado por Kakashi-; de temor –los que sabían que creían que Kyuubi podía volver a liberarse-; respeto –aquellos que creían firmemente que Naruto era capaz de controlar al zorro y que por eso mismo había podido 'utilizarlo' en la pelea contra Shukaku- y los de admiración –aquellos que conocían del enorme poder que poseía Kyuubi, pues lo habían conocido hace doce años cuando ataco la aldea; y sabían que era muy difícil poder controlarlo, pero que aún así Naruto fue capaz de hacerlo-. Fue así que en otros diez minutos lograron llegar hasta la oficina del Hokage, donde Kakashi fue el encargado de anunciarlos y por supuesto cederles el paso a la oficina, donde se encontraban Jiraiya de pie detrás del escritorio y al lado del Hokage, que se encontraba sentado; quedándose el peli plateado afuera.

- … Sasuke, ¿puedes esperar afuera con Kakashi? – pidió el Tercero cuando vio como es que Sasuke entraba a la oficina acompañando a Naruto.

- Prefiero quedarme – contestó Sasuke seria y fríamente.

- Sasuke se quedará si quieren que conteste a sus preguntas… no tengo nada que ocultarle… - continuó Naruto con seriedad.

- Naruto, por si no te has dado cuenta, no estás en posición de poner condiciones… - le comentó Sarutobi con la misma seriedad que demostraba el rubio.

- … Tal vez sí, después de todo además de mí y de Kyuubi, Sasuke es el único que tiene la información que necesita saber… y estoy seguro de que él no dirá nada si yo no lo digo… - declaró Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- … Aún si ustedes no lo dicen voluntariamente, hay otros métodos en que se puede conseguir la información… como la tortura… - dijo el sannin tratando de infundirles miedo.

- La tortura física es difícil de olvidar, pero no caeremos tan fácil ante ella… - comenzó a decir Sasuke mirando fríamente a nada en especifico - … en cuanto a la tortura psicológica, no es imposible de eludir… - terminó mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

- … Ahora, si lo que intentarán es adentrarse en nuestras mentes… posiblemente salgan con más preguntas que con respuestas… - continuó diciendo en esta ocasión Naruto, mostrando una sonrisa, no tan arrogante como la del Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices, Naruto? – preguntó Sarutobi, intrigado por las palabras del rubio.

- Conozco como funciona mi mente… claro que además está el hecho de que Kyuubi ha dejado algunos recuerdos en mi memoria que permanecerán ahí por siempre… - contestó Naruto muy seguro.

- En cuanto a mi… les aseguro, que mis recuerdos están más revueltos que los de Naruto… - continuó Sasuke con neutralidad.

- … - Jiraiya y el Hokage se vieron entre ellos por algunos segundos analizando la situación y preguntándose si aceptar esas condiciones era la mejor opción… sin más, medio minuto después ambos separaros sus ojos y giraron a ver a los chicos con seriedad - … Esta bien, Sasuke puede quedarse… - declaró el Hokage; y ante esas palabras Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad. - … Ahora; creo que será mejor empezar con todo… por favor, ambos siéntense… - pidió, señalando las sillas que había al frente de su escritorio.

- Lo primero sería que Kyuubi-sama apareciera – sugirió el Tercero, poniendo su mirada fija en 'Konran'… parecía que en verdad el viejo ya tenía conocimiento de la verdadera identidad del 'gato'.

- "_¿Qué piensas Kyuubi?... ¿Te regreso tu forma?_" – preguntó mentalmente el rubio.

- "_Hazlo… quiero saber qué es lo que pretenden_" – contestó el zorro.

- "_¿Y si es una trampa?_" – dijo preocupado Naruto.

- "_Lo descubriremos ahora… ambos tenemos buenos reflejos, así que no podrán atraparnos mientras no lo deseemos_" – le tranquilizo un poco Kyuubi.

- … - Naruto paseo su vista un poco por la oficina y escaneo los alrededores intentando encontrar algún rastro de ninjas AMBU que los pusiesen en peligro… no encontró algo en especifico que le dijese que estaban siendo espiados… así que sin más soltó un suspiro, llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y en poco realizo los sellos para deshacer el Henge que había en Kyuubi, haciendo esté su aparición ante la mirada de todos.

- ¿Por qué necesita de mi presencia? – preguntó el zorro en cuanto hizo conexión con la mirada del Tercero.

- Veo que lo que me dijeron es verdad… has ocultado a Kyuubi detrás de la forma de un gato, ¿por qué has sido tan irresponsable? – dijo severamente el Hokage viendo al rubio al rostro.

- … Usted lo llama irresponsabilidad, yo lo llamo supervivencia… - declaró Naruto con seriedad, impresionando un poco al Tercero y también confundiéndolo un poco - … Kyuubi y yo aún permanecemos unidos… si algo le llega a suceder a él a mí también me afectará; por eso si yo les hubiese dicho hace tiempo sobre la situación de Kyuubi, lo más lógico y seguro sería que intentarían hacer algo para dañarle y matarle... – continuó diciendo con seriedad.

- Si me lo hubieses dicho a mí, yo hubiese visto la forma de que nada les sucediera… en cambio decidiste arriesgar a la aldea a una destrucción en caso de que Kyuubi perdiera el control – el Tercero no pudo evitar recriminarle por su falta de sinceridad.

- ¡Él no podría dañar la aldea! – exclamó Naruto con un poco de irritación.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te lo ha prometido? – preguntó el Hokage.

- … Por que el no puede hacer uso de su chakra si yo no lo quiero… - declaró más calmado Naruto, necesitaba centrarse antes de que comenzase a decir cosas que no debía - … el sello no se ha roto… cualquiera que haya sido la razón por la que nos separamos no nos afecto por completo, sólo le regreso a Kyuubi un cuerpo donde su alma pueda permanece y yo aún tengo encerrado todo el chakra que él poseía. – la madures, seriedad y honestidad con que dijo todo eso, sorprendió a todos… incluido a Sasuke y Kyuubi, que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban a su lado nunca lo habían visto así.

- Aún así, ¿cómo pudiste estar tan seguro de que Kyuubi no destruiría la aldea en cuanto tuviese el chakra suficiente? – siguió preguntando el Hokage, sin comprender del todo.

- Sólo confié en él… - sorprendió a todos con esas palabras - … tantos años conviviendo con Kyuubi dentro de mi cuerpo, me hizo conocerlo mejor… él no atacara la aldea sin que le den una verdadera razón para hacerlo.

- Naruto, si le entregas tú confianza a un bijuu es porque sabes algo que te hace hacerlo – dedujo Jiraiya ante la seguridad del rubio.

- … ¿Lo dices solo porque es un bijuu? – preguntó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

- Lo dicen porque ataque la aldea hace doce años, Naruto – declaró el zorro con seriedad, dando en el clavo del asunto.

- Oh… - fue lo que pronuncio el rubio a modo de sorpresa.

- Tú atacaste la aldea hace doce años, ¿qué nos garantiza que no volverás a hacerlo cuando recuperes tu forma natural? – preguntó el Tercero dirigiéndose al zorro.

- … - Kyuubi no respondió.

- … Yo asumo la responsabilidad… - la declaración de Naruto sorprendió a todos los presentes - … sí Kyuubi en algún momento intenta destruir Konoha, yo les doy la libertad de matarme para detenerlo… - la seriedad con la que dijo lo último, les decía a todos que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

- Naruto, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? – dijo Jiraiya sorprendido.

- … Todos saben que mi más grande deseo es convertirme en Hokage; pero sé que no serviría de nada si la aldea es destruida por mi culpa... por eso es que haré lo que sea para protegerla – aseguró Naruto sin cambiar su seriedad.

Ninguno supo que decir después de esas palabras… después de todo cada uno de ellos a su manera se encontraba sorprendido por lo que habían escuchado. Sarutobi, más que nada por la madurez y decisión de Naruto, recordando palabras similares que el rubio había dicho a Neji cuando peleaba contra él… y eso en cierta forma le demostró que Naruto era lo suficientemente maduro de mente como para poder liderar un equipo ninja. Jiraiya, su sorpresa era por otra razón… como sensei del Cuarto Hokage, recordaba perfectamente cómo es que era el carácter de su difunto alumno, y ciertamente cuando Naruto pronuncio esas palabras lo había hecho recordar la determinación que conoció en Minato cuando supo que Kyuubi estaba dispuesto a atacar la aldea. Sasuke más que sorprendido posiblemente se encontraba enfadado… el hecho de que Naruto fuese capaz de dar su vida por la aldea que lo desprecio por muchos años, que no lo valoro y que estaba dispuesto a matarlo en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad, solo para deshacerse de Kyuubi; creía firmemente en que esa gente no merecía tal sacrificio… sin importar las circunstancias. Finalmente Kyuubi parecía estar mucho más agradable a lo que Naruto dijo… sí, cierto que le sorprendió pero también pudo comprobar que el rubio, probablemente, era la persona en la que más podía confiar y que no lo traicionaría… no después de revelarle la verdad sobre ese 10 de octubre…

- … No será necesario Naruto… - dijo de pronto Kyuubi sin ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que había nacido en su rostro al ver la confianza del rubio en él… y la confusión se hizo presente ante esas palabras - … hace doce años hubo una razón de peso para que yo atacara Konoha… - continuó diciendo Kyuubi.

- Kyuubi, creí que no… - comenzó a decir el rubio siendo interrumpido de inmediato por el zorro.

- Está bien Naruto; sé lo que te pedí… por eso es que soy yo quien lo dirá todo… - dijo tranquilo mirando al rubio para que entendiera que lo que estaba por decir era su voluntad, girando después hacía los dos adultos dentro de la oficina recolocando su semblante por uno serio - … como les decía, hace doce años ocurrió algo que me obligo a atacar Konoha... seguro que usted conoce que hace más de setenta años fui encerrado y dormido en un lugar en el que solo pocas personas sabían su ubicación…

- Sí; el Primer y Segundo Hokage, así como el líder del Clan Uchiha… y que yo sepa ellos no dijeron a nadie sobre la verdadera ubicación de ese lugar – comentó el Tercero aún sin poder entender a donde quería llegar el zorro.

- Bien, eso ayuda a lo que les diré… - comentó el Kyuubi - … después de muchos años en los que estuve dormido; por fin llego un día en que fui despertado por un terrible chakra que no reconocí en un principio; pues casi de inmediato me vi envuelto dentro de una oscuridad muy densa, para después pasar a estar envuelto en un ataque… - declaró con seriedad haciendo una pausa.

- Un genjutsu – dijo suavemente Sasuke, comenzando a deducir algunas cosas.

- Si, no me di cuenta de eso hasta los últimos minutos que pelea contra Yondaime y antes de ser sellado, que fue el momento en que el genjutsu desapareció… - siguió diciendo Kyuubi - … después mientras estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto fue que pude reconocer el chakra de quien me había obligado a atacar la aldea… fue la misma persona que logró encerrarme y dormirme…

- ... ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?... eso es imposible… - declaró Jiraiya sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que pensaba.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? – saltó Sasuke de su asiento, dirigiéndose a Kyuubi espero por que la respuesta le dijese si lo que intuía era verdad.

- … Madara Uchiha… él ha sido el único que ha tenido un 100% de control sobre mí… - contestó el zorro con seriedad.

- Madara Uchiha está muerto, no pudo ser él quien te controlo. – comentó Sarutobi seriamente. - … murió el mismo día que se enfrento al Primero en el valle del fin.

- … "_¡¿El valle del fin?!_"… – pensaron sorprendidos tanto Sasuke como Naruto, ninguno de ellos parecía saber aún la verdadera historia de ese lugar.

- ¿Encontraron su cuerpo o algún rastro que les dijese que de verdad estuviese muerto? – preguntó Kyuubi con seriedad, después de que en unos segundos no recibiera respuesta continuó - … nunca aseguren la muerte de alguien sin tener un cuerpo que enterrar… Madara logró obtener una larga vida, no sé la razón de eso; pero estoy seguro de que fue su chakra el que me despertó y utilizó… ¿por qué creen que haría eso? – terminó con una pregunta retorica.

- Uchiha Madara odiaba Konoha, en algún momento después de la fundación de la aldea él comenzó a sentirlo; y un día simplemente se atrevió a retar al Primer Hokage en busca del poder… ese fue el último día que se supo oficialmente de él… - dijo Sarutobi.

- Aún si ese día logró sobrevivir, no hay modo de que pudiese seguir con vida hace doce años – comentó Jiraiya.

- … Yo he cumplido con decirles lo que sucedió ese día; si me creen o no es problema de ustedes… pero deben de tener en cuenta de que lo único que en esta historia no cambia es el hecho de que Madara desea ver destruida Konoha… - no mentía; era algo que había descubierto recientemente, en esa conversación para ser exactos… aunque los recuerdos que Itachi le había dejado a Naruto también ayudaron.

- Kyuubi tiene razón… Madara sólo busca poder vengarse de la aldea, sin importar sus motivos nosotros debemos de encargarnos de que no lo logre… y para eso hay que estar completamente al pendiente de cualquier extraño movimiento que llegue de fuera de la aldea…. – declaró Naruto con seguridad.

- Tú has creído todo lo que dice, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo sin pruebas? – preguntó Jiraiya a Naruto.

- … Lo he mirado a los ojos cuando me ha dicho toda la historia… no vi mentira en ellos, así que no tengo por qué desconfiar de él… - dijo simplemente el rubio.

- Confías demasiado en los demás Naruto… - comentó esta vez Sasuke, mirando con seriedad al aludido.

- Sólo cuando los argumentos son buenos, convincentes y no intenten involucrarme en la muerte de alguien… nunca creeré palabras que me prometan poder y superación con sólo apoyar una causa que implique destruir vidas inocentes… - la forma en que lo dijo no había sido de reproche, sino más bien de melancolía; dejando con eso a Sasuke en silencio… suspiro cambiando su mirada por una conciliadora - … estoy seguro de que Kyuubi me dio esta explicación porque le di la oportunidad de defenderse, sin importar que yo pudiese creerle o no.

- … - los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las posibilidades de que uno de los fundadores de la aldea siguiese con vida… por qué ambos debían de admitir que de cierta forma, las explicaciones que les daba el zorro, tenían lógica porque era de conocimiento general que la única persona –en toda la historia- que había llegado a controlar a un demonio de clase alta como lo es Kyuubi era Uchiha Madara; pero tampoco podían descartar que posiblemente se tratará de otro miembro del clan Uchiha. - … aun no puedo creer lo que nos dicen… - fue el Tercero el que interrumpió el silencio.

- … pero es muy posible… - comentó de pronto Sasuke, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Naruto y volviendo a tomar su lugar en la silla que ocupaba minutos antes - … hace poco pude tener acceso a un pergamino que está bajo el resguardo de nuestro clan… - comenzó a decir siendo visto y escuchado por los demás - … en él se explican lo que el Sharingan entregar a nuestra familia; pero habla de un Sharingan en especifico… Mangekyou Sharingan, es un doujutsu superior; nadie nunca ha conocido la magnitud de sus poderes; cuando Madara lo obtuvo junto con su hermano se convirtieron en los líderes… pero después logró obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno; su mirada cambio y por supuesto nunca la perdería… en la historia del clan él ha sido el único que ha logrado obtener semejante poder por haber cumplido la condición de obtenerlo conlleva… - terminó diciendo Sasuke.

- ¿condición?, ¿cuál es esa condición? – preguntó el sannin.

- … Asesinar a un familiar… - y con ello impresiono a los dos adultos y, sólo un poco a Naruto y Kyuubi - … es la única posibilidad de obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan y para llevarlo al nivel eterno es necesario matar a otro que tenga la misma mirada…

- … Y Madara es el único que ha cumplido con las dos condiciones… - dedujo el Tercero; y con lo que había escuchado de Sasuke, era más que obvio que no había ningún otro del clan Uchiha que tuviese esa mirada… giró su rostro serio a Kyuubi, viéndolo con intensidad, percatándose de que a pesar de lo dicho y de que no había decidido si creerle o no, el zorro se encontraba tranquilo, sin ningún rastro de ansiedad o temor a lo que fuese a decir… era más que evidente que Kyuubi no esperaba que le creyeran. - … Bien, sobre Madara no estoy lo suficientemente convencido de que este con vida, así que mientras no haga aparición por la aldea o me entreguen pruebas lo suficientemente razonables no puedo hacer mucho… en cuanto a Kyuubi, bueno; cuatro años sin hacer daño a nadie de la aldea, junto con el hecho de que es Naruto quien controla tu chakra; creo que es más que suficiente para asegurar que no harás nada en contra de Konoha… - declaró siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir, la seriedad en su rostro se marco más - … pero si en algún momento, sin importar que circunstancias, Kyuubi llega a intentar destruir la aldea… no tendremos más opción que tomar la palabra a Naruto. – y a pesar de lo rudas de esas palabras –de esa aceptación por parte del Tercero- Naruto y el zorro asintieron con la cabeza en aceptación. - … Ahora, aún queda un tema por hablar y que nos expliquen a Jiraiya y a mi…

- ¿Sobre qué? – y la forma en que lo preguntó Naruto, demostraba claramente que no sabía de que más tenían que hablar.

- Naruto, hablamos con Kakashi y ahora sé que te ha estado entrenando desde hace cuatro años… - esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se tensara un poco – … él me ha dado un informe completo de las habilidades que posees y de los jutsus que conocer… - Sarutobi hizo una pausa en su discurso.

- ¿C-Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Naruto.

- … el problema es que ni Kakashi ni yo te enseñamos el jutsu que utilizaste para derrotar al bijuu de la arena… - habló Jiraiya con seriedad. - … dime Naruto ¿quién te enseño ese jutsu?

- "_¡Maldición!, no pensé que pondrían mucha atención al Fuuton Rasenshuriken_" – pensó Naruto con preocupación.

- "_Es lógico que no lo hayan olvidado… ese jutsu es de nivel S_" – le contestó el zorro.

- … ¿Por qué piensan que es mi jutsu?... fue Kyuubi quien lo realizo – se excusó Naruto, intentando que creyeran sus palabras… por qué él no sabía qué hacer en el caso de que le preguntaran como es que entreno en ese jutsu…

- Yo estuve ese día que Kyuubi ataco la aldea… su jutsus son completamente de fuego, y no utilizó semejante jutsu en esa ocasión… además pudo ser notado que ese jutsu llevaba gran parte de tu chakra… - comentó Jiraiya.

- Además ese jutsu tenía una forma muy conocida para nosotros… dime Naruto, ¿Cómo fue que la aprendiste? – le cuestionó Sarutobi.

- "_… Kyuubi, ¿Qué les digo?... se supone que sólo Kakashi y ero-sennin son los únicos que conocen como hacer el Rasengan; y ninguno de ellos mi lo ha enseñado…_" – hasta mentalmente el zorro pudo percatarse de la preocupación que rodeaba a Naruto.

- …. ¿Por qué les interesa tanto saber eso?... – preguntó Sasuke, queriendo darle un poco de tiempo a Naruto para que pensara algo.

- El jutsu que Naruto realizó, sólo tres personas han podido hacerlo; de las cuales una ya esta muerta, los otros somos Kakashi y yo… - y eso le explicó a Sasuke que el rubio se encontraba en graves problemas.

- "_¡Eso es!_" – exclamó Kyuubi en su mente.

- "_¿Qué pasa?_" – preguntó Naruto.

- "_Tú déjame esto a mí_" – le ordenó el zorro al rubio – Bueno, entonces ya tienen la respuesta… no entiendo cuál es el alboroto… - comentó en voz alta, haciendo que todos se confundieran con eso - … sólo queda una respuesta a su pregunta, tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los que están 'vivos' le enseñaron ese jutsu…

- No jueguen con nosotros… es imposible lo que intentas decir – expresó Jiraiya irritado al captar por donde se dirigía la conversación.

- No estoy jugando… aunque no me guste decirlo, Yondaime era un gran contrincante y antes de ser sellado fui testigo de ese poderoso jutsu, grave perfectamente en mi memoria lo que tuvo que hacer –eso más que nada a modo de defensa en caso de que volviese a utilizarlo contra mí- y después fue encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto – explicó Kyuubi, siendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban conscientes de que lo dicho no era más que una vil mentira.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú le enseñaste ese jutsu? – preguntó incrédulamente Sarutobi.

- No es tan difícil cuando comprendes como se hace… comprimir el chakra, mantenerlo y darle la potencia necesaria para que destruya al enemigo. – explicó como si nada Kyuubi - … claro que el entrenamiento para combinarlo con el chakra elemental de Naruto tomo tiempo y trabajo, pero al final logro hacerlo en unas cuantas semanas…

- Eso es imposible, nadie puede manejar tan rápido un jutsu de ese nivel, ni mucho menos combinarlo con su propio chakra elemental en tan poco tiempo… ni siquiera Minato pudo hacerlo a pesar de que llevaba intentándolo cuatro años – declaró Jiraiya.

- Como les he dicho… NO fue fácil… y aún a pesar de que ha logrado combinarlo con su chakra elemental; el jutsu no esta completamente terminado… - declaró el zorro con seriedad.

- ¿No esta terminado? – la pregunta salía sobrando, pero fue más un acto de incredulidad que de otra cosa, por parte de Jiraiya.

- … No, el Rasenshuriken tiene un poder demasiado destructivo… - esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para hablar - … las pocas veces que lo he realizado, el brazo que lo sostiene se me entumece y me es difícil moverlo por un tiempo… por eso es que no lo realice yo en la batalla contra Gaara, de haberlo hecho no sé lo que habría sucedido a mi brazo… Kyuubi tiene más resistencia en su cuerpo cuan posee su chakra y por eso mismo su es más difícil lastimarlo….así que en esta ocasión no me vi afectado por el Rasenshuriken.

- Los médicos te revisaron y no encontraron ninguna anomalía; puede que no sea nada tan grave – comentó Jiraiya seriamente.

- No… puedo sentirlo, algo malo le sucede a mi brazo cuando utilizo directamente ese jutsu… y tal vez mi cuerpo no sería capaz de resistirlo cuando lo intente de nuevo, a pesar de que tengo el chakra de Kyuubi y de que me ayuda a curarme rápidamente, lo que le sucede a mi brazo puede ser que necesite de algo más… - dijo Naruto con seriedad, su brazo derecho lo había alzado a la altura de sus ojos, y lo veía mientras habría y cerraba la palma de su mano.

- … Es posible que tengas razón Naruto… si el poder que demostró tener ese jutsu en tu batalla fue tan terrible, aun cuando no esta completado… significa que su nivel de destrucción es mucho muy superior y es probable que también cause estragos en tu cuerpo… - Sarutobi se levanto de su lugar al momento en que decía esas palabras, y acercándose al rubio continuó hablando - … y como los médicos ninjas de la aldea no lograron encontrar nada cuando te revisaron ayer, es posible que esto requiera de un especialista…

- ¿Especialista? – soltó Naruto sin comprender exactamente lo que intentaba decir el Tercero, en especial porque él mismo no conocía a ningún especialista ninja médico… aunque pensándolo bien, sí que conocía a uno, pero ¿sería posible que estuviesen hablando de la misma persona?

- Así es; existe un ninja médico que es capaz de curar la más grave herida y crear el antídoto para el más potente veneno que jamás haya existido… - comenzó a decir el Hokage mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, alejándose nuevamente de Naruto, para en esa ocasión colocarse frente a Jiraiya - … y creo que tu eres el adecuado para encontrarla, Jiraiya.

- ¿Encontrarla?, ¿a quién? – preguntó el rubio sintiendo como es que la ansiedad crecía en él, expectante y queriendo escuchar un solo nombre…

- Tsunade… - dijo el sannin sonriendo… y Naruto sintió la alegría crecer dentro de él, al escuchar ese nombre… - … ella es un sannin y la mejor ninja médico de todos los tiempo; si alguien puede resolver el problema que puede existir en tu brazo, esa es ella…

- … - Naruto estaba emocionado, volvería a ver a Tsunade, a haría rabiar y lo más seguro es que la volviesen a escoger como la quinta Hokage… tan emocionado estaba que lo más probable es que hubiese brincado y gritado de felicidad… afortunadamente para él alguien más interrumpió su demostración, evitando con eso que después se pudiese ver envuelto en otro interrogatorio.

- "_Naruto, el henge rápido_" – apenas escuchó la voz alarmada de Kyuubi en su cabeza no dudo en hacer lo que pedía, haciendo con eso que los otros tres quedasen un poco confundidos por tan inesperado acto; confusión que se vio disuelta unos segundos después.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo con eso que los cuatro ninjas y el 'gato' que se encontraban dentro giraran su vista a esa dirección, pudiendo observar cómo es que un niño de apenas ocho años, con un extraño gorro en su cabeza –donde en la parte superior dejaba libre parte de su cabello-, con una larga bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello y portando un shuriken en su mano derecha, estaba en posición de defensa.

- ¡¡Viejo!! ¡¡Lucha contra mí!! – gritó el niño comenzando a correr hacía el Hokage, con el shuriken en su mano y tomando impulso dio un brinco para poder estar lo suficientemente alto para poder golpear al Tercero… aún estaba en el aire y cuando se disponía a arrojar el arma, fue detenido y arrojado al suelo bruscamente, donde su cabeza sonó fuertemente por el golpe recibido. – Owwww – se quejó el niño, después usando sus maños para quedar sentado en el suelo continuó hablando - … ¿Quién fue el que me detuvo?... – y giró su vista, observando los rostros sorprendidos de los dos adultos que dirigían ambas miradas a un lado suyo, dirigió su vista hacía el mismo lugar encontrando en ese sitio a un chico rubio que sostenía un lado de su bufanda - … ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no tenías derecho a detenerme… - reclamó el niño.

- … ¡Honorable nieto!, ¿está bien?... – la repentina aparición de Ebisu. – … lamento la interrupción… ¡oh!, Naruto-kun, veo que ya está bien… - al escuchar el nombre que había dicho su sensei al dirigirse al rubio, había impresionado mucho al niño.

- Ebisu-san – saludó Naruto al recién llegado, sonriéndole tenuemente y soltando la bufanda del niño… Lo había conocido unos meses atrás, antes de salir de la academia; contrariamente a lo que había pensado, el sensei de Konohamaru, lo había tratado muy bien, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y desde entonces no sabía de él, en cambio a Konohamaru no lo había visto ni siquiera cuando se suponía debía de conocerlo y eso lo había preocupado un poco, aunque decidió esperar hasta que el encuentro se diera y así cerciorarse de que el niño no hubiese cambiado.

- Naruto-kun… -susurró apenas el niño, que se encontraba levantándose por completo en ese momento - … ¿así que tu eres ese tipo, eh?... –su voz sonó muy irritada, algo que sorprendió mucho a Naruto.

- ¿ese tipo? – preguntó no entendiendo porque le hablaba así y denotando su confusión cuando una de sus cejas se alzó.

- ¡Honorable nieto no le hable así! – defendió Ebisu.

- Tú… eres ese tipo… del que todos hablan, dicen que salvaste la aldea… - ahora su voz sonaba extrañamente triste... y eso le hizo comprender una cosa a Naruto, Konohamaru no había cambiado y por el contrario se sentía más rechazado que antes…

- … ¿Salvar la aldea?, yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso… - Naruto llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca al momento de decir esas palabras - … que yo sepa fue el Hokage, quien peleo contra Orochimaru y lo hizo salir huyendo de la aldea… - comentó mostrando una sonrisa.

- Uchiha-kun, ahora que lo veo… me he encontrado a Itachi-san, al parecer lo está buscando pues sus padres están preocupados por usted – comentó de pronto Ebisu cuando por fin vio al Uchiha menor.

- ¿Mi Aniki? – preguntó Sasuke sin denotar su sorpresa y por supuesto ansiedad por recordar que su familia estaba con vida.

- mmm, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a tú casa… ha pasado más de un día desde que tus padres te vieron por última vez… - dijo Naruto acercándose a 'Konran' y cargándolo, después girando a Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de 'estaré contigo' junto con una tenue sonrisa, recibiendo un segundo después el asentimiento del Uchiha - … Bueno, creo que nosotros nos retiramos… Hokage-sama, ero sennin… nos vemos después… - se despidió afectuosamente el rubio al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-san – ese fue Sasuke, que dijo los nombre lo más neutral posible, seguidamente de esas palabras se dio la vuelta para seguir a Naruto.

- Ebisu-san, espero verlo pronto – dedicó esas palabras al jounnin y alzando la voz un poco más siguió - … Konohamaru, espero verte a ti también… tal vez si entrenas más, hasta podamos tener una pequeña pelea… - no giró su cuerpo para decir eso, pero todos podían asegurar de que Naruto tenía impresa una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Así Naruto terminó de salir de la oficina, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo al tiempo que Sasuke se colocaba a su lado… el primer encuentro con el nieto del Hokage, había resultado inusualmente similar a como había sido su primer encuentro, la única diferencia era que en esta ocasión él si había hecho algo para detener al niño, aunque sabía que el Tercero podía defenderse muy bien, pero aún así de alguna forma lo hizo para llamar la atención del niño.

Camino a la mansión de Sasuke, ambos chicos y Kyuubi pudieron ver mejor la magnitud del ataque a Konoha… claro que no había sido ni lo más cercano a como había sido en los recuerdos de ambos, pero aún así había varias casas demasiado dañadas y que llevarían su tiempo ser arregladas. Entre esas casas y edificios se encontraban por supuesto que los alrededores del coliseo y del mismo, pues en la pelea de Kyuubi y Shukau habían resultado prácticamente pulverizadas… ante eso, Naruto solo esperaba que los eso no afectara el movimiento de la aldea en cuanto a las misiones…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

Itachi acababa de llegar a la casa, desde que había dejado a Naruto y Sasuke en el hospital el día anterior, no había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos; por esa razón se había levantado temprano, ayudado con algunas cosas a su padre y después fue en busca de su Otōto para saber de la situación… desafortunadamente cuando llegó, se había llevado la sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos se encontraba ya en el lugar, pero que posiblemente se encontraran en la Torre del Hokage pues los habían visto dirigirse a ese lugar cuando salían… Cómo jounnin,él hubiese podido ir a la oficina del Tercero y pedido a Sasuke para llevarlo a su casa; pero intuía que su pequeño hermano no habría accedido por las buenas a eso y que posiblemente terminarían en malos términos… camino por los pasillos de la casa en busca de su madre, posiblemente ella tuviese algún encargo que hacerle y que pudiese realizar con facilidad… bufó molesto… desde que había vuelto de su última misión y después de que se hubiese visto sometido a un gran número de chequeos médicos, le habían prohibido estrictamente mantener cualquier tipo de pelea que implicara mover su brazo izquierdo y cuello demasiado –claro que lo había mantenido oculto a sus padres, Sasuke e incluso a Deidara, pues no quería preocuparlos-; lo cual no pudo llevar a cabo por completo el día anterior cuando se vieron atacados por ninjas de otras aldeas… y fue justamente por esas peleas, que sus músculos se habían vuelto a desgarrar y dolerle, teniendo prohibido nuevamente moverse demasiado y mantenerse en reposo el mayor tiempo posible; algo que habría pasado por alto y ocultado de nuevo a su familia, de no haber sido porque en esa ocasión Deidara había escuchado todo y no había podido convencerlo de ocultarlo a su familia…

- Itachi, no deberías de estar en pie – escuchó el reclamo de su madre por verlo caminar hacía ella.

- Madre no estoy paralitico, puedo usar mis pies y uno de mis brazos con facilidad… además si me quedo en cama todo el día posiblemente muera de aburrimiento – declaró el muchacho, haciendo una magnífica actuación al decir la última frase.

- … Itachi, no hay registro alguno que apoye lo último que dijiste… si mueres será por no obedecer las órdenes del médico – habló Mikoto con seriedad, mientras que regresaba su atención a lavar los trastes sucios que habían quedado del desayuno - … doy gracias a que Deidara estuvo presente cuando te dieron el diagnostico, por qué conociéndote estoy segura de que no nos habrías dicho nada… - y eso sorprendió mucho a Itachi… vaya, su madre sí que lo conocía muy bien, solo esperaba que no se enterara de que antes no les había dicho nada o si no posiblemente en esa ocasión si moriría. - … ¿por cierto a donde fuiste?...

- … Fui al hospital a buscar a Sasuke, pero ni él ni Naruto estaban, parece ser que están con Hokage-sama… – contestó él sentándose en una de las sillas que había al frente de la pequeña mesa de había en el lugar.

- ¿Hokage-sama?, ¿crees que estén bien? – preguntó preocupada Mikoto… se había enterado por su hijo mayor que Naruto había logrado liberar la mayor parte del poder de Kyuubi, así como también que, el disfraz que utilizaba para camuflarse por la aldea, había sido descubierto por varios jounnin al servicio del Tercero… por eso estaba preocupada, desde que Naruto era la pareja de Sasuke, su pequeño era mucho más feliz… y si algo le sucedía a Naruto, no sabía cómo es que reaccionaría Sasuke ni mucho menos tenía idea en lo que se convertiría.

- … No te preocupes madre, seguro que Naruto sólo recibe un regaño por haber hecho una imprudencia y por haber mantenido oculto a Kyuubi por este tiempo… - intentó tranquilizar Itachi, pero parecía que Mikoto no se tranquilizaría hasta que viese llegar a Sasuke a la casa mostrando aquella felicidad que demostraba en sus ojos. - … por cierto, ¿Dónde está Deidara? – preguntó interesado Itachi.

- Oh, fue con tu padre… le está ayudando a recorrer el barrio para saber en qué pueden ayudar… - contestó más alegre ella.

- Pero se supone que él debe de estar bajo mi cuidado y no ayudando a nadie – su voz sonó tranquila pero por dentro sentía celos de que su padre estuviese pasando tiempo con su 'protegido'.

- Fuiste tú quien lo dejo abandonado en la casa, así que no puedes decir que fue su culpa el que este con tú padre ahora… - la indirecta de su madre fue un duro golpe para él, y aún así sabia que ella tenía razón en lo que decía.

- Sí, lo sé… - dijo simplemente Itachi, desviando la mirada a una de las ventanas que había en la cocina… y de pronto sintió la presencia de su hermano acompañado de Naruto, parece que lo que el Hokage había hecho exactamente lo que había deducido.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Fuera de la Mansión**_

Sasuke, Naruto y Kyuubi habían llegado ya a la mansión del primero… a Naruto le había costado un poco de trabajo hacer que el Uchiha se atreviera a entrar por la puerta del barrio cuando llegaron hasta allí, rehusándose por el temor de entrar y encontrarse con absolutamente nadie… y Naruto claro que lo comprendía, después de todo Sasuke llevaba poco tiempo de que hubiese recuperado los recuerdos de aquella otra vida, donde su familia había dejado de existir muchos años antes y el barrio Uchiha se hubiese convertido en un lugar desolado, tenebroso y oscuro… afortunadamente para ambos eso ya no era su vida y Sasuke lo comprendió cuando algunos de sus parientes los saludaron con alegría y respeto…

Pero ahora que se encontraban fuera de la mansión, parecía ser que hacerlo entrar resultaría un poco más difícil que la última vez… después de todo, la mansión era el lugar donde había visto a sus padres muertos y a Itachi frente a ellos, con katana en mano llena de sangre…

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó conciliadoramente Naruto.

- … No creo estar preparado… - confesó simplemente el Uchiha, sin apartar la mirada de su casa.

- … - Naruto sonrió ante esa respuesta, Sasuke yo no era tan abierto como lo fue en esos años donde no recordaba su vida pasada, pero tampoco parecía ser tan cerrado… pues el antiguo Sasuke, estaba seguro, de que no había dicho esas palabras aunque estuviese siendo amenazado con un kunai en su cuello, con brazos y piernas rotas, y completamente ciego… - bueno, pues tendrás que estar listo, porque tú madre de seguro no podrá esperar mucho más a que aparezcas por tu casa… seguro que podría salir a buscarte en cualquier momento… - ante eso Sasuke lo vio con cierto reproche en su mirada, y eso divirtió un poco más a Naruto - … Sasuke, te aseguro que cualquier cosa que encuentres al entrar a tú casa no será ni siquiera un poco cercano a lo que te sucedió antes… en esta ocasión no hay nada que pueda hacerte daño…

- … Gracias… - dijo finalmente Sasuke, con la voz tan baja que Naruto apenas pudo entender lo que el moreno le había dicho.

- ¡Otōto!, ¡Naruto-kun! – se escuchó el grito de Itachi, que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, agitando su brazo bueno en el aire, intentando con eso llamar la atención de ambos. - … será mejor que entren antes de que madre salga por ustedes…

- … jejeje… - se rio tenuemente Naruto, las palabras de Itachi le recordaron las que él mismo le había dicho a Sasuke unos segundos antes - … oíste Sasuke, creo que ha llegado la hora de enfrentarte a tú nueva vida… - y esas palabra no las dijo con diversión… no, Naruto lo dijo lo más amable y conciliador posible, regalándole una sonrisa completamente sincera y feliz y haciendo con eso que Sasuke comenzase a caminar rumbo a su casa…

"_Después de todo, parece que la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad… bueno, a mí me la está dando… y no pienso desperdiciarla_", pensó Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia donde su hermano, viendo cómo es que él le mostraba una sonrisa que muy pocas veces le había dedicado en su otra infancia, notándose completamente como es que la felicidad que albergaba en su interior parecía desbordarse por cada uno de los poros de su piel… y eso lo hizo sentir muy feliz, ver a su hermano tan abierto en sus sentimientos hacia él, queriéndolo, apoyándolo y ayudándole... verlo con vida; ese era uno de los deseos que había tenido después de saber la 'verdad' que llevo a Itachi a morir; y ahora se cumplía ese deseo… ahora tenía nuevamente a su hermano y toda su familia con vida…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**_Tres días después. Puesto de Ramen Ichiraku._**

- No puedo creer que no te canses de comer esa porquería – declaró un moreno con tono asqueado, viendo comer su tercer plato de Ramen a su compañero.

- … ¡Cállate!, yo nunca digo nada de todos los tomates que te comes… - devolvió el comentario el rubio después de tragar el espagueti que tenía en la boca.

- Por lo menos yo como algo saludable y no una cosa tan dañina como lo es el Ramen – comentó el otro irritándose.

- ¡El Ramen no es dañino!, contiene muchas vitaminas – defendió el chico, para después terminar de comer lo que quedaba de su Ramen.

- Naruto, no le puedes llamar vitaminas a una comida que solo tiene pasta y carne – el moreno enfrentó los ojos azules de su compañero.

- Bah, y tú le llamas vitamina a un vegetal de color de la sangre y que es lo suficientemente pequeño como para dejarte con hambre – comentó Naruto.

- … Dobe… - no pudo resistir más el insulto, era imposible razonar con Naruto cuando se trataba de Ramen.

- ¿Qué dijiste Teme?... no vuelvas a llamarme así… - exigió Naruto viendo retadoramente al moreno.

- Te digo como quiero… Usuratonkachi… - volvió a insultar el otro.

- Tan temprano y ya están peleando… no puedo creer que ustedes hayan durado en su relación – dijo una voz mayor, muy conocida por ellos, al momento en que una persona se asomaba por las cortinitas del local.

- … ¡Ero-senni!, ¿qué haces aquí?... – exclamó y preguntó Naruto al ver al sannin en el lugar.

- … Bueno, me dijeron que te podía encontrar aquí, junto con Sasuke; no creí que hablaran en serio… - comentó el peli blanco con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Nos buscaba? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke recuperando la compostura un segundo después de que el sannin hubiese entrado al local.

- Sí, tengo una proposición que hacerles… como recordarán, el Tercero me encomendó buscar a Tsunade por ser un excelente ninja medico; claro que primero los ancianos del consejo tuvieron que aprobar esa decisión… al final aceptaron y es por eso que los busco… - declaró el sannin.

- ¿Nos buscabas para decirnos que te han dado permiso para buscar a Tsunade? – preguntó burlonamente Naruto.

- Eso no enano… - dijo el peli blanco mientras golpeaba con uno de sus puños la cabeza rubia - … los busco, porque ustedes me acompañaran en esta búsqueda…

- ¿Ayudarte a buscarla? – preguntó Naruto más serio.

- … Bueno, es cierto que ustedes dos son poderosos; pero aún así creo que necesitan entrenar un poco más… además creo que tengo la solución a tu problema con ese jutsu, Naruto – declaró el sannin - … y para eso es que Sasuke también debe venir con nosotros…

Los dos chicos se vieron el uno al otro por varios instantes, preguntándose con la mirada que tan benéfico sería para ellos salir en ese viaje con el sannin… no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, para que ambos quedaran de acuerdo en una cosa… estar lejos de la aldea les daría la libertad de entrenar más libremente y así descubrir que tan lejos llegaban los jutsus de Sasuke, ahora que había recordado todo y que su nivel ninja estaba más alto que nunca.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Ahora mismo… sólo vayan por sus cosas indispensables y en una hora nos vemos en la entrada principal de la aldea… - contestó el sannin conforme con la respuesta tan alegre del rubio.

Sasuke y Naruto entonces, no tardaron demasiado en alejarse; cada uno en una dirección diferente… cada uno en busca de sus cosas. La aventura que estaban a punto de cruzar los llevaría a conocer por completo lo poderosos que podrían llegar a ser ambos, pero además de eso les pondría una prueba muy difícil para que sólo uno de ellos pudiese cruzarla…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 14…**

**Termineeee!!!!... he aquí el capitulo catorce finalmente… jejeje… creo que no coloque todo lo que tenía pensado poner… por lo menos la parte de por qué Kyuubi no atacaría la aldea quedó resuelta... mmm, con respecto a Sasuke y su personalidad, intentaré hacer una combinación de su lado 'dulce' con el lado 'frio', después de todo creo que él no sería capaz de controlar por completo su comportamiento cuando este con Naruto… otro punto de este capítulo es que Naruto y Sasuke no han conversado sobre lo que cada uno conoce de Akatsuki… Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, tan tan tan… la esperada aparición de Tsunade… ya~ay… kukuku, y por supuesto un poco de entrenamiento entre nuestra linda pareja… ahora sí creo que es todo… espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, etc., etc.,…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	15. Cap 15: Tsunade

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Psyco-Kaye, Sazzi, katsurag, siriusdblack, hijadelaluna, Dark-ekin, Ayame chan, Noy-chan, marun15, mar_erandie, Miharu Nikushimi, AGUILA FANEL, Lady Palas, Ale-are, isa-yop y Hime-Sora**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejejeje…. LO SÉ…. Tarde demasiado en actualizar… y la verdad la única excusa que tengo es que esta semana no había tenido el tiempo suficiente tanto para escribir como para subir un aviso…. Jejejeje… en verdad LO LAMENTO… por eso es que intente acabar este capítulo lo más pronto posible para subirlo en esta semana y así no perder mucho los días que había adelantado al fic…. Mmmm….. Para los que están leyendo esto y también esperan Actua de DECISIONES, lamento informarles que no podré subir el siguiente capítulo hasta posiblemente el viernes de la próxima semana… tampoco he tenido tiempo de escribir la continuación, pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de esperar… y para que vean que es cierto les adelantare algo de lo que sucederá en el capítulo 12 de DECISIONES…. Pero es un secreto así que no lo divulguen eh… para ese capítulo, por fin… llega el tan esperado LEMON… así es queridos lectores de DECISIONES… por fin nuestro Vengador podrá cumplir su sueño de hacer suyo a nuestro Kitsune… jejejeje… **

**Bueno dejemos lo anterior de lado y enfoquémonos en este Fanfic, me parece que en el capitulo pasado no me pude explicar bien en las últimas líneas, ahí donde dice:**_** … "pero además de eso les pondría una prueba muy difícil para que sólo uno de ellos pudiese cruzarla"**_**… Bien, en realidad con lo que quise decir es que la prueba sería tan difícil que ellos no podrían pasarla individualmente, o sea que ellos deberían de unir sus fuerzas para poder hacerlo… -aclaro esta situación vendrá más adelante-… en cuanto a lo que sucederá en este capítulo, pues Tsunade por fin aparece, una pequeña visión a lo que será el entrenamiento de Sasuke, Naruto y Kyuubi, y una conversación que podrá aclarar dudas entre nuestros protagonistas… **

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**Por favor, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia háganmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho y lo arreglare lo más rápido posible.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15: Tsunade**

**.**

Habían llegado en un par de horas a la aldea en la que en ese momento se encontraban, que para Naruto resultaba ser la misma aldea que había visitado en su 'vida' anterior… desafortunadamente para él, el saber el día y el lugar exacto donde podrían encontrar a Tsunade no le servía de mucho si no podía encontrar la manera de guiar a Jiraiya sin que este sospechara algo de él… por eso es que se encontraba en la habitación de ese hotel, acompañado de Sasuke y de Kyuubi; mientras que el peli blanco había dejado el hotel en busca de 'información' que pudiese decirles donde encontrar a la rubia (N/A: Si claaaaro… ¬.¬).

- Tu sensei sigue siendo el mismo – se escuchó el comentario de Kyuubi en la habitación, en un tono completamente aburrido, encontrándose recostado en la cabecera de la cama que estaba más cercana a la ventana que había en la habitación.

- ero-sennin siempre será eso… un pervertido… - dijo Naruto, para después soltar un suspiro y así continuar - …debí imaginar que nos dejaría solos, después de todo es lo mismo que siempre hizo conmigo – en cuanto habían entrado a la habitación lo primeo que hizo fue tirar su mochila a un lado de las camas, sentándose después en una de ellas y cruzándose de brazos… posición en la que se encontraba.

- ¿siempre? – preguntó Sasuke mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba. Él estaba sentado en la otra cama frente a Naruto… - … ¿acaso nunca estuvo para entrenarte?

- … ero-sennin tenía un… inusual… modo de entrenamiento… Lo que hacía era mostrarme primero el jutsu que debía de aprender, y después me explicaba los pasos que debía de hacer para conseguirlo… y finalmente el se iba, dejándome aprendiendo sólo el jutsu… - explicó brevemente el rubio.

- … ¿Qué clase de sensei es ese?... –

- Uno muy peculiar… siempre ha tenido un modo extraño de entrenarme…. Aunque supongo que es lo mismo con todos los sensei… jejeje… incluso Kakashi-sensei tenía su manera para hacerme aprender un jutsu… - comentó como si nada Naruto.

- ¿Kakashi te entreno?, y ¿que se supone que te enseñó? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- … Él junto con Yamato-sensei supervisaron el Fuuton Rasenshuriken…fueron unas semanas muy cansadas. – contestó Naruto.

- … ¿Cómo funciona el Rasenshuriken?... – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

- … Bueno, como creo has de saber que existen dos técnicas de control de chakra… - comenzó a decir el rubio con seriedad.

- Si… Recomposición Física y Recomposición Espacial… Kakashi me lo explico un poco cuando me entreno con el Chidori, después Orochimaru lo abarco un poco más… - contestó Sasuke con igual seriedad.

- … Bien… el Rasenshuriken no es más que el Rasengan completado… - declaró Naruto - … Veras, cuando empecé con ese entrenamiento, Kakashi me dijo que el Rasengan era una técnica incompleta, que solo depende de una extrema y avanzada Recomposición Espacial… por lo que al combinarla con la Recomposición Física, el resultado da lugar al Rasenshuriken.

- Dices que el Rasenshuriken es la forma completa del Rasengan… pero al Hokage y a Jiraiya les dijiste que aún no estaba 100% terminado – dijo Sasuke.

- Y no lo está… como también les dije a ellos, el poder de ese jutsu es tremendamente destructivo; sólo lo use contadas veces en el… 'pasado'… pero las consecuencias a mi brazo fueron terribles. Tsunade-obachan me prohibió volver a usarla, después de destruir a uno de los de Akatsuki…

- Pero… lo volviste a usar conmigo – le comentó el moreno con voz serena.

- … Necesitaba detenerte lo mejor que pudiera… fue la única solución que encontré en ese momento… - dijo Naruto sonriendo tenuemente. - … pero si hubiese estado en el modo sennin… te aseguro que habría sido capaz de utilizar por completo el Rasenshuriken…

- … ¿Modo sennin?... – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

- Si… semanas antes de nuestro enfrentamiento en Konoha fui llevado a la montaña Myouboku y entrenado por el viejo sapo, que también fue sensei de ero-sennin… - empezó a explicar el rubio - … su entrenamiento consistió en mantener en equilibrio y armonía la energía espiritual, energía física y el poder de la naturaleza; para poder así utilizar el senjutsu…

- … lo cuál a mi parecer era una gran ayuda y conveniente a la hora de la batalla… - comentó Kyuubi.

- ¿Conveniente? – preguntó el Uchiha intrigado.

- Sí… cuando Naruto se encuentra en el modo sennin, cualquier golpe que reciba del enemigo es prácticamente inofensivo para él; sin importar cuántos golpes reciba su cuerpo nunca saldrá dañado mientras se encuentre en ese estado… es como si su cuerpo se endureciera o estuviese protegido por alguna barrera – comenzó a contestar el zorro con seriedad y -hasta cierto punto- escuchándose en su tono de voz un matiz de orgullo. - … utilizando ese modo fue capaz de destruir a cinco de los seis Pain que atacaron la aldea. – terminó de explicar.

- Pero no acabe con el último… - comentó Naruto con seriedad - aunque, no estoy seguro de haber podido derrotarlo en ese momento; después de todo el Pain que quedaba debía de ser el más poderoso.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas? – le pregunto Kyuubi al rubio.

- Por que fue capaz de destruir la aldea de un solo movimiento… además de que él fue el culpable de la muerte de ero-sennin – contestó el oji azul con melancolía.

- ¿Jiraiya, fue asesinado por ese tal Pain? – preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad… los formalismos para los mayores los dejaba solo para cuando alguno de ellos estuviese presente.

- … creo que eso tú no lo sabías… - comentó Naruto viendo al moreno con tristeza y después de soltar un pequeño suspiro continuo - …debió de ser casi al mismo tiempo que peleaste con Itachi y lo derrotaste… ero-sennin había obtenido información de la posible ubicación de la guarida de Akatsuki, pero como no quiso arriesgar a nadie, decidió ir él solo a investigar… - a esa altura de su explicación el rubio había adquirido una expresión un poco más seria - … no sé exactamente cómo fue que lo descubrieron, pero al final terminó peleando contra 4 de los 6 Pain –esto según lo que me dijo el viejo sapo, que peleo juntó a ero-sennin- y eso lo llevó a su muerte…

- … Me intriga eso de que existen seis Pain… - comentó de pronto Sasuke, después de que el silencio se extendiera por unos segundos - … ¿son acaso copias del original?...

- … No lo son, ellos más bien parecían un tipo de maquina… -contestó con seriedad el rubio, recordando cómo es que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de descubrir lo que Jiraiya había querido decirles con las pistas que les había entregado antes de su muerte - … pero de una cosa estoy seguro… cada uno tenía una forma y poder distinto; aunque sus ojos fueran los mismos…

- ¿Distinto poder? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Si… veras; uno podía hacer invocaciones, otro tenía enorme fuerza; también existía uno que podía extraerte chakra si te descuidabas, uno que además podía reconstruir a los otros y el último que quedaba era el que más problemas podría causar. – contestó Naruto.

- … ¿Qué hay del otro?, solo me has dicho los poderes de cinco… falto uno… - comentó Sasuke, después de escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

- De él no te puedo decir cuáles son sus poderes… pues fue al primero que destruí y no fue reconstruido… - respondió Naruto.

- Pero es seguro que si le hubiese dado la oportunidad, ese Pain habría demostrado a Naruto un grandioso poder… - comentó Kyuubi inmediatamente que habló el rubio.

- … Seis Pain con diferentes poderes y diferente apariencia… - comenzó el moreno a hablar de forma pensativa - … es obvio entonces que no utiliza Kage Bunshin, de ningún tipo… Dijiste que tenían el mismo tipo de ojos, ¿a qué te refieres?...

- Doujutsu…. – contestó el zorro en lugar de Naruto, pues él conocía un poco más sobre la mirada de Pain - … su mirada única... es el tan afamado Rinnegan… la mirada en espiral, que es mucho más poderosa que el Sharingan o el Mangekyou Sharingan…

- Rinnegan… sí, llegue a escuchar de eso en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero nunca investigue más allá de lo que escuche… - comentó Sasuke – … quien posea el Rinnegan es capaz de poseer los seis tipos de vista existentes…

- … es posible… - de pronto una idea le llegó a su mente a Naruto. Después de todo teniendo los recuerdos de su pelea con Pain había podido notar algo después de las palabras de su pareja… Cada uno de los Pain que había enfrentado tenía un poder diferente… Naruto tenía una cierta idea en ese momento… - … pero Pain nunca utilizó esos poderes contra mí mientras luchábamos, al menos no al mismo tiempo… ¿sería que no podía utilizarlos?... - es como si algo le dijese que a pesar de que Pain tuviese esa mirada, necesitaba de demasiada concentración para poder utilizarla en esos cuerpos…

- … Bueno, de seguro no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo… de por si debe de ser muy difícil tener la mirada fija en seis direcciones diferentes, así que utilizarlas contra una persona puede requerir más esfuerzo – comentó Kyuubi. – No por nada, Pain podía eludir cualquier ataque mientras que uno de los otros estuviese observando tus movimientos.

- … ¿Es decir que compartían la mirada?... – preguntó Sasuke, que había escuchado con atención las palabras de Naruto y de Kyuubi… y ante su pregunta solo obtuvo un par de asentimientos de cabeza por parte de sus el rubio y el zorro… y fue su turno de comenzar a pensar; después de todo por muy poco que conocía los detalles de Pain tenía la extraña impresión que, detrás de los seis sujetos con los ojos de Rinnegan, había algo muy extraño… según tenía entendido sólo podía haber uno con esa mirada –información que había obtenido de aquella conversación que había escuchado entre Orochimaru y Kabuto-; además estaba el hecho de que los seis podían observar lo mismo que los otros… lo cual le daba la impresión de que fuesen Kage Bunshin pero que podían transmitir información de inmediato sin haber necesidad de ser destruidos… pero estaba el hecho de que ninguno de los seis Pain era igual; lo que le daba a entender una cosa… si esos no era copias o clones, lo más probable es que fueran… - … marionetas…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confundido Naruto, pues no entendía a que se debía el hecho de que Sasuke dijese esa última palabra…

- … Si, marionetas… has dicho que de los seis Pain a los que te enfrentaste, todos tenían poderes distintos y que no tenían la misma forma… lo cual descarta de inmediato que sean clones… - comenzó a explicarse Sasuke - … también han dicho que los seis comparten la mirada, pero ninguno de ellos sería capaz de tener al mismo tiempo las seis miradas en distintos lugares mientras pelea y no confundirse… - fue ahí que capto más la atención de sus compañeros de habitación - … poder ver a la izquierda y derecha a la vez de por si es difícil…

- … No, si usar el Kage Bunshin… - comentó Naruto ante lo último dicho por el moreno…

- Pero aun con el Kage Bunshin, primero necesitas deshacerlo para tener conocimiento de lo que él clon vio… - contrarresto el Uchiha, haciendo con eso que la seriedad se apoderara del rubio - … así que ese es otro punto, esos seis no pueden compartir la mirada entre ellos, pero tampoco necesitan ser destruidos para obtener información de lo que el otro ve… lo que nos queda entonces es que en realidad todos ellos son marionetas…

- Aún así las marionetas necesitan ser observados por el que los controla para saber cómo moverse… - comentó entonces Naruto.

- No necesariamente… - interrumpió entonces el zorro, comenzando a entender lo que el Uchiha trataba de decir… así que al ver la mirada confundida de Naruto intento explicarlo él - … muy bien Naruto, imagina que estas frente a seis televisiones… todas ellas encendidas y mostrándote un programa distinto… - Naruto aunque confundido, asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender a Kyuubi que siguiera en su explicación, mientras el mismo imaginaba lo que le pedía - … tú como el observador puedes ver entonces los seis programas y escucharlos al mismo tiempo, sin que realmente tú hagas movimientos… - hasta ahí Naruto seguía comprendiendo el ejemplo, pero aun no entendía que relación tenía con lo que Sasuke había estado diciendo… - … ahora imagina que en esas televisiones aparece una pelea, pero en cada pantalla se muestra desde distintas direcciones, dándote así la oportunidad de observar por completo lo que sucede en la pelea y alrededor de ella… - Naruto asintió, hasta ahí todo bien - … ahora, tú tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a quien este en problemas en la pelea diciéndole que hacer por un intercomunicador, gracias a que puedes ver lo que él no; así el otro podrá defenderse sin necesidad de que en realidad pueda ver otra cosa que lo que tenga en frente… es lo mismo con Pain, sólo que su conexión con los seis Pain va más allá de un comunicador o de simples marionetas…

- … quieres decir… ¿qué hay una persona controlando a los seis Pain?... – preguntó Naruto comprendiendo un poco las palabras que el zorro le había dicho.

- Así es… debe de haber una persona detrás de esos seis Pain, que pueda manejarlos y con los que esté conectado por medio de su mirada… sólo así podría ver lo que los seis ven e impedir al mismo tiempo que uno de los otros sea dañado aunque no esté viendo directamente los movimientos de sus enemigos… el verdadero Pain observa lo que las marionetas hacen y los protege sin necesidad de que él mismo pelee… - contestó Kyuubi.

- … - 'el verdadero'… esas dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Naruto, haciéndole recordar una frase que Shikamaru y Shiho habían descubierto… - _**"El verdadero no está entre ellos"**_… - dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke y Kyuubi - … claro… a eso se refería el código de ero-sennin.

- … el código… ¿qué código?... – preguntó el Uchiha a un muy emocionado Naruto.

- Sí… antes de que muriera fue capaz de dejar grabado un código en la espalda del viejo sapo y de entregarnos dos pistas más para poder averiguar la verdad sobre Pain… - comenzó a explicar el rubio sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa emocionada - … el código fue el primero en ser resuelto, dándonos la frase _**"El verdadero no está entre ellos"**_… posiblemente en su pelea con Pain, ero-sennin logró descubrir lo que nosotros hemos deducido…

- Tienes razón… eso es lo único que esas palabras podrían significar… - respondió Kyuubi - … si es así, entonces tenemos un punto a nuestro favor para pelear contra Pain y Akatsuki.

- Por lo menos contra la mayoría… falta encontrar el punto débil de Madara… - dijo Sasuke - … puede que sepamos el secreto de Pain, pero es seguro que él no es más que un subordinado de Madara y que lo esté utilizando… - fue el comentario que dejo salir el moreno.

- Madara… Sasuke, dime ¿tú sabes quién de todos ellos es Madara? – preguntó el rubio… algo que había quedado pendiente de averiguar y que no había encontrado el modo de responder, era el saber quien de todos los Akatsuki era en realidad el ancestro de los Uchiha… por eso es que le hacía esa pregunta a Sasuke, por qué él hablaba como si realmente conociera a Madara y posiblemente así fuera…

- … Sí… para no ser descubierto por nadie que lo haya llegado a conocer antes, se esconde detrás de una máscara… aún así, el se mostro ante mí después de lo de Itachi y me hablo de lo que supuestamente paso en realidad con el clan Uchiha… - le contestó Sasuke con seriedad, recordando cómo es que en esa ocasión se había dejado envolver por las palabras dichas por Madara, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en la situación, cayendo inevitablemente en la trampa… sin duda fue un estúpido al no investigar ni un poco si aquellas palabras eran ciertas, ni mucho menos le dio el beneficio de la duda a ellas cuando un desconocido -para él en ese entonces- le había dicho que s hermano había destruido el clan sólo por evitar una guerra…

- … - Naruto vio fijamente al Uchiha después de esa respuesta. Él más que ninguno dentro de la habitación sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañero… sí, Madara –según los recuerdos de Itachi- era quien podría estar detrás de la fundación de Akatsuki y el que le ordenaba a Pain que hacer… ciertamente Madara debía de ser el más poderoso de todos si había logrado sobrevivir todos esos años aun a pesar de que ya debía de estar muerto… y por eso mismo debían de encontrar algún modo de poder vencerlo en cuanto se enfrentaran a él… debían de encontrar un modo de mantenerlo por completo quieto; porque recordaba el enfrentamiento que había tenido con él cuando Sasuke por fin derroto a Itachi, porque tomando en cuenta las palabras de su pareja, el único miembro de Akatsuki que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara era el mismo al que se había enfrentado en aquella ocasión… sí, recordaba perfectamente cómo es que a pesar de todos sus intentos por asestarle un golpe o atraparlo, él siempre lograba salir completamente ileso, utilizando alguna clase de jutsu o habilidad desconocida para todos…

- ¿¡Naruto!? – llamó Sasuke… después de que había dicho su respuesta y de que hubiese salido de sus propios pensamientos había girado su vista al rubio esperando por la opinión que -estaba seguro- daría en instantes; sin embargo lo único que encontró fue a Naruto con rostro serio, denotando así que se había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos… así que cuando hubiesen pasado unos segundos más sin que el rubio dijese nada ni hiciese alusión a hacer algún movimiento se decidió a hablarle…

- ¡Hey, Mocoso! – llamó fuertemente el zorro al ver cómo es que el llamado del Uchiha no surtía efecto en Naruto… pero cuando él mismo lo llamó en ese tono de voz fue que finalmente el rubio reacciono, demostrándolo a ambos cuando dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar –síntoma de sobresalto- y parpadeando un par de veces - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al final al ver la reacción del oji azul.

- ¿eh? – fue la elocuente respuesta que dio Naruto un segundo después.

- Te quedaste callado mucho tiempo… ¿en qué pensabas? – explicó y pregunto el Uchiha.

- … Sólo pensaba en Akatsuki… teniendo en cuenta que sabemos el secreto de Pain y que podemos derrotar a la mayoría de ellos, tanto por el hecho de que los enfrentamos antes como porque –con ayuda de los recuerdos de Itachi- podemos saber cuáles son sus habilidades y debilidades… - comenzó a decir Naruto con seriedad, haciendo una pequeña pausa para respirar profundamente - … a ellos podríamos derrotarlos fácilmente, teniendo en cuenta que nuestro nivel ninja es mucho mayor que en esos años… pero lo que me preocupa es Madara, sólo me he enfrentado a él una vez y fue con ayuda de los demás chicos; sin embargo no pudimos hacer ni un rasguño, a pesar de que lo atacamos entre varios…

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Sasuke, impresionado de que su rubio hubiese peleado contra Madara y hubiese salido ileso.

- … Ahora que lo preguntas… te sorprenderá pero… fue mientras peleabas con Itachi… - contestó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- Sucedieron muchas cosas ese día, ¿no? – fue la contestación del Uchiha… estaba impresionado y preocupado por toda la información que estaba obteniendo en ese momento… después de todo, que tantas peleas hubiesen sucedido en un mismo día no era nada bueno… aunque eso ya hubiese quedado en el ¿pasado?, ¿futuro?; no sabía cómo es que debía de llamar a esa vida, pero esperaba que nada de eso se volviese a repetir…

- No sé por qué sucedió todo así… pero me asegurare de que no vuelva a suceder… - declaró el rubio con decisión – por eso es que antes de hacer nada, debemos de asegurarnos de que la guarida de Akatsuki siga siendo la misma y atacarlos cuando sea más conveniente…

- Para hacer eso, necesitaremos mucho tiempo y de ayuda… - comentó Sasuke ante las palabras de Naruto - … si todo sigue como la vez anterior, Akatsuki tardará tres años en atacar a partir de que encontremos a Tsunade…

- Si… pero recuerden que también, ellos atacaron en estos días… - comentó Kyuubi escuchando la conversación.

- … No creo que intentan algo contra mí en estos momentos… ellos deben de saber que puedo sacarte de mi interior o esa es la idea que debí de darle a Orochimaru… así que supongo que me dejaran de lado por un largo tiempo, hasta que encuentren un modo de controlarte… - dijo Naruto.

- Por lo tanto tenemos el tiempo suficiente para averiguar más y hacernos de los aliados necesarios… - concluyó Sasuke.

- … y de averiguar si eres capaz de realizar los mismos jutsus que aprendiste con Orochimaru… - declaró Naruto con una sonrisa.

- hmj… ¿debo suponer con eso que el entrenamiento de Jiraiya no lo tomaras en cuenta?, después de todo él aun no nos explica en qué consiste el entrenamiento… - comentó Sasuke, teniendo en cuenta que el peli blanco apenas les había comentado nada de lo que pretendía enseñarles a los dos…

- … Eso es cierto; y ni siquiera sabemos a que jutsu se refería… podría haber estado hablando del Rasenshuriken pero también puede que estuviese refiriéndose al modo de completar el jutsu para fusionarnos Naruto y yo – declaró el zorro con seriedad.

- Bueno, para saberlo entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que ero-sennin regrese de… 'investigar'… - dijo Naruto con un poco de molestia en su voz - … aunque espero que se refiera al jutsu de fusión, el que nos ayudase a encontrar un modo de realizar el Rasenshuriken sin tener que recurrir al modo sennin nos sería de ayuda… así no tendríamos que exponernos frente a los demás y tener que explicar cómo es que aprendía las artes ermitañas… - terminó de decir Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué puedes utilizar ese modo sennin? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado y confuso, puesto que creía que el rubio no podía utilizar ese modo…

- mmm… bien, la situación es esta… en estos años he estado entrenando en secreto durante los días en que Kakashi entrenaba contigo, intentando controlar el chakra de la naturaleza… al final logre por fin obtener un poco de ella y controlarla en mi cuerpo… - comenzó a declarar Naruto con seriedad, resolviendo así la duda que había nacido en el Uchiha - … pero, el nivel es muy bajo como para poder utilizar con él el Rasenshuriken más dos veces… (N/A: Aclaro antes de que alguien pregunte… si han leído el Manga, deben de saber que en ningún momento el viejo sapo –su nombre es Fukasaku para lo que no lo sepan o no lo recuerden- dice que es necesario tener un contrato con las ranas para poder entrar en el modo ermitaño… por eso es que puse que Naruto ha podido controlarlo un poco… aunque posiblemente podría llegar a hacerlo más que más que antes… pero véanlo de esta forma Naruto no quiere arriesgarse a convertirse en rana por acelerarse, pues no tiene el apoyo del viejo sapo para que detenga su transformación…)

- Pero puedes utilizarlo… ¿no habría sido más fácil que lo usaran en la pelea contra Gaara que haber dejado que todos viesen a Kyuubi? – preguntó Sasuke…

- … Si Naruto hubiese utilizado el modo ermitaño, habría sido mucho más difícil explicar…

- De por sí explicar cómo es que aprendí el Rasenshuriken fue bastante complicado… para explicar el modo sennin no habría nada que los convenciera – declaró finalmente Naruto y demostrando decisión en su voz y rostro continuo diciendo - … pero seguiré entrenando en eso y cuando llegue la pelea contra Pain, lo usaré para derrotarlo…

- … hmj… en ese caso, creo que debó de iniciar mi entrenamiento lo más pronto posible… no sería justo que solo tú tuvieses toda la diversión… - dijo arrogantemente el moreno y sonriendo del mismo modo.

- Pues, tenemos tres años para entrenarnos y superarnos… y si el tiempo está a nuestro favor, hasta podríamos crear algún nuevo jutsu… - declaró Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Sasuke…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En algún lugar del País del Fuego**_

- Eeeeeeekkkk… - se escucho el grito de una joven mujer de no más de 25 años, cabello negro corto y vestida con un kimono oscuro. - … este… este es el casino más famoso de la zona… - declaró, claramente notándose en su voz un tono de reproche y preocupación…

- Cálmate quieres… será mejor que entremos… - dijo a su lado la mujer con la que viajaba; su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, llevando un abrigo de color verde que tenía grabado la palabra Kake (N/A: eso es lo que dice según el manga… cap 148…) en la espalda y llevando en su mano derecha un maletín rojo, al tiempo en que comenzaba a entrar en el casino.

- Oinck (N/A… como sea que se escriba… no sé hablar lenguaje de cerdo; pero creo que ustedes ya saben a quienes estos describiendo aquí… n.n… jejeje) – un cerdito que los acompañaba se expreso de ese modo… siendo arrastrado al interior por la morena que seguía preocupadamente a la rubia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Orochimaru  
**_

Estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación… el dolor en su brazo no se había ido por nada en esos días y más que nunca, sentía como es que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el ataque que había recibido por el Tercero y su ex-compañero de equipo… gruño de furia… sabía que no podía seguir así, y que necesitaba urgentemente ayuda médica real y no esos tontos intentos que realizaba Kabuto por salvarlo... por qué estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que ese niño hiciese por él no daría el resultado que esperaba… después de todo la técnica que esos dos usaron no era para nada comparada con un ataque común y corriente…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

La batalla que habían mantenido con Orochimaru y en la que habían llevado la ventaja, había cambiado drásticamente de dirección cuando los cuatro ninjas que peleaban contra Naruto y Sasuke hicieron su aparición interponiéndose entre la serpiente y los dos ninjas de Konoha… Mientras la pelea entre Kyuubi y Shukaku había comenzado, Jiraiya y Sarutobi habían estado enfrentándose a los dos Hokages, lo que en un principio les costo por la cantidad de chakra que tuvieron que hacer uso para enfrentar el gran poder de los fundadores y obligando a Jiraiya a invocar el estomago del sapo para poder atraparlos y que estos no pudiesen escapar… haciéndolo desaparecer cuando ellos estuviesen completamente atrapados… y cuando se encontraban a punto de atacar a Orochimaru, fue que esos cuatro aparecieron.

- Lamentamos llegar tarde Orochimaru-sama – se disculpó Tayuya. Su tardanza se debía más que nada a la parálisis en la que vieron envueltos cuando observaron la transformación del pelirrojo que debía de ser su aliado; porque pudieron sentir la enorme sed de sangre que transmitía aquel chakra demoniaco, lo que les produjo una sensación muy parecida a la que los envolvía cuando se enfrentaban al enojo de Orochimaru o de su líder Kimimaro, lo que evitó que de igual modo pudiesen moverse para detener a Naruto y Sasuke de escapar de su pelea… pasados un par de minutos cuando la comenzaban a despertar de la sensación que los envolvía y que decidieran de manera silenciosa alejarse del lugar, una nueva presencia demoniaca se hizo presente, sintiéndose más poderosa que la otra… lo que hizo que la sensación nuevamente los envolviese… dirigiendo su vista entonces, al chico rubio al que debían de enfrentarse y que seguramente los hubiese matado de haber tenido la oportunidad. Fue que no pudieron evitar quedar atrapados dentro de los escombros del edificio cuando la parte donde estaban se derrumbo por el rápido crecimiento del zorro de nueve colas…

- ¿Terminaron con el trabajo? – preguntó Orochimaru con voz áspera, pero al pasar unos segundos sin contestación supo que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo NO...

- Deja las platicas para después Orochimaru, será mejor que terminemos con esta pelea. – declaró Jiraiya con reto.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, tanto Jiraiya como el Tercero no perdieron tiempo en correr para intentar atacar a Orochimaru, siendo interferido el ataque por uno de los cuatro ninjas recién llegado, que tenía seis brazos y que les arrojo lo que parecía ser una tela de araña que salió expulsada desde su boca, un ataque que pudieron eludir fácilmente… una melodía comenzó a escucharse en el lugar… después ambos shinobis de Konoha vieron cómo es que otro ataque se dirigía a ellos, en esa ocasión dirigido por tres extrañas criaturas salidas de algún lugar desconocido para ellos… al momento Jiraiya intuyo que esas apariciones mucho tenía que ver la melodía que se había escuchado momentos antes….

Logrando eludirlas, el sannin ermitaño realizó un par de sellos con sus manos; al tiempo que aquellas tres criaturas comenzaban a expulsar de sus bocas algo blanco y de figura irregular… así que cuando hubo terminado los sellos hizo un rápido movimiento de su cabeza; y así su larga cabellera blanca se expandió y divido en secciones, rodeando a los cuatro ninjas subordinados de Orochimaru, y enrolándolas aún más en ella los arrojo contra los tres ogros que habían aparecido, soltándolos una milésima de segundo antes de que se estrellasen contra esos tres personajes… atravesándolos y cayendo en otro de los tejados cercanos, los cuatro ninjas respirando con dificultad y pareciendo completamente cansados… mientras que los tres seres desaparecían.

- Orochimaru… deberías de escoger mejor a los chicos que entrenaras… - dijo burlonamente Jiraiya al observar que tan sencillo había sido quitar de en medio a los cuatro del sonido.

- … No tienes que decírmelo… - contestó serio el otro sannin, observando de reojo como es que sus cuatro subordinados había caído dentro de uno de sus propios ataques… después de haber atravesado los cuatro a esos tres ogros, era más que evidente que ninguno de ellos estaba completamente apto para combatir para defenderlo… no después de haber perdido sus energías físicas.

- Orochimaru… - llamó Sarutobi, que extrañamente estaba realizando algunos sellos de manos… el aludido giró su vista a él, dándose cuenta de lo que su ex-sensei estaba haciendo y viendo cómo es que además Jiraiya se le unía rápidamente… - … tal vez no quieras creerlo, pero… - el sellos de manos se detuvo junto con los de Jiraiya - … si no hubieses hecho esa atrocidad, te aseguro que habrías sido el Yondaime Hokage…

Seguida de esa declaración un fuerte estruendo y concentración de chakra se sintió por todo el lugar… y Orochimaru no pudo evitar girar su vista el mismo sitió donde se encontraban peleando los bijuus, encontrándose con lo que menos se imaginara… alrededor de los demonios se encontraba una enorme barrera de color verde, pero lo que en verdad lo impresiono había sido lo que se podía observar dentro…. Kyuubi encontrándose en uno de las orillas de la barrera había creado en su boca un extraño pero poderoso jutsu, con forma de un shuriken y de un color rojizo mezclado con azul... vio como es que esa jutsu era acomodado en una de las colas del zorro e inmediatamente arrojado a Shukaku, destruyendo al enemigo de inmediato…

- … no deberías de distraerte Orochimaru… - entonces, fue que regreso su atención a sus contrincantes encontrándolos en una extraña posición, mientras que en las manos de ambos se acumulaba chakra y seguidamente escucho el nombre del ataque que recibiría… - Katana hakai heiki no jutsu (N/A: no sé si exista ni si este bien escrito… pero quiere decir algo como "Jutsu Katana de destrucción masiva"… )

Esas palabras fueron dichas al mismo tiempo por los dos shinobis de Konoha… y un instante después el chakra de ambos ninjas formaba una espada de chakra que ambos blandían, siendo que cuando la tenían entre sus manos ambos se lanzaron contra la serpiente… afortunadamente para el sannin malvado, Kabuto aún se encontraba a su lado y utilizando un poco de su propio chakra logró desviar el ataque directo de la katana que se dirigía a él y apenas sólo un pequeño roce pudo sentir… pero aún así pudo sentir como es que un daño interno era causado, por lo que con un par de señas, hizo que Kabuto entendiera que era necesario marcharse y que debían dejar para después su venganza…

Kabuto entonces utilizó sus propios artes de medico ninja, lastimando uno de los brazos del Hokage y golpeando acertadamente a Jiraiya… con lo que fue suficiente para darles el tiempo que necesitaban para salir de ese lugar, antes de pudiesen detenerlo…

**.---- Fin del Flash Back ----.**

Después de ese ataque había tenido que salir huyendo de la pelea y de Konoha, teniendo apenas las fuerzas y la ayuda necesaria para lograr eludir a todos los ninjas de la aldea que habían logrado hacer retroceder a todos los ninjas de la arena, junto con los de la aldea del sonido y sus propias serpientes… Y así, encontrándose lejos de todo y resguardado en su guarida fue supo de la verdadera gravedad del ataque; por qué luego de que Kabuto lo revisara e intentara sanarlo, supo de la noticia… sus órganos internos habían sido rasgados un par de veces por aquella katana hecha de chakra, pero además de eso las heridas no parecían querer cerrar y poco a poco las heridas se hacían cada vez más grandes…

Una fuerte tos le llego en esos momentos… haciendo que tuviese que sentarse de golpe y que un gran chorro de de sangre saliera expulsado de su boca, cayendo directamente en las sabanas que lo cubrían… respirando con dificultad se enfoco en mantener su chakra lo más estable que pudiese, porque eso parecía ser el causante de que sus heredas de abriesen más… mientras más dejase fluir su chakra más daño se causaba en su cuerpo…

- Orochimaru-sama – en esos momentos entro Kabuto a la habitación, sus manos portando una bandeja con una jarra, un vaso y un par de frascos - … Por favor, no se esfuerce por lo pronto… - acercándose hasta colocarse aún lado de la cama del sannin y dejando la bandeja en un mueble que se encontraba cerca, continuo hablando - … He mezclado una medicina que deberá ayudarlo a que el dolor se marche y sus heridas cierren el tiempo suficiente para que usted logre pasar a otro cuerpo… - en el vaso vertió un poco del agua que llevaba en la jarra, y tomando uno de los otros frascos vacio el liquido del mismo dentro del vaso que había quedado medio llenó, y se lo tendió a su amo.

- … - rápidamente el sannin tomó la mezcla, utilizando su único brazo y le devolvió el vaso al peli gris - … El dolor ardiente en mi estomago y el brazo... nunca pensé que tendría tal intensidad… esos dos… esa técnica… ¿Cuándo fue que la consiguieron?, su poder es excepcional, a pesar de que sólo me rozo… eso quiere decir que si me hubiese dado por completo estaría muerto…

- Agradezca que no sea así… - comentó Kabuto con respeto, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos - … la medicina comenzar surtir efecto en unos tres minutos… mientras tanto tendré listo el cuerpo destinado… - continuo diciendo al tiempo en que caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- … Kabuto… - llamo el sannin antes de que su subordinado abandonase la habitación por completo, viendo cómo es que el mencionado se detenía - … ¿tienes noticias de los cuatro?

- … Parece que no han logrado entregar el mensaje… pero no deben de tardar demasiado… - contestó Kabuto, para después desaparecer de la vista de Orochimaru.

El sannin se recostó nuevamente en la cama, sin importarle la sangre que lo cubría… viendo el techo sobre él y esperando a que la medicina hiciese efecto… Cuando habían escapado de Konoha, en un principio llego a pensar que los cuatro del sonido no serían capaces de seguirlo y escapar… pero al final sí que pudieron hacerlo… desafortunadamente para ellos, eso no les había convenido, ya que habían fallado en la misión que él mismo les había entregado de destruir a Sasuke Uchiha; él mismo los había castigado de la forma más cruel y ruin que se la había ocurrido... sonrió sádico… había resultado divertido observar cómo es que cada uno de ellos había caído completamente noqueado bajo el poder de Kimimaro, quien a pesar de que se encontraba en peligro de muerte, había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarlos… y después de eso, -a pesar de las heridas- los había obligado a obedecerlo y salir en sus condiciones a entregar un mensaje muy importante a la organización a la cual aún pertenecía… claro que, lo que no les había dicho era que posiblemente no llegasen a regresar de ese lugar… conociendo como conocía al líder, era seguro que antes de dejar que alguien ajeno a Akatsuki ,supiese la ubicación de la guarida y caminase libremente por la tierra, los mataría sin dudarlo…

- Orochimaru-sama, el cuerpo ya está listo… - interrumpió Kabuto sus pensamientos, dejando saber con eso que debió de haber estado mucho tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos, puesto que el dolor en su cuerpo había desaparecido y estaba seguro que en esos momentos sería capaz de moverse más libremente.

- Asegúrate de informarme lo más pronto posible, cuando llegue el mensaje al líder… y quiero que Konoha sigua siendo vigilada… - ordeno el sannin levantándose de su cama y comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

- Hai, Orochimaru-sama… - respondió el peli gris.

El sannin continuo su camino, acercándose más y más al lugar donde debía de encontrarse el joven al cual poseería en esos momento… sin duda para él era una lástima que no hubiese logrado dejar su marca en el pequeño Uchiha, siendo que parecía ser tremendamente poderoso y por supuesto inteligente… sí, él habría sido un gran contenedor y posiblemente el mejor que hubiese encontrado nunca… pero no había podido ser y en ese momento debía de conformarse con un joven común y corriente –a comparación del Uchiha claro está- y mantenerse alejado de Konoha durante un tiempo… sonrió… tal vez, dentro de tres años, cuando necesitase de nuevo un cuerpo, pudiese en esa ocasión apoderarse de Sasuke… después de todo cualquier cosa podría suceder en ese lapso de tiempo que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Cuatro horas más tarde. Con Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi y Jiraiya.**_

Después de que estuviesen descansando en aquella habitación de hotel por lo que fue casi una hora, y donde además pudieron hablar sobre todo lo concerniente a Akatsuki que ambos gennin sabían; había llegado de nuevo Jiraiya diciéndoles que era su momento de marcharse y que cuando llegasen al siguiente pueblo descansarían más… Por eso es que en ese momento los cuatro… no, más bien los tres ninjas, estaban llegando a otro de los pueblos cercanos, donde –según había dicho el peli blanco- era más probable encontrar a Tsunade, por ser ese el pueblo más enriquecido y lleno de casinos de todo el país del fuego… Para sorpresa de Naruto, el pueblo al cual estaban llegando no era otro más que el mismo donde encontraran a la rubia en su búsqueda 'anterior'… Tanzaku-gai, era el nombre que ponía en la entrada a ese pueblo… lo que sin duda le dijo que posiblemente pudiesen encontrar a la futura Godaime más pronto de lo que pensaba… aunque existía una posibilidad de que no pudiesen encontrarla en ese momento; después de todo para que ella estuviese en esa aldea pasarían más de dos semanas.

- ero-sennin… - llamó Naruto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó como única muestra de atención el peli blanco.

- ¿Qué pasará si no encontramos a Tsunade en este pueblo? – era la duda que tenía, después de todo esperaba que ella tardase en llegar y necesitaba tener la seguridad de que se quedarían el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrarla.

- mmm… no te preocupes por eso… estoy completamente seguro de que ella estará por los alrededores de esta aldea… - contestó Jiraiya sin detenerse en su caminar - … por lo pronto ustedes deben de preocuparse por completar el jutsu… ya les he dicho como es que pueden hacerlo, así que sólo está en ustedes lograr completarlo…

- ¿Pretendes que lo hagamos solos? – preguntó el rubio levantando una de sus cejas.

- Por supuesto… ustedes son lo suficientemente poderosos y maduros para hacerlo… yo sólo les he dado las instrucciones para que lo logren y por supuesto supervisare sus avances de vez en cuando… - confesó el peli blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- hmj… pero no esperas que entrenemos mientras estemos en la aldea, ¿verdad?... después de todo, si los aldeanos nos ven podrían entrar en pánico… - declaró Naruto, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.

- Por eso es que de ese lado esta un claro lo suficientemente alejado y oculto de las miradas ajenas – dijo Jiraiya señalando hacía uno de los lados de la aldea. Naruto giró su vista a esa dirección, reconociendo de inmediato el lugar al que se refería el sannin… después de todo, él no había olvidado sus días de entrenamiento en ese pueblo, después de que hiciese la apuesta con Tsunade de que podría manejar el Rasengan en solo una semana. – Ahora, si en verdad quieres completar ese jutsu lo mejor sería que comenzasen a entrenar lo más pronto posible… los vendré a buscar cuando empiece a anochecer y tenga un lugar donde quedarnos. - sugirió el sannin siguiendo su camino. Los dos gennin se detuvieron antes de cruzar las puertas de la aldea, quedándose ambos –aunque uno lo aparentase mejor- completamente sorprendidos…

- … ese… ese pervertido… - fue lo único que pronunció Naruto, después de todo no es que no estuviese acostumbrado a que el sannin lo dejase de ese modo en sus entrenamientos… de hecho, admitía que lo había extrañado durante esos años y desde que se había enterado que había muerto… suspiro… no era bueno para él recordar aquellos momentos en que se vio envuelto por una profunda depresión -aun más grande que la que sufrió cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea-, no quería recordar ese dolor y sufrimiento... - …Bueno, lo mejor será ir a comenzar con el entrenamiento… veamos si lo que nos acosijo el ero-sennin funciona. – terminó declarando, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando que –después de todo- Jiraiya en esos momentos estaba vivo y lo ayudaban en su entrenamiento –muy a su estilo-. Una vez que había dicho esas palabras comenzó a caminar en dirección del claro, llevando a Kyuubi en sus brazos…

- Ahora veo que lo que decías era verdad – comentó Sasuke comenzando a seguir al rubio, mientras que en su rostro se podía apreciar una clara mueca de incredulidad.

- No bromeaba en lo que te dije… él siempre hizo lo mismo antes, y creo que seguirá haciéndolo sin importar cuantas veces se repitan las cosas… - dijo Naruto manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Y por eso es que no entiendo cómo es que pudo enseñarte un jutsu como el Rasengan… no es como si tú fueras muy listo… - declaró el Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, que demostraba claramente la burla que estaba haciendo a su rubia pareja.

- ¡Oye! – dijo en reclamó Naruto, un poco molesto por el insulto.

- No comiencen a pelear. – esta vez fue la voz de Kyuubi la que se escucho, deteniendo de cierta forma la próxima pelea entre los dos ninjas - … he pasado ya por esa etapa de peleas entre ustedes dos; pero si quieren seguir peleando prefiero irme a otro lado… aunque yo les sugiero que comencemos a practicar lo que el pervertido nos dijo…

- … - y ante esas palabras ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada en contras… después de todo su objetivo al salir de la aldea era entrenar y saber que tan lejos podían llegar los jutsus de Sasuke en ese momento. – Muy bien… primero probaremos si la idea de ero-sennin nos puede ayudar… y después –funcione o no- comenzaremos a probar la cantidad de jutsus que aprendiste con Orochimaru para ver cuales puedes hacer… - declaró Naruto con seriedad.

- … está bien… dejemos la pelea para después… - estuvo de acuerdo el Uchiha con su rostro tan neutral como siempre demostró tenerlo en su 'otra vida'. Fue así que ambos chicos, junto con un gato anaranjado, continuaron su camino hasta el claro donde debían de entrenar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Dos semanas después. Pueblo de Tanzaku-gai.**_

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por aquella aldea… era más de medio día y apenas habían tomado un desayuno ligero en esa mañana, por lo que ya, en esos momentos se encontraban lo bastante hambrientos como para que se hubiesen visto en la necesidad de tener que dejar el entrenamiento de lado y regresar a la aldea para buscar un puesto de comida que les quitase el apetito… Dos semanas habían pasado en ese pueblo… dos semanas desde que llegaron y desde que habían comenzado a seguir las instrucciones del peli blanco, así como era el mismo tiempo que llevaban tratando de ver el alcance de los jutsus de Sasuke… en lo que cierta forma ambos lograron avanzar; cuando ese día ellos llegaron hasta encontrarse en el claro, los tres comenzaron rápidamente a realizar lo necesario para ver si es que podían completar el jutsu que desde hacía tiempo necesitaban terminar… ¿Qué jutsu?... pues el jutsu de fusión entre Naruto y Kyuubi. Jiraiya había estado pensando en todo ese mes que los había entrenado en la invocación, cuál sería la mejor manera de poder completar lo que el rubio quería hacer… un mes donde investigo sellos, palabras e incluso llegó a buscar dentro de las pésimas medicas; encontrando por fin en uno de los tantos pergaminos un método lo suficientemente convincente para él y que podía ser usado en el jutsu de Naruto… y así fue como se lo explico al rubio, mostrándole los pasos que debía realizar y que lo llevaría a completar la tan ansiada fusión…

- ¿Qué tal si comemos en ese lugar? – la pregunta de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos… el moreno en ese momento estaba señalando ligeramente un puesto donde vendían calamares.

- Claro – aceptó el rubio después de unos segundos de observar el puesto.

Sin hablar más los dos ninjas acompañados de 'Konran' se acercaron al puesto, observando los diferentes tamaños que existían de aquellos deliciosos manjares marinos y escogiendo los que querrían comer de todos ellos. Así quince minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo caminando por las calles de esa aldea, en esa ocasión buscando un poco de distracción antes de regresar de nuevo al entrenamiento… afortunadamente los tres habían avanzado lo suficiente en esas dos semanas como para no estar enteramente preocupados por lo que podría llegar a suceder en las siguientes semanas, después de todo los tres sabían que existía una mínima posibilidad de que en el momento que encontrasen a Tsunade, también tuviesen que enfrentarse a Orochimaru –eso más que nada lo supo Sasuke, por lo que el mismo rubio le había dicho- … pero también sabían que en dado caso de que ese momento llegase, ellos tenían los jutsus suficientes para poder librarse de él por completo… no por nada, es que tanto él como Sasuke habían descubrieron que, aun a pesar del tiempo que el moreno llevaba sin utilizar sus jutsus, era capaz de realizar la mayoría de ellos y en especial aquel jutsu que podía llevarle a vencer por completo al sannin de las serpientes… él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarlo en aquella batalla donde se había dejado vencer…

- … - tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la presencia de dos personas que iban girando en la misma esquina por donde él y Sasuke estaban a punto de girar… llevándose así una sorpresa cuando su rostro topo con algo que considero… suave, grande y redondo…

- ¡Hey mocoso!, fíjate por donde caminas… - escuchó la voz de una mujer… de la mujer con la que se había topado y de la cual pertenecían aquellas 'paredes' - … seré mejor que te alejes… - advirtió la mujer.

- … - Naruto lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue retroceder unos pasos, para poder así separarse de aquella mujer y apreciarla un poco más… pero al hacerlo se llevo una enorme sorpresa y la incredulidad se adueño de su rostro… y eso era provocado en especial por la visión de aquella mujer con grandes atributos, vestida con un abrigo verde, su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y por supuesto aquel singlas collar con la piedra azul que él mismo había llegado a portar en su momentos… fue que giró du vista en busca de Sasuke, encontrándolo a su lado, viendo con una ceja levantada a la rubia y pudiendo leer en sus ojos la misma incredulidad que él mismo sentía –aunque sin demostrarlo tan abiertamente como lo estaba haciendo el rubio- … y entonces, nuevamente regreso su vista a la mujer frente a él, observando de paso como es que otra de cabello oscuro se encontraba a su lado, observándolos al tiempo que cargaba con un cerdito. Y Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se mostrase en su rostro al saber y haber hallado lo que habían estado esperando encontrar en ese pueblo.

- … ¿Por qué sonríes mocoso?... – cuestiono la rubia, inclinándose lo suficiente como para tener su cara a la misa altura que la de Naruto.

- … - la sonrisa del rubio aumento, y sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de su muy querida obaachan de apresuro a decir – ¿por qué no habría de sonreír, teniendo frente a mí a una persona tan famosa como tú? – no pudo evitar sentirse divertido al observar las muecas que se formaban en la rubia, pero sobre todo en su compañera de viaje…

- S-Se-Será mejor que nos vallamos… debemos de llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del anochecer… - dijo nerviosamente la morena, tomando de uno de los brazos a la rubia e intentando alejarla de ellos… pero claro que esos intentos no resultaban efecto, puesto que Tsunade seguía observando minuciosamente a Naruto…

- ¿Acaso… te conozco? – preguntó después de unos segundos, sin despegar su mirada de la del rubio.

- … Puede ser… si has estado en Konoha, podría ser que me conozcas… - respondió Naruto disminuyendo solo un poco su sonrisa después de la pregunta de la rubia.

- ¿Konoha?... – habló de modo despectivo Tsunade, irguiéndose nuevamente y observando de modo serio a Naruto - … eso resuelve todo… es imposible que nos conozcamos, porque no he estado en Konoha por más de doce años… - continuó diciendo mientras que le daba la espalda a los dos gennin.

- … Entonces, tal vez conozcas a Jiraiya… después de todo tú eres uno de los tres legendarios sannin - y esa declaración por parte de Naruto hizo de la rubia se detuviese en su intento de alejarse.

- … – Tsunade estuvo de pie y dándole la espalda a ambos por lo que parecieron eternos segundos… analizando las palabras que el rubio había dicho, intentando descubrir por medio de aquella simple frase una posible trampa… por qué, a pesar de todo, ella era lo bastante conocida y buscada por muchas familias ninjas, que era posible que ese niño que le hablaba de Jiraiya no fuese más que un miembro de una de esas tantas familias que intentasen capturarla para hacer que les pagase. Fue así que teniendo ese pensamiento, se decidió a llevar a cabo un pequeño juego para así comprobar que tan real era el conocimiento que mostraba tener ese niño… - Así que, ¿conoces a Jiraiya, eh? – preguntó al tiempo en que se giraba, para quedar de nuevo frente a frente con Naruto, el cual sólo asintió a la pregunta… - … entonces dime… ¿sigue tan guapo y varonil como siempre?... – preguntó mirando a Naruto con un rostro –actuando por supuesto- lleno de ilusión.

- … - y Naruto no pudo evitar mirar incrédulo a la rubia, esas palabras sin duda no habían sonado ni un poco a la Tsunade que él en alguna ocasión llego a conocer… - … ¿varonil?, ¿guapo?... – y recordando el rostro de su sensei, así como aquellas poses que siempre le daban por hacer en los momentos más críticos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… - jajajaja… no voy a. Jajajaja… cuestionar… jajaja… tus gustos… jajajaja… pero yo no creo que…. Jajaja… que el ero-sennin sea lo que tú dices… a mi más bien me parece del tipo que solo le interesa una cosa… espiar a mujeres en los baños públicos – terminó diciendo, controlando de paso la risa que había surgido de su garganta, y observando el rostro lleno de sorpresa y molestia de la rubia cuando hubo dicho lo último.

- Así que sigue espiando a las mujeres… ese maldito pervertido… si lo llego a agarrar con las manos en la masa, lo que le hice en el pasado no tendrá comparación con lo que le haré ahora… - declaró muy molesta Tsunade, alzando uno de sus puños y frunciendo el ceño de solo imaginar al peli blanco haciendo lo que Naruto le había dicho.

- … No deberías de sorprenderte… después de todo tú deberías de conocerlo mejor que nadie… - comentó Naruto, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía y sus ojos brillaban como nunca… estaba realmente feliz, tener de nuevo a Tsunade frente a él, gritando y enfadándose como lo recordaba… pero sobre todo viva…

- Parece que de verdad conoces a Jiraiya…

- ¿Cómo es que lo conociste? – preguntó la morena que había estado al pendiente de la conversación de los dos rubios.

- Él llegó a Konoha hace mes y medio… y hace dos semanas que salimos de la aldea buscando a alguien… - esta vez hablo con seriedad, pues sabía que lo que estaba por decir posiblemente no le agradará a la rubia.

- ¿Alguien?... ¿a mí? – preguntó suspicazmente Tsunade, adquiriendo la misma seriedad que Naruto.

- …Sí… necesitamos Tsunade-hime nos acompañe a Konoha… - declaró Naruto hablando con seriedad y con respeto.

- … ¿Por qué tendría que acompañarlos a esa aldea?... no veo la necesidad de hacerlo… - su respuesta no sorprendió a Naruto, después de todo él la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no iría a la aldea sólo porque se lo pidiese.

- … ahhh… - Naruto suspiro… llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y analizo pacientemente la situación… no quería decirle que era porque él mismo necesitase de su ayuda médica, porque entonces aludiría que no había necesidad de volver para atenderlo… tampoco quería mentirle, porque intuía que lo descubriría inmediatamente… ¿cómo fue que la última vez acepto ir a Konoha?... no lo recordaba con exactitud… después de todo él estaba inconsciente cuando ella lo decidió… en ese entonces no pregunto las razones ni siquiera le interesaban, porque después de todo no pensaba que tuviese que recurrir a eso en un futuro… ah, la ironía… - … supongo que no hay forma de convencerte, ¿o sí?

- … ¿te rindes así de fácil?... – preguntó la rubia con burla.

- No… no es eso, es solo que quiero saber si la única manera de llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, será derrotándote en batalla… - declaró Naruto mostrando una sonrisa ladeada… y ante esas palabras, los demás tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Tsunade lo miró con superioridad, Shizune con incredulidad, Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida y Kyuubi con aburrimiento.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo mocoso?... ni siquiera conoces el poder de mis técnicas y aún así me estas retando a una batalla… mira niño si en verdad valoras tu vida, lo mejor será que retires esas palabras - declaró con seriedad Tsunade.

- Sé perfectamente lo que he dicho… y yo no daré vuelta a mis palabras… porque ese es mi camino ninja… - y esa palabra volvieron a su boca, esa mismas palabra que desde su vida 'anterior' había estado utilizando para seguir en su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

- … Muy bien… si eso es lo que quieres peleare contigo… - dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade - … si tú me vences regresaré a Konoha contigo y Jiraiya, sin objeciones… pero… si yo gano, me dejaras en paz por el resto de tu vida… ¿qué dices a eso? – preguntó con suficiencia.

- Es una apuesta… que yo ganaré… - aceptó con esas palabras Naruto.

- Entonces… que nuestra pelea comience… - con esas palabras la rubia dio a entender que esa calle sería el lugar del encuentro, siendo que no era muy transitada y que además tenía el espacio suficiente para que una 'pequeña' pelea se llevase a cabo. Inmediatamente a esas palabras, Sasuke se hizo a un lado siendo seguido por 'Konran', colocándose lo suficientemente alejados de los dos rubios para así no salir dañados en la batalla que estaba por llevarse… Shizune en cambio, sólo se había hecho a un lado lo suficiente; sin duda en su mente ella creía que la pelea terminaría muy pronto…. Naruto y Tsunade, se colocaron entonces en sus posiciones, alejados lo suficiente como para que unos ocho metros los separaran y ambos viéndose con una sonrisa…. - … A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?... me gustaría saber a quién voy a dejar como papilla… - dijo la rubia antes de que cualquier ataque se llevase a cabo.

- Mi nombre… más vale que te lo grabes muy bien en tu memoria… porque yo voy a ser no sólo el vencedor de esta batalla… recuérdalo porque, quien te derrotara será el futuro Hokage de Konoha… Naruto Uzumaki… - la determinación de sus palabras, vio como es que hicieron efecto en la rubia, la impresión y sorpresa se reflejaron en el rostro de ella… y él mismo no pudo evitar sonreír… su pelea sin duda sería emocionante… no olvidaba como es que su enfrentamiento con la rubia en su momento, le había valido la derrota; pero todo era distinto en ese momento, era más poderoso y con mejores jutsus que en ese entonces… lo que le decía que sin duda en esta ocasión él ganaría…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 15…**

**Mmmm… jejejeje… de nuevo creo que los dejaré con la intriga… jejejeje… mi quinceavo capitulo de este Fanfic… no saben lo bien que me siento de haber llegado hasta aquí… en alguna ocasión había dicho –o si no pues aquí les digo- que quería dejar este fic hasta el Capítulo 18… pero, por cómo van las cosas, parece que va a perdurar más tiempo… así que he decidido adelantar un poco algunas cosas que tenía pensado dejar para el final… como lo es el hecho de que se revele las razones que llevaron a que el tiempo retrocediera, pero en especial el porqué es que hasta ese momento solo Sasuke, Naruto y Kyuubi son los únicos que recuerdan lo que sucedió… jejeje… TAMBIÉN espero poder hacer que nuestro muy querido Rubio adquiera más curiosidad por saber la identidad de sus padres –aunque creo que eso será un poco difícil-… claro que eso será hasta los capítulos 17 o 18… Para el próximo capítulo, la pelea de Tsunade contra Naruto, ¿Quién vencerá?; además de un pequeño 'encuentro' de nuestra linda pareja… kukuku… ¿Qué se imaginan que sucederá?.... kukukuku…. mmm, creo que es todo… ahora sí, si tienen alguna crítica – constructiva - , comentario, amenaza, felicitación o demás ya saben donde dejarla…. Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	16. Cap 16: Padres

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Miharu Nikushimi, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, dilaripa_tsuzuki, Psyco-Kaye, Sazzi, Noy-chan, Hime-Sora, starlightnorain, Lady Palas, , clarita18, mar_erandie, marun15, Ayame chan**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**Pin fin llego con el Capítulo 16 de este Fanfic… me sorprende que haya podido llegar hasta este capi….Ok, en el capitulo pasado surgieron algunas dudas…. Primero, me preguntaron sobre la relación ItaDei, que había comenzado desde la aparición de este rubio… déjenme decirles que si… si pienso poner un poco más de ellos, pero no lo abarcare tanto como lo estoy haciendo con nuestra linda pareja SasuNaru… esto mismo también lo haré para la pareja KakaIru… jejeje… **

**Segundo… con respecto a Tsunade y su 'pequeño' problema con la sangre, aún no tengo muy bien definido como ayudarla… pero espero poder resolverlo en el siguiente capítulo… jejeje.**

**Tercero… mmm, con respecto a si alguien más podrá recordar lo que sucedió en la otra 'vida', bueno… lamento decirles que no será así…. Desde un principio he podido planear el final de este Fic, o por lo menos tengo una visión de cómo es que terminara y la explicación que se dará a porque es que regresaron al pasado… así que, no esperen que alguien más recuerde… lo siento.**

**.**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**Por favor, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia háganmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho y lo arreglare lo más rápido posible.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16: Padres**

**.**

- Así que Naruto, ¿eh? – la rubia había dejado de lado la impresión y su rostro se mostraba nuevamente serio - … Muy bien Naruto… soy una de los tres sannin legendarios, así que no tengo que ponerme seria para vencer a un niño como tú... con un dedo será suficiente. – declaró al tiempo en que mostraba frente a ella su dedo índice de la mano derecha, indicándole que ese era el único dedo que utilizaría.

- Veamos si lo que dices es cierto. – fue la única contestación que dio el rubio.

Prontamente, Naruto corrió a enfrentarse a Tsunade, tomando en el trayecto un par de shuriken de su estuche y arrojándolos en contra de la rubia, que hábilmente logro eludirlos, siguió corriendo mientras tanto hasta que llego a poca distancia de su contrincante y lanzando la mano que tenía el Kunai hacia el frente en un intento por herirla… pero sólo en eso quedo, pues la rubia se agacho lo suficiente, llevando su dedo hasta poder atravesar el agujero del arma y golpear la muñeca del niño, golpeándolo rápidamente el mentón del rubio, haciendo que el protector con el símbolo de Konoha saliera por los aires y un segundo después golpeando la frente del mismo, arrojándolo de espaldas por el suelo, una distancia mucho mayor a la que los separaba (N/A: … mmm, es la misma escena que pasan en el manga… pero aquí viene lo que lo diferencia… n.n). Y contrario a lo que la misma Tsunade y su compañera de viaje hubiesen pensado, Naruto se levanto de inmediato del duro suelo, viendo cómo es que su protector caía justo al frente suyo junto con el Kunai, respiró profundamente y les mostró una sonrisa decidida, divertida y un tanto alegre…

- Sonríes después de que te envíe directo al suelo con un solo golpe… no sé si eres tonto o masoquista. Para que sepas, no te he golpeado siquiera con la octava parte de mi fuerza. – habló la rubia al observar el comportamiento de Naruto.

- … - el Uzumaki solo aumento más su sonrisa, al tiempo en que se inclinaba lo suficiente para recoger su protector, colocándosela en poco tiempo - … puedo imaginar que no es toda tu fuerza… pero confió en que podré derrotarte, porque tengo algunos trucos que me ayudarán… - Y ante la sorprendida mirada de las dos mujeres, Naruto realizo algunos sellos de manos y ante todos hicieron aparición una docena de copias de Naruto, todos sonriendo de la misma forma zorruna y desafiante.

- … Doce clones… desperdicias tu chakra, ahora es seguro que perderás; sólo un ninja estúpido haría la cantidad de clones que has hecho tú, para enfrentarse a uno de los tres sannin… - declaró Tsunade con seguridad, observando a todos los chicos rubios que había frente a ella.

- No me subestimes – declararon todos ellos, que de inmediato se abalanzaron en contra de la rubia arrojándole golpes, patadas, algunos kunais y shuriken… pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron eludidos por la futura Godaime y los clones, eliminados uno por uno, con un solo golpe del dedo de la rubia, sin embargo cuando estaba por eliminar los últimos dos clones que quedaban, estos repentinamente se volvieron humo al tiempo en que un grito resonó por todo el lugar, lo que hizo que Tsunade girara rápidamente en dirección de ese grito, encontrando a pocos metros de ella a Naruto corriendo hacia ella sosteniendo en una de sus manos una esfera de chakra comprimido.

La sorpresa no pudo ser ocultada por ninguna de las dos mujeres… en especial en el rostro de la rubia, que sin duda alguna le era imposible llegar a concebir la idea de que un niño de apenas doce años pudiese realizar un jutsu como el que el mismo Cuarto Hokage creó… un jutsu de nivel A… apenas pudo entender lo que sucedía, Tsunade movió la mano del único dedo que debía utilizar y lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo bajo sus pies, formando de ese modo una enorme grieta que iniciaba desde el punto donde su dedo se había estrellado y continuaba de frente en dirección a donde Naruto se encontraría.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En algún lugar desconocido.**_

Dentro de una extraña cueva, podían ser observadas nueve sombras de extraños personajes ataviados con capas, dibujadas en ellas lo que parecían ser las siluetas de nubes. Todos ellos formando un circulo, observando un punto en común parecían discutir de algo sumamente importante.

- ¡Ese maldito de Orochimaru!, mira que mandar a estos críos a dejar un mensaje – exclamó uno de ellos.

- Seguro quería deshacerse de ellos… él mejor que nadie sabe de las consecuencias de enviar a extraños a este lugar… - comentó otro de los presentes.

- Por el momento debemos de enfocarnos en lo que nos informó… si es cierto eso, entonces debemos de encontrar otra forma de capturar a Kyuubi. – dijo otro con seriedad.

- Que Kyuubi pudiese ser liberado y controlado por ese niño de apenas doce años… puede significar dos cosas: que Kyuubi no es tan fuerte como lo pensábamos o que estamos subestimando el poder de ese mocoso – declaró otro de ello, con más seriedad que ninguno, sus ojos formados por tres círculos alrededor de sus irises. - … y tomado en cuenta todo lo que sabemos del ataque a Konoha, me atrevo a asegurar que es lo segundo.

- … entonces, ¿qué haremos? – se atrevió a preguntar otro al último que había hablado.

- Esperar y observar… debemos de planear una muy buena estrategia para capturar a Kyuubi, ahora que sabemos que ese niño puede controlar al zorro no debemos de subestimarlo, a él más que a ninguno debemos de vigilarlo y saber que tanto alcance tiene su poder… y así podremos saber cuál es su punto débil… - contestó el de extraños ojos.

- … si todos lo vigilamos es posible que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia… - comentó uno que parecía encontrarse inclinado.

- ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? – preguntó otro.

- El ataque de Orochimaru no nos da para acercarnos por el momento a Konoha… además está el hecho de que Deidara y ese Uchiha están en la aldea, y posiblemente puedan sospechar algo si nos distraemos un poco… - contestó.

- … Entonces no tenemos más opción que esperar... Konoha se repone del ataque, pero no por eso esta indefensa… además la preparación de los rituales nos llevará por lo menos tres años, y mientras ese tiempo pasa mantendremos vigilados a cuantos bijuus podamos… - declaró el de mirada extraña, siendo escuchado por todos y sin que nadie pusiese objeción a lo que decía - … que así sea… nos volveremos a ver dentro de tres años.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Pelea Tsunade Vs Naruto.**_

Todos vieron el acto en cámara lenta y con renovada sorpresa… la enorme grieta no le dio tiempo al rubio de poder saltar a ningún lugar, haciéndolo caer hacia el frente del suelo, estrellando primeramente la mano que sostenía aquella esfera de energía, formando de ese modo un enorme cráter redondo y que la rubia tuviese que retroceder por la fuerza del impacto que alcanzo a percibir… la nube de polvo que se formo después de eso, impidió que todos los espectadores de la pelea no pudiesen ver absolutamente nada, pero la atención de ellos se dirigió a otro lugar cuando se dieron cuenta de un nuevo ataque.

Naruto había aparecido de pronto a espaldas de Tsunade, lanzándose en contra de ella sin pensarlo, dirigiendo su brazo derecho en dirección al rostro de la rubia; la que había girado su rostro en cuanto sintió la presencia del oji azul a sus espaldas… inevitablemente llevo una de sus manos a detener el golpe que se dirigía a ella, apresando el puño un segundo antes de que este impactara en su rostro y un instante después de tomar con su otra mano al rubio por su chaqueta, elevó por completo el cuerpo de Naruto para arrojarlo por sobre su cabeza en dirección contraria, haciendo que él chico se estrellara contra una pared.

El silencio invadió el lugar entonces, todos ellos observando en dirección de Naruto… todos esperando a que este hiciese algún movimiento, y lo obtuvieron… segundos después de que el rubio hubiese caído al suelo por el tremendo golpe, todos observaron cómo es que lentamente comenzaba a moverse, primero sus manos, colocando las palmas sobre el suelo impulsándose un poco para poder sostener la parte superior de su cuerpo; después sus pies, teniendo que utilizar sus rodillas para impulsarse mejor… en pocos movimientos más el rubio había logrado colocarse completamente de pie, sosteniendo solo un poco su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, en una clara muestra de haberse lastimado, su respiración aunque un poco irregular no mostraba demasiado cansancio, sus ojos celestes mostraban diversión y sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro… una sonrisa que declaraba victoria.

- Parece que he vencido… - declaró Naruto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, su respiración recuperando por completo su constancia normal.

- … ¿De qué hablas mocoso?, no has logrado siquiera darme un golpe… - hizo observación la rubia, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando vio como es que la sonrisa en Naruto aumentaba.

- … "_**Soy una de los tres sannin legendarios, así que no tengo que ponerme seria para vencer a un niño como tú... con un dedo será suficiente**_"… pero hace unos momentos hiciste uso de tus dos manos para arrojarme a la pared… y por eso he ganado. – declaró el rubio.

El silencio nuevamente volvió a rodear el ambiente por eternos segundos… todos esperando la reacción de la rubia ante las palabras dichas por el chico… y después de más segundos, todos pudieron observar cómo es que una sutil sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de la mujer, así como el asentimiento de cabeza que daba, siendo eso una clara muestra de aceptación por su parte de haber perdido… una enorme algarabía se escucho por el lugar, gritos de felicitación para el chico y sonoros aplausos los rodearon… Fue hasta entonces, que Naruto y Tsunade se percataron de la multitud de gente que los rodeaba, personas que al momento en que pasaban por el lugar y que habían escuchado el reto del niño, no dudaron en quedarse como observadores, intrigados por lo forma en que acabaría la pelea, haciendo la mayoría apuestas en contra del niño rubio… pero dándose cuenta de su error en esos momentos, perdiendo así su dinero… aunque nadie les quitaría la satisfacción de haber observado una buena pelea.

Naruto observaba eso con sorpresa... ciertamente él no esperaba llamar la atención de ese modo, pero lo había hecho y en cierto modo en ese momento se encontraba abochornado por los halagos que recibía de todas esas personas. De pronto vio como es que Sasuke llegaba nuevamente a colocarse a su lado, observándolo con una tenue sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos…

- Vamos, hay que buscar a Jiraiya. – le dijo simplemente el peli negro comenzando a caminar en dirección de la rubia y su asistente.

- Hai… - respondió el rubio, siguiendo a su compañero observo cómo es que la gente comenzaba a dispersarse de a poco, comentando la pelea aún.

- … Déjame revisarte ese hombro… - fue la frase que escuchó salir de boca de Tsunade, cuando la tuvo enfrente… sin poner objeción en que lo hiciese, retiro la mano que aun sostenía ese lugar y la dejó quitarle la chaqueta para que lo revisase mejor. - … Bueno, esto te dolerá un poco… - le aviso antes de que sintiese una punzada en ese lugar, después de que la rubia hubiese hecho un movimiento algo brusco con su brazo. - … intenta moverlo ahora… - ordeno, y Naruto haciéndolo con cuidado al principio se sorprendió de que el dolor se hubiese ido rápidamente.

- Wow… en verdad que eres buena… - comentó simplemente el oji azul moviendo su brazo; y viendo que la rubia le ofrecía su chaqueta, la tomó y comenzó a colocársela - …. Gracias…

- Niño, soy la mejor… pensé que sabias eso… - declaró de manera orgullosa la rubia.

- … - todos entonces la vieron con una gota en sus cabezas, todos pensando que lo humildad no era lo suyo - …

- No has cambiado en nada Tsunade – se escuchó el comentario de otra persona, llegando desde uno de los tejados… en el momento todos giraron sus vistas para observar al peli blanco que se encontraba observándolos con cierta diversión.

- Jiraiya… no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… has envejecido mucho… - comentó con burla la rubia.

- … Por lo menos a mí no me vence un chiquillo… - devolvió el otro sannin con una vena resaltando en su frente.

- Jiraiya – amenazo la rubia alzando uno de sus puños.

-ehhh… disculpen, pero por si lo olvidan… hay una apuesta que cumplir… - intervino Naruto antes de que Tsunade derribase el edificio donde se encontraba Jiraiya, de un solo golpe.

- … Lo dicho Tsunade, no has cambiado… sigues perdiendo las apuestas… - declaró el sannin, colocándose en el suelo al lado de la rubia de un salto.

- … - la rubia solo sonrió un poco, aceptando las palabras de su ex-compañero de equipo, pero cambiando su rostro a uno un poco más serio después de unos segundos - … Dime una cosa niño… - habló refiriéndose a Naruto, quien giro a verla con un poco de confusión e intriga - … ¿Por qué tienes ese afán de ser Hokage?...

- … - al principio Naruto sólo la observo aún confundido, pero en un segundos cambio su expresión a una decidida - … porque ser Hokage es mi sueño… proteger a Konoha, es mi deseo…

- … - Tsunade frunció el ceño ante esas palabras - … Hablas demasiado a la ligera de ser Hokage, pero en realidad no sabes lo que ese título conlleva… - declaró con seriedad ella.

- … tal vez si… - una sonrisa nostálgica hizo aparición en el rostro de Naruto al decir esas palabras, desviando un poco su mirada a Sasuke y Kyuubi que se encontraban un poco alejados de esa conversación, observándolos… - … he vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que un ninja tiene que hacer cuando ve que su pueblo y su gente están en peligro… y en realidad estoy consciente de lo que un Hokage es capaz de hacer para mantener la paz en su aldea y proteger al futuro… - la decisión con la que había dicho eso sorprendió a los dos sannin y a Shizune.

- … Me estás diciendo, ¿qué estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por proteger a unos completos extraños?... – la pregunta de la rubia no se hizo esperar, así como su confusión.

- … Estoy dispuesto a morir, por conseguir la paz y llevar prosperidad a la villa… estoy dispuesto a apostar mi vida en eso… - declaró firmemente Naruto, sin titubeos de ningún tipo.

Jiraiya sonrió ante esa palabras, Shizune lo miro impresionado pero al mismo tiempo con admiración; Sasuke y Kyuubi lo miraban serio pero mostrando un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos y Tsunade… ella estaba completamente impresionada, tanto por la decisión de Naruto de arriesgar su vida de esa forma, como por las palabras que le había entregado… las mismas palabras que a ella le fueron dichas hace mucho tiempo, cuando Sarutobi se convirtió en el Tercer Hokage. Sonrió entonces cuando comprendió por completo el deseo de Naruto… un deseo puro y sincero que la hizo ver en ese momento la silueta de dos personas muy queridas para ella… dos personas que había perdido en su momento, pero que aún existían en su corazón y algo le decía que ellos existían en Naruto… Y ante la mirada incrédula de todos, llevo sus manos a su cuello, quitándose de él, aquel collar con la piedra azul que tanto atesoraba y segundos después lo colocaba en el cuello del rubio.

- … Espero, que cumplas tu sueño sin inconvenientes… - le deseo la rubia cuando terminada de colocar el collar e inclinándose un poco más, coloco un suave beso en la frente del rubio - … conviértete en un buen hombre y un gran ninja…

- … Hecho… - sonrió feliz el oji azul, llevando sus manos hasta colocarlas detrás de su cabeza.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**Medio día del día siguiente, Konoha.**_

Después de haber recibido el collar por parte de Tsunade, Naruto había propuesto ir a comer a algún lugar –a pesar de que él y Sasuke ya había almorzado-, llevándose gran parte del tiempo en eso y en platicas entre ellos, por lo que durante esa noche habían decidido quedarse en ese pueblo, y temprano en la mañana – después de haber tomado el desayuno- habían tomado camino rumbo a la aldea, llegando unas horas después a la aldea y presentándose en la oficina del Hokage en cuanto llegaron, dejando solos a los dos sannin con el Hokage, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Kyuubi iban a dejar sus cosas a sus casas, teniendo que separarse –Sasuke y Naruto- al llegar a un cruce.

Y ahí estaba él, en la puerta de la cocina de su casa observando con una tenue sonrisa como es que su madre preparaba lo que sería la comida para la familia. Después de que hubiese recordado todo lo que había sucedido y hecho en su 'otra vida', había pasado los primeros días fuera de la casa –junto a Naruto- en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio sentimental que había sido alborotado por completo, pues obtener de golpe recuerdos como esos no era nada fácil para nadie, ni siquiera para él… y afortunadamente el haber pasado dos semanas fuera de su casa, lo ayudo a poder aceptar su nueva vida.

- Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?, ¿Por qué no avisaste cuando llegaste? – las preguntas de su madre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos… ella en esos momentos se encontraba completamente girada en su dirección, observándolo con un poco de sorpresa.

- … Quería sorprenderte… - respondió simplemente, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?, espero que no hayan tenido dificultades. – pregunto Mikoto, regresando su atención a la preparación de la comida, no sin antes mostrarle una alegre sonrisa.

- Todo estuvo bien… estuvimos entrenando estas dos semanas sin inconvenientes… - respondió Sasuke - … por cierto, ¿Otosan y mi Aniki, están en casa?

- No… Tú padre sigue ocupado con la restauración de Konoha, que aunque no fue muy grave, todavía hay algunos lugares que necesitan atención… y tu hermano fue a revisión médica, dos semanas de inactividad han sido demasiado para él… - contestó su madre, cierto tono de diversión escuchándose en su voz.

- ¿Fue solo? – preguntó Sasuke alzando una de sus cejas a modo de intriga a pesar de que no era visto por su madre.

- Deidara-kun lo acompaño… ese joven es muy amable y apuesto; ha estado ayudando mucho a tu padre en estos días y cuidando de que Itachi no se esfuerce demasiado… - contestó Mikoto felizmente.

- Parece muy dedicado a brindar ayuda – comentó Sasuke, sintiéndose confuso al saber que ese mismo rubio que vivía en su casa… y el rubi que había muerto después de que hubiese peleado con él -intentando matarlo y capturar a los bijuu-, eran la misma persona.

- Ha tenido una vida difícil… me recuerda un poco a Naruto-kun hace unos años… - comentó simplemente Mikoto, murmurando lo último para ella misma.

- … - Sasuke sin embargo logró escucharla... sintiendo de pronto un poco de aprensión, pues sabía a qué se refería su madre cuando dijo lo último… y eso le hizo pensar un poco en la situación, él conocía la soledad por la que había tenido que pasar Naruto, siendo alejado, despreciado, odiado e incluso golpeado por los aldeanos de Konoha, culpándolo por las muertes ocasionadas en el ataque de Kyuubi, cuando él no tenía nada que ver con eso, ni con el hecho de tener dentro de sí a un demonio… pensó de pronto, que Naruto había estado rodeado de una soledad incluso más grande que en la que él mismo se había envuelto después del asesinato de su clan… - … ¿Cómo ha sido su vida?, ¿él te lo ha dicho? – preguntó queriendo saber un poco más sobre la vida de Deidara.

- … Bien, es un poco difícil pero creo que deberías saberlo… - comenzó a decir su madre, dejando de lado un poco la preparación de la comida, para después sentar en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa, y señalando un lugar a su lado para que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo - … Deidara-kun perdió a sus padre durante la última Guerra ninja, por ese entonces debía de tener tres o cuatro años, por lo que no recuerda los rostros de sus padres con claridad… y él como mucho de los niños en ese tiempo, fueron puestos bajo casas hogares en busca de nuevos padres… sin embargo Deidara-kun fue el único niño rechazado por todos los padres que buscaban un hijo; eso fue más que nada por sus habilidades especiales explosivas… cuando se convirtió en ninja de su aldea creyó que por fin había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo…

- siguió siendo rechazado y deicidio alejarse de su aldea, ¿no es así? – completo Sasuke.

- Si – respondió cortamente su madre.

- … - Sasuke entonces pensó en esa corta historia… no tenía demasiados datos, pero era consciente de que lo poco que su madre le había dicho en eso, era suficiente como para saber a qué es lo que se había enfrentado de verdad el joven rubio… una historia que le parecía tremendamente familiar, casi idéntica a la de Naruto… ambos querían ser reconocidos por la gente de su aldea, muy posiblemente para que no les tuviesen miedo y que así aprendiesen a confiar en ellos… ambos con un deseo de ser mejores y felices… pero Deidara abandono su sueño, cuando vio que todos sus esfuerzos no habían valido la pena en todos esos años, alejándose de la gente que lo despreciaba y buscando ser feliz en la soledad… un camino distinto al que siguió Naruto, por lo menos eso último podía asegurarlo… Naruto no sería capaz de abandonar su aldea ni su sueño, lo había demostrado el día anterior cuando le dijo esas palabras a Tsunade y más que nada por el hecho de haber seguido en la aldea, aún después de tener la oportunidad de alejarse de ella y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar. - … voy a dejar mis cosas y a darme un baño… - aviso a su madre, levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta de la cocina… no le dijo nada más, pues no tenía nada que decirle.

Recogiendo su mochila, camino lentamente hasta su habitación, pensando aún en las vidas de ambos rubios… de alguna forma sentía que al tener Naruto y Deidara las mismas coincidencias en sus vidas, ellos podían llegar a comprenderse mutuamente… ambos fueron rechazados desde niños por cuestiones que no estaban bajo sus manos, ambos buscando obtener mejores posiciones dentro de las miradas y vidas de los aldeanos de sus respectivas aldeas, pero sobre todo ambos siendo huérfanos desde muy temprana edad… Cuando entró a su habitación, dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta, caminó hasta su mueble-cajón, y busco dentro de él algo de ropa; para después ir hasta su baño a asearse adecuadamente… un pensamiento había llegado a su cabeza después de comparar las vidas de esos dos rubios, un pensamiento que no había llegado a él a pesar de todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Naruto o tal vez si lo había tenido, pero nunca creyó conveniente preguntar a su rubio… y el hecho era que entre ambos nunca se había tocado el tema de los padres, ese tema de una forma no especificada por ellos –en un acuerdo mutuo y mudo-, se había convertido en un tabú y ninguno de ellos había tenido el suficiente valor para romperlo… pero ahora, teniendo él de nuevo a su familia con vida, esas preguntas llenaban su mente… ¿Qué había sido de los padres de Naruto?, a esa pregunta la respuesta parecía más que obvia, después de todo era posible que los padres del rubio hubiesen sido ninjas de la aldea, y como tales pudiesen haber muerto el mismo día en que Kyuubi ataco… o por lo menos su padre podría haber muerto en la pelea y su madre… su madre pudiera haber sido alcanzada por algún ataque… solo especulaba en eso, pero parecía ser lo más lógico... y entonces aparecía la otra pregunta… ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres?... el apellido de Naruto ya les decía algo, pero no lo suficiente para saber más, pues el único Uzumaki que vivía en la aldea era Naruto; no había nadie más con ese apellido… soltó un suspiro, el tema parecía ser difícil de averiguar con las pocas pistas que tenían, y preguntarle a un adulto no parecía ser una de las opciones, pues ellos podrían no saber nada o podrían saber todo pero no querer responder a esas preguntas… él necesitaba pensar en una forma de averiguar la verdad sobre la familia de Naruto, él necesitaba darle a su rubio el conocimiento de quienes fueron sus padres como una compensación por haberle devuelto a su propia familia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Torre Hokage.**_

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio del Hokage, manteniendo una expresión entre seria y confundida en su rostro… un poco más atrás de ella –con una expresión similar a la de la rubia- se encontraba Shizune de pie, cargando en sus brazos al cerdito que siempre las acompañaba.

- La decisión es simple y me he ocupado de que Homura y Koharu acepten esto – dijo el Tercero a la rubia que estaba sentada frente a él.

- Aún no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó ella un tanto desconcertada.

- … Después del ataque de Orochimaru, el consejo y yo nos pusimos a pensar en los mejores candidatos a sustituirme; entre ellos estabas tú y Jiraiya… ambos sannin de la aldea y ambos con la experiencia necesaria para saber que decisiones tomar llegado el momento… pero Jiraiya rechazó es puesto de inmediato cuando se le comunico que él era candidato a ser el Quinto Hokage… - explicó el Tercero.

- Y aunque los ancianos se opusieron al principio… finalmente después de analizar tus capacidades, accedieron a concederte ese título… - intervino Jiraiya.

- Yo estoy muy viejo para seguir en este puesto, la batalla contra Orochimaru me lo demostró… si Jiraiya no hubiese estado ahí para apoyarme en la pelea, posiblemente habría muerto… - declaró Sarutobi con seriedad - … Además necesito que alguien confiable y que ame esta aldea me sustituya; no quiero que Danzou tenga una oportunidad de hacer algo que nos afecte a todos…

- ¿Acaso ese hombre, sigue con esos ideales tan estúpidos? – preguntó la rubia.

- Sí… afortunadamente hasta el momento no ha hecho nada en contra de la aldea, pero fue él el responsable de que al clan Uchiha se le colocase en ese Barrio para mantenerlos mejor vigilados… y tal vez, si se le hubiese presentado la oportunidad, hubiese hecho algo el contra de ellos… - dijo el Tercero.

- ¿Qué dices Tsunade?, ¿Aceptaras ser la Quinta Hokage? – preguntó Jiraiya después de unos segundos en silencio.

- … - la rubia los vio seriamente por muchos segundos, pensando seriamente en la propuesta que le hicieron - … Antes de contestar, quisiera saber otra cosa…

- Pregunta… si esta en mí contestarte, lo haré – dijo el Hokage.

- … Esto ya se lo había preguntado antes a Jiraiya, pero él no me supo dar una respuesta especifica… ¿Cómo es que Naruto pudo aprender a realizar el Rasengan? – preguntó directamente la rubia.

- … ¿No supiste responder a esa pregunta Jiraiya? – preguntó el Tercero al sannin que estaba a su lado.

- Creí que lo mejor sería que tú le respondieras, tomando en cuenta que Naruto iba conmigo – respondió el peli blanco.

- … - Sarutobi asintió a esas palabras y volvió a dirigir su vista a la rubia, que esperaba una respuesta - … Kyuubi es el responsable…

- ¿Kyuubi? –

- Si, después del ataque de Orochimaru, tuvimos que someter a Naruto a un interrogatorio… eso fue a causa de que Kyuubi quedo libre en el día del ataque, siendo el consejo los que necesitaban respuestas… en ese momento también me entere de que Kyuubi en realidad ha vivido libre en la aldea por más de cuatro años, acompañando a Naruto la mayoría del tiempo con la forma de un gato naranja… - declaró el Tercero.

- … 'Konran' es Kyuubi… ¿cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? – preguntó Tsunade, confusa por la confesión hecha.

- Como habrás notado, él no desprende su chakra maligno, el henge que lo cubre es gracias al chakra de Naruto – respondió Jiraiya.

- en cuanto a su olor, todos los animales de la aldea se han acostumbrado en este tiempo… por lo qué no ha sido difícil esconderlo… - continuó Sarutobi.

- … Muy bien, Kyuubi está libre… aún así no entiendo como él es el responsable de que Naruto sepa el Rasengan… - comentó la rubia sin entender demasiado.

- Por lo que el mismo Kyuubi nos dijo, y por lo que todos podemos recordar de esa batalla entre Minato y el zorro… el Cuarto Hokage, hizo uso de su Rasengan en varias ocasiones, lo que según Kyuubi, le dio la oportunidad de saber cómo es que funcionaba ese jutsu, mostrándoselo a Naruto hace unos años y entrenándolo hasta que lo perfeccionara. – respondió diciendo el Tercero.

- ¿Perfeccionarla?... ¿hablas de que Naruto ha logrado completar el jutsu que Minato comenzó? – preguntó Tsunade muy impresionada.

- Lo ha hecho, y la ha utilizado en contra de Shukaku con ayuda de Kyuubi… - respondió el Tercero - … y esa es otra de las razones por las que decidí enviar en tu búsqueda… Naruto parece tener algunos efectos secundarios en su brazo por la utilización de ese jutsu; quiero estar seguro de que nada grave le suceda a Naruto y sé que tú eres la única que puede confirmarme que eso no suceda…

- … Si voy a aceptar ser la Quinta Hokage, necesito saber todo lo que puedan decirme de Kyuubi… - declaró la rubia con seriedad, dando así la respuesta que ellos deseaban.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Departamento de Naruto.**_

Naruto se encontraba comiendo un tazón instantáneo de Ramen, teniendo a su lado a Kyuubi en su verdadera forma… en cuando habían llegado al departamento lo primero que había hecho era cambiar a Konran por Kyuubi –más que nada por petición del zorro que por otra cosa-, procediendo después a caminar hasta su habitación en busca de ropa limpia para después entrar a su baño para limpiarse… algo en lo que tardo por más de quince minutos –tomando en cuenta que también se vistió con un pantalón negro corto y una playera naranja- y cuando salió puso su ropa sucia en la lavadora, mientras que se iba a preparar unos cuantos tazones de Ramen… y ahí se encontraba terminando su segundo tazón de su deliciosa comida favorita mientras que observaba silencioso su limpio departamento. Y fue entonces que se puso a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que había regresado a ese 'tiempo', antes cuando él vivía solo su departamento siempre se había mantenido completamente desordenado, con basura por todo el piso del lugar, con platos sucios en el lavabo que se mantenían así por muchos días e incluso semanas y ropa tirada por doquier… pero veía su 'casa' en ese momento y todo estaba completamente diferente, si bien lo desordenado no se le quitaría por completo, si que había mejorado mucho en eso de la limpieza, puesto que el máximo tiempo que dejaba acumularse los platos era de dos a tres días, la ropa sucia la colocaba en un lugar especifico dentro de su baño y cuando pasaba una semana la lavaba y acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares en cuanto se secaba… y por eso no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de su cambio de comportamiento, no es que ese cambio hubiese sido de la noche a la mañana pero… pero si había sido un gran cambio para alguien que siempre había vivido sólo y con una especifica forma de sobrellevar su vida…. Terminó de comer su tazón y se dispuso a calentar otro, pero al buscar más dentro de sus estantes, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía… así que soltando un suspiro fue que tomó un poco dinero de sus ahorros y se dispuso a salir en busca de más tazones de Ramen instantáneo.

- No tardaré en regresar Kyuubi… - aviso al zorro mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su departamento, y era verdad, el lugar donde compraba siempre su comida no se encontraba a más de cinco minutos de su departamento por lo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien, pero trae algo más que Ramen instantáneo – pidió/ordeno Kyuubi desde la cocina; ante lo qu el rubio no hizo más que sonreír al abrir la puerta.

- … ¿De qué ríes? – se escuchó la pregunta de la persona que estaba frente a su puerta.

- ¡Sasuke!, ¿no deberías de estar en tu casa? – fue la contestación de Naruto al verlo.

- Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo simplemente el moreno con seriedad.

- … - Naruto al notar esa seriedad en Sasuke intuyó que algo debía de estar molestándolo, en especial si lo había ido a buscar hasta su departamento para eso a tan poco tiempo de haber llegado a la aldea - … está bien, pasa… - indicó haciéndose un lado para que su pareja entrara el departamento; cerrando la puerta una vez que así lo hubiese hecho y caminando hasta la cocina, donde Kyuubi los esperaba mirándolos seriamente.

- Debe ser algo muy importante lo que quieres hablar con Naruto como para que estés aquí sin haber descansado un poco en tu casa. – comentó el Kyuubi externando sus pensamientos y los de Naruto.

- Si… creo que es un tema que es necesario tratar lo más pronto posible… - contestó Sasuke, sentándose en una de las sillas.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿es sobre el clan? – preguntó Naruto con preocupación… si bien era cierto que no habían tenido razones para pensar que en esas semanas el clan Uchiha estuviese pensando en rebelarse contra Konoha, era un tema que aún le preocupaba, pues no había sido cerrado del todo para él.

- No… es sobre otra cosa, que te involucra a ti… - declaró el Uchiha, haciendo solo una pequeña pausa para después continuar, evitándole así a Naruto que dijese alguna cosa - … Naruto, se que nunca hemos platicado de esto abiertamente, pero creo que es momento de hacerlo… nunca te has preguntado ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres?... – soltó sin más.

- … - y tanto Naruto como Kyuubi lo vieron impresionados.

- Antes no lo hablamos por ser doloroso y sé que para ti debe serlo aún, pero… creo que tú mereces saber esa información. – continuó diciendo el moreno.

- Yo… yo nunca… había pensado en eso… es decir, sé que ellos debieron de haber muerto el día en que Kyuubi ataco la aldea, pero en realidad nunca me ha llamado la atención el indagar más allá de eso. – declaró abiertamente Naruto.

- ¿Te gustaría saberlo? – preguntó entonces Sasuke.

- Yo… sí, creo que me gustaría… - respondió el rubio - … pero ¿cómo lo averiguaríamos?

- Pregúntenle al Hokage… - se escuchó la opinión de Kyuubi - … al ser el líder de la aldea debe de saber ese tipo de información, en especial si tú fuiste elegido para convertirte en mi contenedor…

- … es posible que si lo sepa… pero ¿si le preguntó y no quiere decirme? – pregunto Naruto.

- Entonces, yo te ayudare a encontrar la respuesta… sin importar que, sé que llegara un momento en que podremos hallar más pistas… - declaró Sasuke con seguridad.

- … Hai, está bien… - respondió Naruto, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro… por primera vez en su vida, por fin se interesaba en encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta personal… por primera vez tenía el apoyo de alguien para dejar de lado los problemas ajenos para interesarse en los suyos… y estaba dispuesto a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Esa misma noche.**_

Naruto y Sasuke llegaban al departamento del rubio siendo las ocho de la noche… después de que estuviesen platicando sobre los padres del rubio, habían decidido ir en busca de respuestas con el Tercer Hokage, llegando a la Torre minutos después… pero su pregunta no fue hecha, pues al momento de entrar a la oficina y de que los que estaban dentro lo hubiesen visto, todo se redujo a una sola cosa… revisiones medicas… parecía ser que el único tema que habían tocado con Tsunade desde que había entrado a la oficina del Hokage, había sido la salud de Naruto y las posibles lesiones que tendría en su brazo a causa del Rasenshuriken y eso había hecho que de inmediato la rubia quisiese hacerle cualquier tipo de examen médico que pudiese decirle si algo está mal en Naruto… lo que desafortunadamente para Naruto había durado demasiadas horas, teniendo que resistir todo si no quería ser terriblemente golpeado por la rubia y terminar completamente inconsciente, así como con fracturas múltiples…. Sasuke en cambio, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo la revisión, en ningún momento se había alejado del lugar… dándole a entender así al oji azul que tenía todo su apoyo y que lo esperaría hasta que se viese libre de todo ese alboroto. Lo que al final les impidió poder ir a buscar al Tercero y realizar su pregunta…

- Tsunade-obachan se paso demasiado con sus exámenes. – declaró el rubio cuando se sentaba en la pequeña salta del departamento.

- Está preocupada por lo que pueda sucederte. – dijo simplemente el Uchiha sentándose a su lado.

- ahh – el rubio solo suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso… ambos disfrutando del momento de paz y quietud que los había envuelto en ese momento. Naruto cerrando sus ojos y respirando pausadamente, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta colocar su nuca recargada en el respaldo del sofá, intentando dejar su mente en blanco, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente como para que el nerviosismo que sentía al estar a solas con Sasuke se disipara de su cuerpo… porque sí, estaban solos ellos dos; desde que habían salido del hospital Kyuubi los había dejado a solas, después de todo el zorro los había acompañado en busca de respuestas, pero él también había resultado afectado por la llegada de la rubia, siendo que tuvo que quedarse bajo la vigilancia de ella durante toda esa noche para asegurarse de que no hubiese resultado dañado por el Rasenshuriken –o por lo menos es lo que Tsunade les quería hacer creer a elloa, porque era más que obvio que su verdadero objetivo era vigilar a Kyuubi para estar segura de que no pudiese causar destrozos por el mismo-.

Sasuke en cambio, estaba completamente relajado con aquel silencio; pues a pesar de que sabía que en esa 'vida' él tenía mayor aptitud para hablar, él tenía mucho más presente la actitud que había adquirido desde el… incidente… con su clan… sin duda el silencio es algo que él apreciaba mucho y que parecía no molestar a Naruto en esos momentos. Aprovechando esos momentos, realizo un pequeño recorrido con su vista al departamento de su pareja… sorprendiéndose un poco al notar el orden que existía en el lugar, ya que, si no mal recordaba las veces que había estado en esa 'casa' antes de irse con Orochimaru, siempre la había encontrado completamente hecho un desastre; algo que no era en ese momento… si bien, había un poco de polvo en algunos muebles y una que otra muestra de desorden en el lugar, no se comparaba en nada a aquel departamento propio del Naruto de doce años… aunque técnicamente era la edad que ellos tenían en ese momento, pero si tomaba en cuenta las experiencias y recuerdos de su otra vida, así como los nuevos recuerdos hechos; podía asegurar que ellos tenían la edad mental de un adulto… en especial por como hablan entre ellos de aquellos temas tan delicados como lo era lo referente a Akatsuki… reprimió un suspiro que quería salir de su garganta y giró su vista hasta posarla en el rostro de su Kitsune; lo que hizo que sin duda alguna su corazón latiera de forma irregular… muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de observar a su rubio completamente relajado, y el poder tenerlo de ese modo a su lado, lo hizo sentir tremendamente feliz… lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos se fue acercando hasta estar lo más cerca posible de Naruto, y de un modo más cuidadoso se fue acomodando en el sofá y sobre el oji azul, de tal modo que sus rodillas quedaban posicionadas al lado de las piernas del otro y sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza rubia… fue acercando su rostro lentamente hasta estar separado por un par de centímetro del de su pareja, manteniéndose así por segundos, donde Naruto por fin abrió sus ojos al notar la respiración del otro sobre sus labios… viéndose ambos fijamente, simplemente esperando por ver quien daba el siguiente paso…

No fue mucho tiempo lo que tuvieron que esperar, cuando ambos de manera sincronizada acercaron sus rostros uniendo sus labios en un beso… lento al principio y con forme pasaban los segundos haciéndolo más demandante, pasional y sensual… llegando al punto de abrir sus bocas y sacar a flote sus lenguas, haciendo que ambas se viesen envueltas en una batalla por saber quien de las dos dominaba a la otra. Las manos de Naruto entonces se alzaron, pasando por debajo de los brazos de Sasuke, las coloco en la espalda del moreno y lo 'obligo' a acercar más su cuerpo; haciendo con eso que de la misma forma el Uchiha dejase se sostenerse por completo sobre sus rodillas y bajando su trasero hasta posarlo en las piernas del rubio y que sus torsos al completo se rozaran; manteniéndose en esa posición por unos minutos más, separándose un poco cuando la falta de aire les impedía seguir… viéndose de nuevo a los ojos al tiempo en que ambos se relamían sugestivamente sus labios…

Y ninguno pudo negar lo que vio en la mirada del otro… pura lujuria… sí, esa era la palabra que describía mejor la mirada de ambos… después de todo un beso como ese es lo que hacía que despertase en ellos esa parte que habían mantenido oculta por mucho tiempo (N/A: me refiero al deseo no a otra cosa… ^///^), pero en especial ese era el resultado en ese momento por el simple hecho de que se encontraban solos… Sin mediar palabras ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez comenzando el beso lo más pasional posible, siendo Sasuke quien tomase con sus manos la nuca del rubio para acercarlo más a él… mientras que Naruto guiaba sus propias manos a través de la espalda del Uchiha, concediéndole así caricias suaves y sensuales… Y si bien, sus cuerpos podían pertenecer a unos niños de doce años, su mente y sus hormonas eran todo lo contrarío… y ambos lo descubrieron después de unos minutos, cuando siguiendo con la sesión de besos y rozando sus cuerpos sugestivamente, ambos respondieron a ello y la excitación los había empezado a envolver, sintiendo como es que una parte de sus cuerpos era la más afectada… para ese momento, Sasuke ya había abierto la chamarra de Naruto, dejándole a su vista el torso tostado cubierto por una playera negra; pero pudiendo acceder mucho mejor al cuello moreno del otro, dirigiendo a ese lugar sus besos, lamidas y succiones… al mismo tiempo en que sentía como es que las manos –un poco frías- de Naruto, se adentraban por debajo de su playera azul y pasaban a tocar directamente su espalda… y la necesidad de sentir piel contra piel, nació en ellos en ese momento...

- ejem… - de pronto el tosido –muy forzado- de alguien en la habitación los hizo detenerse, pero aún sin separarse del otro - … ¿no creen que son muy jóvenes para hacer eso?

- … - indudablemente las reacciones de ambos fueron muy distintas, cuando pudieron reconocer la voz de la persona que les hablaba… en Naruto hizo aparición un tremendo sonrojo que demostraba en mayor parte su vergüenza y un poco de enfado por haber sido interrumpidos… Sasuke en cambio había fruncido el ceño completamente como muestra de molestia y solo un pequeño sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro como indicio de que estaba avergonzado. - … ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kakashi-sensei?... – preguntó el Uchiha elevando un poco su cabeza para dirigirla al peli plateado que los miraba en una cómoda posición, desde el marco de la puerta de entrada al departamento… "_¿Qué acaso esa maldita puerta no estaba cerrada?_" se preguntó Sasuke un segundo, un tanto confuso por ese hecho…

- Me entere que habían regresado a la aldea, y venía a buscar a Naruto para invitarlo a cenar Ramen en el Ichiraku… después de todo en su último cumpleaños no pude darle ningún regalo, con lo de los exámenes chouunin… - fue la explicación que dio su sensei, mostrándose lo relajado y un poco divertido que estaba, en su único ojo visible.

- ¡¿Ramen?! – la palabra mágica hizo que Naruto empujara a Sasuke, haciendo que este cayera al suelo sobre su trasero… levantándose de inmediato y quedando frente al peli plateado con los ojos brillosos y una enorme sonrisa.

- Si, además Iruka también estará allá… - aseguro el sensei observando divertido la expresión molesta y frustrada que ponía el Uchiha…

- ¿A qué esperamos? – preguntó el rubio, haciendo girar a su sensei y comenzando a empujarlo fuera de su departamento… instándolo con eso a caminar rumbo al Ichiraku. - … ¡vamos Sasuke!, Kakashi-sensei nos invita a cenar… - llamó sin dejar de empujar al peli plateado…

Sasuke entonces, no tuvo más opción que suspirar lleno de frustración; sabiendo de antemano que lo que había sido interrumpido no volvería a suceder en mucho tiempo… siendo que Naruto estaba acompañado de Kyuubi la mayoría del tiempo y porque simplemente les sería difícil a partir de ese momento encontrar un buen momento para realizar una buena sesión de besos como esos…. Levantándose del suelo y con la molestia aún reflejada en su rostro, camino hasta encontrarse fuera del departamento y al lado de los otros dos ninjas; siguiéndolos por el camino cuando Naruto hubo cerrado la puerta de su 'casa'… al ir detrás de ellos tenía una plena vista del comportamiento tan alegre de su rubio… la sonrisa enorme que mostraba, el brillo de felicidad que se apreciaba en esos ojos azules –aún a pesar de que era de noche- y por supuesto los movimientos tan alegres que hacía con sus manos… sonrió tenuemente ante esa visión… sin duda alguna, Naruto siempre sería Naruto, el chico alegre y loco por el Ramen que había conocido; y podía observarlo en ese momento; comportándose de modo infantil, demostrando con ello el comportamiento contrario al que había mostrado minutos atrás en el departamento… Llegaron en poco al puesto de Ramen, encontrándose en el lugar, no solo a su sensei de la academia, sino también a algunos de sus amigos… Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru –además de Teuchi y Ayame-… siendo ellos los únicos que en ese momento no estaban en misión fuera de la aldea… y siendo ellos con los que comenzaron a festejar el cumpleaños –atrasado- de Naruto…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 16…**

**Bueno, como pueden ver he llegado al final de este corto capitulo, sé que no es nada en comparación a los capítulos anteriores, pero creo que por el momento es todo lo que pude escribir… además creo que a partir de los siguientes capítulos comenzara el entrenamiento intensivo de tres años por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, así que intentaré entregarles un nuevo capi de este fic el próximo viernes en la noche (espero poder hacerlo porque… quiero terminar mi Fic de DECISIONES, además de que he comenzado con la planeación de otro proyecto -también es un SasuNaru- y quisiera avanzarlo un poco más para poder subirlo pronto… jejeje…. Ese Fanfic se llamara "Camino Ninja") si no tendrán que esperar hasta el domingo en la noche…mmmm, ha sí, una cosa más; ****debo decirles que mis actualizaciones las comenzare a realizar los días Viernes por las noches, Sábados y Domingos –bueno, que está es una excepción, quería subir este capítulo el día de ayer en la noche, pero surgió algo y no me fue posible, así que por eso lo hice hoy-… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	17. Cap 17: Hasta Pronto Misión Rango B

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Sazzi, Ayame chan, Psyco-Kaye, Miharu Nikushimi, starlightnorain, , clarita18, marun15, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Ale-are, Noy-chan, Dark-ekin, Hime-Sora, mar_erandie,**

**.**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**En este capítulo no resuelvo dudas, las dejo para el que viene…**

**.**

**¡¡¡Disfruten del capítulo!!!**

**Por favor, si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia háganmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho y lo arreglare lo más rápido posible.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17: Hasta Pronto. Misión Rango B**

**.**

**(Capítulo especial de despedida, para después dar paso a Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

Después de que fueran a Ichiraku a celebrar el cumpleaños de su querido rubio, en todo el tiempo que duro aquella reunión tuvo que soportar el hecho de que Naruto estuviese hablando y sonriendo a todos los que estaban en el lugar… y cuando esa 'fiesta' terminó, tuvieron que separarse –a pesar de que él mismo había hecho demasiado para poder quedarse a solas con su pareja- porque en el camino al departamento del oji azul, tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse con Itachi que fue a buscarlo, porque parecía querer decir algo importante a toda la familia junta; obligándolo de esa forma a que tuviese que separarse de Naruto y dejarse llevar a su casa… "_Maldito Itachi y su estúpido afán de arruinarme los momento más importantes de mi vida… bien pudo haber dejado la noticia para el desayuno del día siguiente, pero no, no podía soportar ni un solo día más el darnos la noticia_"… y es que esa misma noche, Itachi había anunciado ante toda su familia que desde unos días atrás mantenía una relación formal con Deidara… cabe señalar, que todos los Uchiha que viven en esa mansión se sorprendieron ante la declaración… Mikoto, era la menos sorprendida pues de alguna extraña manera –dígase intuición femenina y materna- ella sabía que esa relación terminaría dándose; y por eso no dudo en externar su felicidad al enterarse de ello; después de todo lo que más le interesaba a ella es que sus hijos fuesen completamente felices… Fugaku solo palideció por completo al saber la noticia, completamente sorprendido y un tanto desilusionado por saber que eso significaba 'no nietos' de parte de ninguno de sus hijos… y Sasuke, él lo miró enfadado; y no era por la relación que había declarado ni mucho menos, era por la simple razón que sólo por eso le haya interrumpido su noche con Naruto… Y aunque pudo haber escapado de su habitación para hacerle una visita nocturna al rubio, sabía que aunque lo hubiese hecho lo más probable es que no pudiesen llegar a terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente, pues conociendo al Uzumaki como lo conocía era más que obvio que en cuanto llegase a su departamento, esté se encontrase profundamente dormido debido al cansancio de las pruebas médicas…

Claro que después de eso, Sasuke se había dedicado toda la noche a maldecir a su hermano… incluso en sueños lo hacia, y peor aún lo maldecía por no dejarlo tranquilo ni siquiera en su subconsciente. Lo peor es que eso no había sido todo… pues al día siguiente todos los habitantes de la aldea debían de reunirse en la explanada de la Torre Hokage, ya que Sarutobi había hecho circular un llamado ese día para presentarse en el lugar a las 9 de la mañana… y así al día siguiente se encontró en ese lugar, en compañía de todos los habitantes de Konoha –incluyendo a los Shinobis y la Policía de Konoha-, apartado de la muchedumbre solo un poco junto con el equipo siete al completo. La noticia dada sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Naruto y él mismo… pues si bien, pensaban que en algún momento Tsunade se había convertido en la Godaime Hokage en un 'otra vida', no esperan que lo fuera en ese nuevo tiempo… y es que sí, la notica que el Sandaime había dado era que había elegido a un nuevo Hokage y lo presento ante todos…

Y aunque todos estuvieron sorprendidos por esa noticia, eso no evito que estuvieran de acuerdo en tener un nuevo Hokage… en especial por el ataque reciente que habían recibido y las posibles secuelas que provocaría otro ataque como ese. Después de la ceremonia el equipo siete fue llamado de inmediato por la nueva Hokage, a que se presentasen en la oficina… llegando al lugar en pocos minutos; encontrándose ellos cuatro junto con la Godaime y el Sandaime, así como un gato anaranjado de ojos dorados…

- Como han visto, Tsunade es quien se encargará a partir de hoy de encomendar las misiones a los equipos ninja… - dijo Sarutobi.

- Pero además me encargaré personalmente de atender a Naruto cuando lo requiera… - continuó diciendo la rubia.

- ¿Atenderme? – pregunto intrigado el rubio.

- … Después de los exámenes de ayer y de ver los resultados, creo que soy la más indicada para ser tu médico personal… - declaró Tsunade con seriedad.

- ¿Hay algo malo con Naruto-kun? – preguntó la peli rosa, que después de las palabras de la Hokage no pudo evitar preocuparse.

- "_¿Naruto-kun?_" – ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo el Uchiha, sin poder evitar fruncir un poco el ceño en muestra de molestia.

- … De acuerdo a los exámenes realizados… - comenzó a decir la rubia sosteniendo frente a ella unos documentos, los cuales parecían contener los resultados de los análisis médicos - … no hay nada que pueda preocuparnos en su sangre, órganos internos, huesos ni en su físico externo…

- pero… - si algo sabía Naruto es que Tsunade no iba a estar poniéndole ese nivel de atención sin tener un buen motivo.

- … pero tu brazo derecho ha resultado afectado por esa técnica tuya…

- ¿Qué tan grave es? – se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi.

- … hasta el momento lo único que se presenta en el brazo de Naruto son unos leves cortes en sus conductos de chakra… pero si sigue utilizando ese jutsu estoy más que segura de que llegará el momento en que no pueda volver a usar su chakra nunca más… - declaró con severidad la Hokage - … hasta ahora, la única razón de que ese jutsu no te haya afectado tanto, es gracias al chakra curativo de Kyuubi, pero es mejor que no te arriesgues más… - terminó dirigiendo sus palabras directamente a Naruto.

- … ahh… está bien, evitaré realizar de nuevo ese jutsu… "_Por lo menos hasta que aprenda a utilizar a la perfección el modo sennin_"… - declaró Naruto, resguardando lo último en sus pensamientos.

- … No pareces demasiado afectado por lo que te he dicho… - comentó de manera intrigada Tsunade y demostrándolo al momento en que alzaba una de sus cejas.

- … - el rubio se encogió un poco de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, antes de comenzar a hablar - … conozco bien mi jutsu y mi cuerpo, así que creo saber cómo es que soy afectado por eso…

- ¿Así que ya lo sospechabas? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Si… solo necesitaba corroborarlo para no utilizar ese jutsu… contestó simplemente Naruto.

- … bien…

- ¿Algo más que quiera decirnos? – preguntó Kakashi, después de todo, esa no debía de haber sido la razón por la que mando a llamar al equipo siete al completo.

- Si… he estado muy al pendiente de Kyuubi y su estado actual, y me ha intrigado mucho el hecho de que pueda tener un cuerpo estable, pero sobre todo sin ninguna muestra de su chakra… - comenzó a decir la rubia con seriedad - … sus reflejos en cambio se encuentran en muy buen estado al igual que su fuerza física… lo que me intriga y me impresiona que antes no te lo hayan cuestionado, ¿Cómo es que Kyuubi logró salir de tu cuerpo?...

- … "_Ella en verdad que es muy perspicaz…_" – pensó Naruto.

- "_Claro… por algo es que la eligieron Hokage, y por algo también me estuvo vigilando toda la noche_" – el comentario de Kyuubi lo sorprendió un poco, pues hacía mucho que no mantenían una conversación vi mental.

- "_¿Te preguntó algo de eso?_" – preguntó el rubio en cuanto pudo.

- "_No… pero será mejor que le contestes lo más sincero posible_" – contestó el zorro.

- … Bueno, para serte sincero… no tengo ni idea de que es lo que provoco esta separación… - y aunque no metía, sabía que no estaba diciendo por completo la verdad… pero también sabía que no podía decirles nada a ellos de lo que supuestamente ya había sucedido, sin que lo llamasen loco… - … simplemente un día cuando desperté, él estaba al lado de mi cama con su cuerpo en miniatura y hablándome…

- … ¿hubo algo que sucediese antes de que te fueses a dormir?... – cuestiono la rubia.

- … mmm… nada fuera de lo común… - contestó Naruto con seriedad.

- ¿estás seguro? – volvió a cuestionar la rubia, quería asegurarse de que no dejasen pasar algo importante.

- … bueno, así debe de ser… si hubiese sucedido algo fuera de lo normal ese día estoy seguro de que lo recordaría… - contestó Naruto aparentando mucha calma al momento de decirlo… pues él sabía que antes de despertar e incluso antes de caer 'dormido', si que había sucedido algo a considerar.

- Está bien... pero seguiremos investigando por si acaso, y si tú en dado momento llegas a recordar algo, ven a decírmelo de inmediato… cualquier cosa que haya salido de tu rutina podría ser de importancia… - le dijo a Naruto, Tsunade.

- Si recuerdo algo te lo diré… - aseguró el oji azul.

- Bien, ahora lo que sigue… en el examen de ascenso al nivel chounnin, ustedes, Hyouga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara fueron los únicos que pelearon en el estadio; por lo que han sido evaluadas sus habilidades y fuerzas… - comenzó a decir el Tercero, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes. - … pero sobre todo, fue tomado en cuenta su capacidad de tomar decisiones en el momento indicado… por eso es que, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha el día de hoy se convierten en chounnin de la aldea de Konoha…

La sorpresa fue difícil de disimular en los rostros de ambos chicos… no es como si en realidad esperaran ascender a chounnin en esta ocasión, después de todo ambos sabían que los que los habían calificado debían de tener en cuenta las estrategias que la fuerza física… razón por la cual ellos no esperaban una cosa así, ni siquiera pensaban que en esta ocasión alguien pudiese pasar el examen.

- ¡Parece que eso si los tomo por sorpresa! – comentó el Tercer Hokage con justa razón.

- … ¿Por qué…?... – preguntó Naruto aún con cierta incredulidad y confusión.

- Si bien sus estrategias ninjas no fueron las más adecuadas al momento de sus batallas en el coliseo… las habilidades que mostraron en el momento en que comenzó el ataque nos dice lo preparados que están para la batalla, las decisiones que cada uno tomó tanto en forma individual como en equipo, los convierte en candidatos a ser chounnin… - contestó Sarutobi.

- No parecen muy felices con esta noticia. – comentó Tsunade.

- … Bueno, yo no esperaba convertirme en chounnin, después de todo el examen no terminó por completo… pero en el fondo estoy feliz… - contestó Naruto, mostrando una leve sonrisa que no se comparaba con las totalmente alegres que estaba acostumbrado a dar. - … Hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no crees, Sasuke-Teme? – terminó diciendo al momento en que giraba a ver al mencionado, y en esa ocasión la sonrisa sí que se mostro tal y como todos la conocían.

- … hmj, Dobe… - fue la única contestación audible que dio el Uchiha, sin embargo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, mostró una sutil sonrisa a Naruto.

- … ¿Desde cuándo ustedes se hablan con insultos?... – preguntó de pronto la peli rosa, después de haber escuchado los términos que ellos utilizaban para dirigirse al otro.

- mmm, después del ataque de Orochimaru adquirimos ese… hábito… - contestó Naruto llevando sus dos manos hasta detrás de su nuca y evitando observar directamente los ojos de cualquiera de los presentes.

- … Muy bien, sus trajes de chounnin se los entregaran en unos días más… por lo pronto les daré su primera misión – comentó la rubia después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué clase de misión? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Es una misión rango B… Hokashi Tamura, tiene 25 años de edad, primer y único descendiente del líder del clan Hokashi, el más importante clan de la aldea oculta de Suna. Necesita de protección continua, pues desde hace unos meses ha tenido demasiados intentos de asesinato y actualmente necesita llegar sano y salvo desde Suna hasta Konoha… - comentó la Godaime.

- … ¿Suna…?, ¿no se supone que ellos participaron en el ataque a Konoha? – preguntó Sakura confusa.

- Así es… sin embargo después de que hubiesen pasado unos días del ataque, recibimos las noticias de que el Yondaime Kazekage de Suna fue encontrado muerto… todo apunta a que el causante fue Orochimaru y por eso mismo el actual consejo de Suna decidió hacer una alianza con nosotros… - comenzó a explica el Tercero con seriedad.

- ¿Por eso es que Hokashi-sama envía a su hijo? – preguntó Kakashi un poco más perspectivo.

- Así es, Hokashi-san envía a su hijo a Konoha como muestra de amistad con la aldea… además de que se asegura al mismo tiempo de que no le suceda nada malo a él. – aseguró Tsunade, respondiendo así a la pregunta hecha por el peli plateado. - … Tamura-san debe de estar en Konoha, para dentro de diez días como máximo; así que lo mejor es que ustedes partan a Suna hoy mismo de ser necesario… - terminó, dándole el pergamino a Kakashi, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza, para después salir de la oficina seguido por sus tres alumnos y un gato.

- ¿Crees que ellos puedan manejar la situación? – preguntó el Tercero a la rubia, cuando la puerta de la oficina se hubiese cerrado.

- … Bueno, Naruto es un chico un poco impulsivo pero… algo me dice que él y ese Uchiha son más maduros de lo que cualquiera de nosotros creemos... además Kyuubi acompaña al chico, por lo que no debemos de que preocuparnos… - contestó Tsunade viendo a Sarutobi con una sonrisa…

- Parece que has aprendido a confiar en Kyuubi en muy poco tiempo – comentó el otro ante las palabras de la rubia.

- Esta noche no solo me la dedique a observarlo, sino que también a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas… su honestidad en las preguntas más importantes me ayudo a confiar en él…

- ¿A qué se refieren esas preguntas? –

- … Sobre el aprecio que siente por Naruto… Kyuubi realmente ha aprendido a querer a ese niño y difícilmente haría algo en su contra. Claro que las preguntas que le hice con respecto a eso el contesto con mentiras…

- ¿Y por qué es que dijiste 'honestidad'? – seguía ahora mucho más intrigado el Tercero.

- … - Tsunade sonrió un tanto divertida y manteniendo esa sonrisa, contestó a la pregunta - … porque en todo Kyuubi negó sentir cariño por Naruto, a pesar de que sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Fuera de la Torre**_

- Muy bien, quiero que los tres vayan a preparar su equipaje para el viaje… nos veremos en la entrada oeste de la aldea al medio día, así que asegúrense de comer antes de salir… - declaró Kakashi, para después desaparecer dentro de una nube de humo.

- … Ni un día de haber llegado y ya nos mandan a una misión… - comentó a la nada Naruto.

- Mira quien se queja, el chico que siempre pedía por que le dieran una misión a su altura… - declaró Sasuke viendo con un poco de burla al rubio.

- No me estoy quejando… si dije eso, es porque en realidad no me esperaba que algo así sucediera, ¿o a caso tu sí? – aseguró Naruto alterándose un poco por el tono de voz del pelinegro.

- … - el Uchiha no contesto pues no era necesario… ambos sabían que esa misión no estaba en sus planes ni mucho menos el hecho de que se hayan convertido en chounnin…

- ehm, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun… ¿qué les parece ir a comer los tres juntos antes de irnos de misión? – ambos chicos escucharon la proposición de cierta chica peli rosa, que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a ellos, los veía con estrellitas en sus ojos y las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho.

- … Lo siento niña, pero tengo que decirle algo importante a Naruto y al Uchiha antes de salir de la aldea… en privado – intervino la voz seria de Kyuubi, salvando a los dos chicos de tener que responder o buscar alguna cosa que los ayudase a escapar de la situación... claro que después de asegurarse de que no hubiese gente escuchando.

- ohhh, - fue la respuesta de Sakura, que dejo caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cabeza en una clara muestra de desilusión.

- ehm, bueno Sakura ¡Nos vemos en dos horas! – se despidió Naruto tomando a Kyuubi en sus brazos, para después subir a uno de los tejados cercanos.

- Adiós – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, mostrándose un poco menos comunicativo y expresivo… siguiendo en poco tiempo a Naruto, saltando ambos por los tejados de la aldea rumbo al departamento del rubio… dejando a una desconsolada peli rosa frente a la Torre Hokage.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Departamento de Naruto.**_

- ¿y qué es lo que querías decirnos Kyuubi? – preguntó Naruto cuando los tres hubiesen entrado al departamento y deshaciendo el henge sobre el mencionado…. Sólo habían tardado diez minutos para llegar al departamento, minutos en los cuales les fue asegurado por el zorro que lo que le había dicho a la peli rosa no era mentira y que se trataba de algo serio.

- ¿Tiene que ver con haberte quedado toda la noche bajo la vigilancia de Tsunade? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Un poco… - dijo el zorro subiéndose al sofá y viendo con seriedad a los dos chicos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto con cierta preocupación.

- Durante esta última noche logre conseguir cierta información que les interesará… - comenzó a decir Kyuubi - … la rubia apostadora se mantuvo a mi lado haciéndome algunas preguntas, mientras manteníamos una… platica amena… durante ese tiempo, pude indagar un poco sobre este asunto de tus padres, Naruto…

- ¿Cómo y qué es lo que averiguaste? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Haciendo unas preguntas nada evidentes, de forma casual… la información es poca, pero creo que te será interesante Naruto. De acuerdo a la Hokage, tu carácter impredecible lo has heredado de tu madre, una kunoichi muy hábil y alegre, teniendo de ella también el chakra tipo viento… en cuanto a tu padre, de él pareces haber heredado por completo tu apariencia física… - declaró Kyuubi.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que obtuviste? – preguntó Sasuke, viendo cómo es que el rubio no parecía querer decir nada.

- Es todo lo que la vieja rubia se digno a decir… parece ser que ella junto con todos los que conocen el secreto de Naruto y su procedencia, tienen firmemente prohibido el decir nada que pudiese llevar a descubrir quienes son los padres de Naruto… no sé porque es que es que eso debe de ser así, pero parece que algún asunto familiar hay detrás de todo esto. – afirmó el zorro dirigiendo su vista al rubio.

- … ¿Te dijo si ellos están muertos? – preguntó suavemente el oji azul, haciendo notar con eso lo afectado que aun estaba por esa noticia.

- Ella hablaba de tus padres en pasado, lo que obviamente quiere decir que ellos ya no están con vida… - respondió Kyuubi.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke un tanto preocupado.

- Si… es sólo que… me siento extraño… saber que mis padres murieron el mismo día que nací… - respondió Naruto, el brillo en sus ojos se encontraba opaco.

- Piénsalo de esta forma Naruto… donde quiera que estén tus padres, es seguro que ellos estarán orgullosos de ti y de lo fuerte que eres… - le dedicó esas palabras Sasuke.

- … ¿Eso crees? – preguntó el rubio.

- Claro… no cualquiera cambia el pasado, para evitar un futuro desastroso… además, por mucho que esta aldea y sus pobladores lo mereciesen, tú te pusiste como objetivo ayudarles y protegerles… - declaró Sasuke con una tenue sonrisa, pero mostrando en su mirada un tenue brillo de frustración.

- … Gracias… - dijo Naruto, esta vez mostrando una sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos volviendo a ellos.

- Ahora, creo que lo mejor sería que se prepararan para su misión. – comentó Kyuubi devolviéndolos a la realidad.

- … Tiene razón, debó de ir a mi casa a preparar mi mochila… - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer conmigo?, puedes ir a tu casa después… - sugirió Naruto.

- ¿Qué hay de comer? – preguntó el Uchiha alzando una de sus cejas de manera interrogativa.

- … ahhh… compre Dangos para desayunar, y me sobraron los suficientes para que tú comas, yo puedo comer Ramen y Kyuubi tiene esa carne que nos regalo Teuchi-san ayer. – suspiró resignado Naruto antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Siendo así… me quedo… - respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada.

Así fue que Sasuke se quedo a comer junto con Naruto… viendo cómo es que el rubio preparaba la carne de Kyuubi y su propio Ramen… observando las facciones de la cara de él, en donde se podía leer fácilmente que a pesar de la noticia recibida a cerca de sus padres, la alegría con la cual había aprendido a sobrellevar su vida, con la que lo había atraído y la que había cambiado a todos los aldeanos de Konoha; aun se encontraba presente en él… igual de resplandeciente. Cuando terminaron de comer, Sasuke se fue a su casa a preparar su mochila con sus armas, ropa, manta y comida… así como a despedirse de su familia; dejando de esa forma a que Naruto se preparase en su casa junto con Kyuubi… debía de darle la razón a su rubio, el hecho de que los enviasen a una misión a tan solo un día de haber regresado a la aldea, era muy exagerado… aunque por otro lado existía el hecho de que ellos en esas dos semanas lo único que hicieron fue entrenar, no enfrentarse a enemigos no nada por el estilo.

Cuando llego a su casa y les dio la noticia de su misión a su madre, está rápidamente se dedico a prepararle algunos alimentos que pudiese llevar y que le durasen un par de días… en cuanto a su hermano, solo le dio un abrazo fraternal que muy pocas veces había recordado recibir de su parte, pero que en ese momento agradecía mucho… su padre, estaba en su oficina en la policía de Konoha, así que de él no pudo despedirse; aunque dudaba que le hubiese dado una muestra de afecto como lo habían hecho su madre e Itachi… De Deidara no podía decir que hubiese recibido una muestra de preocupación, después de todo no tenía demasiado tiempo de convivir con él; solo obtuvo un estrechamiento de manos –lo que sintió extraño por la boca que tenía en ellas-. Al medio día se encontraba en el lugar indicado al lado de sus otros dos compañeros, esperando a que su sensei apareciera…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tres días después en Suna**_

Era el amanecer del Tercer día en que se encontraban viajando, se encontraban a pocas horas de llegar a la aldea de Suna… habían tardado todo ese tiempo en llegar a la aldea por que durante el camino hasta Suna se habían dado el lujo de descansar por más tiempo a lo que hubiesen hecho en otras ocasiones, obteniendo así un retraso de medio día… prosiguieron su camino hasta que estuvieran frente a una de las entradas a la aldea, se identificaron frente a los ninjas que la cuidaban. Minutos después los tres ninjas caminaban por las calles de Suna dirigiéndose a lugar de reunión de los miembros del consejo de Suna, donde les habían dicho podían encontrarlos… mientras que Kyuubi se alejaba por otra calle de la aldea, yendo a conocer un poco más el lugar.

- … Pueden pasar… - dijo una ninja al equipo siete, después de haber entrado a la oficina a avisar sobre su presencia.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Kakashi mostrando en su ojo visible que sonreía, mientras que los cuatro precedían a entrar a la oficina, encontrando dentro a un grupo de doce personas sentados frente a una enorme mesa redonda.

- Hatake Kakashi... es un honor tener a un ninja tan reconocido en nuestra aldea y nos alegra mucho que tú seas el jounnin encargado de esta misión… - comenzó a decir uno de los hombres que ahí se encontraban - … sin embargo, no entiendo porque esos tres niños vienen también, ¿acaso su Hokage no se da cuenta de la importancia de esta misión?... – terminó preguntando con severidad, viendo del mismo modo a los mencionados.

- Con todo respeto, estos niños fueron capaces de detener a Shukaku cuando estaba en su verdadera forma… así que, Hokage-sama los creyó convenientes para esta misión. – dijo con seriedad Kakashi después de ver cómo es que el entrecejo de los dos chicos se fruncían en clara molestia, y evitando así que alguno de ellos dijese o hiciese alguna tontería.

- ¿esos niños? – preguntó despectivamente otro de ellos, viendo a los ninjas con superioridad, provocando con eso varias reacciones. Kakashi mostro en su ojos aún más seriedad de la que nunca llago a mostrar… Sakura indudablemente se enfado y no pudo evitar tornar sus manos en puños como muestra de su molestia… Naruto sintió la tristeza invadirlo al ver esa mirada; una mirada similar a las que muchas veces los aldeanos le enviaban… Sasuke, que de por sí ya estaba enfadado, sintió la ira comenzar a llenarlo al darse cuenta del efecto que causaron esas palabras en Naruto; lo que lo llevó a dar un paso al frente con claras muestras de darle una lección a esos hombres…

- … No creo que deban guiarse por las apariencias… - se escuchó la voz de alguien más proveniente de la entrada a esa habitación… con lo cual todos los que estaban dentro, giraron su vista hacia el lugar para ver a la persona que había osado entrar sin aviso. Encontrándose a un chico pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina, ojeras remarcadas y un tatuaje en su frente con el kanji de amor.

- L-lo lo siento… - dijo la mujer ninja que era la encargada de anunciar a los invitados de los consejeros, notándose nerviosa y temerosa.

- … Gaara, te hemos permitido permanecer en la aldea, en la casa que fue de tu padre y salir por la aldea por respeto a la memoria del Yondaime, pero no te permitiremos presentarte ante nosotros sin que seas anunciado… - dijo otro de los consejeros con voz severa.

- … - Naruto entonces se sintió enfadado… nuevamente volvía a notar cómo es que Gaara estaba solo, como es que era despreciado por todos aún y como es que a esas personas no les importaba tratarlo de ese modo frente a completos extraños a la aldea… resistiendo las ganas de dirigirse a ese tipo y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, se enfoco en observar como respondía el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose un poco de ver que el chico seguía tan impasible como siempre. - … es bueno volver a verte, Gaara… - dijo con voz calmada, aunque por dentro estuviese sintiéndose completamente lo contrario.

- … - el mencionado solo dirigió un momento su vista al rubio, sorprendido un poco de que él pudiese hablarle tan libremente y sin temor en su voz… aunque debía de admitir que ese chico nunca había parecido tener ningún tipo de miedo por él. - … Uzumaki Naruto… no creí volver a verte después de nuestra pelea… - dijo simplemente devolviendo el saludo a su manera.

- … ¿Uzumaki… Naruto?... – se escuchó la pregunta incrédula del mismo hombre que había mirado despectivamente a los ninjas de Konoha… una actitud que llamo demasiado la atención de todos.

- ¿Acaso me conoce? – preguntó Naruto intrigado.

- Naruto, recuerda que eres muy famoso… tu sabes porque… - comentó Kakashi, evitando que el hombre al que el rubio había hecho la pregunta contestase.

- … mmm… pero, creí que eso era solo en la aldea… - comentó un tanto confundido el oji azul, viendo a su sensei.

- Bueno, tu fama a cruzado fronteras… además recuerda que había ninjas de la arena viendo las peleas en el coliseo… y tú fuiste el primero que peleo… - dijo el peli plateado mostrando en su ojo que sonreía.

- mmm… "_Aún así me parece extraño_" – pensó el rubio.

- … Yutsuki… manda un aviso a la familia Hokashi… diles que han llegado los escoltas de Tamura y que deben de estar preparados para mañana a las ocho de la mañana, que a esa hora partirán a Konoha – ordeno a la mujer ninja que aun seguía detrás de Gaara, el mismo hombre que se había sorprendido por saber el nombre de Naruto.

- Hai – dijo la ninja, desapareciendo casi de inmediato de la presencia de todos.

- … Pasaran la noche en la aldea para que descansen adecuadamente, también para que repongan sus provisiones, y mañana a las ocho de la mañana partirán a completar su misión… creo que el mejor lugar en el que podrían quedarse es... – comenzó diciendo el mismo hombre, siendo observado de modo sorprendido por sus compañeros.

- …. Se quedara en mi casa… - y esas palabras, pronunciadas por el chico pelirrojo los sorprendió aún más. - … hay muchas habitaciones en la casa y será un lugar donde fácilmente puedan encontrarlos de ser necesario…

- … Está bien… se quedaran en la casa de Gaara… Pueden retirarse… - aceptó el hombre con seriedad, para después de dar su orden ver cómo es que los ninjas de Konoha junto con el pelirrojo salían de la habitación.

- ¿Podrías decirnos que rayos fue eso? – preguntó otro de los consejeros, de manera irritada por no entender cómo es que su compañero admitió la ayuda de unos niños y los dejase resguardarse con Gaara.

- ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado de Naruto Uzumaki? – parecía ser que ese hombre era el único que conocía más acerca del chico rubio.

- ¿Qué tan famoso puede ser ese niño? – seguían preguntando.

- ¿Quién es él?, por tú reacción debemos de suponer que es alguien importante… - preguntó otro de ellos de forma más calmada.

- … Uzumaki Naruto, es el único sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki de la aldea del remolino, es el heredero directo de las propiedades y riquezas de esa familia… - confesó el hombre con seriedad.

- ¿Heredero directo?; ¿no se supone que la última hija de ese clan desapareció hace más de quince años?, ¿cómo es que ese niño puede ser del clan Uzumaki?, además no tiene ningún rasgo de ellos… - comentó otro de ellos.

- Como sabrán el clan Uzumaki fue extinto casi al completo hace trece años durante la guerra ninja… pero ninguna de sus propiedades ha sido tocada por que durante esa época no se sabía nada de la única hija del líder del clan… yo averigüe meses después que ella se encontraba en la aldea de Konoha… y estaba embarazada… - la declaración dejo sorprendidos a todos.

- Si ese niño es el hijo de ella, ¿cómo es que obtuvo ningún rasgo de ella? – preguntó uno, aun con la impresión reflejada en su rostro.

- Los varones son más propensos a heredar la apariencia física del padre… y eso es lo que sucedió con este chico… - respondió

- ¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo esto?, es decir ¿cómo puedes asegurar que ese niño es el heredero?, puede ser una coincidencia… - comentó otro de ellos, incrédulo a creer lo que escuchaba.

- … en ese tiempo yo era de los encargados de vigilar la cercanías de la aldea de Konoha… (N/A: Para los que han leído Kakashi Gaiden, creo que sabrán que Konoha estaba en guerra con la arena) – comenzó a explicar el hombre - … fue ahí donde vi por primera vez a esa mujer, su largo cabello color fuego y su temperamento la identificaban inmediatamente… Después, cuando la guerra hubo pasado, me infiltre nuevamente en la aldea por mi cuenta, quería averiguar si era verdad que ella era la heredera Uzumaki, y fue ahí donde la vi embarazada; mientras era acompañada por el padre de la criatura… y es por eso que les aseguro que ese chico es el heredero del clan Uzumaki, por que cuando escuché su nombre y apellido, puse atención a su apariencia… Les aseguro que es idéntico a su padre.

- ¿Quién es su padre? – preguntó otro.

- El fallecido Yondaime Hokage de Konoha… - esas palabras sorprendieron en demasía a todos - … y por la reacción que tuvo Kakashi-san, es seguro que Naruto-kun no sabe nada de eso…

- Naruto Uzumaki… el hijo único de Minato Namikaze y heredero de las riquezas de Kushina Uzumaki… ese niño debe de tener un enorme potencial y gran futuro… - comentó de pronto otro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Gaara.**_

- ¡Hey, Gaara!, ¿seguro que podemos quedarnos en tú casa?... – preguntó el rubio de ojos azules, que caminaba al lado del mencionado por los pasillos del edificio dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida del lugar, mientras que Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura caminaban detrás de ellos.

- No hay problema, tenemos suficientes habitaciones – aseguró el pelirrojo sin girar su mirada a Naruto.

- ¿Y tus hermanos no se molestaran? – volvió a hacer una pregunta el rubio, mirando de reojo a Gaara.

- No dirán nada – contestó el pelirrojo.

- …. ¿Seguro?, después de todo esa también es su casa… - comentó Naruto.

- Ellos nunca se opondrán a nada de lo que yo diga… temen a mis reacciones – respondió simplemente Sabaku, diciendo eso con tanta calma y de un modo tan común que provoco en Naruto cierta tristeza.

- ¿en serio?... – preguntó con cierta diversión el rubio, provocando con eso que la mirada aguamarina se posara en él con cierta molestia - … oh no te molestes, no me estos burlando ni nada, es sólo que me parece estúpido que tengan miedo, ¿no se supone que deberían de conocerte? – terminó preguntando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me conocen, por eso es que actúan así… tú eres quien no me conoce – contestó el pelirrojo regresando su vista al frente.

- Yo creo que si te conozco… te lo dije en aquella ocasión, somos muy parecidos… - devolvió en respuesta Naruto.

- ¿Cómo podríamos ser parecidos? – preguntó Gaara deteniéndose, por fin habían llegado a la salida del edificio… girando para ver directamente los ojos azules del rubio - … tú tienes compañeros, amigos e incluso el respeto de la gente en Konoha; siempre sonríes y sobre todo no eres odiado… por muchas palabras que hayas dicho en esa ocasión, no veo como podemos ser parecidos.

- … - Naruto se detuvo cuando vio al otro hacerlo, y cuando comenzó a escuchar esas palabras su rostro cambio a una de seriedad.

- … - en tanto Kakashi y Sakura, se habían detenido unos pasos alejados de los dos Jinchuuriki observando intrigados y preocupados la conversación de los dos.

- … - Sasuke en cambio, aunque se mantenía al margen de la discusión, no podía desligar su mirada de Naruto… en especial después de haber escuchado las palabras del pelirrojo… Porque si bien era cierto que en esa vida, la soledad de Naruto había durado mucho menos tiempo; también era cierto que Naruto si había llegado a conocer lo que era la verdadera soledad, así como él mismo la había descubierto después del asesinato de su clan… pero el rubio además sí que conocía lo que significaba ser odiado por la gente de su alrededor.

- … Yo no siempre fui respetado… durante mis primeros nueve años fui odiado, despreciado y maltratado… - comenzó Naruto a hablar con seriedad sin despegar su mirada de la de Gaara - ... si no me asesinaron fue más por miedo a las repercusiones del Hokage que a otra cosa… sé que no es fácil resistir las miradas y palabras, conozco el deseo de devolver todo eso con golpes; llegando a sentir muchas de esas ocasiones que no tenía nada por lo que vivir, que yo no tenía ningún objetivo de vivir en este mundo… - declaró sorprendiendo a los cuatro ninjas que lo escuchaban - … pero también conozco la fuerza de voluntad y los sueños que me impuse para salir adelante… ¿Cuál es tu sueño Gaara?, ¿qué es lo que esperas realmente alcanzar?... Yo… mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage de Konoha, y lo cumpliré sin importar los obstáculos que se pongan en mi camino… - dejó que al final la decisión se reflejase en su mirada.

- … "_¿Cuál es mi sueño?... no lo sé… ¿Cómo es que puedo averiguarlo?..._" – el pelirrojo no contestó, solo bajo un poco la mirada y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, guiándolos de nuevo, en esta ocasión por las calles, hasta la casa que habitaba.

El silencio los invadió a partir de ese momento… ninguno de ellos volvió a decir nada en el transcurso a la casa de Gaara, la cual no se encontraba demasiado alejada de las oficinas. Naruto, después de esas palabras había decidido dejar tranquilo a su futuro amigo, acercándose a su equipo y permaneciendo al lado de Sasuke durante todo el trayecto… cuando llegarán todos a la gran casa de los hermanos Sabaku, inmediatamente el pelirrojo los guio a unas habitaciones donde podían quedarse -dándole una habitación a cada uno de ellos- y les dijo que no debían preocuparse por la comida, que él ordenaría se les preparase algo para que ellos comieran en ese momento y que sus provisiones, ellos también se las darían.

- "_¿Cómo puedo saber cuál es mi sueño?, ¿quién puede ayudarme en esto?... esas preguntas posiblemente nunca tengan respuesta, pero…_" … pero quiero hacer la diferencia… como tú lo has hecho Uzumaki Naruto – pensó y susurró Gaara mientras se alejaba por los pasillos de su casa en dirección a dar la orden de cocinar.

- Naruto, ¿qué fue toda esa conversación? – preguntó el chico Uchiha con tono molesto y un tanto intrigado, al momento exacto en que lo jalaba hasta meterlo dentro de la que sería su habitación por esa noche.

- … ¿Por qué? – devolvió el rubio, viendo cómo es que Sasuke cerraba la puerta.

- Tratar a ese Sabaku con tanta confianza… se supone que él trato de destruir la aldea junto con todos sus habitantes, y tú lo tratas como si nada de eso fuese importante… - le dijo el moreno.

- Sasuke… él ha vivido creyendo que matar a la gente es su único objetivo… que ser un arma destructiva era su única utilidad… lo que hizo en la aldea fue causado por esos pensamientos, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que Suna estaba influenciada por Orochimaru… no puedes juzgarlo… - respondió con seriedad Naruto.

- … ¿Por qué eres así?, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de odiar?... – preguntó Sasuke un poco confundido.

- Oh, Sasuke… claro que soy capaz de odiar… odie demasiado a Pain después de todas las cosas que hizo para lastimarme, odie a Orochimaru cuando alejo a la persona más importante para mí y sobre todo… en su momento, odie a Kyuubi cuando supe que el que estuviese dentro de mi cuerpo era la causa del desprecio de la gente por mi… - la mirada que le dirigió a Sasuke en ese momento, estaba seguro de que reflejaba cariño y amor - … pero al conocerte, al descubrir la forma en que mirabas… distinta a cualquier otra mirada, sin odio, sin desprecio… solo con superioridad y arrogancia… con el paso del tiempo descubrí lo que significaba la amistad… y el amor…

- Eres tan distinto a mí… - comentó el Uchiha.

- Lo sé… y posiblemente es que nos atraemos y nos amamos… - sonrió feliz a su pareja.

- Si… polos opuestos se atraen… - su sonrisa, aunque ladeada, demostraba la ironía en la que se habían envuelto.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tres días después**_

Después de ese día en que se quedaron a dormir en la casa del pelirrojo, el equipo siete solo había tenido oportunidad de ver a los hermanos Sabaku tres veces más después de la comida… durante la cena, el desayuno del día siguiente y mientras salían del edificio donde se reunían los consejeros…. Habían ido más que nada a ese lugar, no porque fuese necesario despedirse de aquellos sujetos, pero Naruto había insistido en presentarse y decirles algo a ellos antes de marcharse de la aldea; entrando a la habitación solamente acompañado por Kyuubi en su forma de gato…. Lo que les haya dicho a ellos mientras estuvieron a solas, solo Naruto y el zorro podían saberlo y decirlo… Después de eso habían comenzado con el cumplimiento de su misión, Tamura Hokashi… a simple vista no parecía ser más que un joven delgado y enclenque, llevaba un tapabocas cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y en sus ojos unas gafas oscuras; su vestimenta consistía en una sudadera y pantalón de color beige –ambos demasiado holgados-, su cabello podían decir que era de color azulado por las pequeñas mechas que se dejaban vislumbrar de entre la gorra que llevaba puesta en la cabeza… y la primera impresión que tuvieron de él fue de acaloramiento total, teniendo en común un mismo pensamiento… "_**¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos usaría ropa tan abrigadora en medio del desierto?**_" … y para colmo el chico parecía ser muy introvertido, puesto que no mostraba intención de hablar a ninguno de ellos.

Pero a pesar de que pensaban que ese joven los haría retrasar por la apariencia física que aparentaba tener… los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos de que nada de eso sucediese, Tamura parecía ser que tenía las mismas energías y habilidades ninjas que ellos poseían –aunque ellos no tenían idea de que fuese un ninja, ni siquiera lo habrían llegado a imaginar- … pero sobre todo no mostraba signos de agotarse antes de que ellos mismo decidiesen descansar por momentos. Durante todo el trayecto a Konoha se mantuvieron en la misma situación; turnándose en los descansos para vigilar los alrededores en dado caso de que alguien los estuviese siguiendo… ya que si ese chico había sufrido por meses de ataques contra su vida, lo más probable es que durante el viaje a Konoha sufriese de algunos cuantos…

Sin embargo sus preocupaciones en ese tema no se vieron fundamentadas en esos dos días de viaje que llevaban… por lo menos no hasta que a unas horas de llegar a la aldea, en medio del bosque se vieron siendo atacados por diversos ninjas que se cubrían por completo. Los trajes eran completamente negros, llevando guantes del mismo color, junto con mascaras cubriendo los rostros y el cabello de ellos… en sus piernas y caderas, los ninjas llevaban los estuches para sus armas y un símbolo desconocido –o lo que parecía ser la forma de la cabeza de un caballo- de color amarillo canario bordado en una de las mangas de su camisa.

Rápidamente los cuatro ninjas se repartieron el trabajo, siendo Sakura la encargada de mantenerse al lado de Tamura en caso de que los otros no pudiesen contener a los atacantes –Kyuubi se mantenía cerca de ella en caso de ser necesario-… y es que aunque eran pocos –seis ninjas-, todos ellos parecían tener muy buenas habilidades, en especial en la velocidad con la que atacaban... y eso parecía ser en lo que lo más ventaja tenían esos ninjas… cada uno de ellos se encargaba de enfrentar a dos de los ninjas atacantes; Sasuke y Kakashi teniendo que utilizar su Sharingan casi de inmediato para poder así pelear mejor sin resultar gravemente dañados. Kakashi utilizaba con gran maestría sus jutsus tipo tierra contra los ninjas con los que peleaba, logrando hacer retroceder a uno de los ninjas y atrapar al otro dentro de una prisión de piedra, evitando así que ellos tuviesen una oportunidad de dañar a Tamura. Sasuke en cambio hacía gala de sus grandes habilidades en el taijutsu, así como de la utilización tan perfecta que tenía de sus jutsus tipo fuego… Naruto no se quedaba atrás, había logrado mantener alejados a los dos ninjas con los que peleaba gracias a la utilización de diez Kage Bunshin, logrando derrotarlos en poco tiempo cuando… junto con los ninjas con los que peleaba Sasuke y Kakashi… los acorralaron juntos, y siendo el sensei y el Uchiha los encargados de eliminarlos al hacer uso de un Katon combinado…

Fue entonces que ninguno de ellos se percato… solo Naruto… al haber acorralado a los cinco ninjas que quedaban de vencer, el Uzumaki dejo que sus dos compañeros se hiciesen cargo de ellos; lo que lo ayudo a enfocarse mejor en el estado de Sasuke y Tamura, quienes se encontraban más alejados sobre la rama de uno de los arboles que los rodeaban… llegando a ellos en un par de segundos… diciéndole a Kyuubi vía mental que revisara los alrededores con sus sentidos por si había más enemigos cerca, Naruto se quedo alerta a cualquier situación… fue así que solo él pudo evitar lo que se dirigía a la peli rosa y a su protegido, mientras vigilaba notó como es que una ráfaga de lo que parecían agujas se dirigían a ellos… sin pensarlo mucho y actuando más por instinto, rápidamente tomo a Sakura y Tamura por los brazos, sin decir nada brinco de la rama del árbol donde se encontraban en dirección a una rama más alta, intentando evitar que ninguna de esas agujas les alcanzaran… pero al llevar demasiado peso con él, pudo darse cuenta en milésimas de segundos como es que no podrían salvarse los tres; fue que tomo una decisión, utilizando todas sus fuerzas y un poco de chakra en sus manos, soltó los dos cuerpos arrojándolos hacia arriba lo que hizo que Sakura y Tamura lograran salvarse del ataque… no así él… a pesar de que se encontrara más ligero, eso no pudo evitar que un par de agujas se clavasen en sus piernas y otras le rosaran.

Cuando Kakashi y Sasuke se percataron del ataque, de inmediato el peli plateado se dirigió en dirección de donde había visto llegar los proyectiles; mientras que Sasuke iba a ver a Naruto y asegurarse de que se encontrase bien… Desafortunadamente al llegar al lado del rubio, notó como es que su respiración se había vuelto más irregular, sin que pudiese mantenerse en pie y comenzando a sudar demasiado...

- ¡Naruto!, ¿¡Naruto!? – lo llamó el Uchiha cuando vio como es que los ojos azules comenzaban a cerrarse - ¡Demonios Naruto!, ¡No te duermas! – le exigió sintiendo como es que su paciencia no quería funcionar en ese momento; puesto que sabía que esos síntomas podían ser a causa de veneno en su sistema. - … Vamos Naruto, mantente consciente, no te dejes vencer ahora… - le dijo un poco más calmado cuando vio como es que los ojos azules volvían a abrirse nuevamente enfocando su vista en él.

- ¿Quién… ahh… quién crees que soy…?... no… ahhh… me dejaré… vencer… fácilmente… - dijo con voz apenas audible el rubio, sintiendo sus parpados pesados y que comenzaban a cerrarse; mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa al moreno.

- … Sasuke-kun… - llamó Sakura viendo cómo es que Naruto quedaba inconsciente. - … Sasuke-kun, hay que llevarlo a Konoha rápido… Tsunade-sama sabrá que hacer… - siguió diciendo mientras que agitaba un poco al Uchiha por los hombros, para que reaccionara mejor…

Sasuke entonces, respiró profundamente… necesitaba estar lo más tranquilo que podía en esos momentos, por lo que una vez concentrado en salvar a Naruto, pensó rápidamente en la mejor forma de llevarlo a Konoha, sin tener el riesgo se agotarse él mismo… solo pasaron un par de segundos para que la respuesta llegara a su mente, sin pensarlo demasiado llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios, mordiéndolo un poco con sus dientes causando así que un hilillo de sangre comenzará a fluir, para después realizar sellos de manos... conjurando así en poco a un gran perro que se sostenía en la misma rama que ellos…

- Kôman… por favor lleva a Naruto a Konoha, ante la Hokage… - más que una orden el tono de su voz lo hizo parecer una súplica.

- …. Ponlo en mi espalda rápido… - dijo simplemente el perro, para en un instante ver cómo es que el Uchiha cargaba con cuidado el cuerpo del rubio y lo colocaba sobre él.

- No te detengas hasta que estés frente a Tsunade; ella sabrá… - dijo el Uchiha, siendo interrumpido de pronto.

- Chico… el gato también parece haber sido alcanzado… - la voz suave y algo forzada de Tamura se dejo escuchar, haciendo que Sasuke girara a verlo, para encontrarlo cargando entre sus brazos a 'Konran'… la preocupación entonces lo embargo más, el hecho de que Kyuubi también se encontrase inconsciente le hacía saber lo grave de la situación…. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco a Naruto y quitándole su chaqueta lo más rápido que podía, se acerco a Tamura y envolvió al 'gato' con la prenda.

- Kôman, hay que darnos prisa… yo llevaré a 'Konran' y tú a Naruto… - Sasuke se dirigió a su perro, para después girarse a ver a la peli rosa - … espera a que Kakashi regresé y estate muy atenta… los esperaré en la aldea. - Y sin esperar contestación de su compañera, comenzó a saltar por los arboles, siguiendo muy de cerca a Kôman, que se había adelantado solo unos cuantos metros.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Un par de horas después. Konoha**_

Veía ya las puertas de entrada a la aldea, faltaba muy poco ya para que pudiese entrar y menos para poder dejar a Naruto en buenas manos… se encontraba fatigado, sudoroso y sobre todo preocupado; había estado corriendo a todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían durante todo ese tiempo, corriendo a lo máximo que le daban sus piernas en ese instante… a pesar de que él solo llevaba el cuerpo del –en ese momento ya- zorro, su cuerpo ya se sentía resentido; pero sabía que no debía parar por mucho dolor que llegase a sentir… por mucho que sintiese como es que sus músculos se desgarraban por momentos… lo más importante para él era salvar a Naruto. Cuando llegó hasta las enormes puertas no se detuvo ni un segundo a que los jounnin que vigilaban lo interrogaran, siguió corriendo rumbo a la torre Hokage, corriendo a su lado el perro que llevaba al oji azul… saltando por los techos a gran velocidad se dio el lujo de mirar por un instante al zorro que llevaba… Kyuubi había dejado de mantenerse en el henge casi media hora después de que hubiesen abandonado a Kakashi y Sakura, haciendo en ese momento que aumentase su velocidad; puesto que la apariencia de 'Konran' le había hecho sentir menos preocupado cuando aún permanecía sobre Kyuubi, por el simple hecho de que eso le decía que Naruto todavía se encontraba en condiciones de soportar el veneno en su cuerpo, pero cuando lo vio desaparecer fue que su preocupación toco los límites de la locura. Cuando dejo de pensar y volvió a enfocar su vista al camino, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la Torre Hokage, lo que lo hizo aumentar la velocidad un poco más y sin querer encontrar dificultades al entrar, simplemente opto por hacer una aparición en la oficina de Tsunade por medio de la ventana…. Encontrando a la rubia sentada frente a su escritorio mientras varias torres de documentos se encontraban frente a ella, que en esos momentos se disponía a abrir una botella de Sake.

- Tsunade-sama – no pensó en cómo es que la rubia reaccionaría al interrumpirla de ese modo… aunque en ese instante no le interesaba en absoluto… entrando por la ventana siendo seguido por Kôman.

- ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Quién osa inte…? – el enfado con que había reaccionado y las palabras que intentaba pronunciar se negaron a salir, cuando ella se dio cuenta de quién era la persona y el animal que la habían interrumpido, pero en especial de los cuerpos que ambos cargaban. - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó rápidamente acercándose al cuerpo de Naruto, para tomarlo ella misma entre sus brazos y comenzar a examinarlo.

- Fuimos atacados por seis ninjas a los que vencimos en poco tiempo… pero ninguno se percato de la presencia de otro ninja escondido entre los arboles… arrojo lo que parecieron agujas y algunas alcanzaron a impactar en Naruto… parece que estaban envenenadas… - dijo Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Qué hay de Kyuubi?, ¿también fue alcanzado? – preguntó la rubia siguiendo con su análisis en Naruto.

- No… lo vi de camino hacía acá, pero no parece haber recibido ningún impacto… sin embargo, Naruto y Kyuubi aún están muy conectados, es posible que se haya visto afectado por el veneno que entro en el cuerpo de Naruto.- respondió Sasuke son creciente preocupación.

- …. ¡SHIZUNE!... – la rubia asintió con la cabeza, para después llamar en un grito a su asistenta, la cual entró a la oficina en pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó abriendo la puerta, pero su duda se vio resuelta casi de inmediato en cuanto vio el cuerpo de Naruto en brazos de la rubia.

- … Toma a Naruto, hay que llevarlo al hospital para analizar el veneno que se introdujo en su cuerpo… - ordenó la Hokage entregándole el cuerpo del chico, para después acercarse a Sasuke y prácticamente arrebatarle a Kyuubi de los brazos.

Sin decir nada más a Sasuke ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina rumbo al hospital, Sasuke siguiéndolas lo más rápido que podía… llegando en poco al lugar y adentrándose entre los pasillos con ambos cuerpo en brazos, ante las miradas preocupadas de los demás que no comprendían por completo la situación, pero que sabían que nada bueno sucedía por el cuerpo inerte de Naruto… entonces, cuando llegaron a una puerta al fondo del pasillo que en ese momento transitaban, Shizune y Tsunade entraron, ordenando a Sasuke quedarse a fuera y esperase hasta que tuviesen noticias del estado de Naruto.

Y el Uchiha sólo se quedo ahí, de pie a mitad del pasillo, observando preocupadamente la puerta por la que había desaparecido la cabellera rubia de su Naruto… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, no fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ni siquiera supo en qué momento había dejado de estar de pie y se había sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo cerca de la puerta, se encontraba inclinado hacia el frente, con sus ante brazos recargados en las rodilla y sus manos tapando su rostro…. Fue así que Kakashi y Sakura lo encontraron cuando llegaron al hospital una hora después, junto con Tamura; habían acudido ahí sabiendo que ese sería el lugar donde podían encontrar no solo a Sasuke sino también a la Godaime, que era a quien tenían que presentar a Tamura.

- Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Kakashi con voz suave, tocando levemente uno de los hombros del Uchiha para que esté lo viese.

- … - el moreno entonces levanto lentamente su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada opaca, vacía y con lágrimas al peli plateado… sin ser realmente consciente de nada.

- ¿Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar el sensei agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que el moreno.

- … ¿Por qué…?, siempre lo hago sufrir… siempre es él el que paga mis errores… - comenzó a balbucear Sasuke siendo a pesas escuchado - … es mi culpa que este muerto…

- ¿M-Muerto? – susurró impresionada la peli rosa, formándose lagrimas en sus ojos al momento.

- Yo lo maté… destruí todo lo que amaba… destruí su cuerpo… su alma… su corazón…

- Sasuke… Sasuke reacciona… - Kakashi lo llamaba, dándose cuenta de la forma tan ilógica en que hablaba - ... escucha lo que dices, es ilógico… Naruto no puede estar muerto, él es muy fuerte… - diciendo esas palabras duramente al tiempo en que lo tomaba por ambos hombros y lo sacudía.

- … N-No… No, NO… NO… ESTÁ MUERTO… YO LO MATÉ… SI ME HUBIERA DETEnido cuando me lo pidió… Si no me hubiese puesto en su contra… Si no hubiese abandonado la aldea… - Sasuke perdió la compostura por unos momentos, gritando lo que sentía y disminuyendo el tono de su voz conforme cada frase salía de su boca… él no estaba viendo el hospital a su alrededor, a él lo rodeaban los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha, él estaba entre las ruinas viendo el cuerpo inerte de Naruto en sus brazos… muerto… - … fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa… - siguió diciendo, volviendo a sujetarse la cabeza, esa vez sin ocultarla, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su pecho ser invadido por una fuerte punzada de dolor… un dolor que fue suplido por otro que apareció en su mejilla y que lo había hecho tambalearse en su lugar… Y ahí fue que su llanto se calmo solo un poco, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y dirigió su mirada negra a la chica de cabello rosado que estaba de pie frente a él con el brazo aún manteniéndose en la posición que había adquirido después de golpearlo y con lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas… lentamente Sasuke se volvió a acomodar correctamente en su asiento, volviendo a tomar también control sobre su cuerpo. Nadie dijo nada después de eso, todos se quedaron absolutamente en silencio, sentados cada uno en las sillas que ahí había… esperando por noticias del estado de Naruto… noticias que no llegaron hasta después de un par de horas más, cuando la puerta de la habitación de volvió a abrir, dejando que se mostrase a una Tsunade fatigada, con su ropa un poco salpicada de sangre…

- … ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kakashi a la Godaime, cuando vio como es que Sasuke no parecía en condiciones de hablar.

- … A salvo… - la declaración hizo que los cuerpos de los integrantes del equipo siete se relajaran - … afortunadamente Sasuke reacciono a tiempo para traerlo de a la aldea… de haberse tardado unos minutos más habría sido casi imposible realizar un antídoto a tiempo… - continuo diciendo dirigiendo al Uchiha una sonrisa - … en verdad Sasuke, puedes estar seguro de que de no haber sido por ti, Naruto pudo haber muerto… ahora solo queda esperar a que sus heridas comiencen a cerrarse…

- … - el mencionado no sabía cómo es que se sentía en ese momento… en realidad él no estaba completamente consciente de lo que había hecho para ayudar a Naruto, los recuerdos que tenia después de alejarse de Sakura y Kakashi era vagos y poco confiables… así que no sabía tampoco que decir a las palabras de la rubia… - ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? – fue lo único que se vio capaz de preguntar… recibiendo solamente un asentimiento de la Hokage y procediendo a cruzar aquella puerta en segundos...

- Comienza a recuperarse – comentó Kakashi cuando vio desaparecer al Uchiha por la puerta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas desocupadas frente al peli plateado.

- Estaba muy nervioso cuando llegamos… no parecía estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se culpaba de la muerte de Naruto… - contestó el sensei.

- ¿su muerte?, pero como es que pudo decir algo así, si Naruto aún estaba con vida. – dijo la rubia confundida.

- No lo sabemos… no sé qué es lo que estaba pensando, pero parecía sufrir demasiado… - fue la única contestación de Kakashi.

- Tendré que hablar con él después y revisar que todo esté bien… - dijo para sí la rubia.

- … Tsunade-sama… - se escuchó la voz de Tamura.

- Tamura, me alegro de que hayas llegado sana y salva… espero que mis chicos te hayan tratado bien… - dijo Tsunade sonriendo a Tamura.

- Gracias, su equipo ninja me trato muy bien… - dijo Tamura acercándose a la rubia - … lamento haber ocasionado estos inconvenientes.

- Oh, no te preocupes; lo importante ahora es que todos están a salvo… pero niña, sería mejor que te quites todo eso de encima… - declaró la Hokage, causando con eso confusión en los otros dos ninjas.

- … - Tamura simplemente dirigió una de sus manos a la gorra que aún portaba comenzando a quitársela, mientras que la otra hacía lo mismo con las gafas oscuras que llevaba… la sorpresa que invadió a Kakashi y Sakura fue increíble, al ver cómo es que un largo cabello azulado caía por la espalda de Tamura. - … Le agradezco mucho la hospitalidad que me brinda en su aldea… - dijo viendo con sus ojos descubiertos a la Godaime, mitrando el ellos el hermoso color miel.

- El honor es todo nuestro… Tamura-chan, tenerte bajo mi protección y como mi alumna; será un placer… - contestó en cambio la rubia.

- ¿Tamura-chan?... ¿acaso es una mujer? – preguntó incrédula Sakura después de haber escuchado la dulce voz que Tamura dejaba entrever y el apelativo que la Hokage le entregaba.

- Así es; después de los ataques constantes en los que se había visto envuelta, ella decidió disfrazarse un poco para que no la reconocieran tan fácilmente… - explicó brevemente Tsunade.

- Lamento mucho no haberles dicho nada, pero no quería arriesgar su misión… - se disculpo la joven haciendo una inclinación a los otros dos ninjas. - … el hecho es que no sabemos muy bien quienes son los que intentan matarme, así que tuve que usar una doble identidad por estos últimos meses…

- … No se preocupe, la comprendo… pero creo que pronto podremos saber quiénes son esas personas… - contestó Kakashi.

- ¿Atraparon a uno de sus atacantes? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Si, en este momento Ibiki debe de estar interrogándolo – aseguró el peli plateado.

- Muy bien… iré a ver cómo es que va el interrogatorio después de cambiarme la ropa, Kakashi podrías llevar a Tamura a mi casa, ella se quedará ahí por lo pronto… - dijo la rubia.

- Hai – contestó el peli plateado, segundos después el sensei guiaba a la joven fuera de esa área.

- Sakura, será mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar… estoy segura de Naruto tardara en despertar y que Sasuke no querrá separarse de su lado en un largo tiempo – aseguró la Hokage.

- … mmm… está bien… con su permiso Hokage-sama… - se despidió la peli rosa.

- … Creí que tenías una enorme fobia a la sangre… - Tsunade escuchó la voz antes de ver a su ex compañero de equipo aparecer por uno de los corredores ligados a ese pasillo.

- Tuve que superarla si no quería perder a otro chico y su sueño… - contestó simplemente la rubia.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Jiraiya acercándose a Tsunade.

- … Estable, el antídoto debe de estar haciendo ya efecto por completo… el veneno era muy potente, estaba destruyendo los órganos internos de Naruto a cada minuto que pasaba… afortunadamente logramos detener la destrucción y los órganos dañados deben de estar siendo curados por el chakra de Kyuubi… - respondió Tsunade con seriedad.

- … Naruto parece ser un chico con suerte… posiblemente en su destino este cumplir su sueño… - comentó finalmente el peli blanco, obteniendo como respuesta una sola sonrisa de la rubia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Horas… no sabía cuántas ni que había sucedido en ese tiempo fuera de la habitación… sólo estaba consciente de que el día ya había llegado a su fin y que Naruto aun no despertaba… después de que entrase a ver al rubio dentro de aquella habitación donde fue atendido, fue guiado junto con el cuerpo del oji azul hasta otra habitación donde podía ser monitoreado su estado, junto con el zorro de nueve colas que descansaba de igual forma en otra cama cerca de donde estaba Naruto…

- … S-Sa… Sasuke… - escuchó la suave voz de Naruto llamándolo, apenas lo suficientemente audible…

- … Naruto… - fue la única palabra que se vio capaz de decir.

- … La misión… - comenzó a decir el rubio.

- Se completo… ahora preocúpate por recuperarte… - le interrumpió el Uchiha.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio cuando notó como es que el moreno no lo veía a los ojos.

- … Sí… ahora estoy bien… - contestó simplemente Sasuke y sin decir nada se subió a la cama al lado de Naruto, abrazándolo protectoramente y sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio… suspirando de felicidad comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a dejarse embargar por el sueño que desde hacía bastante luchaba por vencerlo. No había nada más que decir por parte de ellos dos, ambos estaban bien y felices en ese momento… ambos conscientes ya de que el futuro de ambos comenzaba a depender desde ese instante del otro… porque si uno de ellos moría, el que quedaba moriría también envuelto en la soledad… y por eso es que ambos chicos hicieron una promesa silenciosa… "_**Nunca te abandonare… ni siquiera en la muerte**_"… una promesa que sería cumplida llegado el momento…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 17…**

**Llegó al final de este capítulo y al final de lo que sería la primera parte del Manga de Naruto… si, un final abierto aquí, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo posiblemente explique lo que sucedió a partir de este momento en una pequeña introducción… aunque no estoy completamente segura… muy bien, estoy segura de que quedaron sueltos algunos temas sin resolver, pero ya no puedo seguir escribiendo más pues ya he llegado a las once mil palabras (según el contador de word) y el sueño me está matando… jejeje… para el próximo capítulo esta vez si ya empieza la segunda parte, con las edades de quince años… ****bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamín Franklin**

**.**

**.**


	18. Cap 18: Regreso y Cambios

**Mis más sinceras gracias a: Sazzi, marun15, dilaripa_tsuzuki, Pyco-Kaye, luna, Ayame chan, Hime-Sora, mar_erandie, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Ale-are, Miharu Nikushimi, Noy-chan, Dark-ekin y Lady Palas**

**.**

**A todos ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS y también agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**+.+.+.+.+ cambio de escena**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

**.**

**.**

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta, iniciando con la segunda parte de este Fic, y por supuesto con el inicio de nuevos y sorprendentes cambios en la vida de nuestra linda pareja…**

**Bueno sobre las preguntas que me hicieron en el capitulo pasado, varias de ellas se resolverán en este inicio de 'temporada'… jejeje… Ok, en cuanto a que tanto sabe Kyuubi acerca de que Minato es el padre de Naruto, pues no estoy segura de darle ese poderoso conocimiento a nuestro lindo zorro… así que por el momento él no mencionará nada en referencia a eso y no se… tal vez si más adelante creo conveniente que lo sepa, pues estoy segura de que le daré una buena razón para que haya ocultado semejante información….**

**Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!**

**.**

**Capitulo 18: Regreso y Cambios**

**.**

La aldea de Konoha… grande, hermosa y pacifica… o por lo menos así era la mayor parte del tiempo… pero ese día en especial, toda la gente de la aldea se encontraba yendo de un lugar a otro, comprando o vendiendo cosas, otros ayudando a la gente que no podía cargar cosas pesadas y otros más haciendo sus promociones a restaurantes y hoteles. Todo el revuelo de actividades en el lugar se debía más que nada a que los exámenes chounnin estaban por llegar y en esa ocasión, nuevamente era el turno de la aldea de Konoha de ser el anfitrión… así es, desde aquel incidente la última vez que tuvieron esos exámenes, fue hasta ese año que nuevamente volvían a tenerlos… cumpliendo así, tres años desde ese entonces…

La persona más ocupada de todos era la Godaime Hokage… Tsunade… desde que había adquirido el poder había aprendido a que ser Hokage no implicaba nada emocionante y que por el contrario dejaba mucho tiempo libre… claro, cuando no tenía que firmar el sin número de documentos que debía de revisar y firmar día con día… pero en esos días su trabajo había aumentado, no sólo por las preparaciones que debía de realizar para los exámenes chounnin, sino también porque en poco tiempo dos de sus mejores chounnin regresarían a la aldea de Konoha, después de estar más de dos años y medio ausentes de actividades, concentrándose solamente en entrenar…

- Shizune, ¿tienes las respuestas del Mizukage y del Kazekage? – preguntó la rubia a su asistente cuando terminaba de firmar algunos papeles.

- Mizukage-sama no ha respondido aún, pero Kazekage-sama ha confirmado su asistencia, esperando que se le conceda la petición que hizo hace algunas semanas… - dijo la morena tomando los documentos que ya habían sido firmados.

- ¿Y esa petición como va?, ¿sabes algo al respecto? – preguntó la Hokage estirándose un poco en su silla y después abriendo un cajón de su escritorio.

- No, en la última nota que recibimos, aseguraban que estarían aquí unos días antes de que los exámenes dieran comienzo.- declaró Shizune, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en molestia cuando vio como es que la rubia sacaba una botella de sake y la llevaba a su boca, dispuesta a tomar el contenido – Tsunade-sama, deje esa botella – dijo intentando tomar la botella con sus manos, pero siendo la rubia más rápida, logró eludirla y comenzó tomar.

- Vamos Shizune, es solo un momento de descanso, me lo merezco por todas las horas que llevo firmando estos estúpidos papeles – todo eso lo dijo Tsunade, apenas separando de su boca la botella de sake, para después volver a la tarea de tomar el liquido.

- Pero… Tsunade-sama apenas lleva dos horas trabajando… además toda la noche se la pasó tomando… - declaró la morena siguiendo con sus intentos de arrebatarle la botella a la Godaime, pero de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos cuando segundos después la botella caía al suelo de la oficina completamente vacía.

- Ahhh, eso estuvo muy delicioso. – dijo satisfecha y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la Hokage.

- … Hokage-sama… - alguien entró a la oficina entonces interrumpiendo así el discurso que muy seguramente le daría Shizune a la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tsunade, recuperando la seriedad, observando a la joven criptógrafa que acababa de entrar.

- Hemos recibido este mensaje para usted – declaró la mujer acercándose hasta la rubia para entregarle un par de pergaminos - … el primer pergamino tiene el mensaje codificado y el segundo es la descodificación… según parece no tardaran demasiado en llegar. – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿No dice el tiempo exacto que les llevará? – preguntó la Hokage abriendo el pergamino donde estaba el mensaje descodificado.

- Puede ser que un día más de acuerdo al lugar donde se detuvieron a descansar. – respondió la criptógrafa.

- … Muchas Gracias, puedes retirarte… - dijo la Godaime despidiendo a la otra con una sonrisa.

- Un día más y ellos llegaran… es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vimos – comentó la morena.

- Si… sin duda deben de traer grandes sorpresas para nosotros... aunque no tan grande como la que ellos se llevaran… - declaró la Hokage soltando una risa divertida, al tiempo en que leía lo que decía el pergamino.

- Me alegro de que hayan cumplido con su promesa, supongo que dejarlos ir fue lo mejor después de todo – declaró Shizune con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

- Ya sabía yo que esta sería una buena apuesta… - respondió simplemente Tsunade enfocándose enteramente en lo se le decía en el pergamino… cuando terminó de leer no pudo evitar emitir una tenue sonrisa en el rostro al recordar aquella última conversación que había compartido con ambos chicos…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Después del incidente que había sufrido el equipo siete en la misión de protección de Tamura, Sasuke y Naruto se vieron obligados a tomar unas vacaciones de una semana, más que nada por el hecho de que ellos no habían tenido descansos en el último mes… en esa semana la pareja tuvo que mantenerse los primeros dos días en inspección médica… Naruto para que no recayera por el veneno y Sasuke siendo sometido a análisis físicos y psicológicos después de lo que había dicho en el ataque de… pánico… que había tenido al ver a Naruto posiblemente muerto entre sus brazos… Afortunadamente después de comprobar el buen estado del rubio, pudo recuperar ese control que perdió y eso le dio la oportunidad de poder salir bien de la entrevista psicológica que la Hokage le había realizado… alegando que la reacción que había tenido era a causa de un sueño constante que tenía, donde Naruto moría porque no había tenido la suficiente fuerza para protegerlo y ayudarle… sin duda en aquel momento corrió con mucha suerte… Los siguientes días de 'vacaciones' ambos estuvieron viviendo en la casa de la familia Uchiha, por ordenes directas de Fugaku, que había creído que Naruto debía de permanecer bajo sus cuidados, hasta que estuviese completamente fuera de peligro; una decisión que sorprendió no solo a la Hokage sino que también a los otros tres miembros de la familia Uchiha; pues ninguno de ellos esperaba que el líder Uchiha hubiese cambiado tanto en ese tiempo como para hacer una petición así…

Así el resto de la semana, Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron conviviendo amenamente con el resto de la familia Uchiha, acostumbrándose de ese modo a la relación –un tanto extraña para ellos- que había entre Itachi y Deidara. Pero además hablando entre ellos de los siguientes pasos a seguir a partir de ese punto… fue así que el último día, ambos chicos habían llegado a tomar una decisión que estaban seguros de que no agradaría a la mayoría de sus conocidos y comunicándoselo a la Godaime ese mismo día a las once de la mañana…

- ¿Están locos?, ¿Por qué habría de aceptar algo como eso? – preguntó la Hokage, su voz sonando realmente molesta, Shizune a su lado mirada de forma preocupada a los dos chicos que estaban presentes al frente de ellas.

- Necesito alejarme de la aldea por un tiempo, aunque Akatsuki se mantenga al margen, debo estar en movimiento para no ser un blanco fácil… además no tienes porque preocuparte, sabes que nosotros no somos tan débiles. – contestó con seriedad el rubio de ojos azules frente a ella.

- No, Naruto… el problema es que me están pidiendo que los deje ir a ambos sin supervisión, a un entrenamiento de tres años lejos de la aldea y con riesgo a que Akatsuki los encuentre. – declaró la Godaime.

- Ya te dije que no somos débiles… y que Akatsuki se mantendrá lejos mientras nosotros nos encontremos en movimiento. – continuó Naruto intentando convencer a la rubia.

- Además ellos no estarán solos… - se escuchó entonces la voz rasposa y seria de Kyuubi que se encontraba aún en ese momento en su forma de gato, ante lo cual los cuatro giraron a verlo - … yo estaré con ellos supervisando su entrenamiento, y con mis instintos animales podré advertirles si alguien se acerca a nosotros para que no nos tomen desprevenidos…

- … aún no estoy convencida… además en unos meses se volverá a realizar el examen chounnin en la aldea, pues la última vez fue interrumpido; y necesito que ustedes sean examinadores… - dijo más calmada Tsunade.

- ¿Se volverán a realizar los exámenes? – preguntó Sasuke, que todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callado al lado de Naruto.

- Si, hace unos días me llegó el aviso de parte del Rey del País del Fuego, él junto con los otros cuatro reyes se reunieron y acordaron que los exámenes debían de volver a realizarse, además de que el Rey también ha levantado una alerta para atrapar a Orochimaru… lo importante es que contaba con ustedes para ser examinadores. – declaró la rubia.

- … Bueno, si lo quieres, podemos ser examinadores en la siguiente ocasión que a Konoha le toque hacer el examen chounnin… - ofreció Naruto.

- Pero ¿qué hay de su financiamiento?, ¿cómo pretenden sobrevivir estos años fuera de la aldea? – preguntó Shizune.

- Mi padre se ha ofrecido a darnos dinero suficiente para eso – declaró Sasuke con seriedad.

- ¿Tu padre?, ¿Aceptó eso así sin más? – preguntó la rubia con intriga.

- Lo aceptó después de despertar del Shock y que le explicáramos por que decidimos eso – respondió el Uchiha con calma.

- Aun sí, Fugaku-san los ayuda al principio, ¿cómo es que conseguirán el dinero después? – siguió insistiendo Shizune.

- Mi padre me ha informado como hacerlo sin tener que recurrir a cometer delitos… y sin tener problemas por nuestra edad. – dijo Sasuke sin cambiar de expresión.

- … mmm, Bueno… si tú padre no tiene problemas esto, creo que podría dejar que hagan lo que me piden… claro que a cambio quiero que me hagan una promesa… - declaró con seriedad la Hokage.

- P-Pero Tsunade-sama… - comenzó a reclamar Shizune.

- ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo a la asistente.

- … Prometan que estarán aquí antes de que los siguientes exámenes chounnin regresen a Konoha y que en estos años, se mantengan comunicados con nosotros enviándonos un pergamino diciéndonos como están, por lo menos una vez al mes… - declaró firmemente la Hokage.

- Esas serian dos promesas – comentó Sasuke.

- Dos promesas en una… si me prometen esas dos cosas, los dejaré ir sin objetar nada más. – aseguró la rubia con seriedad.

- … - ambos chicos entonces se miraron entre sí, preguntándose mudamente algo que era muy aceptable para ambos, así que volviendo a fijar su vista en la Godaime, ambos movieron su cabeza afirmativamente sin emitir ninguna palabra más.

- Muy bien… - comenzó a decir mientras abría un cajón y de él sacaba un papel - … con este permiso no tendrán problemas para salir de la aldea, lo mejor sería que salgan antes de que los ancianos se den cuenta de todo… - terminó diciendo mientras rellenaba el documento.

- ¿No te has ocupado de ellos? – preguntó Kyuubi.

- Es muy difícil de hacer cambiar de opinión a ambos, sus ideas son de otra época y siguen muy empecinados a no creer en las razones reales que te llevaron a atacar Konoha. – declaró Tsunade terminando el documento al momento en que colocaba su firma y se lo entregaba a Sasuke. - … si ellos se enteran que dejaran la aldea, vendrán a convencerme de que no lo permita… pero si ustedes se van antes de que intenten algo, solo tendré que apaciguar su ira y no sucederá nada más…

- ¿Te parece que partamos esta misma tarde? – preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

- Me parece muy buena idea y háganlo lo más silenciosos posible… despídanse rápidamente de sus amigos, sin darles demasiadas explicaciones y salgan de Konoha. – les dijo con seriedad la Hokage, ante lo cual los dos chicos y el 'gato' salieron de la oficina sin decir nada más dejando dentro de la oficina a la rubia con su asistente, ambas completamente serias.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿Cree que haya sido adecuada esa decisión? – preguntó la morena con notoria preocupación.

- Sí… ellos estarán bien, su fuerza es increíble y su madurez es sorprendente…

- Pero, sin supervisión… - la preocupación no desaparecía de Shizune.

- Kyuubi estará con ellos… y hasta ahora él no ha hecho nada que nos haga desconfiar de él y además desde el incidente he notado cierta sobre protección hacia Naruto… - declaró la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro - … estoy segura de que ellos regresaran sanos y salvos…

Después de eso, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, llevaron a cabo lo que la Hokage les había sugerido… en cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha cada uno preparó una maleta y se despidieron de las otras cuatro personas que vivían en la casa, recibiendo abrazos por parte de Mikoto, Itachi y Deidara, así como un simple, pero cariñoso, apretón de manos por parte de Fugaku… Después, cuando salieron de la casa, fueron a despedirse de Kakashi, Sakura y de sus compañeros de generación que se encontraban en la aldea. Saliendo de esa forma de Konoha a la hora de la comida, con dirección que solo ellos conocían.

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

Desde ese día que no había vuelto a verlos… pero ellos cumplieron una parte de su promesa a partir de haber transcurrido un mes de su marcha, tiempo en el que recibieron el primer pergamino donde le informaban el estado de ambos y de su entrenamiento… pergaminos que llegaban extrañamente por medio de un halcón de procedencia desconocida y del cual no sabía ni su nombre…

Al cabo de un tiempo las cartas y la ausencia de los dos chicos se hicieron una costumbre para ella y las personas más allegadas a ellos, esperando con paciencia a que el día de su regresó llegará pronto. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron en la aldea… como lo había deducido Tsunade al día siguiente los ancianos del consejo llegaron a su oficina, reclamando el hecho de que hubiese dejado marchar a Sasuke y Naruto de la aldea por tanto tiempo; pero la rubia intuyendo esa reacción había planeado las palabras que les diría a ellos, haciéndoles ver que a pesar de que el oji azul y el Uchiha tuvieran doce años, fueron parte importante en la salvación de Konoha y del Tercer Hokage, por lo que necesitaban cierto descanso de las misiones y les explicó también el trato que había hecho con ellos… Obviamente los ancianos no se lo tomaron muy bien al principio, pero con el paso de los primeros meses viendo cómo es que la promesa de los chicos se mantenía, no pudieron hacer más que esperar a que ellos regresaran…

Otro cambio que tuvo mucha relevancia en ese tiempo fue el nuevo título que se le otorgó al clan Uchiha… con ayuda de Sarutobi, Tsunade y él pudieron convencer a los dos ancianos del consejo de dejar que el clan tuviese más participación dentro de la elección de los nuevos gennin, chounnin y jounnin, que serían la defensa de la aldea en caso de algún ataque sorpresa y que para eso debían de ser entrenados por dicho clan… además de destruir aquella murallas que separaban al barrio Uchiha del resto de la aldea, llegando así nuevamente a pertenecer todos a una misma aldea… olvidando de ese modo aquel viejo rencor que había nacido por parte de los ancianos hacia el clan… admitiendo que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con la aparición de Kyuubi, pero aún así queriendo encontrar una respuesta válida a ese desastre… Fugaku Uchiha, como líder del clan había tomado esa decisión con una gran satisfacción… de cierto modo sabía que en todos esos años, desde que conoció a Naruto, había estado esperando a que esa decisión fuese tomada, y no solo él por lo que pudo comprobar, sino también su propio consejo; que reaccionaron igual que él a recibir esa noticia…

Los otros compañeros gennin de la pareja, después de recibir la noticia de que ellos se habían marchado a un entrenamiento intensivo de tres años… se habían propuesto realizar un entrenamiento de igual magnitud, no queriendo llegar a ser menos que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, cuando regresasen a la aldea… Teniendo que participar todos ellos nuevamente en los exámenes Chounnin que se realizaron en la aldea, siendo Shikamaru el que en esa ocasión se convirtiera en chounnin, junto con Neji y Shino… mientras que los demás fueron subiendo conforme los siguientes exámenes se llevaban a cabo en las demás aldeas ocultas, mientras que Neji y Shino adquirían rápidamente el titulo de jounnin…

Los años pasaron así rápidamente para todos… teniendo así que los siguientes exámenes chounnin en Konoha, estaban a unos días de dar inicio…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente.**_

El medio día estaba cerca… los chounnin encargados de vigilar las puertas se encontraban realmente aburridos, ese día no parecía haber demasiada actividad, a pesar de que los exámenes chounnin estaban a tres días de dar inicio, lo que debía de hacer que personas de fuera comenzasen a llegar para ese entonces, eso no sucedía y en parte eso les decía que los siguientes días estarían llenos de trabajo… Los dos vigilantes de la entrada Norte de la aldea, estaban en la misma situación que los demás… sentados en sus sillas dentro del puesto que había en la parte izquierda de la entrada. Los dos platicaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia, tratando de pasar el rato lo más amenamente posible… y fue mientras estaban hablando, que sintieron y vieron pasar por delante de su puesto a dos jóvenes acompañados de un gato color naranja; las ropas habían cambiado, al igual que ellos; pero aún así pudieron reconocerlos de inmediato… Sin pensarlo demasiado, uno de los vigilantes escribió rápidamente un aviso y lo envió con uno de los perros ninjas que poseía a entregarlo a la Hokage…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Torre Hokage. Unos minutos después.**_

Nuevamente la rubia Hokage, se encontraba en la oficina, firmando documentos, permisos y entregando algunas cuantas misiones… había comenzado su día pensando en tomar un 'poco' de Sake, desafortunadamente para ella y para la persona que le había jugado esa pequeña 'broma'… todo el Sake que guardaba en la oficina había desaparecido misteriosamente mientras ella se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol… claro que aún no lograba comprobar por completo quien había sido el causante de semejante atrocidad… pero tenía una clara sospecha y estaba segura de que no lo dejaría así…

- Tsunade-sama… - entro una mujer morena de cabello corto, su asistente.

- ¿Qué sucede Shizune? – preguntó la rubia con cierta seriedad.

- Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun han regresado – declaró con una sonrisa, haciendo con esas palabras que la Godaime girara rápidamente a verla, para confirmar la veracidad de esas palabras - … los chounnin de la puerta Norte han enviado un mensaje diciendo que los acaban de ver cruzar las puertas… es seguro que sean ellos… - terminó declarando la morena.

- Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?... hay que ir a donde esos chicos y ver que tanto han crecido… - dijo muy feliz la rubia, levantándose de su lugar y caminando rápidamente a la salida de su oficina.

- Tsunade-sama, aún no ha terminado con el trabajo – reclamó Shizune.

- No es tiempo de trabajar, es el primer día en que ellos están en la aldea y lo mejor sería hacerles una visita y celebrar que están a salvo… seguro que los encontramos en la casa del líder del clan. – declaró la Godaime saliendo de la oficina sin hacer demasiado caso en su asistenta y sus reclamos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa del líder del clan Uchiha.**_

Era el primer día libre que se tomaba desde hace más de un año, después de que los ancianos del consejo de Konoha accedieran a dejarles más libertad al clan, había estado muy ocupado llevando a cabo los puntos necesarios para que los miembros de la policía se acostumbrasen a la nueva forma de actuar de la aldea y de las nuevas reglas implantadas por él mismo. Además que había tenido que estar al pendiente de cualquier pedido que le hiciese su hijo menor desde fuera… el día en que Sasuke se fue, le había cedido el poder que tenía sobre Komân y así utilizar sus habilidades cuando lo requiriese… algo que agradeció en ese ultimo año…

- ahhh… eso estuvo muy bien… - comentó Fugaku Uchiha, mientras se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sentado en el tatami del Dojo, donde había estado entrenando un poco.

- El estrés te estaba matando, cariño… fue buena idea que te tomases este día para descansar. – declaró Mikoto, arrodillada detrás de él… sus manos se encontraban haciéndole un masaje en los hombros y espalda, intentando que con ello se des estresara.

- … Si, ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente… - confesó el líder del clan.

- … Tal vez deberías de ir pensando en dejar tu legado a uno de los chicos… - comentó de pronto Mikoto, siguiendo con el masaje.

- No… aún son muy jóvenes, además darles esa responsabilidad los haría descuidar muchas otras cosas… - dijo Fugaku abriendo sus ojos con lentitud - … Itachi apenas comienza con su independencia, y Sasuke es más joven aún; claro que es muy maduro, pero… es seguro que eso lo alejaría de Naruto.

- … ¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento adecuado?... – preguntó ella.

- … Supongo que otros cinco años más no le harán daño a nadie… - con esas palabras contestó a la pregunta de su esposa.

- … - y ella solo emitió una tenue sonrisa, continuando con lo que realizaba, ambos envolviéndose en el silencio tan confortador…

- … ¡Estoy en casa!... – de pronto el grito de llegada de alguien rompió el silencio que inundaba la casa, deteniendo la actividad que Mikoto hacia, logrando también que Fugaku abriera velozmente sus ojos y girara a ver el rostro de su esposa. Sin decir nada más, en pocos segundos ya estaban de pie y caminando velozmente a la entrada de la casa, topándose así, frente a dos jóvenes que parecían ir hacía el Dojo y que los veían con cierta sorpresa. El joven rubio, portaba unos pantalones color naranja –algo sucios-, una chamarra negra muy desgastada y la banda de Konoha sobre su frente. El moreno, vestía con un pantalón color negro, en la parte superior portando solamente una playera azul oscuro, de igual forma llevando la banda de Konoha sobre su frente y a su cintura llevaba una espada enfundada.

- Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san… es un gusto volver a verlos – dijo el rubio oji azul con respeto e inclinándose un poco ante la pareja Uchiha.

- Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-kun, Sasuke… Bienvenidos… - Mikoto reaccionó, inclinándose con respeto hacía el 'gato' frente a ella y después acercándose para abrazar a los chicos al mismo tiempo, dándoles una sonrisa. - ¿por qué no nos dijeron que volverían hoy? – preguntó separándose de ellos.

- Queríamos darles una sorpresa – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Es bueno verlos sanos y sin heridas. – fueron las palabras que Fugaku les dedico antes de acercarse a ellos y en un acto completamente inesperado, envolvió a Sasuke en un abrazo. - … has crecido mucho, y espero que también hayas aprendido mucho…. – terminó diciendo cuando se separaba de él.

- … Gracias… - dijo Sasuke aún un poco conmocionado por la acción de su padre.

- Naruto… tú también has crecido, y he de suponer también que has aprendido mucho… - esta vez estrechó la mano del rubio a modo de saludo.

- jejeje… eso espero… - rio nerviosamente Naruto, llevando su mano libre a sobar un poco su nuca.

- ¿Por qué no van a tomar un baño y se relajan?, mientras tanto les prepararé algo para comer – sugirió Mikoto sonriéndoles maternalmente.

- Eso estaría bien, pero posiblemente debamos presentarnos con Tsunade-sama. – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Aún no han ido? – preguntó Fugaku.

- No, quisimos venir aquí lo más pronto posible… aunque nos perdimos un poco cuando vimos que el muro del barrio ya no estaba…. – dijo Naruto con seriedad.

- Si, han ocurrido muchos cambios desde que se fueron… pero se los contaremos después, vayan y hagan lo que les dije… después de comer podrán presentarse ante Godaime-sama, seguro que ella entenderá la situación. – dijo Mikoto instándoles a obedecerle. – Usted puede acompañarlos también, Kyuubi-sama. – terminó hablándole al gato anaranjado.

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron hacer nada más que obedecer a Mikoto Uchiha… estaban seguros de que ella era una grandiosa mujer, amable y responsable… pero no estaban completamente seguros de cómo es que reaccionaría si le llevaban la contraría, pues nunca antes lo habían hecho… y tenían conocimiento –por propias palabras de Itachi unos años atrás- que hacerla enojar equivaldría a enfrentarse a un ejército de ninjas del clan Uchiha que poseyeran el Mangekyou Sharingan. Regresaron a la entrada de la casa, donde habían dejado su equipaje, lo tomaron y se dirigieron a la planta alta de la casa, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y los dos baños de la casa.

- Supongo que nuestras ropas de hace dos años no nos servirán ahora – comentó de pronto Naruto revisando la poca ropa que había dejado en esa casa antes de su partida.

- mhj, tendremos que ir a comprar algo después de ir con Tsunade – dijo Sasuke con su seriedad acostumbrada al tiempo en que entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto y Kyuubi.

- Por lo pronto tendrán que conformarse con las ropas que portan ahora – dio su comentario el zorro, que había sido devuelto a su forma real.

- … Creo que tengo una playera, un pantalón corto y ropa interior, limpios dentro de mi mochila… - comentó pensativamente el rubio.

- Yo también tengo una playera, un pantalón y ropa interior limpios… - aseguró Sasuke viendo cómo es que Naruto buscaba lo que había dicho.

- ¿Tú ya tienes tu ropa lista? – preguntó el oji azul sin apartar su vista de lo que hacía.

- Si – contestó cortamente el moreno.

- … eres muy rápido, ¿Por qué entonces no te estás bañando en este momento? – ya había terminado de buscar su ropa y giró su cabeza a donde se encontraba el oji negro, encontrándose con una sonrisa ladeada.

- … Esperaba que… nos bañáramos juntos… - declaró con una voz suave e incitante el Uchiha, viendo a Naruto del mismo modo… causando con ello que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del rubio.

- Sasuke… estamos en la casa de tus padres… - dijo Naruto sin levantar la voz, sin que el sonrojo desapareciera.

- … Ellos están abajo… no escucharían nada… - contestó el moreno acercándose sensualmente a su pareja.

- No… además… Kyuubi… - intentó reclamar el rubio, pero percatándose un segundo después de la falta del zorro en la habitación.

- Kyuubi se fue en cuanto notó mis intensiones… seguro que distraerá a mis padres… - dijo insinuase el Uchiha, abrazando a Naruto por la cintura y recargando su mentón en el hombro del rubio.

- jejeje… aún así, no es buena idea… - dijo el rubio separándose de Sasuke y alejándose mientras reía divertidamente. - … tendrás que esperar a que ellos no estén o que te deje entrar a mi departamento… - terminó de decir, para rápidamente salir de la habitación y entrar a uno de los baños, cerrando con seguro la puerta en cuanto entró.

- Sabes que una simple puerta no puede detenerme, Naruto – dijo Sasuke desde fuera del baño, una vez que hubo alcanzado el cuarto de baño.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que te quieras arriesgar a destruir la puerta y llamar así la atención de tus padres… - respondió el rubio desde dentro, su voz sonando divertida - … será mejor que entres al otro baño y te asees… resolveremos esto más tarde…

- … hjm, bien… - dijo Sasuke y en unos segundos se dirigió al otro baño de la casa, entrando en él y cerrando la puerta, para comenzar a desvestirse - … jujuju, de esta noche no pasas Naruto… - susurró para sí mismo, emitiendo una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Quince minutos después los dos jóvenes se encontraban aseados y vestidos –Sasuke llevando una playera blanca y pantalón negro, mientras que Naruto llevaba una playera naranja con un pantalón corto blanco-, ambos -junto con Kyuubi- sentados frente a la mesa que había en la cocina y donde además se encontraba servida una buena comida para ellos. Los tres comenzaron a comer rápidamente, pero demostrando la educación que se debía de tener frente a la mesa… incluso Naruto lo hacía, algo realmente extraño siendo como él era… cuando terminaban el primer plato de comida, todos escucharon como es que alguien llamaba en la entrada de la casa, además de sentir claramente el chakra de unas cuantas personas muy conocidas para ellos. Mikoto fue quien se decidió a ir a recibir a los invitados, regresando a la cocina un par de minutos después, acompañada por tres mujeres…

- Sabia que los encontraría aquí… - comentó la rubia viéndolos solo un poco molesta.

- Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Sakura-san… - Fugaku saludó a la Hokage y a sus dos alumnas.

- En cuanto termináramos de comer íbamos a ir a verte – dijo Naruto siguiendo comiendo.

- … Típico de ti… - comentó la peli rosa con voz severa (N/A: imagínensela con la misma ropa que utiliza en Shippuden… n.n).

- Sakura, Shizune-neesan – saludó a las dos jóvenes, después de terminar el plato de comida.

- Qué bueno que estés bien Naruto-kun – saludó Shizune.

- Deberían de haber ido a vernos primero y después venir a comer, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… con esto me dicen que se han olvidado de sus amigos… - declaró Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, no nos olvidamos de los amigos… pero estábamos un poco cansados. – se excusó nerviosamente Naruto.

- Naruto, Sasuke… quiero revisarlos, necesito asegurarme de que no han causado estragos en sus cuerpos. – declaró Tsunade con voz seria.

- … - los dos jóvenes se vieron un momento, para después dejar de lado la comida y acercarse a la Godaime, junto con Kyuubi.

- ¿Por qué no van al dojo?, el lugar es más espacioso y podrán hacer mejor la revisión. – sugirió Fugaku casi de inmediato que Sasuke y Naruto llegaban al lado de las tres mujeres.

- Bien, llévanos ahí Sasuke… - ordenó Tsunade, ante lo cual el mencionado solo comenzó a caminar, guiándolos por el lugar hasta que los seis estuvieron dentro del dojo.

- Shizune, tú encárgate de Kyuubi… Sakura, encárgate de Sasuke… y yo me ocuparé de Naruto… - ordenó la rubia a las otras dos.

- ¿Sakura, eres ninja médico? – preguntó Sasuke cuando escuchó las ordenes de Tsunade.

- Hai, después de que se fueron, decidí que si quería volverme más fuerte y útil debía de enfocarme en algo que valiera la pena… y la mejor forma era convirtiéndome en ninja medico. – contestó Sasuke comenzando a revisar el Uchiha.

- Supongo que Tsunade-obachan fue tu sensei… ouch – comentó Naruto, para después quejarse cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

- ¿A quién le dices vieja? – preguntó Tsunade con molestia.

- … jejeje… - el rubio solo atino a reírse nerviosamente.

- Si, Tsunade-sama fue mi sensei estos años… todo lo que aprendí de ninjutsu curativo fue gracias a ella… - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La revisión continuó entonces sin más distracciones… al terminar, las tres ninjas médicos aseguraron que no había de que preocuparse y que lo mejor que podrían hacer durante esos días hasta que el examen chounnin comenzará sería descansar… informándole lo mismo a los padres de Sasuke, las tres decidieron partir de la casa a seguir con sus tareas, dejando así nuevamente solos a los tres Uchiha, al Uzumaki y al zorro.

- … Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Itachi?, ¿fue a alguna misión?... – preguntó Sasuke después de darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano.

- … Itachi se mudo hace algunos meses… - respondió Mikoto.

- ¿Mudarse? – preguntaron sorprendidos tanto Naruto como Sasuke.

- Si… tú hermano dejo la casa, para irse a vivir a un departamento que comparte con Deidara… - declaró Fugaku.

- … Vaya… Itachi no pierde el tiempo… - comentó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- hmj… deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees? – dijo Sasuke sugestivamente ante la mirada atónita de sus padres.

- … - un nuevo sonrojo volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de Naruto, en esta ocasión más fuerte que antes - … no, no lo creo… además yo ya tengo un departamento… - declaró después de unos segundos.

- Bien, nos ahorramos el tener que buscar uno y simplemente me mudo contigo… - siguió con su sugerencia Sasuke.

- … ejem, ejem… te olvidas de que estamos presentes, Sasuke… - llamó la atención Fugaku - … ¿debó recordarte que son jóvenes para vivir juntos?…

- Pero Fugaku… no olvides que ellos han estado solos por casi tres años, creo que han madurado lo suficiente como para vivir juntos… - interrumpió Mikoto, apoyando de esa forma las palabras de su hijo… después de todo si Sasuke, lo que quería era mudarse con Naruto, y si eso lo hacía feliz; ella no sería quien para impedirle su felicidad.

- mmm… dejemos esto para después… - fue la simple respuesta que dio el líder Uchiha, ante lo cual Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír con triunfo.

- Bueno chicos, creo que tendrán muchas más preguntas por hacernos, así que sería mejor que comiencen…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tres días después.**_

Cuando Tsunade les había dicho que debían de participar como examinadores de los exámenes chounnin, nunca imaginaron que debían de participar desde las primeras dos pruebas… así es, como dos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y siendo poco conocidos por los gennin, les fue encomendada la misión de intentar hacerlos errar en la decisión que habían tomado, al realizar un jutsu para convertirse en niños de doce años y hacer dudar a cuantos gennin pudiesen, logrando hacerlo con algunos cuantos… volviendo a la normalidad cuando la primer prueba dio comienzo… descansando el resto de la prueba y alistándose para la segunda… donde, como le sucedió a Iruka-sensei, debían de salir de los pergaminos que los equipos gennin llevaran con ellos, y golpear a los ninjas en caso de que se les ocurriera abrirlos antes de tiempo o en su caso instruirles en porque se realizó esa prueba; por lo que tuvieron que estar presentes en la selección de los gennin que tendrían que pasar a la tercera prueba, ya que los que habían pasado la segunda prueba habían sido dieciséis participantes –sin contar a los que desistieron de seguir en el examen- y aún eran muchos para que pudiesen pasar a la tercera… Naruto y Sasuke no habían estado más de acuerdo en esos momentos en que la cantidad de gennin eran muy pocos a comparación de los que habían logrado pasar en sus exámenes… Y por fin llegó el mes de plazo para que los gennin que habían pasado, pudiesen entrenar y hacerse más fuertes…

- Esto es una estupidez… - fueron las palabras del pelinegro lanzando un golpe al frente.

- Pienso lo mismo… creí que Tsunade-obachan nos daría una mejor tarea… - contestó Naruto esquivando el golpe… al parecer ambos se encontraban entrenando.

- Parece que me odia a pesar de que no recuerda nada. – afirmo Sasuke lanzando una patada.

- jejeje… y a mi aún me sobreprotege mucho…. – comentó Naruto dando un salto hacia atrás. - … Oye, ¿Qué tal si dejamos el entrenamiento hasta aquí?

- … hmj… - el Uchiha asintió, relajando su postura, para acercarse a un árbol y sentarse debajo de la sombra; donde se encontraban un par de envases con agua, unas toallas y una espada… tomó una de las tollas y procedió a secarse con ella el sudor que cruzaba su rostro.

- … - Naruto hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado del moreno y tomando un poco de agua de una de las botellas - … sabes, parece ser que Tsunade aún no ha recibido noticias sobre ese asunto… - comentó después de algunos segundos de silencio, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con otra de las toallas.

- … ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sasuke, girando su rostro para ver mejor al rubio, siendo él quien ahora tomaba un poco de agua.

- He estado muy atento a las conversaciones de los jounnin y no han dicho nada de eso… además si Tsunade-obachan lo supiera, es seguro que ya nos habría dicho algo… - contestó Naruto con seriedad.

- … Eso quiere decir que Jiraiya tampoco debe de saberlo… eso es muy extraño, se supone que sus súbditos debían de saberlo y el rumor tendría que haber llegado hace tiempo… - comentó Sasuke tomando la espada que tenía cerca y observándola con seriedad.

- … Debe de haber algo que estemos pasando por alto… - dijo Naruto de manera pensativa.

- Tal vez sea el hecho de que Orochimaru siempre ha sido difícil de vencer. – comentó de pronto una voz por sobre sus cabezas.

- Pero en aquella ocasión que fue derrotado, Tsunade lo supo casi de inmediato y nos lo comunicó. – comentó Naruto alzando su rostro para observar a 'Konran' recostado en una de las ramas.

- Aún así yo no lo derrote por completo… - confesó de pronto Sasuke - … ya te lo había dicho antes, fue Itachi quien logró destruir por completo el espíritu de Orochimaru… - la seriedad estaba plantada en su rostro.

- No deberían preocuparse tanto… - se volvió a escuchar a Kyuubi hablar - … destruimos a Orochimaru y junto con él al cuatro ojos que lo curaba… además de no dejarle oportunidad de poder integrase a otro cuerpo… - los ojos dorados se mantuvieron fijos en los azules de Naruto.

- … bueno, creo que tienes razón… espero que no volvamos a ver a esa serpiente de nuevo… - acepto Naruto bajando la cabeza para enfocar su vista al frente.

- Ahora lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de encontrar a Akatsuki… es claro que comenzarán a moverse muy pronto. – aseguró Sasuke seriamente.

- … Akatsuki… su primer objetivo sería Gaara; pero las cosas han cambiado, así que es posible que eso no suceda… - comentó Naruto.

- Pero también podría ser que ellos aprovechasen los exámenes chounnin, para atacar más fácilmente a los… contenedores de los bijuus… - comentó Sasuke.

- Aun si eso es cierto, no podremos movernos mientras no sepamos nada de Akatsuki… - contestó Naruto fijando su vista en Sasuke - … a pesar de que estuvimos cerca de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, no pudimos obtener información sobre la guarida de Akatsuki…

- Es difícil entrar a esa aldea, más aún para nosotros que no podemos justificar nuestra visita… - comentó el Uchiha.

- Y entrar a escondidas no es una buena opción, pues podríamos desatar una gran batalla donde se verían involucradas personas inocentes – siguió Naruto.

- … Podríamos hacerlos salir... ponerles una trampa, con algo que les interese demasiado… - sugirió Kyuubi.

- Cómo nosotros – completó el pensamiento Naruto.

- No… ustedes no se pondrán en ningún riesgo… debe de haber otra forma de atraerlos… - rápidamente contradijo la idea Sasuke.

- Sasuke… no nos arriesgaríamos, recuerda que en estos años he logrado controlar el modo sennin y tú has aprendido a controlar por completo ese jutsu tuyo que utilizas con la espada… - contraataco el rubio con voz calmada y sonriéndole tenuemente.

- Aún así, creó que no deberíamos precipitarnos a enfrentar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki… - contestó Sasuke con seriedad, pero mostrando en su mirada un poco de preocupación.

- … Si esperamos demasiado, lo que sucedió a la aldea en aquella ocasión, podría volver a suceder… - comentó Naruto con igual seriedad.

- No creo que eso pase… para que ellos vengan a atacar Konoha e intenten atraparte, primero necesitarían capturar y extraer a los otros bijuus… eso es lo que hicieron la última vez por que de todos tú eres el más poderoso… - dijo Sasuke.

- En eso el Uchiha tiene razón, antes ellos te dejaron al final siendo que no tenías las habilidades y fuerzas que ahora posees… es seguro que harán lo mismo ahora. – opinó Kyuubi.

- Entonces, ¿lo único que podemos hacer es esperar? – preguntó Naruto con cierta frustración.

- … Esperar y entrenar… nos hemos hecho cargo de Orochimaru fácilmente, y con un poco más de entrenamiento, podremos encargarnos de Pain fácilmente. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo tenuemente.

- … No pude haberlo dicho mejor… - aseguró Kyuubi al tiempo en que se colocaba frente a ellos de un solo brinco. - Hay que dejar que las cosas siguán su curso, solo por el momento… en especial porque no sabemos lo que cambiamos con todo lo que hemos hecho en estos últimos tres años, desde el momento mismo en que salvamos al viejo Hokage. – terminó diciendo con seriedad.

- Como tú lo has dicho antes, Naruto… las cosas han cambiado mucho y es posible que ya nada sea como lo tenemos previsto… - continúo Sasuke.

- … ahhh… creo, que está bien… pero hay que seguir atentos a la información que llegue a la oficina de Tsunade-obachan… - aceptó Naruto, después de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

Después de esa pequeña platica, se mantuvieron en silenció por lo que fueron varios minutos… un silencio que lejos de ser incomodo, les resultaba completamente agradable. Cuando el tiempo que descansaban se había vuelto muy extenso, ambos se levantaron de sus lugares para continuar con su entrenamiento; sin embargo en el momento en que ya se encontraban frente a frente, la presencia de otra persona los detuvo por completo y los hizo emitir una sonrisa.

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí; mis dos alumnos perdidos… vaya, ambos han crecido mucho y veo que ya trabajan como chounnin - se escuchó la voz de Kakashi, pues era difícil de ignorar los trajes chounnin que la pajera utilizaba… y segundos después el peli plateado aparecía debajo del árbol en donde habían estado antes Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿acaba de llegar?, Tsunade-obachan nos dijo que estaba de misión cuando llegamos… - la voz de Naruto hizo todas esas preguntas, mientras se acercaba al peli plateado mostrándole una sonrisa feliz.

- Muy bien… bueno, la misión duró más de lo esperado y llegamos ayer muy noche… Pero díganme, ¿han aprendido cosas nuevas?... – respondió calmadamente a las preguntas del rubio, pero un brillo peculiar se dejaba ver en su único ojo visible… brillo que Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente.

- Si, hemos aprendido varias cosas – respondió un muy alegre Naruto, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta de su sensei.

- ¿En serio?, y ¿podrían mostrármelas? – preguntó de nuevo Kakashi, dirigiendo su mirada al Uchiha, quien acababa de borrar la sonrisa que había nacido en su rostro, después de escuchar la última pregunta del peli plateado.

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió rápidamente el moreno mirando molesto al sensei.

- ¿Eh?. ¿Porqué no, Sasuke?... Kakashi-sensei es de entera confianza y además el podría decirnos si lo hacemos bien. – eso lo dijo Naruto con un rostro lleno de confusión, sin darse cuenta del significado que tenían esas palabras para alguien de mente pervertida, como era el caso de Kakashi en ese momento.

- Así es Sasuke, deja que yo los guie por el camino de la vida. – concordó el sensei, mientras un extraño brillo se dejaba ver en su ojo, una cámara de video había aparecido misteriosamente en sus manos.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei, que piensa hacer con esa cámara? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

- Oh, no te preocupes… es solo para grabar lo que han aprendido y así después ven… verlo y decirles que tan bien lo hacen… - respondió el peli plateado.

- ¡Esa es una idea genial! – respondió entusiasta el rubio. - ¿Quiere verlo ahora, Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Ahora?, ¿Aquí?... por mi no hay problema, aunque yo pensaba que eras de los chicos que les gustaba más la privacidad – comentó el sensei.

- ¿Privacidad?, que va… entre más gente haya viéndome es mejor… - contestó Naruto sin que la sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

- … Vaya, pero ahora confórmate conmigo… vamos, ¿Por qué no empiezan ya? – apuró el peli plateado a los jóvenes, sin poder resistir más las ansias de ver lo que sucedería.

- … - para ese momento Sasuke, estaba furioso… no porque Naruto pudiese hacer algo que no debía de hacer, no… estaba furioso por ver la forma tan descarada de Kakashi de admitir que quería verlos a ellos en una situación intima… porque eso era lo que el peli plateado quería grabar, había notado de inmediato sus intensiones al ver ese brillo en los ojos grises.

- Muy bien, aquí voy Kakashi-sensei; grábelo muy bien, porque esto será sorprendente. – declaró Naruto estando alejado de ellos por más de diez metros… el rubio al ver cómo es que su sensei comenzaba a grabar, coloco su mano izquierda estirada frente a él, con la palma viendo hacía arriba; haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano, solo que con la palma viendo hacía abajo… encontrándose así ambas palmas viéndose y con una distancia de quince centímetros entre ellas.

- … - Sasuke observó el movimiento de su Naruto, lo que logró que una tenue sonrisa se hiciese presente en su rostro… "_Afortunadamente, Naruto sigue siendo un despistado en cuanto a perversión se refiere_"… fue el pensamiento que tuvo en el segundo en que notaba los dos tipos de chakra que comenzaba a expulsar el cuerpo de Naruto.

Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido… claro que también decepcionado, después de notar lo que Naruto le estaba mostrando… no había bajado la cámara ni un segundo a pesar de todo. La cantidad de chakra que se reunía entre las manos del rubio era increíble, pero aún más lo era el hecho de que el oji azul pudiese controlar a la perfección su propio chakra junto con el de Kyuubi… notaba como es que el chakra propio de su alumno era manejado por la mano izquierda de él, mientras que el chakra demoniaco lo manejaba con la otra mano; mezclándolos al tiempo en que realizaba la esfera de Rasengan, formándola en segundos y por supuesto mostrándola al final con una mezcla de rojo y azul… el poder era fácilmente palpable en el ambiente y podía llegar a atemorizar a aquellos que no supiesen de la procedencia de ambos chakras… El Rasengan sin embargo, sólo duró unos cuantos segundos más brillando entre ambas manos, para después desaparecer en el aire sin llegar a ser utilizado…

- … ahh, ¿Qué le pareció, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó el rubio respirando profundamente al tiempo que se acercaba a los otros ninjas.

- Si Kakashi, ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó el Uchiha burlonamente, viendo aún la decepción en el ojo del peli plateado.

- … ahhh… Naruto, déjame decirte que me has impresionado mucho con esa demostración… "_en especial, porque no era la que yo quería_"… - declaró el sensei sin dejar que el rubio supiese lo frustrado que estaba, la cámara yacía en su mano derecha, que en esos momentos ya estaba colgando a su lado.

- ¿Verdad que sí?... jajaja… ya sabía yo que hacer eso sería genial… - declaró súper feliz el oji azul.

- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi?, te notas un poco 'cansado' – comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada, siendo perfectamente sarcástico al momento de hablarle al peli plateado.

- … ahhh, no es nada… "_Será cara dura… él sabe perfectamente cómo es que me siento_"… por cierto, ¿cómo les ha ido con los exámenes chounnin? – preguntó el sensei cambiando de tema, lo que automáticamente hizo que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareciese en el rostro de Sasuke… sabiendo que había ganado por esa ocasión.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Esa misma noche. Mansión Uchiha.**_

- ¿Están hablando en serio? – preguntó un muy impresionado Naruto. Él y Sasuke habían llegado a la mansión media hora antes, desde el día en que habían llegado, el oji azul había sido prácticamente obligado a quedarse en la casa de la familia Uchiha, siendo Mikoto quien hubiese insistido más alegando que, desde que Itachi y Deidara se fueran, la casa había estado por demás silenciosa y que el tenerlo ahí sería un cambio agradable para todos…. Pero cuando llegaron ese día, se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke y su rubia pareja, se encontraban haciéndoles una visita –aún a pesar de que ellos mismos los hubiesen visitado el mismo día de su llegada a la aldea-; por lo que platicaron un poco entre ellos y después procedieron a cenar todos juntos. Y fue al terminar la cena, que la noticia llegó y sorprendió a todos por igual…

- Por supuesto que sí, Naruto-kun. Dei-chan y yo estamos de acuerdo en que hemos esperado demasiado... además ya lo hablamos con Godaime-sama y está dispuesta a guiar la ceremonia. – dijo Itachi, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿estamos de acuerdo?, yo no recuerdo que me hayas preguntado si estoy de acuerdo. – reclamó el rubio mayor mirando molesto a su pareja.

- Por lo que deseamos que nos den todo su apoyo en esta decisión. – declaró Itachi con rostro serio, viendo a sus padre e ignorando olímpicamente las reclamaciones de Deidara.

- … - Fugaku miraba serio y severo a su hijo mayor, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y había puesto mucha atención en los sentimientos que se encontraban envueltas las palabras pronunciadas. - … Itachi… eres mi primogénito, desde pequeño has hecho todo lo que te he pedido… - ante esas palabras el líder Uchiha, noto como es que su hijo mayor se tensaba un poco. - … si yo no permito esta decisión, ¿qué harás al respecto? – no había dudado en preguntarle aquello y no había cambiado su expresión en el rostro… y todos los presentes esperaron ansiosos por la respuesta que daría Itachi.

- … Yo… padre, como tú lo has dicho; siempre te he complacido en todo lo que me has pedido; siempre viendo que estuvieses contento con mi obediencia y respeto por ti…. – hizo una pausa un poco larga, pero de pronto sustituyo la seriedad de su rostro por una tenue pero significativa sonrisa - … pero esto es algo que no estoy dispuesto a dejar sólo porque tú me lo pidas… Deidara en el amor de mi vida, él significa todo para mí y casarme con él es mi más grande sueño en este momento… y no estoy dispuesto a abandonar ese sueño.

- … - Sasuke miró sorprendido a su hermano, pues nunca creyó poder ver cómo es que Itachi llegase a contradecir en algo a su padre, cuando siempre lo vio como el hijo perfecto y complaciente… pero ahora lo tenía ahí, enfrentándose a su padre, dispuesto a cumplir un sueño. En cambio Mikoto, Naruto y Deidara, veían con comprensión y lo que parecía ser ternura, al escuchar hablar de ese modo a Itachi… Y Fugaku, seguía viéndolo de modo serio. - … ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a mí y contradecirme?, ¿abandonar el apellido Uchiha, por él? – preguntó.

- Si – Itachi no dudo en contestar, la seriedad regresando a su rostro.

- … ahhh… entonces, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer… - soltando un suspiro, Fugaku comenzó a hablar - … sé que Deidara es tu felicidad, y espero que lo sea por el resto de tu vida… - terminó diciendo emitiendo una sonrisa de aceptación a su hijo mayor.

- … - El lugar quedo en silencio… todos completamente impresionados por las palabras dichas por el líder Uchiha, pero ese silencio se rompió cuando Naruto felicito a Itachi y Deidara, envolviéndolos a ambos en un abrazo y gritando alegremente, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes a ambos en la misión que estaban a punto de emprender… una misión que les llevaría toda una vida… - ¡FELICIDADES!, en serio les deseo que sean muy felices…

- Gracias, Naruto-kun – Itachi sonrió agradecido al rubio menor.

- Muchas Gracias – Deidara fue un poco más efusivo devolviendo el abrazo.

- … Itachi… - Sasuke se había acercado hasta donde estaba la pareja y había levantado su mano derecha, pidiendo con eso un estrechamiento de manos y sonriéndole a su hermano; Itachi estrecho la mano, pero en cuanto la tuvo apresada hizo un poco de fuerza, obligando así a que su hermano se impulsase hacía él y lo estrecho en un abrazo muy fraternal.

- Espero que tú hagas lo mismo pronto – el susurro de parte del mayor, hizo confundir un poco a Sasuke… pero cuando se separaron vio la mirada que Itachi le dirigió a Naruto para después volver a verlo a él; haciéndole entender de ese modo que se refería, lo que lo hizo sonreír. - … Ahora, Naruto-kun, Sasuke… ¿Qué les parece ser nuestros padrinos de bodas? – preguntó muy alegremente Itachi.

Y la alegría creció aun más en ese momento… lo que los llevo a realizar una celebración en ese momento. Mikoto saco rápidamente una botella de Sake junto con seis vasos… por esa noche los mayores dejarían que Sasuke y Naruto bebieran… porque esa noche era para celebrar por la felicidad del hijo mayor y su pareja… era momento de celebrar por la boda de Itachi con Deidara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 18…**

**Jejeje… creo que nuevamente lo deje emocionante… aunque no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que ya saben lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo… jejeje… Bueno, como verán Orochimaru ya ha sido destruido por nuestra querida pareja, aunque aún nadie lo sabe ni cómo es que lo lograron… eso tal vez lo ponga en un Flash Back… mmm, también han podido ver cómo es que Naruto no solo se quedo entrenando en el modo sennin, sino que también logro una nueva combinación de chakra en su Rasengan, por lo que esté tiene un poder distinto… Bueno, para el siguiente capítulo, la boda de Itachi y Deidara por supuesto… un pequeño encuentro entre Kakashi e Iruka, dando a conocer así la relación que ellos llevan… y un gran regalo para ustedes al inicio del capítulo… una consecuencia de tomar alcohol en exceso, en especial a los que son menores de edad… jijijiji… creo que se imaginan lo que les entregare… Ahora sí, creo que es todo… si tienen alguna crítica – constructiva - , comentario, amenaza, felicitación o demás ya saben donde dejarla…. Nos escribimos pronto!! (Como es la segunda parte de este Fic, creo necesario colocar una nueva frase… n.n)**

**.**

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	19. Cap 19: Nuevo compañero

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a: **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Shukaku of Gaara, dilaripa_tsuzuki, Hime-Sora, Ale-are, Sazzi, Psyco-Kaye, Ayame chan, Yume, Kibakage, Miharu Nikushimi, Dark-ekin, Lady Palas, starlightnorain, mar_erandie, clarita18, marun15, natita, luna, Mein Sonnenschein y luna456**. También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:**

**¡¡¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!!! (por lo menos aquí en México, no se sí en otros países hoy se celebra lo mismo)  
**

Vamos en el Capitulo 19… sinceridad antes que nada… Nunca imagine que mi fic llegase hasta este capítulo, he de admitir que en el momento en que inicie este proyecto mi único fin era abarcar la relación SasuNaru hasta la última batalla contra Pain (lo cual pienso cumplir), sin introducir demasiados sucesos entre el inicio y el fin; pero con el paso de los capítulos todo se fue poniendo más y más interesante… y pues no pude evitar escribir todo eso… jejeje, y la verdad es que no me arrepiento, pues ahora puedo continuar hasta la batalla de Pain, agregándole un poco de más de lo que el Manga nos ha regalado por estas semanas (claro, sin entrar demasiado profundo en ello)…. Y se preguntaran, y a nosotros que nos interesa saber todo eso, bueno… solo quería dejar claro ese tema, para entonces poder decirles lo siguiente: Por fin este fic a comenzado a Traducirse!!, ¿¿no les parece fabuloso??; porque a mi sí… jejeje, el nombre en portugués es Um novo começo y como ya se los había dicho antes (o en mi perfil), está siendo traducido por Nicolle-chan (en mi perfil pueden encontrar el enlace al perfil de esta chica y así encontrar mejor el Fic) con la cooperación de Violetanegra como la Beta…

Bien, creo que es hora de resolver dudas… en este capítulo se resolverá el misterio (no tan misterioso) de quien es el Kazekage y sobre la petición que le hizo a Tsunade (que, me parece la mayoría de ustedes ya tiene una idea de lo que es), aparecerá un nuevo problema y una enorme sorpresa para los aldeanos de Konoha, pues Danzou no se quedará nunca de brazos cruzados… jajajaja… que más, que más… a sí, posiblemente los decepcione un poco, porque la boda de Itachi no la colocaré hasta el siguiente capítulo… como pueden darse cuenta he cambiado la estructura y el formato de mis notas al inicio y al final…

**Aviso:** este capítulo contiene **YAOI EXPLISITO**, así que a los que no les guste, pues eviten leer la primera parte…

Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19: Nuevo Compañero**

Eran las doce de la noche en Konoha, y ya la mayoría de los aldeanos se encontraban en sus casas, con las luces apagadas, descansando para reponer las energías gastadas y así poder trabajar adecuadamente al día siguiente… sin embargo, en la mansión Uchiha había dos personas que parecían no estar dispuestos a hacerlo, o por lo menos no hasta que terminaran con lo que habían comenzado…

La celebración en esa casa se había extendido por muchas horas, 'obligando' así a cada uno de los ocupantes de ella, a que siguieran consumiendo el líquido embriagante por todo ese tiempo… algo que ocasionó en todos ellos un estado de indisponibilidad completamente inusual. Itachi y Deidara, habían desaparecido de la vista de los otros, cuando cada uno de ellos llevaba seis vasos de sake en su sistema. Sasuke y Naruto, desaparecieron media hora después, saliendo del salón en dirección al jardín trasero de la casa a 'observar el cielo estrellado' o por lo menos es lo que habían dado de excusa a los adultos. Fugaku y Mikoto, habían sido los que más soportaron la bebida, hasta que llegó el momento en que desaparecieron del salón en dirección desconocida, algunos minutos después de que los menores se alejaran de ellos… y Kyuubi… bueno, él fue quien aprovechó más la bebida, siendo que había estado encerrado por años dentro de Naruto y que después de haber salido no había encontrado una oportunidad de probar correctamente aquella bebida alcohólica, no dejó que esa oportunidad pasara… y por eso es que en ese momento se encontraba completamente ebrio en el suelo del salón durmiendo tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la puerta de la entrada al dojo, siendo que el rubio estaba recostado en el tatami, boca arriba en dirección contraria al cuerpo del Uchiha, teniendo su cabeza recostada del lado izquierdo a su pareja, observando el cielo nocturno y escuchando los suaves sonidos de la noche. Sasuke en cambio, estaba sentado a su lado, sus pies colgando sobre el suelo del jardín, por el espacio que había entre el tatami de la casa y el suelo, la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás y sostenido por sus manos en el piso de madera… su cabeza en lugar de mantenerse dirigida hacia el cielo, se encontraba viendo el rostro relajado y sonrojado de su compañero, los ojos azules se encontraban más brillantes de lo normal, como seguramente los suyos también debían de estar… ellos no habían bebido demasiado en esas horas, pues con lo fuerte que era aquella bebida tuvieron que tomarla de a poco o al día siguiente muy seguramente no habrían recordado lo que hubiesen hecho… claro que él no estaba completamente seguro de que Naruto estuviese realmente consciente de lo que hacía en esos momentos, pero esperaba que lo estuviese así como él lo estaba…

- Me alegro tanto por Itachi y Deidara... qué bueno que la vida les ha dado otra oportunidad… - la voz suave y algo ronca de Naruto logró sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos… el oji azul sin embargo, seguía enfocando su vista al cielo nocturno.

- Como a nosotros nos ha dado un nuevo comienzo… - comentó Sasuke sin quitar su vista del rubio y emitiendo una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Un nuevo comienzo? (N/A: no pude resistir el ponerlo… n.n) – preguntó curioso Naruto, su mirada azulina fijándose en el rostro de su pareja que en ese momento mostraba un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Sí… nos conocimos en otras circunstancias… entablamos amistad rápidamente… y sobre todo me devolviste a mi familia… - contestó Sasuke a la duda de su rubio, al tiempo en que llevaba su mano más cercana a acariciar los rubios cabellos.

- … Un nuevo comienzo… Sí, creo que si podemos llamarlo así… - murmuro Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

- … Naruto… - llamó suavemente el peli negro, inclinándose hacia el rostro del rubio hasta encontrarse su rostro completamente en paralelo con el otro, utilizando sus bazos para sostenerse y no dejarse caer por completo sobre Naruto (N/A: la escena del valle del fin… ahhh… adivinen que pasará)… ante eso el oji azul no pudo evitar que el sonrojo aumentara en su rostro y que un tenue nerviosismo naciera en su cuerpo. Si bien llevaban más de tres años siendo pareja y teniendo esa clase de acercamiento… Naruto aún sentía los nervios envolverlo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Sasuke, sintiéndose a veces muy tonto por ese hecho, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por saber que ese sentimiento no desaparecía de su pecho y le demostraba que seguía vivo… y más que nada, enamorado del oji negro.

Sus respiraciones entonces comenzaron a mezclarse, producto de la cercanía que había entre ellos… Sasuke fue acercando aún más su rostro y acomodándolo hasta que labios con labios hicieron contacto entre ellos… el beso comenzó siendo lento, sin prisas… ambos disfrutando por completo de aquella nueva forma de besar… cerrando sus ojos, los dos comenzaron a mover sus labios acompasadamente, volviendo lentamente el beso más apasionado y sugestivo; llegando al punto en donde nuevamente sus labios se abrían y dejaban paso a la participación de sus lenguas… entrelazándolas, jugando y saboreando… el beso duró por muchos minutos más hasta que se fueron separando lentamente a falta de aire… sus rostro sin embargo seguían lo suficientemente cerca para que sus respiraciones agitadas continuaran mezclándose y sus ojos se abrían lentamente, observando al otro con los ojos aun más brillantes de lo que ninguno de ellos recordaba.

Lentamente Sasuke se fue moviendo de su lugar, sin apartar su mirada de la azulina, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, sostenido por sus brazos y piernas a los costados del oji azul… acercando nuevamente su rostro, sonrió cuando vio como es que su pareja cerraba los ojos esperando a que comenzara la nueva sesión de besos… así que decidió no defraudarlo, terminó de acortar las distancias y volvió a apoderarse de los labios de otro, esta vez comenzando con un beso pasional… sin detenerse en ser delicado… sintiendo inmediatamente la respuesta de Naruto, devolviendo el beso de igual modo…

Naruto en cuanto sintió el beso entregado por Sasuke, no dudó en devolverlo con la misma intensidad; moviendo sus propias manos hasta enredarlas en el cuello de su pareja, obligándolo de ese modo a que acercara más su rostro y el beso se volviese aun más intenso… sintió entonces como es que el moreno se acomodaba un poco sobre de él, de tal manera en que sus cuerpos por fin hacían contacto por completo, así como una de las manos comenzaba a tantear sobre su torso que aun se encontraba cubierto por el chaleco chounnin, mientras que la otra mano la había llevado hasta uno de sus muslos, haciendo presión en él para darle a entender que lo moviese… algo que hizo sin demasiado esfuerzo, quedando entonces en una posición muy intima… Sasuke completamente recostado sobre de él y entre sus piernas… y el beso terminó en ese momento, dejando a ambos muchachos respirando con cierta dificultad, pero sin que Sasuke se apartase demasiado de Naruto, pues sus labios comenzaron a moverse de su boca al cuello… donde no desperdicio la oportunidad de lamer, morder, succionar y besar la piel tostada de ese lugar; con lo que ocasionó que suspiros y jadeos de placer salieran de la boca del rubio.

El Uchiha entonces logró encontrar el cierre del chaleco, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a abrirlo y después introducir su mano para acariciar el torso de Naruto aún con la playera de por medio. Sin despegar su boca del cuello del oji azul y siguiendo con la repartición de caricias en el torso, Sasuke llevó la mano libre a encontrarse en la cintura del otro, justo en el lugar donde la pretina del pantalón estaba y tomando la tela de la playera de aquel sitio fue jalándola de a poco… introduciendo su mano por debajo de la prenda y así acariciar con mayor facilidad la piel de ese lugar. Regresó entonces su boca hasta atrapar los labios rojos de Naruto, envolviéndose nuevamente en un apasionado beso; haciendo que las salivas de ambos se viesen envueltas y que por ende fluyeran de sus bocas a través de los mentones de ellos, mientras que Naruto no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y comenzaba del mismo modo a introducir una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa del Uchiha, llevando la otra mano a encontrarse sobre el trasero de su pareja...donde no tuvo reparos en apretar y manosear descaradamente esa parte del moreno…

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Naruto le dijo en esos momentos que no podía continuar con aquello… lo que estaban haciendo era una falta de respeto, siendo que se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Sasuke y por ende, en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos en una situación comprometedora… pero ese pensamiento usualmente era reemplazado por otro que le decía '_**A la mierda**_'… y que de igual manera, esa simple frase era la que ganaba; más que nada porque su propio cuerpo parecía tener mente propia y rechazaba fervientemente cualquier otro deseo que no fuese el de entregarse por completo a Sasuke. Sin que ninguno de los dos supiese cuando sucediera, ambos se encontraban con el torso desnudo, los pantalones desabrochados, besándose y acariciándose desesperadamente dentro del dojo, siendo Naruto el que en ese momento se encontraba sobre Sasuke, con las piernas a los costados de los muslos del Uchiha, haciendo con eso que ambos miembros –ya despiertos por completo en ese momento- se rozasen sugestivamente, lo que ocasionaba que ambos muchachos soltasen jadeos y gemidos de placer dentro de los besos húmedos que seguían manteniendo. Siendo Naruto el que se encontraba arriba y el que mayor control de movimiento tenía, comenzó con una danza sensual con su cuerpo… moviéndose de arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha y a veces en círculos… movimientos que aumentaban aun más la excitación de ambos y los hacían perder la razón…

Sasuke no resistió demasiado aquellos movimientos por parte de su amante, por lo que sin pensarlo llevo las manos que se dedicaban a acariciar a Naruto, hasta el broche del pantalón de su pareja y liberando rápidamente de esa prenda al oji azul, quien hizo lo mismo… liberándose al mismo tiempo de los bóxers que llevaban, quedando finalmente desnudos ante la vista deseosa del otro. El Uchiha entonces se abrazó al cuerpo de Naruto y de un movimiento volvió a colocarse sobre el otro cuerpo, repartió lamidas, succiones y mordidas a lo largo del torso del rubio… pero poniendo especial atención en aquellos dos botoncitos rosas que se presentaron ante él y utilizando una de sus manos para darle aún más placer, comenzó a masturbar el miembro completamente erecto y duro del oji azul… los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y sensuales a oídos de Sasuke, en especial porque aquellos sonidos iban impresos con su nombre… El Uchiha sonrió imperceptiblemente, sin dejar de darle placer a su amante, llevando su mano libre hasta la boca de su rubio introdujo en ella dos de sus dedos, ante lo cual recibió la placentera sensación de la lengua húmeda recorriéndolos sensualmente, lo que lo excitó más; manteniendo sus dedos de ese modo por algunos segundos, los saco cuando los sintió completamente húmedos y sin dudarlo los llevó hasta el trasero de Naruto, buscando entre las nalgas del otro hasta encontrar el esfínter que deseaba poseer en esos momentos…

Naruto jadeo de sorpresa y dolor, al tiempo en que no pudo evitar dar un respingo por la repentina intrusión de un dedo de Sasuke en su ano… el dolor por supuesto que no había sido demasiado, sin embargo el sentir como es que algo intentaba entrar a un lugar donde usualmente todo salía era muy extraño para él… más en cambio las caricias que recibía por parte de su pareja lo ayudaron a olvidar por completo ese dolor y enfocarse en el placer, y cuando sintió como es que ese dedo comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo, el placer se multiplicó… haciendo que por momentos perdiese la respiración; lo que provocaba que sonoros jadeos saliesen de su boca… pronto otro dedo acompaño al primero, aumentando el dolor y el placer… así como dilatando la entrada y lo preparaba para lo que entraría después… un tercer dedo se introdujo, lo que provocó que Naruto enredase sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo de Sasuke, después de sentir una punzada aun más fuerte de dolor; pero sin dejar que ninguna queja saliese de su boca…

Pasados un par de minutos, Sasuke saco por fin los dedos de Naruto al tiempo en que dejaba de masturbarlo y se acomodaba correctamente entre las piernas del rubio, que aún lo mantenía abrazado con sus piernas y brazos… viendo los ojos azules, descendió su rostro hasta besar los labios de su amante de una forma extrañamente tierna, para después ocultar su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto, sosteniendo su miembro con una mano lo llevó al encuentro del esfínter de su rubio, comenzando con la invasión… cuando hubo introducido una pequeña parte de su miembro, levantó un poco el rostro para ver el de su pareja, encontrándolo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con una mueca que le decía claramente el dolor que sentía a pesar de la previa preparación… y sintiéndose solo un poco culpable por ello pensó en la mejor forma de terminar aquello, concluyendo solo un par de segundos después que lo mejor sería entrar por completo de una sola embestida… así que llevó sus manos hasta tenerlas firmemente en el trasero de Naruto y con sus pies y rodillas tomo el impulso necesario, lo que lo llevó indudablemente a introducirse enteramente en su rubio y ocasionando con eso que un sonoro grito saliese de su amante… Resistiendo el deseo de comenzar a embestirlo, Sasuke llevó una de sus manos nuevamente a masturbar al oji azul, al tiempo que llevaba sus labios al encuentro de los otros…

Naruto no negaría que aquel modo de Sasuke de introducirse en él le había sorprendido y por supuesto dolido… sin embargo, después de que el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y de que nuevamente el placer se hiciese presente en su cuerpo, el sentir por completo el miembro de su amante dentro de sí, lo llenaba de un sentimiento de deseo y amor que no sabía identificar por completo… en poco tiempo, entonces él mismo comenzaba con los movimientos de caderas, dándole con eso a Sasuke pase libre a que comenzara a moverse sin preocupaciones…. Y así lo hizo, sin hacerse mucho del rogar, el Uchiha comenzó con lentas embestidas al principio, disfrutando por completo de la estreches del lugar y de los escalofríos de placer que lo envolvían… soltando jadeos y gemidos sin pensar, dejándose llevar por completo por el deseo y la lujuria… Pronto Sasuke hizo que el rubio abriese aún más las piernas, ayudándolo con sus propias manos, haciendo con eso que pudiese introducirse más profundo y así llegar a tocar un punto que hizo gritar de placer a Naruto… lo que lo llevó a golpear ese mismo lugar cuantas veces le fuese posible, moviéndose fuerte y salvajemente... movimientos que se mantuvieron por minutos eternos, hasta que ambos sintieron al mismo tiempo como es que el placer acumulado en sus miembros no resistía más y algunas embestidas más ambos eran envueltos por el orgasmo, dando un grito final con el nombre del otro… Sasuke vaciándose dentro de Naruto, y este ultimo entre los cuerpos de ambos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente. Aldea oculta de Suna**_

Amanecía ya por esa zona, y podía notarse como es que el cielo se encontraba limpio de cualquier nube que pudiese interferir en la visión del hermoso cielo azul que se presentaba sobre la aldea. Las personas del lugar comenzaban a caminar por las calles, yendo hacía sus lugares de trabajo, escuela o en algunos casos solo comenzando con la limpieza de sus hogares… Y la mansión donde residía el Kazekage no era la excepción, desde muy temprano se había visto mucho movimiento por parte de los pocos sirvientes que ahí se encontraban y de los mismos ocupantes del lugar, ¿la razón?, simple… todos preparaban las provisiones y las mudas necesarias para el Kazekage y sus escoltas; puesto que el mismo líder de la aldea había decidido irse ese mismo día a Konoha… una extraña y precipitada decisión, siendo que el Godaime Kazekage se había identificado por ser muy consciente y calculador en sus actos.

- Kazekage-sama… - un joven cubierto completamente con ropa negra y extraño maquillaje en el rostro, había entrado al estudio donde en ese momento se encontraba el Kazekage - …todo ya está preparado para el viaje, ¿Quiere que agreguemos algo más al equipaje? – terminó preguntando, se encontraba inclinado hacia el frente muy a pesar de que el mismo Kazekage se encontrara dándole la espalda en ese momento, pues veía por la ventana.

- No… Avisa a Temari y los miembros del consejo… en diez minutos partimos a Konoha… - contesto el Kazekage.

- Hai – respondió el otro, irguiéndose y caminando a la puerta en una muestra de querer salir de lugar.

- Kankuro – el Kazekage llamó al ninja antes de que saliera, logrando detenerlo en el acto y que girase a verlo - …Durante el viaje no quiero formalidades conmigo… también dile eso a Temari… por algo es que soy su hermano.

- … - el otro lo vio un tanto impresionado, pero en segundos su mirada se relajó y emitió una tenue sonrisa - … si quieres eso, entonces evita utilizar la capa y el sombrero del Kazekage… es difícil no ser formal contigo cuando los usas, Gaara…

- … durante el viaje evitaré usarlos… - declaró el Kazekage, girando por fin para hacer frente al marionetista… dejando ver de ese modo el mismo rostro serio, pálido y ojeroso del chico pelirrojo con el tatuaje del Kanji de amor en su frente.

- Gaara… sé que Konoha es nuestra aliada, pero aún no entiendo la razón por la que aceptaste presentarte a los exámenes chounnin… - comentó de pronto Kankuro con seriedad.

- … - el pelirrojo miró a su hermano mayor por algunos segundos más, analizando las palabras que diría, puesto que el marionetista no sabía nada al respecto de sus intenciones al ir a Konoha ni mucho menos de lo que lo había impulsado a tomar esa decisión - … hace tres años que Konoha perdonó nuestra traición… pero también hace casi tres años que tengo una deuda con esa aldea… y pienso cumplir con ella en estos exámenes… - fue lo único que dio como explicación a su hermano, aún a pesar que el mayor no pudiese comprender por completo a lo que se refería - … es mejor que vayas a hacer lo que te pedí, mientras me quitó esta capa…

- … Hai… - contestó resignadamente Kankuro, soltando un suspiro y saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que Gaara se quedase solo, comenzó a desabrocharse la capa lentamente, al tiempo en que pensaba en lo que haría en el momento en que llegase a Konoha… sabía que su petición sería concedida, puesto que el mismo día en que los exámenes dieron inicio había recibido la respuesta afirmativa de la Godaime Hokage, pero por cuestiones políticas no había podido salir de Suna de manera inmediata… después de todo ser el Kazekage llevaba muchas responsabilidades encima y debía de asegurar la aldea antes de alejarse de ella, por eso es que ese día; una semana después de haber iniciado los exámenes se preparaba para viajar a Konoha… suspiró… había terminado de abrirse la capa, así que procedió a quitársela, al igual que el sombrero; dejando ambos en el sillón que usualmente ocupaba y fue entonces que su vista paró en un objeto que había en su escritorio… era un sobre de tamaño carta… un sobre que contenía varías hojas que le habían sido entregadas un par de meses atrás, conteniendo información sumamente importante y confidencial… información que lo sorprendió de sobremanera cuando la hubo leído… suspiró nuevamente… últimamente lo hacía demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo… tomó entre sus manos aquel sobre y lo ocultó entre sus ropas, caminó por la habitación hasta la puerta, tomando entonces la enorme calabaza que se encontraba a un lado y la colocó en su espalda. Y sin girarse a observar nada más, salió del lugar a iniciar el viaje que lo llevaría a Konoha…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Aldea oculta de Konoha. Mansión Uchiha**_

El sol ya estaba lo bastante alto como para llegar a introducirse por las ventanas de las habitaciones, donde descuidadamente no las habían cubierto con las cortinas o persianas… así como también lograba introducirse por entre las puertas corredizas o algún pequeño orificio que le diese la oportunidad de iluminar algún lugar… y el dojo de esa casa no era ninguna excepción… un pequeño pero significativo rayo de sol había logrado cruzar hábilmente por una pequeña rendija de la puerta y se había posado exactamente sobre los parpados de un joven de cabello negro. La brillantez y el calor de ese insignificante rayo sin embargo logro hacer que los ojos oscuros que había ocultos se abriesen, recibiendo por completo esa luz, lo que lo dejo ciego momentáneamente y lo obligo a cerrar de inmediato los ojos, mientras se acomodaba de tal forma que ese rayo no lo molestase… pero en cuanto había intentado girar su cuerpo para colocarlo de costado, el peso y calor de otro cuerpo lo hizo detenerse en su intento, haciendo que abriera nuevamente los ojos, cubriéndose con una de sus manos para que la luz no lo molestase, dirigió su mirada a su torso encontrándose con la cabellera rubia de su pareja, para después observar el desnudo cuerpo y por fin recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior…

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro y llevó sus brazos a envolver el cuerpo del otro, acercándolo así aún más… logrando con eso que Naruto soltase un suspiró entre sueños. Se mantuvieron de ese modo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin poder volver a dormir el Uchiha se había mantenido observando el rostro dormido y relajado de su pareja, no queriendo perderse de aquella paz reflejada en ese hermoso ser… acariciando los rubios cabellos no pudo evitar preguntarse la hora que sería, después de todo un rayo de sol había sido el causante de que se despertase y eso le decía que la mañana debía de estar avanzada un poco... y aunque no escuchaba ruidos que le advirtiesen sobre el despertar de algún familiar, no quiso arriesgarse a ser encontrados de esa forma.

- Naruto… - lo llamó en voz alta, mientras movía un poco su cuerpo - … Naruto, despierta…

- … ahmñ… otro rato más… - respondió el oji azul abrazándose más al cuerpo de Sasuke sin abrir ni un poco sus ojos.

- Vamos Dobe… no querrás que mis padres nos encuentren desnudos en el dojo… - le dijo el Uchiha con cierto tono de burla y seriedad.

- … - Naruto escuchó lejanamente las palabras de Sasuke, sin ponerles demasiada atención al principio… sin embargo algunos segundos después, cuando las palabras 'desnudos en el dojo' tomaron significado en su cabeza, recuerdos algo borrosos de la noche pasada inundaron su mente y sin poder evitarlo la sorpresa lo invadió, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y que levantase su torso lo suficiente para poder apreciar por completo la total sinceridad de las palabras de su pareja. - … pero ¿qué…?

- ¿No me dirás que no lo recuerdas o sí?, ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado ebrio como para que lo olvidemos… - interrumpió Sasuke con el rostro serio viendo fijamente el rostro del oji azul.

- … - el rubio no contesto, sin embargo el color rojo invadió por completo su rostro… lo que fue suficiente respuesta para Sasuke… y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo que lo ayudase a cubrirse. - … ¿lo hicimos en el dojo?... – hizo aquella pregunta tonta, después de ver el lugar donde se encontraban – demonios, tus padres nos mataran por esto…

- Mis padres aún no se despiertan… además si nos apresuramos podemos arreglar el lugar… - comentó el Uchiha, al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Naruto, pues pudo ser completamente consciente de cómo es que habían dejado el tatami del lugar, no solo por el semen y el sudor sino que además en algunas partes podían observarse algunas ralladuras… - será mejor arreglarnos… - terminó diciendo al tiempo en que se apartaba por completo del cuerpo de Naruto y se levantaba para recoger su ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

- … - Naruto observó con cierta vergüenza los actos del moreno, en especial por el hecho de que no parecía ni un poco avergonzado de pasearse desnudo frente a él… apartando la vista del cuerpo del otro, se levando y comenzó a recoger él mismo su ropa para colocársela rápidamente… lo cierto es que, a pesar de que sentía las presencias inmóviles de los otros habitantes, se sentía nervioso por ser descubiertos en algo que, aunque no fuese nada malo, le impediría volver a mirar los ojos de alguno de los padres de Sasuke.

Sin volver a cruzar alguna palabra, ambos muchachos comenzaron con la limpieza del Dojo, teniéndolo completamente limpio en menos de cinco minutos… e inmediatamente después ambos se dirigían a sus habitaciones a buscar un cambio de ropa y dirigirse a darse un baño… cada uno por separado, pues Naruto no se encontraba lo suficientemente listo para volver a ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke y no poder detenerse… y el Uchiha sentía el nerviosismo de su pareja, por lo que no insistió en que se bañasen juntos a pesar de que se moría de ganas por hacerlo… Cuando ambos hubiesen estado aseados y vestidos, comenzaron a escuchar y sentir el movimiento de los demás habitantes de la casa, lo que les dijo a ambos que posiblemente tardaran un poco en arreglarse y bajar a buscar algo para desayunar…

- Diablos, no recordaba cómo es que había quedado el salón – comentó Sasuke en el momento en que entraba a esa habitación y observaba el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

- … Esto se ve peor que mi departamento… - el comentario de Naruto no pudo ser contradicho por Sasuke, puesto que no había forma de hacerlo… y es que el salón no solo se encontraba con más de una docena de botellas de sake vacías, ya que también podían observarse los muebles fuera de su lugar, sucios y un tanto raspados… algo que podían explicar después de observar cómo es que Kyuubi –aún estando dormido- hacia que sus colas se moviesen de un lado a otro y él mismo llegaba mover su cuerpo por completo en algún giro o movimiento brusco. - … este maldito zorro… Kyuubi… ¡DESPIERTA!... – Grito mientras se acercaba lenta y cuidadosamente al zorro con la clara intensión de despertarlo de un golpe o patada.

- … - Sasuke solo vio como es que su rubio se acercaba al zorro, notando como es que a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía, en su rostro se reflejaba una pequeña mueca de dolor y que su andar no era normal - … Naruto, ¿te duele algo?... – una pregunta que detuvo al rubio de su intento por entregarle una patada al zorro que parecía no querer despertar.

- … - Naruto vio a su pareja con una ceja alzada y bastante seriedad, para en un par de segundos hacer aparición un sonrojo muy visible y girar su rostro a otra parte - … intenta caminar, después de que te metan… por el culo… - eso lo dijo con una voz suave y vergonzosa.

- … - y en el rostro del Uchiha apareció un tenue sonrojo junto con una sonrisa ladeada - … ya te acostumbraras… -comentó a Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

- … - ante esas palabras el rubio abandonó su vergüenza y fue sustituido por molestia, lo que mostró a Sasuke cuando giró a verlo - … ¿ya te acostumbraras?... a no, la próxima vez vas a ser tú el pasivo… - declaró con voz irritada.

- ¿Pasivo, yo?... ja, sí claro… como si yo fuera a permitirlo así de fácil… - contestó Sasuke con su sonrisas arrogante.

- Así tenga que obligarte la próxima vez tú serás el que sufra – declaró aun más frustrado el rubio acercándose de nuevo a donde se encontraba en moreno.

- ¿En serio?, ¿cómo lo harás?, a penas y si puedes moverte. – preguntó con burla el Uchiha.

- grrr… a hora verás quien no puede moverse… - exclamo el rubio justo un instante antes de saltar sobre su pareja con todo lo que sus fuerzas fueron capaz de darle.

Sasuke, a pesar de que previó ese movimiento, no hizo nada por eludirlo y no era porque le interesará 'jugar' con su compañero… no, nada más lejos de la realidad… sólo era que estaba lo bastante seguro de que Naruto no sería capaz de hacerle daño por la falta de movilidad en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. El rubio había causado que los dos cayeran al suelo, por la rudeza del movimiento, colocándose así sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, y alzando su mano en un intento por golpearlo… algo que no pudo completar por el simple hecho de que las manos del moreno habían logrado detenerlo y en un movimiento lo habían girado, para colocarlo de espaldas al suelo teniendo encima a Sasuke, que astutamente había apresado sus manos por las muñecas y en ese momento las retenía por sobre su cabeza.

- Si estas adolorido, lo mejor sería que descansases y que no te esforzaras tanto en pelear conmigo. – declaró Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Baka… quítate de encima – le exigió el rubio aún un poco molesto por la situación en la que había caído.

- jujuju… sabes, estas en una posición muy… sugerente… - comentó el Uchiha al tiempo que su mirada recorría el cuerpo postrado debajo suyo y percatándose de la posición en la que se encontraban. Nuevamente Naruto con las piernas semi abiertas dejando al moreno entre ellas, y con las manos sobre la cabeza… viéndose completamente indefenso.

- … Temee… suéltame o verás lo que le sucederá a tu linda espada lanza rayos - dijo Naruto intentando sonar amenazante.

- No hagas amenazas que no puedes cumplir… recuerda que Kusanagi no es fácil de destruir, ni siquiera Kyuubi podría hacer eso… - le recordó el moreno a su pareja, acercando su propio rostro al otro, con claras intenciones de comenzar un beso.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes Uchiha… es de día y estamos en la sala de la casa de tus padres… - declaró Naruto al tiempo en que giraba el rostro hacía un lado y evitar así que los labios del otro hiciesen contacto con los suyos.

- … - Sasuke al percatarse de eso, no se molesto… en cambio dejó que sus labios se posaran en la mejilla, recorriendo suave y lentamente la piel que se encontrara a su alcance.

- Vaya, vaya… no sabía que les gustara el exhibicionismo… - se escuchó la voz burlona en toda la habitación.

- Itachi no los molestes – se escuchó otra voz, que parecía regañar a la primera.

- … - tanto Naruto como Sasuke giraron sus cabezas hacía el lugar de donde provenían esas voces, encontrándose con una mirada divertida y otra avergonzada correspondientes a Itachi y Deidara, respectivamente… de inmediato Naruto logró liberarse de las 'ataduras' en sus manos –ya que Sasuke se había distraído un poco al observar a su Aniki- y de un movimiento lo empujo de encima suyo, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

- …Grrr, ¿Qué demonios quieres Aniki?... – dijo molestó el menor de los Uchiha sentándose en el tatami del lugar, después de todo había interrumpido su asalto sobre su rubia pareja.

- Solo venía a ver el desastre que se causo anoche – contestó el mayor con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, haciendo enfadar aún más a Sasuke por eso.

- Etto… creó que deberíamos comenzar con la limpieza de este lugar… sus padres pronto bajaran… - habló el Deidara intentando calmar los ánimos entre los dos Uchiha.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Deidara – concordó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- hmj – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras desviaba el rostro molesto y se cruzaba de brazos, aún sentado en el mismo lugar.

- Teme, no refunfuñes y ayúdanos… no querrás que tu madre vea el desastre y que tú estés sentadito sin hacer nada… - Naruto ni pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa de burla al decir lo último. Todos conocían el carácter escondido de Mikoto Uchiha, pues todos ellos habían tenido que pasar por una situación que la hiciese enfadar en algún momento, sacándola de sus casillas y recibiendo un castigo mucho más temible del que podrían recibir de la Godaime Hokage. O por lo menos Naruto había sido testigo de esos castigos, cuando Itachi ni Sasuke cumplieron con alguna tarea importante que había sido impuesta por la dama Uchiha… y fue justamente por esas palabras que ambos hermanos Uchiha rápidamente comenzaban a moverse, siendo que Itachi corría a buscar los utensilios necesarios para limpiar por completo el lugar, Sasuke levantándose de su 'cómodo' asiento y comenzando a recoger algunas de las botellas vacías del cuelo… mientras que Deidara comenzaba con acomodar un poco los muebles del lugar… y él… bueno, él mismo se acerco lo mejor que pudo al, aún dormido Kyuubi; entregando al momento una fuerte sacudida con uno de sus pies y despertándolo al momento…

- Chiquillo… si no te mato ahora es porque no tengo mis poderes… - declaró muy molesto el zorro.

- Vamos zorro, será mejor que tú también ayudes a limpiar; porque Mikoto-san bajará en cualquier momento. – declaró el rubio alejándose del demonio y comenzando a recoger algunas botellas… o por lo menos lo intentaba, pues el esfuerzo al inclinarse lo hacía sentir aquel pinchazo de dolor en cierta área baja…

Kyuubi después de escuchar las palabras de su ex-contenedor comenzó a ayudar al rubio mayor en el acomodo de los muebles… porque sí, incluso el demonio más poderoso de los nueve bijuus había sido víctima de uno de los castigos de la muy respetable y 'amable' Mikoto Uchiha… un castigo que lo hizo tomar consciencia de nunca volver hacer enfadar a aquella mujer y por supuesto de no intentar hacer nada malo frente a ella… y es que el castigo recibido había sido demasiado duro incluso para él…

Cuando Itachi llegó con los utensilios de limpieza, todos cooperaron en dejar como nuevo el salón, repartiéndose los lugares y muebles para terminar más rápido… y así fue como los dueños de la mansión los habían encontrado… haciendo con eso que sonrisas satisfechas y orgullosas nacieran en los rostros de ambos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Dos días después. Konoha**_

En el edificio donde se reunían y entrenaban los miembros del cuerpo de escuadrón AMBU dirigidos por Danzou, se podían observar cómo es que el mismo jefe de esa división y un chico peli negro se encontraban hablando seriamente dentro de un salón, completamente solos… el chico no mayor a los quince años se encontraba inclinado ante su jefe, utilizaba un pantalón negro y una ombliguera del mismo color, en sus manos llevaba puesto unos guantes negros y una Katana a la espalda… su piel pálida contrastando enormemente con el color de su ropa y dejando a la vista sus ojos negros, junto con su rostro completamente inexpresivos.

- Todo está dispuesto para que seas parte de la escolta del Kazekage… - dijo el hombre con aquella venda cubriendo su ojo derecho, con tono serio y calmado - … al ser de la misma edad que ese Kazekage y ser uno de los más fuertes de tu generación, podrás acercarte lo suficiente al chico y cumplir con lo planeado… - hizo una pequeña pausa para escoger sus siguientes palabras - … de ahora en adelante y hasta que termine la misión, serás conocido como Sai…

- Sai… como usted desee… - habló por primera vez el chico, mostrando o queriendo mostrar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro… pero solo logrando demostrar una completamente falsa.

- … No hace falta que utilices tu sonrisa falsa ante mí… - comentó el mayor cerrando por unos instantes su ojo.

- … He estado practicando, pero aún no… - comenzó a decir Sai borrando toda expresión de su rostro y mirando a su superior - … aún no soy capaz de producir… esa cosa llamada "expresión"…

- … Por el momento ocúpate de llevar a cabo lo mejor posible la misión… - declaró el mayor dando la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar - … será mejor que vayas a presentarte, el Kazekage debe de estar a punto de llegar – fueron las últimas palabras que Danzou dirigió a su subordinado, para después desaparecer de la vista del chico, quien un segundo después también desapareció del lugar…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Torre Hokage**_

Sasuke y Naruto habían sido llamados por la Hokage de la aldea, durante esos últimos días habían estado entrenando o en todo caso recorriendo por completo la aldea… recordando cómo es que era antes y como es que había sido afectada por los cambios que se dieron durante esos casi tres años que estuvieron fuera… sin duda el barrio Uchiha no había sido el único donde las cosas tomaran un giro… El hospital de Konoha era otro lugar que tuvo cambios, ya que en el momento en que pasaron por ahí se percataron de un nuevo edificio que hacía de extensión del lugar… un edificio que se dedicaba a la recolección y conservación de plantas medicinales… un área que sin duda nunca había tenido la aldea en esos años ni mucho menos en la 'otra vida' de ellos; cuando habían escuchado a lo que estaba reservado ese lugar no dudaron en ir y saber un poco más al respecto… llevándose una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con que la jefa de esa área no era nadie más que Tamura Hokashi, la mujer que habían escoltado hasta la aldea en su última misión antes de marcharse de Konoha… Naruto, que era el más desinhibido al hablar, fue quien logro obtener más información de ese lugar. Parecía ser que después de que Tamura llegase y de que se encontrase siendo entrenada por Tsunade, había hecho mención del invernadero que en Suna poseían, en donde podían encontrar varías especies de plantas medicinales que eran difíciles de encontrar en el desierto y mantenerlas a salvo; eso lo había dicho en un principio como una simple comparación en cuanto a lo diferentes que eran Konoha y Suna, sin embargo Tsunade lo tomo como una sugerencia a seguir… después de todo el tener reservas en plantas medicinales no era un desperdicio de espacio y podría llegar a serles de utilidad en algún momento; fue que la Hokage había comenzado con la planeación de ese lugar y nombró a Tamura como la principal encargada del lugar, haciendo que participara en la construcción del lugar –más que nada guiando en cuanto a la distribución que debía de tener-, pasando a convertirse en la jefa del área en cuanto se comenzó con la conservación de las plantas… Además de que encontraron pequeños cambios, como el hecho de que en la Academia colocaron dos profesores para cada grupo –siendo idea del Tercero, después de observar los resultado que obtuvo el grupo de ellos al tener a Kakashi e Iruka cono senseis-, que los grupos de alumnos habían crecido en un 10% y por último que en algunos caso –muy contados de hecho- a los equipos gennin se les daba la oportunidad de realizar misiones clase C o B… solo en aquellos en que veían un gran potencial de pelea por supuesto.

La cuestión era, que ellos entraban a la Torre de la Hokage para averiguar que era aquello tan importante que deseaba decirles Tsunade... pues el jounni que había ido a entregarles el mensaje no había podido decirles el tema a tratar con ella. Los había citado de un momento a otro, lo que los había obligado tener que dejar de lado el entrenamiento que comenzaban por ese día y acudir lo más rápido que pudiesen a ese llamado. Y ahora, después de unos minutos se encontraban ahí, frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, siendo Sasuke quien tocase y así anunciarse ellos mismos ante la rubia.

- Pase – escucharon ambos aquella palabra, por lo que Naruto tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió como sólo él podría hacerlo… con rapidez, al tiempo en que estaba dispuesto a soltar un grito de Tsunade-obachan… quedándose completamente estático en su lugar y mirando atenta y escépticamente a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Tsunade se encontraban sentada en su silla correspondiente, detrás del escritorio… Shizune a su lado y cargando el cerdito, miraba seriamente a los recién llegados, frente a la Hokage sin embargo, se encontraban cuatro personas que ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían visto por mucho tiempo… tres de ellas siendo de otra aldea y el otro por estar oculto dentro de una organización… Por qué sí, frente a la pareja se encontraban el chico marionetista, la chica rubia con su enorme abanico y el chico pelirrojo contenedor del un colas… los tres hermanos Sabaku… acompañados del chico que en algún momento había llegado a ser compañero de Naruto, aunque sólo el Uzumaki y el Uchiha lo recordasen…

- Vaya Naruto, nunca espere llegar a verte impresionado…. – comentó Tsunade un tanto divertida, pero recuperando la compostura casi de inmediato - … Sasuke, Naruto por favor entren y cierren la puerta… - ordenó ella, viendo cómo es que un segundo después el oji azul recuperaba la movilidad y entraba velozmente a la oficina, siendo seguido por su compañero, que fue el encargado de cerrar la puerta - … muy bien, los he llamado por dos razones…. La primera y más importante de ellas es porque necesito que sean los guardaespaldas del Kazekage… - anunció haciendo una leve seña hacía el pelirrojo.

- … ¿eres el Kazekage?... – preguntó Naruto a menor de los tres hermanos, recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento. - … Wow… ¡FELICIDADES!... – gritó emocionado y de no haber sido por que había sido detenido por los brazos de su pareja, sin duda hubiese saltado a abrazar al otro.

- ¡Naruto compórtate! – ordenó con voz fuerte l Godaime, haciendo que con eso el aludido se calmara un poco - … Bien… la segunda cosa es que, a pesar de que ambos son chounnin no puedo dejar que se encarguen de esto ustedes dos… cosa del consejo… - declaró, agregando rápidamente al final esa frase antes de que los dos chicos tuviesen intensión de reclamar algo - … por eso es que los ancianos decidieron ponerles un nuevo compañero de equipo y ese es Sai… - terminó señalando al otro chico que les sonreía falsamente.

- Hola me llamo Sai… espero que nos llevemos bien – saludo con su sonrisa falsa a la pareja.

- … - a Naruto le dio la sensación de tener un dejabú con esa presentación y más aún con aquella sonrisa tan falsa con la que se presentaba su compañero.

- … - Sasuke se mantuvo callado observando con el ceño fruncido, a quien sería su nuevo compañero de equipo, desde que lo conociera en 'el pasado' no le había parecido ni un poco confiable ni agradable, por el solo hecho de que le hablaba con mucho… apreció… de la relación que mantenía con Naruto –aunque nunca mencionase directamente algo así, el solo hecho de que intensase llevarlo a Konoha por Naruto lo hacía despreciarlo-.

- … Soy Naruto Uzumaki… - se presentó adecuadamente el rubio mostrándole una verdadera sonrisa e intentando alejar aquel ambiente tenso que de pronto había aparecido en el lugar.

- … Sasuke Uchiha… - fue lo que dijo el moreno, sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión ni apartar su mirada de Sai.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?, ¿He hecho algo para enfadarte, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó el chico AMBU sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

- …hmj… - Sasuke aparto su mirara molesta de él y no contestó a la pregunta.

- No te preocupes, él se comporta así con más personas… - justificó Naruto manteniendo su sonrisa sincera.

- Bien… dejen la charla… - intervino la Hokage – al ser el Kazekage alguien muy importante, he dispuesto una casa donde podrá quedarse hasta que los exámenes chounnin lleguen a su término… durante el día ustedes tres se encargarán de mantener protegido a Gaara… Temari y Kankuro se encargaran de eso en la noche…

- ¿Ah?, pero ¿por qué debemos protegerlo estando él en Konoha? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

- El Kazekage ha recibido algunas amenazas de las cuales preocuparse… si bien Konoha está bastante custodiada en estos días, aún es posible que alguien logre eludir la vigilancia e intente hacerle daño… - contesto la rubia con extrema seriedad.

- Él es muy poderoso, no veo la razón de que tengamos que protegerlo… y ¿por qué tenemos que hacer equipo con él?, ¿no debería de ser Sakura nuestra compañera? – declaró Sasuke con su ya conocida seriedad… y aunque no le gustase demasiado la idea de trabajar con la peli rosa, no podía dejar de pensar que cualquier otra persona sería mejor que trabajar al lado de quien en algún momento fuese sus sustituto.

- Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí, Uchiha… y en cuanto a su compañero, no puedo colocar a Sakura con ustedes porque ella está muy ocupad ayudándome en asuntos médicos y porque el consejo fue quien 'decidió' que fuese Sai el que los acompañara… - declaró la Hokage de tal forma que ninguno de ellos pudiese poner objeción. - … ahhh… todo lo que necesiten saber se encuentra en este pergamino, así que sería mejor que comiencen con esto… - terminó de decir extendiéndoles un pergamino a la pareja, siendo Naruto quien lo tomase, entregándoselo a Sasuke sin perecer demasiado interesado en leerlo. – Ahora, pueden retirarse.

- … - Gaara sólo se inclino un poco a modo de despedida, para comenzar a salir de la oficina.

- Con permiso – dijeron los otros hermanos Sabaku, siguiendo de inmediato a su pequeño hermano.

- Hokage-sama – se despidió Sai caminando a la salida, sin perder de vista a los ninjas que salieran antes que él.

- Sasuke, Naruto… - llamó la rubia antes de que ellos saliesen de la oficina - … vigilen a ese Sai, algo me dice que no pretende nada bueno… - la seriedad con que lo dijo no les dejo dudas de que algo malo podría suceder.

- … No te preocupes… - respondió Naruto con inusual seriedad, y de Sasuke la rubia solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza… segundos después ellos salían de la oficina.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Esa misma noche. Casa de hospedaje de Gaara.**_

El Kazekage de Suna se encontraba despierto observando atentamente los papeles que se encontraban desordenados en el escritorio de la que era en ese momento su habitación… ese día había llegado a la aldea de Konoha, teniendo sólo un objetivo en mente… entregar a Naruto Uzumaki la información que había encontrado a cerca de un tema muy importante para ese chico rubio… sin embargo, nunca contó con el hecho de que su petición de tener a Naruto como su protector, se viese modificada por las ordenes del consejo de Konoha… y no era el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha también fuese su guardaespaldas, no; el hecho era que también se encontraba ese otro chico llamado Sai… con aquella sonrisa completamente falsa, así como con las estúpidas frases que dejaba salir a cada momento, diciendo lo que realmente pensaba de ellos o de quien se le pusiese en frente… más de una vez habían hecho que él mismo le hiciese entrega de algunos golpes en la cabeza a ese chico, quien parecía resistir mucho al ataque físico… y eso le extrañaba mucho, ya que nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiese hacerle sacar de sus casillas con cosas tan simples… El hecho, era que Sai no se había despegado ni un poco de él, y por lo mismo no había podido hablar demasiado con Naruto ni pudo hacerle entrega de esos documentos… por lo que en ese momento se encontraba preocupado, pues sabía que lo que el esos papeles se encontraba escrito era muy delicado como para enviarlo en manos de otro a entregárselo al rubio, así que la única opción que tenía era hacerlo él mismo en algún momento en que Sai se encontrase distraído… claro que otra opción podría ser visitar al chico en la noche y entregárselo sin que nadie más interfiriera… pero el problema de eso era que no sabía donde quedaba la casa del rubio… preguntárselo era una opción, pero eso sin duda haría sospechar al chico de la sonrisa falsa y posiblemente no se le despegaría nunca… Dejó escapar un suspiro; debía de encontrar una forma adecuada de hacer que Sai se distrajera solo unos segundos para así poder entregarle ese sobre a Naruto… es lo único que necesitaba… una pequeña distracción…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 19…**

**Notas: **Hola de nuevo!!… jejeje… bueno, como ya se los había dicho hay un pequeño cambio en cuanto al formato de estas notas… por comodidad… jejeje… Ok, un capítulo corto y donde se colocó la escena yaoi que la mayoría de ustedes esperaba... esa escena, debo decirles, que ha sido la segunda que escribo… si, es cierto que había escrito hentai antes en una relación hetero, pero esa no vale… escribir una relación sexual chico/chico ha sido mucho reto para mí, así que no espero que haya quedado muy bien ni nada… mmm, la verdad es que no creo colocar otra escena así más adelante o tal vez si lo haga pero posiblemente sea en el capítulo final… Y es que, cuando comencé con este Fic no tenía planeado colocar una escena así, por lo que si lo he hecho ahora, ha sido un regalo de mi parte a todos por el hecho de que el Fic se haya extendido demasiado… mmm, también coloque la aparición de nuestro Gaara como el Kazekage y de su futura pareja… si es quien están pensando, la verdad es que no sabía cómo colocarlo en el Fic pero al final he logrado encontrar una muy buena forma. Ok, muchos se preguntaran que es eso tan importante que Gaara tiene que decirle a nuestro querido Naru y eso… es lo que tendrán que esperar a averiguar en el siguiente capítulo… Ahora sí, creo que es todo… si tienen alguna crítica – constructiva - , comentario, amenaza, felicitación o demás ya saben donde dejarla…. Nos escribimos pronto!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**


	20. Cap 20: Identidad

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** mikami, Psyco-Kaye, Sazzi, Dark-ekin, Kyubi no Youko, livany_bbi, Ayame chan, AGUILA FANEL, Mein Sonnenschein, marun15, clarita18, mar_erandie, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, luna456, natitalechugita, Hime-Sora y Noy-chan**. También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:**

Bueno en este capitulo aparecerá nuevamente Konohamaru y Jiraiya… ambos adentrándose más a la historia y a algunos eventos que ocurrirán a partir de este capitulo, donde nuevamente Akatsuki hará acto de presencia, poniendo en alerta a la aldea de Konoha…

**Pregunta:** Por el momento no sé exactamente quién será el seme la relación entre Gaara y Sai, así que quisiera dejarles la decisión a ustedes, _**¿Quieren que sea un GaaraXSai o un SaiXGaara?**_, por favor díganme lo que desean.

Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**Capitulo 20: Identidad.**

**.**

Una semana había sido el tiempo transcurrido desde el mismo día en que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai habían sido designados para cuidarle durante las horas del día, en el tiempo que permanecería en la aldea… Una semana y no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de poder estar a solas –o por lo menos sin la molesta presencia de Sai- con Naruto; y es que desde el mismo momento en que ese pintor había sido presentado ante él, le había dado la sensación de desconfianza… más que nada por aquella sonrisa tan falsa que presentaba ante todos. Siempre que parecía tener un poco de oportunidad de hablar con su rubio amigo, Sai hacia gala de sus habilidades ninja, apareciendo de manera muy inoportuna y haciendo preguntas muy tontas en su opinión… después de todo, ¿Qué persona no conoce el significado de 'vete de aquí que estorbas'?... por que él sí, y lo había dicho de ese modo para que el pinto no tuviese duda de que no lo deseaba cerca o en caso contrarío obtener una mueca de disgusto junto con algún insulto… pero a cambio había recibido otra sonrisa aún más falsa y la frase _**'cuando estas enojado te ves lindo'**_… Destruyó el vaso de vidrio que tenía en su mano después de recordar esas palabras; él no era lindo, él no estaba ni un poco cercano de ser un estúpido chico lindo… él era Sabaku no Gaara… contenedor del demonio Shukaku y asesino de una multitud de personas, a pesar de su corta edad… y en esos momentos él era el Kazekage de la aldea de Suna, por lo que debía de infundir respeto o en muchos casos miedo; más nunca parecer lindo ante nadie…. Ese día había estado a punto de cometer su primer asesinato después de tres años de 'abstinencia', afortunadamente para el de sonrisa falsa, Naruto había estado presente y fue él quien logró calmarlo a base de mucho esfuerzo; así como de algunos golpes…

Respiró profundamente por unos segundos, intentando calmar sus instintos asesinos… después cuando la calma llegó a él nuevamente, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y caminó hasta el lavabo de la cocina dispuesto a limpiarse los restos de vidrios que tenía clavados en su piel –que no eran muchos pues su capa de arena lo protegía muy bien y lo había ayudado a no salir herido-… era de noche y su hermano mayor se encontraba fuera inspeccionando los alrededores de la casa… y como él no podía dormir ni un poco había decidido a bajar a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, desafortunadamente tuvo que ponerse a pensar en la situación que lo tenía preocupado y había terminado rompiendo el vaso… Cuando tuvo su mano limpia, se dio la vuelta y camino entonces hasta la sala de la casa, donde se recostó en el sillón más largo y en ese lugar nuevamente su mente volvió a enfocarse en su problema… Sai, en ese tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo… no, más bien el tiempo que lo tenía de guardaespaldas, sabía que era un boca floja… siempre parecía decir lo primero que le llegase a la mente y con eso obviamente molestaba a la mayoría –si no es que todas- las personas con las que tenía contacto; su sonrisa falsa también era algo que parecía ir con él, claro sin olvidar aquel ninjutsu tan extraño que poseía… en eso debía de admitir que había un buen trabajo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta… Por que aún así lo hacía perder los estribos cuando lo tenía cerca, aunque no era el único por lo que había detectado… muchas veces en esa semana, se había dado cuenta de la sobre protección que Uchiha Sasuke tenía para con Naruto cada vez que el pintor se acercaba demasiado al rubio o que mantenían una… conversación… no sabía las razones que el Uchiha tenía en contra de Sai, pero estaba seguro de que la pareja del rubio podría ayudarle mucho… sí, el mismo día en que había llegado a Konoha, se le había entregado la noticia de que Sasuke y Naruto tenían una relación amorosa oficial, y que ya tenían tres años de ese modo… noticia que le fue entregada 'amablemente' –nótese el sarcasmo- por el mismo Uchiha… emitió una tenue sonrisa si poder evitarlo… era más que obvio que Sasuke Uchiha tenía celos de que él mismo se acercase a su rubio, pero los celos crecían más cuando Naruto se quedaba al lado de Sai hablando o cuando lo defendía; y por eso mismo sabía que el Uchiha no se negaría a ayudarle…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Campo de entrenamiento Num. 3**_

Era el día ocho desde que Gaara había llegado a Konoha, y por supuesto el octavo día desde que había formado nuevamente equipo con Sai… no podía negar que de alguna extraña manera se encontrará feliz por tener de nuevo al pintor de sonrisa falsa como compañero; aunque debía de admitir que en todos esos años, las veces que llegó a pensar en el chico había creído firmemente en que nunca lo volvería a ver, por todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en esta nueva vida que llevaban… afortunadamente sus pensamientos no se habían cumplido del todo, porque si bien era cierto que su compañero parecía ser el mismo ninja falto de sentimientos y que no entendía mucho sobre esas cuestiones, también era cierto que desde el momento en que lo había vuelto a ver, había notado un cambio lo bastante evidente como para dejarlo pasar… Sai no se interesaba en nada de lo que hiciese él o Sasuke… toda su atención se enfocaba por completo en los movimientos de Gaara y las palabras que decía… y eso lo llenaba de nerviosismo, así como de preocupación; por que esa actitud reafirmaba las sospechas que Tsunade tenía acerca de las verdaderas intensiones de Sai o mejor dicho del jefe del pintor… Danzou… Por eso era que la mayoría del tiempo intentaba distraer la atención de Sai, pero aún así el pintor parecía no querer entablar una amistad con él… claro que en el 'pasado' habían tenido sus altibajos antes de realmente poder llamarse amigos, por lo que se había esforzado por que eso no volviese a suceder, sin embargo todo parecía decir que nada sería como él lo quería. Y ahí estaban entrenando en ese lugar, siendo Gaara y Sasuke los que se enfrentaban en ese momento… ambos mostraban claramente la mejoría de sus habilidades ninja, en especial el pelirrojo que ya no se quedaba completamente estático frente a su contrincante, confiando en que su arena lo protegería… y de Sasuke ya conocía cuáles eran sus verdaderas habilidades.

- Siempre que se decide que entrenaremos, te quedas a mi lado, ¿acaso te atraigo?, por que leí en un libro que… - el comentario de Sai aunado a la sonrisa falsa que siempre portaba, hicieron que en Naruto naciese la repentina irritación que el chico siempre era capaz de causar en él.

- ¡NO ME ATRAES! – Naruto sin duda no midió el tono de su voz, pues claramente aquello sonó como un grito y por lo tanto causo que los dos ninjas que peleaban, dejaran de hacerlo para girar a verlos - … s-siguán, siguán… jejeje… solo es un malentendido… nada de qué preocuparse… - habló nerviosamente queriendo parecer completamente seguro, sin embargo solo logró convencerlos hasta que les dedicó algunas palabras más de que todo estaba bien y que se encargaría de poner en su lugar a Sai.

- ¿Cómo es que me pondrás en mi lugar? – preguntó el pintor sin borrar su sonrisa.

- … Sai, necesitas aprender muchas cosas… - suspiró Naruto resignadamente, recuperando el control perdido segundos antes y enfoco su mirada de nuevo en la batalla que mantenían Sasuke y Gaara; por lo cual no se percato de que estaba siendo mirado por Sai - … No me atraes… y no importa lo que digan los libros, en cuestiones de sentimientos nunca se puede describir completamente uno de ellos.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? – preguntó el peli negro aún sonriendo.

- … - fue entonces que Naruto adquirió una mirada llena de seriedad - … No sé explicarlo Sai, pero de alguna forma al final de todo… tú te has convertido en un buen amigo… cuando te conocí me prometí que jamás te aceptaría como compañero u amigo, aborrecía tu forma de ser, el hecho de que no comprendieras ni un poco los sentimientos de los demás y tú excesiva sinceridad al momento de decir lo que pensabas… - el discurso salía con libertad de sus labios, sin pensar demasiado en lo que quería decir… en lo que quería explicar - … pero todo cambio de un momento a otro, me demostraste que tenías sentimientos, y más que nada… me demostraste que eras capaz de entender aunque sea solo un poco de lo que es la amistad y eso fue suficiente para que tú te volvieses una de las personas importantes en mi vida…

- … Te equivocas… - fue lo que dijo Sai después de unos segundos donde el rubio había hecho una pausa en su discurso, haciendo con eso que la mirada azulina se fijase en él, sin la sonrisa que lo identificaba - … Te equivocas, yo no tengo eso que la gente llama emociones, no sé lo que hayas visto en mí, pero te aseguro que no pudieron ser sentimientos. – aseguró volviendo a formar aquella sonrisa falsa cuando hubo terminado de hablar.

- … Yo se lo que vi, Sai… - contradijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente – Tú eres el que debe entender que… tienes derecho a sentir… - termino de decir, para caminar en dirección de Gaara… la pelea ya había terminado, tomándolo de uno de los brazos cuando estuvo a su lado y con eso arrastrándolo de nuevo al centro del campo de entrenamiento. Y aunque a Sasuke no le agradó en absoluto aquello, se decidió a quedarse al lado del chico AMBU al tiempo que vigilaba lo que los otros dos hacían… lo hacía más que nada por la intriga que sentía al querer saber lo que habían estado hablando esos dos, pues el rostro de Sai se había vuelto inexpresivo de pronto.

- … Naruto-kun es muy extraño… - fue el comentario que Sasuke recibió por parte del otro moreno, consiguiendo con eso que viese de reojo al chico dándole a entender así que tenía su atención - … Hace unos instantes me decía que me considera su amigo y la verdad es que no creo que él me conozca lo suficiente como para decir eso… - la sonrisa falsa había regresado - … no creo que él llegase a considerar un amigo a un asesino…

- … - Sasuke regresó su vista hacia donde el pelirrojo y el rubio se encontraban, ambos Jinchuuriki no entrenaban, más bien se encontraban platicando amenamente, claro que siendo Naruto quien sonreía animadamente - … No subestimes a Naruto… - comenzó diciendo, su voz sonando seria - … puede que él te parezca infantil, torpe e incluso demasiado confianzudo, pero… pero estoy seguro de que él es más maduro que cualquiera…

- No creo que se maduro el que haya perdonado y considere su amigo a quien intentó destruir la aldea hace tres años – interrumpió Sai con su sonrisa falsa.

- … - la interrupción hizo enfadar a Sasuke, que no estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a que alguien –además de Naruto- se atreviese a hablar antes de que él terminase; tuvo que respirar profundamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - …Cada persona tiene una visión diferente de justicia… y Naruto es uno de los pocos ninjas que intentan comprender las razones que llevan a otro ninja a cometer crímenes o traicionar a alguien; llegando incluso a perdonarlos si ve que las razones de alguna forma lo justifican…

- El hecho de que Naruto perdone acciones como esas, demuestra que no es maduro. – comentó Sai con seriedad.

- … - y Sasuke por fin se atrevió a mirar directamente el rostro de Sai… ambas miradas encontrándose… ambos mostrándose completamente serios - … Cuando Naruto entrega su amistad a alguien, lo único que nunca debes de hacer es traicionarlo… a menos de que seas alguien realmente importante, él no te dará una segunda oportunidad… Si Naruto te considera su amigo, no desprecies su amistad, acéptala y mantenla. – una chispa de melancolía apareció en sus ojos negros, al recordar cómo es que él había tenido más de una oportunidad para regresar a la aldea al lado de Naruto, rechazándolo cada vez, pero sin que él se rindiera en quererlo de vuelta. Nunca había comprendido el porqué de esa insistencia por parte del rubio, pero lo hizo el día que le arrebato la vida… y aún así había sido perdonado, dándole la oportunidad de enmendar su error y ser realmente feliz a su lado. - … ¿Piensas qué él no sabe nada de ti?... – la pregunta retorica que formuló mantuvo expectante a Sai - … él sabe más de ti de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar… y por eso es que Naruto puede ayudarte…

- ¿Ayudarme?, Yo no necesito ayuda en nada… soy un gran ninja y nunca he tenido problemas con mis superiores. ¿En qué podría ayudarme Naruto-kun? – aclaró Sai.

- … Tal vez, te ayudaría a conocer lo que es la amistad… - fue la respuesta que se vio capaz de dar Sasuke, antes de que se viese interrumpido de nuevo.

- ¡SASUKEEE! ¡SAIII!, ¡VAMOS A COMER RAMEEEN! – el grito alegre de Naruto no hizo otra cosa más que hacerlo sonreír imperceptiblemente, girándose a tiempo para poder ver el rostro brillante del rubio que lo llamaba agitando una mano al aire, encontrándose con que él y Gaara ya habían caminado un tramo hacía la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

- Es decisión tuya si quieres rechazar su amistad – terminó diciendo el Uchiha, para comenzar a caminar en dirección de Naruto.

La conversación llegó a su fin entonces, cuando ambos chicos llegaron al lado de los otros dos, ninguno habló de nuevo sobre aquel tema… Sasuke se enfocó en escuchar a su pareja en todo lo que le decía a él y a Gaara, hablando de vez en cuando a Sai, intentando con ello que el pintor se uniese a su 'alegre' platica… Así iban caminado los cuatro ninjas por las calles transitadas de Konoha, siendo observados por algunos de los aldeanos, que se preguntaban con curiosidad como es que Naruto podía tener tanta energía; de pronto frente a ellos un puff y una nube de humo les llamó la atención, haciendo que se detuvieran por completo y dos de ellos se quedasen expectantes por saber quien era el ninja que apareció.

- Naruto, Sasuke… Hace tiempo que no los veía… - la voz alegre del peli blanco no dudó en saludar a la pareja.

- ¡Ero-sennin!, pensé que no llegarías hasta la última prueba – Naruto saludó a su sensei con cierta curiosidad y preocupación en su voz… recibiendo un zape en la cabeza por el apodo.

- Jiraiya-sama – fue el escueto saludo que Sasuke entregó.

- … Bueno, ocurrieron algunas cosas que me hicieron regresar antes… - respondió el peli blanco poniendo serio de pronto - … Tsunade me ha dicho que ustedes son los protectores del Kazekage…

- Si, pero contamos con la ayuda de Sai en eso. – dijo Naruto confirmando las palabras del sannin.

- Claro, también me informó sobre él – dijo Jiraiya mirando al pintor con aquella sonrisa falsa que lo caracterizaba, para después enfocar su atención en el chico pelirrojo que se mantenía serio y al margen de la conversación. – Es un placer conocerle, Kazekage-sama…. También he escuchado mucho de usted.

- El gusto es mío… conocer a otro de los tres sannin es todo un privilegio - aseguró Gaara sin dejar su seriedad de lado.

- ¿Y porqué es que regresaste tan pronto? – preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

- Bueno, necesito hablar con ustedes dos… pero antes en necesario decirles que tengo información sobre Akatsuki. – contestó el sannin.

- ¿Qué hay con Akatsuki? – preguntó Sasuke interviniendo por primera vez.

- Es un tema delicado que no podemos tratar aquí… lo mejor será ir a otro lugar. – dijo el Sannin.

- Podemos ir a la casa donde me hospedo… queda cerca de aquí. – sugirió Gaara.

- mmm. Creo que es un lugar adecuado… - aceptó Jiraiya sin apartar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Pues vayamos allá – dijo Naruto con cierta alegría.

Ante eso, Jiraiya solo cabeceo y instantes después los cinco ninjas comenzaban su camino hacia la casa de Gaara… sin embargo, en esa ocasión ninguno de ellos se atrevía a ronper el silencio en el que se vieron envueltos. Tardaron apenas tres minutos caminando hacía el centro de la aldea, cuando llegaron a una casa de dos pisos de un color crema y un hermoso jardín… la residencia no era muy grande, pero si se encontraba lo suficientemente cuidada y arreglada para poder demostrar que en ese lugar se encontraba viviendo una persona importante… y cuando entraron no se defraudaron, por dentro la casa tenía la misma elegancia y cuidados como se veía por fuera, los muebles de gran calidad libres de polvo lo demostraban completamente. Gaara los guió a la sala, donde él tomo asiento en el sillón individual, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto en el sillón doble, dejando así a Jiraiya y Sai ocupar el sillón restante.

- Y bien, ¿Qué ocurre con Akatsuki? – preguntó el oji azul sin rodeos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**En alguna parte del País del Agua.**

Un grupo de tres sombras se deslizaban por entre el pequeño bosque que había dentro de ese territorio, su velocidad y agilidad los hacían pasar desapercibidos por cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ellos; incluso los animales que vivían ahí les parecían no darse cuenta de los personajes que atravesaban sus territorios. Sin duda la oscuridad del bosque aunada a la del ambiente de la noche… una noche sin luna… los ayudaba a cruzar mucho mejor el lugar…

Pero aún si hubiese sido de día, sería muy difícil para cualquier ninja el poder detectarlos… ya que esas sombras tan asombrosamente rápidas se trataban de ninjas renegados de sus aldeas natales… ninjas criminales de rango S… pero sobre todo, eran tres de los mejores ninjas pertenecientes a la organización criminal conocida como Akatsuki y que tenían un solo objetivo que cumplir… capturar a los nueve contenedores de los bijuus y llevarlos con vida frente a su líder, para así poder cumplir su sueño de conquistar al mundo. Y eso era lo que hacían en ese momento, el lugar especifico al que acudían, era donde podrían encontrar a uno de esos nueve Jinchuuriki para capturarlo y comenzar de ese modo con el inicio de su proyecto.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Esa noche. Habitación de Naruto en la mansión Uchiha.**_

El oji azul se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sobre su cama… Kyuubi había sido prácticamente echado de la habitación en cuanto Naruto había ingresado en ella, sin que se le diera una explicación a dicho acto… ese día había sido muy extraño para él, primero con la plática tenida con Sai, después con el comportamiento de Gaara al momento de que le entregase el sobre que, según el pelirrojo, era de suma importancia no enseñárselo a nadie que no fuese de entera confianza… después con la aparición de Jiraiya y las noticias acerca de Akatsuki… esa organización de criminales había comenzado a moverse, sin embargo a comparación de la ocasión anterior, esta vez se encontraban en un grupo de tres… yendo hacía diferente direcciones; a donde estaba seguro estarían los otros Jinchuuriki, lo cual de alguna forma le decía que Akatsuki tenía conocimiento de que Gaara se encontraba en Konoha y no lo atacarían mientras permaneciese en la aldea… y finalmente, lo que más de impresiono de ese día y que lo llenó de melancolía mezclada con alegría, fueron los papeles que su pelirrojo amigo le entregó…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

Una vez que se alejó de Sai, no perdió el tiempo de acercarse hasta Gaara, que ya había terminado su entrenamiento con Sasuke… y aunque lo que realmente quería era tener una pelea con él, podía notar el cansancio que sentía después de su enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Por eso es que optó por llevarlo un poco más alejado de los morenos y poder platicar con él, queriendo saber mucho más de lo que había sido de su vida en esos tres años; después de todo podó notar cómo es que tanto Temari como Kankuro ya lo veían como el hermano menor que era.

- Dime Gaara, ¿cómo es que lograste convertirte en el Kazekage? – preguntó Naruto alegremente.

- Después de que te vi hace unos años, me plantee la posibilidad de convertirme en el Kazekage… se lo dije a los miembros del consejo y después de unos meses obtuve el titulo – explicó brevemente el pelirrojo observando de reojo como es que Sasuke y Sai comenzaban a conversar.

- Vaya, yo quisiera que eso sucediera aquí, pero creo que sería un poco más difícil – comentó el rubio sin abandonar su sonrisa alegre - … supongo entonces que no tuviste ningún tipo de obstáculos en el camino. – terminó diciendo, su sonrisa manteniéndose pero dejando a relucir un extraño brillo en su mirada azulina.

- … - el pelirrojo lo vio con extrañeza, dispuesto a preguntar el porqué de ese comportamiento, sin embargo sus ojos aguamarina le hicieron entender que ese era el momento que tanto estaba buscando, puesto que la mirada de Sai había dejado de atenderlos a ellos para enfocarse en el Uchiha… así que olvidando la pregunta que estaba dispuesto a hacer al rubio, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas aquel sobre que siempre procuraba llevar consigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Gaara? – preguntó Naruto al ver los movimientos de su amigo.

- … Esto… - contestó el pelirrojo cuando hubo encontrado lo que deseaba y se lo mostraba a su amigo, extendiéndolo para que lo tomara - … desde que llegué he querido darte esto, pero con ese pintor al lado me había sido imposible.

- ¿Un sobre? – preguntó intrigado el oji azul, tomando entre sus manos el paquete.

- Dentro viene información muy importante, que se te interesara… pero Naruto, no dejes que nadie más lo vea… a menos que sea alguien en quien confíes por completo… - declaró Gaara con seriedad.

- ¿Qué tipo de información contiene? – preguntó con igual seriedad Naruto.

- … Información que te involucra… guárdalo por el momento y no dejes que alguien lo vea… puedes revisarlo cuando estés completamente solo – dijo el pelirrojo observando de vez en cuando en dirección de los morenos, para ver que ellos siguiesen en l suyo.

- … - Naruto no dijo ni preguntó nada más; por el comportamiento de Gaara estaba seguro que lo que fuese que contuviese ese sobre debía de ser realmente importante… así que de un rápido movimiento ocultó el sobre por dentro de sus chaqueta… y segundos después se levantaba de su lugar emitiendo una sonrisa - … ¿No tienes hambre, Gaara?, yo sí… ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer ahora

- … Claro… - respondió el otro un tanto extrañado por el cambio de comportamiento del rubio, cuando vio que se alejaba se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a seguirlo con calma. - ¿no les diremos a los otros? – preguntó cuando estuvo más o menos cerca de Naruto, viendo cómo es que se detenía al instante y giraba a verlo mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada.

- jejeje… tiene razón, los había olvidado por completo… - dijo nerviosamente, llevándose una mano a su nuca… pero después de unos instantes se dispuso a llamar a los otros dos - … ¡SASUKEEE! ¡SAIII!, ¡VAMOS A COMER RAMEEEN! – y con eso llamó la atención de los dos peli negros que parecían conversar…

**.---- Fin Flash Back ----.**

Por eso es que esa misma noche, después de cenar con la familia Uchiha y de que pasasen algunas horas de que los demás se hubiesen dormido, Naruto había decidido abrir el sobre y averiguar en ese momento lo que era tan importante… pero nunca se imagino encontrarse con una información así… Dentro del sobre había tres hojas completamente llenas de letras y párrafos de información, junto con algunas fotografías… en la primera hoja lo que más destacaba y que le llamó por completo la atención era la imagen de una mujer pelirroja, llevando parte de su cabello sostenido por un broche del lado derecho, ojos verdes, una sonrisa muy alegre y usando ropa de color naranja… solo la parte desde el pecho hacia arriba era visible… ella no miraba directamente a la cámara, más bien parecía ser que la foto la habían tomado desde la distancia sin que ella se diese cuenta… y a Naruto le pareció una mujer hermosa, cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver la foto, se dedicó a leer la información que había en el resto de la hoja… recibiendo la primera impresión al leer el nombre de esa mujer…

Informe No. 3982

Ninjas a cargo: Mogura (Nombre Clave) de la aldea oculta de Tsuna.

Nombre: Kushina Uzumaki.

Edad: 20 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de julio.

Tipo de sangre: B

Originaria: Aldea del remolino

Padre: Uzumaki Terochi (muerto)

Madre: Terada Noriko (muerta)

Hermanos: Ninguno.

Uzumaki Kushina, única hija del líder del clan Uzumaki; su madre murió cuando cumplía tres años de nacida, cuando se vieron emboscados y protegiendo a su hija de un kunai dirigido a ella. A la edad de siete años entró a formar parte de la escuela ninja de la aldea, su personalidad alegre, extrovertida y llena de energía le entrego prontamente la fama de la kunoichi más popular de la aldea, del mismo modo al no haber tenido hermanos, su padre la crio de acuerdo a como un chico hubiese sido criado… con rudeza y sin mediación en entrenamiento ninjas… A los doce años, después de haberse convertido en ninja le fue colocado un tutor y guardián ninja, contratado de la aldea oculta de Konoha. Su infancia fue llena de alegría y amor, hasta que un nuevo atentado contra su familia volvió a ocurrir cuando la tercera guerra ninja daba inicio, en esa ocasión terminando con la vida de todos los que llevaran el apellido Uzumaki o que tuviesen algún tipo de relación con esa familia.

Los cuerpos de todo ellos se encontraron al día siguiente… todos con muestras de torturas y mutilaciones, pero nunca se encontró rastro del cuerpo de la heredera legitima del Clan Uzumaki, por lo que se pensó que ella pudo haberse salvado de tan cruel destino y escapado a algún lugar donde pudiese resguardarse; sin embargo el líder de la aldea del Remolino no pudo invertir tiempo en descubrir lo que había sido del paradero de ella, pues su prioridad era la protección de la aldea, para que no cayese por completo frente a la guerra.

Pasó más de un año y una mujer idéntica a ella fue vista dentro de los territorios de la aldea oculta de Konoha, fungiendo como Kunoichi de esa aldea y luchando por ella. Fue sólo una ocasión la que se le vio en ese entonces, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que un ninja de Suna sospechase de su identidad y relación con la heredera del clan Uzumaki. Pasó otro año más, y la Guerra terminó… dejando que la paz volviese de nuevo a envolver a las aldeas en conflicto, tiempo en el cual el mismo ninja que había identificado a Kushina Uzumaki, se infiltro nuevamente a la aldea de Konoha y confirmó la identidad de la mujer.

Kushina Uzumaki se había convertido en ninja oficial de Konoha, bajo el mando del Tercer Hokage y tenía una nueva vida bien hecha para ese entonces, encontrándose embarazada y ya casada con el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha… Minato Namikaze…

Muy poca información pudo ser encontrada de ella después de ese día, en especial porque algunos meses más tarde, Konoha se vio atacada por la fuerza y el poder descomunal del demonio zorro de nueve colas, ese día donde la vida de muchos desapareció… vidas como la del Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki…

El resto del contenido tenía información un poco menos importante para él, hablándole de lo que había sucedido con las propiedades del clan Uzumaki… cosa que en realidad lo mantenía sin cuidado, puesto que lo más importante que esos papeles podían entregarle ya lo había leído… Kushina Uzumaki… el mismo apellido, la misma personalidad que él… tal vez en alguna otra ocasión, con una edad menos madura, esa información en realidad no habría tenido demasiada relevancia para él, sin embargo con la actual madurez mental que poseía le era imposible ignorar todo eso… comprendía a la perfección que el apellido Uzumaki no era ya famoso ni mucho menos un nombre que cualquier persona llevase en ese momento, y era por esa razón que creía que todo lo que decía en esos papeles no era más que la 'biografía' de su madre… su madre… la mujer que le dio la vida y que desapareció el mismo día en que Kyuubi realizó el ataque a Konoha…

Y aunque los sentimientos que en ese momento se encontraban en su corazón diciéndole fuertemente que creyera cada una de las palabras que en ese documento estaban escrita, su mente le decía que antes que nada debía de confirmar que todo fuese cierto… en especial por las palabras que no podía quitarse de su cabeza… 'casada con el Cuarto Hokage'… porque de ser cierto todo eso, entonces el hombre que desde siempre ha admirado, al que ha deseado superar cada día de su vida y al que siempre vio como el mejor Hokage de la historia, muy a pesar de que lo hubiese condenado a una vida de desprecio y odio por encerrar a Kyuubi en su interior… ese hombre también sería su padre, su familia… su sangre… por eso necesitaba que alguien le asegurase que eso fuese cierto, porque él mismo en ese momento no se vía capaz de aceptar eso, no se creía con las fuerzas necesarias para comprender o perdonar las acciones del Cuarto Hokage…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente**_

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, estaba en la estancia de su casa esperando a que Naruto hiciese acto de presencia para así poder salir a cumplir con su misión; sin embargo el rubio parecía no tener la menor intención de apresurarse ese día… pero sobre todo su paciencia estaba a punto de romperse por el simple hecho de que su rubia pareja no parecía estar lo suficientemente atento a lo que hacía, lo cual le preocupo de inmediato, sin embargo cuando intentó hablar con él, Naruto no hizo más que ignorarlo… su consuelo era que sus padres también habían sufrido de la misma ignorancia… la mirada ausente del oji azul en todo ese tiempo, no hizo más que aumentar la preocupación de los tres Uchiha con los que compartía casa y del mismo Kyuubi…

- ¿Sabes lo que le sucede al mocoso? – preguntó el zorro a Sasuke, su paciencia también estaba tocando sus límites y necesitaba saber qué es lo que le sucedía a su contenedor.

- No… en la mañana que fui a su habitación a despertarlo lo encontré ya despierto… cuando le pregunte si le pasaba algo simplemente tomo sus cosas y fue a asearse… - contestó el Uchiha con notoria preocupación - … desde entonces no me ha dirigido ni una palabra.

- mmm… - fue lo que salió de la boca de Kyuubi girando su mirada al rubio que se acercaba a ellos. - … ¡Mocoso!... – le llamó intentando así que le pusiese atención un poco; pero era como sí Naruto no lo escuchase, pues cuando llegó a ello no se detuvo ni le dirigió una mirada al zorro y por el contrarió sus intenciones parecían ser la de pasar de largo sin siquiera a hablarles.

- … - pero Sasuke no pretendía seguir con ese juego mucho tiempo más, así que en cuanto Naruto se encontró a su lado no lo pensó demasiado para tomarlo del brazo e implantando algo de fuerza lo obligo a que se detuviera, lo que ocasiono que por primera vez en ese día la azulina mirada topase directamente con los oscuros ojos del Uchiha - … no sé qué es lo que ha sucedido para que te comportes así, pero… quiero poder ayudarte… - declaró sin tabúes, siendo completamente sincero en sus palabras y su mirada… queriendo que Naruto notase como es que le afectaba esa forma de ser para con él y con su familia.

- … - Y la mirada de Naruto comenzó a brillar y oscurecerse un poco, signo inequívoco de que lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

- Naruto – susurró Sasuke con las facciones preocupadas, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro tostado del otro y acariciando tenuemente la mejilla. - ¿Qué sucede?

- … Yo… - dijo el rubio, sintiendo como es que no podría sostener demasiado tiempo las lagrimas - … vamos a mi habitación… - fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir antes de encaminarse velozmente en la dirección dicha, siendo seguido de inmediato tanto por Sasuke como por Kyuubi… los tres olvidando en ese lapso la misión que debían de cumplir cada día hasta después de los exámenes chounnin. Al llegar a la habitación del oji azul, los tres entraron sin mediar palabra, quedándose el moreno y el zorro de pie en medio de la habitación mientras que el otro se acercaba a su cama, arrodillándose para poder colar sus manos debajo del colchón por unos segundos, para después sacarlas de nuevo sosteniendo un sobre tamaño carta… sobre que entregó a Sasuke, dándole con eso el permiso para que lo pudiese leer…

El Uchiha tomó los documentos, sentándose en la cama mientras los sacaba de dentro del sobre y sintiendo como es que Kyuubi se acomodaba al lado suyo, ambos comenzaron a leer lo que en esas hojas decía, ambos impresionándose y enseriándose a cada palabra… comprendiendo completamente el significado de las palabras que ahí estaban escritas. Cuando ellos hubiesen terminado la lectura inmediatamente observaron las fotografías que había dentro de las mismas páginas, destacando notablemente dos de ellas, en una apareciendo el alegre rostro de quien fuese Kushina Uzumaki y otra donde se veía claramente a quien fuese en su momento el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha y héroe de la misma… Sasuke alzó el rostro en busca de Naruto, encontrándolo de pie mirando por la ventana, el rostro del rubio estaba envuelto por la tristeza y melancolía, mostrando claramente cómo es que las lágrimas fluían por ellos, atravesando las mejillas y terminando en el mentón…

- … Naruto… - llamó Sasuke dejando los documentos en la cama, a la vista de Kyuubi que aún seguía analizando las fotografías… caminó hasta quedar al lado del rubio, rodeando sus hombros con una de sus manos y con ellos acercando a él el cuerpo del otro, intentando reconfortar un poco la tristeza que Naruto sentía.

- … Me los entregó Gaara, ayer… no sé si creer lo que dice… - confesó el oji azul con voz suave.

- … Podemos preguntarle… - sugirió el Uchiha.

- … No… es posible que él no sepa si eso es cien por ciento cierto… - aseguró Naruto.

- … Bueno, entonces solo hay una persona que puede confirmar esa información… - con eso Sasuke obtuvo la mirada del rubio sobre él - … es seguro Sarutobi o Tsunade sepan sobre esto…

- No… ellos no querrán decirme nada… - comentó Naruto entristeciendo un poco más la mirada

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿se los has preguntado antes? – preguntó el Uchiha con seriedad, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de su pareja - … entonces no seas pesimista, seguro que si les preguntas directamente, ellos te responderán con sinceridad… y si no; puedes presionarles con la información que tienen esos documentos…

- No lo sé, ¿Qué haré si lo que leí es cierto?, si ahora no sé qué pensar… ¿cómo será si lo confirmo? – preguntó Naruto viendo directamente los ojos negros, reflejando en los suyos la angustia que sentía por no saber cómo reaccionar ante esa verdad.

- … Aun no sabes si eso es verdad… pero sí lo es, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta… tal vez te tome tiempo aceptarla, pero tengo fe en que tú lograras salir adelante… - Sasuke le dedicó esas palabras, demostrando completa seguridad y confianza en lo que decía; ante lo cual recibió una tenue sonrisa de parte de su pareja y un asentimiento, como si afirmase que haría lo que le había sugerido… detrás de ellos Kyuubi los observaba atentamente y con gran seriedad sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta de ello.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de hospedaje de Gaara.**_

Sabaku no Gaara, sin duda no era un chico al que se le reconociese por su paciencia; llegando a utilizar una mirada aterradora cuando no obtenía rápidamente lo que deseaba… pero ese día en especial, parecía ser que toda la paciencia que en su corta vida no había tenido, se hubiese reunido completamente para poder superar la terrible prueba que estaba a punto de cruzar… soportar a Sai por un día completo... durante toda la noche se había preparado para esa exhaustiva 'misión' y lo había hecho pensando en que ese día no tendría el honor de estar en la compañía de Naruto y Sasuke, pues estaba seguro de que su rubio amigo no tendría los ánimos necesarios para poder ir con él y hacer cumplimiento de su misión como cualquier otro día… no después de que hubiese leído toda la información que le había hecho entrega.

El mismo se había sorprendido cuando esos papeles llegaron a sus manos y los hubo leído, haciéndolo dudar de la veracidad de la información en un principio, pero sin poder negarlo cuando, con algunas otras fuentes de información, pudo saber que realmente existía una posibilidad de que Kushina Uzumaki fuese no solo la madre de Naruto sino que además podría ser la sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki… la única heredera en ese tiempo, todos los bienes del clan… y al estar muerta todos esas propiedades pasarían a ser posesión de Naruto…

- Parece ser que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun no piensan venir hoy – Gaara tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento al escuchar la voz de su actual acompañante.

- Seguro que tenían cosas que hacer – dijo el pelirrojo intentando excusar la ausencia de la pareja.

- Eso es muy irresponsable… un ninja debe de seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra sin importar los sentimientos o asuntos personales que aparezcan en el proceso… eso es lo que hace un vervadero ninja – comentó Sai con su sonrisa completamente falsa.

- … Hablas de ser ninja como si fuese un arma… - devolvió Gaara de forma seria.

- Pues se supone que eso es un ninja… solo un arma a utilizar en el momento adecuado en una guerra u otra misión que haga superior a la aldea… - fueron las palabra duras que dijo Sai, y a pesar de eso su sonrisa no desaparecía.

- … - y con eso Gaara lo vio atentamente por varios segundos, comprendiendo por completo las palabras que el moreno le había dedicado… palabras que le fueron familiares, tanto por el hecho de que ya las había escuchado antes, como porque él mismo llego a creer en la veracidad de ellas en la época en que aún no conocía a Naruto. - … Un arma… - comenzó a decir sin emoción alguna, lo que capturo la atención del pintor - … antes yo también creía que era eso… cuando me ordenaron atacar Konoha hace tres años, pensaba que solo había nacido para matar… ser un arma de muerte que de forma secundaria ayudaría a Suna a ser superior… - su mirada aguamarina se había enfocado en ese momento en los ojos negros de Sai que había borrado su sonrisa - … pero después de pelear con Naruto y de que él me mostrara lo iguales que somos… comprendí que podía elegir mi destino… ambos sufrimos soledad, desprecio, odio y sobre todo conocemos el deseo de desaparecer… sin embargo, él me hizo comprender que todo eso puede desaparecer con la compañía de una sola persona que te demuestre aprecio y amistad pura…

- ¿Amistad?, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese sentimiento, como para hacer cambiar a alguien? – preguntó el pinto con seriedad.

- … No se trata de una simple amistad… sino de la primera persona con la que formes ese lazo… eso es lo que hace la diferencia entre ser libre o convertirte en un arma en las manos de otros… Naruto me libero de eso gracias a que me entregó su amistad… - contestó el pelirrojo apartando su mirada para dirigirla hacía alguna parte de la pared que estaba frente a él - … él es el primer vinculo real que he formado en mi vida…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Después de esa pequeña charla, Sasuke y Naruto se decidieron a dejar de lado la misión de custodiar a Gaara por ese día, así que con la compañía de Kyuubi se dirigieron los tres a la torre Hokage, donde estaban seguros que podrían encontrar a Tsunade y con un poco de suerte también estaría ahí el Tercer Hokage…. Su traslado al lugar destinado no les llevó más de diez minutos, tomando en cuenta que los tres se movieron corriendo por sobre los tejados, evitando de esa forma la muchedumbre de gente que había en las calles de la aldea; llegando y entrando por la ventana de la oficina de la rubia, encontrándola extrañamente trabajando ese día.

- Es raro verte trabajando y n tomando Tsunade-obachan – comentó Naruto sin poder evitarlo, al momento en que veía lo que hacía la mencionada.

- ¡Naruto!, la próxima vez que me digas así, te aseguro que no podrás levantarte de cama en toda una semana. – aseguró enojada la Hokage, distrayéndose solo lo necesario para poder decir esas palabras y después continuar con lo que hacía - … Además ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿No deberían de estar ahora cuidando del Kazekage? – preguntó un poco más relajada, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que leía.

- … Quisiera preguntarte algo importante… - dijo Naruto con seriedad, entrando por completo a la oficina y caminando hasta quedar al frente del escritorio de la Hokage, mientras que sus dos acompañantes se quedaban en el marco de la ventana, esperando por lo que se vendría.

- No creo que sea más importante que cuidar del líder superior de la aldea de Suna, deja tu pregunta para después y vayan a trabajar. – ordenó la rubia sin levantar la mirada para ver al rubio.

- … Se trata de mis padre… - soltó Naruto después de unos segundos en silencio, analizando si decirlo o no... Optando por lo primero y viendo cómo es que de inmediato Tsunade se detenía en lo que hacía y fijaba su mirada en él.

- ¿Tus padres?, ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó seria la rubia.

- Necesito que me digan quienes fueron mis padres – no titubeo al momento de pedir esa información.

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo sé algo sobre ellos? – preguntó Tsunade sin dejar de observar a Naruto.

- Eres la Hokage, información como esa debe de estar bajo tu cargo… - respondió Naruto sin alejar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Aún así Naruto, no comprendo ¿Cuál es tu repentino interés en saber sobre ellos?... en todos estos años nunca viniste a preguntarme antes sobre ellos – comentó Tsunade esperando a recibir una respuesta que la satisficiera y convenciera de decirle lo que pedía.

- … Tres años son los que he esperado por saber algo de mis padres, investigando por nuestra cuenta y sin encontrar información de ellos… - aseguró de pronto el oji azul, cerrando por un momento sus ojos - … pero hace poco, obtuve un par de nombre que necesito confirmar… y tú eres la persona adecuada para eso.

- ¿Nombres?... ¿Por qué no me dices mejor que nombres obtuviste?, así yo te diré si lo que sabes el verdad o no. – dijo la Hokage.

- … Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze… - dijo el rubio viendo de inmediato la reacción de Tsunade, fue solo un muy breve instante, pero lo suficientemente significativo para Naruto confirmándole con eso que la información recibida era veraz - … entonces es cierto… ellos son… fueron mis padres… ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - declaró con tristeza.

- … Eras muy pequeño… – comenzó Tsunade, sabiendo que ya no tenía porque ocultarle esa verdad… no en ese momento que él conocía ya quienes fueron sus padres - … y nunca mostrabas signo de querer saber eso…

- Aun así no entiendo, si mi padre es el Cuarto Hokage… ¿Por qué llevo el apellido de mi madre? – preguntó Naruto queriendo comprender la situación por completo.

- … Naruto, ¿sabes lo que hubiese pasado si alguien se enterase que tú… el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi… era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage? – la incomprensión en el rostro de Naruto le hizo saber a Tsunade que no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que hubiese sucedido - … ahhh… mira el caso de Gaara, creció con el conocimiento de quién era su padre, sus hermanos y su madre… la gente de Suna también lo sabía… y lo mantuvieron con vida por una sola razón…

- … Convertirlo en un arma… - completó Naruto el razonamiento, comenzando a entender un poco.

- Si… cuando vieron como es que sus habilidades obtenidas de Shukaku crecían sin control, optaron por terminar con la vida de él, sin lograrlo… a cambio recibieron completo desprecio y odio por parte de Gaara y eso lo llevó hasta el día en que ataco Konoha… - continuó Tsunade - … Si tu hubiese sabido desde un principio sobre Kyuubi y sobre la identidad de tus padres... si toda la aldea hubiese sabido eso, ¿Cómo crees que habrían reaccionado?...

- … - Naruto lo pensó por algunos segundos, relacionando la vida de su amigo pelirrojo con la suya propia, intentando conectar la mayoría de puntos posibles… hasta que obtuvo una respuesta factible - … me habrían visto como un arma… como hijo del Cuarto no habrían sido capaces de hacerme daño… pero tampoco me aceptarían fácilmente…

- … Hay muchos que hubiesen dado todo por hacer eso… pero al mantener tu identidad oculta, bajo el nombre de tu madre, solo los más allegados a Minato podrían sospechar de tu procedencia y aún así no podrían confirmarlo… - aseguró la Hokage - … tal vez no puedas asimilarlo todo en este momento y sería mejor si…

- Cuéntame todo… quiero saber todo lo que sepas de mis padres… - dijo enteramente seguro el rubio, sintiéndose lo suficientemente preparado para escuchar de la vida de sus progenitores.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de Sai.**_

La noche había descendido hacía poco y él ya se encontraba en su casa… durante todo el día había estado al lado del Kazekage, quien se había negado a salir de la casa donde se hospedaba y permaneciendo siempre cerca de alguno de sus hermanos… parecía ser que el pelirrojo intuía algo de sus planes o por lo menos no se había ganado la confianza necesaria como para permanecer solo a su lado. Pero por más extraño que pareciese, él no había tenido intensiones de seguir con su misión… no en ese día por lo menos… después de haber tenido esa platica con el pelirrojo había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos… tener una amistad con alguien… sí, el conoció en algún momento lo que eso significaba, querer al alguien cercano…. Sin poderse detener sus manos se dirigieron a tomar aquel libro de dibujo que desde hacía años tenía a su lado, un libro que llevaba siempre con él, como una muestra inequívoca de que en algún momento de su vida llegó a tener aunque sea un poco de sentimientos por alguien más… por aquel a quien consideraba su hermano.

Observo con paciencia los dibujos que se presentaban tanto en la portada como en la ante portada, para después abrir el libro y observar los dibujos que contenía; mostrándolo casi completo… casi, porque justo en las páginas de en medio, en una de las paginas hacía falta el dibujo que completaría todo… un dibujo que no había sido hecho por una sola razón… porque no recordaba que es lo que debía dibujar…

Y por alguna extraña razón en ese momento era lo que más deseaba… poder recordar y así completar esa historia que nunca pudo entregar a su hermano… porque necesitaba saber que aún a pesar de todos los años de no sentir nada, tenía la oportunidad de volver a hacer amistad con alguien y hasta podría ser que pudiese conocer lo que era sentir de corazón…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 20…**

**Otro capítulo corto y además de eso estoy segura de que no es nada bueno… Kami-sama ¿qué es lo que me está pasando?; sinceramente espero que esto no dure demasiado o sino todo lo que escriba de ahora en adelante no valdrá ni un centavo… Ok, no tengo mucho que decir sólo que en el próximo capítulo los exámenes chounnin darán término y por supuesto les haré entrega de la boda de Itachi y Deidara… mmm, creo que es solo eso, lamento que sea un comentario corto, pero voy de prisa y era necesario que les entregara este capítulo…**** bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!**

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	21. Cap 21: Herencia Familiar Parte I

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** Sazzi, , marun15, dilaripa_tsuzuki, kibakage, Psyco-Kaye, mar_erandie, luna, Ayame-chan, Hime-Sora, HEIDI, clarita18, kuranieves jaganshi, Dark-ekin, Himeno Sakura Hamasashi, Lady Palas, Noy-chan y natita**. También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:**

Muy bien, el capitulo 21 ha llegado… jejeje… creo que la inspiración por fin ha regresado y con ella, esté hermoso capítulo que es lo bastante largo como para entretenerlos un buen rato. Pero antes que nada déjenme aclarar algunas cosas… primero he de decirles que toda esa historia acerca de la madre de Naruto no es cierta, ni un poco… en el manga no se habla de ella más allá del nombre y de la forma tan idéntica que es Naruto a ella en cuanto a su personalidad; lo que yo he escrito es solo algo que se me ocurrió y por supuesto lo que me gustaría que sucediera en el manga (lo cual obviamente no será)… tampoco sé si las fechas serán exactas, aunque espero que se acerquen un poco a las que utiliza Kishimoto-sensei…. Lo mismo va para lo que leerán hoy con respecto a Yondaime…

Bien, ahora… en este capítulo lamentablemente no colocaré lo que les había prometido en el cap pasado; sin embargo es por eso que el día de hoy les hago entrega de él, siendo el más largo que he publicado hasta ahora... ¿por qué es más largo?, pues simplemente porque este Fic ha superado lo 300 reviews, así es... así que espero que les guste… pero además me da la oportunidad de agregarle un poco de aventura al Fic (algo de lo que carece últimamente) y también me da la oportunidad de preparar el camino del inicio de la relación entre Gaara y Sai. Lo cual me hace decirles lo siguiente, las votaciones para ver como cuál de estos dos chicos será el seme quedaron de la siguiente manera… _**7 votos a favor de Sai como seme y 3 votos a favor de Gaara**_… Así que para los que querían ver a Gaara como seme, se los voy a quedar a deber (tal vez si me animó hasta podría hacer un one shot dedicado a ellos)

Bueno, ahora si ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**Capitulo 21: Herencia familiar (Parte I)**

**.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse, y en el hospital de Konoha la actividad ya tenía rato de haberse dado… en los pasillos se podían ver a las enfermeras y enfermeros ir de una habitación a otra, revisando los signos vitales de sus paciente más graves y que los que estaban fuera de peligro, no necesitasen de algo urgente. Una joven peli rosa de ojos verdes, caminaba presurosamente por los pasillos, su rostro serio y preocupado dejaban intrigados a todas las personas con las que se topaba; en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño papel, que para ese entonces ya se encontraba completamente arrugado…

Sakura había estado de guardia parte del día anterior y esa noche completa, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de visitar a ninguno de sus amigos, en especial a sus compañeros de equipo que, se había enterado, se habían convertido en los guardaespaldas del Kazekage de Suna; por lo cual había planeado visitarlos ese día… sin embargo durante su turno le había llegado aquella nota… la letra era lo bastante mala para reconocerla a primera vista, una nota que le había enviado Naruto… De haber sabido que en ese papel diría algo tan importante lo habría leído inmediatamente que se le informó sobre ella; y por eso en ese momento se reprochaba por semejante acto de irresponsabilidad… porque en aquella nota, su rubio amigo le informaba que saldría de la aldea ese día a las 10 de la mañana y que tardaría un par de semanas en regresar… y aunque sabía que aún le quedaba tiempo para poder ir a despedirse de sus amigos, en ese momento se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage… necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas… algo que escuchó esa mismo noche de boca de un par de jounnin que estaban en revisión…

Tardo poco tiempo en encontrarse por fin caminando por el pasillo que la llevaría a la oficina de Tsunade, lo que hizo que su caminar se volviese más ligero y lento, sabía que era temprano y que irrumpir intempestivamente en la oficina de su sensei, algunos minutos más y ya estaba frente a la puerta que necesitaba cruzar… Toco un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, por lo que llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta, girándola y entrando por ella al tiempo en que decía un suave 'Tsunade-sama'… lo que encontró sin embargo, era algo que ya se esperaba; después de todo no había sido alumna de la Hokage por esos años solo para conocer su lado… 'amable'… Porque sí, la rubia estaba en su oficina, pero no se encontraba trabajando… no, de hecho su cabeza estaba recargada muy cómodamente sobre sus antebrazos, los que a su vez estaba colocados sobre el escritorio; y hacían de almohada a la Hokage. La oji verde suspiró de modo resignado, abrió por completo la puerta de la oficina y dejándola de ese modo camino hasta estar al lado de su sensei…

- Tsunade-sama – llamó mientras la movía un poco con una de sus manos, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, por lo que suspiró nuevamente e irguiéndose se alego algunos pasos de la rubia al tiempo en que veía de reojo la puerta de la oficina… cuando ya se encontraban alejada de la Hokage y separadas por el escritorio, nuevamente intentó despertarla, en esa ocasión respirando profundamente antes de gritar - ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ninjas enemigos de han infiltrado en su oficina e intentan robar su Sake! – no fue ni medí segundo de que había soltado aquello que ya estaba fuera de la oficina de la rubia, escuchando con ojos cerrados el enorme estruendo que se formó.

- ¡Nadie toca mi Sakee! – fue el gritó que se escucho por el edificio y que provenía desde la misma oficina de la Godaime, y al instante también podía escucharse el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

- …. – Sakura espero pacientemente a que todo el alboroto terminara, agradeciendo a todos los dioses el hecho de que aun fuese temprano como para que ninjas de la aldea estuviesen cerca del lugar… cuando todo hubiese pasado, se atrevió a acercarse a la puerta y asomarse un poco por ella para observar los daños causados. El escritorio de la Hokage ya no se encontraba en su lugar, pues en ese momento podían verse restos de lo que alguna vez fue, justamente en la pared donde se encontraba la entrada, justo al lado derecho de la puerta… los papeles que en algún momento se encontraban sobre el mueble ya destrozado, se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo de la oficina, mientras que algunas botellas de sake, completamente vacías también yacían destrozadas en el suelo… y en medio de ese caos, de pie y con rostro un tanto serio y confundido; se encontraba la actual Hokage de Konoha, observando directamente a la peli rosa… quien sin más por hacer, se adentro por completo a la oficina. – Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con usted… - dijo, tratando de ignorar el completo caos del lugar.

- … ¿De qué quieres hablar Sakura? – preguntó la rubia, observando a su alumna - … ¿Fuiste tú quien me despertó?... – cuestionó con sospecha.

- … cof… es algo importante Tsunade-sama y no podía esperar… - se justificó lo mejor que pudo, intentando con ello que su sensei no se enfádese y pagar por ello las consecuencias.

- … Espero que lo sea, porque si no te aseguro que te haré trabajar tanto en el hospital, que olvidaras por completo que tienes una casa donde vivir… - amenazó la Hokage, su voz y rostro mostrando la molestia que sentía, dejando en claro que lo que decía era en serio.

- Se trata de algo que escuché mientras hacía revisión a un par de jounnins… Tsnade-sama, ¿es cierto que han encontrando a Orochimaru y Kabuto muertos? – preguntó finalmente la peli rosa.

- … - Tsunade ante eso no pudo evitar mirarla fija y seriamente por eternos segundos, preguntándose que tanto es que había avanzado ese rumor y quien lo había iniciado… claro que el rumor no lo era tanto, puesto que aquella información era cierta pero apenas hacía dos días que había tenido completo conocimiento de ello por propia boca de Jiraiya, quien había regresado a la aldea para informarle de aquello y por qué le preocupaba el hecho de que Akatsuki comenzaba a moverse y Naruto era uno de sus objetivos… - … es cierto, Jiraiya me lo dijo hace dos días… y lo confirme el día de ayer muy temprano…

- ¿Cómo lo confirmó? – preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

- … de los jounnin de Konoha, existe uno al que le había sido colocado el sello de maldición de Orochimaru… ese sello es imposible de removerse del cuerpo al que se le ha colocado, a menos de que el ser que se lo haya colocado muera por completo… ese jounnin ya no tenía el sello y no parecía haber dejado rastro el su cuerpo… como si nunca hubiese existido. – contestó con seriedad la rubia.

- … ¿Saben quién es el responsable de eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- No hay nada seguro, pero… – dijo Tsunade.

- Pero sospechan de alguien, ¿no es así? – completo la peli rosa.

- Si… pero hasta que no estemos seguros de que nuestras sospechas son cien por ciento ciertas, no diremos nada – aseguró la Hokage. - … ¿es todo lo que querías preguntarme?

- mmm… Naruto-kun me envió una nota diciendo que saldría de la aldea por un tiempo junto con Sasuke-kun, creí que no les enviaría a ninguna misión hasta que terminaran los exámenes chounnin – comentó la peli rosa.

- … Esté es un caso especial… no te preocupes Sakura, no es una misión peligrosa. – respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su alumna.

- Si no es una misión peligrosa, ¿por qué es que tardarán tanto en regresar? – preguntó Sakura.

- Es por qué la aldea a la que van está un poco lejos, y necesitaran unos cuantos días para poder asegurarse de lo que harán cuando estén en ella… - explicó la rubia comenzando a caminar por su oficina recogiendo un poco los papeles - … por el momento es lo único que puedo decirte, pero si quieres saber de que trató esa misión, sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a Naruto cuando regresen a la aldea. – sugirió.

- … Esta bien… muchas gracias Tsunade-sama… - aceptó la propuesta Sakura, y un segundo después se retiraba lo más rápido que podía evitando de ese modo que su sensei la obligase a limpiar la oficina del destrozo ocasionado.

Salió del edificio poco después, deteniéndose en la entrada a observar cómo es que el sol ya iluminaba parte de la aldea, alejando el ambiente fresco y poco frio del otoño… y la posición de ese astro le hizo saber a la peli rosa que aún le quedaba tiempo de poder ir a su casa y tomar un baño, para después ir a despedir a sus dos compañeros a la puerta Este de la aldea… donde según le había dicho Naruto en su nota, sería el lugar por donde abandonarían Konoha.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Mansión Uchiha.**_

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – preguntó Sasuke a su rubia pareja, mientras lo veía acomodando algunas cosas dentro de su mochila de viaje… él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del otro, vestido por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a la aldea con ropa de diario, del mismo modo Naruto también dejo de lado su uniforme ninja.

- No, pero… tengo que hacerlo… si no lo hago ahora, creo que no podré hacerlo más adelante… - respondió el oji azul sin parar de guardar sus cosas. – Además ya hemos obtenido el permiso de Tsunade para hacer este viaje – terminó diciendo girando solo un poco el rostro para entregarle una sonrisa tranquila al Uchiha.

- … Aun si la vieja no te hubiese dado el permiso, seguro que salías de la aldea… - aseguró el oji negro sonriendo tenuemente por unos instantes, y cuando vio como es que el rubio volvía su atención a su equipaje continuo - … le he dicho a mis padres que iremos en una misión y que tardaremos un par de semanas… no creo que ellos necesiten saber qué es lo que haremos con exactitud…

- Son tus padres Sasuke, creo que deberías de ser más honesto con ellos – declaró Naruto cerrando por fin la mochila, signo inequívoco de que había terminado de empacar y colocando su atención por completo en el otro.

- … Por si no te has dado cuenta Naruto, hay muchas cosas que les he ocultado a mis padres… en especial una que nos involucra a ambos y una vida diferente… - dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

- Eh, bueno… no creo que eso cuente… ya que es difícil de creer… - intentaba excusar Naruto.

- Tu asunto… te fue difícil de creer… así que creo que tampoco contaría… - contraatacó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que esa pelea la había ganado.

- … - y Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que inflar sus mejillas, en un claro puchero… de esos que hacía mucho no formaba.

- … Vamos, será mejor apurarnos… entre más pronto comencemos con el viaje más rápido regresaremos… - aseguró el moreno sonriendo de manera alegre a su pareja…

- Sugoi…. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír así Sasuke – comentó Naruto después de ver el gesto del Uchiha, lo que causo que esa sonrisa desapareciera casi de inmediato.

- … No voy sonriendo a cada persona que me encuentro por el camino, Dobe… hasta ahora solo mi familia y tú tienen ese privilegió… - terminó diciendo el moreno sonando más arrogante que nunca.

- Baka; no puedo creer que esa arrogancia tuya no haya desaparecido después de todos estos años – declaró con reproche el rubio, se acercó hasta donde Sasuke estaba, llevando su mochila en clara señal de estar listo. - ¿Tú ya tienes tus cosas listas? – terminó preguntando al llegar al lado del moreno.

- Si, mis cosas ya están abajo… junto con Kyuubi.- contestó el Uchiha apartándose de la puerta y dando paso a Naruto, comenzando así a caminar ambos por el pasillo en dirección a la planta baja de la casa. – Fue extraño ver al zorro de esa forma, cuando te dijeron todo… en especial porque Minato-san fue quien lo encerró…

- … Debo admitir que eso me sorprendió mucho… Kyuubi nunca se había comportado así conmigo antes… - devolvió el rubio intrigado por el comportamiento del nueve colas. - … supongo que no le afectó tan mal la noticia porque no tiene muchos recuerdos de lo que sucedió ese día… claro que es posible que comprenda las razones por las que sucedió así…

- … - en esa ocasión Sasuke se guardo el derecho de comentar algo más… para él, que había convivido con Naruto y Kyuubi por más de dos años, había podido ser testigo de algunas situaciones que le hacían evidentes el cariño que el zorro sentía hacía Naruto, un cariño que era fácil de comprender que sentía… y eso era por el simple hecho de que en él mismo había nacido ese sentimiento al poco tiempo de conocer al rubio. Claro que, el hecho de que lo hubiese querido negar, borrar de su corazón e incluso llagando a extremos de querer matarlo… sin duda había sido un enorme error para él… y era en esos momentos, cuando se veía feliz al lado de Naruto y notaba la mirada alegre que permanecía en esos ojos azules, que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y al mismo tiempo agradecía que se les hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad para ser felices.

- Ya que están listos, será mejor irnos – la voz de Kyuubi sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, donde además se encontraban su madre, seguramente para despedirlos.

- Es una lástima que se tengan que ir tan pronto… - comentó Mikoto a los dos muchachos; en su mirada podía apreciarse un poco de tristeza mezclado con preocupación.

- Madre, no te preocupes… ya verás que estamos de regreso antes de que se terminen los exámenes chounnin – tranquilizo Sasuke a su madre, viéndola con tranquilidad.

- … ahhh… es una lástima que tu padre haya tenido que salir temprano a trabajar… seguro que le habría gustado despedirse correctamente. – declaró la señora Uchiha.

- Si, pero ninguno de nosotros puede desligarse de sus responsabilidades tan fácilmente – comentó Naruto, sabiendo que lo dicho no se les aplicaba a él y Sasuke en ese momento.

- Bueno, será mejor que se apresuren, seguro que Jiraiya-sama los estará esperando ya – dijo Mikoto sonriendo tenuemente - … cuídense mucho, si se involucran en una batalla, procuren no salir heridos de muerte… quiero que ambos regresen con bien y con vida – al terminar de decir eso, abrazo maternalmente a ambos muchachos.

- Hai – dijeron los dos jóvenes cuando se hubiesen separado del abrazo de la madre de Sasuke.

- Muy bien, vámonos – ordenó Kyuubi, para después serle aplicado el henge y convertirse así en Konran.

Ambos jóvenes entonces salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles de lo que en ese momento era el sector del Barrio Uchiha, acompañados por Konran, por el camino fueron encontrando a miembros del clan que los saludaban amistosamente y algunos otros solo viéndolos marchar con cierta curiosidad, pues aun tenían un par de semanas en la aldea y su retirada a otra misión en medio de los exámenes chounnin les hacía preguntarse qué tan peligrosa sería. En el recorrido de la casa Uchiha hasta la entrada de la aldea solo se encontraron a Chouji e Ino que iban de camino a algún puesto de comida a tomar su desayuno… la rubia saludo efusivamente a ambos muchachos, alegando que sería bueno que todos los muchachos de la generación e inclusoel equipo de Gai se reunieran en algún momento… ante eso, Naruto pensó que posiblemente la boda de Itachi con Deidara habría sido un buen momento, pero casi de inmediato re direcciono esa idea a otra que le decía que ese debía ser un día especialmente dedicado a la felicidad de su cuñado, así que opto por decir a su rubia amiga que podrían reunirse en cuanto él y Sasuke regresaran en dos semanas… y ante esa idea Ino se alegró, aceptando esa fecha y por supuesto proponiéndose para ser la que avisase a todos… sin mucho más que decir entre ellos, los cuatro se despidieron, Sasuke y Naruto retomando su camino hacia la salida de la aldea, mientras que Chouji e Ino caminando esa ocasión en dirección diferente a la original para comenzar con la planeación de la reunión, siendo que el muchacho que la acompañaba, caminaba ahora con rostro deprimido.

Pocos minutos después la joven pareja, junto con su 'mascota' llegaba a la entrada Este de la aldea, donde pudieron observar cómo es que además de Jiraiya, se encontraba también la chica peli rosa que se había convertido en su compañera de equipo y amiga… viendo cómo es que ella iba a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio aparecer caminando hacía ellos.

- Chicos, que bueno que puedo despedirme – comentó la muchacha llegando hasta ellos, entregándoles una sonrisa.

- Sakura, creí que estarías muy cansada para venir a despedirnos – dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la peli rosa morando al rubio con su mirada entrecerrada.

- Eh, ah… no, nada… bueno… olvídalo… - tartamudeo el oji azul, no sabiendo que decir, pero sin realmente llegar a formular alguna frase que lo ayudase a salir librado de lo que podría ser un golpe mortal… después de todo él mejor que nadie conocía a la perfección la tremenda fuerza que su amiga poseía, no por nada había sido alumna de Tsunade.

- … No te golpeare solo porque si lo hago seguramente no podrás hacer bien la misión a la que vas… - comentó Sakura con seriedad, para después de un segundo volver a sonreír – les deseo mucha suerte a ambos, y espero de corazón que regresen con bien.

- … Gracias, Sakura… te aseguro que volveremos sanos y salvos… - aseguró Naruto con una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad, a su lado Sasuke solo movió la cabeza asintiendo a las palabras del rubio.

Poco tiempo después los dos jóvenes caminaban hasta el sannin, donde ya se encontraba Kyuubi y después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, los cuatro tomaban rumbo a la aldea que le daría varías respuestas al rubio. Durante el camino, los cuatro apenas y hablaban, reservándose ese placer solo para cuando se detenían a descansar un poco o a comer… así fue como pasaron el primer día de viaje, hasta que se detuvieron esa noche en medio del bosque a descansar por algunas horas, encendiendo una pequeña fogata y preparando sus futones para dormir una vez que terminaran de cenar… Y fue mientras descansaban que Naruto comenzó a recordar toda la conversación que había tenido el día anterior en la oficina de Tsunade… y los eventos posteriores que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de ir a la aldea del remolino…

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

- … Ante s deberías de sentarte, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas y esto tardará mucho… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?... – preguntó Tsunade al final cuando vio como es que el rubio tomaba una silla que se encontraba cerca de una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Háblame de ella primero… todo lo que sepas, ¿Cómo era?, ¿Qué le gustaba y disgustaba?... cualquier cosa que puedas decirme de ella, por muy pequeña que sea… - dijo Naruto con seguridad.

- … - la Godaime miró fijamente al oji azul, después girando un poco su rostro, desvió su mirada hasta encontrar las figuras del joven moreno y del 'gato' anaranjado, que estaban cómodamente en el marco de las aberturas de las ventanas.

- Ellos saben lo mismo que yo… y quiero que escuchen cada palabra que me digas sobre ellos. – aseguró Naruto, cuando vio como es que la rubia miraba a sus dos acompañantes.

- … ahhh… - la Hokage suspiró con resignación, girando nuevamente su cabeza y fijando su mirada en la azulina frente a ella. – … Bueno, conocí a tu madre al poco tiempo de que se convirtiera en gennin de la aldea del remolino, estuve en la aldea apenas cuatro meses, pero fue tiempo suficiente como para que formara amistad con ella… - hizo una pausa observando nostálgicamente al rubio - … te pareces tanto a ella… no en lo físico, sino en tu forma de ser… ella era muy alegre, positiva e irradiaba un aura de inocencia increíble… su color favorito era el naranja y tenía un chakra tipo viento… poseía buenos jutsus por esa razón....

- Si ella era de la aldea del Remolino, ¿cómo fue que llegó a Konoha? – preguntó Naruto con seriedad, ante todo necesitaba saber cómo es que su madre se había salvado de la masacre que se cometió hacía su familia.

–… - Tsunade tomó un hondo respiro, para después responder a esa pregunta - … cuando me fui de la aldea, no creí que volviera a verla en el futuro; sin embargo unos años después, cuando ella tenía ya diecisiete… mientras estaba viajando, tuve la oportunidad de cruzar por esa aldea y quedarme unos días ahí, con ella… y fue en esos días en que se daba inicio a la tercera guerra ninja… una noche, mientras que todos dormían escuché algunos sonidos extraños y sentí el tenue chakra de ninjas ingresando a la casa… - la mirada almendrada de la Hokage se había vuelto nostálgica y profunda, en esos momentos estaba completamente hundida en sus pensamientos - … rápidamente llegue a la habitación de los padre de Kushina, encontrándolos despiertos y preparados para pelear en cuanto fuese necesario. Terochi-san –tu abuelo- se colocó ante mí y con voz seria, me ordenó que fuese al lado de Kushina y que la protegiese en la batalla… Noriko-san –tú abuela- y él entonces salieron de su habitación buscando a quienes se habían atrevido a invadir su casa. Cuando llegué tú madre ya estaba preparada para pelear en contra de quienes fueran los invasores… la detuve antes de que saliera de su habitación, diciéndole que por ese momento lo mejor era esperar a que sus padres…

- ... ¿Qué pasó después? – instigó el rubio a que continuara con la historia, cuando la rubia se detuvo en su narración por mucho tiempo.

- … Desaparecimos nuestra presencia, intentando pasar desapercibidos… Tericho y Noriko era excelentes ninjas; habían participado en muchas batallas y siempre salían vencedores… pero… - la nostalgia se convirtió en algo parecido a la furia - … los que atacaron no eran ninjas comunes y corrientes… sus habilidades y jutsus eran distintos a cualquiera que hubiese visto… no pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos vimos descubiertas por ellos… todos cubiertos completamente, sin ningún símbolo que nos pudiese decir de que aldea procedían… comenzamos a pelear para sobrevivir, yo eliminé a varios con mis golpes y heri a otros de gravedad… lo mismo había hecho Kushina… sin embargo… en cuanto nos deshacíamos de uno, aparecían otros tantos para suplirlo… pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos vencerlos por mucho que peleásemos, además tú madre había sido herida en uno de sus brazos y no podía seguir de ese modo… - su mirada seria se enfoco totalmente en la mirada de Naruto - … ahí tomé una decisión… me deshice de los ninjas con los que peleaba y me acerque a Kushina… toque algunos puntos de presión para hacerla dormir y tomando su cuerpo en mis brazos, salí de la casa ya destruida…

- … Huiste… - comentó incrédulo Naruto, sin realmente querer creer que la mujer que se encontraba al frente de él hubiese llagado a utilizar esa opción en algún momento.

- Si nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo, ninguna de nosotras habría salido con vida… y aunque eso no me hubiese importado, yo tenía una promesa que cumplir a Terochi-san… le prometí que protegería a Kushina y la salvaría de la muerte… - aseguró la Godaime, justificando un poco su huida - … cuando salí de la casa, solo me detuve a golpear una de la paredes, haciendo que se derrumbase sobre los ninjas que no alcanzaron a salir… siendo perseguida por varios ninjas más. Mientras corría por las sombras de la aldea, fue que se escuchó la alarma de ataque, lo que provocó que los ninjas que nos seguían optasen por salir de ahí; mientras que yo continuaba con mi camino, pues sabía que no debía de fiarme de esa retirada… me adentre al bosque y entre la maleza y la oscuridad intente camuflarme. Estuve toda la noche y parte del día siguiente viajando, con el cuerpo de tú madre a cuestas… hasta que llegué a Konoha. – en ese punto ella se detuvo en su historia.

- … ¿Ella se quedó aquí sin… decir nada? – preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

- A decir verdad… se tuvo que colocar una guardia de AMBU especial a que la vigilase. No era que no quisiera dejarla regresar a su aldea, pero para el momento en que despertó dos días después de que llegásemos a la aldea… la Guerra ya comenzaba a tener relevancia, y era más que obvio que cualquier persona fuera de las aldeas, sería emboscado y asesinado sin piedad, y Kushina no se recuperaba por completo para ese entonces, muy a pesar de que yo misma la curé. Y cuando estuvo completamente recuperada un mes después, ya era imposible salir de Konoha… Después Kushina pareció acostumbrarse a vivir en la aldea, aunque en su mirada ya no había tanta alegría como antes; tomó la decisión de convertirse en ninja de Konoha… y esa petición Sarutobi la acepto. Poco tiempo después yo fui enviada a pelear con un grupo de jounnin… y deje a tu madre aquí, donde conoció a tu padre… - su voz pareció perder un poco de fuerza cuando había dicho que había sido enviada al frente, ante lo cual Naruto se preguntó ¿Por qué?, ¿qué había sucedido para que ella dejase ver cierta tristeza?... por un momento no supo cómo responderse, pero después; como si de un flash se tratará recordó aquella ocasión cuando Jiraiya y él fueron en su búsqueda, y donde ella había apostado el collar que poseía… esa misma noche, había escuchado de la propia Shizune la historia del collar maldito, siendo que Tsunade había perdido a dos personas muy importantes para ella… su hermano menor… y su primer amor… ambos muertos en batalla, separados por varios años, pero entendiendo que lo más lógico sería que el último hubiese ocurrido en ese momento en que la rubia había sido enviada al frente… - … después de regresar a la aldea, estuve en un estado indispuesto… así que no volví a ser enviada a pelear, en cambio me quede al lado de Kushina… al ser ella una kunoichi recién ingresada, se había decidido a que ella esperaría en las fronteras de la aldea en caso de que la ofensiva fallara… Afortunadamente no fue necesaria su intervención, y la guerra ninja termino un año después… y fue después de eso que tú madre supo sobre la muerte de toda su familia –aunque ya lo intuíamos- y por esa razón, después de eso decidió quedarse a vivir en la aldea indefinidamente… - esa última narración había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y lo había hecho volver su atención al tema que en verdad importaba en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo conoció a… Yondaime? – preguntó el rubio, después de todo, a pesar de que sabía que él era su padre… todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para llamarlo de ese modo… no hasta saber todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Creo que eso sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a otra persona… - comentó la Hokage con seriedad.

- ¿A quién? – cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad, además de ella era obvio que Sarutobi sabía sobre sus padre, pero no creía que él fuese a decirle demasiado… no es como si el Sandaime hablase mucho.

- Jiraiya es una muy buena fuente de información… - contestó la Godaime sonriendo tenuemente al ver el rostro un tanto sorprendido de Naruto - … ese pervertido fue el sensei de Minato, por lo que lo conoce más y por supuesto él deberá saber cómo es que se conocieron él y tu madre.

- … Creo que tienes razón… - aceptó Naruto, respirando profundo y levantándose de su lugar, si mirada quedó fija en un punto indefinido del ambiente, pensando en todas las palabras escuchadas, en la vida que había tenido su madre… ante ese pensamiento sonrió… su madre… ya la llamaba así en su mente y posiblemente en poco tiempo pudiese llamar también a Yondaime su padre… - … Gracias por decirme todo esto… - su mirada y sonrisa sincera regreso a enfrentar el rostro de la Hokage - … me has ayudado mucho… ahora solo necesito saber lo que paso después de eso y tal vez… tal vez pueda comprender todo… - terminó diciendo sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro… un segundo después caminaba hasta la ventana donde se encontraban sus compañeros y dedicándoles la misma sonrisa, salió de la oficina, saltando por los tejados.

- … ¿A dónde vamos ahora?... – preguntó Sasuke cuando hubo alcanzado al rubio, corriendo a la misma velocidad que el otro.

- Bueno, ya que Tsunade no puede decirme todo lo que necesito saber… creo que estaría bien preguntárselo a Jiraiya – contestó Naruto sin borrar la sonrisa.

- ¿cómo piensas encontrarlo? – preguntó en esa ocasión Kyuubi.

- No creo que sea difícil… conociendo como conozco a ero-sennin… el primer lugar donde él estaría es en los baños públicos – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

- Es de suponerse… después de todo no es como si su tiempo en la aldea lo ocupase en otras cosas… - comentó Sasuke emitiendo por un segundo una sonrisa igual de divertida que el rubio, pero borrándola casi al instante - … Naruto, ¿estás bien?... – preguntó un poco preocupado por la tranquila reacción de Naruto después de la charla con Tsunade.

- ¿eh?... sí, estoy bien… la información que me dio Gaara sobre mi madre me ayudo un poco a comprender esto; por lo que no me afectó demasiado lo que me dijo Tsunade-obachan… - contestó seguro el rubio sin detenerse en su recorrido.

Y ningunos de los otros dos volvió a preguntarle nada, sabían que en esa situación no sería conveniente, más que nada por el hecho de que aún faltaba por que Naruto supiese todo lo que estuviese relacionada con la vida del Yondaime Hokage… por que Sasuke y Kyuubi sabían, que a pesar de que en toda la aldea se hablase del gran genio que era Minato Namikaze, ninguno de ellos en realidad sabía sobre su pasado o algún dato de la vida personal de aquel difunto Hokage. Tardaron apenas cinco minutos en llegar a los baños termales y mucho menos tiempo en encontrar al sannin peli blanco, pues este se encontraba claramente espiando por una de las rendijas que había en las paredes de madera que rodeaban el baño exclusivo para las mujeres.

- Veo que nunca cambiaras, ero-sennin. – comentó Naruto colocándose unos metros detrás del peli blanco.

- … Naruto, es extraño verte por estos lugares… - comenzó a decir el sannin mientras giraba su rostro para ver a los recién llegados, viéndolos un segundo con un poco de confusión y después mostrando una sonrisa pervertida - … ¿no me digas que por fin has decidido conocer los placeres que te pueden dar las mujeres y vienes a buscarme para que te muestre el camino? – preguntó sin cambiar de expresión llegando en menos de un segundo al lado del rubio y sostenerlo de los hombros.

- … - Naruto se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero más aún se molesto mucho por el hecho de que Jiraiya pensara remotamente que de un día para otro cambiaria sus… preferencias… claro que no era como si al él le gustasen los hombres en general, pero amaba a Sasuke y él era el único hasta ese momento que hacía que perdiese el control sobre su cuerpo… el punto era que el que el peli blanco tomara a la ligera la relación que llevaba con el Uchiha lo molestaba y mucho. Sasuke, ante las palabras de Jiraiya sintió como es que la cólera comenzaba a invadirlo y un tic nacía sobre su ojo derecho. – No digas tonterías ero-sennin… - le dijo seriamente el rubio - … hay algo que quiero preguntarte… algo referente a mi padre… - la seriedad y seguridad con la que dijo esas palabras causaron un efecto en el peli blanco, llenado su rostro de seriedad.

- ¿Por qué piensas que se algo de tu padre? – preguntó el sannin sin alejar su gesto serio.

- … Sé que mi padre fue Yondaime, así que Tsunade me dijo que tú fuiste su sensei y que eras el más indicado para hablarme de él – contestó Naruto igualmente serio.

- … - el sannin miro de esa forma a Naruto por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- … Sería mejor cambiar de lugar para conversar… - sugirió Sasuke, su voz sonando un poco forzada… el enfado aún se mantenía dentro de él, muy a pesar de que Naruto hubiese pasado de las palabras del sannin y se enfocasen en ese momento en el tema del padre de su rubio.

- Muy bien, síganme – dijo Jiraiya seriamente, soltando los hombros de Naruto y brinco al tejado más próximo, diciéndoles con eso que lo siguiesen a donde quiera que los guiase… pero eso quedo claro cuando unos minutos después llagaban a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea y asegurándose de que nadie más estuviese cerca, los cuatro se sentaron en las ramas altas de uno de los arboles del lugar. - … Con lo que me dijiste antes, he de creer que Tsunade ya te ha confirmado que Minato es tu padre, ¿cierto? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca del peli blanco, después de que se acomodasen en sus lugares.

- Si… ella me ha hablado de mi madre… pero ahora necesito saber de mi padre… - contestó Naruto.

- ¿Fue ella quien te dijo quienes eran tus padres? – preguntó Jiraiya viendo fijamente al oji azul.

- No… y antes de que preguntes, te aviso que no pienso decirte quien lo hizo… - dijo Naruto con seriedad.

- … Bien, aunque creo que debiste de enterarte de esto hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad y por boca del propio Sarutobi… creo que no hay mucho que hacer con respecto a eso… - comentó el peli blanco, para después dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro y terminar preguntando - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

- Bueno, todo lo que puedas decirme… no omitas información, por favor… - pidió Naruto.

- … Minato, lo conocí cuando él se convirtió en gennin… llegó a Konoha siendo muy pequeño y sin familiares que pudiesen cuidar de él… sus padrea habían sido asesinados cuando un enfrentamiento ninja los alcanzo, y no parecía tener a nadie más que lo cuidase… - comenzó a narrar Jiraiya, su voz no había cambiado de expresión ni un poco ante la mención de la orfandad de su difunto alumno - … al llegar a la aldea quedo bajo la custodia del Tercero, con una pensión y un pequeño lugar donde vivir… después al convertirse en mi alumno, fue que lo conocí mejor… Minato no era el mejor alumno que había en la academia, era solo un alumno promedio… sin embargo en la prueba de los cascabeles, fue el único que quedo atado a uno de los troncos… - una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro al recordar ese momento, mientras que Sasuke giraba su mirada para ver a Naruto, recordando la primera vez que habían cruzado por la prueba del cascabel con Kakashi - … ese día Minato me dijo algo que me dejo muy sorprendido después de que le dijese que lo entrenaría a él y su equipo… _**"En ese caso sensei, vas a entrenar… al futuro Hokage"**_… esas fueron sus palabra exactas, y las dijo con tanta determinación, como la que vi en ti cuando te escuche decir esas mismas palabras… - aseguró el sannin mirando a Naruto con cierto orgullo y nostalgia refulgiendo en su mirada.

- … El mismo sueño… es increíble – comentó Naruto con sorpresa cuando escuchó las palabras que Minato le había dedicado a Jiraiya.

- Si… eso me sorprendió a mí también cuando te escuché decirlo. Tu padre era muy perseverante, a cada misión que iba siempre salía bien librado y nunca retrocedía en batalla, sin importar que tan difícil fuera… - continuó diciendo el peli blanco. - … cuando tenía quince años, se había convertido en jounnin… a los diecisiete era conocido por toda la aldea… especialmente por las mujeres, ahh que tiempos aquellos, tú padre era todo un don Juan, él además de ser atractivo por fuera, sabía las palabras exactas para agradar a las mujeres al primer momento… todo un adonis… - la mirada del sannin pareció adquirir un brillo de orgullo al hablar así de Minato. - … en ese entonces, también comenzó con la creación del Rasengan. Después, a los diecinueve años participó activamente en la guerra ninja y para ese entonces ya era conocido como el Rayo amarillo de Konoha… más tarde, cuando terminó la Guerra fue que conoció a Kushina, de inmediato quedó prendado de ella y aunque intentó conquistarla desde el comienzo, tú madre no se lo dejo fácil… en especial por la fama que Minato había adquirido con el tiempo… - la sonrisa divertida que emitió al final les hizo saber a los otros, que lo que decía le era bastante divertido recordarlo.

- ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos? – preguntó con curiosidad el oji azul.

- Bueno… no fue fácil, pasados unos meses de que tus padres se conocieran, Kushina acepto salir con él… solo estuvieron dos meses juntos y después se separaron por los celos tan grandes que sentía tu madre cada vez que Minato se comportaba como un don Juan con otra… en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, tu padre entendió que la única mujer a la que amaba era Kushina, y se puso como objetivo volver a conquistarla… jajaja… le costó mucho hacerlo, aún a pesar de que tu madre para ese entonces ya estaba embarazada… - declaró el peli blanco viendo el rostro sorprendido que ponía Naruto.

- ¿No se habían casado cuando…? – comenzó a preguntar el oji azul.

- No… como te dije tuvieron una separación, y tú madre a pesar de que estaba embarazada no quería dar su brazo a torcer… por lo menos no hasta que ella vio el verdadero interés que Minato tenía hacía ella y el embarazo… Kushina tenía ya seis meses cuando nuevamente lo aceptó y un par de semanas después se casaban… - su rostro cambio a seriedad después de decir eso. - … tal vez fue apresurado, pero tu padre, en todo el tiempo que intentó que tu madre lo aceptase de nuevo, no puso atención a ninguna otra mujer; sin importar que tan hermosa fuera.

- … Solo estuvieron dos meses casados… - dijo suavemente Naruto, después de escuchar la historia, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza ante eso, ante lo que Sasuke y Kyuubi giraron a verlo.

- … Fueron los más felices de sus vidas… - dijo Jiraiya con seriedad, haciendo con eso que nuevamente los otros tres fijasen su vista en él. - … con la vida que ambos vivieron, a pesar de las perdidas de sus familias, ellos no se rindieron nunca y lucharon continuamente por alcanzar la felicidad, así como para cumplir con sus sueños…

- … - Naruto quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras, no esperaba que el sannin dijese algo para animarlo aunque sea un poco… después de todo él recordaba perfectamente como es que el peli blanco no era de los que les importase demasiado lo que él sintiese o por lo menos eso es lo que demostraba al principio…

- ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en Hokage? – preguntó de pronto Naruto.

- mmm… fue un par de semanas antes de que nacieras… - contestó el peli blanco y sonriendo un poco continuo - … estaba muy feliz por eso, ver su sueño hecho realidad y más aun con una familia propia…

- … pero entonces llegue yo y lo arruine todo, ¿no es así? – comentó Kyuubi sin parecer alterado por lo que había escuchado.

- Es una forma de decirlo – afirmó el peli blanco. - … no pareces afectado de saber que Naruto es el hijo del hombre que te sello… - comento

- ¿Debería de afectarme? – preguntó sarcásticamente elzorro.

- ¿Seguro que no tomaras represalias contra Naruto? – preguntó serio Jiraiya.

- No tengo intensiones de hacer eso… además creo que Naruto ya ha sufrido demasiado sin que yo tuviese que intervenir – aseguró Kyuubi, refiriéndose a toda aquella infancia donde el rubio fue despreciado y donde hubo perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó el peli blanco con intriga y un poco de desconfianza.

- N-No le hagas caso ero-sennin… jejeje… Kyuubi no sabe o que está diciendo – interrumpió Naruto con cierto nerviosismo.

- Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué le decían el rayo amarillo de Konoha? - ´preguntó de pronto Sasuke, hablando por primera vez y evitando de esa forma que el sannin cuestionara a Naruto.

- … Minato tenía un jutsu muy especial… podía correr a una velocidad tremenda… es decir, en un segundo se encontraba en la Torre del Hokage dentro de su oficina y al siguiente podría estar en el hospital… eso sin necesidad de utilizar sellos de manos… - contestó orgulloso Jiraiya.

- … Wow, ¿Tú le enseñaste ese jutsu? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- No… eso es algo que solo él sabe… - contestó muy serio.

- … ¿Qué más hay acerca de él?... – esta vez el rubio adquirió una enorme seriedad; para él que conocía a Jiraiya, sabía que cuando se ponía realmente serio es porque algo importante estaba por decir.

- … Como te dije, tu padre quedo huérfano desde muy pequeño… pero, lo que no te dije es que al momento en que llegó a la aldea cambio su apellido… - aseguró el peli blanco sin apartar la seriedad de su rostro.

- ¿Cómo que se cambio de apellido?, ¿Por qué no te explicas bien? – exigió Naruto saber la verdad al completo.

- Tú padre era el último miembro vivo de un clan muy poderoso… un clan que fue destruido en su mayoría por el temor de que este se hiciese más grande y quisiese gobernar sobre los cinco países… las habilidades que poseían los miembros eran terribles, había caso en los que algunos de ellos podían llegar a dominar los cinco tipos de chakra y combinarlos para crear nuevos jutsus… - comenzó a narrar nuevamente.

- ¿En verdad podían hacer eso? – preguntó Sasuke impresionado.

- Si… pero, en algún momento algunas aldeas se unieron para llevar a ese clan a la muerte. – continuo diciendo el peli blanco.

- ¿Cómo es que pudieron derrotarlos si podían hacer uso de diferentes chakras? – esta vez el que preguntó fue Kyuubi.

- Todas las personas tienen una debilidad, sin importar que tan poderosos sean… y la debilidad de un clan como el de Minato radica principalmente en la familia, en las personas que ama… ningún miembro de ese clan, que se respete, permitiría jamás que alguien amado saliese dañado… en especial si se tratan de niños… - la seriedad se volvió más palpable junto con el tinte de indignación que comenzaba a crecer - … los ninjas asesinos, tomaron como rehenes a varios niños que aun carecían de sus habilidades ninjas; y con eso como amenaza obligaron a los miembros inferiores del clan matar a los de gran poder, sin que estos últimos opusieran resistencia… después los propios ninjas procedieron a matar ellos mismos a los que quedaban…

- ¿Qué sucedió con los niños? – preguntó Naruto con aprehensión notándose en su tono de voz.

- … después de matar a los adultos del clan, no tuvieron remordimientos en deshacerse de los niños… - confesó tétricamente el sannin, conmocionando de esa forma a Naruto… porque aunque el rubio mismo sabía que existía gente que era capaz de cometer semejantes actos; no esperaba en realidad tener que enfrentarlos algún día, pues estaba seguro de que no podría contenerse para matarlos.

- …. Pero, para que mi padre perteneciera a ese clan, debían de haberse salvado algunos, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Naruto.

- … No sé cómo es que sucedió eso, pero se salvaron dos jóvenes enamorados… lo que vendrían siendo tus abuelos… ello posiblemente habían estado en algún notro sitio en el momento de la emboscada… - aseguró Jiraiya.

- … - el silencio después de esas palabras inundo el lugar completamente… más que nada porque tanto Naruto, Sasuke y Kyuubi sopesaban la información que se les había dado, intentando comprender todo con respecto a lo que correspondía a Minato Namikaze.

- … Antes… dijiste que mi padre había cambiado de apellido en cuanto llegó a la aldea… ¿cuál es su verdadero apellido? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

- Creo que eso no debes de saberlo… - comentó simplemente el peli blanco, viendo el rostro sorprendido y confundido que ponía el rubio - … tú padre se cambio el apellido por una razón, Naruto… y esa era que a pesar de que su clan era increíblemente reconocido y por supuesto poderoso; él no quería tener nada que ver con él por el simple hecho de que portar ese apellido le ocasionaría más problemas que beneficios… - comenzó a explicarle con seriedad - … se que eres hijo de Minato y por ende de ese clan, pero tu sangre no es pura como la de él… tú apellido es el de tu madre y por ello tienes más oportunidad de pasar desapercibido… vive como Naruto Uzumaki o Naruto Namikaze, vive como has vivido hasta ahora y no pienses en las cosas que no sucedieron en tu momento… si te he contado lo que sucedió con el clan de Minato es porque necesitabas saber un poco más de las sangre que circula por tus venas… - confesó finalmente el sannin, emitiendo una tenue sonrisa al final de todo.

- … ahhh… supongo que no puedo hacer mucho para que cambies de opinión… - comentó Naruto sonriendo de igual forma que su sensei, viendo la respuesta del peli blanco con un movimiento de cabeza de manera negativa - … bueno… por cierto, ¿cómo es que tú sabes todo eso?... – preguntó refiriéndose a la narración del asesinato de la familia de Minato.

- Te dije que cuando llegó a la aldea tuvo que cambiarse el apellido… para eso tuvo que decirle sus razones a Sarutobi; yo estaba presente cuando eso sucedió… así que puede decirse que el mismo Minato me lo dijo – contestó Jiraiya.

- Era muy pequeño para saber algo así – comentó Sasuke de pronto, con gran seriedad - … ¿se lo dijeron sus padres?, no, mejor aún ¿Cómo es que no se vio afectado por esas palabras? – preguntó al final.

- Minato era un niño muy alegre… él siempre demostró que no le importaba el pasado de su familia, él solo veía a futuro… posiblemente es por eso que deseaba convertirse en Hokage, para que así pudiese tener control sobre esas situaciones que no solo su familia vivió… además él nunca conoció a esa familia que fue asesinada, no estoy diciendo que no le afectó esa noticia, claro que lo hizo… - explicó el peli blanco.

- …pero no al mismo grado como le hubiese afectado de haberlos conocido, ¿cierto? – completo Naruto el pensamiento.

- Si – contestó el peli blanco.

- … ¿sabes?, todo esto… la vida de mis padres… me parece más una historia de ciencia ficción que la realidad… aunque si lo pienso bien, he conocido momento más difíciles de creer… - habló Naruto, diciendo la última frase en un susurro, refiriéndose claramente a la extraña forma en que se vio envuelto por un justu y llevado de vuelta al pasado… algo que aún no había terminado de entender, aunque tampoco es como si en esos años hubiese estado muy interesado en saber lo que realmente le llevó hasta esa situación…

- Bueno, cualquiera diría que tú vida ha sido escrita y dirigida por una mente psicológicamente dañada – comentó Kyuubi de pronto, sonando completamente burlón - … en especial por la parte en que la familia por parte de tus dos padres han muerto asesinadas… - terminó de decir mostrando cierta diversión en sus palabras.

- … - Naruto solo pudo mirar de mala manera a Kyuubi, sin realmente tener nada que decir, después de todo él mismo a veces tenía una impresión muy parecida… pero su pensamiento casi siempre se iba a que estaba dentro de un genjutsu y que pronto eso terminaría…

- Supongo que ya no tienes más preguntas… - comentó Jiraiya al rubio, sin saber que había interrumpido sus cavilaciones y lo había devuelto a la realidad.

- … - el oji azul miro fijamente los ojos de su sensei, pensando en la respuesta a ese comentario, si bien era cierto que la información que había obtenido por parte de Tsunade y de Gaara le había dicho mucho acerca de su madre, no había sido lo mismo con su padre… pero eso, intuía, no podía cambiarlo… por lo menos no hasta que tuviese una forma de convencer a Jiraiya o Sarutobi… - … ¿Tú sabes exactamente donde vivía mi madre?... – y aún así quería averiguar más sobre ella, lo que implicaba tener que ir directamente al lugar donde crecía.

- ¿Hablas de la aldea del remolino? – preguntó el peli blanco.

- Sí, sé que ella es de esa aldea, pero… no sé cual esa la ubicación exacta de su casa… ¿tú lo sabes? – contestó el rubio.

- Sólo he estado un par de veces en esa aldea, sin embargo creo que puedo recordar donde es que vivía… - respondió el sannin con seriedad - … ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- … Quiero conocer esa casa… - declaró sin dudas en su voz - … si no puedo conocer más acerca de mi padre "_Por el momento_"… creo que tengo derecho a saber sobre mi madre – explicó brevemente viendo fijamente a su sensei.

- … necesitaras el permiso de Tsunade para abandonar la aldea… - dijo Jiraiya serio, aceptando con ello que lo acompañaría - … recuerda que estas en una misión, en la cual deberías de estar ahora mismo… - le recordó el sannin.

- … - Naruto miró al sannin por un par de segundos, para después levantarse rápidamente de su lugar y brincar hacía el suelo… siendo visto en todo momento por las miradas de extrañes que le mandaban sus acompañantes - … creo que podría arreglar con obachan un permiso especial… - declaró mientras giraba a verlos con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro y comenzando a caminar casi de inmediato, alejándose de los otros.

- Se lo ha tomado con demasiada calma – comentó el sannin observando a los otros dos que quedaban con él.

- … Eso es porque no le han mentido en nada de lo que le ha dicho… seguro que su lo hubiese hecho, Naruto estaría realmente molesto con usted… - contestó el Uchiha y un instante después seguía a su pareja rubia.

- … Será mejor que no se aleje de la aldea, conociendo al mocoso, obtendrá el permiso de la Hokage para salir de la aldea y dejar de lado la misión… - aseguró el zorro al sannin antes de hacer lo mismo que el moreno.

Los tres entonces, se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage nuevamente, esta vez Naruto iba con una intensión distinta a la primera vez que fue ese día...

**.---- Fin de Flash Back ----.**

Cuando había vuelto a hablar con la Godaima a decirle lo que deseaba, ella no parecía muy complacida por lo que le estaba pidiendo y de hecho tuvo que estar hostigándola por un par de horas hasta que al final accedió a lo que él quería…

- … esa espada que llevas contigo, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?... – la voz lejana de Jiraiya haciendo esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, provocando con ello que fijase su vista en el peli blanco.

- La obtuve mientras entrenábamos… - habló Sasuke sin realmente contestar a la pregunta realizada,

- Cuando nos separamos hace cuatro meses no la tenias… así que supongo fue en este último tiempo en que la obtuviste… puedo saber, ¿quién te la ofertó? – pregunto el peli blanco sin apartar la seriedad de su voz.

- … nadie me la ofreció… digamos que la gane en una… 'apuesta'… - contestó el Uchiha sonriendo con prepotencia.

- ¿Una apuesta? – la incredulidad en el rostro del sannin de dijo a Naruto y Sasuke que no creía nada de lo que había dicho…y eso los alertó, sus sentidos diciéndoles que fuese cual fuese la razón del peli blanco para no creerles, los llenaría de dificultades en algún momento.

- … - el movimiento repentino que hizo Kyuubi alerto a los tres ninjas, pero sin dejar que eso se notase en sus cuerpos.

- "_¿Qué sucede Kyuubi?_" – preguntó Naruto al zorro de forma mental.

- "_Capté el olor de un humano… se mueve cerca de aquí… pero no detecto ningún tipo de amenaza, es más parece moverse de manera nerviosa…_" – contestó Kyuubi sin realizar ningún otro movimiento.

- "_¿Es posible que este perdido?_" – preguntó retóricamente el rubio.

- "_… se acerca…_" – dijo simplemente el zorro.

Naruto se puso aún más alerta ante la advertencia de Kyuubi, poniendo al máximo sus sentidos y esperando por la persona que llegaría hasta a ellos en poco tiempo… todo eso sin olvidar las palabras, acerca de que no parecía haber amenaza, repitiéndose en su cabeza. Así fue que los tres ninjas y el demonio, se mantuvieron en sus lugares y listos por si un ataque llegase… esperando… tan solo un par de minutos después fue que pudieron obtener respuesta a la pregunta que todos se hacían… ¿Quién se acercaba a ellos?... porque de entre las sombras que los árboles y la misma noche creaban, apareció frente a ellos… un niño…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente**_

Era increíble la cantidad de sorpresas que podían recibir en un solo día… la noche pasada sus tres compañeros y él habían estado realmente sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían frente a ellos. Un niño… así era, un niño había aparecido de en medio de las sombras y los había observado con ojos desolados… ojos de color miel; su cabello castaño claro, lo llevaba corto y un poco revuelto, sus ropas estaban sucias por el polvo y tierra del bosque, pero lo suficientemente cuidadas como para decirles que ese niño podía estar perdido… Naruto, que era el más comprensivo de todos en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás, fue quien se acercó hasta el niño, procurando no asustarlo y preguntando por su estado.

El pequeño de apenas siete años de edad, cuyo nombre era Hiroshi, entablo casi de inmediato una amistad con el rubio… para el niño le fue agradable encontrar a un muchacho que le sonriera y se encontrara completamente relajado ante su presencia… le ofrecieron un poco de comida, después de que escucharan el peculiar ruido que producía el estomago vació, provenir del pequeño y al no tener mantas suficientes, le ofrecieron compartir una, a lo que Hiroshi eligió de inmediato estar con Naruto, quien aceptó gustoso ante, la enfadada y celosa mirada de Sasuke… Esa noche se turnaron para vigilar su lugar de campamento… siendo Sasuke el primero en tomar ese lugar y después ser sustituido por el sannin… Naruto, por estar con el pequeño, había obtenido el privilegió de dormir toda la noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos esa misma mañana, y ya listos para partir hacia su objetivo; nuevamente fue Naruto quien se acercó a hablar con el pequeño, preguntándole en esa ocasión sobre la aldea a la que pertenecía… y fue justo en ese momento en que la segunda sorpresa lo atrapo, porque el pequeño les informó que la casa donde había estado viviendo toda su vida, con su familia; se encontraba en la aldea del Remolino… la misma aldea a donde ellos se dirigían… Después de escuchar la respuesta del niño, inmediatamente se decidió por llevarlo con ellos y de esa forma evitar que algo malo le sucediera. En el camino, los tres ninjas se turnaron para llevarlo cargando, puesto que el pequeño no tenía conocimientos ninja y necesitaban llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino, esa era la mejor manera en que podían hacerlo… cada uno de ellos entablando una pequeña amistad… una amistad que fue más grande para Naruto que para ningún otro.

Llegaron a las fronteras de la aldea pasando del medio día, identificándose con los guardias que había en las puertas y dando una explicación de lo que iban a hacer a ese lugar; así como haciéndoles ver que iban acompañados de Hiroshi… Los ninjas guardianes, ante la presencia del pequeño los dejaron pasar con alegría y uno de ellos se ofreció a llevarlos ante el Kage de la aldea, una proposición que los ninjas de Konoha aceptaron gustosos, puesto que no todos los días eran bien recibidos por los ninjas de otras aldeas y mucho menos de una aldea que había estado, en todos esos años, intentando recuperar el poder perdidos, reconstruyendo de apoco sus hogares y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con otras aldeas, aún si eso involucraba a las aldeas del propio País del Viento (N/A: mmm, no estoy segura de que la aldea del remolino sea del País del viento, pero supongo que lo es por el tipo de chakra, jejeje), puesto que muy raras ocasiones admitían la presencia de ninjas de la arena y solo después de una exhaustiva revisión e interrogatorio.

La oficina del Kage del remolino se encontraba ubicada justo en medio de la aldea, en un edificio de apenas cinco pisos, donde además también eran los cuarteles que utilizaban los ninjas para las juntas… la oficina se encontraba en lo más alto del edificio, teniendo así una buena vista de la aldea, tuvieron que subir por largas escaleras y pasar por pasillos repletos de ninjas antes de poder estar frente a la misma puerta de la oficina del Kage, el ninja que los acompañaba tocó un par de veces y cuando escuchó el permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta pasando primero él y presentándolos, les permitió el paso a la oficina; inclinándose respetuosamente frente al hombre que era el líder de la aldea observaron detalladamente al Kage… era un hombre joven, no mayor de 30 años, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello de color castaño, las facciones de su cara a pesar de ser severas –como la de cualquier Kage- se relajaron visiblemente cuando ellos pasaron; algo que extraño sobre manera a los tres ninjas y el zorro… pero todo se vio un poco aclarado cuando el pequeño Hiroshi soltaba la mano de Naruto –de la que se había ferrado en cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea- y corría hasta el Kage, impulsándose en un brinco con los brazos abiertos… y el hombre lo recibió de la misma forma, envolviéndose así en un abrazo que demostraba lo felices que ambos estaban.

- Hiroshi, Kami, ¿Dónde te habías metido?... estaba tan preocupado… - escucharon como es que se expresaba el Kage, su voz sonando preocupada y aliviada, una extraña combinación.

- Sumimasen, Otosan… - la disculpa del pequeño llegó a oídos de los ninjas de Konoha, lo que los hizo sorprenderse en demasía. - … yo estaba enfadado y no sabía…

- Shhh… ahora lo que importa es que estés bien… me alegro de que no te haya sucedido nada malo… - confesó el hombre sin dejar de sostener amorosamente al pequeño, que refugiaba su cabeza entre el especio del hombro y cuello de su padre… el Kage entonces giró su vista a ver los tres ninjas extranjeros y mostrándoles una tenue sonrisa le habló - … Muchas gracias por traerlo de vuelta… ¿Cómo puedo agradecerles?

- … Tal vez si nos diese la oportunidad de quedarnos en la aldea por unos días… - comenzó a decir Jiraiya con el mayor respeto posible.

- ¿Quedarse en la aldea?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo, exactamente? – preguntó el Kage poniéndose serio al escuchar el pedido.

- Cinco días – contestó en cambió Naruto, adelantándose a lo que fuese a decir el sannin.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer en la aldea? – preguntó más serio el Kage.

- Otosan – dijo en un susurro el pequeño, algo que solo escucho el líder de la aldea, haciéndole recordar el hecho de que los tres ninja que tenía frente a ellos habían sido los que encontraran y devolvieran a su hijo.

- Kage-sama – habló nuevamente Naruto, adelantándose un paso pero sin dejar de mostrar respeto - … he escuchado que en esta aldea existía un clan llamado Uzumaki… - comenzó a decir sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros de viaje, pero aún más al Kage y al shinobi que los acompañó, que aun no se iba - … necesito saber todo lo que pueda de ellos… - terminó diciendo únicamente el rubio, no les diría la verdad del porque quería hacer eso porque había visto lo tensos que se ponían con la mención de la familia de su madre.

- ¿Del clan Uzumaki?, todos están muertos, ¿Qué es lo querrías saber de ellos?, pero más que nada ¿Por qué? – dijo con voz severa el Kage, inclinándose hasta poder colocar a su hijo en el suelo, espero paciente por la respuesta.

- Hace un tiempo en Konoha, se escucharon rumores de esa masacre… no hubiese afectado de no ser porque en nuestra aldea existía una mujer que portaba el mismo apellido – esta vez fue el peli blanco el que hablo, comprendiendo lo que su alumno rubio quería evitar decir.

- ¿cómo es la mujer?, ¿vino ella con ustedes? – la voz impaciente y un tanto anhelante por parte del Kage, así como un brillo de alegría en los ojos color miel, llenó de extrañeza a los ninjas de Konoha.

- No señor… ella murió hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de saber sobre el clan Uzumaki – declaró el sannin, y ante eso todos se percataron de a rápida desaparición de ese brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Muerta?... – preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto - … ¿Cómo se llamaba?... – preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

- Su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki – declaró Jiraiya.

- K-Kushina Uzumaki – repitió el Kage girando su vista el Shinobi que aun se encontraba en la oficina - … déjanos solos y que nadie nos interrumpa… - ordenó entonces al ninja, ante lo que el aludido no hizo más que salir de la oficina dispuesto a cumplir la orden recibida… el Kage giró de nuevo hacía ellos - … No habíamos sabido nada de ella por 18 años… - comentó caminando hasta encontrarse detrás de su escritorio y sentarse en la silla que había allí.

- ¿Usted conoció a… Uzumaki-san? – preguntó Naruto con cierta sorpresa y aprehensión en su voz.

- … Kushina-sempai… fue mi sensei por un corto tiempo, me ayudaba a mejorar mis jutsus – declaró el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro - … Me llamo Koshiro, pero ella siempre me llamaba Koro-chan… decía que ese nombre me quedaba mejor... – emitió entonces una corta risa ante el recuerdo - … Después de esa noche en que el clan fue atacado, y de que su cuerpo no se encontrara, tuve la esperanza de que ella siguiese con vida y que regresará algún día… pero con lo que me han dicho, hoy muere esa esperanza… - declaró tristemente Koshiro - … ¿Cómo es que murió?... – finalmente preguntó.

- … Ella, murió en el Ataque en la que nuestra aldea recibo por parte de Kyuubi… - declaró Jiraiya.

- Kyuubi… sí, recuerdo ese ataque… se habló mucho de él hace años… así que lleva muerta; ¿trece, catorce años? – preguntó el Kage observado cómo es que si hijo comenzaba a jugar con la capa que portaba y lo reconocía como el líder superior de esa aldea.

- En realidad ya se han cumplido quince años – aseguró Sasuke hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

- … quince años… es mucho tiempo… - murmuró Koshiro.

- … ¿Nos permitirá quedarnos? – preguntó Naruto después de eternos segundos en silencio.

- … - el Kage los observo por unos segundos, posiblemente analizando las consecuencias de dejarlos quedarse en la aldea… después de un tiempo y de que un suspiro abandonara su boca, por fin dio a conocer su decisión - … Esta bien, supongo que no habrá nada de malo en dejarlos estar un tiempo en la aldea… pero si quieren saber sobre el Clan Uzumaki, les recomiendo que no hagan preguntas a las demás personas… - sugirió el castaño.

- ¿Por qué no? – soltó la pregunta Sasuke.

- … después de lo que sucedió ese día a todo el clan, muy pocos se atrevieron a hablar de eso con extranjeros… eso no sería grave, de no ser porque los que hablaban morían siempre en circunstancias muy extrañas… desde entonces que todos se negaban a nombrar siquiera el nombre esa familia; creyendo que sobre ellos caería la muerte de hacerlo – declaró Koshiro con extrema seriedad.

- Pero usted no ha hablado de ellos… ¿no le teme a las maldiciones? – preguntó Naruto.

- Yo no creo en las maldiciones… todo lo que se refieren a ellas me es indiferente, y hasta ahora no ha habido maldición alguna que me haya afectado – confesó el Kage. – por eso es que si quieren saber algo acerca del clan y que pueda decirles, no duden en preguntarme – se ofreció con sinceridad. - … aunque creo que esto no cubrirá que hayan traído de vuelta a mi hijo.

- … Fue un placer escoltar a Hiroshi-kun hasta aquí… - aseguró el oji azul con una sonrisa en el rostro, dirigiéndola al pequeño.

- Supongo que deben de estar cansados por el viaje, así que no los entretendré más… - comenzó a decir el Kage, pero su frase se interrumpió cuando sintió como es que su hijo, que aun mantenía sostenida su capa, tiraba de la tela tenuemente.

- Otosan… - dijo el niño - … ¿por qué no dejas que se queden en nuestra casa? – preguntó mostrando un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

- … - el padre del pequeño lo miro con un poco de sorpresa, algo que su hijo nunca haría es pedirle hospedar a unos completos extraños, así como también sabía que tampoco era muy abierto con nadie ni siquiera con los niños que eran sus vecinos… y que le estuviese pidiendo algo así, significaba que Hiroshi había creado un vinculo con aquellos ninjas en una sola noche… un vinculo que posiblemente le haría un gran bien - … ahhh… muy bien, pueden quedarse en mi casa… - terminó aceptando la petición de su hijo, girando a ver a los de Konoha y sonriéndoles con sinceridad.

- Es muy amable de su parte, pero… - intentó declinar en la proposición, Naruto.

- No permitiré que rechacen esto… mi hijo mismo los está invitando a pasar estos días en nuestra casa, y si ustedes no aceptan seguramente él se pondrá muy triste con eso – dijo el Kage sin dejar de sonreír, aumentando aun más esa sonrisa cuando vio como es que el chico rubio suspiraba con resignación… y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, durante todo ese tiempo en que había estado hablando con los ninjas no había preguntado en ningún momento los nombres de ellos… - … oh, disculpen mi falta de modales, pero comprenderán que para mí era más importante encontrarme con mi hijo… ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres? – explicó con mirada avergonzada.

- Usted es quien debería de perdonarnos… - fue el peli blanco quien hablo en ese momento - … Soy Jiraiya – se presentó.

- Mi nombre es Naruto – dijo el rubio sonriendo sinceramente.

- Sasuke – fue la escueta palabra que dejo salir de su boca el Uchiha.

- Es un gusto conocerlos, como ya les he dicho antes mi nombre es Koshiro, Koshiro Higurashi.

- Para nosotros también es un placer conocerlo Higurashi-sama – devolvió el sannin.

- … Será mejor que los llevé a la casa y les muestre las habitaciones donde dormirán… - continuo el Kage, sorprendiendo a los ninjas de Konoha por la declaración y aun más cuando lo vieron levantarse de si silla, tomando de la mano al pequeño y comenzar a caminar.

- No creo que sea necesario que usted nos acompañe – declaró Naruto.

- Oh… yo creo que es necesario que deje de trabajar por un día… le diré a un amigo que se encargue lo que resta del día de mi trabajo… - confesó simplemente el hombre mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa - … creo que es mejor que hoy pase mi día con mi familia… - terminó declarando al tiempo en que giraba a ver a su hijo, quien sonreía feliz ante esas palabras.

Y sin decir nada más todos lo que estaba dentro de la oficina salieron de ella… los tres ninjas de Konoha caminaron detrás del Kage, que iba escuchando alegremente lo que su hijo decía, sin importar que tan pequeño fuera, mientras que ellos caminaban callados observando la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos… Sasuke caminaba al lado derecho de Naruto, con su rostro indiferente y calmado; Jiraiya iba a la izquierda del rubio, mirando con seriedad cada uno de los pasos que daba el Kage con su hijo; en tanto el oji azul llevaba en brazos al que ante todos era su mascota… a Konran… él observaba con felicidad la forma tan amena en que se llevaban el Kage y su hijo, percatándose del gran amor que sentían entre ellos

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Cuatro días después.**_

A pesar de que habían sido pocos los días en que habían estado viviendo en esa casa, recorriendo la aldea e investigando todas las propiedades que la familia Uzumaki tenía bajo su posesión… descubrieron muchas cosas que le ayudaban a Naruto a poder aceptar mejor la situación por la que cruzaba. De las casas que habían pertenecido a todo el clan Uzumaki, solo la que pertenecía al líder del clan se encontraba destruida… lo que los hizo notar la falta de atención o mejor dicho el miedo que los aldeanos tenían de acercarse a aquella parte de la aldea, lo único que podían decir del lugar es que los escombros de lo que fue la casa los habían apilado en tres puntos, seguramente tratando de buscar cuerpos debajo de ellos… sobre la zona libre se podían observar manchas oscuras, lo que les indicaba que eso en algún momento fue sangre… indudablemente no pudieron obtener mucho de ese lugar, solo una cosa, un objeto que Naruto decidió conservar y atesorar… De entre los escombros, el Uzumaki pudo apreciar un marco con una fotografía… el objeto estaba hecho de lamina, por lo que el paso del tiempo sólo lo había oxidado más no destruido, el cristal tenía ralladuras e incluso se encontraba manchado… cuando el rubio lo tomó en sus manos no dudo en pasar sobre él una manga de su chaqueta, limpiando así lo mejor que podía el objeto para poder ver la fotografía que resguardaba; grande y agradable fue su sorpresa cuando pudo observar la imagen; en ella había tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres… el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestía con el uniforme típico de los ninjas de la aldea del remolino, se encontraba serio abrazando a una de las mujeres; está tenía el cabello color fuego, ojos de un color azul claro –más suave que el de Naruto- y portaba un vestido de tirantes azul oscuro, la sonrisa que mostraba era tan brillante como la que poseía la otra mujer, más joven que los otros, posiblemente teniendo quince años, el cabello era del mismo color que el de la otra mujer, pero los ojos eran verdes como los del padre, ella estaba detrás de los adultos manteniendo la cabeza entre las de ellos, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por sobre los hombros de sus padres –era fácil deducirlo por el parecido entre ellos-.

De las demás casas, no pudieron obtener demasiado, lo único que descubrieron y eso gracias en gran parte a las fotografías intactas, es que todos los miembros del clan podían poseer dos cosas que los identificaban como parte de la familia, la primera y la que en todos predominaban eran los ojos color verde, cada una de las personas que veía en los retratos que había encontrado, poseía esa peculiar mirada… la segunda y la que parecía perderse ya en ese entonces era el color castaño de los cabellos… solo unos cuantos había poseído esa característica… lo que les dijo a los shinobis de Konoha, que esos eran los miembros del clan con sangre completamente pura… algo que sin duda les ayudo mucho a entender el porqué Naruto no poseía ninguna de esas características, porque Minato era de sangre pura y Kushina era una mezcla de sangres, teniendo de parte de su madre genes que pudieron ayudar a que los ojos de Naruto salieran de color azul y obteniendo el rubio cabello de su padre.

Cuatro días en los que solo habían logrado obtener esa poca de información además de lo que Naruto ya sabía… pero él no se quejaba por lo encontrado, no… en realidad parecía estar satisfecho… cuando llegaban a la casa del Kage después de estar investigando, el rubio siempre se iba en compañía de Hiroshi, con el que jugaba hasta muy tarde y en algunas ocasiones hasta le contaba las aventuras que había tenido en su vida pasada, disfrazándolas de cuentos; todos ellos teniendo siempre un final feliz.

- Parece que no han encontrado demasiado en estos días. – comentó la mujer de cabello color café y ojos del mismo color… la madre de Hiroshi, Ukyo… ya había anochecido, Koshiro había llegado del trabajo y la cena estaba servida en la mesa del comedor, donde todos se encontraban en ese momento.

- Siempre es difícil encontrar algo que nos ayude cuando han pasado muchos años... nosotros tardamos demasiado en venir. – dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Sí pero… posiblemente aunque hubiesen venido unas semanas después de ese día, no habrían encontrado más de lo que en estos días… - comentó el Kade.

- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro? – preguntó Naruto con intriga.

- Bueno, en ese tiempo se encontraba comenzando la tercer guerra ninja, muchos de los ninjas de la arena se vinieron a refugiar en nuestra aldea… - comenzó a explicar Koshiro con voz seria y mirada distante - … nuestra aldea es la más cercana a la frontera del País del Fuego, por lo que la escogieron como punto de encuentro y refugio para heridos o armamento… muchas veces los ninjas tomaron cosas de ese lugar sin siquiera llegar a pensar que tan importantes fueran… comúnmente los utilizaban para hacer hogueras alrededor de la aldea y así vigilar mejor por las noches… - terminó de hablar y se llevó un poco de comida a la boca.

- … Bien, supongo que no estábamos destinados a saber más del clan Uzumaki… - comentó de pronto Naruto, haciendo que todos girasen a verlo, encontrándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro - … aunque no puedo decir que lo que encontramos no sirve… de hecho creo que es más de lo que pensaba encontrar…

- ¿Por qué te interesaba saber sobre el clan? – preguntó el Kage viendo al rubio con confusión.

- … Bueno, es que yo… - comenzaba a decir el oji azul; sin embargo su frase no se vio completada puesto que una sacudida y un fuerte sonido llego hasta ellos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, los tres ninjas de Konoha, Kyuubi y el Kage del remolino salieron de la casa rápidamente, dejando dentro a Ukyo y el pequeño Hiroshi, siendo custodiados por dos de los ninjas protectores del Kage… cuando salieron pudieron observar cómo es que humo y llamas salían de una de las casas que se encontraban en esa calle… gritos de terror comenzaron a escucharse entonces, y personas corriendo por las calles en dirección del siniestro los hizo reaccionar… acudieron hasta el lugar velozmente, observando los intentos de la gente por extinguir las llamas, fuese lo que fuese que había provocado ese incendio tenía claras señales de que había sido un accidente…

Inmediatamente que llegaron al lugar, Koshiro comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los que se encontraban ahí, muy independientemente de que se tratasen de ninjas o personas comunes, él les decía como actuar para poder controlar el siniestro e incluso él mismo llego a participar en las acciones para hacerlo… Sasuke, Naruto y Jiraiya también ayudaron mucho para lograr apaciguar el fuego y que esté no se extendiese a las demás casas y edificios que había alrededor… logrando hacerlo en un tiempo de diez minutos… algo que los sorprendió pero que agradecieron inmensamente… pero cuando eso sucedió uno de los ninjas que habían dejado al lado de Hiroshi y su madre, llegó hasta ellos, su uniforme estaba completamente manchado de sangre, su brazo izquierdo inmóvil, parecía estar roto y una larga mancha de sangre caía desde su cabeza pasando por su frente, ojos y mejillas, hasta perderse dentro de la misma ropa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó rápidamente Naruto.

- Un ataque… Ukyo-sama… Horoshi-sama… los atraparon… - fue lo único capaz de decir el ninja para después caer al suelo desmayado.

De inmediato Koshiro pidió que se le atendiera, para después salir él mismo corriendo en dirección de su casa, seguido por los ninjas de Konoha y algunos otros ninjas de la aldea del remolino… todos estaban en ese momento conscientes de lo que realmente sucedía, pues era más que obvio que aquella explosión no había sido más que una forma de distraer a todos, quienes quiera que estuviesen atrás del secuestro de Ukyo y Hiroshi, debieron prever que el Kage acudiría en auxilio de las personas que podrían estar dentro de la casa en llamas… ya que ese secuestro y el incendio, no podrían ser simple coincidencia. Llegaron a la casa en pocos minutos, el Kage y sus ninjas entraron para ver su existía un rastro que pudiese ayudarles, mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y Jiraiya se quedaban a fuera, buscando ellos mismos alguna pista que les dijese la dirección a la que se habían ido los secuestradores… para ellos era más que obvio que los sujetos ya no se encontraban cerca.

- Los huelo – era la primera vez que Kyuubi hablaba sin preocuparse de quienes escucharan.

- ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Hay dos olores, parece ser que se dispersaron para confundir a los ninjas del remolino – dijo el zorro.

- ¿Puedes saber quiénes de ellos llevaban al niño? – esta vez preguntó el peli blanco.

- … snif, snif… - el zorro comenzó a olfatear el aire intentando detectar los olores - … si, lo huelo… pero… - comenzó a decir Kyuubi.

- pero… ¿Qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

- no solo los causantes de esto se dividieron… también dividieron al niño y a su madre… si quieren que los guie, deben de elegir a quien seguir… - declaró seriamente el zorro.

- ¿Qué dices?... no, debe de haber una forma para perseguir a esos dos grupos… - la voz del Kage se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- si encuentras un modo, dímelo… pero debes de encontrarlo rápido… - declaró Kyuubi.

- ¿Por qué debe hacerlo? – preguntó Naruto.

- … porque hay un olor que existe sobre todos ellos… el mismo olor que capté en ti hace siete años, antes de separarnos… el olor a muerte… - respondió Kyuubi con seriedad, viendo fijamente a Naruto.

- ¿cómo dices? – preguntó el sannin al escuchar las palabras del zorro.

- … Si no nos apresuramos, tanto Hiroshi-kun como Ukyo-san morirán a manos de esos ninjas… - dijo Naruto con voz vacía… y girando a ver a Koshiro continuo - … Yo desearía salvarlos a ambos, pero si él dice que el olor a muerte los rodea a ambos, y el olor es fuerte… solo tenemos la oportunidad de salvar a uno… - terminó diciendo el rubio, su mirada se había opacado al decir eso.

- … ¿Qué estás diciendo?... – rugió Koshiro con furia, acercándose ferozmente hasta el rubio, pero siendo Sasuke quien ese metiese en su camino e impidiéndole el paso. - … ¿Quién eres tú para decir que es lo que sucederá?, tú no sabes nada… - aseguró cuando el Uchiha lo sostuvo fuertemente para que no se acercase al rubio.

- Si siguen discutiendo no lograremos salvar a nadie… - declaró el zorro con severidad - … Debes de elegir, solo tienes una verdadera oportunidad; que vida es la que eliges… - eso ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose al Kage de la aldea, quien solo lo vio escépticamente, bajando la mirada y cerrando las manos en puños.

- No me pidas elegir… no puedo elegir a uno sobre otro… - declaró el un murmullo el líder.

- … Debes hacerlo… si no quieres hacerlo solo, piensa en lo que tu esposa haría estando en tu lugar y elige… - esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló, su voz seria y calmada contagio un poco a Koshiro, haciéndolo pensar por primera vez en lo que era la mejor elección.

- … Salven… - murmuró lentamente, casi como si no quisiera decirlo - … salven a mi… hijo… - terminó diciendo Koshiro, derrumbándose en el suelo sin que sus piernas pudiesen sostenerlo más y por la dura elección que acababa de hacer.

- Muy bien la elección ha sido hecha… síganme… - declaró el zorro comenzado a correr, alejándose del lugar.

- … Ustedes dos, quédense con él… - dijo el rubio señalando a dos de los ninjas que los habían acompañado y refiriéndose al final al Kage de la aldea; viendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos ninjas, comenzó a correr detrás de Kyuubi, siendo seguido por Sasuke, Jiraiya y otros cuatro ninjas del remolino. No hubo recorrido más cien metros cuando encontró al zorro detenido, observando dos direcciones distintas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

- Hay que dividirnos… - dijo el zorro con seriedad - … he notado que el olor se mantiene constante en ambas direcciones… no parecen zigzaguear ni preocupados de que los sigamos; ellos mantendrán el cruzo en línea recta…

- ¿Podemos salvarlos a ambos? – preguntó uno de los ninjas.

- Con seguridad podremos salvar al niño… yo guiara a ese grupo, pero no puedo asegurarles de la madre… podrían no llegar a tiempo e incluso perderse… ¿Quieren arriesgarse? – aseguró y preguntó Kyuubi.

- Es mejor intentarlo a no hacerlo. – aseguró el rubio.

- Muy bien… yo iré por la madre y me acompañaran tres de ustedes, mientras que el otro irá con ustedes… - habló Jiraiya con seriedad, sin titubeos. - ¿hacia qué dirección debemos ir?

- Hacía allá… no se detengan a menos que encuentren rastro de que cambien de dirección… usted es bueno para eso – dijo el zorro señalando hacía el lado derecho de todos.

- … Vamos… - dijo el peli blanco a los ninjas y en poco tiempo salían rumbo a la dirección señalada.

- Nosotros debemos ir por aquí – declaró el zorro saltando hacía un tejado y comenzando a correr velozmente, seguido por los tres ninjas que debían de salvar al pequeño Hiroshi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 21…**

**Notas: **Terminé este capítulo… si, de nuevo lo deje en lo más interesante (pero como leyeron el el nombre del capi, habrá una segunda parte, donde les aseguro que incluiré la boda de Itachi y Deidara)…. Pero bueno, la inspiración se me fue un poco y forzarlo a continuar a partir de este punto no resultaría muy bien… Originalmente este capítulo en realidad iban a ser dos, pero como no terminé el segundo, lo que llevaba de él lo coloque aquí… jejeje… para el próximo capítulo les haré entrega de la batalla que se llevará a cabo para lograr rescatar al pequeño Hiroshi y su madre, además de que Koshiro descubrirá el porqué del interés de Naruto por el clan Uzumaki… otra cosa más es que, si lo notaron Koshiro pareció tomar muy bien el hecho de que Kyuubi hablaba, era más que nada por el shock de saber que sus dos personas importantes habían sido secuestradas y estaban en peligro de muerte… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	22. Cap 22: Herencia Familiar Parte II

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** Saya_Uchiha, Psyco-Kaye, Sazzi, , Drak-ekin, mar_erandie, Mein Sonnenschein, marun15, Ayame chan, clarita18, Hime-Sora, Yue Hiwatari, Kate y AGUILA FANEL, NathDragonessa, Shukaku of Gaara, chibi y ed-kun.**

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:**

Hola!!! Por fin estoy de regresoooo… jejejejeje… lamento mucho la tardanza pero otras actividades requerían de i atención… jejejeje… les prometo que a partir de este capítulo retomare la frecuencia con la que actualizo mis fics… Ok, alguien me pregunto en el capitulo anterior si Naruto iba a tener un encuentro con su padre… bueno, dado el hecho de que ese encuentro ocurrió en el manga bajo ciertas circunstancias, me sería muy difícil recrearlas aquí en el fic… sin embargo, si llega una situación lo bastante adecuada es posible que logré hacer esa reunión, pero no les prometo nada… jejejeje… en cuanto a lo que leerán en este capítulo, pues será el desvendase del rescate de Hiroshi y Ukyo, así como las razones que llevaron a los ninjas para hacerlo… nuevos problemas, romances y un pequeño descanso para nuestros protagonistas…

¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**Capitulo 22: Herencia Familiar (Parte II)**

**.**

_**Aldea del Remolino. Con Naruto**_

La aldea del remolino, a pesar de encontrarse dentro de los territorios del País del Viento, era de las pocas aldeas que tenían tan hermosos y verdes paisajes como lo era el bosque que comenzaba justo frente a la salida principal de la aldea, aquel mismo bosque que los unía con el País del Fuego… y esa era la dirección que ellos habían tomado…el bosque se volvía espeso a cada paso que daban, los árboles y arbustos se unían cada vez más, formando así sombras realmente oscuras… afortunadamente para los tres ninjas que recorrían el lugar sin descanso, Kyuubi los guiaba por el bosque con gran agilidad, velocidad y certeza; para el zorro, por ser un animal con grandes e inigualables instintos y sentidos, le era muy fácil seguir el camino que habían tomado los ninjas a los que perseguían y que se habían atrevido a secuestrar a la familia del Kage de la aldea del Remolino; por eso es que en esos momentos solo se enfocaba en una cosa… en el olor de Hiroshi… solo se concentraba en ese olor. De pronto sintió como es que el olor se volvía más cercano, sin duda una muestra de que les estaban dando alcance.

- Aceleren un poco más, pronto les daremos alcance – advirtió el zorro a sus tres acompañantes, mientras que él mismo hacía caso de sus palabras y aumentaba su velocidad.

Los tres ninjas rápidamente hicieron lo que se les dijo, intentando a pesar de eso, que sus presencias se notasen lo menos posible… no tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban aquellos ninjas, de pie cuatro hombre completamente cubiertos los esperaban en tierra, detrás de ellos dos ninjas más se encargaban de mantener al pequeño Hiroshi amarrado para que no pudiese moverse y amordazado para que no pudiese gritar… pero a pesar de la oscuridad, los recién llegados pudieron observar cómo es que de los ojos del pequeño gruesas lagrimas caían, en una clara señal de terror…

- No sé quiénes sean ustedes, pero no debieron de seguirnos – dijo uno de los cuatro hombre al frente.

- Suelten al niño y ustedes no morirán – declaró seriamente el Uchiha su mano izquierda colocándose sobre el mango de su espada y quitando lentamente el seguro.

- Crees que te creeremos… además estas muy confiado como para decir eso… - declaró otro.

- Los únicos que saldrán muertos de aquí son ustedes – dijo otro más.

- Demuéstrenlo – fue lo que dijo Sasuke y en un rápido movimiento su espada estaba fuera de la funda… haciendo que los cuatro ninjas al frente suyo se tensionaran.

- Tú, mantente alerta… - dijo en un susurro Naruto al ninja que los acompañaba - … en cuanto veas una abertura quítales a Hiroshi… "_Kyuubi, tendrás que apoyarlo en caso de que sea necesario… Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de estos cuatro ninjas_" – continuó, diciendo lo último al zorro de manera mental después de ver el asentimiento del otro ninja.

- "_Terminen con esto pronto… el olor aún no se va_" – le respondió Kyuubi, refiriéndose al final del olor a muerte que había captado desde el inicio.

- Bien, terminemos con esto rápido – dijo Naruto adelantándose un paso antes de que él y Sasuke se lanzaran en contra de los cuatro ninjas… era un dos contra uno… o eso es lo que pensaban los ninjas que habían secuestrado a Hiroshi.

Pero en menos de un segundo vieron lo equivocados que estaban… Sasuke hizo gala de su enorme velocidad, desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos y al instante estaba detrás de ellos, acuchillando a dos en las piernas, haciéndolos doblar del dolor y caer al suelo. Naruto aprovechó esa distracción para acercarse rápidamente a los otros dos ninjas y asestarles un par de golpes con sus puños, para después enviarlos lejos con un par de patadas, haciendo que los ninjas se golpearan fuertemente contra unos árboles y dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando los dos giraron y pusieron su atención en los dos ninjas que sostenían al pequeño niño, vieron con horror y furia como es que lo mantenían entre los dos, amenazándolo visiblemente con un par de kunais… uno en el cuello del niño y otro en el lugar donde se encontrara el estomago.

- Un paso y el niño muere – dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren con él? – preguntó Naruto, resistiendo lo más que podía la furia que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo y externarlo sobre esos dos ninjas.

- Creo que eso lo tienen bastante claro… - declaró el otro, su voz sonando completamente burlona - … hace cuatro días que él logro escaparse de nuestras manos cuando los encontró a ustedes… pero ahora no sucederá… - la mano que estaba desocupada se acercó al rostro del pequeño y tomándolo del mentón lo obligo a levantar el rostro lloroso, mostrándoselos a Sasuke y Naruto… los ojos claros de él parecían gritarles porque lo ayudaran, rogarles que lo regresaran a su casa y así hiciesen desaparecer el terror en su corazón.

- "_¿Cuándo nos encontró?_" - pensó Naruto.

- "_Seguro que se refiere a la noche en que el niño nos encontró en el bosque…_" – la voz de Kyuubi le contestó en su mente.

- "_Kyuubi… ¿puedes cercarte a ellos y evitar que dañen a Hiroshi?_" – preguntó Naruto preocupadamente.

- "_Puedo intentarlo… pero… no te puedo asegurar nada sino los distraes lo suficiente…_" – contestó el zorro.

- Así que, ¿ya estaban tras el niño desde ese día? – la pregunta que hizo Sasuke claramente era retorica, pero aún así fue contestada por los otros.

- Lo hubiésemos capturado entonces… ese es nuestro objetivo desde un comienzo… - la confesión sorprendió a los dos ninjas de Konoha, aunque ninguno de ellos la externo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con él?, es solo un niño – esta vez fue Naruto quien realizó la pregunta.

- … Es el hijo del Kage de la aldea del remolino, tenerlo bajo nuestro control nos daría la oportunidad de apoderarnos de la aldea… además de algunas otras cosas, claro… kukukuku… - declaró otro haciendo que ambos chicos de Konoha fruncieran el entrecejo… ambos dándose cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

- … Bastardos… - el desprecio que sentía Naruto fue mostrado claramente al ser pronunciada esa simple palabra, al tiempo en que su cuerpo hacía ademan de moverse un poco hacía ellos; lo que ocasiono que el ninjas que apuntaba al cuello del niño con un kunai, apretara más el arma al cuello haciéndole una fina cortada de la cual descendió un hilillo de sangre.

- ah ah… si das un paso más el niño muere… - la voz burlona del ninja lo hizo detenerse de sus intentos… resistiendo las ganas de acercarse a golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

- Naruto… - apenas fue un susurro el que escucho por parte de Sasuke, pero que no le impidió darse cuenta de lo que su compañero trataba de decirle.

- … - soltando un tenue suspiro, el rubio relajó su cuerpo y se preparó para los siguientes movimientos que estaban por realizar.

Sasuke, siendo el más rápido de los dos en un segundo desapareció de la vista de todos mientras que Naruto rápidamente realizo unos sellos de manos… los kunai en el cuerpo de Hiroshi se tensaron y los ninjas que los sostenían no lo pensaron demasiado para intentar en un movimiento, de lastimar severamente al pequeño… pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada, puesto que en el instante en que lo intentaron se vieron repentinamente arrastrados hacía abajo del suelo… cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, intentaron tomar más fuertemente a Hiroshi… si ellos iban a morir, no se irían sin haber cumplido su misión… pero sus planes se vieron ofuscados ya que una mancha naranja –que no lograron identificar de inmediato- apartó al pequeño de su alcance y un segundo después ellos volvían a ser expulsados, sintiendo a cambio como es que ráfagas rayos cruzaban por completo sus cuerpos causándoles inmenso dolor en sus extremidades y quemaduras en gran parte de sus pieles… un ataque certero y poderoso que duró apenas cinco segundos, pero que los dejó inconscientes en el suelo.

- Esos dos debían de haber puesto más atención a su alrededor. – comentó simplemente el Uchiha saliendo de entre las sombras de los árboles y mirando atentamente a los ninjas que había electrocutado.

- Sin duda… - dijo el rubio en un suspiro - … ¿Cómo está Hiroshi?, ¿tiene alguna herida? – preguntó después, cuando enfocó su vista en el ninja de la aldea del remolino que los acompañaba y que en ese momento sostenía al pequeño.

- Además del pequeño corte en el cuello, no hay ninguna otra herida… - contestó el ninja sosteniendo contra su pecho la cabeza de Hiroshi, que lloraba desconsoladamente, aún siendo presa del miedo.

- Afortunadamente actuamos con rapidez y precisión… - el comentario de Kyuubi se escuchó, dejándose ver a los ojos de los tres ninjas con un poco más del doble de su tamaño de gato, lo que explicaba el cómo es que pudo rescatar al niño sosteniéndolo para alejarlo de sus agresores.

- … Tienes mucha razón… - dijo Naruto realizando un sello de manos y devolviéndole en poco el tamaño original a 'Konran'. - … ¿el olor se ha ido?... – terminó por preguntar a su zorro compañero.

- Si… el olor ha desaparecido… - contestó Kyuubi con enorme seriedad.

- Bien… - dijo Sasuke para después acercarse a uno de los ninjas que había herido en un principio, tomándolo por sus ropas le quito la máscara que le cubría el rostro - … ¿Cuál era su objetivo… - una pequeña pausa y un vistazo a Naruto le dijo que algo andaba mal - … el llevar con ustedes a Hiroshi y su madre?

- Llévate a Hiroshi-kun con su padre… nosotros interrogaremos a estos ninjas y los llevaremos ante ustedes lo más pronto posible… - le dijo Naruto al ninja del remolino, el cual lo observó solo un segundo y después desaparecía de la vista de ellos… una vez que el ninjas se hubo ido, regresó su vista hasta fijarla en Sasuke y el ninja que sostenía, dándose cuenta de cómo es que el Uchiha había empujado al otro contra la corteza de un árbol.

- Habla, ¿quién te envió y cual era tu verdadero objetivo? – preguntó gravemente Sasuke, mirando al otro con su Sharingan activado.

- Son ninjas de Konoha, deberían de saberlo – dijo el hombre con burla y sarcasmo.

- … Somos de Konoha, pero solo recibimos ordenes de una persona… - dijo Naruto acercándose hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

- La misma persona de la que yo recibo órdenes – dijo el ninja sin cambiar su expresión.

- Miente… - dijo el mismísimo Kyuubi, que también se había acercado hasta ellos y olfateaba todo.

- No lo hago, Kyuubi-sama – contestó el hombre hablándole con respeto al zorro y sorprendiendo con eso a Naruto y Sasuke, puesto que Kyuubi se encontraba aún oculto en la forma de 'Konran'.

- Sabes quién soy, pero eso no significa que tu jefe sea el mismo que el de ellos… - contrarrestó con seriedad - … los que saben sobre mi verdadera identidad son muchos y cualquiera de ellos pudo informarte.

- … ya te recuerdo… - dijo de pronto Sasuke mirando fijamente al ninja apresado - … sí, tu estas dentro del grupo AMBU…

- ¿Un AMBU? – la incredulidad de Naruto hablaba.

- Y eso les da la respuesta – dijo el AMBU.

- …. "_Un AMBU… ¿puede que Tsunade lo haya enviado?, no… es absurdo pensarlo…_" – pensó Naruto con seriedad, queriendo encontrar la respuesta a eso.

- "_La vieja no tendría porque haber enviado a un AMBU a atacar esta aldea… después de todo sabía que nosotros estaríamos aquí y podríamos evitarlo_" – completo el pensamiento Kyuubi.

- "_Aún así me parece muy extraña esta situación… si ellos son AMBU de Konoha y no los envió Tsunade, ¿quién lo haría?_" – la pregunta mental que se hizo el rubio fue fácil de responder en un par de segundos, cuando la imagen de un hombre con la mitad derecha del rostro vendado apareció en su memoria… - … Fue Danzou… - dejo salir de su boca al tiempo en que endurecía el rostro, viendo como el ninja AMBU devolvía sus facciones a la tranquilidad, sin querer demostrar nada en esos momentos… Sasuke solo desvió un poco su mirada a Naruto después de escuchar el nombre dicho, para en seguida volver a posarla en el ninja que tenía apresado.

- … Así que Danzou, ¿eh?... supongo que entonces el objetivo de ustedes no era asesinar al niño… - dijo Sasuke con voz seria y un tanto tétrica.

- … - el ninja se mantuvo inexpresivamente callado.

- … Sasuke… - llamó Naruto con voz seria - … no creo que sea bueno que ellos recuerden lo sucedido… - aquellas palabras sorprendieron un poco al Uchiha y a Kyuubi, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que esos ninjas podían decir algo sobre la verdadera razón de que ellos estuviesen en la aldea, fue que tomaron real consciencia del peligro en que se encontraba la aldea… después de todo, que Danzou se enterase de la procedencia de Kushina Uzumaki y la herencia de la que Naruto es poseedor, sin duda alguna haría que ellos quisiesen hacerse poseedores de todo ello.

- ¿Seguro que quieres eso?, ¿no prefieres que ellos desaparezcan? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo siniestramente al ninja AMBU, pero hablándole a su compañero rubio.

- Sí, desaparecerlos sería una gran idea… hace mucho que no mató a carroña como ellos… - continuo diciendo el zorro.

- Seguro que quieren matarlos, pero saben que no pueden. – dijo Naruto emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

- Es una lástima… pero si ellos desaparecen sin duda tendríamos muchos más problemas… - concordó en eso Sasuke, liberando un poco el agarre en el otro y un segundo después reafirmarlo para poder arrojarlo al suelo, cerca de sus otros tres compañeros que estaban cerca.

- ¿Crees que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que haremos? – preguntó Naruto acercando a los dos ninjas que había noqueado, hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

- No… cierto que el chakra que utilizaremos en ellos será muy alta, pero no quedará rastro en sus cuerpos… - dijo Sasuke con seguridad.

- Si tú lo dices… espero que no te equivoques… - dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado por lo que estaban por hacer.

- Te digo que así será, este jutsu ya ha sido probado y no hay de qué preocuparse. – la seguridad con la que hablaba Sasuke alejó las dudad que Naruto tenía y asintiendo con la cabeza, se posiciono frente al Uchiha, dejando entre ellos a los seis ninjas que habían vencido, siendo que los dos únicos ninjas que estaban conscientes los miraban intrigados. - ¿preparado? – preguntó para asegurarse el Uchiha.

- Hai – fue lo único que dijo el oji azul y en un segundo ambos comenzaban a realizar sellos de manos…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Jiraiya**_

Él, junto con los tres ninjas que lo acompañaban, mantenían su velocidad constante… minutos atrás habían percibido un sutil cabio de dirección dentro de la parte del bosque en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. Después de que Kyuubi les hubiese señalado la dirección que los ninjas enemigos habían tomado, rápidamente se pusieron a seguirlos sin dejar de lado las posibles muestras de cambio de dirección que pudiesen aparecer por el camino, lo cual les fue entregado momentos antes… los cuatro, entonces, apresuraron su persecución siguiendo el nuevo camino y asegurándose de no perder el rastro que habían encontrado.

En pocos minutos más, pudieron sentir más fuertemente la presencia de cuatro personas –supusieron que eran de los ninjas- y una más tenue –que les indicó que pertenecía a Ukyo-… lo que los alentaba a seguir con su camino, pues les decía que ella aún seguía con vida. Siguieron así por varios minutos, cuando por fin notaron con cierta sorpresa e intriga que las presencias no se movían de su lugar y unos segundos después, las cuatro presencias de los ninjas desaparecían repentinamente dejando solamente la presencia de la mujer. Los cuatro ninjas que los perseguían pararon de inmediato, sabían que ese suceso debía de significar algo y posiblemente podría ser significado de una trampa… sin hacer ruido, lentamente se fueron acercando al lugar, cuidándose de que nadie estuviese cerca e intentase sorprenderlos. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que ninguno de ellos peleara puesto que los ninjas que habían secuestrado a Ukyo en realidad habían desaparecido del lugar; dejando a su rehén en medio del bosque, con los brazos, manos y boca amarrados, evitando así que pudiese huir y hablar.

- ¿Ukyo-sama, está usted bien? – preguntó uno de los ninjas de la aldea del remolino mientras le quitaba la mordaza.

- ahhh…. Mi hijo, deben de ir por él se lo llevaron a otra dirección… - dijo desesperada ella, su mirada denotaba de igual forma la preocupación que la invadía.

- No se preocupe, Naruto y Sasuke han ido tras los otros a salvar a Hiroshi… deben de estar ahora rescatándolo… - contestó el sannin con seriedad, aún mirando a los alrededores y atento a cualquier indicio de trampa - … ¿Qué sucedió con los ninjas que la capturaron?, ¿Acaso intentan hacernos caer en una trampa?... – preguntó a Ukyo sin girar a verla.

- No lo sé… ellos… cuando me separaron de Hiroshi, uno de ellos me levanto sobre su hombro y comenzaron a moverse brincando por sobre los arboles… después, de un momento a otro disminuyeron la velocidad y comenzaron a correr por el suelo… y así de pronto ellos desaparecieron mientras caminaban, dejándome caer… no sé qué es lo que haya sucedido… - contestó ella con voz entrecortada - … necesito asegurarme que mi hijo este bien, ¿pueden llevarme con él?... – preguntó viendo con ruego a los cuatro ninjas.

- Nosotros no sabemos qué dirección hayan tomado los ninjas que se robaron a tu hijo… lo único que podemos hacer es esperar… - contestó el peli blanco relajando su cuerpo y observando cómo es que Ukyo terminaba de ser desatada.

- Jiraiya-san, ¿Qué cree que haya pasado?... para que los ninjas hubiesen desaparecido de ese modo tuvieron que haber sido clones de sombra… - preguntó y comentó uno de los ninjas que acompañaban al sannin.

- … Eso es lo que me preocupa… si los ninjas que llevaban a Ukyo-san eran clones… eso significa que los que se llevaron a Hiroshi pueden ser los verdaderos… - concluyó Jiraiya con seriedad.

- ¿Cree que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun necesiten de nuestra ayuda? – preguntó el ninja con cierta preocupación.

- No… ellos sabrán cómo lidiar con esos ninjas… por algo es que son los mejores ninjas de su generación… - declaró el sannin emitiendo una tenue sonrisa y después, dirigiendo su mirada a Ukyo continuó - … ellos no dejaran que lastimen a Hiroshi… - le aseguró.

- … Gracias, pero no estaré tranquila hasta que tenga a mi hijo en mis brazos… - declaró ella aún invadida por la preocupación levantándose del suelo siendo ayudada por dos ninjas.

- Entonces hay que regresar a la aldea… lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Sasuke y Naruto regresen con Hiroshi… - fue lo que dijo el sannin luciendo completamente serio, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección de la aldea.

- Pero… - intentó contradecir ella.

- No sé preocupe Ukyo-sama, seguro que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun regresaran con Hiroshi-san sano y salvo. – la alentó uno de los ninjas que la ayudaron a desatarla.

La mujer solo los miro con preocupación, pero sabiendo que ella sola no podía ir en busca de su hijo bajo la mirada y en un movimiento de cabeza les dijo que aceptaba eso, muy a pesar de que por dentro se estuviese desesperando por saber lo que le hubiese sucedido a su hijo. Uno de los ninjas del remolino se ofreció a llevar a Ukyo en sus brazos, para que así pudiesen viajar más rápido y llegar prontamente a la aldea del remolino.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Ya era casi medio día y la aldea del Remolino se encontraba llena de vida… la noche anterior, habían sido víctimas de un ataque de ninjas desconocidos… lo que fue en realidad una distracción para poder así secuestrar a la familia de Kage… afortunadamente para ellos, en la aldea se encontraban tres grandes ninjas de Konoha… tres ninjas que los ayudaron a salvar a Ukyo y Hiroshi de un destino cruel.

Cuando Ukyo había llegado hasta la casa donde se mantenía su esposo, lo que encontró la llenó de felicidad… todo el camino hasta su hogar había estado pensando en el estado de su hijo, rezando por que estuviese bien, sin ningún tipo de herida y que sus dos huéspedes pudiesen rescatarlo; preocupada a más no poder por él… por lo que lloró enormemente cuando frente a ella apreció a su esposo llorando de felicidad mientras abrazaba y besaba a su hijo; pronto ella también se unió a ellos, sin intentar siquiera ocultar sus lagrimas… los tres lloraron por mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que transcurría… no fue sino hasta quince minutos después, cuando su llanto hubo terminado que se dieron cuenta de que Hiroshi se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, tanto ella como Koshiro sonrieron tiernamente y se besaron con amor. Pronto ellos cargaron con su hijo y lo llevaron a su habitación acomodándolo en su cama y velando por su sueño por algunos minutos más hasta que un ninja los interrumpió diciéndoles que Sasuke y Naruto habían regresado llevando con ellos a los ninjas que habían realizado aquellos actos.

Koshiro no lo pensó demasiado para dejar a su esposa al lado de su hijo, ambos custodiados por cuatro ninjas en dado caso de que hubiese un nuevo atentado… cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke y Naruto les agradeció por la ayuda que le habían brindado, pidiéndoles que descansaran lo que quedaba de la noche y ordenando de inmediato que a esos ninjas los llevasen a una sala de interrogatorios a cada uno y que procedieran a sacarles información… él estaría presentes en cada una de las interrogaciones… interrogaciones que duraron por el resto de la noche, llegando el Kage a su casa a las seis de la mañana y acostándose a descansar por lo que fueron solo cuatro horas… levantándose a las diez a desayunar al lado de sus invitados y familia; para después encontrarse con la sorpresa de que los ninjas de Konoha se marcharían ese mismo día, puesto que su investigación con respecto a la familia Uzumaki había terminado.

- ¿En verdad tienen que irse?, podrían quedarse unos días más para descansar… les hemos causado muchos problemas desde que llegaron. – comentó Ukyo cuando escuchó la decisión de sus salvadores.

- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero… ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, si alargamos nuestra estadía podríamos ser sancionados en nuestra aldea… - contestó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Podría enviar un pergamino a Konoha, diciéndoles lo que sucedió para hacerles comprender que necesitan descansar – ofreció Koshiro con cierta seriedad en su voz.

- Se lo agradecemos mucho, pero el habernos involucrado en esto –aunque no lo parezca- podría ocasionarnos problemas. – dijo Sasuke de pronto, la seriedad en su rostro y sus palabras reafirmaban que tan ciertas eran las palabras que había dicho.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – preguntó el Kage reforzando su seriedad y mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- … nuestra tarea solo era recoger información sobre el clan Uzumaki… rescatar a Ukyo-san y Hiroshi-kun no era parte de nuestra misión, involucrarnos en un conflicto de su aldea haría que la nuestra también pudiese ser atacada… - respondió Sasuke sin embargo, notando la forma en que el Kage miraba a su rubio y frunciendo el entrecejo confundido por ello.

- … ahhh… - suspiró Koshiro desviando la mirada para posarla en su hijo, que miraba atentamente a sus dos rescatistas, sus ojos brillando con admiración - … Interrogamos a los cuatro ninjas sobre las razones para atacarnos… solo uno de ellos pudo decirnos un poco de eso… los otros parecían tener un conflicto con sus recuerdos… parecían no recordar nada de lo que los había llevado a hacer eso… - dijo con seriedad regresado sus miradas a los dos chicos que habían llevado a los ninjas que intentaron lastimar a su esposa e hijo.

- Debieron de haber estado controlados bajo un jutsu muy poderoso – dijo en esa ocasión el peli blanco, hablando por primera vez en esa conversación pero habiendo estado atento a todo lo que se decía.

- … Es posible… pero cualquiera que haya sido el jutsu también nos impidió saber de dónde proceden esos ninjas… - comentó el Kage sin desviar su mirada ni cambiar su expresión.

- ¿Quiere decir que esos recuerdos fueron borrados? – preguntó entonces Naruto, demostrando claramente lo sorprendido que estaba ante esa revelación.

- … - Koshiro solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al notar la sinceridad en la expresión del rubio y la confusión real que aparecía en el rostro de Sasuke, lo que de alguna forma lo hacía confundirse a él también. De alguna forma desde que había hablado con aquel ultimo ninja que había interrogado, había estado sospechando que esos dos habían hecho algo para que sus prisioneros no recordasen nada de lo que habían hecho… sus sospechas habían estado fundamentadas por el hecho de que el ninja había pronunciado en cierto momento el nombre de Naruto… diciéndole también el apellido del cual era poseedor… lo que le ayudo a comprender el por qué del interés de ese chico rubio sobre el clan Uzumaki… porque sí, en ese momento él ya era conocedor de la verdadera procedencia de Naruto y aunque estuvo feliz por un segundo… feliz por saber que su senpai tuvo un hijo antes de morir, también se sintió molesto y preocupado por pensar que tal vez ese chico podría ser cómplice de los ninjas que los atacaron para poder de alguna forma hacerse acreedor de lo que le por herencia le pertenece y acceder al poder al mismo tiempo… pero, la reacción que acababa de observar no le decía nada de eso.

- Bueno, creo que no tendrán problemas con seguir interrogando a sus prisioneros y nosotros debemos de irnos – dijo Naruto de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Koshiro.

- … Antes de que se vayan… - habló con cierta indecisión el Kage captando así la atención de sus huéspedes que lo vieron con intriga - … quisiera que me dijeran una cosa…

- ¿eh?, ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Naruto mostrando su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto el Clan Uzumaki?, ¿Qué ganan ustedes con esa información? – hizo las preguntas que habían estado rondando por su cabeza desde que hubiesen llegado cinco días atrás, pero conociendo ya la respuesta y rezando por que Naruto le contestase con sinceridad, pues eso le diría que podía confiar en el chico.

- … ahhh… - el oji azul suspiró colocando su rostro serio - … creo que tienen derecho a saberlo… - comenzó diciendo ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros de viaje que intuían lo que estaba por decir - … mi nombre completo es Naruto Uzumaki; Kushina Uzumaki era mi madre… - declaró sorprendiendo por completo a Ukyo y haciendo que Koshiro se relajara al escucharlo - … me enteré hace poco de ello, por lo que quise averiguar un poco más de mi familia… por eso es que vinimos aquí… - confesó finalmente viendo con ojos sinceros al Kage.

- … Llevas el apellido de tu madre, ¿por qué no el de tu padre?... – preguntó de pronto Ukyo cuando hubo procesado la información recibida.

- Fue decisión de mi tutor… mi padre también murió en el ataque recibido hace quince años, por lo que la persona que me cuido decidió colocarme el apellido de mi madre… - dijo Naruto siendo completamente sincero con ello, puesto que no fue decisión de nadie más que del Tercer Hokage.

- Entiendo… - dijo sencillamente Koshiro, haciendo una pausa y soltando un suspiro antes de continuar - … siendo que eres hijo de Kushina-senpai, todo lo que perteneció alguna vez a la familia Uzumaki pasa a tu posesión… solo necesitas firmar algunos documentos y… - comenzó a decir con una sonrisa tenue en el rostro.

- No… - la negación de Naruto lo sorprendió entonces - … mi único objetivo en la aldea era conocer más acerca del clan, no apoderarme de sus tierra o dinero… por el momento estoy en busca de mi identidad, aunque posiblemente más adelante también necesite de mi herencia… pero le aseguro que hoy no será el día en que reclame por ello… - declaró con una sonrisa sincera - … por lo pronto quisiera que mi identidad se mantuviese en secreto, que nadie en esta aldea sepa sobre mi origen… hasta que yo no este lo suficientemente seguro de lo que quiero es mejor que sea de ese modo…

- Pero todo eso te pertenece… además me sentiría incomodo sabiendo que todo eso te pertenece y no te lo he dado… - dijo sin confesar que lo que realmente le haría sentir culpable, era el hecho de que hubiese dudado de él en algunos momentos de lo que pretendía en la aldea… tomando como una forma de pedir perdón el entregarle lo que le pertenece.

- Véalo de este modo… yo no estoy rechazando por completo la herencia que el clan me ha entregado… solo que en este momento no puedo aceptarlo, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar antes de que pueda reclamar esta herencia… asuntos que no puedo retrasar… cuando los resuelva regresaré y podremos discutir lo que haremos con respecto a eso… - afirmó Naruto sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

- Eres un chico extraño… - declaró el Kage con una sonrisa, confundiendo un poco a Naruto con ello - … cualquier otro en tu lugar y viendo todo lo que recibiría de herencia, ya habría aceptado todo y dejado de lado lo demás…

- Naruto no es nada parecido a eso… él prefiere ayudar a los demás antes de ayudarse a si mismo… incluso le tomó todo este tiempo el preguntar por sus padres… - confesó en esa ocasión Sasuke.

- jejejeje… y eso fue porque Sasuke me lo hizo notar… jejejeje – dijo avergonzadamente Naruto, mientras una de sus manos sobaba su nuca.

- … esa actitud me recuerda a tu madre… - comentó el Kage con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica por el recuerdo de su amiga y sensei.

- … eso es lo que me han dicho… - aseguró Naruto cambiando su risa a una sonrisa - … bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos... – dijo levantándose de su silla sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

- ¿seguro que no puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Koshiro también levantándose cuando vio que los otros dos ninjas hacían lo mismo.

- Por el momento no, pero la próxima vez que vengamos podría convencernos… - aseguró Naruto, haciendo sonreír al Kage con eso - … vamos Konran, te llevaré parte del camino… - le habló a su 'gato' que estaba recostado en el suelo al lado de su silla.

- … ehm… ahora que lo pienso, hay otra cosa que me gustaría saber… - interrumpió el Kage viendo cómo es que el rubio levantaba en sus brazos a su 'mascota', para después girar a verlo - … ¿acaso tu gato es miembro de la aldea de los gatos ninja?... – por fin preguntó, algo que no habría hecho de no haberlo recordado en ese momento que Naruto menciono a 'Konran'

- … ¿Conoce usted esa aldea?... – preguntó con curiosidad Naruto sin responder a la pregunta que se le había hecho.

- He escuchado de ella, pero nunca he estado ahí… así que ¿lo es?... – contestó y volvió a preguntar Koshiro.

- No… en realidad él es algo especial, nunca le he preguntado donde vivía y en realidad creo que no es de mi incumbencia… lo que importa es donde vive en el presente y lo que hace… - contestó Naruto viendo a su 'gato' que no parecía afectado por esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué es que no había hablado durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó el Kage con curiosidad.

- … No me gusta hablar demasiado frente a la gente… - en esa ocasión respondió el mismísimo Kyuubi, sorprendiendo un poco a todos en la habitación - … son pocas las personas con las que hablo de verdad y en las que confió… por eso es que procuro no delatarme ante nadie desconocido.

- Pero anoche no pudo evitarlo – completo el Kage.

- Era una situación delicada… y Naruto necesitaba ayudar; por eso es que decidí hablar – contestó simplemente.

- Él es así con la mayoría de la gente… como ya lo dijo no le gusta hablar demasiado y en realidad no hay muchos que realmente les interese escucharlo de verdad… él tiene un carácter un tanto peculiar… - confesó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke y Jiraiya no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras… todos sonrieron entonces, sabiendo que esa sería su última platica para no verse en mucho tiempo. A los pocos minutos se despidieron todos y después eran despedidos por los aldeanos en la salida de la aldea del remolino, agradeciéndoles y pidiéndoles volver pronto. Y así Jiraiya, Sasuke, Naruto y Kyuubi se fueron de la aldea, esperando en un futuro regresar…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**KONOHA. UNA SEMANA ANTES.**_

_**Torre Hokage.**_

La oficina de la Hokage se encontraba inusualmente ocupada por cuatro personas en ese momento… ese mismo día, Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya y Kyuubi habían dejado la aldea, para encaminarse en dirección de la aldea del remolino… el único lugar donde realmente el joven rubio podría encontrar más respuestas a sus preguntas… o eso era lo que le había hecho ver Naruto, después de pasar todo el día atosigándola con su presencia. Ella, como la Godaime de Konoha, tenía el deber de comunicarles esa decisión directamente a las personas que se encontraban involucradas con el chico… por lo menos aquellas personas que sabía, conocían el secreto de los padres del joven… Por eso es que había mandado a llamar a esas dos personas, siendo una de ellas el Sandaime de la aldea y la otra el mismo sensei peli plateado que había sido alumno de Yondaime. Ellos dos tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado a la oficina, siendo que de una forma extraña Kakashi había llegado puntual a la cita indicada…

- Es extraño verte siendo tan puntual, Kakashi – comentó de pronto el Sandaime al peli plateado.

- Sandaime-sama… - fue lo único capaz de decir el ninja copia con un claro signo de vergüenza.

- Bien, ¿podrían sentarse?.... – interrumpió la rubia con tono serio, señalándoles un par de sillas que se habían dispuesto para ellos frente al escritorio - … lo que voy a decirles es algo muy importante y serio. – confesó a pesar de que sabía que el tono de voz que utilizaba decía todo lo importante que era la situación, después girando un poco su rostro hacia la derecha se dirigió a la cuarta persona que había en la habitación - … Shizune, por favor encárgate de que nadie nos moleste… - le pidió a su asistenta.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – dijo la morena, saliendo de la oficina segundos más tarde, dejando a solas a los dos Hokages y al jounnin.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tsunade?, no es usual que me llames… - confesó Sarutobi ante la seriedad de la rubia.

- … Hoy Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi y Jiraiya salieron de la aldea… - comenzó a decir la Godaime, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos frente a su boca, con los dedos entrelazados.

- Creía que Sasuke y Naruto estaban cumpliendo la misión de proteger al Kazekage – declaró Kakashi de pronto, mostrando intriga en su voz a pesar de que su rostro permaneciese serio.

- Es cierto… yo les encomendé esa misión; sin embargo ocurrió algo que no pude ignorar ni dejar de lado – declaró Tsunade con el mismo tono serio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sarutobi.

- … Tuve que confesarle a Naruto la verdad sobre sus padres… - dijo de golpe la rubia, observando los rostros sorprendidos que esa declaración causo en sus dos interlocutores - … No tuve más opción que hacerlo… ayer, Naruto llegó preguntando por la identidad de sus padres, en un principio no pensaba decirle nada, pues aun es muy joven para saberlo, pero…

- Hubo algo que te obligo a decírselo, ¿cierto? – fue el razonamiento del Sandaime, ante lo cual la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó en esa ocasión Kakashi.

- … No sé cómo, pero Naruto había conseguido información que le decía los nombres de sus padres… - nuevamente la sorpresa apareció en los rostros de los dos shinobis frente a ella - … él solo me pidió confirmarlos… y no tuve más opción que hacerlo, así como decirle todo lo que conocía de Kushina…

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó todo? – preguntó Sarutobi con cierta preocupación… para él, el hecho de que Naruto supiese de eso a una edad demasiado temprana no le parecía lo más adecuado, por eso mismo es que necesitaba saber la reacción del rubio.

- Lo tomó bastante bien… una vez que le hubiese dicho todo lo que sabía de su madre, lo envíe con Jiraiya a que le hablase de Minato. – confesó ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué no lo enviaste conmigo? – preguntó el Sandaime al escuchar lo último que dijo su sucesora.

- … Lo creí conveniente, por el simple hecho de que Naruto parece tener una gran amistad con Jiraiya… además de que Jiraiya tenía un vinculo especial con Minato y por ende lo conocía mucho mejor. – declaró la rubia.

- … ¿Qué sucedió después?... – preguntó Kakashi, que parecía impaciente por saber todo lo que concernía a ese tema.

- Naruto regresó aquí y me pidió permiso para salir de la aldea… él quería ir a la aldea del remolino, parecía muy interesado en conocer el lugar en el que vivía su madre… y no pude negarme a darle ese permiso… - Tsunade estaba siendo completamente sincera en ese tema, eso era porque creía que era necesario que esas personas estuviesen preparados para cualquiera que fuese la decisión de Naruto en el momento en que regresase a Konoha.

- Por eso es que salió de la aldea… él fue hacia la aldea del remolino… - aseguró el peli plateado.

- Si… y lo que encuentre allá puede no afectar su modo de pensar y de ser… pero también podría causar lo contrario – declaró la rubia acomodándose en su silla, recargando por completo su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla y colocando sus manos en su regazo.

- No debemos preocuparnos por eso… es seguro que Naruto regresará siendo el mismo de siempre; tal vez regrese más alegre e incluso más maduro, pero no cambiara de ideales… - aseguró Kakashi, que por alguna extraña razón creía ciegamente en el que el joven rubio se mantendría siempre fiel a Konoha - … después de todo nos ha demostrado cuanto ama la aldea a pesar de lo mal que lo haya pasado en la niñez.

- Es verdad… teniendo la oportunidad de destruir Konoha, optó por protegerla y lo más seguro es que siga haciéndolo – dijo el Sandaime… y ante esas palabras las tres personas que se encontraban en la oficina no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír tenuemente, los tres siendo conscientes de que lo último que se había dicho no era más que la pura verdad.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa de hospedaje de Gaara**_

Sai había llegado temprano hasta la casa de Gaara; el día anterior habían tenido que permanecer dentro de la casa porqué ni Naruto ni Sasuke se habían presentado y ambos eran necesarios para poder proteger por completo al Kazekage… o por lo menos eran las órdenes que habían recibido de la Hokage y que debían de obedecer…. y esa misma tarde habían recibido la noticia de que la pareja de compañeros –y amantes- se marcharían de la aldea por lo menos una semana a cumplir con una misión que era de verdadera importancia… razón por la cual en esos momentos tenía nuevos compañeros de misión… un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, con aretes en sus orejas y un rostro lleno de aburrimiento, se había presentado con el nombre de Shikamaru… junto con otro chico que poseía una mirada blanca, cabello castaño y rostro sumamente serio, que se hacía llamar Neji…

- … ahhhh… - un bostezo por parte de Shikamaru lo hizo ponerle atención. - … esto es demasiado problemático… no entiendo porque enviaron a Naruto y Sasuke a esa misión si ya tenían una… ahhhh… - dijo para al final soltar otro bostezo.

- No deberías de estarte quejando… después de todo no tienes que estar fuera de la aldea, y es lo que siempre pides… - devolvió el comentario el joven Hyouga.

- Tsk – fue la única contestación del otro, que hizo aún lado su rostro.

- … - la discusión terminó con esas palabras, ante lo cual sonrió con su sonrisa falsa de siempre… de alguna manera tener nuevos compañeros de misión lo hacía sentir desubicado; el estar al lado de Naruto y Sasuke, de una mañera muy extraña, lo hacía sentirse cómodo consigo mismo y con ellos… un sentimiento no demasiado fuerte, pero que le servía para saber lo que le sucedía un poco… atribuyó ese hecho a los pocos días que permaneció con ellos, a pesar de que no compartían demasiadas palabras.

- Parece que siempre me tocaran ninjas que pelean entre sí. – se escuchó de pronto el comentario realizado por el Kazekage, que bajaba lentamente por las escaleras de la casa.

- Tú suerte es así – comentó el pintor con su sonrisa falsa, recuperando un poco de su comodidad.

- … Ya veo como es mi suerte… esperaba que también te cambiasen a ti… - confesó con extrema seriedad y un fruncimiento de entrecejo, el peli rojo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y no te he molestado en ningún momento – dijo Sai sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

- … - de haber tenido cejas, Gaara estaba seguro de que sería claramente visible que en ese momento estaba teniendo un grave caso de tic en su ceja derecha - …

- Kazekage-sama, ¿desea ir a algún lugar hoy? – preguntó Shikamaru calmadamente, intentando con eso de que la pelea verbal se dejase de lado.

- … - el peli rojo miró atentamente a los tres ninjas que en ese momento lo custodiaban… en realidad no sabía qué hacer en ese día, antes salía con el pintor, Naruto y Sasuke, porque con ellos sentía la confianza de poder entrenar o de platicar sobre algunas cosas, pero con Neji y Shikamaru… al oji blanco no lo conocía de antes y al Nara, aunque lo hubiese visto antes en Suna en algunas misiones, no había intercambiado ninguna palabra con él… solo su hermana era la única que lo había hecho y seguramente ella lo conocía mejor… Ahora, él no estaba seguro de que es lo que deseaba hacer, caminar por Konoha no le parecía tan llamativo ni entrenar ni mucho menos platicar con ellos; pero sabía que debía de hacer algo o seguramente estaría completamente aburrido por ese día como lo estuvo el anterior… de pronto un idea se paso por su mente, desde que había estado en Konoha pocas veces había volteado a ver aquellos rostros gravados en piedra, que se encontraban casi en el medio de la aldea. - … quiero ir a la montaña de los rostros de los Hokages… - declaró con tremenda seriedad, sorprendiendo a los dos ninjas que recién se habían convertido en sus guardaespaldas, pero sin recibir ninguna objeción de su parte.

- ¿La montaña de los rostro Hokage?, sabes hay lugares mejores que puedes visitar… - comentó el chico AMBU.

- Yo quiero ir allí… así que te aguantas… - contesto Gaara con seriedad.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sai no se borró ni siquiera con esas palabras… de una extraña manera él se sentía a gusto haciendo enfadar al Kazekage, cierto que sentía algo parecido cuando hacía lo mismo con Naruto, pero cuando lo hacía con Gaara el sentimiento era mucho más grande… al ver enfadado al peli rojo, un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho nacía, haciendo que su corazón latiese un poco más rápido de que normalmente debía de ser. En poco tiempo salieron de la casa en dirección de la montaña de los rostros Hokage… todos, sumidos en un extenso silencio… un silencio que ninguno parecía aborrecer, siendo que Neji y Gaara eran del tipo silenciosos, Shikamaru era el tipo de personas que odiaban las discusiones y Sai… bueno, él parecía estar pensando en otras cosas, puesto que su rostro había adquirido gran seriedad…

Y es que el chico AMBU de pronto había recordado cual era el objetivo al estar cerca de aquel chico peli rojo… la misión por la que su superior, Danzou se había arriesgado a colocarlo dentro del equipo de Naruto y Sasuke; buscando un punto ciego que aprovechar para poder llevar a cabo su misión… y en ese momento se le presentaba, con la ausencia de los dos chicos que consideraba realmente de cuidado… ahora con esos dos chicos, que no parecían preocuparse mucho por lo que él hacia ni mucho menos tenía en pleno conocimiento del riesgo que él mismo representaba para el Kazekage… miró de reojo a sus dos nuevos compañeros… en realidad, para él ellos no parecían representar ningún tipo de impedimento ante lo que era su objetivo.

- Este lugar es el de la mejor vista en Konoha – dijo Neji mientras llegaban a las faldas de la montaña… Sai apenas dirigió una mirada al castaño, para regresar su concentración en el Kazekage… sí, sin duda en esa semana podría tener la oportunidad de realizar su misión… pero… en esos momento no quería hacerla… le habían intrigado demasiado las palabras que el peli rojo le había dicho el día anterior, el tono de voz que había utilizado había sido tan extraño para él; en especial cuando mencionaba a Naruto… y eso lo había intrigado, queriendo saber a que era a lo que se refería… quería saber lo que significaban esas palabras… quería entender que es lo que Gaara sentía…

- Seguro que lo es. – dijo Gaara, que parecía estar más concentrado en los rostros que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor… fijando su mirada solo en uno de ellos; en el más joven de ellos.

- ¿Quiere subir? – preguntó el Nara.

- No… está bien desde aquí – contestó el peli rojo, sin apartar su mirada de los rostros… del rostro de Yondaime… analizaba cada uno de los rasgos que podía apreciar en ese rostro de piedra, por muy poco que fuese, quería estar seguro de que la información que le había dado a Naruto fuese verdad… Desde que le hubiese dado ese sobre de información, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, ni siquiera el día anterior, que había llegado a informar sobre su salida de la aldea en una misión de último minuto; y hacer las preguntas a la Godaime Hokage no era algo que estaba dentro de sus planes; porque entonces se delataría y tendrían que dar explicaciones del cómo es que obtuvo semejante información.

- ¿sucede algo Kazekage-sama? – preguntó Neji después de notar la mirada fija del peli rojo en los rostros de los Hokages.

- … Nada… - contestó sin apartar su vista de aquel rostro… y fue en ese momento que recordó el rostro serio de Naruto, fue algo que simplemente paso… el rostro de su amigo se sobre coloco encima del rostro tallado del Yondaime… y fue que sutiles pero perceptibles rasgos fueron notorios para él…

- ¿seguro que todo está bien? – preguntó en esa ocasión Shikamaru, quien creía que había algo que estaba perturbando o preocupando al peli rojo.

- Si… todo está bien – no pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa naciera en su rostro… no tenía nada más de que preocuparse, él ya había confirmado quienes eran los padres de su amigo rubio y era más que obvio que Naruto también lo hubiese hecho y por esa razón no se encontraba con él en esos momentos ni en siguientes días… era más que obvio que su rubio amigo había ido en busca de respuestas…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**KONOHA. TIEMPO ACTUAL**_

_**Casa de hospedaje de Gaara.**_

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde que había obtenido nuevos guardaespaldas… una semana soportando estoicamente al pintor de sonrisa falsa, que decía con increíble sinceridad todo lo que cruzaba por su mente. Sin duda eso había sido todo un record para él, teniendo en cuenta lo muy poco paciente que era con respecto a esas cosas… durante esos días extrañamente había logrado pasar por alto demasiadas cosas de parte de su guardián… como el hecho de llamarle Gaa-chan, después de que –tres días atrás- leyese en un libro –según propias palabras del pálido chico- que la forma en que llamaba a las personas cercanas a él decían mucho de su relación; siendo que el sufijo chan representaba el nivel de confianza entre dos personas –sin importar el sexo o la edad-… afortunadamente para Sai, sus hermanos y sus otros dos guardianes habían estado cerca para poder detenerlo en el momento en que estaba a punto de matarlo con sus propias manos… pero de lo que sí no se pudo librar fue de el ataque de su arena que logró arrojarlo eficientemente por los aires y apresarlo contra una pared. Algo que en realidad no pareció afectar demasiado al pintor, porque en cuanto se vio libre se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre.

Ese día en la mañana había recibido la noticia de que Naruto y Sasuke habían regresado a la aldea la noche anterior, algo que lo alegro internamente pero que al mismo tiempo lo intrigo, puesto que había tenido la creencia de que tardarían más en regresar a la aldea… desafortunadamente para él, ellos no se presentarían como sus guardaespaldas hasta después de dos días, pues parecía que su viaje había sido un tanto cansado y necesitaban reponer sus fuerzas antes de que volviesen a sus actividades normales o por lo menos eso es lo que le habían informado; algo que en realidad no creía ni un poco, si algo había de lo que fuese claramente consciente era de la fuerza y energía de esos dos, que ellos no podían estar cansados a menos de que hubiesen cruzado por una difícil pelea –lo cual significaba que en realidad debían de haber enfrentado a alguien realmente poderoso o demasiados ninjas a la vez-.

- Kazekage-sama; ¿no piensa salir el día de hoy? – preguntó Shikamaru con completo aburrimiento.

- … No, hoy prefiero quedarme en casa… - contestó simplemente él, esa semana había estado saliendo mucho a pesar de que sus guardaespaldas no eran de su entera confianza, había aceptado entrenar con ellos visitar algunos lugares y hablar sobre algunas cosas que concernían a las actividades ninja más que nada… del tiempo que llevaban juntos no podía decir que había construido algún tipo de vinculo con ellos, pero tampoco podía decir que ellos le eran completamente indiferente… cierto que ellos eran fuertes e inteligentes, por lo que de alguna forma se ganaron su respeto en cuanto a eso, pero nada más… no le interesaba saber quiénes eran sus familiares, si tenían pareja que nivel ninja poseían o incluso porque los habían puesto a ellos como sustitutos de Sasuke y Naruto… solo tenía claro una cosa en esos momentos, ellos podían ser sus guardaespaldas pero no se volverían nunca personas tan importantes como lo era Naruto en ese momento… nunca serían verdaderos amigos – iré a mi habitación. – dijo a modo de despedida caminando hasta las escaleras de la casa para así subir a su destino.

- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe… Kazekage-sama? – la voz de Sai hizo que le recorriese un escalofrío por su espina; algo que atribuyo a los deseos de matarlo que tenía desde el inicio de esa semana.

- Si te acercas a diez pasos de mi habitación… no saldrás vivo de está. – amenazó sin dejar a dudas que cumpliría con sus palabras en dado caso de que el pintor lo contradijera.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sai, sólo aumente después de esas palabras… últimamente lo único que hacía cuando estaba con Gaara era sonreír –a pesar de que fuesen falsas- y molestarlo; de alguna forma algo que lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago… un cosquilleo que lejos de serle desagradable realmente le gustaba mucho… por eso es que hacía lo que hacía, porque deseaba sentir ese cosquilleo, deseaba descubrir que tan fuerte podía volverse y así saber si aquello que sentía debía de ser considerado amistad..

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 22…**

**Notas: **Sí, sé que no es tan largo como el anterior pero, ya no pude hacer más por el momento… jejejeje… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… y pues les prometo que para el próximo capítulo si les traeré la boda de Itachi…. Les aseguró que esta vez sí lo haré… jejejeje… además de traerles algunas sorpresitas más que no se resolvieron con este capítulo y que trata de Danzou… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo… Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	23. Cap 23: Boda

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** ed-kun, Psyco-kaye, Hime-sora, Shukaku of Gaara, Sazzi, mar_erandie, clarita18, hijadelaluna, dilaripa_tsuzuki, marun15, Saya_Uchiha y Dark-ekin, AGUILA FANEL.**

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:** Aquí les trigo un nuevo capítulo y pues bueno, el nombre lo dice todo… jijijiji… para la siguiente semana les haré entrega de la actualización para los tres Fics SasuNaru… y lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada… algun día les contaré lo que me sucedió.

¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**Capitulo 23: Boda.**

**.**

_**Departamento de Itachi y Deidara**_

Las seis de la mañana y tanto el Uchiha como su pareja ya se encontraban despiertos, ¿la razón?, muy simple… desde que hubiesen anunciado su boda no solo a sus padres sino que también a los amigos más cercanos a ellos, no habían parado ni un solo minuto en organizar lo más rápido que podían, todo lo que necesitaban para la ceremonia… si bien era cierto que muchos de los aldeanos aun miraban mal el hecho de que él tuviese como pareja a un chico o mejor dicho que miraban mal la relación que llevaba con Deidara. Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando unos años atrás hubiese besado a su rubio en medio de una plaza, siendo observados por todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar –que eran demasiados pues ese día había un tipo de festividad que en ese momento no recordaba de que se trataba-, a partir de ese momento todos en la aldea supieron de su nueva relación, dejándolos sorprendidos, molestos, celos e incluso asqueados –algo que era fácil de notar en la mirada de muchos-… y en parte comprendía eso, después de todo el mismo aún no podía comprender lo rápido que cayó en las garras del amor y menos el hecho de que Deidara hubiese sido el elegido; y no era que lo despreciara, de hecho no podía negar que el rubio fue realmente apuesto y que tuviese un cuerpo para comerse… el punto ahí era que él no se consideraba homosexual, porque antes de conocer a Deidara él había tenido unas cuantas novias, -muy hermosas y bien proporcionadas cabe mencionar- e incluso podía decir que a pesar de estar con alguna chica siempre se paraba a mirar a cualquier otra que se cruzase en su camino y le llamase la atención. Pero después de conocer a su actual pareja todo había cambiado… cierto que cuando lo vio por primera vez, su largo cabello rubio y las facciones suaves de su rostro, le hicieron creer que se trataba de una mujer (N/A: y quien no creería eso??, de no ser por la voz no habría duda de que fuese una chica… n.n) lo que habría hecho que le coquetease en cuanto tuvo oportunidad… se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de su error –claro que no lo externo, después de todo como un buen Uchiha debía de saber ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, por lo menos con gente que no fuese de su familia-, pero aún sabiendo que era un chico no pudo evitar fijar su atención en él, en especial por los días que paso cuidando su salud después de la batalla que tuvo con aquellos hombres, el esfuerzo que ponía en que todo saliese bien, la forma tan alegre en que hablaba de su arte y por supuesto las muecas que hacía cuando algo lo molestaba –en mayor parte siendo él el causante de eso, por sus comentarios hacia Deidara-… sí, sin duda esas pequeñas pero intimas cosas lograron hacer que su corazón se enamorase perdidamente de ese joven…

- ITACHIIIIII - el gritó se escucho por todo el departamento y las calles cercanas al lugar.

- … - el mencionado en ese momento estaba completamente en posición de defensa… había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento es que su pareja había estado hablándole desde hacía minutos.

- ¡Demonios Itachi!, fuiste tú quien quería casarse lo más pronto posible y ahora eres el único que no ayuda en nada para que eso suceda – dijo irritadamente el rubio frente a él… Deidara estaba frente a él con el entrecejo completamente fruncido, portando unos pantalones holgados grises, sobre los que llevaba su estuche se armas, playera azul cielo, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, dejando apenas un flequillo libre tapándole el lado izquierdo de su rostro que en ese momento ocultaba su ojo, la banda de Konoha en la frente y las manos recargadas en la cadera.

- Deidi, cálmate… solo que distraje unos momentos, no es para tanto… - contestó tranquilamente el Uchiha, sin parecer realmente afectado por la reacción de su pareja.

- ¿Qué me calme?, ¿QUÉ ME CALME?... Itachi a penas tenemos dos días libres antes de que nos vuelvan a mandar a una misión y tu estas de holgazán… - sin duda alguna el rubio estaba de todo menos calmado.

- Ya te dije que solo me distraje por unos momentos… además, parece que estas presuroso por que la boda se realice pronto… - la frase dicha por Itachi –hecha más que nada para hacer que el oji azul se relajase- hizo enfurecer aún más al otro, provocando un reacción en cadena. Sin meditarlo demasiado Deidara tomó a Itachi de su playera con la mano izquierda y llevó su mano derecha a su estuche, sacándola de inmediato y haciendo más fuerte su agarre en su pareja, puso su mano derecha frente al rostro pálido enseñándole la pequeña figura de arcilla que tenía hecha para ese momento y que podría hacer explotar en cualquier otro.

- Dei-chan, deberías de tranquilizante no querrás hacer explotar el departamento, ¿o sí? – preguntó el Uchiha a rubia pareja.

- No, claro que no… - contestó el chico rubio acercando aún más la figura de cerilla al otro rostro.

Una explosión acompañada de un grito compartido se dejo escuchar por todo el vecindario, sorprendiendo a las personas que ya estaban en pie y despertando a los que aún no despertaban… todos ellos sabiendo casi de inmediato el lugar procedente de ese ruido; y ya acostumbrados continuaron con sus actividades… Con los pocos meses que llevaba la pareja viviendo en ese departamento, los demás aldeanos habían aprendido a no inmiscuirse en las discusiones ocasionales que tenían, siendo que las pocas veces que lo hicieron, su integridad física era la que salía más dañada. Después de todo, tanto Deidara como Itachi eran jounnin de la aldea y por lo mismo sus habilidades eran superiores a cualquiera.

Itachi, el jounnin más fuerte y habilidoso de toda su generación, con jutsus tipo fuego como era costumbre tener a los miembros del clan Uchiha… y tener algunos otros jutsus reservados solo para usarlos en caso de verdadera emergencia, así como el Sharingan. Deidara, él se había convertido en jounnin después de cumplir los primeros dos meses en Konoha, habiendo realizado un examen para demostrar sus habilidades, fue aceptado rápidamente como un ninja de la aldea, en especial después de haber demostrados su lealtad a la aldea en el ataque realizado por los ninjas del sonidos hace ya tres años.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Con Naruto y Sasuke**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, día siguiente de su llegada a Konoha, encontrándose levantados ya Sasuke, Naruto y Kyuubi… listos para salir de la casa. Se habían levantado muy temprano para bañarse, arreglarse con sus trajes chounnin y desayunando adecuadamente. Salieron de la casa utilizando los tejados de las casas para así poder más rápido a su objetivo ese día… la torre Hokage… El día anterior, su llegada había sido alrededor de las 11 de la noche, una hora extremadamente tarde aún para la Hokage, encontrándola apenas despierta en su oficina, lo que les dio solo oportunidad de entregarle a Tsunade un resumen de lo que había sucedido en su viaje; por eso es que esa mañana se dirigían con ella… fueron solo unos pocos minutos los que tardaron en llegar a su objetivo, entrando por la puerta, encerrándose ellos tres junto con la Hokage y Jiraiya –que ya se encontraba en el lugar-.

- Tardaron un poco en llegar – comentó el peli blanco cuando los vio entrar.

- Si bueno… comencemos con esto, ¿no? – dijo Naruto, sin tener una buena excusa por haber llegado retrasados unos minutos.

- ahhh… ¿qué es lo que realmente sucedió con esos ninjas que los atacaron? – preguntó la rubia con seriedad - … ayer solo me contaron superficialmente lo que había pasado… esta vez quiero detalles…

- … cuatro ninjas atacaron la aldea del remolino y secuestraron a la familia del Kage… - comenzó a decir el oji azul con la misma seriedad que había utilizado la Godaime - … Kyuubi prontamente se dio cuenta de que habían separado a las víctimas y tuvimos que separarnos en equipos; ero-sennin y tres ninjas del remolino fueron en busca de la esposa; mientras que Sasuke, Kyuubi, yo y otro ninja del remolino fuimos en rescate del niño… - hizo una pausa observando a Sasuke esperando a que el dijese algo.

- … Nos enfrentamos a los ninjas invasores y los derrotamos… - fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha.

- Fue una gran suerte que hayamos seguido a los verdaderos y no a los clones – confesó Kyuubi, pues ya que ni él podía identificar a los clones de sombra de los ninjas reales con sus sentidos.

- El punto es que en el tiempo en que estuvimos solos con ellos, pudimos saber algunas cosas… - comenzó a hablar nuevamente Naruto - … intentó hacernos creer que tú habías sido quien los envió, sabían quién era Kyuubi y se mantuvo callado una vez que hicimos mención de Danzou…

- … ¿Danzou?... ¿están seguros de que fue él quien envió esos ninjas? – preguntó Tsunade con seriedad.

- A menos que hayas sido tú quien los haya enviado no veo a nadie más con el poder suficiente para ordenar entre los AMBUS… - declaró entonces Sasuke con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Están seguros de que eran AMBUS?

- Reconocí a uno de ellos, sin duda son miembros del cuerpo de asesinos de elite – aseguró el Uchiha - … además de tener el típico tatuaje del escuadrón…

- Danzou es un hombre ambicioso, pero no veo cual sería su objetivo al secuestrar a la esposa y el hijo del Kage del remolino – comentó la rubia.

- … Ese no era su verdadero objetivo… - interrumpió entonces el zorro - … no hay que pensar demasiado para poder averiguar lo que realmente querían, si Danzou sabe de mi existencia en la aldea como un gato y además que estoy indefenso a menos ante cualquiera porque Naruto es quien maneja mi chakra…

- … él quería atraparlo, obviamente para eso los ninjas debían de separarnos de él y por eso es que pensaron en atacar la familia del Kage… - continuo hablando Naruto - … sabían que iríamos en rescate del niño…

- Debieron de estar vigilándonos todo este tiempo en dado caso. – concluyó Sasuke a modo de explicar porque los ninjas actuarían de ese modo.

- Pero Kyuubi no los detectó antes, ¿cómo podrían evitar que lo hiciese? – preguntó Naruto con cierta preocupación.

- Danzou tiene sus propios jutsus secretos, algunos tan prohibidos y destructivos que es imposible saber todo de ellos… es posible que también tenga jutsus que encubran los olores… - declaró Jiraiya, participando por primera vez en la conversación. - … y el hecho de que fuese tras de Kyuubi explicaría la utilización de ese jutsu mientras los vigilaban…

- Y se dejaron detectar a propósito cuando secuestraron a Ukyo-san y Hiroshi-kun… - interrumpió Sasuke con seriedad - … sin embargo, no entiendo porque es que Kyuubi detectó el aroma de la muerte en ese momento, si estaban detrás de él ¿porqué tendrían la intención de matar a cualquiera de ellos?

- … eso es algo que no podríamos explicar a menos de que se interrogase a los AMBU… - dijo Tsunade.

- Bueno, eso no podrá ser posible ya que quedaron bajo la vigilancia de los ninjas de la aldea del Remolino… - declaró Jiraiya con seriedad.

- No debieron de hacerlo, si esos AMBU intentaron hacerles creer que yo los había enviado, entonces harán lo mismo con el Kage del remolino y entonces estaremos en problemas. – declaró más seria la rubia.

- … ehm… en realidad no creemos que haya problemas con respecto a eso… - confesó un poco nervioso Naruto, ante lo cual atrajo la mirada de los dos sannin hacia él.

- ¿Podrías explicarnos lo que intentas decir? – preguntó el peli blanco con suspicacia.

- err, bueno… la cosa es que… no queríamos arriesgarnos a que… - comenzó a decir Naruto haciendo algunas pausas entre cada oración, por los nervios que tenía en ese momento - … regresasen con Danzou y le dijesen las razones por las que estábamos en la aldea del remolino… así que… les hicimos un jutsu… jejeje… - rió claramente nervioso y llevando una de sus manos a sus nuca - … solo queríamos que olvidasen… los cinco días que estuvimos en la aldea… pero… jejeje… no salió como deseábamos…

- Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿Utilizaron un jutsu para borrar sus recuerdos? – preguntó tranquilamente Tsunade, mostrándoles a los muchachos una tenue sonrisa que parecía decirles que no había problema en que hubiesen hecho semejante cosa… sin embargo, Naruto conocía perfectamente a la Godaime como para poder afirmar que aquella sonrisa lo único que auguraba era algo terriblemente malo.

- err… si… - sin embargo, se arriesgo a contestar.

- pero, accidentalmente borraron más recuerdos de lo que tenían, ¿me equivoco? – volvió a hablar la rubia con la misma sonrisa tranquila.

- … si, es como dices… - volvió a asegurar el rubio.

- … bien, eso resuelve muchas cosas… - la sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Tsunade, que después de un segundo de decir esas últimas palabras comenzó a levantarse lentamente de su silla… instintivamente Jiraiya, Naruto y Kyuubi retrocedieron un paso de los lugares en donde estaban; Sasuke simplemente se quedó en su lugar demostrando indiferencia a todo - … no solo dejaron a cuatro ninjas del AMBU bajo la vigilancia de la aldea del Remolino, sino que además les borraron todos los recuerdos que pudieron habernos sido de utilidad… - ya estaba completamente de pie, con las manos sobre el escritorio, cerró los ojos por un instante y respiro profundamente antes de continuar - … acaso ¿ESTÁN COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS?... ¿Y SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES SON NINJAS DE NIVEL CHOUNNIN?... – el gritó sin duda alguna se escuchó hasta las calles cercanas al edificio, mientras que dentro de la oficina, el sannin invocador de sapos se mantenía pegado a la pared con una mano sobre su pecho; Kyuubi había brincado hasta la ventana, Sasuke se encontraban acuclillado un par de metros a la derecha del lugar que ocupaba segundos antes y Naruto… bueno, él estaba del otro lado de la habitación, tirado en el suelo y con un cúmulo de madera deshecha de lo que alguna vez fue el escritorio de la Hokage. - … y tú Naruto, así se supone que quieres convertirte en el Hokage de la aldea… debes de aprender a comprender cuando es el momento más adecuado para realizar ese tipo de jutsus; lo cual me lleva a preguntarles ¿de dónde sacaron ese jutsu?, porque estoy segura que Kakashi ni Jiraiya se los enseñaron…. – terminó preguntando mientras veía como es que el rubio comenzaba a levantarse, sobándose la cabeza y quejándose del golpe.

- … -

- … -

- Creo que es obvio que fui yo quien les enseño el jutsu… no por nada soy el bijuu más poderoso de todos los tiempos… - declaró Kyuubi un segundo después de notar el silencio de los dos muchachos… obviamente ambos jóvenes se habían quedado en blanco para poder inventar el nombre de alguien que pudiese haberles enseñado ese jutsus, dado el hecho de que la mayoría de los jutsus que habían aprendido en esos dos años y medio, habían sido obra de la memoria del Uchiha y algunos pergaminos prohibidos que lograron obtener después de destruir a Orochimaru.

- … Parece que tú tienes más conocimientos de jutsus prohibidos que cualquier otro ser en este mundo, eso es algo lógico siendo quien eres… pero, ¿Por qué se los enseñas a ellos? – preguntó el sannin peli blanco con mucha intriga; le parecía muy sospechoso que un bijuu enseñase sus jutsus a dos humanos sin pedir nada a cambio.

- … por que los necesito para destruir Akatsuki… - fue la seria contestación que dio el zorro, siendo completamente sincero… durante esos dos años y medio se había estado preguntando el porqué es que era necesario que Sasuke y Naruto se entrenasen aún más, siendo que ambos muchachos eran ya suficientemente poderosos como para enfrentarse a Pain y sus subordinados juntos, y salir victoriosos… la respuesta la había obtenido unas semanas antes de que regresasen a la aldea de Konoha… justamente en la pelea que habían tenido contra Orochimaru, habían descubierto que no solamente ellos habían aumentado su nivel ninja sino que también la serpiente lo había hecho, una vez que hubo conocido el verdadero poder que tanto Naruto como Sasuke tenían, no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados y en cambio había estado entrenando esos años, además de colocar sobre si varios jutsus que incrementaban su poder y resistencia… eso lo hizo comprender que posiblemente los miembros de Akatsuki también hubiesen hecho lo mismo, dado que retrocedieron en sus intentos por capturarlo durante ese tiempo, era cien por ciento probable que se estuviesen preparando para enfrentarlos.

- Akatsuki… si, se que se han comenzado a mover, pero… Sasuke y Naruto ya son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a cualquiera, ¿no crees que exagera? – fue la opinión que dio Tsunade ante la declaración de Kyuubi.

- No lo creemos…. – esta vez fue Naruto quien comenzó a hablar - … Akatsuki está conformado por ninjas renegados o destituidos… los más poderosos que existan… prueba de ello es que quisieron reclutar a Deidara-senpai hace tres años… es lógico que en este momento sus ninjas sean igual del mismo o mayor nivel… - explicó lo mejor posible –y creíble- lo que ya sabía de esa organización.

- Aún así no creo que fuese necesario que ustedes tuviesen que conocer ese tipo de jutsus… para enfrentar a Akatsuki tenemos ninjas de elite como lo es Kakashi y algunos otros… - declaró Tsunade manteniéndose de pie - … ustedes no tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos.

- En realidad si tendríamos… - aseguró Sasuke con seriedad, ya habiéndose erguido firmemente en su lugar - … desde el momento en que supimos que Akatsuki estaba detrás de los nueve bijuus, se volvió nuestro problema.

- Tú estás tomando todo esto de manera personal… solo porque Naruto puede estar en problemas, es que piensas que puede necesitar de tu ayuda… - comentó Tsunade viendo al Uchiha con seriedad.

- Claro que lo tomo personal; es mi novio quien está en peligro… - contestó el moreno con un fruncimiento de entrecejo.

- Podrá ser tu novio, pero él necesita que ninjas profesionales lo cuiden no tú – devolvió Tsunade el comentario, alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿acaso me crees incapaz de protegerlo? – preguntó Sasuke molestándose cada vez más.

- solo digo que un niño como tú no podría… - el contra ataque de la rubia sin embargo en esta ocasión sí que se vio interrumpida.

- ¡BASTA! – el gritó fue hecho por el mismo ninja por el que discutían los otros dos… Naruto había estado escuchando todo desde su lugar en el suelo, poniendo lo máximo posible de atención a todo lo que decían y así intervenir en el momento en que pudiese y se le ocurriese algo bueno… pero cuando la discusión entre Tsunade y Sasuke comenzó, sintió el enfado y la irritación aumentar gradualmente en su cuerpo, llegando así a tener que gritar para detener la pelea verbal y así poder él hablar en su propia defensa - … Quieren dejar de discutir, por favor… ¿me creen estúpido o débil, como para no saber defenderme yo solo?; ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de colocarme en un bunker blindado para tratar de defenderme; puedo protegerme por mi mismo, muchas gracias por su confianza… - el discurso terminó al mismo tiempo en que Naruto salía de la oficina dando grandes y pesados pasos, así como cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Dentro de la oficina, Tsunade, Sasuke y Jiraiya se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina actitud del oji azul… Kyuubi en cambio estaba serio, él también había escuchado todo lo que se discutió, y comprendía completamente a su contenedor… que intentasen protegerlo demostraba la preocupación y el enorme cariño que le tenían, pero el que intentasen evitar que se viese involucrado directamente en una batalla, eso era incluso demasiado sobre protector aún para él, el que dijesen y peleasen por eso daba a entender claramente que no confiaban en las habilidades de Naruto… a pesar de que anteriormente a les había demostrado lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser… en especial a Sasuke…

- No debieron de discutir así frente a él – comentó tan pronto como supo que Naruto se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharlo - … lo han hecho sentir muy mal… - los tres ninjas en la oficina voltearon a verlo con interés - … discutieron de la seguridad de Naruto estando él presente… eso no habría sido malo de no ser que en su discusión pusieron en duda las habilidades ninja que posee… - la seriedad con la que hablaba era más que nada para hacer entender a la rubia y al Uchiha el error que habían cometido; un error que no debían de volver a cometer… - … ustedes mejor que nadie, deberían de conocer que tan grande es el poder de ese chico y no subestimarlo como lo han hecho ahora…

- No lo subestimamos, solo nos preocupamos por su bienestar – dijo Sasuke seriamente, pero con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz… seguramente ocasionado por no poder saber cómo estaba su pareja en ese momento.

- Lo subestiman… Naruto es poderoso, ha sabido manejar muy bien su chakra y el mío… pero además posee habilidades que ningún otro podía ser capaz de tener, logró completar el Rasengan –a pesar de que el resultado lo perjudicaba-… logró controlar mi chakra aún y cuando llegaba a dañarlo en cierto momento… - la seriedad y veracidad con la que hablaba Kyuubi, logró hacer mella en los tres ninjas - … Uchiha, tú mejor que nadie sabe de las capacidades de Naruto y deberías de confiar en su fuerza… - terminó diciendo el zorro, viendo con extrema seriedad al Uchiha.

- … - Sasuke no dijo nada más, simplemente convirtió las manos en puños y en silencio salió de la oficina…

- Lo mismo va para ustedes; deben de confiar en él… - les habló a los dos sannin, después simplemente desapareció de la oficina saliendo por la ventana.

Los dos ex compañeros de equipo se quedaron en silencio por eternos segundos… cada uno de ellos pensando en las diferentes palabras que se habían dicho en esa conversación. Así pasaron por lo menos dos minutos en silencio, hasta que nuevamente el peli blanco fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿no es así? – dijo a su compañera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- … que bien me conoces Jiraiya… - respondió la rubia con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pero ahora has causado que ellos se peleen – comentó el sannin con cierta preocupación.

- No te preocupes por ellos… te aseguro que pronto resolverán eso, - contestó la Hokage sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro - además ellos necesitan que de vez en cuando se recuerden lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y esto les dará la oportunidad… lo más importante ahora es tratar un tema que he esperado a hablar contigo desde hace un par de días… - terminó diciendo seriamente.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el peli blanco en esa ocasión poniéndose realmente serio.

- … ahhh… es sobre Orochimaru… - respondió la Godaime girándose por completo para ver a su compañero.

- Supongo que encontraste algo que nos confirme nuestras sospechas. – comentó el peli blanco.

- Si… - confirmó la rubia soltando seguidamente un suspiro - … los rastros que se encontraron en el lugar son pequeños, pero lo suficientemente convincente… Sasuke y Naruto fueron los que se encargaron de Orochimaru….

- … ¿solo ellos dos?, ¿no recibieron ayuda?... – preguntó Jiraiya tratando de asegurarse de no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

- No… solo se encontró rastros de la presencia de ellos… si recibieron ayuda, debió de haber sido alguien mucho más hábil que ellos… - declaró Tsunade con seriedad - … Sasuke y Naruto fueron los que llevaron a la muerte a Orochimaru, no sé como lo hicieron pero así fue… ni si quiera tuvieron que utilizar el chakra de Kyuubi, pues no había rastro de eso - aseguró.

- … sabía que ellos eran poderosos… desde hace tres años que pelearon para salvar a la aldea, supe que ellos eran mejores de lo que mostraban… pero… - comentó el peli blanco seria y pensativamente.

- pero, no esperabas que lo fueran tanto… - concluyó Tsunade en lugar de su compañero.

- Si… y ahora, el saber esto me ayuda a comprender la procedencia de la espada que Sasuke porta… - declaró Jiraiya.

- Yo también me había preguntado donde la había obtenido – dijo Tsunade - … y ahora está el problema de Akatsuki, con Kyuubi entrenándolos es seguro que son más poderosos que nunca, pero… ahhh, no estoy segura de que después que Akatsuki desaparezca…

- ¿piensas que Kyuubi solo intenta utilizarlos? – fue la pregunta realizada por el peli blanco, comprendiendo el pensamiento de su amiga de pensar eso.

- … No me gusta pensarlo… pero… a pesar de que Kyuubi estuviese siendo controlado por alguien más hace quince años, él fue encerrado dentro de Naruto como condena… incluso para el ser más paciente y comprensivo de todos los tiempos, sentiría algún tipo de rencor hacía aquellos que lo mantuvieron cautivo por tanto tiempo… - declaró la Hokage demostrando la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

- ... Tienes razón en esa deducción, pero… si su objetivo fuese vengarse de la aldea, ¿Por qué esperar por tantos años para hacerlo?... fácilmente él podría haber manipulado a Naruto en el momento en que le dijo el porqué del desprecio de los aldeanos hacia él… no habría tenido necesidad de engañar a la aldea, ayudándola cuando era necesario – contraatacó las deducciones de su compañera con algo que era muy obvio, pero que sabía debía de hacérselo ver más claro a Tsunade.

- …… Supongo que tienes razón… - admitió finalmente ella, soltando un suspiro seguidamente de eso - … es solo que este pensamiento no deja de darme vueltas, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy importante sucederá cuando Akatsuki desaparezca… - y eso era algo que nadie podría hacer cambiar en el sentir de la Hokage… ni siquiera Jiraiya con sus palabras de apoyo.

- No eres buena para las apuestas Tsunade… así que espero que este presentimiento tuyo no se cumpla… porque siempre terminan mal… - declaró el peli blanco con seriedad.

- … Lo sé… yo también espero que no se cumpla… - confesó la rubia con una sonrisa preocupada.

La conversación terminó en ese momento… ninguno de ellos tenía nada más que decir, aunque en el fondo de sus corazones, no podían dejar de pensar en el presentimiento de Tsunade… ella deseando con todo su corazón que nada terrible sucediese, queriendo que aquella opresión en su pecho –indicios de temor por algo de suma relevancia que sucedería- desapareciese de su cuerpo… mientras que Jiraiya, en él había nacido ese temor… conocía perfectamente a su compañera, sabía que en el momento en que ella apostaba por algo siempre perdía, pero también sabía que en los casos donde ella presentía algo con tal fuerza –como era ese caso- es que las probabilidades de que se cumpliera eran más del 80 por ciento… un puntaje demasiado alto y que no debía ser ignorado; y aún así esperaba que el otro 20 por ciento fuese el vencedor…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Montaña de los rostros Hokage.**_

Un tenue viento se dejó sentir en el ambiente, ahí sobre aquellos rostros de los cinco gobernantes que había tenido Konoha se sintió más fuerte… los cinco rostros ocupaban gran parte del paisaje de la aldea, siendo el lugar más alto y resistente, era la representación del poderío que Konoha poseía… y en esos momentos, sobre la cima de esa montaña –más específicamente sobre el rostro del cuarto Hokage- se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas… tenía varios minutos de haber llegado a ese lugar, observando la aldea mientras ocultaba su presencia y a él mismo de las miradas de cualquiera. En ese momento no quería ser encontrado; en especial no quería ver a Sasuke… no era que estuviera enfadado con él o con Tsunade, en realidad es que se sentía culpable por lo que les dijo… se había arrepentido de sus palabras un instante después de haberlas dicho, y es que una vez que lo pensaba bien; la discusión entre ellos no implicaba que lo mantuviesen al margen de cualquier pelea… y en dado caso de que así fuese, por lo menos por parte del Uchiha, es porque él tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo; teniendo en cuenta que su pareja recordaba perfectamente el momento en que se habían enfrentado en aquel momento… esa última batalla en la que había decidido rendirse por primera vez… suspiró… ni siquiera él mismo sabía si en algún momento volvería a tomar una decisión tan descabellada…

Se dejo caer sentado en el suelo… se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que pudiese calmarse un poco más y así aprovecharía para pensar en lo que le diría a Sasuke cuando lo viera. Estar en ese lugar –intuía- le ayudaría mucho a llegar a la conclusión adecuada… después de todo era el lugar donde podía ver a su padre sin levantar sospechas de porque lo hacía… su padre… aún se le hacía algo difícil llamar de esa forma al Yondaime Hokage, no porque se le hacía difícil creerlo sino que no podía comprender porque es que su propio padre lo había escogido para encerrar en su interior un demonio que causaría estragos en su cuerpo y en su vida diaria... en esos pensamientos estaba cuando un pequeño sonido y la presencia conocida de una personas lo hicieron girar su cabeza a la derecha y mirar de reojo a quien se encontraba a unos metros de él…

- Konohamaru, ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó un poco sorprendido el rubio, era la primera vez que veía al chico desde que regresará a la aldea, pero lo había podido reconocer por los recuerdos que poseía de él a esa edad.

- … eso debería de preguntarte yo, ¿no deberías de estar en alguna misión?, después de todo eres un chounnin… - contestó a cambio el joven Sarutobi levantando la ceja izquierda.

- jejejeje… creo que tienes razón, pero… - comenzó a decir Naruto riendo nerviosamente, después girando su rostro nuevamente al frente suyo siguió observando el paisaje, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de que sus ojos demostraban un poco de tristeza y culpa - … acabo de volver de una misión muy importante, así que tengo un par de días para descansar y relajarme… ahhhh…. Y ¿qué hay de ti?, veo que te has convertido en gennin, así que ¿no deberías de estar con tu equipo? – terminó preguntando a su joven amigo, puesto que se había dado cuenta de la banda que usaba.

- … Bueno… - y por primera vez Naruto escuchó un poco de nerviosismo en la voz de Konohamaru, lo que claramente le indicaba que había hecho algo que no debía - … estábamos en una misión en el bosque, pero como estaba cerca de aquí… pues…

- Te escapaste, eh… jajajajaja… supongo que la misión no eran tan buena como lo hubieses querido, ¿no?… - dijo el oji azul intuyendo el por qué es que el chico había escapado de una misión rango D, algo que él mismo había querido hacer en sus tiempos… su sonrisa se amplió cuando el silencio se expandió después de sus palabras - … ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?...

- … - el chico no respondió con palabras, pero pocos segundos después Naruto notaba como es que se sentaba a la derecha de él y fijaba su mirada en la aldea… sin borrar su sonrisa, de reojo pudo observarlo más detalladamente… las ropas que portaba eran iguales a las que recordaba de aquel chico en su 'otra vida', la misma larga bufanda y la misma expresión, entre seria y traviesa de su rostro… mirarlo lo hizo sentir nostalgia, recordaba perfectamente cada momento que había pasado con él, las travesuras que habían hecho ambos y por supuesto las sonrisas que compartieron… - … supe que estabas a cargo del cuidado del Kazekage… - las palabras del joven Sarutobi le hicieron girar a verlo por completo - … qué él pidió que así fuera...

- ¿hum?... bueno, para serte sincero no sabía que Gaara lo había pedido… aunque eso explicaría algunas cosas… - contestó Naruto pensativamente, entendiendo en ese momento como es que el peli rojo había tenido tanta suerte en poder entregare aquellos documentos.

- ¿Lo llamas por su nombre? – preguntó Konohamaru con sorpresa.

- Es mi amigo, ¿de qué otra forma podría llamarlo? – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- ¿Tú amigo? – preguntó suavemente el otro, poniéndose serio de pronto - … vaya, tienes muy buenas relaciones… - la tristeza que reflejó en su última frase fue apenas notorio, pero algo que Naruto no pudo ignorar.

- … - el oji azul sonrió tenuemente, para seguidamente levantarse de su sitio siendo observado por el rostro intrigado de su amigo - … buen, ya que los dos tenemos tiempo libre ahora… ¿qué te parece entrenar un poco conmigo?, así puedes enseñarme todo lo que has aprendido en la academia… - sugirió sin que la sonrisa en su rostro se disolviera.

Konohamaru lo miró sorprendido por un par de segundos y después, en un acto que claramente le recordaba al chico que Naruto conocía bien, el joven Sarutobi se levantó completamente animado de su lugar y acepto del mismo modo la invitación del rubio. Ambos chicos se adentraron entonces al bosque que daba inicio cerca de ellos, buscando un lugar que pudieran utilizar para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento… prontamente lo encontraron, así que sin mucho más que decir se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron con la batalla.

El rubio siendo más experimentado que el otro en cuanto a peleas y sabiendo el nivel que poseía en esos momentos; disminuyo en gran parte sus habilidades, queriendo conocer que tanto había mejorado Konohamaru a como lo recordaba… el resultado fue sorpréndete… el chico Sarutobi tenía mejor velocidad en sus movimientos, al realizar los sellos de manos y por supuesto, conocía a la perfección los jutsus que en su 'otra vida' no había podido manejar tan tempranamente… en especial el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, logrando hacer dos clones perfectos y con suficiente chakra para mantenerse un buen tiempo… y aquello lo sorprendió mucho. En eso estaban cuando claramente ambos sintieron la presencia de dos personas que se acercaban a ellos, presencias que Naruto reconoció por completo, lo que causo que la pelea se detuviese y tuviesen que esperar a que los otros llegaran; lo que sucedió en menos de un minuto.

Del lado por donde continuaba el bosque –y que en realidad eran los campos de entrenamiento- apareció un hombre vestido completamente de negro, sobre su cabeza portaba la banda con el símbolo de Konoha y utilizaba unos anteojos oscuros…. Del otro lado –por donde se encontraban las cabezas de los Hokages- apareció un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, vestido con el uniforme chounnin y una espada enfundada en su cintura.

- ¡Konohamaru-kun!, ¿Dónde se ha metido?, nunca debe de abandonar una misión por muy fácil que esta sea – habló el de los anteojos, sonando molesto.

- Atrapar un gato no es… - comenzó a decir el joven Sarutobi.

- Fue mi culpa Ebisu-san – interrumpió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo con eso a Konohamaru y al mismo Ebisu - … me encontré con él y le pedí que entrenara conmigo, no pensé haber interferido… - confesó.

- Naruto-kun… aún si usted lo hubiese obligado, Konohamaru-kun debe de aprender a cumplir con sus obligaciones… - declaró el sensei del pequeño, escuchándose más calmado.

- Le puedo asegurar que Konohamaru no volverá a hacerlo… el debe de saber que entre más misiones haga más oportunidad tiene de convertirse pronto en chounnin – fue la declaración del rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

- … ahhh… está bien, no tienes que decirlo de esa forma… - confesó el menor viéndose un poco molesto - … no volveré a hacer eso, con una condición… - terminó diciendo viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Uzumaki.

- … ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... – preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

- Tú me tendrás que entrenar por un mes completo todas las tardes… - declaró firmemente el joven Sarutobi.

- … ¡Konohamaru-kun!... – exclamó sorprendido Ebisu.

- ahhh… eres quisquilloso, ¿eh? – fue la contestación de Naruto con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro - … muy bien, te entrenaré pero eso será a partir de mañana y solo serán los días que ninguno de los dos tengamos una misión fuera de la aldea… - puso como condición él, después de unos segundos en silencio… como ninja, él sabía que para ninguno de los dos sería completamente fácil, con las misiones que podrían tener y por supuesto por las que apareciesen en último momento.

- Es un trato – confirmó el joven ninja tendiéndole una mano a su nuevo sensei y sonriéndole con reto.

- Trato – contestó el rubio al tiempo en que él mismo tendía su mano para estrechar la del otro.

En algunos segundos más Ebisu y Konohamaru se despidieron volviendo a adentrarse en el bosque… poco tiempo después se encontraba solo en compañía del otro ninja que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, escuchando el intercambio de palabras por parte de los tres ninjas; Naruto entonces se giró hacia él mostrándole una tenue sonrisa que demostraba un poco de vergüenza y cierta timidez, además de no poder mirar fijamente los ojos del otro.

- Lamento haber salido así de la oficina… creo que sobre reaccione… - dijo con voz suave el oji azul.

- … - el otro lo vio serio por un segundo para después acercarse a él, cuando llegó hasta su lado giró el rostro bronceado de Naruto, obligándolo de ese modo a mirarlo a los ojos - … Tal vez si sobre reaccionaste, pero… tienes razón en lo que dijiste… - comenzó a decir el moreno, suavizando su mirada que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba seria - … tú mismo me has demostrado lo poderoso que puedes llegar a ser; y por lo mismo debería de confiar más en ti… sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme por tu bienestar… - la mirada del Uchiha entonces se volvió más segura que antes - … ya te perdí una vez antes, el dolor es tan insoportable que no sería capaz de volver a sentirlo… - terminó declarando mostrándole a su rubia pareja un poco del dolor que sentía al recordar ese momento.

- … - Naruto no pudo evitar sentir aprehensión al escucharlo; él mismo había sentido dolor cuando Sasuke abandono Konoha para irse con Orochimaru en busca de poder… un dolor constante de sentirse abandonado por la persona que más amaba, un dolor que estaba seguro en esos momentos que no tendría comparación al que sentiría si llegase a perder por completo a su pareja; y al pensar en eso pudo entender porque es que Sasuke se portaba tan protector con él - … yo tampoco podría soportar perderte… por eso es que debemos de terminar con Akatsuki… juntos… - declaró finalmente mostrándole una sonrisa y mirada conciliadora, así como decidida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sasuke ante las palabras de su pareja y sin evitarlo se acerco por completo hasta el oji azul, y en un acto completamente inesperado lo abrazo protectora y amorosamente… manteniéndose en esa forma por eternos segundos, cuando se separaron decidieron que regresar a la mansión Uchiha no sería lo correcto por ese momento puesto que querían pasar gran parte del día a solas… por eso es que decidieron quedarse unas horas más en el bosque, siendo que esté era lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien los encontrase…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Al atardecer.**_

Una vez que Sasuke y Naruto se sintieron mejor emocionalmente, regresaron a la mansión a la hora de la comida, siendo recibidos por los padres de Sasuke y con la sorpresa de tener de invitados a los futuros esposos. La comida transcurrió entre platicas amenas sobre la 'misión' que tuvieron que realizar el Jinchuuriki junto con el sannin y el Uchiha menor; explicándoles brevemente del enfrentamiento que tuvieron con otros ninjas, pero sin llegar a hacer mención a cerca de las verdaderas razones que los llevaron a la aldea del remolino… aunque la joven pareja, tenían la leve sospecha de que podían saber la verdad, claro que no podían asegurarlo. Al final de la comida recibieron la agradable y sorprendente noticia de que ya tenían la mayoría de las cosas listas para su matrimonio, lo que hacía que la posibilidad que la boda fuese más pronto de lo que cualquiera esperaba.

Después de la comida ambos salieron nuevamente de la casa, en esa ocasión yendo a entrenar un poco para seguidamente de ello caminar hasta la casa donde se hospedaba el Kazekage, queriendo hacerle una visita al peli rojo que había sido quien les proporcionó la primera muestra de información que requería Naruto para poder enfrentar a la Hokage y así descubrir todo a cerca de sus padres. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la sorpresa que tuvieron por ver a los dos nuevos ninjas que estaban custodiando al Jinchuuriki de Ibichi.

- Vaya, no creía que ustedes fuesen los nuevos guardaespaldas de Gaara – comentó Naruto claramente consternado en el momento en que entraban a la casa y veían a los dos ninjas.

- Tsunade-sama dijo que éramos los más indicados – contestó Neji simplemente… él estaba sentado en el sofá individual, su espalda recargada en el respaldo del sofá, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Si claro… - comentó en tono burlón Sasuke - … ¿seguros que no fue como castigo?

- ¿Castigo?, ¿por qué tendrían que ser castigados? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, viendo cómo es que los otros dos se tensaban un poco.

- En la mañana escuché a algunos ninjas hablando sobre el castigo de ellos… no sé que habrán hecho, pero que no se les de misiones fuera de la aldea es un castigo por parte de Tsunade – declaró Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – preguntó curioso y divertido Naruto.

- … -

- … -

- Parece que Hiashi-sama pidió a Hokage-sama que Neji-kun se mantuviese alejado de Hinata-sama por un tiempo… - se escuchó la confesión realizada por el pintor de sonrisa falsa que curiosamente se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo - … Shikamaru-kun fue puesto aquí para alejarlo de Temari-san, ya que… - No pudo seguir diciendo nada más, pues de pronto se vio atacado por una gran masa de arena, que logró enviarlo directamente a una pared, aprisionando su cuerpo y cubriendo su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando. Ante ese acto los otros cuatro ninjas de Konoha no hicieron más que girar a verlo sorprendidos, sin llegar a comprender el porqué de haber hecho eso.

- … - el peli rojo no dijo nada, solo mantuvo a Sai de ese modo.

- ¿Gaara? – preguntó con intriga el oji azul.

- Supongo que vienes a hablar de otra cosa, ¿no es así? – declaró simplemente el de mirada aguamarina sin dejar escapar al pintor.

- … Ah, sí… - contestó Naruto haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro - … pero, sería mejor hablar a solas…

- Claro, sígueme – dijo el Kazekage girando sobre sí mismo y comenzando a caminar en dirección de las escaleras.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo simplemente el rubio como despedida, siguiendo al peli rojo y dejando en la sala a los otros ninjas de Konoha.

- … Bien… ¿qué era lo que hacían ustedes dos?... – preguntó un poco más seriamente el Uchiha.

- … Gaa-chan se toma las cosas muy a pecho… - se escuchó el comentario del pintor, que dejaba de estar aprisionada por la arena del Kazekage; sonriendo falsamente dirigió su mirada a Sasuke.

- ¿Me lo dirán ustedes o quieren que el pintor de cuarta lo haga? – preguntó el Uchiha a Neji y Shikamaru dándoles una clara oportunidad de explicar lo que hicieron.

- … Hiashi-sama cree que estoy interesado amorosamente en Hinata-sama… - confesó finalmente el Hyouga, que había enfocado su mirada blanca justo en la ventana del salón, sin parecer realmente perturbado por la declaración.

- En realidad yo escuché que Hiashi-sama los encontró besándose… - el comentario por parte de Sai ocasiono que un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo se presentase en el rostro del oji blanco, lo que fue señal suficiente para el Uchiha de la verdad de esas palabras.

- Y supongo que de Shikamaru es más o menos lo mismo, solo que con la chica Sabaku – comentó Sasuke intuyendo lo que podría haber sucedido para que el Nara obtuviera de igual forma ese castigo.

- … Es Temari la que me abraza, ella es muy problemática – dijo de forma aburrida Shikamaru, el que estaba tendido en otro de los sofás y bostezando al final de su oración.

- Abrazarte, besarte y arrinconarte, recuerdo cómo es que los encontramos en la habitación de ella – la sinceridad por parte de Sai era arrasadora, en especial cuando la decía con aquella sonrisa tan peculiar y sin hacer ningún tipo de pausa en cada cosa que decía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar externar una sonrisa burlona cuando vio como es que un fiero sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de su ex compañero de la academia, sin duda a él le hubiese gustado mucho haber estado en los momentos en que fueron encontrados en ese tipo de situaciones… porque verlos como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, era algo que desde se fuese con Orochimaru había anhelado… y ese último pensamiento fue el que causo que la seriedad regresase a su rostro… en su 'otra vida' había perdido esa oportunidad, hacer amistad con los chicos de su grupo, entregarse al amor, pasar tiempo con todos ellos; sí, él había deseado tener todo eso en la soledad de su habitación, recordando cada noche los rostros de sus amigos y en especial de Naruto… y sin poder arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de abandonarlos, creyendo que podría regresar cuando hubiese terminado su venganza y siendo este pensamiento roto por la verdad que le fue entregada por el mismo hombre que había sido causante de la mayoría de las muertes de su familia… había sido tan ingenuo al creerle por completo, a Madara y a Itachi cuando le mostró en un genjutsu lo que se supone había sucedido; pero la verdad le fue dicha por Naruto, una verdad que había aceptado siendo el pequeño niño inocente que no recordaba nada y refirmando su aceptación después que sus recuerdos volvieron… creyendo firmemente en su rubio, puesto que él sería el ultimo que le mentiría con respecto al asesinato… y pensando en todo eso decidió que sin importar que sucediera en la batalla contra Akatsuki ni cuando sucediera, él aprovecharía lo que restaba de tiempo para poder disfrutar de su vida al lado de Naruto y sus amigos, algo que no había hecho antes y que ahora no dejaría pasar…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?, de seguro que nadie de Konoha había visto nunca la organización de una bota así de rápido… y es que el matrimonio entre Itachi y Deidara estaba a unas cuantas horas de llevarse a cabo, a solo tres días de llevarse a cabo la tercera prueba del examen chounnin… los preparativos terminaron de estar listos el día anterior, la invitación se había hecho a todo el clan y a muy pocas personas de la aldea las que se invitaron como era debido, esperando que otras tantas acudieran… la boda se realizaría en una pequeña parroquia que se encontraba dentro de las propiedades Uchiha y reservando un amplio espacio para la recepción después de esta… eran las siete de la mañana y ambos novios estaban preparándose para su boda en tres horas - con ayuda de Naruto, Temari, Hinata y Tenten-; Deidara estaba en el departamento de Naruto –el cual había sido limpiado unos días antes- donde habían llevado algunas de sus ropas y que había sido elegido el lugar más conveniente para que el rubio pasase la noche, para así poder descansar mejor. Itachi sin embargo, se encontraba en su propio departamento siendo ayudado por algunos de sus familiares, entre los que se incluía a un Sasuke completamente malhumorado… a pesar de que ese día su hermano mayor se casaba, a él no le parecía que debía de estar alejado de su Naruto por culpa de tener que ayudar al otro novio, lamentablemente para el menor tuvo que acompañar a Itachi en su abstinencia 'voluntaria'… Pronto sin embargo la hora había llegado, los invitados –o la mayoría de ellos- ya se encontraban afuera del recinto que sería testigo de la unión, esperando a que el futuro miembro del clan Uchiha apareciera y que el hijo mayor de Fugaku no desesperara por la tardanza.

- Tranquilízate hijo, ya verás que pronto llega – Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba al lado de Itachi tratando de calmarlo cuanto pudiera. Ella se encontraba usando un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color verde limón, de doble tirante y dejando un poco al descubierto la espalda; su cabello atado en un peinado alto y elegante, dejando un par de mechones libres que cayeran sobre su rostro. Itachi estaba vestido con un fino y elegante traje negro, camisa y corbata azul cielo; su cabello trenzado y atado con un lazo negro, los mechones que usualmente se encontraban frente a su rostro, en ese momento estaban peinados hacia atrás dejando su rostro varonil completamente visible a cualquiera.

- Supongo que todas las novias son así – comentó Itachi tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, que a pesar de que no lo externara sentía como es que algunas cosquillas comenzaban a formarse en la boca de su estomago.

- Si Deidara-kun te escucha llamarle novia, te lo hará pagar – declaró Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No te preocupes por él… - la voz de su padre llegó de sus espaldas, saliendo de la iglesia en compañía de Sasuke. Fugaku vestía de igual forma un traje negro como el de su hijo mayor, sin embargo la camisa que portaba era blanca y la corbata negra, el cabello lo llevaba peinado como siempre, pero la seriedad de su rostro -que lo había identificado por toda una vida- no se encontraba así. Sasuke a su lado portaba un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra – … tú madre llegó retrasada por diez minutos, es posible que pase lo mismo con Deidara…

- Si Itachi, no estés preocupado porque te dejen plantado; si eso pasa lo máximo que podría pasar es que te convirtieras en el hazme reír de todo Konoha… - comentó burlonamente el menor de los hermanos.

- Sasuke, no pongas más nervioso a tu hermano… - regaño gentilmente la madre de ambos, evitando de esa forma que su hijo mayor dijese algo ofensivo a Sasuke o que le hiciese algo para que dejase de molestarlo.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el otro novio apareciera, evitando así que Itachi se desmayase por la preocupación y estuviese a punto de hacerlo después de ver a su novio presentarse ante él. Deidara llevaba su cabello trenzado y atado con una cinta de color azul cielo; portaba un traje blanco, camisa azul y corbata blanca, los ojos azules viéndose brillantes y felices… Sasuke obtuvo la misma reacción que su hermano al ver a su querido rubio a su lado, portando un traje azul cielo, camisa blanca y corbata azul, su cabello alborotado estaba brillante y los mechones que caían libres sobre la frente lo hacían ver muy bello.

Un par de minutos después, todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares siendo testigos de la boda más extraña y feliz que hubiesen visto hasta ese momento. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban al lado de los novios, de pie, esperando el momento en el que actuarían; siendo los padrinos de ambos y estando juntos solo podían pensar en la felicidad que le esperaba a la pareja y la que ellos mismos tratarían de alcanzar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En alguna parte desconocida.**_

En grupo de nueve personas podían verse reunidos dentro de una cueva, seis de ellos estando de forma astral y los otros tres viéndose completamente… una figura de roca enorme se encontraba al frente de todos ellos, saliendo de ella dos manos que apuntaban con los dedos hacía arriba; todos ellos en ese momento parecían discutir algo de suma importancia.

- Ya tenemos a tres de los Jinchuuriki… debemos de ir por otros tres ahora… - comentó uno de los tres que estaban personalmente en la cueva.

- … Deberíamos de enfocarnos en capturar a Ichibi y Kyuubi… - comentó uno de los que estaban astralmente.

- Kyuubi es el más poderoso de todos, enfrentarlo ahora sería un suicidio – dijo otro de forma astral.

- Es verdad, pero en este momento ambos se encuentran en un mismo lugar… los dos están en Konoha y despreocupados por un posible ataque… - siguió hablando el segundo.

- Un ataque directo a Konoha, nos condenaría… - dijo otro de los que estaban presentes.

- Es posible, pero… eso nos da también una ventaja… - comentó uno de los de forma astral y de ojos en espiral - … Sasori, Kisame y Zetsu; ustedes encárguense de ir a atrapar al cinco colas… Hidan, Kakuzu; ustedes pueden ir por el seis colas… los demás busquen al siete colas… yo me encargaré de ir a Konoha y capturar a esos dos…

Con esa declaración, todos desaparecieron de esa cueva, cada grupo dirigiéndose a cumplir con lo ordenado…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 23…**

**Notas: **No me maten!!!!... sé que lo deje en lo más interesante –de nuevo-… pero he logrado colar la boda de Itachi y Deidara… jajajajaja… en el próximo capítulo les entregaré los sucesos más relevantes de la recepción y la fiesta nocturna que algunos tuvieron… jijijijiji… no habrá lemon, pero si un poco de lime… bueno, espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, etc… nos leemos!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	24. Cap 24: Akatsuki aparece

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** Psyco-Kaye, Dark-Ekin, Ed-kun, hijadelaluna, luna, Umi Reira, mar_erandie, kuranieves jaganshi, Saya_Uchiha, clarita18, mara_chan, marun15, Natusky, Hime-Sora**

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…..T___T… por favor no me maten por el tiempo que he tardado en subir este capítulo… T___T…. en verdad que lo lamento mucho… T__T… cuando comencé a escribir este capi nunca creí que pudiese tardar demasiado en terminarlo, ni mucho menos tome en cuenta los posibles obstáculos que aparecerían en mi camino en ese tiempo… T__T… estoy tan avergonzada… T///T… espero poder cubrir las expectativas que todos tenían en este capítulo. Ahhhh, afortunadamente he salido de vacaciones en mi trabajo, por lo que las próximas dos semanas pondré todo mi empeño en adelantar capítulos en todos mis fics, así que lo más probable es que puedan leer el capi 25 en esta misma semana, ya sea el martes o miércoles; con lo cual comenzará la batalla final entre Pain y Naruto, además de tener algunas sorpresas ocultas, jejejeje. Ok, sin más por el momento…

¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**Capitulo 24: Akatsuki aparece  
**

**.**

La boda había transcurrido sin ningún tipo de percance grave, únicamente con algunos retrasos en cuando al inicio de la ceremonia y la tención al acercarse el momento de entregar las argollas. Cuando Itachi y Deidara finalmente estuvieron completamente casados, salieron rumbo a la plaza donde sería la recepción… ahí, se habían colocado 80 mesas para diez personas con sus respectivas sillas y frente a todas ellas dejando un espacio razonable, había otras tres mesas de igual tamaño, en una de ellas se encontraba un enorme pastel de cuatro pisos, otra mesa tenía un pequeño letrero que decía 'Mesa de regalos' y por último la tercera mesa-que era la que se encontraba en medio de las otras- estaba preparada para que los novios, los padrinos y la familia cercana la ocupara. Nunca antes se había visto celebración tan larga… los comensales prontamente comenzaron a ponerse alegres –por no decir borrachos- y a disfrutar aún más de la música, comida y la convivencia.

En la mesa principal, los novios se ocupaban de distraerse mutuamente… con algunos besos y caricias, parecían estar demasiado contentos con haberse casado que no ponían ninguna atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fugaku y Mikoto hablaban animadamente entre ellos y algunas ocasiones se dirigían a algunas mesas para entablar conversación con sus invitados. Naruto y Sasuke habían lo mismo; con la diferencia de que el rubio tuvo que arrastras consigo a su pareja hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Tsunade y Gaara; el oji azul estuvo hablando amenamente con su amigo peli rojo, notando las claras miradas que le eran enviadas por dos chicos peli negros; siendo una de Sasuke por los –muy seguramente- celos que sentía, y el otro por su amigo Sai, del que no podía decir las razones de esa mirada… solo en una ocasión cruzo su mirada con la del chico AMBU, pero no fue capaz de descifrar el porqué es que lo miraba, había podido leer la confusión que el chico sentía, una confusión que no estaba seguro de poder entender por completo sin tener una verdadera prueba de lo que sospechaba.

Sasuke por sus parte solo resistía las enormes ganas que tenía de matar al Kazekage… él entendía que el peli rojo era un buen amigo de su Naruto, que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y que era gracias a él que su amante había podido saber más acerca de la identidad de sus padre… pero, lo que no podía comprender, era el por qué es que su rubio tenía que estar regalándole un montón de sonrisas y hasta un par de abrazos… sus celos estaban sin duda llegando a tope, y el hecho de que hubiese resistido hasta ese momento era más que nada porque no quería ocasionar una guerra entre Konoha y Suna –claro que intuía que eso no sucedería, pero arriesgarse en ese momento no estaba dentro de sus planes; en especial, si al final de todo terminase peleando con Naruto-… sin embargo, su paciencia estaba pronta a desaparecer, si es que no sucedía algo que interfiriera en la conversación de su novio con el peli rojo. Afortunadamente si que sucedió algo, sin saber cómo, en el mismo instante en que su paciencia llegaba a su límite, fue el mismo Sai quien hizo que Gaara quitase la atención en Naruto, cuando el pintor le hablo a su protegido aludiendo que ya había bebido demasiado y que debía de descansar un poco antes de que comenzase a actuar de manera extraña… el Kazekage inusualmente no dijo nada en contra, despidiéndose cortamente de Naruto se levanto de su lugar y salió en compañía de Sai rumbo a la casa que ocupaba… tal vez, era cierto que ya había bebido mucho, ya que la forma tan sumisa en la que actuó no dejaba ver al chico serio y un poco osco que realmente era…

Naruto y Sasuke los vieron marcharse con la intriga naciendo dentro de ellos, ver al peli rojo comportarse sumiso ante Sai, les había dado la clara señal de que algo realmente importante sucedía entre esos dos, algo que no sabían si estaban dispuestos a descubrir por el momento; la pareja se quedó en la mesa al lado de Tsunade y Jiraiya, quienes ya se encontraban bastante tomados, algo que demostraban con los constantes tambaleos de su cuerpo, las palabras mal pronunciadas y el claro aliento a Sake que ambos desprendían…

Mientras tanto los dos novios habían optado por salir de la fiesta, para ir directamente hasta su apartamento y disfrutar así de su primer día de casados; llegaron en poco tiempo a la casa de ambos, nada más entrar Itachi no dudo en atacar los labios de su rubio esposo, llevando una de sus manos hasta hallarse detrás de la nuca del otro, obligo así a que el beso se volviese más intenso y profundo… la otra mano había tomado rumbo a las caderas, donde se dedicaron a pasearse por sobre las ropas de manera lujuriosa. Deidara por su parte había levantado ambas manos para pasarlas por debajo de las axilas del moreno y rodearlo por el torso, acercándolo más de esa forma; mientras que una de sus piernas la había alzado y rodeado por la cadera, pegando de esa forma las entrepiernas de ambos, haciéndose notar mutuamente lo necesitados que estaban del otro.

Sin esperar más y sin dejar de besar profundamente, Itachi condujo la mano que había puesto en la cadera del otro, hasta el pecho del rubio, comenzando a desprenderlo de la ropa estorbosa que portaba… primero abrió el saco, pasando después a desabrochar la camisa celeste dejando así a la vista el torso bronceado; el Uchiha no tardo demasiado en dejar de besar la boca del otro y dirigirse a la nueva piel expuesta que lo llamaba a probarla…

Deidara por su parte, al sentir los labios suaves de su compañero sobre su pecho y la lengua jugueteando con sus pezones, no pudo resistir quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que el mismo comenzó a desvestir a su pareja, desabrochando el saco negro y la camisa blanca, para después, con la cooperación de Itachi, quitárselos y dejarlo completamente desnudo del torso; obligo entonces al moreno a erguirse por completo y de esa forma poder besarlo él en los labios, para después bajar lentamente por el blanco cuello del otro, repartiendo lamidas, mordidas, succiones y besos dulces, sintiendo el estremecimiento del otro ante cada una de sus acciones… así llegó al torso, donde primeramente entrego una larga lamida, que atravesó desde una de las costillas del lado derecho, pasando por el pezón de ese lado y llegando hasta el del lado izquierdo, donde se entretuvo un rato más, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente… escuchaba los gemidos reprimidos que el Uchiha intentaba contener, sentía y escuchaba la respiración acelerada que poseía; una de sus manos viajo hasta la pretina del pantalón del otro y sin mediarlo demasiado, desabrochó el cinturón que lo sostenía, abriendo el cierre de la prenda y en un movimiento bajándolo junto con la ropa interior que Itachi portaba… con ambas manos envolvió el duro miembro del moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo…

- humm… Dei… ahhh… – el Uchiha no pudo reprimir el gemido que se formó en cuanto sintió la forma en que era atendido.

Así que, sin querer quedarse atrás, hizo lo propio con el pantalón y ropa interior del rubio del rubio, comenzando él también a hacerle una masturbación, obligando de esa forma al otro a que soltara un sin fin de gemidos como los que él mismo había soltado antes… y fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo… un segundo, que fue suficiente para que ambos leyeran perfectamente los sentimientos que en ese momento los envolvía, haciendo con eso que nuevamente ambos se enfrascaran en un beso pasional, sin dejar de atenderse….

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En la Fiesta.**_

Sasuke había convencido a Naruto de retirarse de la mesa donde estaban los dos sannin, cuando la Hokage había comenzado a hablar de lo poco que le agradaba la relación que el hijo de Minato mantenía con el Uchiha; algo que había sido secundado por el otro sannin, alegando que esperaba que aquello solo fuese producto de las hormonas y que pronto Naruto pudiese regresar al 'buen' camino… ni al rubio ni a él les había agradado esos comentario, ambos sabían que la relación que mantenía cruzaba más allá de lo pasional o lujurioso… habían tenido que pasar muchas situaciones difíciles para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraban en esos momentos… ambos sufriendo por las decisiones equivocadas que de una forma u otra los habían convertido en enemigos, obligándolos a pelear el uno contra el otro en una última batalla en la que ninguno de los dos había ganado… o tal vez sí… habían pasado tres años desde que él había adquirido nuevamente sus memorias de esa 'otra vida', tres años en los que había tenido la oportunidad de recordar por completo los últimos pensamientos que había tenido cuando sentía la vida de su rubio extinguirse… había estado tan segado por la venganza en ese entonces, que nunca tuvo la consciencia de pensar adecuadamente el porque es que Naruto se empeñaba en estar a su lado cuando gennin, ni mucho menos el porque es que insistía en devolverlo a la aldea si él mismo le había dejado claro que no quería regresar.

Pero había estado mucho más ciego, al no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos… cada vez que recordaba el rostro de su amigo rubio, mientras estaba entrenando con Orochimaru, lo ligaba inmediatamente al hecho de que deseaba cortar el lazo que mantenía con él lo más rápido que fuese, y mucho menos había notado los sentimientos que el oji azul despertaba en él cuando lo veía en cualquiera de sus facciones… había actuado con tanta indiferencia toda su vida, ocultando sus sentimientos ante los demás, que había logrado ocultarlos incluso a él mismo; dándose cuenta de ellos demasiado tarde… el minuto que le había tomado enfrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos, fue el mismo minuto que Naruto tardaba en morir en sus brazos y por su propia culpa; regalándole un ultimo beso antes de que la muerte lo alcanzase o por lo menos es lo había pensado en ese momento… no comprendió por completo los últimos actos que realizo en ese entonces, activar el Mangekyou y abrazar fuertemente a Naruto no parecían realmente que saliera de él, pero en el instante en que aquella combinación de jutsus los envolvía, el pensamiento que tuvo aunado a aquellos actos, tal vez, aclaraban todo… y aunque no sabía como comprobarlo, él realmente quería creer que fue aquello último lo que les ayudo a tener una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, cambiando las cosas para tener una nueva y mejorada vida.

Por eso es que también sabía, que nadie además de ellos podía ver que lo que sentían entre si, era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos pudiesen imaginar… tan fuerte y sincero que habían sido capaces de regresar en el tiempo para poder cambiar todo… y viendo los ojos azules de su amante, supo que él pensaba lo mismo… solo el tiempo podría hacerles ver a los demás, cuan felices eran el uno con el otro y que nunca se arrepentirían de haber tomado esa decisión.

Llegaron a un lugar un tanto apartado de la fiesta, justamente cerca de donde se encontraba instalada la cocina provisional que se había montado; siendo que poca gente se acercaba ahí y con el ruido que había en el lugar, el Uchiha estaba seguro de que nadie los molestaría ni ellos molestarían… lo arrinconó velozmente sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar con un rechazo, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, tomado por sorpresa Naruto había abierto la boca, dándole con ello la oportunidad al moreno de poder colar su lengua dentro de la boca… y el rubio no pudo resistir mucho ante esa caricia interna; desde el mismo día en que habían regresado a la aldea hace más de una semana, no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca el uno del otro; en especial teniendo en cuenta que habían estado viviendo aún en la casa del Uchiha, donde fácilmente podrían ser escuchados por los padres de este…

En eso estaban, cuando un extraño ruido –casualmente parecido a un gemido, pero que ninguno de los dos realizó- les llamó la atención; el ruido provenía de un lugar cercano a ellos, justamente en un callejón solitario –en donde Sasuke tenía intensión de llevar a Naruto- cerca de donde estaban… ambos muchachos se vieron a los ojos, deshaciendo el beso y preguntándose si lo que habían escuchado era realmente lo que se imaginaban, en pocos segundos obtuvieron la respuesta a esa pregunta, cuando un gemido un tanto más fuerte que el anterior se dejo escuchar, junto con otras palabras que los dejaron pasmados a ambos…

- …ahhh… n-no… K-ka-kakashiii, sueltaaaa…. – y es que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas claramente por un hombre.

La voz, a pesar de lo ronca que sonaba, a Naruto le fue muy familiar… tan familiar, que se desligo del abrazo en que lo tenía envuelto Sasuke y acudió presuroso hasta el lugar de donde procedían las voces… Ciertamente no estaba preparado para encontrarse con aquella escena; si bien es cierto que se había imaginado a su sensei de peli plateado cabello atosigando a algún joven chounnin, nunca habría imaginado que aquel chounnin sería su querido sensei de la academia. Iruka se encontraba completamente recostado sobre la pared de uno de los edificios que hacían el callejón, mientras que Kakashi estaba sobre él, las manos del jounnin rodeaban el cuerpo del otro, pasando por sobre los brazos y evitando así que el otro pudiese utilizar sus propias manos para separarse –no es como si Iruka pusiese mucha resistencia, después de todo estaba soltando unos gemidos bastantes excitantes a oídos del peli plateado-, mientras que se encontraba besando el cuello del sonrojado castaño… la sorpresa de verse descubiertos por los alumnos de ambos, pero aún más la molestia que llegaron a observar en los ojos de Kakashi, dejo en claro a los muchachos lo que el jounnin estaba deseoso por hacerle a Umino… y eso solo hizo que en Naruto naciera algo que ninguno esperaba…

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES KAKASHI? – su gritó claramente hubiese sido escuchado por todos los invitados de la fiesta, si es que en ese momento no hubiese estado la música en alto, ambientando la celebración… y de no ser porque Sasuke había sostenido fuertemente al rubio, esté se habría echado encima al peli plateado, para golpearlo. – Suéltame Sasuke – terminó exigiendo a su pareja.

- ¡Cálmate! – el Uchiha le dijo eso con tranquilidad, esperando a que su pareja hiciese caso de sus palabras… claro que tratándose de Uzumaki Naruto, cualquier cosa podría esperarse menos que se calmase cuando se lo decían.

- ¡No voy a calmarme! y ¡suéltame!... Kakashi, será mejor que te alejes de Iruka-sensei o ya verás lo que te haré… - amenazó el rubio cuando, después de intentar zafarse del agarre de su novio y no poder intentarlo, giró su vista a la otra pareja, viendo cómo es que el peli plateado aún sostenía al otro sensei, pero sin besarlo ya…

- ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado, Naruto? – preguntó tranquilamente el peli plateado viendo fijamente al Uzumaki - … creía que tú más que nadie comprendería nuestro amor…

- … ¿su amor?... – preguntó un poco desconcertado el rubio, su enfado disminuyendo de golpe y su vista girándose rápidamente a ver a su sensei de castaños cabellos, el cual desde el momento en que habían sido encontrados había girado su cabeza hacía otro lugar, queriendo evitar de esa forma que s mirada se enfrentase directamente a la azulina de Naruto. - … Iruka-sensei, ¿estás enamorado de Kakashi?... – terminó preguntando; quería que su sensei le confirmase esas palabras… él necesitaba saber si había mal interpretado lo que vio y escuchó… pero después de algunos segundos en que Iruka no parecía querer mirarlo y de notar por primera vez el color rojo que invadía el rostro del mismo –algo que comprobó después de ver cómo es que las orejas de su sensei estaban inusualmente tornadas de ese color-; después girando su vista nuevamente al jounnin, lo vio con gran seriedad. - … ¿tú lo amas Kakashi?... – inmediatamente después de haber hecho esa pregunta, recibió el asentimiento de cabeza por parte del peli plateado.

- … más que a nada en el mundo… - la declaración acompaño al movimiento de cabeza, dándole gran credibilidad pues fue dicho con seriedad y mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio… ante esas palabras, el chounnin de castaños cabellos, giró rápidamente su cabeza para mirar sorprendido al shinobi que aún lo abrazaba, nadie se dio cuenta de su movimiento.

- ¿Más que al Icha Icha? – preguntó Naruto sin apartar la seriedad de su persona; sabía que si había algo que Kakashi amaba más que nada en todo el mundo y que se lo había demostrado en todo el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, era ese libro que siempre portaba y leía cada vez que podía.

- Si, incluso puedo asegurarte que lo amo más que a Konoha… - aseguró sin titubeos el peli plateado.

- ¿Tanto como para dar tu vida por él? – preguntó esa vez Sasuke, la forma en que lo hizo provocó que tanto Naruto como Kakashi girasen a verlo.

- Lo haría… si fuese la única solución que me queda… - confesó sinceramente el jounnin - … quiero hacer feliz a Iruka lo que resta de nuestras vidas y para eso debó de permanecer con vida lo más que pueda. – terminó declarando con seguridad.

- … - Naruto vio un poco sorprendido a su sensei de cabellos plateados, reconociendo la sinceridad en esas palabras y comprendiendo que Kakashi las cumpliría al pie de la letra… giró entonces su vista su otro sensei, viendo cómo es que esté miraba sonrojado y sorprendido de igual forma al otro. - … ahhh… - soltó un suspiro y relajando su mirada para volverla comprensiva y agradable - … ante esas palabras, creo que no me queda otra más que aceptar tu relación con Iruka-sensei… - habló viendo como es que en un segundo la mirada de Kakashi se iluminaba completamente - … solo, sí él te acepta como su pareja sino es así, entonces me veré forzado a intervenir… - advirtió en un segundo queriendo desanimar al jounnin.

- No te preocupes, él ya me ha aceptado… pronto cumpliremos cuatro años…. – declaró completamente feliz el peli plateado, sin dejar de abrazar ni un segundo al castaño y viendo los rostros sorprendidos de sus alumnos.

- ¡Kakashi! – exclamó en reclamo Iruka, nuevamente intentando soltarse del otro.

- ¿C-cuatro años? – preguntó un tanto escéptico el rubio.

- ¿cómo es que han podido esconderlo por tanto tiempo? – Sasuke preguntó con cierta curiosidad en su voz, para él se le hacía difícil mantener un secreto como ese oculto por tanto tiempo.

- ¿esconderlo?, nosotros no hemos escondido nada… bueno, el primer año si pero, después era más que obvio que salíamos… ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta? – preguntó el peli plateado, sintiendo los esfuerzos de su pareja y reforzando su abrazo.

- … no es como si los viéramos juntos todo el tiempo… cuatro años, Kami-sama… eso es mucho tiempo, supongo que hasta hora lo has hecho feliz porque de no haber sido así, Iruka-sensei ya te habría votado… - comentó Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo.

- … ¿Por qué es que te importa tanto con quien salga Iruka?, ¿acaso él te gusta?... – preguntó serio Kakashi, desde el momento en que Naruto los había encontrado y hubo tenido esa reacción, había querido preguntarle aquello.

- … - el rubio quedó sorprendido por esa pregunta, no se la esperaba para nada… si bien era cierto que él apreciaba mucho a su sensei de la academia, por ser una de las primeras personas que lo vieron de verdad y que le dio su apoyo, también era cierto que en esa vida, Iruka no se había acercado a él tanto como lo había hecho antes… más que nada, por el hecho de que en su nueva vida había podido tener el apoyo de Sasuke desde el inicio de la academia, recibiendo de su parte una verdadera amistad, provocando con ello que el amor que sentía por él se hiciese más fuerte y que alcanzase limites insospechados cuando el Uchiha hubo recuperado todos sus recuerdos, sin que eso cambiase su relación amorosa… por esa misma razón no podía decir que consideraba a Iruka como un padre… - … Iruka-sensei es una persona que aprecio mucho, es una magnifica persona y no me gustaría verlo con alguien que lo haga sufrir… así que espero que tu no lo hagas… - declaró únicamente antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de sus dos sensei en compañía de Sasuke.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres apoyarlos? – preguntó Sasuke cuando se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente.

- … - una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto antes de que pudiese contestarle a su pareja - … Iruka-sensei siempre será alguien importante para mi Sasuke, pero también Kakashi lo ha sido… creo que han sido tantos los años que hemos pasado juntos que puedo estar seguro de que ninguno de los dos hará algo para lastimar al otro… - terminó diciendo girándose para ver el rostro un tanto sorprendido del Uchiha.

- … si tenías confianza en ellos, ¿Por qué armaste ese alboroto?... – preguntó curioso el moreno.

- … jejeje… necesitaba comprobar que Kakashi realmente se tomaba esto en serio… y me alegró escuchar su respuesta… - contestó sonriendo felizmente, para un segundo después adquirir un poco más de seriedad - … aunque me molestó mucho el hecho de que haya pasado por desapercibido su relación… - terminó diciendo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

- … No puedes culparte… los últimos años hemos estado más al pendientes de lo que podría suceder con Akatsuki que de otra cosa… - dijo Sasuke en un intento de confortarlo, colocando una de sus manos en la nuca del oji azul y acariciando un poco los cabellos que ahí encontró.

- Y aún no debemos bajar la guardia... de alguna forma siento que algo muy importante está a punto de suceder… - confesó Naruto con la expresión completamente seria y provocando con eso que las caricias que le proporcionaba su amante se detuvieran.

- Si, yo también presiento algo… "_Espero que no sea nada malo_"… - confesó y pensó el Uchiha, después de lo cual se detuvo de pronto y tomando un poco desprevenido a Naruto, lo tomo de un brazo, de un movimiento certero, pronto lo estaba besando con pasión, un beso que además demostraba lo mucho que necesitaba que permaneciera en su vida… un beso con el que intentaba demostrarle a su rubio cuan enamorado estaba de él y agradecerle el que lo haya elegido a pesar de lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Tres días después. Coliseo.**_

Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana… el coliseo que sería la sede donde se llevarían a cabo las batallas de la tercera prueba en el examen chounnin… a comparación del coliseo en el que habían peleado Sasuke y Naruto, esté se había construido sobre una circunferencia más amplia, dejando de ese modo que en las gradas pudiesen sentarse más personas e incluso dejando espacios lo suficientemente amplios para que, en caso de emergencia, los aldeanos pudiesen salir más rápido y con menos riesgos a como había esta hecho el anterior coliseo. En esos momentos, el edificio se encontraba lleno en un 70% de su capacidad, en los pasillos internos del coliseo, justamente en un área reservada para los Kages y sus guardaespaldas, se encontraban dos de los más importantes personajes de los cinco países… Tsunade, Godaime de Konoha y Gaara, Godaime de Suna… ambos estaban más que preparados para presentarse ante las personas que estuviesen en el coliseo; ambos hablando amenamente de las próximas peleas que se llevarían acabo y dando sus pronósticos sobre quienes ganarían… fuera de esa habitación se encontraban los guardianes de ambos, siendo esa una ceremonia de conocimiento general, sabían que era más probable que alguien intentase atacarlos; una experiencia que Konoha ya había vivido tiempo atrás y que aún así estaría presente por mucho años más. Sasuke y Naruto estaban hombro con hombro intentando eludir completamente a un muy extraño Sai; el casi siempre inexpresivo pintor, en ese momento a los ojos de ambos se encontraba mostrando un rostro completamente lleno de confusión… algo simplemente inusual… y eso los hacía sentirse curiosos y un tanto temerosos por lo que sea que haya provocado esa mueca.

Se encontraban solo ellos tres en el pasillo, esperando pacientemente a que se les informara de la llegada del Mizukage junto con su escolta, al lugar y así salir al lado de los otros Kages para presentarse ante todos los asistentes a esa prueba… la pareja había llegado justo al momento en que daban las ocho de la mañana, ambos un poco desvelados, pero mostrando felicidad –uno más que el otro-, se encontraron con Tsunade y pocos minutos después, cuando Gaara hubo llegado fueron enviados fuera de esa oficina para que ellos pudiesen hablar a solar… quedándose de ese modo en compañía del chico AMBU; al que inmediatamente notaron diferente. Desde el momento en que Sai había llegado, recargo su espalda en una de las paredes del pasillo y cruzado de brazos mostró una mueca confusa… de eso ya había pasado más de 20 minutos, mismos que el pálido chico no había hecho comentario alguno sobre ellos y la relación que llevaban ni mucho menos había girado a verlos… para ese momento, Naruto se preguntaba vagamente, si es que Sai se había vuelto ciego…

El rubio no lo pudo resistir más, moviéndose del lado de Sasuke –quien lo vio extrañado- y acercándose con cautela al pintor, quedó a solo un metro de distancia de él…

- … Sai… - lo llamó suavemente sin recibir ni una mirada por parte del aludido - … mmm, ¿estas bien?, ¿hay algo que te preocupe o moleste? – se atrevió a preguntar sin dejar de ver al chico… nuevamente no recibió contestación, más sin embargo en esa ocasión fue capaz de hacer que el otro levántese su mirada –que hasta ese momento había estado perdida en algún punto desconocido en el suelo- y la fijase en su rostro… la confusión parecía haberse reforzado en cuanto lo vio, los ojos negro se posaron sobre los azules y se mantuvieron fijos a ellos por segundos eternos que hicieron que al rubio se le crisparan los nervios…

- Sai… ¿qué suce…? – comenzó a decir Naruto, siendo completamente sorprendido por la acción que realizó el pinto en él… inesperadamente los labios del otro había ido a posarse sobre los suyos, un acto que no pudo evitar, por la sorpresa como por el hecho de que el beso no duró lo suficiente como para que se le diese la oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento.

- mmm, no sentí nada… eso fue extraño… - murmuró el chico AMBU inmediatamente que se separó de Naruto, dejando que el enfado del rubio se convirtiese en curiosidad por lo escuchado.

- … ¿Qué qui…? – la pregunta que intentaba hacer el oji azul se vio interrumpida nuevamente, en esa ocasión por la presencia de un chakra completamente maligno y que él conocía a la perfección… a penas se hubo girado cuando un ataque por parte de Sasuke fue dirigido hacía el otro peli negro, Naruto a penas pudo eludir en feroz chidori que había lanzado, mientras que Sai había logrado evitarlo por completo.

- ¡TÚ BASTARDO! – la voz de ultratumba de Sasuke no deba a dudas de la enorme furia que lo invadía en esos momentos, había llegado a ponerse por delante de Naruto, sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso producto del Sharingan y un aura morada podía verse fácilmente alrededor de él.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó el pinto sin entender por completo la reacción del otro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Naruto?.... ¡TE MATARÉ POR ESO!... – gritó el Uchiha, claramente fuera de control, pronto un nuevo chidori comenzaba a formarse en su mano derecha.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS?, ¿PELEANDO ENTRE USTEDES CUANDO ESTAN AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERNOS?, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE COMPORTAN COMO VERDADEROS NINJAS? – el grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar dejó sorprendidos y aturdidos a Sasuke junto con Naruto… Sai solo permaneció callado y a la defensiva… Los tres giraron su vista para encontrar al causante de semejante grito, localizándolo en la puerta de la oficina que debían de estar vigilando… viendo bajo el marco y con una expresión molesta a la Godaime Hokage y detrás de ella estando Gaara; este último viéndolos con cierta sorpresa e intriga - … ¿QUÉ NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE EL ESPECTACULO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ES ESTÚPIDO?... Por Kami-sama se comportan como niños… - por fin eso último lo dijo bajando la voz, pero sin que su expresión dejase de verse molesta… Sasuke y Naruto habían retrocedido un poco antes el regaño de la rubia, siendo que el Uchiha al no poder concentrar su chakra, no había completado la formación del chidori, haciendo que esté desapareciera. – Si realmente quieran pelear entre ustedes, háganlo fuera de sus horas de servicio, cualquier problema personal que tengan no pueden resolverlo ahora, en especial porque Mizukage-sama podría llegar en cualquier momento… y ustedes saben lo que significaría que ninjas de Konoha fuesen vistos peleando entre sí, ¿cierto?... y habló del castigo que recibirán si siguen comportándose así… - la amenaza estaba más que clara, algo que sabían se cumpliría si seguían armando escándalo, la mirada de la rubia se los decía.

- No te preocupes Tsunade-obachan, no dejaré que Sasuke y Sai sigan peleando… - declaró Naruto sonriendo un poco nerviosamente, no creyendo que pudiese cumplir por completo con eso.

- Más les vale… - fueron las últimas palabras que les dirigió la Hokage, para después adentrarse nuevamente a la oficina y encerrarse en ella junto con el Kazekage.

- … - los tres ninjas de afuera se mantuvieron en silencio después de eso por varios segundos, siendo que Sasuke era el que a pesar del silencio no dejaba de observar fieramente a Sai, el cual se mantenía serio observando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido ambos Kages.

- … pareces frustrado, Sasuke-kun… - comentó el chico AMBU devolviendo su atención a los otros dos chicos y mostrando su sonrisa falsa.

- grrrrr…. No me provoques más maldito pintor o te juró que te mataré antes de que alguien más interfiera… - la furia en Sasuke era palpable, haciéndoles saber a los otros chicos que el Uchiha si sería capaz de desobedecer la orden dada por Tsunade.

- ahm... creo que deberías calmarte Sasuke, estoy seguro de que Sai tuvo una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hizo – intentó calmar el rubio a su novio.

- ¿Una razón?, Naruto es obvio que le gustas, sino que otra razón habría para que te besara. – devolvió el otro, fijando su vista en esa ocasión en el oji azul… su oscura mirada mostraba lo dolido que estaba por el hecho de que su rubia pareja aceptase un beso por parte de otra persona, tan a la ligera.

- … ahhhh… - suspiró el rubio con cierto desazón, reconociendo claramente el dolor en la mirada de Sasuke y sintiéndolo él mismo - … sabes que mis sentimientos por ti no han disminuido en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario Sasuke… - esa confesión la hizo mientras rodeaba suavemente el cuello del moreno y acercaba la cabeza de este hasta él - … creo que te lo he demostrado bastante… - terminó diciendo mostrándole una sonrisa amorosa al otro.

- … - Sasuke lo miró con serenidad, el enfado disminuyendo casi por completo y viendo a Naruto con cierto brillo de felicidad en sus ojos… no lo entendía ni el mismo, pero cada vez que veía a Naruto con alguien más, cuando lo veía sonreírle a otra persona, sentía como es que una horrible opresión se adueñaba de su corazón; sabía que lo que sentía eran celos por aquellos que acaparaban la atención de su pareja, pero sabía que había otro sentimiento de por medio… un sentimiento que se le hacía difícil de externar y aceptar, un sentimiento que había creído dejar de sentir cuando por fin tuvo a Naruto a su lado, pero que recientemente volvía a sentir… miedo… si, él Sasuke Uchiha, el que en algún momento fue considerado el chico más frio de todos los tiempos, sentía miedo de perder por completo a la persona más importante de su vida, de que un día se diese cuenta de que el daño que le había causado era más grande de lo que pudiese perdonar… tenía miedo de quedarse solo.

- ¿Sasuke? – llamó Naruto cuando el silencio de Sasuke se extendió.

- … bien, no lo mataré… pero tendrás que recompensarme por esto… - declaró el Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa socarrona y pervertida, diciéndole con eso al rubio lo que tendría que hacer.

- … cof, cof… Sai, ¿podrías explicarme por qué demonios me besaste?... – el oji azul se giró hacía el otro peli negro, con un sonrojo en el rostro y tratando así de eludir el tema por el que se encaminaba su pareja.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Naruto-kun? – devolvió en cambio el pintor con su sonrisa falsa.

- Antes, después de que me besaras murmuraste unas palabras que me intrigaron… - habló Naruto con seriedad, ocasionando con ello que Sasuke lo viese con cierta intriga, pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, esperando a que el rubio continuara hablando - … dijiste algo sobre que no sentiste nada cuando me besaste, y no es que me moleste, pero tus palabras me hacen pensar que ya habías besado a alguien antes… ¿es así? – terminó preguntando, externando por fin la curiosidad que nació en él un instante después del beso recibido.

- Si – contestó sinceramente Sai, no pareciendo realmente afectado por esa confesión.

- … ahhhh… ¿Quién fue?... – preguntó el oji azul, soltando un suspiro tranquilizador al saber que su deducción era cierta.

- Gaa-chan – confesó sinceramente el pintor, causando inmediatamente una reacción en los otros dos chicos…

- ¿Besaste a Gaara? – impresionado Naruto hizo la pregunta para asegurarse de que fuese cierto.

- ¿Y no te ha matado por eso? – preguntó sorprendido Sasuke al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de Sai a la pregunta hecha por el rubio.

Nuevamente el chico AMBU asintió con la cabeza, viéndose realmente relajado ante las respuestas que daba… mientras que Sasuke y Naruto lo miraban entre sorprendidos e incrédulos, ninguno de los dos tenía realmente conocimiento de que el peli rojo tuviese gustos de ese tipo, y no es que lo estuviesen juzgando, la verdad es que en realidad nunca imaginaron que el Kazekage de Suna tuviese en algún momento un amorío con cualquier otra persona... y en realidad esa declaración hasta había hecho que al Uchiha se le olvidase por completo la situación que hasta hace unos momentos lo mantenía furioso.

- Bien… eso, ¿Cuándo fue? – preguntó nuevamente el oji azul, queriendo averiguar más de la situación.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto de eso? – preguntó el pinto con una mirada diferente a las anteriores, siendo Naruto quien pudo identificar un diminuto atisbo de molestia.

- … ehm… Gaara es mi amigo tanto como tú, Sai… - confesó el rubio sin despegar su mirada del otro, pendiente de cualquier cambio en ella - … si ustedes dos se han besado, es obvio que quiero saber si su relación va en serio o solo es un experimento tuyo… - continuó siendo consciente del cambio que ocurría en el pintor, si mirada tornándose un tanto confusa - … sé que tú no has experimentado nunca lo que es sentir… me lo has dicho ya muchas veces, por eso es que quiero saber si el beso que compartiste con Gaara fue porque tu lo quisiste o simplemente porque intentabas descubrir que se siente; como estoy seguro hiciese hoy conmigo… - hablaba serio porque quería que él chico se tomase en serio todo lo que le decía - … ahora, ¿me dirás cuando fue que lo besaste y por qué exactamente lo hiciste?...

- … Fue hace tres días, cuando llegamos a la casa donde se queda… simplemente sucedió… - confesó Sai desviando por primera vez su mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Hace tres días?... ¿hablas del mismo día en que fue la boda de Itachi?, ¿después de que te llevarás a Gaara? – preguntó impresionado Naruto.

- Así es – aseguró Sai.

- Ahora entiendo porque no te mató… ambos habían tomado y seguro que él no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía – comentó con cierta burla el Uchiha.

- … dices que solo sucedió, fuiste tú quien lo besó, entonces ¿solo quisiste probar que se sentía?… - continuó con su interrogatorio Naruto.

- … y-yo… n-no lo sé… - comenzó a decir el chico AMBU; tartamudeando por primera vez, sorprendiendo con eso aún más a los otros dos - … me sentí extraño cuando lo vi hablando contigo… él parecía muy feliz de eso y… no pude soportarlo… fue nuevo y extraño para mi, el pecho me dolía y lo único que quería en ese momento era tenerlo a mi lado… los dos solos…

- … - el rubio lo vio entonces con impresión y seriedad, asegurándose de que los sentimientos que leía en la mirada de su amigo pintor fuesen reales - … ahhh… supongo que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… - suspiró y declaró mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora a Sai, quien lo miró serio pero mostrando un poco de sorpresa - … para ti ese sentimiento es nuevo, pero para mí no, Sai… lo que sucede contigo es que te gusta mucho Gaara… y lo que sentiste ese día cuando él hablaba conmigo, eran celos…

- ¿Gustarme?, ¿celos? – preguntó incrédulo el pintor - … no puede ser, yo… se supone que no puedo sentir… que nunca debería de conocer lo que se conocen como sentimientos… - declaró al final no creyendo por completo lo que Naruto le estaba dando a entender.

- Bueno, si tú crees que tu capacidad de tener sentimientos nunca funcionará, entonces no te será posible aceptar por completo los sentimientos que comenzaron a nacer en ti… - comenzó a explicar Naruto con cierta seriedad en sus palabras, pero manteniendo una sonrisa sutil en los labios - … pero, Sai… piensa que tú aún eres un ser humano… una persona que puede llegar a tener aquellos sentimientos, aquella característica que nos reconoce como seres humanos… enamorarnos no es ningún tipo de debilidad, ni mucho menos puedes considerarla como algo innecesario… – continuó diciendo, poco a poco su mirada seria fue desapareciendo para convertirse en un llena de total comprensión - … sentimientos como el amor, te harán dar todo de ti en una batalla, para salir con vida y regresar al lado de la persona que amas, persona que seguramente te estará esperando… - terminó diciendo al tiempo en que colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su amigo. Sai miró a Naruto un tanto impresionado por las palabras que había dicho, él realmente no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ese punto y ciertamente no podía comprender como es que sentimientos como el amor, podrían hacer más fuerte a una persona… bajó un poco la mirada entonces… si bien es cierto que semanas atrás se había decidido por completo a abandonar la misión que lo llevó a conocer a Gaara y así darse la oportunidad de llegar a conocer aquello que todos conocían como amistad; también era cierto que él nunca espero poder llegar a sentir realmente algo… por lo menos no después de mucho tiempo… Sasuke por primera vez en ese día, se sintió orgulloso de la magnífica persona que era Naruto, en secreto siempre había admirado su fuerza y determinación por seguir adelante sin importar cual fuese la circunstancia, e incluso admiraba mucho más el poder que poseía de perdonar a las personas… aun si estas le hubiesen hecho demasiado daño, como había sido su caso… por eso es que temía muchas veces perderlo en brazos de cualquier otro de que demostrase amor, por qué tenerlo a su lado era lo único que lo mantenía realmente feliz; él no se podía jactar de tener hacía su rubio un amor completamente puro, no… su amor era realmente egoísta, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo; él nunca aceptaría que Naruto fuese feliz con nadie más que él, tal vez podría dejarlo ir en su momento, si es que llegase a ser necesario, pero nunca aceptaría verlo con nadie más… y muy en el fondo sabía que esa situación solo lo llevaría a alcanzar una solución a todo eso…

- ¡¡Naruto-Oniichan!! – el grito de un joven se escuchó por el pasillo, haciendo con eso que la atención de los tres ninjas se posara en las tres personas que caminaban hacía ellos. Dos de ellos siendo mayores y el otro, siendo un pequeño niño de no más de once años y que los saludaba felizmente - … Me alegro de verte por aquí, estoy muy emocionado porque tendré la oportunidad de ver las peleas de hoy… - confesó el chico llegando hasta la altura de los otros tres.

- Puedo imaginarlo, se te nota lo feliz que eres por eso, Konohamaru-kun – declaró el oji azul sonriéndole a su joven amigo y dejando de lado la conversación que había mantenido con Sai.

- ¿no deberían de estar al pendiente de cualquiera que se acerque?, no están cumpliendo muy bien con su trabajo - declaró uno de los adultos que habían llegado.

- No hay que estar tan preocupados… Konran está al pendiente de todo allá afuera, si llegase a ocurrir algo yo lo sabría de inmediato… - contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro y viendo a quien le había hablado - … Me parece raro que estés por estos rumbos ero-sennin; yo creía que ya te habrías ido de la aldea… - mencionó viendo fijamente al sannin.

- No creerás que voy a dejar Konoha ahora más que nunca… - fue lo que dijo Jiraiya, mostrando más seriedad de lo que algunas hubiesen visto en él.

- … - Naruto vio serio a su sensei preguntándose qué es lo que él sabría… que es lo que sería tan importante como para que se hubiese obligado a quedarse en la aldea.

- ¿Ha llegado ya Mizukage-sama? – preguntó de pronto el abuelo de Konohamaru, vestido formalmente con su traje de Tercer Hokage y viéndose realmente serio para la ocasión.

- No, debe de estar a punto de llegar… la hora de que inicie la prueba está cerca… - contestó Sasuke en esa ocasión, mostrando la seriedad que todos conocían en él.

- Supongo que Tsunade y Kazekage-sama están dentro de la oficina – comentó Jiraiya después de unos momentos de silencio.

- Si… ¿quieren entrar?, seguramente no se molestaran porque ustedes pasen – sugirió el oji azul recuperando su sonrisa.

- Creo que lo haremos, antes de que llegue Mizukage-sama quisiera decirles algo a Tsunade y Gaara – confesó el Tercer Hokage.

Inmediatamente de terminar de decir esas palabras se acercó hasta la puerta de la oficina, tocando un par de veces en ella antes de escuchar el 'Pase' desde el otro lado; al instante abría la puerta para mostrarse a la vista de los otros dos Kages; sin decir nada más entró lentamente a la habitación siendo seguido por el sannin peli blanco. Konohamaru se quedó afuera, hablando alegremente con su Oniichan y los dos pelinegros… pero a pesar de ello, Sasuke y Naruto tenían sus mentes enfocadas en las últimas palabras que escucharon del viejo Sarutobi; ambos habían vivido lo suficiente como para saber cuando no fiarse de la tranquilidad que mostrase cualquier ninja, puesto que no siempre lo que realmente pasaba era lo que demostraban en sus auras… y en ese caso no era la excepción, a pesar de que el Tercero y Jiraiya hayan mantenido en todo momento la tranquilidad en sus cuerpos, las palabras tan serias que soltaron frente a ellos, les habían hecho que un presentimiento se posase en sus corazones… algo ocultaban ellos dos y seguramente tendría mucho que ver con Akatsuki…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Frontera de Konoha.**_

Siete personajes con las capas de Akatsuki se encontraban en un pequeño prado, cerca de la frontera de la aldea… todos ellos estaban formando un círculo en medio del cual se encontraba una mujer con el cabello azulado y una rosa de papel en su cabello, miraba seriamente a los otros seis personajes, los que portaban en sus rostro unos objetos que fácilmente podrían confundirse con piercings oscuros. Tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado hasta ese punto, rodeados de arboles y maleza, se encontraban al pendientes de cualquier movimiento que les dijese que habían sido descubiertos… afortunadamente ellos eran ninjas con las mejores habilidades jamás existentes, lo que los había ayudado a formar esa organización de criminales ya conocida por todo el continente…

- … ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo de este modo?... – preguntó la mujer de cabello azulado, en su tono de voz podía reconocerse claramente la preocupación que le invadía en esos momentos.

- No te preocupes por mí, sabes que nadie puede derrotarme sin importar que jutsus utilicen en mi contra – contestó uno de los otros seis, más específicamente un hombre bien parecido de cabello naranja revuelto, más joven que cualquier otro pero que por la forma de hablar parecía ser el cabecilla de todos.

- Aún así, intenta no forzarte demasiado… - sugirió ella al estar consciente de lo que estaba por suceder.

- Será inevitable… enfrentarme a Ichibi y Kyuubi al mismo tiempo, hará que recurra a gran parte de mi chakra… pero te aseguro que no me dejaré vencer, Konan… - dijo seguro el mismo hombre viendo fijamente a su compañera, para después levantar la mirada hacia la enorme muralla que rodeaba a Konoha - … bien, es momento de que todo de comienzo. – declaró decidido.

Un segundo después los otros cinco ninjas se adelantaron un poco más cerca de la frontera, deteniendo y mirando serios su objetivo… Konan observo fijamente a los seis ninjas por algunos segundos antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas blancas, al tiempo en que un nombre salía de sus labios… una palabra ante la cual los otros comenzaron sus movimientos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Coliseo de Konoha**_

Las nueve de la mañana, y todas las gradas del coliseo se encontraban completamente llenas… minutos atrás la Godaime Mizukage había hecho acto de presencia, presentándose adecuadamente ante Gaara, a quién no había visto ni una sola vez desde que hubiese llegado a la aldea, sorprendiéndose un poco al descubrir lo joven que era el peli rojo… ella era muy parecida a Tsunade, hermosa, monumental, pero peligrosa… algo que sabían por la forma en que a veces ella le hablaba a sus propios vigilantes y el rostro tan lúgubre que colocaba… su cabello largo hasta los tobillos, su rostro hermoso y solo cubriendo su ojo derecho por un mechón de su cabello… custodiada por dos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, uno de ellos más bajo que el otro y viéndose inusualmente tímido, portaba lo que parecía ser una doble espada a la espalda, usando un tipo extraño de anteojos y teniendo sus dientes afilados –algo que podía verse en las pocas veces que sonreía y que a Sasuke le recordó mucho a su antiguo compañero del equipo Taka-; el otro ninja parecía ser más rudo, portando en sus orejas lo que parecían ser sellos, su ojo derecho se encontraba cubierto por un parche y su carácter era más extrovertido que el del otro.

Los cuatro Kages estaban en ese momento en el balcón predestinado para ellos, vestidos con sus trajes correspondientes, siendo que los dos Hokages vigentes de Konoha se encontraban en el medio del Kazekage y la Mizukage, cada uno de ellos con sus propios guardianes detrás de sus asientos… para Gaara, eran sus propios hermanos, ambos dispuestos con seriedad y portando sus armas, listos para pelear en caso de ser necesario; para Tsunade, los elegidos habían sido Sasuke y Naruto; para Sarutobi, sus guardianes fueron el propio Kakashi en compañía de Sai, mientras que para la Mizukage eran los ninjas que la acompañaban desde el inicio de su viaje. En medio del coliseo ya era posible observarse a los ocho combatientes que habían logrado pasar a la tercera prueba… ocho, justo como aquella vez tres años antes…

- … – la Hokage entonces se levantó de su silla y se adelantó hasta la baranda del balcón, comenzando así a decir su discurso - ¡Señoras y señores!, les doy la bienvenida a esta, la última prueba del examen de ascenso a nivel chounnin, para mí y mi aldea es un placer darles la bienvenida a todos, en especial a Mizukage-ama y Kazekage-sama… - comenzó diciendo la rubia, haciendo que los mencionados se levantasen de su lugar al momento en que escuchaban sus títulos, y saludar así a los espectadores -… hoy, frente a ustedes se presentaran los ocho candidatos a chounnin, demostrándoles sus habilidades en un combate de uno a uno… ¡Ahora declaró iniciada la tercera prueba!, ¡Disfruten del espectáculo, hasta el final! – dijo al final, cuando los otros dos Kages se hubiesen sentado nuevamente, y sentándose ella misma cuando termino de hablar, recibiendo rápidamente el grito emocionado de toda la gente.

- Esto será muy interesante… ¿crees que tus candidatos sean lo suficientemente poderosos como para vencer a los míos? – preguntó la Mizukage sin apartar la vista del centro del coliseo, pendiente de la primer batalla que estaba pronta a realizarse, pero hablándole claramente a Tsunade.

- No puedo asegurarlo por completo… pero creo que un par de ellos pueden hacer que tus dos candidatos coman el polvo… - declaró la Hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh, yo no lo diría tan segura, mis chicos este año han superado las expectativas de cualquiera… además de que sus habilidades no han sido demostradas por completo… - aseguró la Mizukage, sonriendo un tanto arrogantemente - … por cierto Kazekage-sama, ¿no le gusta hablar o simplemente cree que nuestra conversación es aburrida?... – preguntó al peli rojo, intentando que esté participara en la plática.

- No tengo nada que decir con respecto a ese tema… después de todo solo uno de los ninjas de mi aldea a logrado pasar a esta prueba… - comentó el joven Kage sin apartar la mirada del coliseo.

- oh, ¿eso es cierto?, ¿entonces porqué perder el tiempo para venir a ver cómo es que su único combatiente perderá? – preguntó la Mizukage mofándose y viendo con cierta burla a Gaara.

- … - el silencio del peli rojo se extendió por unos segundos, haciendo que los amigos y familia del chico se preguntaran que es lo que daría en contestación, tomando en cuenta lo poco paciente que era con respecto algunos temas - … Vine, porque había algo importante que tenía que entregar… - fue la contestación que dio, sorprendiendo a todos por la seriedad que había utilizado.

- ¿Algo importante?, ¿y qué es eso? – preguntó la joven mujer cambiando su expresión y tono de voz a una seria e intrigada.

- … solo… algo personal… - contestó simplemente el peli rojo aún sin girar a ver a los otros.

- mmm, eso me suena como a una novia… ¿acaso el Kazekage está pronto a darnos la noticia de su casamiento? – preguntó un poco más alegre la Mizukage.

- … - pero Gaara no respondió nada.

- "_Gaara parece extraño el día de hoy, ni siquiera cuando veníamos hacia acá me dirigió la palabra…_ - Naruto estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo, después de todo y a pesar de que tuviesen pocas semanas conviviendo como era debido, él podía asegurar que conocía a la perfección el carácter del peli rojo - _… debe de ser por lo que el viejo y ero-sennin le dijeron_" – terminó pensando después de recordar las serias palabras de sus dos superiores.

- "_Ellos tienen razones más que suficientes para estar así_" – el pensamiento que apareció en su mente, con la voz de Kyuubi lo sorprendió un poco, puesto que no había sentido en que momento la conexión entre sus mentes se habría.

- "_Kyuubi… ¿acaso hay algo que necesites decirme?, si es así dilo claramente_" – preguntó el rubio con seriedad a su bijuu.

- "_… Ese maldito de Pain está en Konoha…_" – fue la declaración que dio el zorro.

- … "_¿Qué?..._ – y Naruto no pudo evitar tensarse ante las palabras escuchadas, haciendo con eso que la atención de sus compañeros de equipo se colocarán sobre él - _… ¿estás completamente seguro?_" – realmente él no quería que eso sucediese… y ciertamente no esperaba que algo así ocurriese antes de lo que debería de suceder.

- "_Nunca olvidaría el olor de esas marionetas… y además, el ambiente está lleno del mismo aroma que rodeaba la aldea en aquella pelea… si quieres evitar que vuelva a suceder lo que en aquella ocasión, será mejor que te alejes de ahí y busques a esos tipos…_" – la advertencia estaba dada, Naruto sabía que si seguía en ese lugar lo más probable es que todas las personas del coliseo se viesen involucradas nuevamente en una batalla que nada tendría que ver con ellos y que posiblemente no saliesen con vida si es que Pain llegaba hasta ese lugar… respirando profundo, fijo su vista en el respaldo de la silla que utilizaba Tsunade en esos momentos y sin pensarlo demasiado camino hasta estas de pie a un lado de la rubia, e inclinándose lo suficiente dijo lo que creía conveniente. - … Kyuubi me acaba de informar que Pain está cerca… creo que sería conveniente desalojar el coliseo antes de que él llegue… - susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo la Hokage lo escuchase.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó la Godaime en el mismo tono utilizado por el oji azul.

- Si… antes, nunca se ha equivocado… - fue la respuesta que dio Naruto, viéndose seguro de la afirmación que daba e irguiéndose por completo, esperando así las órdenes que diera la Hokage.

- … Muy bien, tú y Sasuke comuníquenle a los chounnin, jounnin y AMBUS en el publico que comiencen con el plan F; después regresen aquí inmediatamente… - dijo la rubia con seguridad, de inmediato tanto Naruto como el Uchiha desaparecían de la presencia de todos los que se encontraban en el balcón - … Lamento decir, que tendremos que suspender las peleas… - declaró a los Kages que la veían con intriga.

- ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó la Mizukage.

- … Me acaban de informar que Akatsuki está próximo a Konoha, creo que interrumpir las pruebas de ascenso a chounnin se ha vuelto una maldición… - declaró firme la Godaime.

- ¿Akatsuki?, ¿te refieres a esa organización criminal que últimamente se ha estado moviendo por los cinco países? – preguntó la Mizukage.

- Así es, parece que ahora Konoha es su objetivo… ahhh… supongo que tendremos que posponer esta prueba tiempo indefinido… - confirmo la rubia, suspirando y poniéndose de pie después de hablar - … Sandaime-sama, será mejor estar preparados para la batalla que se aproxima…

- Supongo que sugieres que realicemos el sello – comentó el Sandaime, también levantándose de su lugar.

- Si, es lo único que nos queda por hacer ahora. – afirmó Tsunade seriamente - … Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama… esta no es una pelea en la que deban envolverse, por favor les pido que vayan al refugio como todos los demás… nosotros nos encargaremos de resolver todo esto. – terminó hablándoles a los otros Kages.

- … Puede que Akatsuki ahora este atacando tu aldea, pero esa organización es tan problema tuyo como el de los demás países… si ellos están aquí ahora, lo que debemos hacer es enfrentarlos y derrotarlos… - declaró firmemente la Mizukage poniéndose en pie, en su rostro podía verse la seguridad de sus palabras.

- Mizukage-sama tiene razón… sé porque Akatsuki está aquí, pero… soy el Kazekage de Suna, proteger mi aldea esta antes que mi propia vida, tarde o temprano Akatsuki irá a nuestras aldeas y las destruirá, pero si hoy podemos derrotarlos, entonces debemos de pelear contra ellos… - Gaara habló, observando fijamente a los dos Hokages de Konoha.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos por algunos segundos, hasta que una explosión se escuchó en la lejanía y una nube de polvo en combinación con humo se pudo observar… Akatsuki, claramente había comenzado con el ataque a Konoha.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Sasuke y Naruto**_

Los pocos minutos que les tomó comunicares a todos los ninjas presentes entre el público lo que la Hokage había ordenado, los llevó a no poder cruzar palabra alguna sobre la situación que estaba sucediendo en ese momento… terminado el trabajo los ninjas comenzaron a distribuirse por el lugar pidiéndole a todas las personas que desalojaran el coliseo y que se apresuraran a llegar hasta los rostros de los Hokages, donde debían de refugiarse; fue entonces, cuando varias personas comenzaban a salir ya del lugar, cuando pudieron escuchar la primera explosión que daba inicio a una batalla. Sasuke y Naruto observaron con seriedad el lugar proveniente de aquel ataque, sabían que la vigilancia había sido aumentada como precaución, como usualmente se hacía en esos eventos donde se reunían varios Kages, sin embargo ambos sabían que para Akatsuki no les sería difícil deshacerse de aquella vigilancia, algo que comprobaban en esos momentos.

- Esto es malo, ¿no es así? – preguntó Sasuke a su pareja, sin apartar la vista del lugar de donde provenía el ataque.

- … no, el ataque de Pain se ha adelantado demasiado… ahora nos encontramos en el punto donde todo comenzó… - contestó el rubio viendo el mismo lugar que su compañero.

- Es diferente… - comentó el moreno fijando su vista en el oji azul, al mismo tiempo en que esté giraba su rostro para verlo - … yo estoy a tu lado ahora y ambos sabemos que no terminara igual que aquella vez… - no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño, queriendo entregarle la confianza que necesitaba y que de esa forma se alentara para pelear lo mejor que pudiese.

- … Si, tienes razón… esta vez, nosotros venceremos… - sonrió confiado Naruto, aceptando las palabras de Sasuke como verdaderas y llenándose de una confianza que muy pocas veces llegó a sentir.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ir por ellos?, esperar a que lleguen aquí podría ser aburrido y lo más probable es que la vieja nos prohíba pelear… - sugirió el Uchiha cambiando su sonrisa por una arrogante y retadora.

- … ¿buscar a Pain sin informar a Tsunade-obachan de esto?... eso no suena muy de ti Sasuke… - comentó el rubio mostrando la misma sonrisa que su compañero y levantando una de sus cejas - … pero esa idea me agrada… - terminó diciendo con firmeza - … así que, hay que ir ya…

Ni bien terminó de decir eso ambos tomaron rumbo en dirección de donde podían encontrar a las seis marionetas de Pain… ambos mostrándose serios, pero más que nada decididos a llevar a cabo lo que por tantos años habían deseado… cambiar el destino de Konoha y el de ellos mismos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 24…**

**Notas:** bueno, no pude hacerlo más largo como tenía planeado desde un principio, sin embargo como ya habrán leído al inicio, al estar de vacaciones podré adelantar mucho todos mis fics, lo que posiblemente signifique el próximo final de este maravilloso escrito, del cual estoy muy orgullosa y agradecida con ustedes por seguir leyéndolo hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios, felicitaciones, críticas y demás. Nos leemos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	25. Cap 25: Cara a Cara

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis más sinceras gracias a:** hijadelaluna, Hime-Sora, Psyco-Kaye, luna, Ayame chan, NathDragonessa, Saya_Uchiha, , mar_erandie, hoshinautau, Mikami92 y AGUILA FANEL**

También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:** ….

Ehm… cof, cof… bueno… lamento mucho el retraso con este capítulo; y como ya lo dije en mi perfil, no tengo ninguna excusa para explicar esto, ^-^… por lo pronto espero que no me maten cuando terminen de leer este capitulo ...

¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**Capitulo 25:Cara a Cara  
**

**.**

_**Kyuubi**_

Había sentido el olor de aquellos sujetos un par de minutos antes de que el primer ataque se sintiese en la aldea; si bien sus sentidos eran mucho más desarrollados que los de cualquier otro animal común y corriente –aún si fuese un perro ninja-, él tenía pleno conocimiento de que no siempre sus sentidos podían ayudarle en todo… y ese era uno de esos momentos; no pudo oler o sentir la presencia de aquellos sujetos hasta que el ataque a Konoha estuvo prácticamente sobre ellos; por lo que eso solo podía significar una cosa… un jutsu de ocultamiento… lo había confirmado, cuando semanas antes, en la aldea del remolino, no fuese capaz de detectar a aquellos ninjas que intentaran capturarlo. Y desafortunadamente, ese jutsu era justamente lo que le impedía poder detectar a quien manejaba a las seis 'marionetas' de Pain... algo le decía que mientras el jutsu se mantuviese activo no podrían dar con aquel sujeto, pero también sabía que esa sería su única oportunidad de enfrentarlo directamente, vencerle y pode obtener información acerca de Madara… era seguro que aquel ninja debía de saber quién era Madara, cuáles eran sus objetivos y que tan poderoso debía de ser.

Por eso es que ahora corría por los tejados de la aldea, el segundo y tercer ataque ya se habían efectuado mientras intentaba llegar hasta su objetivo, el cual era estar al lado de Naruto tan pronto como le fuese posible… y es que mientras estuviesen separados, el riesgo de salir heridos de gravedad eran mucha más grandes, ya que durante los años que habían permanecido fuera de la aldea entrenando, habían cruzado por algunas situaciones que los hicieron darse cuenta de aquel punto tan importante para ellos, muchas veces en que el rubio y el Uchiha habían tenido que entrenar lejos suyo, Naruto había tenido un descenso considerable de chakra… por lo menos en cuanto al chakra demoniaco, pues el propio parecía no verse afectado; algo que los llenó de intriga y preocupación, puesto que en cada momento que eso sucedía, si Naruto resultaba herido, sus heridas tardaban en curarse hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de él y tener así el suficiente control de ese chakra; por eso es que estaba tan preocupado… porque necesitaba asegurarse de que Naruto no saliese herido de gravedad en esa batalla…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Hospital de Konoha**_

El edificio en ese día se encontraba con solo un 30 por ciento de su capacidad, los ninjas médicos, en su minoría, se encontraban en ese lugar en espera de los posibles gennin heridos que resultasen de la prueba que se llevaría a cabo, y ya que no esperaban a muchos en condiciones graves, se les había dado el día libre al resto del personal medido… además de que las dos encargadas del hospital –Shizune y Sakura-, en colaboración de Tamura, la encargada del invernadero medicinal; se encontraban realizando una muy importante investigación dentro de uno de los laboratorios del hospital… las tres, llevaban trabajando juntas en un nuevo método que les ayudase a minimizar el tiempo de conversión que se perdía al hacer la medicina final de las plantas que cultivaban; y ese día parecía que por fin obtenían resultados o por lo menos estaban cerca de obtenerlos. Sin embargo el sonido escuchado y que fácilmente podía ser interpretado como una explosión hizo que su experimento se viese interrumpido abruptamente, al principio las tres habían creído que aquel sonido fue producto de las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo en el coliseo de la aldea, peleas que eran parte de la tercera prueba del examen de ascenso a nivel chounnin… pero, aquel pensamiento se vio desplazado por otro cuando una segunda exposición se escuchó, proveniente de una dirección diferente a donde se encontraba el coliseo.

Rápidamente, las tres mujeres salieron del laboratorio donde se encontraban y comenzaron a dar órdenes a todos los ninjas médicos que ahí se encontraban… la situación era más que obvia para ellas, un ataque se estaba haciendo a la aldea en esos instantes y por lo mismo no necesitaban que las ordenes de Tsunade llegasen a ellas; la responsabilidad de las tres era mantener a las personas a su cargo, sanas y salvas, en especial a los pacientes que estaban hospitalizados. La mayoría de los médicos acataron rápidamente y sumo respeto las ordenes de las tres mujeres, al ser las tres alumnas de la mujer más importante de la aldea, sabían que lo que ellas dijesen era como si la misma Tsunade lo estuviese haciendo; y por eso es que nadie replicaba… afortunadamente el hospital tenía un túnel seguro y muy resistente a cualquier ataque, que conectaba el edificio con los refugios que se encontraban en la montaña de las cabezas Hokage, por lo que podían trasladar eficientemente a todos por ese camino, sin necesidad de preocuparse más de la cuenta. Mientras, el resto de los ninjas médicos, en compañía de las tres alumnas de Tsunade, salían del hospital y dividiéndose en tres grupos, tomaban dirección de las explosiones; cada grupo dirigido por una de ellas…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Coliseo**_

Las personas comenzaban a salir rápidamente del lugar, los ninjas que ahí se encontraban, se habían desperdigado por el lugar ayudando a salir a todos los espectadores, y esperando las órdenes que la Hokage les fuese a entregar… Neji y Shikamaru estaban entre todos esos ninjas, siendo los primeros a los que se les había dicho que se pusiera en marcha el plan y ayudando a pasar la voz a los demás ninjas; cuando ocurrió la explosión, supieron que cualquiera que fuese la razón para poner a salvo a los aldeanos, debían de hacerlo rápidamente o personas inocentes se verían involucradas en una pelea que no les competía… ambos pusieron la debida atención al lugar donde ocurriera el primer ataque, vigilando que no se acercaran demasiado rápido o por lo menos que los vigilantes que había cerca del lugar pudiesen retener al enemigo el máximo tiempo posible; fue por eso que ellos fueron los únicos que se percataron de los movimientos que hacían sus compañeros de generación… Naruto y Sasuke, salieron rumbo al lugar que ellos observaban, y conociéndolos como lo hacían estaban completamente seguros de que iban hacía allá con el propósito de involucrarse en esa batalla; giraron a verse solo un segundo antes de decidirse por que hacer… en rápidos y agiles movimientos, llegaron en menos de un minuto hasta el balcón donde aún se encontraban los cuatro Kages discutiendo lo que debían de hacer a partir de ese momento; interrumpiendo al Tercer Hokage dijeron lo que tenían que decir…

- La mayoría de las personas han salido del coliseo y comienzan a dirigirse a los refugios… - comenzó a decir Shikamaru, sin saber exactamente como decir lo siguiente.

- … hemos visto a Sasuke y Naruto dirigirse al lugar donde ocurrió el ataque – continuó diciendo el Hyouga, hablando con seriedad.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó incrédula la Godaime Hokage. - … esos niños me las pagaran, ir a un lugar tan peligroso sin que se los ordenara…

- ¿Quiere que los sigamos?, aún podemos alcanzarlos y detenerlos – sugirió Neji, esperando que sus palabras se tomasen en cuenta, aunque presentía que aunque siguiesen a esos dos, no podrían ser de gran ayuda.

- No… - habló entonces el Sandaime llamando la atención de todos sobre si - … no deben de preocuparse de momento, le pedí a Jiraiya que los mantuviese vigilados y los ayudase en lo que pudiera, seguramente esta tras de ellos ahora. – tranquilizó un poco con sus palabras a los dos ninjas recién llegados - … aunque seguro que no necesitaran mucha ayuda.

- Confía mucho en la capacidad de ellos para ser solo unos mocosos, ¿tiene bases para hacerlo? – preguntó la Mizukage con seriedad, comenzando a preguntarse qué clase de habilidades tenían Sasuke y Naruto como para que nadie pareciese realmente preocupados por su bienestar… una nueva explosión se escucho, la dirección era muy diferente a la anterior.

- Ellos han mostrado ser muy poderosos, podrán ser capaces de entretener a Akatsuki por unos minutos mientras ideamos un plan para atraparlos – comentó el Sandaime.

- Aún así, creo que sería mejor que Kakashi y Sai los siguieran… conociéndolos, esos críos podrían cometer una estupidez y salir heridos… - comentó Tsunade ante las palabras de Sarutobi.

- … bien, Kakashi, Sai ya escucharon… - habló el Sandaime, ante lo cual inmediatamente después los dos mencionados desaparecían de la vista de los Kages.

- ¿Qué haremos para atrapar a por lo menos uno de ellos? – se atrevió a preguntar Shikamaru.

- … Shikamaru, Neji; busquen a Itachi y el consejo de los Uchiha… ellos mantienen dentro de sus conocimientos varios jutsus que podrían sernos de utilidad en esta batalla… – habló la rubia Hokage - … diríjanlos donde se encuentren Naruto y Sasuke, con ayuda de ellos podrán hacer algo para capturar a alguno de los miembros de Akatsuki.. – apenas terminó de dar esa indicación, los dos ninjas desaparecieron.

- Nosotros como los Kages, primero tendremos que asegurarnos de la seguridad de los civiles… - declaró la Godaime Hokage - … después podremos encargarnos de los Akatsuki…

- … Supongo que tienes razón, pero mientras eso sucede creo que mis chicos podrían ayudar a mantener a raya a esos ninjas renegados… - dijo la Mizukage, señalando con la cabeza a sus dos guardaespaldas - … no se dejen guiar por la fachada, ellos realmente son poderosos…

- En dado caso, nosotros también podemos ayudar, además... – declaró la chica rubia de cuatro coletas.

Una nueva explosión se dejó escuchar impidiendo que la hermana de Gaara pudiese continuar con su discurso… una densa nube de polvo los rodeo de inmediato, signo inequívoco de que la batalla estaba que ellos tendrían estaba a punto de comenzar, puesto que era obvio que miembros de Akatsuki, acababan de llegar hasta ellos…y aunque todo comenzaba más rápido de lo que hubiesen imaginado o querido, sabían que no podían hacer nada más que defenderse y hacer lo mejor por evitar una tragedia… cuando el ambiente se hubo despejado y sus ojos pudiesen ver nuevamente con claridad, cerca del coliseo, sobre el techo de uno de los edificios adjuntos, pudieron observar a dos personajes que vestían con la capa negra de nubes rojas que los identificaba a la vista de cualquiera, como miembros de Akatsuki… pero, ninguno de los presentes pudo identificarlos…

Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello corto –atado de un modo extraño-, su rostro un tanto delicado dejaba ver que se trataba de una mujer; el otro tenía el cabello largo suelto y siendo una cabeza más alto que la otra persona… ambos llevaban en sus rostros lo que parecían ser –en primera instancia- pearcings negros, además de que ninguno mostraba signos de sentimiento alguno en sus rostros, aún a pesar de que se en poco se enfrentarían a un número mayor de ninjas, siendo cuatro de ellos los Kages de las aldeas más poderosas del mundo ninja y por tanto siendo mucho más poderosos que cualquier otro ninja que se encontrase en Konoha… o por lo menos es lo que todos creían…

En un segundo, el más alto de los dos se posiciono sobre la barda que circundaba el coliseo y realizando algunos sellos de manos, puso lo suficientemente alertas a los ninjas contra los que se enfrentaría… y la pelea comenzaba en ese momento…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Naruto y Sasuke**_

Tenían ya un par de minutos de haber llegado al lugar de la primera explosión, en su camino fueron conscientes de las otras dos explosiones que se dejaron escuchar, lo que les hizo dudar qué dirección tomar… duda que desapareció un segundo después, cuando recordaron que Pain –muy probablemente- estaría haciendo uso de sus seis marionetas para atacar la aldea… Al llegar habían encontrado a uno de los seis Pain de pie cerca de una enorme pila de escombros –de los cuales salía una nube espesa de humo gris- y rodeándolo, en el suelo, se encontraban varios cuerpos de ninjas de Konoha, inmóviles y ciertamente muertos. El Pain giró su cabeza a verlos en cuanto los sintió llegar, manteniéndose así por eternos segundos y pareciendo esperar a que ellos atacasen primero.

Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato, tener recuerdos de aquella pelea le daba cierta ventaja contra Akatsuki, y entendía que debía de aprovecharlo por completo. Dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, que en ese momento estaba teniendo una pelea con aquel Pain, el único que podía absorber chakra y que resultaba ser el que posiblemente le diese más problemas a Naruto de enfrentarse con él… era algo que ya había platicado con Sasuke un tiempo atrás, el moreno, siendo que tenía más practica con el taijutsu; así que en cuanto lo había reconocido, le había informado a su pareja de que Pain se trataba y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el moreno comenzaba a enfrascarse en una batalla con el otro.

Y esa pelea tenía un par de minutos dándose a lugar, Naruto observaba con seriedad eso, analizando cada movimiento que realizaba Pain, admitiendo que la mayoría de ellos eran muy buenos y otros tantos difíciles de eludir; un golpe entre ambos contrincantes y en un instante estaban separados por varios metros, Sasuke apenas se encontraba con la respiración un poco acelerada, no había sudor en su rostro ni ningún otro tipo de rastro que indicara cansancio por su parte; de Pain podía decirse lo mismo, con la única diferencia que en su rostro presentaba algunas marcas de golpes que indicaban claramente quien llevaba la ventaja. Sasuke había quedado a unos metros de donde el oji azul se encontraba, por lo cual fue capaz de dirigirle algunas palabras lo suficientemente audibles para que solo él pudiese escuchar, seguidamente el moreno se adelantó unos pasos viendo seriamente a su enemigo y emitiendo una sonrisa ladeada comenzó un ataque directo contra el otro; intentó golpearlo con uno de sus puños cuando el otro estuvo a su alcance, el intento de golpe fue detenido cuando un brazo del Akatsuki se levantó por sobre su pecho, chocando con el antebrazo de Sasuke y evitando de esa forma que el golpe le diese directamente; al mismo tiempo Pain elevaba su otra mano hecha puño y la dirigía al encuentro de la mandíbula del Uchiha, quien, en el mismo instante que se dio cuenta de aquel contraataque, se movió lo suficientemente rápido, alejándose unos metros de su oponente y evitando de esa forma el golpe.

Una batalla de taijutsu se hizo presente nuevamente frente a los ojos azules, sin embargo la fuerza y velocidad de está era mucho más grande que la anterior, siendo que en esos momentos ninguno de los dos se contuvo de demostrar su verdadero poder, aunque ni Sasuke ni Naruto se sintieron sorprendidos cuando vieron la verdadera fuerza y poder del Akatsuki, pues bien sabían que si ellos mismos habían obtenido mayor poder en esos años, existía la enorme posibilidad de que esa organización de criminales supieran de dichas habilidades, por lo que debían de incrementar sus poderes para poder enfrentarlos… Akatsuki, después de todo, no era nada para tomarse a la ligera; mucho menos Pain quien era el líder de ese grupo… por lo menos ante los ojos de todos.

Naruto desde atrás y a una distancia lo suficientemente buena como para evitar verse involucrado en la batalla, no despegaba sus ojos del intercambio de golpes, no podía evitar preguntarse dónde se encontraban las restantes marionetas de Pain, desde que habían encontrado a este Akatsuki se había estado preguntando sobre los movimientos de los otros cinco, pues aunque estaba consciente de que ahora ellos podían estar en camino hasta donde él se encontraba, algo le decía que había más en ese asunto que estaba ignorando; puesto que la última vez que se había enfrentado a esos sujetos, inmediatamente que fue reconocido, los otros cinco se habían presentado frente a él un minuto después.

- "_Kyuubi… ¿qué tanto falta en que llegues aquí?_" – preguntó Naruto en su mente, su voz sonando preocupada, frente a él Sasuke contenía perfectamente al Pain.

- "_Estaré ahí en un minuto, me entretuve ayudando a un par de ninjas… ¿sucede algo?_" – preguntó el zorro después de notar la preocupación del rubio.

- "_Me preocupa que los otros Pain no lleguen aquí… ¿crees que haya algo que los mantenga alejados de nosotros?_" – preguntó el oji azul con tono preocupado.

- "_… Shukaku…_" – dijo simplemente el Kyuubi, haciendo que con esas palabras Naruto por fin entendiese completamente cual era el otro objetivo de Pain al estar en Konoha.

- "_¡Rayos!, había olvidado por completo eso… ¿crees que puedas ir donde esta Gaara?_" – dijo Naruto sin poder evitar demostrar en su rostro la preocupación que sentía.

- "_… Aún si pudieras hacer eso, no lo creo conveniente… sabes que él puede hacerse cargo de los Pain que intenten atacarlo, además de que los dejaste con tus otros amigos…_" – contestó seriamente el zorro.

- "_No estoy tan seguro de eso… recuerda cómo es que terminó la última vez…_" – contra dijo el oji azul al demonio, sin importar que palabras le intentasen dar aliento, nada sería lo suficientemente bueno como para calmar sus temores de perder a un buen amigo y aliado.

- "_¿Y qué piensas hacer?, no puedes dejar al Uchiha enfrentarse solo a los Pain que lleguen, pues es seguro que pronto otros estarán allí…_ - comenzó a decir Kyuubi sonando completamente serio - _… si quieres ayudar al peli rojo, lo que deberías hacer es llamar la atención de todos los Pain y con eso hacer que te persigan solo a ti"_– sugirió el zorro.

- "_Ese es un muy buen plan, sin embargo… para lograrlo necesitaría utilizar un jutsu que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo preocuparse por mi_" – declaró el rubio sin que aquel sentimiento de preocupación lograse alejarse.

- Las batallas no siempre salen como uno quiere; debes de estar preparado para todo… tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… - las palabras en esa ocasión llegaron directamente a sus oídos, por lo que Naruto giró su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, encontrando a su 'mascota' cerca de él - … si lo que pretendes es esconder todo tu poder por si Madara estuviese viendo esto, sabes que es el camino equivocado… - la seriedad de Kyuubi logró hacer que Naruto lo viese con cierta sorpresa - … hay que demostrarles que sin importar lo que ellos intenten hacer para capturarnos… estaremos un paso delante de ellos… - terminó el zorro sin apartar la mirada de la oji azul.

- … Lo que me estás diciendo es muy arriesgado, eso lo sabes bien, pero… siento que tienes razón… - comenzó a decir el rubio, en sus ojos comenzaba a vislumbrarse un pequeño brillo de entusiasmo - … siete años han sido suficientes para volvernos más fuertes de lo que éramos… además, si esta batalla se ha adelantado de tal forma, eso solo puede significar una cosa… - Naruto entonces, separó sus ojos de los de Kyuubi, volviendo a dirigir los propios hacía la pelea que aún se mantenía.

- … - Kyuubi estuvo expectante a las palabras que a continuación diría su contenedor.

- … que es necesario terminar con Akatsuki nosotros mismos… - una sonrisa sarcástica nació en su rostro bronceado - … solo que la diferencia será que… esta vez no moriremos…

- Y para evitarlo, creo que la mejor forma sería una… - dijo con voz segura el Kyuubi, haciendo que nuevamente la mirada de Naruto se posara en él - … es hora de que Pain y Madara sepan que tan libre me encuentro… - terminó declarando.

- … - la sorpresa se adueño del rubio por algunos instantes, haciendo que se diese cuenta de que tan serio era el asunto, por lo que su rostro se volvió serio - … Sé que esta pelea será difícil, pero… ¿en realidad crees que sea necesario llegar a ese extremo?

- No es como si no lo supiesen… es seguro que Orochimaru les informo sobre mí, tú lo dijiste hace tiempo… - declaró Kyuubi sin dejar de lado la seriedad.

- Intentaran capturarte en cuanto te vean… no, no creo que debamos llegar a eso… - dijo rotundamente Naruto, queriendo dejar en claro que no les entregaría ni una sola oportunidad a Akatsuki para capturar al zorro.

- Para eso estarán ustedes ahí… - devolvió simplemente Kyuubi sin parecer realmente afectado por la preocupación del rubio, sorprendiendo a este último con eso - … Naruto… tú y el Uchiha han mejorado de tal forma que es difícil encontrar a alguien que los supere… confío plenamente en las habilidades que han logrado obtener y por supuesto que sé que ustedes no permitirán a Pain cumplir con su objetivo… - la seriedad de las palabras pronunciadas hizo que Naruto se sintiese seguro de que su bijuu realmente confiaba en ellos.

- … - y se sintió sorprendido al comprender el significado de esas palabras… nunca, ni por asomo habría pensado que alguna vez Kyuubi sería capaz de decirle palabras tan llenas de sinceridad… frunció las cejas, esta vez con una intención diferente a la de segundos atrás - … ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?... – preguntó seguro, apoyando la decisión del zorro.

- … Dile a Sasuke que deje de jugar y que termine con este Pain… después comenzaremos a llamar su atención como se debe… - una sonrisa se formó en el aún rostro gatuno de Kyuubi.

- … - El rubio pareció dudar por un instante, pero casi de inmediato aquel sentimiento desapareció… adelantándose algunos pasos, respiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y después abriéndolos sin premura - … ¡Sasuke! ¡Debemos movernos!... – gritó al peli negro, él cual al escucharlo simplemente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza diciéndole que comprendía lo que le decía - … uhm, parece que Tsunade nos ha enviado compañía… - comentó girando su rostro para fijar su mirada nuevamente en Kyuubi.

- Era de esperarse… esa mujer se preocupa por ustedes… ¿te supone algún problema que observen? – preguntó el zorro.

- … No… - contestó el oji azul al tiempo en que movía la cabeza reafirmando su respuesta - … creo que es tiempo de que ellos sepan un poco más sobre Sasuke y yo… - la seriedad y ansiedad fue palpable.

- ¿Aún si eso significa tener que enfrentar sus preguntas y mentirles? – preguntó Kyuubi esta vez observando cómo es que a los tejados más cercanos a ellos, se posaban cuatro ninjas que llegaron de diferentes direcciones.

Kyuubi no recibió respuesta por parte de Naruto… el rubio aunque hubiese escuchado la pregunta formulada por su bijuu, estaba más concentrado en la pelea que aun se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Sasuke buscaba el momento adecuado para poder terminar de una vez con ese encuentro, él había esperado poder utilizar más de sus movimientos contra Pain; sin embargo, después de escuchar las palabras que le gritó Naruto, supo que no había más tiempo que perder con la marioneta... por eso, cuando vio la oportunidad de terminar con la pelea lo hizo… su rival había puesto poca atención a su defensa, seguramente creyendo que la fuerza que demostraba Sasuke en esos momento era toda de la que era poseedor; por lo mismo no fue capaz de prever el resultado del golpe que el peli negro le entregó; fue tan feroz y llenó de velocidad que logró arrojarlo varios metros, alzándolo en el aire y hacerlo que aterrizara sobre un montón de escombros. El oji negro no tardó demasiado en sacar de su estuche un pergamino, desenredarlo y deshacer el sello que había dentro, inmediatamente la espada que él portaba desde hace tiempo apareció en sus manos… Kusanagi en su mano derecha se elevaba frente a su cuerpo, en sus ojos el Sharingan refulgía con altivez y una sonrisa prepotente demostraba lo confiado que se sentía en esos momentos.

Naruto y Kyuubi observaron cómo es que Sasuke se preparaba para terminar con ese Pain... el zorro abandono su atención de Sasuke y Naruto, dando media vuelta saltó para posarse en el mismo tejado donde se encontraba el sannin de cabello blanco, lo observó por un par de segundos hasta que se decidió por romper el silencio.

- Les sugiero que se marchen de aquí – declaró el zorro de forma seria, asegurándose que los que estuviesen en los otros tejados lograsen escucharlos.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso Kyuubi-sama? – preguntó Kakashi aterrizando en el mismo tejado donde se encontraba el zorro, seguido del pintor AMBU. - ¿por qué quiere que los dejemos solos?

- ¿Acaso cree que ellos podrán vencerlo sin ayuda? – preguntó la chica de rosados cabellos, que llegaba de igual forma al lado de ellos.

- … Ellos podrán con todos, se los aseguro; mientras tengan la libertad para hacerlo… pero, les digo esto porque es posible que el Kazekage también sea atacado por Akatsuki… - declaró Kyuubi regresando su vista hasta la pelea que estaba por terminar, obligando con ello que los ninjas presentes hicieran lo mismo. – No se preocupen por ellos, en estos años hemos perfeccionado varios jutsus que serán difíciles de evadir por estos Akatsukis… - con esas palabras él esperaba a que los ninjas de Konoha abandonasen ese lugar, a pesar de que Naruto quisiera mostrarles la verdadera fuerza que poseía para ese momento, sabía que él sería incapaz de mentirle a sus amigos en ese aspecto. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer involucraría no solo una enorme cantidad de chakra, sino que también requerirán tiempo y de la ayuda de aquel estado que por tanto tiempo su contenedor había mantenido en secreto, por lo que si aquello era observado por esos ninjas no habría ninguna otra manera de mentir…

- Quieres decir que nosotros solo estorbaríamos – aseguró Jiraiya observando de igual modo el campo de batalla y por ende, 'obligando' a los demás a hacerlo. Todos pudieron observar entonces como es que es Sasuke, sosteniendo su espada en la mano derecha y dirigiéndola con amenaza hacia el frente, se encontraba de pie frente al Akatsuki, el cual en ese momento solo poseía un brazo y las piernas visiblemente lastimadas.

- Ya no puedes moverte más… me asegurare de destruir este cuerpo completamente y sin que haya posibilidad de que puedas recuperarte… - declaró el Uchiha emitiendo una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

- Crees que eres mejor que yo por ser del Clan Uchiha… pero te aseguro que no podrás derrotarme jamás… - contestó el Akatsuki sin ningún tipo de sentimiento notándose en su voz.

- Eso lo sabremos en poco tiempo – devolvió en contestación al tiempo en que con un movimiento de su espada el cuerpo de su rival era cortado perfectamente a la mitad. – Al final resultará que Pain realmente es débil…

- No debe de serlo tanto si es capaz de manejar a seis cuerpos a la vez… - escuchó cómo es que Naruto, quien había llegado hasta su lado, decía ese comentario.

- Pero ahora nosotros parecemos ser más fuertes que él… - comentó el Uchiha con seriedad.

- Bueno… hemos tenido estos últimos años para prepararnos a su ataques y que nosotros recordemos lo pasado nos da ventaja… - dijo el rubio observando el cuerpo destrozado del Akatsuki - … incluso los cuerpos siguen teniendo esa estructura de robot… aunque se nota que son mejores que los que conocí…

- … - Sasuke fijó su vista en el cuerpo caído para después girarla hacia atrás de ellos, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y senseis - … ellos me vieron derrotarlo, pero ¿porqué es que no se acercan?...

- … - Naruto dirigió una mirada de reojo en la misma dirección - … Kyuubi debe de estar entreteniéndolos… - aseguró regresando la atención de sus ojos azules a Sasuke - … hay que prepararnos, si lo que pienso es cierto, dos o tres de los Pain que faltan vendrán por mí.

- ¿Por qué solo esos?, ¿no tendrían que venir todos los que faltan? – preguntó el moreno.

- Es Shukaku… también deben de capturarlo… - declaró Naruto con suma seriedad.

- Y supongo que la única forma de llevar a cabo nuestro plan es llamando la atención de todos los Pain, ¿no es así? – aseguró el Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

- Si sabes lo que tengo que hacer, entonces intuyes lo que te corresponde hacer… - dijo Naruto emitiendo una sonrisa similar a la de su pareja.

- … Lo sé… - lo dijo regresando a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, alejándose unos cuantos pasos del rubio se detuvo y sin girar a verlo continuó hablando - … será mejor que no comentas ningún error, esta pelea no debe de terminar igual…

- … Sasuke… - y el oji azul entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería el moreno, después de todo estaban reviviendo una pelea que en su momento fue la causante un gran dolor para ambos… para él, fue el pelear contra la persona más importante de su vida, por la que había entrenado tan perseverantemente para volverse más fuerte y así regresarlo a Konoha… para Sasuke, el dolor era mucho más fuerte y terrible, la experiencia de perder a la persona que amaba por su propia mano y entre sus brazos; no sabía cómo describirlo, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería volver a experimentarlo… - … no terminará igual… esta vez ambos estamos juntos hasta el final… - declaró Naruto emitiendo una sonrisa amorosa, que no fue vista por el Uchiha, pero que si fue sentida por él…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada; en silencio Sasuke siguió con su camino hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde minutos antes Naruto observaba su pelea, dirigiendo su vista hasta Kyuubi logró cruzar sus ojos con los del zorro, quien inmediatamente tomo rumbo en dirección a Naruto, mientras que los otros ninjas le observaban con ojos un tanto incrédulos, seguramente por la forma tan sencilla en la que había sido capaz de destruir a su contrincante… algo que a él mismo le sorprendió… si bien es cierto que ellos eran mucho más poderosos de lo que jamás habrían llegado a imaginar, también era cierto que ambos esperaban que Pain lo fuese también. Akatsuki debía de haber mejorado en esos años, pero parecía que no lo habían hecho y eso… eso de una forma u otra le preocupaba, mientras estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos a penas fue consciente de la retirada silenciosa que realizaron Kakashi, Sakura y Sai; dejando solamente a Jiraiya vigilándolos… Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más; de pronto y de manera realmente silenciosa, cuatro personas vestidos con la túnica negra con nubes rojas, llegaron ante ellos; de los cuales tres de ellos portaban en sus ojos la mirada en espiral, mientras que la cuarta figura se trataba de una mujer de cabello azulado con una rosa de papel en él… de pie delante de su rubia pareja, Sasuke observó cómo es que todas las miradas de ellos se enfocaban en Kyuubi –quien había recuperado su forma normal- y su jinchuuriki, ante eso inconscientemente apretó su agarre en Kusanagi y respirando profundamente elevó su chakra de tal forma que ráfagas eléctricas comenzaron a sentirse en el ambiente... pronto una enorme muralla de visibles relámpagos, salidos directamente de la espada, se levantó alrededor de Naruto y el zorro, quienes concentrados en la realización de un jutsu no atendían a lo que había a su alrededor; fue entonces que todas las miradas se posaron en el Uchiha, que con seriedad miraba en dirección a los cuatro recién llegados.

- Tu chakra no será capaz de detenernos... nosotros somos más poderosos de lo que puedas imaginar. – dijo uno de los tres Pain, tenía más artefactos negros en su rostro, siendo el más esbelto pero no por eso el menos poderoso, él se encontraba justamente al lado de la mujer de azulados cabellos.

- Tal vez… - fueron las únicas palabras que contestó. Y era consciente de que posiblemente su chakra no sería suficiente para detenerlos por mucho tiempo, pero confiaba en que podría resistir lo suficiente como para darle a Naruto el tiempo que necesitase… haría lo que fuese con tal de protegido a su amante y al mismo tiempo se mantendría con vida, era algo que cumpliría.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Con Kakashi, Sai y Sakura**_

Sai corría detrás de los otros dos, habían decidido dejar a Sasuke, Naruto y Kyuubi encargarse de los Akatsukis que llegasen hasta ellos, si bien en un principio dudaron de las palabras que Kyuubi les hubiese dado con respecto al poder de aquellos dos, todas sus dudas quedaron disueltas cuando vieron al Uchiha derrotar con enorme facilidad al Akatsuki con el que peleaba… por eso en una decisión rápida, ellos tres concluyeron que lo principal sería tomar rumbo hasta donde se encontraba Gaara y procurar protegerlo lo mejor posible… si lo que el demonio zorro decía era cierto, el peli rojo estaría en esos momentos en muy serios problemas… Un extraño sentir envolvió a Sai en esos momentos, no sabía lo que significaba ni mucho menos el porqué es que había aparecido, lo que si sabía es que 'eso' había comenzado en el mismo momento en que supo que el Kazekage se encontraba en peligro… ¿acaso aquel sentir tendría algo que ver con lo que Naruto le había dicho antes de empezar con la prueba?, ¿aquello que le molestaba en ese momento, tendría relación con ese sentimiento llamando amor?... no lo sabía y posiblemente no lo entendería por completo en esos momentos; tal vez cuando todo ese ataque terminase él… el pudiese resolver el enigma del porque Gaa-chan lo hacía reaccionar de maneras desconocidas…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 25…**

**Notas:** Lo sé!!, Lo siento mucho!!!, de seguro que quieren matarme por este capítulo tan corto… incluso yo me siento decepcionada de mi misma, tardar tanto en actualizar y solo entregarles este capítulo poco significante (por lo menos para mí lo es)… no tengo mucha justificación, solo puedo decirles que mi inspiración no estaba en sus mejores momentos, por lo que llegados a un punto ya no pudo más y se fue tan rápido como llego, y tomando en cuenta que lo que sigue son unas batallas muy importantes que definirán el futuro de Konoha y de Naruto, entonces no quise formarme a escribir pues eso posiblemente hubiese traído consecuencias terribles… espero que pronto pueda traerles el capitulo 26 con las batallas completas (por lo que posiblemente sea un capitulo muuuy largo, jejejeje)… por cierto, acerca de Sasuke, les haré entrega de algunos nuevos jutsus que espero les impacten, jijiji. Ok, espero sus comentarios… Nos leemos pronto!!!

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


	26. Cap 26: Cuando todo comenzo

**Agradecimientos: **Mis más sinceras gracias a:_Hime-Sora, cari-kun, marun15, Saya-Uchiha, clarita18, mar_erandie, Arale-kai, Ayame chan, Noy-chan, hijadelaluna, , AGUILA FANEL, kana-chan, MiladyYukie y Aleina_; por sus valiosos comentarios. También agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido y no dejaron sus comentarios pero agregaron este fanfic como uno de sus favoritos.

**Notas:** Les agradezco a todos los que han seguido leyendo este Fanfic y que esperaron hasta que he podido escribir esta continuación… Lamento haber tardado casi un año en esta actualización, pero la inspiración se fue muy lejos de mí, no dejándome otra opción es pelear por realizar una decente continuación; sin embargo creo que después de mucho esfuerzo he conseguido un buen capitulo… de ante mano les pido disculpas por lo que leerán, espero que sepan esperar hasta los siguientes capítulos antes de matarme (^-^Uu)… ahora sí, pueden continuar con el fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren**

**.**

**Capitulo 26: Cuando todo comenzó.**

**.**

_**Con Itachi**_

Lo que alguna vez fuese el tranquilo Barrio Uchiha, en esos momentos se encontraba envuelto en una situación crítica, inmediatamente que la primer explosión se hizo presente en un lugar un poco lejano de esa zona, todos los ninja que se encontraban en descanso se pusieron en alerta… lo que sucedió con Itachi y Deidara, que teniendo apenas un par de días de haberse casado, disfrutaban de su día visitando la mansión Uchiha, fue estando así cuando escucharon la primera explosión que se había dado un poco lejos del lugar donde estaban. Viéndose apenas, ambos supieron que la aldea estaba en problemas y lo comprobaron cuando salían de la casa y así ser testigos de una segunda explosión mucho más cerca del barrio y que nada tenía que ver con algún accidente. Deidara simplemente necesito una mirada seria por parte de su esposo para así poder saber qué es lo que tenía que hacer a continuación; dando media vuelta, ingresó con rapidez a la mansión, encontrándose en el recibidor con Mikoto Uchiha que parecía impresionada y temerosa por lo que sus ojos veían desde su posición. Rápidamente el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos y sin dejar que ella dijese algo, desapareció de la mansión para trasladarse al refugio de la aldea… sin evitar arrojar, al último instante, una mirada llena de preocupación hacia Itachi.

En cuanto sintió como es que la presencia se Deidara desaparecía de la mansión, Itachi no dudo en salir saltando por los tejados de las casa en dirección del lugar donde el ataque más cercano se había efectuado; en el camino se encontró con varios ninjas de su familia que de igual modo acudían al lugar y otros tantos que ayudaban a las personas para encontrar refugio. En pocos minutos se encontraban en el lugar del ataque y sin tener tiempo siquiera de buscar sobreviviente o a los que habían hecho aquellos destrozos, se vieron atacados por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provoco que muchos fuesen lanzados por los aires varios metros, mientras que a los más resistentes les fueron provocados varios cortes en el cuerpo.

Itachi, que era de los que se encontraba de pie, miraba con profunda seriedad el lugar donde se encontraba un ninja vistiendo una túnica negra con nueves rojas –lo que le hizo saber de inmediato que aquel personaje se trataba de un miembro de Akatsuki-… el sujeto que veía tenía una complexión gruesa, con el rostro tosco, llevando lo que parecían piercings en su rostro, dos en cada una de sus mejillas y una realmente grande en la barbilla… su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha blanca, dejando simplemente visible el rostro y por 'piercings' que tenía sobre la cabeza… y entonces supo, por la mirada que aquel sujeto le lanzaba, que de la batalla que se llegaría, solo uno saldría con vida… y esperaba que fuese él.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Deidara**_

Llevó rápidamente a Mikoto por las calles del Barrio… siendo el clan más grande de Konoha, tenían un área de refugió especialmente diseñado para resguardar a las personas que lo necesitasen en caso de que Konoha fuese atacada… un refugió que había sido realizado en los últimos tres años, cuando después de aquel ataque que realizo Orochimaru, todos pudieron percatarse de aquella falta de protección en aquel lado de la aldea; unas semanas después de que Naruto y Sasuke se hubiesen marchado de la aldea, Fugaku había sido elegido para llevar acabo aquel proyecto, Tsunade parecía confiar plenamente en él y las decisiones que tuviese que tomar para reforzar el lugar.

Ambos pudieron llegar rápidamente al refugio, tan pronto como divisaron la entrada camuflada, Deidara decidió bajar a Mikoto en el suelo y regresar por sobre sus pasos para apoyar a Itachi… su madre –Mikoto se había convertido en ello en todo ese tiempo y siempre que podía le gustaba decirle esas palabras- le miró con preocupación, no queriendo dejarlo ir, pero sin decir nada para realizar su deseo… una preocupación más grande y que ambos compartían era la razón… El rubio apenas le indico que entrase al refugio y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, se dio la media vuelta corriendo y saltando por los tejados, buscando ayudar a Itachi.

Sentía el chakra de su pareja aun dentro de los territorios del barrio, por lo que dedujo que debió de haberse encontrado con algún enemigo en aquel lugar e intentaba derrotarlo… ellos no sabían nada de quienes eran los causantes de tal ataque, pero aunque era de ese modo, estaba seguro de que la aldea podría salir a delante de cualquier desastre ocasionado por la pelea, siempre y cuando los civiles se refugiasen y se encontraran completamente a salvo… no así tenía esperanza en los shinobis, pues siendo su trabajo el pelear, entendía que muchos de ellos no saldrían con vida.

Pronto se vio cerca de la casa donde sus suegros vivían, pero no se detuvo, seguía la presencia de Itachi, aumentando su velocidad a cada segundo que pasaba, sintiendo como es que el chakra de su pareja disminuía a cada momento; mientras que un chakra desconocido y poderoso se encontraba cerca de él. Llegó a tiempo para ver a un Itachi expulsando sangre de su boca, arrodillado y con ambas manos sosteniendo su estomago, mientras que su oponente –que reconocía como miembro de Akatsuki por la túnica negra con nubes rojas que usaba- señalaba con sus manos en dirección a Itachi… no lo pensó para saltar hacia su enemigo y lanzarlo con una patada a estrellarse con una casa… se colocó delante de Itachi, dándole la espalda; sabía que ese golpe no había causado daño al Akatsuki y que posiblemente no saldrían vivos de aquella situación, sin embargo antes de que los matase, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y recursos para hacerle el mayor daño posible. Así que dirigiendo sus manos a las bolsas con arcilla que portaba, sacándolas en un segundo y lanzando un par de figurillas hechas con sus manos al tiempo en que el Akatsuki se levantaba, envolviéndolo en un par de explosiones en cuanto lo tocaron, levantando con ello una nube de polvo…

Fueron apenas un par de segundos los que esperó expectante por el resultado, cuando de en medio del polvo la figura de aquel ninja salió expulsado hacía ellos con un velocidad tremenda, que apenas le dio tiempo de tomar a Itachi y alejarse unos cuantos metros, para inmediatamente ponerse en defensa y enfocando todas sus fuerzas en detener el brazo con tentáculos que iba dirigido a su rostro, arrojándolo nuevamente por los aires.

- … cof, cof… cui… cuidado con su otro brazo… - escuchó la advertencia de su pareja, que lo dijo con una dificultad y un tono de voz que realmente le preocupó.

- … Resiste… terminaré con él y te llevaré a curar… - respondió simplemente él sin girar a verlo, no queriendo distraerse pero tratando de convencer a ambos de sus palabras.

- je… menti… roso… - dijo Itachi emitiendo una triste sonrisa.

Y él no supo que responder, ni tuvo el tiempo necesario… lo que antes era la figura de un hombre común y corriente, ahora mostraba a una forma extraña… el Akatsuki se había quitado la túnica negra, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo… seis grandes brazos quedaron al descubierto distribuyéndose a lo largo de sus costados, cada uno de ellos tenía dos pares de hileras de 'piercings' junto con un tatuaje circular en los hombros… la cabeza de sujeto había quedado completamente libre de cualquier tela, mostrando así la falta de orejas y dejando en su lugar otro rostro en cada lado, y dándole la impresión de que un rostro más se escondía tras la cabeza de aquel ninja; y en la espalda, sostenida por una de las seis manos, lo que parecía una enorme cuchilla se alzaba amenazante en su dirección … Entonces, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada para defenderse; de un rápido movimiento su oponente desapareció de su rango de visión y apareció al frente suyo mostrando un rostro sonriente… y lo siguiente que supo, fue que una enorme oscuridad se cernió sobre él y un terrible dolor apareció en su estomago; su corazón lo sintió latir unas cuantas veces y después… nada.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Coliseo**_

Una ráfaga de aire tremenda hizo que todo el edificio se cimbrara bajo los pies de todos ellos, haciendo de igual modo que una nube de polvo se levantase para impedirles la visibilidad. Los cuatro Kages de inmediato fueron rodeados por sus protectores, siendo Temari quien pudo repelar gran parte del ataque al ser del tipo Viento y así evitar que cualquiera pudiese salir herido de gravedad… cuando el ambiente se despejo en unos segundos, todos ya estaban en estado de completa alerta. Los ninjas protectores de la Mizukage habían sacado sus armas, el más bajo de los dos había colocado la enorme espada que portaba en la espalda frente a ellos, la cual había servido de igual modo de escudo ante el ataque… el más alto se mantenía erguido detrás del otro, su mirada concentrada en el frente, donde se encontraban sus enemigos, parecía estar al pendiente de cualquier ataque que pudiese sorprenderlos. Kankuro había sacado una de sus marionetas y la había colocado el frente de los Kages, con lo que parecía ser la boca completamente abierta había absorbido gran parte del ataque…

Los Akatsuki sin embargo se mantuvieron de pie, seguros y observando a los oponentes que tendrían que enfrentar, en medio del coliseo habían aparecido tres enormes animales… un perro, un toro y lo que parecía un rinoceronte… el que tenía un cuerno, se precipitó rápidamente contra el edificio donde los Kages se encontraban, haciendo que esté se moviera de tal modo que hizo crujir las columnas y que las paredes se agrietaran; inmediatamente los otros dos tomaron carrera para atacar de igual modo, por lo que los Kages como sus guardaespaldas no tuvieron más opción que salir del lugar con algunos saltos, un par de segundos después, la torre con el balcón donde se encontraban, quedaba completamente en ruinas, dejando simplemente los escombros y polvo que demostraban que en algún momento había estado ahí. Apenas estuvieron erguidos en uno de los tejados que había sobre las gradas del público, cuando vieron como es que los dos Akatsukis llegaban a posarse en el mismo tejado, solo que del lado contrarió a ellos… los rostros no les decían nada de lo que podrían estar planeando.

- Se defienden muy bien… sin duda eligieron adecuadamente a los guardianes de los Kages… - dijo el más alto de los dos, deteniéndose un par de segundos para después fijar su mirada en Tsunade - … la Godaime Hokage, parece que has superado tus temores e hiciste a un lado el rencor por tu aldea… - comentó tan calmadamente que sorprendió a los seis ninjas que lo enfrentaban, pero más aún lo estaba la rubia Hokage ya que muy pocos tenían conocimiento de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella seriamente, pero sin ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó retóricamente el Akatsuki, respondiendo el mismo la pregunta continuo - … Soy uno de los tres niños que alguna vez conociste en Amakegure hace tantos años…

- … Los demás apenas miraron de reojo a la Godaime, viendo cómo es que su seño se fruncía a modo de concentración, para después convertirse en uno lleno de entendimiento y confusión - … ¡Imposible!... solo recuerdo tres niños de aquella aldea y puedo asegurar que tú no eres uno de ellos. – respondió Tsunade viéndolo ahora con determinación.

- El tiempo pase y cambia a las personas de modos extraños… - contestó calmadamente el mismo Akatsuki - … tu no me reconoces nada en este cuerpo, pero soy uno de ellos… el más poderoso de los tres y por ende el que se convertirá en el Dios que re establera el orden; pero para eso… - hizo nuevamente una pausa, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hasta posarla firmemente en el Kazekage - … entréguenme al Ichibi…

- … ¿Qué te hace creer que lo haremos sin dar pelea?... – cuestionaron los hermanos no Sabaku, colocándose de inmediato frente a Gaara, el cual se encontraba mostrándose tan serio y calmado como siempre había sido.

- De no cooperar; tendremos que matarlos a todos ustedes… – habló por primera vez la otra persona, demostrando que realmente se trataba de una chica - … por el bien del mundo ninja deberían rendirse, actualmente tengo bajo mi poder a tres de los nueve Bijuus, otros tres están siendo capturados para estos momentos…. – los rostros sorprendidos de los ninjas defensores no se dejaron esperar - … y Kyuubi pronto estará también bajo mi poder… es solo cuestión de un par de minutos.

- … - la sorpresa no pudo ser escondida en ninguno de los rostros de los ninjas defensores, más sin embargo un sentimiento de preocupación también pudo apreciarse en el rostro de los más allegados al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

- No tiene sentido proteger al Ichibi, la batalla comenzará pronto… las brazas de la guerra están empezando a arder y nosotros controlaremos la guerra. Si cooperan los ayudaremos… deben entender la situación de nuestro poder… - declaró con seriedad el más alto.

- ¿Por qué nos uniríamos a ti? – habló entonces la Mizukage, su tranquilidad sorprendió un poco a todos - … has declarado abiertamente que una guerra está por empezar, algo que sin duda nos afectara a todos por igual… pero el hecho es que ustedes por muy poderosos que sean no son más que unos chiquillos que buscan destruir cuanta felicidad haya en el mundo sin importarles el sufrimiento de los demás…

- … ¿Felicidad lo llamas?, esto no es felicidad… - dijo en respuesta, extendiendo los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, señalando con ello lo que intentaba decir con sus palabras - … nosotros entendemos lo que significan sus palabras… lo que para ustedes es alegría y paz, para nosotros no es más que violencia… - su voz había bajado de tono pero haciéndose lo suficientemente fría y sin dejar de escucharse…

- ¿Y esta es tu forma de arreglar la violencia de nosotros? – cuestionó entonces el Sandaime - ¿Piensas que con destruir las aldeas, eliminar lo que te ofende; podrás arreglarlo todo?... si es así, ninguno de nosotros aceptará nunca tú forma de hacer las cosas…

- Cuidado con lo que dicen… - habló entonces la mujer Akatsuki - … la advertencia de un Dios no debe tomarse a la ligera…

- Ahora… entréguenme al Ichibi… - dijo el otro observando al pelirrojo sin cejas.

- … Puedes atacarnos cuando quieras… porque no estamos dispuestos a caer bajo tu yugo… - declaró la Godaime y ante aquellas palabras los ninjas a su lado se mostraron más templados y seguros, mostrando una determinación nunca antes vista.

- Bien, si esa es su decisión… - simplemente dijo el más alto, cerrando apenas un momento sus ojos para después volver a abrirlos, mientras el chakra que desprendía se incrementaba considerablemente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera las espaldas de todos. El bramido de las tres criaturas gigantes que habían sido invocados y que se habían mantenido al margen mientras hablaban, se dejaron escuchar, anunciando con eso el inició de una ardua batalla.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke observó un poco más a los Akatsukis frente a él antes de elevar la mano que mantenía libre y, ante la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a realizar algunos sellos con ella… segundos después, soltaba a Kusanagi –que aún seguía calvada en el suelo- y, contrarió a lo que sus oponente hubiesen pensado, las enormes murallas eléctricas que protegían a Naruto y Kyuubi, no desaparecieron. Incluso Jiraiya, que había estado más sorprendido por haber reconocido dos rostros sumamente familiares entre los miembros de Akatsuki, había fijado su mirada en ese acto, viéndose en su mirada una gran curiosidad que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio el resultado del jutsu… El joven Uchiha, sin detenerse a ver los rostros sorprendidos que le observaban, caminó unos cuantos pasos acercándose a los cuatro Akatsukis, con una tranquilidad y parsimonia que no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento más allá de la seriedad… siendo un ninja de grandes poderes, siempre había sabido que hacer en una batalla donde las esperanzas de ganar eran mínimas; y esa batalla no era la excepción… había entrenado por más de dos largos años para cuándo llegará este momento en su vida; había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que su rubia pareja le decía sobre Pain, simplemente para tener algo más con que ayudarlo... y por supuesto que no iba a defraudarlo, porque sin importar cuán dura y cruda sea la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, de cuanta preparación hubiese tenido; aunque pudiese percibir el enorme poder que emanaban tres de ellos, tenía verdaderamente claro que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

En poco tiempo pudo identificar a aquellos a los que debía destruir, y esos eran los Akatsuki que poseían los ojos igual… con el Rinnegan, la mirada en espiral… y siendo que conocía que aquellos cuerpos –que parecían humanos- eran en realidad maquinas controladas, no tendría ningún tipo de reparo en destrozarlos en cuanto pudiera. Con ese objetivo claro, concentró la mayor cantidad de chakra que podía –sin el riesgo de poner al descubierto su verdadero poder- en brazos, piernas y sus ojos… esperando a que alguno de ellos se atreviese a intentar atravesar su muralla de Chidori, para que en el intentó quedase carbonizado… porque confiaba plenamente en que el plan que se había puesto en marcha saliera tal y como esperaban.

Alejó sus pensamientos, cuando vio como es que uno de los de Akatsuki saltaba en el aire, su capa aún colocada sobre su cuerpo no le impidió saber que algo más se ocultaba debajo de aquellas telas… activó rápidamente su Sharingan, anticipándose a cualquier movimiento de ataque en su contra y se preparó para detener y devolver cada uno de los golpes… fue capaz de ver cómo es que algunas otras formas de chakra circulaban por debajo de sus ropas, formas que se tensaban y relajaban cada cierto tiempo, además de que en algunas ocasiones se movían de tal forma que parecían ser brazos…

_**Jiraiya**_

Los tres Akatsuki restantes esperaban poder cruzar la muralla eléctrica que los separaba de su presa, cuando vieron como es que la pelea entre Sasuke y el otro Pain comenzaba a alejarse de ellos… sin embargo, su intento tendría que esperar… frente a ellos se había colocado el ninja controlador de las ranas, aquel que –junto con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo- llegó a convertirse en Sannin durante la tercera Guerra ninja, en la cual hubo mucho sufrimiento. Jiraiya había estado observando todo con sumo detalle desde que Kakashi junto con Sakura y Sai, habían desaparecido hacía el coliseo; le sorprendió ver el nivel de chakra que poseía Sasuke, siendo capaz de realizar una modificación del Chidori y enfocarla en su espada, pero más aun se sorprendió cuando vio la pared de rayos que se alzaba alrededor de Naruto y Kyuubi… aquello le dijo que aquellos años que ellos habían estado fuera, el entrenamiento que debieron cruzar debió ser realmente poderoso… Un movimiento por parte de los otros Akatsukis, lo obligó a apartar la mirada de la batalla de Sasuke, y fue entonces que reparó mejor en la apariencia de dos de ellos…

La mujer de cabello azulado, mirada seria y con aquel adorno en el cabello, así como el hombre de cabello naranja, son rostro tranquilo y serio, a pesar de que los años habían pasado, convirtiéndolos en adultos, él aún era capaz de reconocerlos; y fue por eso que antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a ellos interponiéndose en el camino de ellos y esperando por ser atacado… cuando los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de ellos hiciese amago de enfrentarle, fue que se decidió a hablar.

- Estoy realmente sorprendido de verlos, aunque debó admitir que el rumor de su muerte siempre me pareció demasiado débil… - comenzó intentando captar cualquier muestra de contrariedad en el rostro de ellos, sin obtener nada - … lamentablemente no esperaba que nos encontráramos en una batalla, luchando por lados contrarios…

- Los deseos no siempre se cumplen, ni mucho menos los sueños infantiles… - fue la contestación del líder, su rostro sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión que delatase como se sentía.

- … Es una lástima que se hayan convertido en esto… - comentó el Sannin casi soltando un suspiró de decepción - … y por supuesto no esperaba que uno de ustedes se convirtiera en el líder de una organización tan peligrosa para el mundo ninja.

- Ustedes la ven como una amenaza, nosotros como la salvación a este mundo tan podrido – contestó en esta ocasión la mujer de cabello azulado.

- Mantente alejada Konnan… yo mismo me encargaré de él – dijo entonces Pain haciendo con ello que la mencionada lo mirase un segundo para después sacar de su espalda lo que parecían alas y así comenzar a sobrevolar por el área – Es tarde para arrepentirse por dejarnos con vida y no escuchar a Orochimaru… ahora soy yo quien decide… - Ante esas últimas palabras, el Pain que restaba dio un ágil salto y se alejó varias casas de la zona de pelea, quedando simplemente Jiraiya contra el líder.

El Sannin observó con preocupación a su combatiente… algo dentro de él diciéndole que había un especial punto oculto en toda aquella situación, algo que no podía encontrar por más que pensara. Fue entonces que Pain hizo el primer movimiento, levantando una de sus manos al frente de su cuerpo y con la palma extendida, piedras pequeñas y algunas otras cosas comenzaron a moverse atraídos hacía él… Jiraiya mismo sintió como es que su cuerpo era arrastrado por una fuerza extraña tan poderosa que era imposible oponerse a ella; por eso a los pocos segundos se vio viajando por el aire en dirección de su oponente. Ante eso tomó una rápida decisión y haciendo algunos jutsus, su cabello creció increíblemente y lo movió de tal modo que fue capaz de sostenerse de un poste eléctrico, evitando así avanzar mucho más. En cuanto dejó de sentir que su cuerpo era atraído, nuevamente realizó rápidos movimientos de manos y concentro su chakra en ellas, de tal forma que al momento en que terminaba los movimientos una gran estela de humo blanco lo rodeaba, evitando de esa forma el que su contrincante tuviese la visibilidad necesaria para atacar.

- ¡¿Sabes que acabas de interrumpir nuestro desayuno?... ¡¿cómo es que nos invocas a tan tempranas horas? – una voz chillona y enfadada se escuchó salir de entre en humo.

- Por favor, Ma… sabes que Jiraiya-chan solo lo hace en una verdadera emergencia… - se escuchó una voz un poco menos chillona y con tono serio.

- Aún así, ¡¿no se supone que odiaba esta forma? – exclamó a modo de pregunta la otra voz.

- No tengo elección… tal vez no tenga muy buenas razones, pero si mi presentimiento es cierto, necesitaré de su ayuda en esta pelea… - dijo esta vez la voz del sannin, sonando mucho más seria de lo que nunca se escucharía.

- Oh, ¡está bien!… pero espero que terminemos con esto para antes del almuerzo… - se escuchó la voz, ahora resignada.

El humo de disperso dejando ver a una alta figura de pie, sobre los hombros llevando a dos pequeñas figuras que en un primer instante no se reconocían, pero con une mirada con más detenimiento se podía observa cómo es que aquellas figuras eran dos pequeñas ranas… ambas parecían ancianas y por lo que se podía apreciar no eran muy poderosas… sin embargo la apariencia del sannin decía que aquello era todo lo contrario, a pesar de que en esos momentos el rostro de Jiraiya se hubiese deformado un poco y que sus ojos se hubiesen vuelto amarillos; claramente su poder parecía haber aumentado considerablemente.

Pain sobre el tejado observó todo aquello sin demostrar ningún signo de preocupación o cualquier cosa que reflejase haber sido afectado por el cambio en la apariencia de su antiguo sensei… simplemente lo miró fijamente sin parpadear, esperando a que el sannin fuese el que hiciese el primer movimiento… confiando completamente en poder derrotarlo e incluso matarlo…

_**Naruto**_

Una vez que había visto como es que Sasuke se alejaba de él para prepararse del pronto ataque, él mismo se colocó sentado en el suelo cruzado de piernas, concentrando un poco su chakra libero por fin a Kyuubi de la prisión del Henge que utilizaba para ocultarlo; en segundos el zorro mostraba altivamente sus nueve colas mientras que ocupaba su lugar al frente de Naruto, separados a penas por unos cinco cuatro metros, se sentó a la espera de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Naruto cerró sus ojos concentrándose simplemente en la figura de Kyuubi sentado delante de él… se adentró en su mente, olvidando cualquier sonido que estuviese a su alrededor, sintiendo como es que el zorro hacía lo mismo, prontamente se encontró frente a unas enormes rejas de oro que se mantenían cerradas por un enorme sello y mientras miraba como es que detrás de aquellas rejas una masa inmensa de chakra se movía, a su lado la imagen del zorro en su pequeño tamaño se hacía sólido.

- ¿Funcionara como lo planeamos? – preguntó Naruto con cierto tono de duda en su voz.

- Lo hará… hemos estado pensando en esto desde hace más de dos años, hemos cubierto todas las posibilidades de que el plan salga mal y tenemos las soluciones… - contestó el zorro con increíble seriedad.

- Pero a pesar de eso nunca lo hemos probado y siempre quedará la posibilidad de que algo fuera de lo que previmos resulte de esto… - comentó preocupado el rubio, sabiendo que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no solamente podría desatar la destrucción de Pain sino que también la de la aldea.

- Si algo así sucede… entonces solo quedará una solución y tú la conoces muy bien… - declaró Kyuubi sin cambiar su tono de voz.

- … - Naruto entonces giró rápidamente su rostro para mirar al bijuu, la sorpresa y consternación eran claramente visibles en sus jóvenes rasgos… sabía exactamente lo que esas palabras querían decirle, hacía mucho tiempo –mientras que buscaban un modo mucho más eficiente de poder unir sus cuerpos y sus chakras- habían dado con un jutsu que haría completamente lo contrario… se necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra, más sin embargo el resultado final siempre sería satisfactorio para ambos seres… se separarían en cuerpo y chakra sin ningún daño de gravedad más que un agotamiento por parte del Jinchuuriki, aunque por esa misma razón debían de tener a alguien cerca que lo ayudase a alejarse del bijuu en caso de encontrarse en peligro… y después de eso, si su plan fallaba increíblemente, solo existía un modo de salvarse a ellos y la aldea… destruyendo a Kyuubi… la última medida que podían tomar y a la cual no querían recurrir ninguno de ellos. Esperando que nada de eso ocurriese ese día –ni ningún otro de ser posible-, Naruto asintió firmemente con la cabeza después de pensar en ello solo unos segundos.

- Ahora… es momento de realizar el jutsu – dijo firmemente el zorro, más que una sugerencia lo dijo a modo de orden.

El rubio simplemente asintió, parecía no encontrarse con la capacidad de decir nada por el momento, sintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo por lo próximo a realizar… Soltando un suspiro se acercó hasta las gigantescas rejas, estiró su mano derecha hasta colocarla a un par de centímetros del sello, entonces concentró su chakra en llamar al del zorro, esté como si supiese lo que planeaban hacer, no tardó demasiado en acudir al llamado del Jinchuuriki, detrás de las rejas se movía con impaciencia, anhelando el momento en que se viese en libertad, fue entonces que la mano de Naruto hizo completo contacto con el sello… con la palma entera tocando el sello, el chakra del Kyuubi se movió más ferozmente y desde el centro del sello pudo comenzar a apreciarse una luz blanca que crecía al paso de los segundos, hasta haber formado un círculo perfecto que rodeaba la mano del rubio e instantes después una apertura en el sello pudo apreciarse… y el chakra se precipitó entre ella, introduciéndose inmediatamente en el cuerpo del zorro… Naruto dejó que aquello sucediera, resistiendo el chakra que rosaba todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como es que con tan poco su espíritu se sentía cansado, hasta que en cierto momento sin poder resistirlo más hizo presión nuevamente con su mano al sello y mucho más rápido de lo que costo abrirlo, la apertura se cerró nuevamente, dejando detrás de las rejas un poco menos de una cuarta parte del chakra que en un principio se encontraba ahí.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Naruto se giró observando cómo es que el chakra terminaba de adentrarse en la figura del zorro sin que esté pareciese afectado… y mirándose unos instantes a los ojos, ambos desaparecieron de la mente del rubio para encontrarse nuevamente en el campo de batalla…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Barrio Uchiha**_

Cualquiera que hubiese parado su vista en el escenario que había alcanzado, sin duda la primera palabra que hubiese llegado a su mente habría sido… _sangrienta_… Cuando se había separado de Sakura y Shizune, no dudó en tomar camino en dirección al barrio Uchiha, que aunque sabía tenían muy buenos ninjas médicos, también entendía que no todos ellos estarían lo suficientemente aptos como para curar heridas de gravedad, en el camino hacia el lugar, pasando por los edificios destruidos, fue capaz de atender a varias personas salvándoles la vida a la mayoría de ellas, pero otras tantas tuvo que resignarse a perderlas pues ya no había mucho que pusiese hacer más que estar al lado de ellas en sus últimos momentos… y ahora… ahora los encontraba a _ellos_, las personas que habían hecho que su estadía en la aldea fuese mucho más llevadera…

Se acercó de prisa al moreno intentando encontrar algún signo de que su corazón siguiese latiendo, se arrodillo a un lado del cuerpo y tratando de ignorar el gran charco de sangre que había debajo de él, acercó su mano al pálido cuello, su respiración se detuvo cuando no encontró ningún signo de vida en él… conteniendo las lágrimas, se levantó con rapidez y acudió velozmente hacía el otro cuerpo que se encontraba unos metros más allá, era evidente por el maltrato físico que demostraba el cuerpo que había nulas esperanzas de que él siguiese con vida, aún así acudió con una vana esperanza de estarse equivocando con sus suposiciones… desafortunadamente para ella, no había error posible… tuvo que respirar profundamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos que para esos momentos parecían no poder resistir la picazón de la que eran presas.

Dos de los mejores ninjas que tenía Konoha habían muerto… las dos mejores personas que había conocido en su estadía en la aldea habían muerto en batalla… y ella solamente no podía dejar de pensar en ¿cómo le daría la noticia a la familia de ambos?, estaba temerosa de ello, porque sabía que Fugaku, Mikoto y sobre todo Sasuke; sufrirían terriblemente por esas pérdida… Itachi y Deidara habían sido todo para ellos…

_**Fugaku**_

Un terrible presentimiento se instalo en su pecho mientras ordenaba que hacer a los grupos de ayuda que había aparecido al poco tiempo de iniciado el ataque a Konoha, encontrándose en las oficinas de la Policía de Konoha pudo tener la oportunidad de actuar lo más rápidamente posible, enviando de inmediato a todos los que se encontraban con él hacía los lugares atacados en busca de posibles víctimas y para capturar a aquellos que estuviesen haciendo aquel ataque, en los segundos en los que se encontraba solo no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en su esposa y los cuatro muchachos que eran sus hijos, pues en todos esos años había llegado a considerar como suyos a Naruto y Deidara… con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza alejo cualquier pensamiento de su familia, pues sabía que no debía distraerse siendo que gente inocente necesitaba de una ayuda que él era capaz de brindarle… y después de todo confiaba en los excelentes ninjas que eran sus hijos…

Pasó varios minutos organizando equipos y cuando por fin parecía que no quedaba ningún otro grupo que pudiese prestar sus servicios, ante él aparecieron dos jóvenes ninjas… Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuuga… se sorprendió de verlos llegar hasta él, con sus rostros serios y preocupados.

- Uchiha-sama… – dijo respetuosamente Hyuuga - … Tsunade-sama necesita de sus conocimientos en este momento.

- Parece ser que el atacante de la aldea es Pain, el líder de Akatsuki… - continuó el Nara - … necesitamos atrapar a por lo menos uno con vida para así poder obtener información de los movimientos de esa organización.

- Y Tsunade les dijo que vinieran conmigo… - completó el Uchiha intuyendo que era lo que exactamente necesitaba la Hokage de él - … muy bien, síganme…

Y velozmente se dirigieron hacía el lugar de reunión del consejo Uchiha… pocos sabían de su ubicación y estaba estrictamente prohibido que nadie más fuera del clan tuviese acceso al lugar; sin embargo aquel no era el momento de ser exigente y ciertamente necesitaban más que nunca detener la invasión a la aldea.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Coliseo**_

Kakashi, Sakura y Sai no tardaron demasiado en llegar al coliseo… apenas cinco minutos después de haber dejado a Naruto, ellos habían aparecido justo en el momento en el que la enorme estructura de piedra caía estrepitosamente, dañando a su paso muchas de las casas y edificios cercanos, ocasionando una gran nube de polvo, de entre la cual se apreciaban claramente las figuras de cinco seis enormes figuras… pronto –mientras el polvo se dispersaba- pudieron identificar lo que exactamente sucedía.

Los tres Kages parecían haber estado enfrascados en una terrible batalla, pues los tres mostraban un semblante cansado y defensivo. Tsunade se encontraba sobre su muy leal y querido amigo Katsuyu, Mei (**1**) (la Mizukage) estaba de pie sobre un enorme tejón, mientras que Gaara podía ser observado sobre la cabeza de Shukaku… los tres estaban frente a un perro, un gigantesco toro y un rinoceronte; sobre los cuales eran apreciadas las figuras de dos sujetos que vestían la túnica que los identificaba como miembros de Akatsuki.

Los recién llegados pudieron ser testigos del momento mismo en que una nueva pelea daba comienzo, viendo cómo es que los gigantescos animales se enfrentaban ferozmente. Las dos mujeres Kages, sin embargo se enfrentaban contra el más alto de los dos Akatsukis, el cual no parecía para nada afectado por los continuos ataques recibidos. Mientras que Gaara se enfrentaba solo contra el otro, y a pesar de que el poder recibido de Shukaku le estuviese ayudando, podían ser visibles varias heridas en su cuerpo además de la forma jadeante en que respiraba, demostrando el enorme esfuerzo que colocaba en la batalla.

Rápidamente los tres ninjas fueron conscientes de la falta de presencia del Tercer Hokage y de los guardas de los otros tres… poniendo entonces todas su atención en las ruinas del campo de batalla, Sakura se separo de sus dos compañeros buscando con la mirada y la presencia de otros chakras; pronto se dio cuenta de una presencia conocida. Yendo velozmente hacía ella, pudo alcanzarla por detrás de lo que alguna vez fue parte de la enorme pared del coliseo y que en esos momentos apenas se mantenía de pie… ahí se encontraba Shizuken, atendiendo lo mejor posible a Temari, quien desmayada parecía tener varias fracturas en el cuerpo; a su lado Kankuro descansaba con manchas de sangre ensuciando su rostro y ropa, sosteniendo aun parte de lo que fuesen sus marionetas… unos metros más alejados, tres cuerpos más eran visibles, con obvias muestras de no haber sido curados, por lo que se apresuro a llegar a ellos.

En ningún momento hablaron, simplemente se concentraron en realizar su trabajo, esperando a que pudiesen salvar las vidas que en esos momentos estaban en sus manos. Atendía en esos momentos al Sandaime, que era el que más grave se encontraba, con cuatro costillas y una pierna rotas, un severo corte en su otra pierna –lo que le había ocasionado una perdida de sangre considerable- y lo que parecía un pedazo de bastón negro clavado profundamente en su hombro derecho, cuando lo vio evito pensar y se alegro de encontrarlo con pulso. De reojo observo los otros dos cuerpos cercanos… los dos guardas de la Mizukage parecían menos graves que el Hokage, sin embargo los dos tenían en sus cuerpos clavados aquellos artefactos oscuros, se preguntó brevemente por lo que era y que era lo hacían. Se escuchó una explosión un poco alejada y moviendo un poco la cabeza pudo ver como es que las dos batallas se habían dispersado un tanto por los alrededores, siendo las dos mujeres Kayes las más alejadas… el estruendo fue provocado por el derrumbe de un par de casas cercanas a la batalla de Gaara, quien parecía mucho más agotado que antes, lo que comenzaba a reflejarse en la figura de arena del Shukaku, que parecía deshacerse ante cada ataque recibido.

Fue entonces que observó como es que una enorme ave hecha de tinta se interponía en la batalla, evitando que un nuevo jutsu golpeara al pelirrojo… Sai no había podido evitar intervenir… Vio como es que el pelinegro caía de pie sobre el Shukaku, justamente al lado de Gaara –el cuál parecía tremendamente molesto por su intervención, pero sin realizar ningún movimiento en su contra- realizando rápidos trazos de pincel en el pergamino extendido en una de sus manos y seguidamente de algunos sellos, las figuras hechas de tinta salieron veloces hacía el enemigo en un claro intento de ayudar al Kazekage y al mismo tiempo defendiéndolo de lo que posiblemente fuese su última batalla.

Despejó su mente de un brusco movimiento de cabeza, no era el momento de distraerse con las batalla que no afectaban, en ese momento solo debía de concentrarse en salvar al Sandaime, intentando lo mejor que podía cerrar las heridas que dañaban su cuerpo. Había logrado cerrar la herida de su pierna, que era la más seria, ahora fijo su mirada en el objeto incrustado en su hombro… reuniendo chakra sanador en su mano izquierda, la colocó en el hombro afectado buscando un lugar donde pudiese sostener el brazo mientras arrancaba el objeto del hombro sin tener que lastimarlo aún más, con la otra mano rodeando aquel 'bastón' respiro profundamente y de un solo movimiento arranco el objeto del brazo del viejo Sarutobi, dejándolo de lado de inmediato procedió a concentrar el máximo de chakra en aquella herida, reparando los nervios, venas y arterias del lugar… Fue entonces que una terrible presencia la hizo temblar, el miedo la invadió por completo y el pensamiento que la invadió la hizo perder la concentración de lo que hacía… girando su mirada a su alrededor, busco al causante de aquella presencia y aunque sabía que no lo encontraría cerca de ella, aún no estaba dispuesta a aceptar el pensamiento que la invadía.

Shizune a unos metros de distancia parecía haberse congelado en su lugar y notaba como es que ella también temblaba… girando nuevamente su mirada, vio como es que los siete ninjas que se enfrentaban (Kakashi se había unido a la batalla de las dos mujeres Kages) se habían detenido, todos observando hacía un mismo lugar… girando en su lugar y con gran temor, se enfrento a lo que producía aquel tremendo chakra… no pudo evitar que el horror la invadiera… la enorme figura de un zorro con nueve colas se alzaba entre los edificios de la aldea, justamente en dirección al lugar donde habían dejado a Sasuke y Naruto… Kyuubi parecía haberse liberado por completo… y ella temía que aquello significara una muerte segura para todos sin excepción.

_**Centro de Batalla**_

Se había enfadado realmente cuando aquel pintor había intervenido en su batalla, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo… sentía como es que su chakra iba disminuyendo cada minuto, requería de una enorme concentración el poder controlar al Shukaku, pero más aún cuando tenía que atacar al mismo tiempo… había tenido que utilizar en varías ocasiones sus mejores jutsus contra el que luchaba. Había notado de igual forma cómo es que Kakashi, el sensei de Naruto, se había unido a las dos mujeres que parecían tener igual dificultad con aquel al que se enfrentaban. Pasaron un par de minutos en aquella situación, cuando de pronto todo en el ambiente cambió bruscamente…

En cuanto el terrible chakra se hizo presente, todo movimiento había cesado, todo sonido había desaparecido y solo el sentimiento de terror existía… nunca antes había sentido la presencia de Kyuubi como en ese momento, ni siquiera tres años atrás cuando él mismo había tenido una participación importante en un ataque a Konoha… y ahora agradecía que no lo hubiese sentido en aquella ocasión… el poder que desprendía la presencia del zorro era, tal vez, el cuádruple de lo que había sido en aquella ocasión y algo le decía que aquello no era el cien por ciento de su verdadero poder… simplemente el Kyuubi parecía poder destruir todo con un solo ataque… y tal vez fuera por eso o tal vez existiera otra razón, pero en cuento la figura del zorro era completamente visible para ellos, los dos Pein con los que peleaban se salieron veloces en dirección al Kyuubi, dejando de lado las dos batallas y en especial… a él mismo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Sasuke**_

Su batalla se había alargo más de lo planeado, sin embargo aquello no le preocupaba… mientras se ocupaba de desviar cualquier golpe que su oponente le dirigía su miraba vagaba entre la pelea que Jiraiya tenía y el circulo donde se aislaba Naruto con Kyuubi. Sabía que su rubio no podría ser dañado mientras el Chidori hiciese de escudo a su alrededor, le había tomado dos años poder perfeccionar aquello, cubriendo cada error que llegase a aparecer en el camino… logrando hacer aquello prácticamente infranqueable… _**Chidori Hebi**_ (**2**)… que como una serpiente se deslizaba en un círculo perfecto, esperando a que cualquiera se acerque a ella para así poder atacar mortíferamente… si bien el chakra utilizado como base era el suyo, después de cierto tiempo este se alimentaba constantemente de los que hubiese cerca suyo, en este caso el de Naruto y el del zorro; de ese modo su jutsu se vería imposibilitado de dañarlos a ellos pero no a quienes no tuviesen su chakra.

Un nuevo ataque lo hizo volver en sí, de la cabeza de su enemigo habían brotado grandes espinas que evitaban el que lo pudiese toen el rostro, además de haber demostrado por fin lo que se ocultaba debajo de su túnica… seis brazos alrededor de su torso eran ya visibles, cada uno de ellos con la capacidad de golpear con una fuerza tremenda y de igual modo capaces de moverse alrededor del torso…

De pronto sintió como es que un cambio significativo se hacía sentir en el lugar donde Naruto se encontraba con Kyuubi… supo entonces que el momento de la verdadera batalla había llegado, de un rápido movimiento se alejó de su oponente para colocarse nuevamente al frente a Kusanagi y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo la tomo por el mango sin parecer ni un poco afectado por las lenguas eléctricas que aún salían de la espada; un segundo después el Chidori desaparecía por completo y en su lugar dejaba a la vista como es que una enorme cantidad de chakra concentrado rodeaba al zorro y su Jinchuuriki… era tal el poder que los rodeaba que ocasionaba ráfagas de aire alrededor de ellos y las piedras cercanas parecían deshacerse ante semejante presencia.

Todo movimiento se detuvo, Jiraiya y el otro Pein se detuvieron para observar lo que estaba sucediendo, el mismo Pein contra el que peleaba había puesto toda su atención en dirección del rubio y el zorro, cosa que aprovecho… nuevamente se encontró frente a su oponente, y sin que esté pudiese hacer nada para defenderse, llamo a su Chidori Kouken (**3**) y de un solo ataque logró destruir el cuerpo de su contrincante.

Y justo en ese momento la enorme figura del Kyuubi se hacía presente en todo su esplendor, denotando una presencia difícil de comparar con ninguna otra y por supuesto comenzando con ello con el plan para atraer al resto de los Pain.

_**Naruto**_

En el momento en que abrió los ojos de nuevo supo que había funcionado a la perfección; la figura del Kyuubi crecía a cada instante en que su chakra se desplazaba por los conductos que rodeaban su cuerpo, mientras que el del rubio parecía disminuir considerablemente; afortunadamente para él Sasuke estuvo a su lado en el momento preciso para alejarlo del lugar y así poder ser testigos de lo que seguramente sería una feroz batalla.

- … Ahora, solo nos toca estar atentos y observar… - comentó Sasuke mientras los dos se ubicaban en uno de los tejados que aún no habían caído después de tantos ataques.

- Esperemos que… esto funcione… antes de que… la destrucción… de Konoha… sea completa… - dijo Naruto teniendo que jadear mientras hablaba por la pérdida de chakra.

- Pues entonces no debemos de perder el tiempo… - declaró el Uchiha con seriedad, soltando por fin al rubio y sosteniendo a Kusanagi en su mano derecha - … seré tú escudo mientras reúnes la energía necesaria.

- No tardaré demasiado… - contestó el rubio, sentándose en forma india, colocando sus manos en las rodillas y después cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió, esperaba que de verdad no tardase demasiado pues él no tenía el chakra suficiente como para resistir demasiado a los ataques directos del Kyuubi, en dado caso de que necesitase defenderse… Giró su cuerpo para tener frente a sí el campo de batalla; el zorro se alzaba en todo su esplendor, sus nueve colas se agitaban con ansiedad mientras que los ojos demoniacos se enfocaban en el Pain que peleaba con Jiraiya, una sonrisa malévola se hizo presente en el rostro zorruno.

- Esta vez seremos tú y yo Pain… no habrá interferencias de ningún tipo… - declaró con confianza el Kyuubi.

- … te presentas ante mi sin temor, ¿acaso crees que podrás superar mi fuerza?... – preguntó Pain sin demostrar ningún temor al tener frente a sí al demonio.

- Hay seres mucho más poderosos que yo… - contestó el zorro causando desconcierto en los escuchas - … pero también los hay quienes saben más y son más poderosos que tú… - termino diciendo.

- … No hay nadie más poderoso y sabio que un Dios… - contestó en cambio Pain.

- … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - la risa del Kyuubi fue estridente y burlona, y hecha de un modo que a muchos de la escucharon les causo un escalofrío por la espina dorsal - … Si estás tan seguro de eso… Demuéstramelo…

Y en cuanto dijo esa última palabra, la presencia de otras tres figuras vestidas con las túnicas negras con nubes blancas, se hicieron presentes, cada una colocada en un flanco del demonio… y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha que antes… sus colas se elevaron por en cima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo en que los cuatro Pein comenzaban a realizar sellos de manos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 26…**

**Notas:** ¿qué les pareció?, ¿Valió la pena todos estos meses de espera?, espero que sí… bueno, con este capítulo oficialmente he retomado la continuación de este Fanfic; espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto que les aseguro que no abandonaré el fic, es solo que me ha tomado tiempo hacer una continuación decente… de corazón espero que no me odien por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo esperando por esta actualización, y les prometo no tardar tanto en volver a escribir otro capítulo, jijijijiji. Bueno, estoy ansiosa por saber lo que les pareció el capi, por favor déjenme reviews, aunque sea para saber que aún siguen con el fic… cuídense todos, nos leemos pronto!

**1. **Mei Terumi es el nombre de la Godaime Mizukage.

**2.** Hebi significa serpiente en japonés.

3. Chidori Kouken (espada del millar de aves): Una variación del Chidori creada por Sasuke. Consiste en canalizar el chidori por la espada **Kusanagi** de Sasuke.

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**

**.**


End file.
